Fairy's Guardian
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Looking for beta-reader... please do not flame me because of my grammar.**_

 _ **Take place before the 7-years time skip.**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

 _ **"Rasengan"**_ Jutsu/Power/Technique.

 **"Kurama"** Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

 _ **'Kurama'**_ Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Fairy Tail charged at Acnologia.

The youngest generation of Fairy Tail, against the Dragon King of Apocalypse, leading by Erza Scarlet, the other members of Fairy Tail returned to aid Natsu in his assault against the Dragon, in order to protect their master, in order to protect their own, as a family. Bringing out everything that was left inside them, Fairy Tail team attacked Acnologia, bringing down wave after wave of magic on its gigantic body.

"You...You little." Makarov, the third master of Fairy Tail said in bewilderment, completely shocked for what happened in front of his eyes.

"I want you to know this Ji-san." Laxus looked at his grandfather and grinned. "I was against this. But do you really think that they're the kind of people who can run away and leave an old geezer behind?" his grinned got wilder as his hands sparked with electricity that could slay dragon. "It's your guild, after all."

"You...you idiots." Tears swelled up at the corners of Makarov's eyes, he couldn't believe it and he didn't know what to say...he just watched on while sobbing quietly.

A little not too far away from the battle, a young girl, with long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reached down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes that appeared to have no irises; peachy skin and a slight childlike build. She was wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these was outlined in a hot pink. She wore wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings and going barefoot.

She looked at them with a soft smile, yet her eyes were in the sad manner. The next generation of Fairy Tail fighting against the strongest Dragon, anyone who knew about the strength of the dragon King could see that Fairy Tail was fighting in vain, as their attacks did almost no damages to the black dragon.

She closed her eyes and put her hands together.

"Please save them..." Mavis Vermillion whispered softly "Save Fairy Tail."

 _ **ROOOOOAAARRRR!**_ The black dragon roared angrily and stomped its hands onto the ground, knocking the members of Fairy Tail away as if they were mere flies. The Dragon Kings spread its wings and took off to the sky before looking down at the Island and opened its jaw, sucking in a mass amount of air strongly.

"UWAAH!" Natsu cried, falling on top of Lucy's back.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked loudly as she got up from the ground.

"None of our attacks are working at all" Elfman said through gritted teeth, his sister standing beside him, forced to deactivate her Satan Soul form.

 _'This thing...isn't using the strength it used when it fought me...'_ Gildart thought as he gritted his teeth, looking up at Acnologia "It's just playing with them."

"It's a breath attack!" Gajeel shouted when he saw energy began to swirl around Acnologia's mouth.

"Is it planning on blasting the whole island away?" Cana asked in shock.

"No way!"

"Seriously?"

"Everyone who can use defensive magic put the power you've got into it, NOW!" Erza ordered, pointing back to her group.

"Right!" Wendy nodded.

"There's not enough time to draw the seals." Freed muttered.

"There's plenty of defensive magic that does not require writing symbol or seals." Levy said hurriedly, sweats pouring down her forehead. By now anyone could feel the vast amount of magic Acnologia was emitting, even from here.

"Everyone...focus all your magical energy on Freed." Lisanna shouted.

"Everyone, let's join hands together!" Mirajane Strauss said and offered her hands to the nearest person, her brother as he took it.

"We can't let it end here!" Natsu cried and grabbed Lucy's hand, his other hand quickly took Erza's hands into his.

"Okay! We'll never give up!" Lucy shouted, as tears flowing from her eyes.

"Everyone, join your power together as one!" Gray also joined in, holding Juvia and Lucy's hands as Fairy Tail stood in a circle.

Laxus turned to his grandfather and offered him his hand, smiling softly to the tiny old man whose body was shaking, looking at his children in absolute shock.

Then, gently he put his hand in Laxus much bigger hands, a smile made it to his face.

"We'll all go home together." He said.

Fairy Tail stood in a circle as magical energy flared up around them.

"TO FAIRY TAIL!" They cried out all at once, looking up at Acnologia who then unleashed his breath in a gigantic blast.

The whole sky lifted up as the massive attack of apocalypse approached them, the whole Tenrou Island shook violently at the amount of magic released by the black dragon.

Mavis opened her eyes and smiled softly.

"You came...after all..." she whispered softly.

"Man...What a bunch of noisy brats!"

Every single member of Fairy Tail's eyes snapped wide opened at that lazy and unfamiliar voice.

Looking up, all gasped in shock when they saw a young man standing on the sky, with his back facing them, looking up at the dragon and the dragon roared approaching them.

But what shocked them the most was that his body was glowing, as if it was coated in pure orange energy. He was wearing a long, energy like high collar cloak with strange black markings on his back.

A giant head made of pure raw energy then materialized around his body before the whole body of a gigantic beasts appeared, with the same black markings on its body and nine tails moving behind it like wild fire. The beasts itself was big, maybe even bigger than Acnologia himself, greatly resembled a fox with nine tails.

One of his hand raised and the nine tails fox opened its mouth, small black, white and red orb began to appear and gather together to make a massive black sphere, as big as or even bigger than Acnologia's breath attack.

"My job here is done" the young man said and shot the massive orb straight to Acnologia's roar "From now, is yours, Mavis."

"I understand." the first master of Fairy Tail said and closed her eyes.

Two attacks collided on mid-air, creating a powerful explosion that shook the entire sea area. Its shockwave knocked the boat of the spectators back with large and strong wave. Acnologia cried out in pain as the shockwave crashed into its body, launching it toward the sky with no hope to regain the control of its balance.

The whole Island disappeared without trace much to the shock of everyone.

Zeref stood, watching the destroyed Island.

"So...you finally return" The dark mage whispered and bowed slightly. "Thank you...for protecting Natsu."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Tada! My very own version of the legendary Fairy Tail's Guardians XD.**_

 _ **Of course like any fics I work on, this would be a harem. Six girls at most because I don't want the harem become too big so it would become hard to handle, so vote for the girls you like in Naruto's Harem, neh?**_

 _ **As you can see, Naruto's strength is basically above all the characters of Fairy Tail, even Zeref himself (you see, the dark mage was giving respect to Naruto for saving his brother XD) So basically most of the time I won't let Naruto goes all out against anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. Don't worry I understand Naruto's strength, in a non-bias way XD**_

 _ **That's all I want to say in the first chapter, the next one is going to be updated soon because I like to make crossover more than making a normal, non-crossover fanfiction on its own.**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

 _ **"Rasengan"**_ Jutsu/Power/Technique.

 **"Kurama"** Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speechs.

 _ **'Kurama'**_ Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Seven years had passed since the day Tenroujima was taken down by Acnologia, bringing the top strongest mages of Fairy Tail down to the deepest part of the sea with it.

Fairy Tail, from the strongest Guild of Fiore had become the lowest, weakest Guild without its core members. They barely got any new mission requests, even losing their guild building to the new Guild in Magnolia town, Twilight Ogre, forcing the remaining members of Fairy Tail to move out of the town.

But if would soon change because deep underneath the sea, most of Tenroujima remained unscratched, wrapped protectively inside a giant Sphere with the symbol of Fairy Tail on the surface.

Inside, the core members of the Guild was sleeping, as time seemingly didn't move in there. Seven years and yet they didn't age a single day, all thanked to the magical Sphere that protected them and the mysterious young man who stopped most of Acnologia's attack.

However, unlike the mages of Fairy Tail, there was one single person within the Sphere that was still awake. Even though time didn't pass within the glowing orb and to him, it was just a few seconds after Mavis created the Sphere, he could still feel the time around him pass lazily.

And that young man was lying on the ground with both hands behind his head, looking at the sea outside the Sphere with his eyes half-lifted, a bore expression on his face.

He was a handsome young man around the age of nineteen to twenty, with spiky blond hair and bright azure blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek; he was also rather tall and has a lean, yet muscular build. He was wearing a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails, giving him easy access to the pouches on the back of his belt. He wore a red armband with the crest of Fairy Tail on his left arm.

"Two whales." The young man muttered, mostly to himself. "Mating season already?" he wondered out loud. He then yawned loudly and then blinked twice when he saw the first master of Fairy Tail stood above him, looking down at him with a smile. "You're blocking the sun, Mavis."

"You do know that we're underneath the sea Naruto." the first guild master smiled at him "We can't see the sun here." It was actually kind of dark inside the Sphere.

"The cloud as well." Naruto chuckled, closing his eyes. "How long?"

"Seven minutes." Mavis said with her head titled to the side.

"Seven minutes for seven years, those brats' bond is really something." Naruto nodded his head "Good for them."

"The bonds and faiths of Fairy Tail are becoming stronger and stronger with each generation." Mavis said softly, closing her eyes. "All of those thoughts allowed one of the three great Fairy Magics, Fairy Sphere to be activated. Their will and faith of each other become an absolute defense magic. It have become such a wonderful guild."

"Good for them." Naruto smiled and repeated his words before sitting up. "Hey Mavis, there..." But his eyes widened in surprise when the spirit of the first master of Fairy Tail wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Naruto...for protecting them." she whispered softly, even though Mavis was just a spirit, she couldn't touch him, but he could still feel the warmness from her.

"Heh, don't mention it." Naruto smiled and stood up, his shoulder pass through Mavis' ethereal body. "There is a ship approaching, I think it time you bring my Island to the sea again." And he walks away.

 _Line Break_

"Natsu, get a hold of yourself!" Jet and Droy said while trying to pull the pink haired Salamander from the ground, as half of his body was covered in earth "Oi! NATSU!"

"Wake up your bastard!" Warren cried out.

"WHAT!-SHUT UP!" Natsu roared and busted himself of the ground, ready to fight.

"NATSU!

"WAHH!" Jet, Warren and Droy threw themselves on him with their arms wrapped around Natsu's neck much to his shock.

"What the hell happened?" The pink haired boy wondered out loud "why did you guys come here?" he then widened his eyes in shock "and by the way...DID YOU AGE A BIT? AND DROY GOT FAT TOO!" He cried out and pointed at the chubby boy standing next to Jet, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"You haven't changed at all..."the three cried out of happiness with tears flowing down their cheeks.

"We just got attack by Acnologia...then a golden guy came and turned into a massive fox with black markings" he said, trying to recall his memories. His eyes then snapped open "Umm, What about everyone else?"

"Right here" Mavis said softly, earning the attention from the group.

"Who are you?" Droy asked in surprise.

"My name is Mavis, Fairy Tail's first master Mavis Vermillion" She introduced, making the Fairy Tail group to cry out in absolute shock. She then slowly turned around and walked away, leading them to the spots where the other members of Fairy Tail where.

The Guild gathered in front of Mavis, with their eyes wide in surprise at the present of Fairy Tail's first master, the one that was supposed to pass away a very long time ago. They also saw an unfamiliar young man lying on the ground at the other side of the rock Mavis was standing on, his hands clapped together behind his head, looking uncared about what the guild was saying.

"What now...so the first protect us." Makarov said through tears, smiling at the young woman with long golden hair.

"No...I'm just an ethereal body. Since I converted everyone's strength into magic, I had to give it my all." Mavis smiled with her eyes close. "Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side." She then looked at them and smiled with her head tilted to the side. "It's becoming a wonderful guild, Sandaime."

Naruto looked at the ground and smiled softly, this really brought back some memories about a certain old man that took care of him when he was young.

"Young man," The third master of Fairy Tail turned to Naruto and asked with a kind tone. "wasn't you the one who defended us against Acnologia's roar attack?" he recognized his voice and his feature, even though he looked very different from how he was during Acnologia's released its roar attack.

He turned and looked at them. Everyone was looking at him their eyes widened slightly. Naruto wasn't surprised by this kind expression at all, since Acnologia was currently one of the strongest beings here at Earthland, going toe to toe and even actually sent him away, something that even a whole guild worked together still couldn't manage to do wasn't something that you would see every day.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto spoke up.

"I thank you for what you had done." Makarov said, bowing his head low to Naruto. "If not for you, we will..."

"Save it." Naruto cut him off with an emotionless tone. "Did you know that even without me take out most of that blast, Tenroujima would be still protected by Fairy Sphere?" he then looked away. "I didn't think that your bond would be strong enough to defend you, that's all."

"Oi! What the hell do you mean by that?" Natsu cried out.

"Natsu." Lucy spoke up instantly, warning him.

"Can I ask what your name is?" Erza asked calmly, stepping up a little.

"Why would you need to know..."

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Mavis said cheerily with her eyes sparkled in excitement "And he is a mage of Fairy Tail too." they all gasped at Mavis' announcement.

"Way to bust the bubble brat." Naruto said loudly.

"AWESOME!" Natsu cheered out in excitement much to Naruto's amusement. "We have someone as strong as you in our Guild!"

"You're a Fairy Tail's mage?" Laxus said in shock. He was after all one of the oldest member of the current younger generation and yet he'd never seen Naruto before...and he was actually looked no older than him, maybe even younger. "But I'd never seen you joining our guild before."

"I stay here most of my life." Naruto said shortly. "Mavis taught me how to create a magical guild mark, so I make one." he grabbed a rock and threw it straight to the lake in front of him; it jumped on the water surface for a few times before sinking.

It wasn't a lie, only part of the truth.

By the time they realized what the guild mark capable of, they would start to question his power.

"I think it is understandable." the third master nodded his head. "I think it time for us to return to Fairy Tail." he said to his children and Natsu cheered out while everyone smiled brightly. "Naruto, do you want to come with us?" A mage of Fairy Tail was a mage of Fairy Tail, no matter the way you joined or where you were, you were the family member of each and every single other member of the Guild.

"No thank you, I'm alright her..." but he stopped when he saw Mavis once again stood above him while looking down at him with interest eyes. "What do you want Mavis?"

He better stayed at this island; it wasn't a wise thing to return to the land.

The girl only smiled to him.

"You want me to come with them, don't you?" he asked again, this time a tick mark appeared on his forehead. Mavis nodded her head rapidly "sigh...alright then." he stood up and walked toward Fairy Tail.

 _Line Break_

"Ugmh..." as soon as the ship began to move, Natsu groaned with his hand covered his mouth as he stood at the sideline of the boat, his face green.

"Motion sickness?" Naruto asked the nearest person standing next to him, Lucy "Dragon Slayer eh?"

"Yes." She nodded her head before turning to the other dragon slayer. "All of them are really bad with transportation, save for Wendy." Naruto nodded. Looking at the girl who was running back and forth using her magic to heal the injured member of Fairy Tail "I didn't thank you for saving us so...thank you."

"Like I said, no need for that." Naruto shook his head. "Even without me, you guys would still get out alive anyway."

"But still..." a frown made it to Lucy's face but then she smiled. "I'm still grateful for what you did, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, nice to meet you." she offered him her hands.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto took it and shook Lucy's hands.

"You said you stayed on the island most of your life and joined there with the approval of the first." Lucy asked curiously. "So, you never come to the Guild before?"

"Yeah." Naruto could only nod his head.

"What kind of magic do you use? I had never seen something l... "

"Look, can we just stop this ten question game?" Naruto cut her off, making Lucy look at him in surprise and walked away with his hands in his pocket.

"How cold of him..." Gray said, appear next to Lucy. "What's his problem anyway?"

"I don't k...Where are you clothes?" Lucy flinched and cried out in shock when she saw Gray stood next to her without a piece of clothes on his body.

Naruto walked to the end of the ship and looked at Tenroujima, the island that was his home after he decided to stay away from this world. He didn't know what Mavis was thinking, but she was a very wise girl and knew what was good for him.

For now, he would stick to the guild and see how it goes.

After all, after so many things he heard about Fairy Tail in the past, maybe stick to them for sometime wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

 **Yagami's note: The next Chapter of Fairy's Guardian. Hoho XD...Did you feel surprise that unlike the usual Fairy Tail's guardian, no one actually know about Naruto and his past other than Mavis, even Makarov didn't know him XD. Not much was revealed in this chapter other than the fact that Naruto was indeed a member of Fairy Tail, joined under the approval of the first master and now he follow Fairy Tail back to their land.**

 **But I tell you, his pass before joining Fairy Tail, meeting Mavis will be just as badass as he was in this story XD. I will try to portray a calm, serious and collected Naruto Uzumaki, who lost the belief in life and prefer to stay alone other than make friend with anyone. Of course he will be super badass in a fight when he needs to but no bias thing about his strength could destroy the world itself and faster than light thin...they are all illogical for a college student who study physic very carefully :V**

 **Like what I did with the Prince of Olympus, I will make relationship develop very slowly, Naruto will have time bonding with the girls of his harem before finally falling in love with them. I had decided the girl in Naruto's harem and this is the final choice alright?**

 **What's Naruto past?**

 **What's his real strength?**

 **What does he mean by Tenroujima was his Island XD? Just how old is Naruto? XD**

 **What happened to him that he became like this? Losing the upbeat, bash, happy-go-lucky attitude and become such a calm young man?**

 **So many questions and all will be revealed in the future chapters.**

 **That's all I want to say.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **May the flamers died in hell.**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" ** _Rasengan_** " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speechs.

 _'_ ** _Kurama'_** Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 ** _Fairy's Guardian_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _ **X791 Magnolia**_

By the time they came back from Tenrou Island, seven years had passed by in Earthland.

Lucy looked around the Guild and she couldn't help but smile a little, it felt like a fairy tale she read a long time ago, though she never thought she and everyone of the Guild would end up in a situation exactly like that story. Last night, the Guild got a massive party to celebrate the return of the core members of Fairy Tail, and even if she wanted to Lucy would never be able to forget any moments of that night.

Drinking, singing and dancing...as if they were making up for seven years of lost time, Fairy Tail was no longer the best guild of Earthland, yet it was still pretty much the same as before. Everyone, laughing and smashing their fists into each other face, before wrapping their arms around each other shoulder, tears of joy falling down their eyes...

Everyone...

Except for one only person.

Naruto Uzumaki once again at his personal space, completely separated from the other. He got a table for himself at a corner of the room. He didn't drink any cup of beer Mira gave him or try to interact with everyone; he just said there, remained silence all night and till the morning.

But most of the members of the Guild were too lost into the fun to acknowledge the blond, who also appeared to be very grateful if they don't try to.

The fun continued until the doors of the small guild building was opened and five very familiar faces walked in with a smile on their face.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Sherry Blendy waved to them cheerfully. She was a young beautiful woman with blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She wore a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sported a collar and tied reaching only to her mid-chest and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts were exposed. She also wore a dark hair-band with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms.

"Looks like it's turned back into a noisy Guild" The one who said that was Lyon Vastia. He was a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He had bluish silver hair, most of which were spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face.

Behind him were Jura Neekis, Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta, all them wearing a smile on their face as they greeted the missed mages of Fairy Tail

"You guys!" Gray said in shock, standing up from his seat.

"Lamia Scale" Lucy gasped. It'd been a long time since she last saw them, as they were Fairy Tail's alliance during the battle against one of the strongest Dark Guild of Balam Alliance, Oracion Seis.

"When we searching for Tenrou Island, Blue Pegasus and Lamia really helped us out" one of the Guild's members informed them, forcing Gray to make a force smile as Lyon's smirk.

"Looks like we're in their debt now."

"Don't worry about it, Blue Pegasus made it out there first, but we have much more power" Lyon smirked confidently.

"Who cares about that" Gray sweat dropped, saying uncaringly.

"Well, in these past seven years, we Lamia Scale have climbed up to the number two guild in Fiore" Sherry said with a smile, putting her hand to the above of her sizable chest "too bad for you, Lucy-san"

"So...does that mean number 1 is Blue Pegasus?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not!" Toby cried "There's no way that could happen!"

"Settle down" Yuka calmed his friend with his usual expression "No, it's not Blue Pegasus"

"Well, enough about that..." Jura nodded his head "What's important is that everyone is okay" His eyes then caught the young man who was sitting by himself at a corner of the Guild Hall, which was very strange considered what kind of a guild Fairy Tail was. So he couldn't help but ask "And who is that young man over there? I hadn't seen him before, had I?"

Immediately the Guild became silent, uncomfortable silence, making the mages of Lamia Scale widened their eyes slightly at that. Naruto however, completely ignored the silence and continued to mind his own business, by closing his eyes and sitting completely still.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jura asked, looking around.

"No, not at all Jura-san..." Lucy shook her head with a nervous smile "It just that Naruto is not...very sociable."

"We met him on the Island" Makarov spoke up, he was drinking a cup of beer "from what he told us, he had been staying there for quite sometimes now and joined Fairy Tail long ago."

"Oh, is that so?" Lyon nodded his head "This is kind of new, don't you think?" he turned around and asked Sherry, who couldn't help but nod her head.

"He is just shy, that's all" Mira said with a small smile, holding a tray with a couple of cups of beer on top of it, though she wasn't too sure herself when she said that.

"BUT HE'S SUPER POWERFUL!" Natsu suddenly appeared in front of Lamia Scale's group and said with a cheerful smile "He stopped a Dragon Breath attack by..." But before he could finish that sentence a table dashed on the ground suddenly appeared and slammed into him, sending the poor pink haired boy across the room before crashing into the wall.

All head turned to the other side of the room and saw Naruto standing there with his feet raised a little. After seeing him sitting for all night and all day in the same position, this of course was a surprise for the Fairy Tail's members.

"I would like to keep that information for myself, thank you very much" He spoke up with a lazy tone, putting the picture he was holding into his pocket. He grabbed another free table and pulled it toward him, putting both of his feet on it and leaned back slightly against his chair "What?" Naruto asked when he saw that everyone was looking at him.

"Sigh...You get the idea" Makarov said to Jura, of all the kids in Fairy Tail's younger generation, which he believed Naruto to be a part of them since he didn't look any older than nineteen, the blond was the hardest to read and to understand. If he didn't know any better he would think that Naruto wasn't a part of their guild, and didn't want to be a part of it.

But he trusted the first's decision, after all she was one of the founders of Fairy Tail, a very wise young woman. If she said Naruto was Fairy Tail's mage then Naruto was Fairy Tail's mage.

After that, Lamia Scale left Fairy Tail and everyone soon returned to drink with each other.

 _Line Break_

"Beer?" Mira walked up to him and asked cheerily. At first when she brought those cups to him, she didn't say anything to him because she afraid that he would get angry or something likes that, but now when he finally talked something, even if it was just a few words, she could comfortably communicate with him.

"No thank you" Naruto replied shortly, making the smile on Mira's face disappeared.

"Oh, then...would you like to drink anything?" Instantly the smile returned to her face and she tried to make him opened up once again "You must be thirsty"

Naruto turned to Mira and stared at her for a moment before sighing, with just a glance he could tell that Mira would never stop bothering him until she got what she wanted.

"A cup of water should be fine" Naruto said and Mira smiled brightly at that, she quickly ran away and found an empty cup to get Naruto some water.

"You don't drink?" Gildart spoke to Naruto, following Mira's example of trying to interact with him "Not that I have anything against it, but you don't seem like the clean type boy to me, young man" his daughter, however was completely opposite, because she was drinking from a whole barrel of beer, holding her liquor even better than him, her father.

"I drink yes," Naruto said, taking the cup of water from Mira "but to me, beer the same as a cup of water. Point is...I can't get drunk so what is the point of drinking in the first place" Naruto said shortly and gulped down the water in one gulp "Thank you" He handed it back to the beautiful white haired girl "What's your name, by the way?"

"I'm Mira, Mirajane Strauss" Mira introduced herself with a smile.

"Take over magic?" Naruto asked, making Mira widened her eyes in surprise before nodding her head "Demons, I suppose"

"You can tell?" Makarov asked in interest, he was sitting on the table beside Naruto's with a cup of beer in his hands. The third master of Fairy Tail was pretty drunk, but he was still in the right mind to acknowledge the surrounding "About everyone's magic?"

"No, only Mira here" Naruto said "I can feel their emotions, the demons' emotion, coming from her. Of course, since demons aren't the friendliest ones, it is actually hard not to notice such a negative emotion coming from a cheerful young woman."

"You can sense emotions?" Gildart asked in surprise "Come to think of it, what is your magic anyway?"

Before Naruto could answer, Natsu suddenly leaped toward him with his first covered in fire, trying to punch Naruto on the face. Naruto, however already saw this coming and moved his head back a little, avoiding Natsu's punch at the last moment, making the pink haired dragon slayer's fist to collide with the table.

"OI! Don't go around attack people like that!" Most of the members of Fairy Tail screamed out in a dramatic manner, pointing their hands at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Erza said out loudly with a stern tone "What do you think you are doing?"

"Lucy already told me that you don't want to tell us your magic" Natsu stood up, punching his palm with fire flared around his body, grinning with a confident expression on his face "So I guess I will just have to force you to spill it out then." he pointed at Naruto "I challenge you to a fight" he declared proudly.

"Nah, not interest" was Naruto's answer to the challenge.

"What!" Natsu roared out "I'm challenge you right here! Not even Erza answered it like that!"

"Aye, even though she always win" Happy added in with his trademark gesture.

"Okay then!" Natsu roared and his magic flared powerfully "I will force you to fight me then!" and charged at Naruto, who only turned his head to look at Natsu.

Even though Erza and even Makarov wanted to stop Natsu from attacking another guildmate inside of the Guild, which was already too small for a fight in the first place, they couldn't help but hold their breath and try not to blink in order to fully see what Naruto would do. They all agreed that that the young man over there was powerful, too powerful for someone so at his age. Not even Gildart, the Ace of Fairy Tail, could match a corner of the power of the mighty dragon King and yet Naruto managed to send the beast away and negated one of its strongest attacks with his own.

Little did they know that the rest of the Guild was also thinking the same, especially the one who was there to witness his power.

Then suddenly, when Natsu's fist was about to collide with Naruto's faced, the pink haired boy suddenly stopped dead in his track.

Silence.

Before their eyes widened in shock when Natsu began to sweat uncontrollably, his eyes slowly widened and fear made it to his face, as if he just saw something terrifying.

"Y-you..." Natsu stuttered before he collapsed to his knees.

"Like I said" Naruto turned back to his table, saying lazily as Natsu put a hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath "Not interest."

"He...he defeated Natsu by staring at him?" Jet gasped in shock.

"What the hell?" Gray muttered in shock.

Gildart gulped slightly at that, he didn't know what Naruto just do, but clearly it was more than enough to put the incredible brave of Salamander Fairy Tail down to his knees, something that had only happened once before when he decided that he would no longer go easy on him.

From Naruto, he didn't even feel a slight bust of magical energy nor he saw his body move, all he did was sit there and...like Jet said, stared at Natsu.

"Have enough yet?" Naruto asked, glancing down the spot where Natsu was at.

"You're strong..." The dragon slayer of Fairy Tail said with a wide smirk, glancing up to Naruto "but...I won't lose to you!"

"Hoh" Everyone widened their eyes when they saw Naruto's lips curled up a little in a small smirk, the first expression they had ever seen on him other than emotionless and laziness "Nice eyes you got here, kid."

"Kid?" Natsu asked before exploding "What the hell do you mean kid? I'm no older than you, bastard!" But he was immediately held back by Lucy and Gray.

"Shut up Natsu!" Erza appeared next to him and quickly knocked him out, with a punch to the head. Grabbing the scarf of the unconscious boy she turned to Naruto and said with an apologetic tone "My deepest apology Naruto, he is rather immature for his age."

"Don't worry, the kid reminded me of myself when I was young" Naruto shook his head, the smirk on his face turned into a small smile "He got gut and will, that's all he needs to grow strong."

"True" Makarov nodded his head.

Naruto Uzumaki turned out to be more mysterious than they thought.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Another introduction chapters, hope you like it nonetheless.**_

 _ **Like I said**_ ** _a while back, his past before joining Fairy Tail is a mystery, as well as the meeting with Mavis will be just as badass as he was in this story. I will portray as a calm, serious and collected Naruto Uzumaki, who lost the belief in life and prefer to stay alone other than make friend with anyone, yet even so, Naruto actually care for the people around him, more than anyone could think._**

 ** _Like what I did with the Prince of Olympus, I will make relationship develop slowly, Naruto will have time bonding with the girls of his harem before finally falling in love with them. I had decided the girl in Naruto's harem and this is the final choice alright?_**

 ** _Lucy Heartfillia (rarely see her pair with Naruto)_**

 ** _Erza Scarlet (with Mira, a lot asked for her)_**

 ** _Mirajane Strauss/Sayla (with Erza, a lot asked for her)_**

 ** _Hisui E. Fiore (the Princess...never seen her pair with Naruto before)_**

 ** _Brandish (the new pairing)_**

 ** _Since Sayla is taken over by Mira, that made two girls become one and left an empty spot for the harem. After a few days of considering, I finally decided that:_**

 ** _Ultear Milkovich, to become the last girl in his harem :D_**

 ** _If Dimaria Yesta turned out to be an interesting character, I might consider of adding her into the harem because after all with her bickering with Brandish would be very fun to do._**

 ** _I will make four or five chapters with Naruto randomly doing mission and bond with the other members of Fairy Tail, especially the girls in his harem before starting the Grand Magic Game._**

 ** _Read and Review._**

 ** _Give me tons of reviews, it would be great if I get 100+ reviews per chapter but I think for a new story, I shouldn't rush XD (But of course, I can hope for it right?)_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speechs.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Fairy Tail!" Makarov stepped out of his office with a mission request in his hands "We have a new mission!" The mages bellow, save for Naruto cheered out loudly from hearing the announcement from the Guild Master.

Because of the absent of the core members of Fairy Tail, the guild was dethroned from the number one position a few years ago and became the weakest guild among the Mage Guilds of Fiore. Missions were rarely sent to Fairy Tail nowadays, especially missions from A-class and S-class with high payments. Most of the remained missions were finished by Team Natsu and the returned, stronger members of Fairy Tail so around this time there was no more mission on the Guild's mission board, even on the S-class board on the second floor.

And of course, every member of the Guild was seriously in need for money.

"MINE!" Natsu cried out and leaped forward, trying to get the mission request paper from the master's hands.

"Forget it! That's mine!" Jet cried out and shot forward with his magic bumping into his legs.

"Oh no you don't!" Cana pulled out three cards and they began to glow with magic.

Naruto sighed. There they go again, Naruto thought inside of his head while sipping a cup of orange juice. He didn't know what was so interesting about this guild that Mavis wanted him to come with them, but apparently it was interesting enough to make him stick around. For the past week Naruto had considered about leaving the place numerous times, but every time he came to this guild something new happened and he couldn't help but come to the place every morning, though he would never admit it out loud.

The whole Guild then broke out in a massive fight, just like the last time a mission request arrived at the Guild Master's office. Erza let out a sigh in disappointment after finishing her favorite strawberry cheesecake and stood up from her seat. When she was present in the Guild and not out doing mission with her team, the Scarlet head mage was always the one who won most of the missions for her team; more or less everyone was really afraid of her and didn't want to face her wrath.

But before she could make any move to stop the fight, the master raised his hand and took a deep breath before shouting out

"ENOUGH!" Instantly the Guild stopped their fight and turned their head to look at the master "Ahem, now that everyone had calm down...I have a few things to say before assigning this mission for a mage or a team. This is not a simple mission" His tone changed and became seriously "This is an S-class mission" quite a few mages gasped out in shock. This was their first S-class mission in many years after the disappearance of the core members of Fairy Tail.

"YES!" Natsu cheered "Give us that mission!" Team Natsu was the current one of the only two teams that had S-class mages in it, who was none other than Titania Erza Scarlet and the only chance any mage who wasn't S-class yet got the chance of doing the highest ranking missions was having at least an S-class mage accompany them.

"Unfortunately Natsu, your team won't be the one who get this mission" Makarov said, making Team Natsu groaned out in disappointment and the other to smirk. The master looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on a certain blond haired young man who was still separating himself from the Guild's every day activities "I think it's time for Naruto to get his first mission."

All eye turned to Naruto and he couldn't help but look at the master, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you're a mage, right?" Makarov asked with a smile "That mark on your hand show that you're not just a mage, but a mage of Fairy Tail so I think it's time you take a mission and start your career, Fairy Tail style." he finished with his smirk widened.

"No thank you," Everyone's face dropped instantly when they heard Naruto said that, but widened their eyes when they saw Naruto stood up from his seat. "Give me that paper and I will finish that mission, but I will do it my way." Makarov nodded his head with a smile before dropping the mission request down to Naruto, who caught it into his hand and read.

"But master, Naruto isn't an S-class mage yet" Erza spoke up "I mean he is strong yes, but isn't it illegal to have a normal mage goes on an S-class mission?"

"Of course, that is the reason why I will need an S-class mage to go on this mission with him." The guild master said before turning his eyes to a certain white haired demon mage, who was rushing back and forth to serve beers to everyone present in the Guild "Mira, would you like to go on this mission too?" this made her stop and looked at the master in surprise.

"Me?" Mira asked, pointing at herself "I'm not sure master..."

"This is also a great opportunity for you to get back to shape." Makarov grinned. Mira lost her power after her sister's suppose death and didn't fight or even train in nearly three years, becoming weaker and weaker during that time and couldn't defeat the opponents she shouldn't have much trouble against. Plus, Mira seemed to be the only person Naruto talk and sociable with these past few days, having Mira spend some more times with Naruto alone could be a chance to make Naruto open up more to everyone.

"Naruto, do you want Mira to go with you or should I choose someone else?" The Guild master asked Naruto, who shrugged.

"No problem." he replied shortly with his hand waved above his head and started to leave the Guild.

"Hey, wait for me." Mira called out, putting the tray in her hands down to the table and quickly followed behind the blond young man.

 _Line Break_

"Two tickets to Bosco, please" Mira said to the ticket seller and put the required amount of money on to the table in front of him. Naruto stood beside her with his back leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, seemingly uncared about what was going on around him.

"Here you go..." The ticket seller said and gave Mira two tickets. The barmaid smiled brightly at him, making the man blush brightly at her beautiful smile before taking them into her hands and walked to Naruto.

"I got the tickets." She said, showing him the two tickets within her hands.

"Then let's go" Naruto said shortly and walked ahead again. Mira pouted at him, the blond didn't even take a glance at them. That was if she didn't want to admit that he was outright ignoring her. No one ever did that to the drawing card of Fairy Tail before, let alone a teenager boy like Naruto.

Mira then turned back to the ticket seller and looked around; it seemed that he sold drinks as well.

A few minutes later, Naruto found an empty cabin all for the two of them and walked in first as the train began to move. Putting his hand on the window frame Naruto turned his eyes to stare blankly at the world outside the window, completely unaware of that his mission partner walked into the cabin and closed the door behind her.

Naruto suddenly felt something cold pressed against his cheek and turned his eyes slightly to the side to see Mirajane holding an orange bottle of cold drink with the picture of a slice of orange on it, smiling brightly at him.

"Don't just space out like that, Naruto-kun. It will become a bad habit" Mira said as she took the bottle away from Naruto's cheek before saying that to him with a smile, pushing the drink she bought for Naruto forward again, this time in front of him "Here, I hope you will like it." Naruto looked at Mira for a second before taking the orange bottle from her hand. Mira sat down on the seat opposite from Naruto and put the straws of her own bottle of lemonade to her lips and slowly sipping the cold juice.

"Thank you." Naruto said shortly before staring out of the window again.

"So, what..." But before she could finish her question, Naruto brought out the mission request and showed it in front of her face. Mira blinked once before taking a look at the mission's details. This mission was about finding an ancient artifact which was stolen a couple of days ago and from the look of it, Mira was sure that this would take them sometime. But the payment was good and that money would help everyone a lot in the Guild a lot at this hard time.

"The stolen artifact they are looking for is in the hand of dark mage, possible more." Naruto said and put the piece of paper back into his pocket before starting to drink his own orange juice.

"H-How do you know that?" Mirajane asked in surprise, as she didn't recall any information about the thieves from the mission request. Naruto then pointed his hand to the window outside and Mira couldn't help but turn her head at the direction he was pointing. Since the train wasn't moving very fast, Mira could see a large panel above Magnolia's station and surprisingly it was about Bosco Museum of Magic Art, the place that currently the owner of the ancient artifact they were looking for.

"Its ownership belonged to Bosco Museum of Magic Art, one of the two only museums on Earthland that is applying magic into their security system. Only mage who specialized in sealing magic can pass through that kind of security" Naruto said with a blank voice "Also, the stolen artifact is a magic staff have the power to steal magic, it is particularly useless for normal thieves and can only be used by mage."

"How do you know it is a staff?"

"At that station while you were still busying smiling at that guy," that statement made Mira blushed slightly "He had a newspaper and I happened to read the article on the first page. It was about presenting a historic discovery of magic, the Staff of Absolution." Naruto then brought out the mission request and showed it to Mira once again "The same artifact we're looking for. However, it was stolen a couple of days ago yet we didn't see or hear anything about it from any medias, with the exception of this mission request which meant the museum wanted to stay as quiet as possible about this since it was a very powerful and dangerous artifact. It also explained why a now nameless mage Guild was able to receive this kind of missions, because they don't want to make an unnecessary fuss as well as delay the day."

"A-amazing...you're able to tell that much..." Mira said in amazement "You're so smart Naruto-kun. You're like...a detective or something." she admitted. Mira and everyone else at Fairy Tail could never imagine something like this from Naruto.

"It's nothing special" Naruto shrugged and shook the bottle, hearing the sound and he could tell that there was nothing but ice-cubes left inside. He reached his hand forward and to Mira's surprise, he exchanged the bottles with her before leaning back in the same position like before "I only pay special attention to everything that happens around me. The answer for a problem could be anywhere."

"I see..." Mira nodded her head "But how did you know about that staff?" Staff of Absolution? She had never heard nor read about such magic artifact that could steal other's magic before and something that dangerous should be recorded in books. She was no Lucy, but Mira also did a lot of research in the history of magic when she first learns how to control her own magic.

"Did you know there is a massive library on Tenrou Island?" Naruto asked "That placed belonged to Mavis but she let me have access to it while I was there, you can say that I learnt a lot over the years." It was only half-true. Naruto did read some books in Mavis' library to kill some of his boredom, but it soon turned out to be boredom too after he had read it so many times.

"Anyway, now that we know who behind it, this mission should be easy enough." Mira said to Naruto who only shrugged.

 _Line Break_

"Oh my, if it isn't the beautiful Mirajane Strauss." The director of Bosco Museum of Magic Art said while rubbing his hands together, following behind Naruto and Mira as the two made their way inside the museum "I heard that you and the other mages of Fairy Tail had returned after seven year of missing, I must admit that I'm rather surprise to see your beauty is still as marvelous as before." The two soon arrived at the crime scene and instead of stopping like Mira to examine the broken showcase Naruto walked to a picture on the wall and stared at it with his hands in his pocket "Is it because of your magic that grant you the ability to keep your beauty?" the man asked, rather flirtatious toward Mira.

"No, it's something else" Mira shook her head and kneeled down to examine the floor around the showcase. Naruto was right, there was some runes written on the floor around it, showing that there used to be a magic circle around the Staff to prevent anyone from touching it. From the first look, the runes were very complicated but she could recognize the magic, which was rather powerful and well-prepared.

"-san, you said...someone broke into this room two nights ago without alerting the security system and stole the staff?" Mira asked "They must be very strong to be able to get through this kind of barrier."

"Yes, I believe that they are mages." The man nodded his head.

Naruto glanced around the museum and saw many guards; some of them were mages and seem to be on guard.

"Yes, my friend also thinks that they are no ordinary thieves, isn't that right Naruto-kun?" Mira smiled at Naruto, who was still having his back at her before standing up "I promise to find them and bring the Staff back to your Museum, Tosi-san" Mira smiled at him.

"Oh, I have no doubt Mirajane-san" Tosi smiled at the former model.

"We should go look for them soon Naruto-kun" Mira then walked to Naruto, but got curious when he was still staring at the picture in front of him "You have any idea where to look for first?" She whispered to Naruto. Mira had no idea where the Staff was and where should they look for it first and the local town people did say that there wasn't any Dark Guild or Dark Mage ten miles radius around the town.

"Right here, in this museum." His words shocked everyone, including the Director of the Museum and Mirajane, as well as all the guards standing around the room "Isn't that right? Tosi-san?" Naruto turned around and faced the man.

"Naruto-kun, what are you talking about?" Mira asked, still shocked from what he just said.

"I don't think I understand what you are trying to say sir." The director of the Museum said, with a smile on his face thought it became somewhat nervous

"He lured mages here to steal their magic. You're the one who stole the magic staff and made it look like a group dark mages sneaked into this place and stole it. Mira, do you remember what I said about sensing other emotions?" Naruto asked and Mira couldn't help but nod her head "Well, unless that the bald head over there is holding some grudges against you or he simply want to feel your ass" Mira sweat dropped at that statement "...he is having a rather dark and negative emotion toward us."

"Is it the truth Tosi-san?" Mira asked, looking at the man with her eyes hardened.

A cruel smirk then appeared on his face as the man looked at Naruto and Mira darkly, a magic circle appeared within his hand and in a flash the Staff of Absolution appeared and glowed with an aura of dark magic. Naruto glanced around and saw that the guards around them removed their clothes and appeared to be bloodthirsty mob of dark mage, with magic weapons glinted dangerously within their hands.

"I must admit boy..." Tosi laughed as he held the staff within his hand "you're very smart. The first mage who didn't fall into my trap right away, unlike many others who got their magic being taken away from them before I ended their life." He chuckled darkly before saying "Tell me, how?"

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face, as he crossed his arms on his chest and a cool aura appeared around him. Mira couldn't help but look at him and gulped slightly; waiting for the usual quiet blond to show off his awesome intelligent like that teenager detective who was turned into a kid in a series she read when she was younger.

"Well, that is only my instinct. I was not too sure about it so I decided to test my theory through a joke but...you felt for my trick right away, which was rather pathetic I must say." Mira immediately face-palmed, having expecting Naruto to say something a lot cooler than that with all that know it all aura around him.

"You..." Tosi gritted his teeth in anger before pointing his staff forward "No matter, I will just take your magic then!" And the Staff of Absolution began to glow.

"Stay back Naruto!" Mira cried out and stood in front of him with her arms raised a little but to her shock, Naruto suddenly pushed through her and walked calmly toward Tosi with his hands in his pocket.

Her eyes then widened in horror as she saw golden energy started to be released from Naruto and was sucked into the staff. Tosi grinned in satisfaction as he felt himself got more and more powerful, in a few seconds and the stupid blond mage would collapse and his body withered away like an old leaf.

However, much to everyone's shock, Naruto kept walking forward like nothing happened and stood directly in front of Tosi with a lazy expression on his face. Mira wanted to interfere, but something was telling her that she should stand here and watch what would happen next.

"Go on, suck them all out." Naruto challenged with a sly smirk as more and more energy was drawn from his body "Yeah, feel like a mosquito sucking my blood or something like that." His hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the Staff "Sorry pal," he said in a very slow tone, so low that only Tosi could hear him "last time I let the guy used this Staff to suck all the energy he wanted from me, he turned to something that I would like to call a pain in the ass and destroy the whole city before I care enough to put a stop to it." He then tightened the grip around the Staff and to Tosi's shock, cracks began to appear on it "Can't let you do the same thing, sorry" Naruto then pushed the Staff forward and hit Tosi hard on his head, knocking the mage out.

The blond then raised the Staff before slamming it down to the floor, so hard that it broke the stone floor and impaled deeply into it.

"Let's see..." Naruto reached his hand into the man's inner pocket and pulled out a stack of checks "Since we found your Staff, we will take the reward for this mission, one million jewels." Naruto then wrote down the amount he needed before perfectly copying his signature, which Naruto saw on the mission request. He then tore away the check from the stack "Thank you." He wrote down a few more words and threw it down the man's face. "Let's go Mira!" Naruto said and walked out of the Museum.

"W-Wait for me Naruto!" Mira cried out and quickly followed behind Naruto, as she crossed Tosi's unconscious form she couldn't help but glance at the stack of checks on his face.

Her eyes widened when she saw the words Naruto wrote on it.

Fuck you!

After the two mages of Fairy Tail left, the dark mages managed to get over their shock and fear and quickly ran over to check on their leader, some gathered around the staff and tried to pull it out of the ground. However, no matter how they tried, the dark mages could make the staff move a single inch.

 _Line Break_

"I'm back, everyone!" Mira said cheerily and opened the door of her Guild, letting Naruto walk in first before following behind him much to the shock of their fellow guildmates.

"That...was fast!" Erza stuttered "You found the artifact already?" she asked in surprise.

"Not me, Naruto found it with his super intelligent mind" Mira pointed to her head and went into a thinking pose "You won't believe how cool he was." everyone turned their head to look at Naruto who sat down heavily on his usual seat and closed his eyes.

"Interesting, I must say." Makarov nodded his head with a smile.

"Master...can I talk with you?" Mira walked toward the third master and whispered to him "Alone?"

"Of course my dear, please follow me." Makarov nodded his head before leading Mirajane away.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: My deepest apology for the wrong update a few minutes ago XP. I hope this chapter will make you forgive me for my ridiculous mistake.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter with Naruto's first mission. There was no fighting scene in this chapter but I hope you like how badass I portrayed Naruto with his intelligent XD. Like I said before, there will be two or three more chapters before the start of Grand Magic Game, to let Naruto have some more times to bond with everyone in the Guild and possibly form the first step of relationship with the girls I planned for his Harem.**_

 _ **Talk about Harem, my deepest apology because I forgot to mention Jenny in the previous chapters XD.**_

 _ **That's all I want to say**_

 _ **Again, sorry for the mistake. Please Read and Review too!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning: This chapter wasn't betaed**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speechs.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"Naruto! Stop reading that stupid book and fight me for real this time!"

"For your information Natsu, this is not a stupid book." Naruto replied blankly to the energetic fire dragon slayer, which in his opinion was a lot annoyer than usual these past few days. "And a no is a no. I have no reason to fight you." He then turned his head to look at the white haired barmaid, who then put a dish of full of cookies down to the table in front of him "Thank you Mira." He said gratefully and returned to read his book, picking up a cookie and take a small bite.

"Enjoy your snack, Naruto-kun." Mira said cheerily before dashing away.

The third master of Fairy Tail, Makarov sat on the bar stand with a cup of beer in his hands, his eyes was still looking at Naruto Uzumaki the newest member of his Guild with curiosity. Three days had passed since Naruto's first mission, also an S-class mission with Mirajane and the blond had returned to his usual spot and daily activities, which were now included a book in them. Almost a week passed since the day Naruto joined Fairy Tail and yet they still knew nothing about him or his power. Naruto was an enigma, a puzzled that could never be solved, extremely hard to read and impossible to know what he was thinking in his head with that usual blank, lazy and uncared about what was happening around him expression on his face.

Mira told him about Naruto's incredible intelligent and sharp instinct after they returned from the mission. He was able to tell a lot about their mission just by looking at the mission request and some panel and newspaper he saw on the way to the train, something Makarov only heard from the stories about the First Master, a genius tactician and incredible clever young woman. Not only that but he was able to tell that the director of Bosco Museum of Magic Art was the thief in the first place. But what shocked him the most was the case about the Staff of Absolution, something that was greatly feared in the history of magic before the Zeref became an immortal and known by Earthland as the most powerful Dark Mages. The Staff could suck out one's magic as well as their life-force, killing the mage before turning it into the staff user's magic and gave him limitless amount of magic and yet Naruto was able to withstand to sucking process without any trouble, as if nothing happened.

It terrified him thinking just how powerful this young man was. Naruto's magical energy was sucked out of his body for a total ten seconds and he still appeared to be perfectly normal, while it was recorded in the History of Magic that a second of sucking was already deadly, even for the strongest mages.

Makarov only had a glimpse of his power during Acnologia's attack which was more than unimaginable to begin with and yet from what he saw, Naruto wasn't even serious at that time.

An enigma...no better word to describe Naruto Uzumaki.

"Please, you got to fight me Naruto!" Natsu said with a massive grin, leaning on Naruto's table with Happy sitting on the top of his head "I trained a lot these past few days to beat you, even if I can't beat you now I want to test out just how much more powerful I had become."

"Listen here kid," Naruto said and put the last piece of cookies he was eating into his mouth before picking up a new one "Why don't you go and rub your girlfriend's ass over there or something like that to return her feeling" He pointed to Lisanna, who flinched in shock and blushed furiously at his words "and leave me alone for one second."

Makarov couldn't help but snort quietly, Naruto also has a rather sick sense of humor.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked in confusion before shaking his head "Anyway, let's fight!" the pinkette roared and intended to punch Naruto in the face, only for him to lazily move his head to the side and easily avoid Natsu's punch, making the younger boy fall forward.

The fire Dragon slayer smirked and immediately got up to his feet and prepared for another attack. However before he could even make a single move, he was punched right in the face and sent flying across the hall.

"Natsu!" the person attacked him was none other than Erza Scarlet, as she said loudly with authority in her voice and pointed her finger at the boy, who was getting back to his feet at the other side of the hall while massaging his hurt cheek with his hand "How many times do I have to tell you not to pick a fight with your fellow guildmates?"

"Red head and their temper." Naruto muttered and flipped to another page of his book.

"I'm so sorry for his behavior, Naruto. It seemed I didn't educate him about fighting among friends well enough." Erza said to him before saying "You may strike me."

"A masochist, I see" Naruto nodded his head without turning back. Erza was about to say something when suddenly the one she punched away jumped to stand in front of her.

"Oi Erza!" Natsu cried out "Don't you think it is unfair for us that Naruto keeps his magic all for himself until now?" Natsu asked while pointing his hand at Naruto "If he is our friend then there should be no secret between us."

"From the moment you were born, life is unfair kid and you will have to live with that." Naruto said emotionlessly as he flipped through a page before saying "Sometime, you will have to fight battle where you don't even know what your opponent power is and learn to prepare for the worst."

"That is why I'm asking you to fight me, I have prepared for the worst already!" Natsu said with a cheery grin "I trained a lot you know, these past few days to fight you."

"Naruto," Makarov spoke up "Natsu isn't going to give up unless you give him what he wants." the Guild master chuckled.

"And then have him come back ask for more, no thanks old man." Naruto shook his head.

"Even though I don't agree with Natsu's action, I agree with the master." Erza nodded "You should fight him, a friendly spar won't hurt." Natsu nodded his head rapidly.

Naruto could only sigh and closed his book and stood up from his seat before looking down at Natsu straight in the eyes. It wasn't like he got anything to do and it had been a long time since he actually tried to do something other than sat at one place and felt the time passed slowly around him pointlessly.

"Okay kid, if you want it then I will show you." Naruto then leaned back and said with a satisfaction smirk, holding five wallets in his hand "If I win I will take all of your money, including your team's money as well." those who was drinking spit their beer out of their mouth in shock.

"GAH!" Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy all checked their pocket and found it completely empty before crying out in surprise "When did you?!" they all asked and pointed at Naruto. Even Erza who stored her wallet in her pocket dimension was also stolen.

"...and I will also cook your cats" Naruto said with a devious smirk and much to everyone's shock again, holding Happy, Carla and Lily's tail in his hands.

"Carla!"

"Happy!"

"Lily!"

Makarov and Gildart broke out in laughter. Naruto sure had a sick sense of humor.

"Oi! Don't make a joke like that!" Natsu cried out and tried to grab his wallet as well as Happy, who along with Carla and Lily was getting very uncomfortable with their tails being held like that "Give me back Happy and my money." Naruto then released the cat but he still kept the wallets in his hands.

"Here is the other side of the deal, Natsu. If you win not only I return these wallets to you, I will also give you this." Naruto reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a blue gem attracted to it.

"What is so special about that anyway?" Natsu asked while tilting his head to the side, not impressed.

"This necklace belonged to my godmother, before that it belonged to her grandfather." Naruto smiled, one of a few real smiles Fairy Tail had ever seen from him before continuing "It was made from a special Crystal Gem and if you sold this to a Jewelry Store, three mountains containing gold mines could be bought with the profits."

"WHAT!" Everyone cried out in absolute shock, even the master and Gildart.

"Y-You...you actually wearing a fortune on your neck?" Natsu gasped in shock "You're kidding!"

"No I'm not, this thing is actually priceless" Naruto smirked evilly and challengingly "I guarantee you that." there was no lie in his tone.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" Natsu cried out with excitement "You're on! I'm all fired up"

 _Line Break_

A few minutes later, everyone was geared up and greatly excited for the fight about to take place, as this was the first time they would be able to see Naruto in action for real. Many had cups of beer in their hands as well as popcorn, some prattled about random things, and others were placing bets to predict the winner.

Cana, of course, was taking everyone's bets. Naruto and Natsu's fighting ground was a large open area of grass and dirt in the middle of the lush Forest near Magnolia town. The wizards of Fairy Tail were gathered around the southern rim of the area.

"Ugh!" Natsu ignited flames around his body in anticipation. "C'mon, let's get this fight started already!" he cried out with Naruto standing in front of him.

From across the crowd, Cana was sitting on a wooden crate. A barrel of beer was by her side while she gathered bets from other members in the Guild. For the first time ever, everyone was betting on Naruto to win, only his team was praying that Natsu would somehow find a way to win in order to get back their money

"Keep your shorts on!" Cana shouted at Natsu. "I still got people placing their bets."

"Garh! I want to fight him already!" Natsu then pointed his finger to Naruto "Remember, you're not allowed to use that staring trick of yours and had to use your magic or fight for real in this fight." that was something both Naruto and Natsu agreed on. Natsu would go all out against him while Naruto would show his magic to the pinkette at a form of respect.

"All bets are in!" Cana shouted.

Once Master Makarov heard Cana's announcement, he took a few steps in front of the crowd and "Let the match... _begin!_ " he swiped his hand through the air while announcing loudly.

Immediately the Fire Dragon Slayer then leapt forward, his flames intensifying from his fist as he did so while Naruto was still standing completely still and slowly reached his hand into his pocket. Everyone held their breath and waited for him to pull out a weapon or something like that.

And he pulled out the book he had been reading all this time.

"What the hell!" Natsu stopped midway through his attack when he saw Naruto opened his book and casually read it "What are you doing?!" he cried out.

"I'm going to enjoy this book because it's too good to leave it for later." Naruto said while pointing one finger up "I will add one more rule into our fight, if you manage to land even a slightest of blow on me, you will win."

"What?! Are you looking down on me again?" Natsu cried out.

"Nope, I'm very serious right here." Naruto looked up from his book "I will use my magic, that's a promise."

"Okay then, don't regret it later!" and with that, Natsu charged at Naruto again with his fist flared with dragon's fire " **Karyuu no Tekken!** "

Natsu sent a punch toward Naruto, but before his fist could connect with the blond's face, sand suddenly shot up from the ground and formed a wall in front of Naruto, stopping Natsu's fist from punching Naruto in the face.

"Sand magic?!" Max cried out in shock "He can use Sand magic too?"

"No...There is something different about that sand." Erza shook her head and the master nodded his head.

Natsu gritted his teeth and kicked Naruto, however the sand suddenly moved to the side and block Natsu's foot as well. Out of frustration Natsu then jumped to the right and made another attack but once again, the wall of sand rose up on itself and stopped Natsu's attack, as if it had a mind on itself.

"No magic power is coming from that guy" Laxus commented "The sand is protecting him on its own."

"What? How is that even possible?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Look at him, he is not even looking" Gildart said calmly, looking at Natsu who was sending punches and kicks at Naruto's wall of sand from behind the blond.

"An absolute defend." Naruto said and thrust his palm to behind him, making a column of sand shot out and crashed into Natsu's face, knocking him back several feet away "Unless you're faster than the sand's reaction, you won't be able to get through this defend."

"And from the look of it, that reaction is almost instantly." Makarov nodded his head "This fight is over for Natsu."

"Don't look down on me!" Natsu gritted his teeth and brought his head back " **Karyuu..."** his cheeks puffed out " **no HOKO!** " an enormous torrent of flames ripped out from the boy's mouth and toward Naruto, who only smirked.

The wall of sand suddenly engulfed Naruto from his head down and suddenly fell to the ground freely as if he wasn't there at all. Natsu stopped his attack and looked around to search for any sign of Naruto.

" **KaNeko...no Tekken!** " in a blur, Naruto suddenly appeared behind Natsu with his fist cocked back in the same manner of Natsu's usual Iron fist attack stance, with blue flame dancing around his hand. "Sorry, can't help it!" He then punched Natsu right in the face, knocking him back several feet on the ground.

"Blue fire?" Gray asked in shock "Just how many magic does he has?" Everyone was also wondering the same thing.

Natsu picked himself off the ground and wiped the bruise on his cheek. Usually, fire attacks wouldn't be able to do much damage on him and yet he clearly felt the heat and power of Naruto's fire, showing that it was no ordinary flame.

"This is what I'm talking about." He grinned with his body shook with excitement "A real fight!"

"Yes, like a man!" Elfman cried out while nodding his head

"There is plenty way to toy with you, kid." Naruto smirked as the flame around his hand disappeared, his body crouched low as he drop his book "but for now, let me show you the different in our power." as soon as Naruto's book touch the ground, Naruto disappeared.

The next thing they saw was an invisible force slammed into Natsu's back, creating a small yet noticeable shockwave and sent him into the air and the dragon slayer could only cry out in pain, desperately trying to regain his body but before he could do so, something suddenly smashed into Natsu's stomach and sent him away again but not a second later Natsu was once again attacked by something he nor everyone could see.

Fairy Tail watched in shock as Natsu was smacked around like a ragdoll in the air. The shockwaves were becoming stronger and stronger with each second and even Natsu's uncontrollable tossed speed was becoming hard to keep up to.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked with her body shaking "I can't...see anything at all."

"Too fast..." Laxus muttered with his eyes wide in shock "This is way too fast!" and then. Natsu was smacked down to the ground before being forced into the air once again. This time, Naruto appeared above him, fully revealed himself to be the one who attacked all this time.

"That is not human speed" Jet, the one who already used to extreme speed because of his magic muttered in shock with sweat pouring down his forehead.

"I will take all of your money."

That was the only thing Natsu could hear before blackness took over him as Naruto sent a hard punch into Natsu's stomach, smashing him down to the ground with so much force that it created shockwave strong enough to knock everyone back.

Naruto then returned to the ground gratefully and picked up his book without any more words.

"Winner...Naruto..." Makarov stated quietly

"I won't cook the cats," Naruto said and reached for the wallets, he then opened each of them before pulling the stacks of money out of them before throwing the wallets back to their owners "But I think I will take these." He walked to Mira and picked out a few thousand jewels "This is for my meals for the next few days and some tips for you." Mira could only accept with her head nod slowly. Naruto then walked into the Guild and close the door behind him.

What kind of power was that?

 _ **A few hours later**_

"Man! This suck!" Natsu Dragneel muttered with bandages wrapped around him from head to toe. Naruto clearly didn't go easy on him that day and now he was left with a lot of injures as well as broken bones and bruises all on his body even after most of them were healed by Wendy, unable to do anything other than cross his arms on his chest and huffed all day.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy cried out with her finger pointing at Natsu "This is what you get for making our money got taken away pointlessly like that." Gray, Erza and Wendy flinched at the mention of their money.

"Hey, isn't Naruto the one who stole it?"

"Then don't go around challenge him again!" Then she cried "How do I suppose to pay my rent this month?" she then walked over to Naruto, who was at his usual spot and read a copy of the Sorcerer Magazine while enjoying cookies and tea served by Mira "Um, Naruto..."

"Yes?" He asked, not taking his way from his book.

"C-Can you...g-give me my money back?" She stuttered nervously "I worked very hard to earn them so I can pay my rent this month." She put both of her hands together "Please." she said hopefully.

"No can't do" Naruto said shortly, shattered all of Lucy's hope "If I remember correctly, none of you tried to stop Natsu from continuing to his challenge after I told him about the money I would take if I win...apparently you all agreed to it."

"B-But..." Naruto then closed the magazine and put it down to the table before turning his head to look at Lucy "W-what?" She was a little taken apart by the way Naruto was looking at her.

"I don't know why a girl like you has to worry so much about money?" Naruto asked "Ever since I came here, I had heard a total of fifty two times you whined about rent and money and that was in this building alone."

"Wait, you counted?" Someone shouted, overheard Naruto and Lucy's conversation.

"Hard to not notice if she kept doing that from time to time." Lucy blushed in embarrassment. Naruto then turned back to Lucy "My point is, you can become a model or something like that with this kind of body. Have you ever tried modeling before?" Naruto asked, taking a bite of his snack.

"Yeah, but..."

"Let's me guess, you were modeling and those guys came and ruined it" Naruto pointed his finger to Natsu and Gray.

"No...I mean, yeah they did something like that but my dream is becoming a writer, not a model so..." Lucy chuckled nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"A writer eh?" Naruto let out a soft smile before saying "Any book yet?" he asked.

"Yes...but, you know..." Naruto brought out his hand to stop her from saying anything more, already understood from the way she was acting that Lucy's books couldn't sell very well before pulling a small scroll out of the pouch behind him "What is that?" Naruto inscrolled his scroll, showing multi complex characters inside before pressing his hand on the largest symbol. Lucy gasped when she saw a book appeared out of it "Here, I will let you borrow this." Naruto gave it to Lucy.

"Um...what is this book?" Lucy asked in amazement "The Tale of the Utterly Gusty Shinobi?" she turned around and searched for the author's name "Jiraiya the toad sage?"

"Muwahaha, who in the right mind would name a book with that lame name!?" Natsu and his cat roared out in laughter. However they immediately stopped and their face became as pale as ghost when two kunai was thrown toward them and impaled onto the wooden wall, only a millimeter from their face.

"That book is as important to me as this necklace" Naruto said, pointing at the necklace he wear on his neck "My godfather is the writer. It's not the best-seller ever but to me it is the best kind of book." Naruto said with a smile, as Lucy opened the book and took a glance.

"This is..." she muttered.

"Yes, I was named after the main character of that book." Naruto nodded his head "It was sold poorly, nobody bought it." Naruto turned back to eat his snack "I hope it will give you some inspirations, to never give up as a writer and for your future books as well." Lucy then hugged it tightly to her chest before bowing.

"Thank you!" She stood up with a bright smile.

Naruto then reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a stack of moneys, before giving it to Lucy.

"Here, I won't return the money to you but I will give you this to have a copy of each and every single one of your novels." Lucy gasped in shock.

"I will send them to you immediately!" Lucy rapidly bowed her head before running out of the Guilds as fast as she could, heading to her home to grab the books Naruto bought while crying out in happiness.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu grumbled.

Naruto looked up and saw Mirajane smiling at him softly.

"What?"

"You do care about everyone, don't you?" Mira asked softly and put another cup of tea down to the table in front of Naruto "Here, this is on me this time."

"Thanks." Naruto nodded his head.

"By the way Naruto, interesting magic you has there." Makarov spoke up while looking at the scroll on Naruto's table "I didn't recall it name, though."

"Fuinjutsu. Sealing art of Shinobi" Naruto said and folded his scroll back and put it into his pocket.

"Wait, you mean like a Ninja?" Natsu asked excitedly, holding the Kunai in his hands "And isn't this Ninja's weapons too? You're a ninja?!"

"What an annoyed brat!" Naruto said and pushed him away "Anyway old man, are there any new mission I can do?" Naruto asked "I'm saving money to buy a house."

"You really need to save money with that thing on your neck?" Gray asked, pointing at Naruto.

"Other than put it to gambling, I have no reason to sell it" Naruto shook his head.

"I got one here, but it is only a C-class mission." Makarov said and brought out a mission request from his pocket "Something about a blue gemstone fell into the ocean and they couldn't find it."

"I will do it." Naruto stood up and got the paper request from the master "Tell Lucy to put my books on the table, I will get them later" and with that he left the Guild.

 _Line Break_

"You lost it here?" Naruto asked, standing on the deck of the fancy pleasure boat that was taking him to the middle of nowhere, in his opinion of course. The man who requested this mission was rather rich and was a famous director of the Sorcerer Magazine, who was doing his business using his own pleasure boat. The gemstone Naruto was looking for was a gift for his wife, but he accidentally dropped it during a photo shoot yesterday with the magazine's model and the gem rolled on the deck before falling to the sea below.

"Yes, right at this spot." The man nodded his head "Young man, wait!" Without listening to the man who requested the mission, Naruto jumped over the cliff and down to the sea below "Do all Fairy Tail's mages this reckless?" his asked while chuckling nervously before turning to the coxswain "Oi, stop the boat will you." He said loudly.

"I found it!" His head snapped to the side and saw Naruto popped his head up from the water surface holding a blue gemstone in his hand "Is this the right thing?" he asked loudly.

"That was fast..." The photographer said in amazement before reaching out for a float with a string attracted to it "Here..." He turned around and about to throw the float to Naruto when suddenly the blond launched himself out of the water several feet into the air before landing gratefully down to the spot he was at a few second ago "now I know why Jackson is so excited when it comes to you guys." He said slowly.

"Here, your gemstone" Naruto gave it to the man.

"Thank you, do you need dry..." But he stopped when he realized that Naruto was completely dry "I guess you don't need dry clothes, do yah?"

"Yep, a glass of something other than sea water would be nice." Naruto said with a smile "And of course, my reward should be nice."

"I will get you something to drink and reward, please wait here and enjoy the view." The man said before hurriedly returned to the cabin, heading to his room to get what Naruto was asking for.

Naruto sighed as he stared at the cloud lazily floating on the sky above him.

His life sure suck

That was the only thing that was residing inside of his head. Doing missions like this clearly reminded him of the old day, with his team and everyone, brought back a lot of memories but at the same time made Naruto wanted to quit this as soon as possible and spend his life alone again on Tenrou Island, again. He didn't know what Mavis was thinking in that little head yet extremely smart of her, being one of the only persons that took a part in his life Naruto couldn't fully read or foresee her intentions something that the both of them shared, but clearly she wanted him to stop being so miserable and pathetic by filling his too quiet life with her pride party.

A little more than a week and Naruto already had to beat up a brat just so he would stop bugging him. The only reason Naruto agreed to tag along with them was because Mavis said he might find something interesting from them.

What a turn of life!

At least, he got something to do now.

"It's time everyone." Naruto moved his head down a little and saw a slim young woman of average height with large blue eyes wearing a white bathrobe on her body, curly long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reached down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head above her right ear stepped onto the deck with a group of men behind her, probably the Sorcerer Magazine's photography crew with the equipments they were carrying.

When they were a few meters away from Naruto, at the top of the deck a man then walked over and put a long chair there while the other setting up the light, mirror and everything Naruto could think about a professional photoshoot. When everything was setting, the young woman then undid the belt around her waist and removed her bathrobe from her body, showing that she was wearing a blue patterned bikini with white outlines and an absolutely perfect curvy body, something that could only belonged to a professional super model, with large breasts and curves at all the right place.

She then sat down on the chair and made a sexy pose, with a soft and seductive smile on her face.

"Yes yes, just like that Jenny-chan" The photographer said, giving her a thumb up.

"Such a splendid woman isn't she" The director returned with Naruto's money and a glass of lemonade in his hand "In case you're among the group that just returned her name is Jenny Realight, our pride model and the current Miss Fiore." Naruto nodded his head "Here, I can't find any beer or wine on this ship so I hope you are in the mood for some lemonade."

"Don't worry, this is fine because I don't drink." Naruto took the glass of lemonade and took the straws into his mouth.

"Hard to find a young man like you these day." The director chuckled before giving Naruto his reward "Here, the money I promised in the mission request." Naruto then took it and put into his pocket "How old are you young man, eighteen or twenty?"

"I'm older than I look." Was Naruto's reply before pointing at Jenny "Mirajane of my Guild is a model too, right?"

"Yep, she was one of the most popular models we ever had seven years ago before she disappeared along with a large part of Fairy Tail." Naruto nodded his head "If she was still here at that time, I bet that she would easily become Miss Fiore."

"Seem like it" Naruto nodded his head. He didn't say it out loud but Naruto admitted that Mirajane was very attractive and beautiful, maybe even more than Jenny Realight. Naruto then finished his glass of lemonade before giving it back to the director "Thanks for the drink, glad to do business with you." He turned around and was about to leave when suddenly, he saw a ship approached with a group of men standing on it. Base on their appearance Naruto would call that they wasn't here for good intention, not to mention they also had a flag with a skull on it.

"Shit, it is the pirate!" He heard someone cried out in horror, everyone began to get panic.

"W-Why are they here?" He saw Jenny ran to his left and looked at the approaching pirate with nervousness on her face "Not good!"

"You know these guys?" Naruto pointed his hand to the group of pirates.

"Not really, but I heard about them." Jenny nodded her head before saying "They are very dangerous pirates, and most of them are Dark Mages on the wanted list." Naruto then turned her head to look at Naruto "Do you know how to fight, we have to protect everyone on this?" but her eyes widened when she saw Naruto smirked and put his hands together in front of him.

"Look boss, we hit the jackpot!" One of the pirates shouted and pointed his hand at Jenny.

"Really? Of all the ship you guys could think about...it has to be this one?" Naruto smirked widen as his hands formed various handseals, so fast that Jenny couldn't see his hands move at all. He then stopped, with his index and little fingers were raised up, the middle and ring fingers are each folded on top of the hand opposite itself and interlocked with each another, and the thumbs were pressed together at their end segments "The irony of life...really"

"What are you talking about, now is not the time for..." But her eyes widened when she saw blue aura began to form around him before exploding in a powerful gust of wind, so powerful that if Jenny didn't have her grip on the cliff she would be blown away. The pirates were also a little taken apart by this.

" **Suiton...** " The water around him began to rise up on itself around them " **Suiryūdan no Jutsu** " Jenny, along with everyone else who was looking at the water all gasped in shock when they saw it formed into the shapes of a massive amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon. It was so big that the head alone could completely oversize the entire pleasure boat.

"B-boss..." one of the pirates said in terror.

"W-what the hell is that?!" they screamed out in horror as the dragon then crashed down on their boat, completely destroyed it and washed all of the pirates away, tossing them into the sea much to the photography crew and Jenny's amazement. The pirates all screamed out in terror and swam away as fast as they could as the dragon still existed and continued to chase after them.

"A-amazing..." Jenny gasped in shock. She had heard from her friends at Blue Pegasus that despite their current status, all of Fairy Tail's mages were incredible strong but this was the first time she had seen one in action like this and it shocked her to the core.

"Not as big as it used to be but...oh well." Naruto shrugged his shoulders before looking at Jenny, seeing the blue stamp on her arm "Blue Pegasus?"

"Yes, you're a mage of Fairy Tail right?" Jenny nodded her head, looking at the symbol of Fairy Tail on the armband he wore on the right sleeve of his shirt.

"Kind of" Naruto shrugged, which confused Jenny but he offered the model his hand nonetheless "Naruto Uzumaki, glad that I can protect Fiore's number one flower from bad guys."

Jenny let out a soft giggle at that before taking his hand into hers and shook it.

Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly.

What he just did brought back a feeling that Naruto already forgot a long time ago.

Maybe Mavis was right about all this.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Heya! A new chapter for the fan of Fairy's Guardian, as always I hoped that you will like it and give me lot and lot of feedbacks to tell me what you think about this chapter.**_

 _ **You like Naruto and Natsu's fight? How I made Naruto completely overpowered Natsu and still appeared to be toying with him? I also hoped you like Jenny's introduction into this story, as she would be a part of Naruto's harem in the future.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be the first start of the Grand Magic Game Arc, as Naruto will be forced to tag along with Fairy tail's strongest team on their training trip. That is a great opportunity for me to develop his relationship with two certain girls of his harem, Erza and Lucy as well as Ultear who is going to appear later like cannon Fairy Tail to help Team Natsu unlock their second origin.**_

 _ **Two more chapters before the start of Grand Magic Game, and I guarantee you that Naruto will also participate in this event and show the whole world what he capable of in fights against the other mages.**_

 _ **As always, please read and review**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speechs.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"You healed fast kid," Naruto said lazily and elbowed Natsu right in the face without turning back, so hard that the whole guild cringe as they could feel the force of Naruto's hard, yet still lazy attack "but you're not monkey guys who become stronger every time they were beaten and healed back to full strength, so literally, you still can't beat me." Naruto finished with Natsu crashed into the wall.

"What kind of strength is that?" Everyone cried out as the entire wall collapsed around Natsu. Even though it was just a wooden wall, doing something like that with just a simple elbow wasn't something they could consider normal or human.

"You can control sand and fire. You're also very fast..." Natsu busted out of broken wall and leaped at Naruto again "Now you're insanely strong as well. All of them make me all fired up!" Natsu cried and engulfed his fist in dragon's fire.

"Natsu, that's enough." Erza was about to interfere, not because he was worrying for Natsu or even Naruto, but he afraid that Naruto's beating would be too much for this small building to handle.

"By the way, do you know that I can also do this?" Naruto took the straws from his glass and put into his mouth before blowing a bubble from the tip. Everyone gasped when the bubble got a whole lot bigger yet it still didn't explode in just a second and flew away from Naruto's straws and took Natsu into it.

"Oi, what the hell is this!?" Natsu cried out as he was taken into the air. Natsu tried to destroy the bubble by punching it rapidly with his flaming fist but much to his shock, it proved to be impossibly more durable than normal bubble "That's it..." He took a deep breath and his cheeks started to swell up " _ **Karyuu no...**_ "

"If I were you I would take a second thought before doing something like that."

" **HOKO!** " but as soon as Natsu used his signature breathe attack, the bubble exploded "WAH!" Natsu cried out as he was once again tossed away. The explosion was powerful enough to shake the entire building as well as knock who was standing down to the ground.

"Naruto!" Erza cried out while pointing his finger at Naruto "Can you stop using destructive spells like that? You're destroying the guild!" and he said he would never do it Fairy Tail's style

"What spell?" Naruto asked lazily and blew more, much smaller bubbles before using the straws to bust them normally "I simply blow bubble, are there something wrong with..." Naruto then glanced down when he heard giggling sounds belonged to a young girl with black hair tied into a braid and a small, orange cowboy hat on her head. She was reaching for the bubbles flying around Naruto with her arms raised above her head, a large and cute smile on her face.

But the smile soon disappeared when all of the bubble bust away.

Naruto looked at her for a second before putting the straws into his mouth again and blew out more bubbles. Asuka laughed happily as the soap bubbles surrounded her and used both of her hands to bust them.

"Asuka right?" Naruto asked and the little girl nodded her head rapidly. Naruto then brought his hand out and from his palm, a white flower rose from it before blooming. Naruto then picked it out of his palm and gave it to Asuka, who smiled widely and took it.

"Thank you!" The girl cried out and ran back to her parent to show her parent the flower.

"And he said he didn't care much about us." Mirajane commented with a soft smile.

"The First accepted him into our Guild for a reason, you know." Erza nodded her head, also smiling "Oh, thank you Mira." Erza's face immediately lifted up with a thousand watt smile as Mira put a slice of strawberry cheesecake down to the table "And I heard from master that she was very wise."

"She sure is..."

Mira nodded her head before walking away just as the Guild master stepped into the Guild while carrying a stack of papers in his hands.

"Oh, welcome back master" Mira said brightly to the old master before coming over to help him carry the documents "How was the meeting with the Council?"

"Stressful, at least they didn't have many things to breath down my neck other than a couple of house Team Natsu destroyed on their missions." Makarov said and jumped on the bar stand, letting Mira put the stack of documents down beside him "By the way Naruto, nice job on your latest mission. The Director of Sorcerer Magazine promised to have good words about us on the upcoming volume, all thanked to you saving them from the pirates with...a giant water dragon."

"Just do my job." Naruto said simply.

"Wait a minute..." Natsu cried out while pointing his hand at Naruto "He can control sand, fire, blows explosive bubble, can create flower with his hand and now you can control the water too?" He asked in shock "Just how many magic do you have?" Naruto only shrugged "Hey, tell and don't keep it for yourself like that, right Happy?"

"Aye!" The cat agreed with his friend with his trademark catchphrase.

"Wait...create flower?" Makarov asked in shock "Does this mean that you can create and manipulating plants or maybe nature too?"

"Yep" Naruto nodded his head.

"What about it Oji-chan?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"That magic is the same magic as Warrod Sequen's magic, one of the Four Gods of Ishgar, the fourth strongest Wizard Saint" Everyone became dead silent by Makarov's announcement before turning their head to look at Naruto in shock "He is also the..."

"One of the four founders of Fairy Tail alongside with Mavis." Naruto continued Makarov's words, and the Guild master couldn't help but nod his head "She told me about him." But everyone was clearly didn't pay much attention about that, they was still trying to absorb the information about ONE of Naruto's magic was the same with the fourth strongest Wizard Saint's spell.

"This guy is like a powerhouse or something." Gray muttered with sweat pouring down his forehead "By the way, is it possible to learn that many magic like that?"

"Don't know, never try." Naruto shrugged. To him, it wasn't the truth but it was never a lie either.

The others mages of Fairy Tail gulped nervously. That question just now put a big question mark into their head about Naruto's power.

"Anyway, we also have a lot of things to worry about," Makarov took out from his pocket a small letter "It seems Gildart refused my offer of becoming the fifth Guild master and already went on a mission." He then took a cup of beer given by Mira and released a long sigh "I'm too old for this job and seriously need to retire."

"You're only old when you thought you are old man." Naruto spoke up "I won't call someone who could turn into a giant and almost stopped Acnologia old." He then put the book, one of the books Lucy sold to him into the bag he bought a few days ago and stood up from his seat "Anyway, I'm heading out." He walked to the mission board and randomly took a mission request from it without looking. He then headed to the door and left the Guild without another words.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that he said those words from experience" Makarov commented "How old is he anyway? Twenty?" Mira only shrugged, as never thought about asking Naruto that question before.

"Yosh, I need to train to fight him again!" Natsu punched his palm with a confident grin on his face. He was sure that next time they fought he would be able to at least land a blow on Naruto. "What's wrong Wendy?" Natsu asked when he realized that the sky dragon slayer was tugging his sleeve, trying to get his attention.

"Natsu-san, can you...and everyone," She turned to look at the rest of the team with nervousness "follow me to this place, please"

 _Line Break_

"Can this day get any more exciting?" Naruto asked sarcastically, holding a long mop in his hands and using it to clean the stone floor of Mercurius Castle. While he didn't expect to have a mission at the palace of the royal family of Fiore, he already predicted the mission would be all about cleaning duty or something like that.

This mission was supposed to be done by a whole team, but Naruto didn't read the mission request until he was at the station of Magnolia Town.

But it wasn't something Naruto Uzumaki couldn't handle, since he only had to clean the first and second floor of Mercurius Castle, not the whole castle itself. The man who in charge of the cleaning duty and also was the one who requested the mission said that last night there was a huge party at these two floors, but the other servants of Mercurius Castle were already filling their hands with lot of other works so as usual, like before, they would required the assistance of mages, who could speed things up with their magic.

Maybe they thought it like that, but in Naruto's opinion if this mission fell into Natsu and his team's hand, he doubted the mess would be cleaned up after they finished their job.

Looking around to make sure that no one was around Naruto then willed the water at the lake nearby, gathering them into one tentacle of water before controlling it into the room he was cleaning through the open window, as carefully as he could Naruto then used the water tentacle to clean the room, leaving no piece of dirt or leftovers from the party last night back and speeded his duty up tenfold.

However, when Naruto was about to will the tentacle to the doors, they suddenly opened and someone stepped in.

"Kyah!"

"Oops" Naruto said as the whole tentacle of water pulled that person along with it too. It was a beautiful young woman with green hair and green eyes, wearing a white color dress and donned a fair amount of jewelry on her body.

"Hime-sama!" a rather tall man with dark skin, wearing a set of armors on his body ran in while crying out in horrification "You there, is it you who is doing this?" he asked while pointing at Naruto as the green hair girl was being swirled around inside the tentacle of water.

"Well, sorry." Naruto instantly will the water down to the floor and released the green hair girl from it. The tentacle of water then got smaller and smaller before disappearing completely from existence. It didn't take long for him to realize that he just gave the princess of Fiore a memorable ride on water tentacle.

"Hime-sama!" The Knight cried out and immediately ran to her side, as the princess whole body was as wet as a drown rat, coughing roughly as she had gulped down a fair amount of water "You fool, what the hell are you doing?" he screamed as Naruto.

"Well, you guys..." he was about to ask why didn't they knock before coming in, but then realized that this was Hisui E. Fiore's house, she didn't need to have permission before coming into a room or something like that "You know what? Forget it." he then got down on one knees in front of Hisui and brought out his hand, willing the water away from her body and gathered it into a small orb "There you go." He said and Hisui was stunned when she realized that she was completely dry.

"Now answer..." The knight grabbed Naruto's collar but the princess brought her hand up to stop him.

"It's alright Arcadios-san" The princess shook her head before looking at Naruto "Half of this is our fault after all." She smiled.

"Well, at least you're reasonable." Naruto shrugged before standing up, offering his hand to her "Here, let me help you up." Hisui took his hand and let him pull her up to her feet.

"What is your name?" Hisui asked with a soft smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself then continued before the princess could say anything "and before you ask, no I'm not a new servant of this castle, I'm here for a mission request."

"That means you're a mage? That explain why you can control the water." Hisui nodded her head "Which guild are you from?"

"Fairy Tail." Naruto said shortly and grabbed the mop "Now if you excuse me, I would rather finish this place." And he walked away without any other words.

"How disrespectful!" Arcadios scolded as he glared at Naruto's back, realizing that during their short conversation Naruto didn't address Hisui with the respectful suffix she deserved, not even once. He also didn't apology for what he did to the princess and casually walked away like nothing happened.

"Don't worry Arcadios-san," Hisui let out a soft giggle, with her hand covering her lips "I heard from father that mages of Fairy Tail were once all amazing seven years ago. But after the disappearance of more than half of their guilds, everything went downhill for them" She then released a soft smile "I'm glad that they found their spirit back, Fiore really need mages like him, especially at this timing."

"Are you sure your plan will work, Hisui-sama?" Arcadios asked.

"I'm sure." The princess of Fiore nodded her head "It's time for us to destroy the Dark Mage Zeref once and for all, by activating the Eclipse Gate at the end of this year Grand Magic Game." She then walked away with her guard following closely behind her, completely unaware that Naruto was listening to their conversation this whole time outside of the door.

 _ **A few hours**_ later, having finished with the cleaning duty and received his reward Naruto returned to Fairy Tail like always, pushing the door of Fairy Tail's guild building and walked in with his hands in his pockets. He looked around the Guild and saw that everyone was in the middle of an argument, with no one louder than Macao and his adopted son Romeo.

"How was the mission Naruto-kun?" Mira asked cheerily and immediately walked to his side.

"Cleaning duty, it went well" Naruto nodded his head and pulled out a few hundred of jewels again, giving them to the beautiful barmaid.

"What do you want this time?" Mira asked and accepted the money with a thousand watts smile. Since everything in the guild was completely free, Fairy Tail's mages didn't need to pay for anything, which were usually beers. However, Naruto was the only and also the first person in Fairy Tail paid for his foods and drinks and also gave her a lot of tips, which at this timing when the whole guild was in a hard time, was very helpful for her as well as her siblings.

"Anything that you have in mind should be fine." Mira nodded her head before dashing away while humming happily.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that before heading to Lucy's table, the only place around the guild's hall that wasn't having a fight. The stellar mage was reading The Tale of Utterly Gusty Shinobi, with a very serious expression on her eyes and from the look of it Lucy was half-way done with the book.

"I hope you are enjoying it." Naruto sat down in front of her and said with a smile.

"T-This is incredible...Are you sure it was poorly sold?" Lucy asked in amazement.

"Well, you can say that around my godfather's time everyone thought about it like a joke or something like that." Naruto chuckled "It was a pretty long time ago, took me sometime to translate it." Naruto trailed off, muttering with a very small voice that even Lucy couldn't hear "What is everyone talking about?" He quickly asked before she could ask anything.

"Oh, they are arguing about whether or not Fairy Tail should participate in this year Grand Magic Games." Lucy said.

"I heard about that." Naruto nodded his head. Hisui and Arcadios talked about it and something about Eclipse Gate and destroy Zeref once and for all, which for the first time in awhile interesting enough to pick his interest "Want to climb to the top in a short amount of time?"

"Apparently, it is the only way right now" Lucy laughed nervously.

"But...do you think you can win with your magic power as it is now?" Makarov asked while scratching his chin.

"Yeah, of course we do!" Macao agreed, being the leader of the oppose-the-idea team.

However, his adoptive son knew just the way to inspire the third guild master.

"If we win, the Guild gets a 30,000,000 jewel prize!"

"We're going!" Makarov said with a wield smile and his finger pointed to the ceiling.

"MASTER!"

"It's impossible! There's Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale..."

"And Sabertooth is gonna be there, too!"

"And in the past, we've always taken last place!"

"Don't go boasting that." Elfman shook his head while his siblings could only giggle.

"Don't let that bother you, we'll be fine!" Makarov grinned and punched the air rapidly.

"OH RIGHT! I'm ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu cried out with fire coming from his mouth, making the other mages back off in fear.

"He's lost it!"

"When is this event happening?" Natsu asked, turning his face to Romeo

"In 3 months."

"Yosh! That's plenty of times for us to get ourselves in shape." Natsu grinned and punched his palm with a flaming fist "Fairy Tail will once again be the number one guild in Fiore!" the other members of Fairy Tail nodded their head with a confident smile, believing that they could win this game to get their Guild back to the number one place, even though some others refused to participate.

Then, before anyone could speak anything more, Natsu moved toward Naruto and Lucy's table and grinned at Naruto

"What do you want this time, kid?"

"Train me?"

"Not fight me? That is a surprise" Naruto mocked.

"Hey! I'm being serious right here. With your help we'll probably become the top Guild of Fairy Tail in no time!" Natsu gave him a thumb up "Or...you can join my team and join the event too!"

"Why should I?" Naruto asked "It wasn't like I can gain anything from this event."

 _Line Break_

"YAY-It's the beach!"

How did those brats managed to drag him into this? Naruto wondered in his head when he stood on the hot sand of the beach and stared lazily at Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear, with his arms crossed on his chest. The girls had stripped down to their bikini while the guys already in their colorful swimming trunk, even the blue and white cat already geared up for scuba diving.

Yep...training his ass. Why did they choose the beach anyway? The other teams already went to various places around Fiore and from what he could hear they sounded dangerous and challenging enough to be training ground, not the beach.

"We're not here for playing you know" Carla said blankly. Her words clearly went against what she was wearing.

"Aye" spoke the blue cat.

"Surely we know," Erza, who was wearing white bikini said with a smile before jumping into the water "but what we need now is modulation. Enjoy games, enjoy foods, enjoy sleeping." She said excitedly while playing with the waves.

"But..."

However, before Jet or Droy could say anymore words, they were knocked away into the air by Natsu and Gray, as the two were making their way to the beach with a massive grin on their face, running so fast that they create two massive trails of dust behind them.

"My dear sea!"

"I'm coming!" And they jumped into the water and started to compete with each other in various contest.

Naruto bought for himself a cup of coconut and a hot dog before finding himself a rather quiet spot to enjoy the ocean view and at least, Fairy Tail's teams would be too lost in their fun to care enough to disturb his peace.

He had to admit though; Fairy Tail had some very attractive girls. Looking at the girls while they were having playing with each other in the sea like that, with their more than impressive assets (of course, not in Levy and Wendy's case) bouncing behind their skimpy bikini, Naruto couldn't help but sigh and smile a little. Those brats did deserve some relaxing time after all, after everything they came through with just their belief. Some of the reminded Naruto of himself when he was young while others was a lot like people he used to know. It had been a long time since he was caught in so many memories like this.

"Mind if I sit here with you?" Naruto turned his head to the side and saw Erza, standing barefoot on the sand while holding a basket in her hand.

"Sure" Naruto shrugged and Erza sat down next to him before opening her basket and reached her hands inside and pulled out a white Canvas sheet.

"Why don't you join us, Naruto?" Erza asked softly. Naruto was still wearing his normal clothes and didn't appear to like the idea of joining any of them "You know, go out there and swim or find some fun to do."

"I don't really want to..." The blond shook his head "Plus, we have three months before this Grand Magic Game start, plenty of times for us to prepare, and for me to find something entertainment enough to do."

"Like training us?"

"More like beat the living hell out of you brats." Naruto said and finished his hot dog, pulling out a cloth from his pocket to clean his hands.

Erza couldn't help but sweat dropped at that. It was somewhat a miracle that they managed to pull Naruto out of his usual spot at the Guild and make him come with them, with a promise that he would help them train for the GMC as long as they let him do whatever he want along the training trip.

Master Makarov said that it was a great chance for them to get closer to the only loner of Fairy Tail and help him get out of his shell. Erza could see the same thing the master saw when he looked at Naruto, the blond was a lost soul who already lost the belief in family and the people who was close to him and hell, he might no longer believe in anything in this world.

Someone who preferred to be alone rather than surrounded by family member was someone who seriously need help, and Fairy Tail always more than happy to provide them that, especially to the one who was even wearing the symbol of Fairy Tail on their arm.

Erza then pulled out a small bottle of sun cream from her basket, staring at it for a second before giving it to Naruto.

"Can you help me with this?" Erza asked and pointed at the sun tanned Gray and Natsu "Really don't want to have the same skin color like them."

"If you don't mind." Naruto said and folded his sleeves up. Erza nodded her head before lying down the canvas sheet with her head resting on her arms.

"Oh, and no funny business." Naruto shrugged at her words

Naruto squeezed the bottle and squirted a fair amount of clear fluid into his right hand. Naruto put the bottle away before spreading the cream around his palms by rubbing his hands together. Naruto then moved closer to Erza and put both of his hands down her bath, starting to spread the cream on her back by moving his hand slowly on her smooth skin.

"Mm...You're really good at this." Erza couldn't help but say when Naruto's hands spread the cream over her shoulder and along her arms.

"Thank for the compliment" Naruto said with a small smile before saying "There done."

"Thank you." Erza smiled at him before closing her eyes with a soft smile.

But in the end, it was going to be proper training from the afternoon onwards.

 _ **That night**_

While everyone was happily enjoying the hot water of a local hot spring, with the guys trying to peek on the girls, Naruto sat on top of a large bolder and stared at the stars on the sky above him. Reaching his hand out and opened his palm, Naruto let a small stone flew into his hand before throwing it with some force into the ocean.

Fairy Tail.

"What a ridiculous name!" the blond commented before throwing another stone into the sea, this time, he threw it so hard that it disappeared from view.

The name of "Fairy Tail" represented a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate.

Do fairies really have tails?

Do they even exist...

Like them, the place as an eternal mystery...

A never ending adventure

What ridiculous motto.

But for an unknown reason, they managed to make him want to stay here with them.

If it wasn't for their spirit...he would have left a long time ago.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: This is the new chapter for Fairy Guardian, hope you will like it. Been a long time since I last updated this fanfic...(you know...because of the tragic event that happened a few weeks ago to my late friend).**_

 _ **One more chapter and we will head to the Grand Magic Game. I'm going to replace Elfman position in Team Fairy Tail A with Naruto and let's see how things will turn out when someone like him participate in the GMC XD**_

 _ **I won't be able to update my story daily for the next two weeks, because my family is going to move into our new house and being the man of the family (other than my father of course) there is going to be a lot of things for me to do.**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Accepting pure Fairy Tail lemon stories challenge. Anyone who have the smut ideas in mind please send me your challenges and I will choose, or combine the ideas together to make a brand new pure smut story for Fairy Tail Section.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Erza Scarlet gasped for breath as she received a heavy kick from Naruto, the one who accepted to start their training with her being the first victim of his so called hellish training. The kick was so strong that he sent her several feet into the air before falling down to the ocean, yards away from the beach and had to stab the sword down to the sand under the sea to regain her balance and stop herself. However as soon as she looked up, she saw his fist coming right at her and Erza barely had time to move her head out of the way to dodge his punch, which missed her only slightly.

Titania raised her sword and made another attack, but suddenly felt her sword got stuck in the sand as if something was keeping it there. Her eyes widened when Naruto raised his leg and knee her hard in her gut, making the swordswoman cough in pain and was then knocked down to the water by a simple hit to the back of her head

"Just let you know that your armors literally protect nothing against a fighter like me." Naruto said coldly "Get up and continue!" Erza immediately pushed herself up and wiped the wet bang from her face, her eyes burning with determination. Erza then re-quipped her armors, changing from _**Kureha no Yoroi**_ (Black Wing Armor) to _**Hisho no Yoroi**_ (Flight Armor) in just a blink.

"I see" Naruto said when Erza charged at him with such speed that she became nothing but a blur but it wasn't something Naruto couldn't handle. As soon as Erza was a foot in front of him with her spear thrust to his chest, Naruto moved his body out of the way and grabbed her spear, side stepping and grabbed Erza's wrist and pulled her right arm with him when he got Erza, using her own arm to headlock her, a kunai pointing at her hip "You decide to exchange power for speed, that's a good strategy."

He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to beat the living hell out of them.

Natsu, along with everyone who was watching dropped their jaw to the ground in shock at the sight of Titania Erza Scarlet, the strongest woman of Fairy Tail being pushed down without a slightest chance of fighting back like that.

"But you will have to try harder if you want to beat someone superior than you in every aspect." Naruto stated before raising his hand with his index finger pointing up "And next time," Erza yelped out in shock when a tentacle of sand suddenly wrapped itself around her ankle and pulled the scarlet head woman into the air, hanging her upside down much to her shock "check your surroundings."

"How can I check the surroundings when this whole place is filled with sand" Erza defended herself by crying out the oblivious.

"I take that you don't have any armors to use against sand." Naruto chuckled and in a flash, Erza's white bikini was back to her body. The sand then put Erza down before sinking back into the sea, disappeared without trace.

"I read the manual about the GMC and it seems there won't be any team battle until the end of the tournament so I will have to train your strength first." Naruto said. Shame, with this kind of team he would really love the idea of pushing them through hell with the bell-test, since it'd been a really long time and he really missed those days "The good thing is that you guys have three months to prepare." Everyone nodded their head.

"HA HA HA HA! The other Guild's jerks open your eyes!" Natsu laughed loudly and excitedly "I'll show you our overwhelming power after three month training!" immediately after Natsu finished his over-confident statement, Natsu was splashed in the face by a large orb of water controlled by Naruto, soaking him head to toe and packed enough force to knock him down to the sand.

"Don't get full of yourself brat." Naruto smirked slyly before darting his eyes to the waiting group and his eyes landed on Lucy, who was sitting on the sand "Lucy, you're next." He said.

"Me?" Lucy pointed at herself with a nervous smile, if Natsu or even Erza stood no chance against him, then what chance does she got against Naruto "I'm not..."

"Nonsense, stand up and show me how well you can cooperate with your spirits."

Fortunately for the stellar mage, a certain celestial maid with pink hair came to her rescue by poking her head out of the sand, right underneath Lucy. The blond cried out in surprise and blushed slightly when she found herself sitting right on top of the pink haired maid's head

"Hime, emergency" Virgo, the Maiden Celestial spirit said with her usual emotionless expression "I'm ready for the punishment"

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked as she got up and helped Virgo out of the sand.

"Virgo!"

"The maid spirit" Carla pointed her paw at Virgo and said blankly.

"Lucy has been in the Fairy Sphere for seven years...which means that all the celestial spirits who made contracts with her were staying in the Celestial Realm" Gray said, crossing his arms.

"Oh poor spirits! Because of Lucy's fault...Lucy's fault" Juvia cried.

"No...that's not a big problem for us." Virgo looked down, her eyes still showed no emotion but everyone could see some sadness in them.

"What happened?" Levi asked curiously. Everyone turned their eyes to look at the Maiden, waiting for her answer.

"The Celestial Realm is in a crisis of extermination" The maid said "Please...please help us" this made everyone, especially Lucy gasp in shock.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"The King of the Celestial Realm is waiting for you" Virgo bowed her head "I'm here to pick you up" she informed

"Sure!" Natsu cried out "Let's go to help them! We're friends..."

"Wait! We humans cannot go to the Celestial Realm, can we?" Lucy asked her spirit.

"You can enter the realm in the celestial clothes." Virgo replied before a big magic circle appeared underneath them and shone brightly "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Hey, I'm not ready yet!"

"Naruto," Lucy turned her head to Naruto in surprise when they saw him stepped out of the magic circle "You don't come with us?" everyone turned their head to look at him in surprise, but Naruto only waved his hand to them.

"Don't want to...because it's not my business" he said simply with a shrug and turned around, walking away with his hands in his pocket "Plus, with you guys aren't around, I can at least have some alone time."

"Oi!" Natsu roared "The Celestial Realm is in danger and you're not going to help?!" the others immediately stepped in to hold him back before Natsu could do anything stupid and get beat up by Naruto, again.

"Naruto...Uzumaki..." Everyone immediately stopped whatever they were doing and turned their head to look at Virgo in surprise after they all heard her said his name. It couldn't be that Virgo could possibly know someone who spent his whole life on the Island, unless the two had met before in the past.

Naruto turned his head around slightly and looked at Virgo, who was also turning her head to look at him.

A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Send my greeting to that old man, Virgo." With that, he turned around and walked away. Lucy couldn't help but widen her eyes slightly at this.

Was Naruto talking about the Spirit King?

"I will..." Virgo bowed her head and with that, the magic circle teleported them away, leaving only Jet and Droy back much to their confusion.

" **Shouldn't you warn them about the time in Celestial Realm?** " A voice inside of Naruto's head asked him, but Naruto only shook his head with a small chuckle.

"That is their problem for listening to Virgo's lie." Naruto said and headed to the nearest bar.

" **What do you intent to do now?** "

"My own training of course." Naruto said shortly "Don't want to slack off forever since I'm going to participate in this GMC with them."

" **Heh...and I thought you said you don't care about them.** "

"I might be a bit paranoid, but I have a bad feeling about this Grand Magic Game, this...plan that girl, Fiore was talking about." Naruto leaned back against the chair and put his feet onto the table, with his hands behind his head "Plus, Mavis is going to be so mad at me and won't stop bugging me if I let anything happen to her pride guild."

" **You seem to care about others a lot more lately, aren't you?** "

"Nonsense" Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance before closing his eyes.

Now, other than training, what should he do during this time the brats are away?

His eyes opened a little when he heard loud talking noise of a group of people and saw a very familiar blonde walking ahead of them, wearing a very sexy swimsuit on her body.

[ **Timeskip-1 day later in the real world** ]

"Actually it's the opposite," Virgo said blankly as the group finally returned to the human world after A DAY of partying at the Celestial Realm "One day in the celestial realm equals 3 month in the human world" Her merciless words made them froze in shock. The team was completely gobsmacked and didn't know how to reply.

"Eh..." Natsu, Erza and Gray all muttered in shock.

"Hey you all!" Jet and Droy appeared and greeted them cheerily "We've been waiting for so long."

"The Grand Magic Fight Battle will be held in five day. You must have been training hard!" Droy happily informed them, completely oblivious of the mood.

"Oh my god!" All three of them fell to the ground face first while Wendy fell down to her knees and cried.

"MUSTACHE BASTARD!" Lucy cried out angrily with a force smile "Give us back the time!"

"What are they talking about?" Jet asked in confusion.

A few minutes later after having Virgo changed their clothes back to the normal ones, Natsu and the rest of his team as well as Levy and Juvia all sat down on the sand while leaning their back against a line of tree, still wasn't be able to get out of their shocking state and their mind still trying to absorb the fact that the GMC was about to begin in five days.

"How did we wind up in this mess?" Erza asked quietly.

"Our precious training time..." Natsu couldn't help but release a longing sigh.

"Three months, just like that..." Gray nodded before lowering his head.

"What are we gonna do?" Lucy asked the other.

"I guess we have no choice but to let other compete this time..." Levy said sadly, making Juvia release a heavy sigh.

But before any of them could say anything more than that, small rocks were thrown at their head, even Jet and Droy's head with enough force to knock a normal human's skull in.

"Oi! Who did that?" Natsu cried out in frustration and stood up with fire covered his body while the other held their head in pain.

"Welcome back, brats." A familiar, amused voice could be heard from above them and everyone turned their head up to find Naruto Uzumaki standing on top of the wall "What? Did you manage to save Celestial Spirit World?" he asked mockingly.

With just a day in the Celestial World, the mages of Fairy Tail felt like it was just yesterday they were still training with Naruto but in truth, three whole months had passed since that day they left the human world and they could see some changes on the mysterious young man. First, Naruto's golden hair had grown a little longer than before, yet still managed to keep its spiky natural. His attire also changed, with him now wearing a black shirt and orange jacket with black stripes, black pant and black sandals. His right hand also wore a fingerless glove with metal protector at the back of his hand.

The red armband held the magical mark of Fairy tail was still wore on his left arm.

Though, they could already tell that his attitude was still the same, as always.

"Yo" Naruto greeted them and jumped down to the sand "You guys still don't answer my question though" he smirked.

"You know?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Of course, she was obliviously lying," Naruto pointed his hand to Virgo, who was being tied up and had brick on her lap. He picked up a small rock and flicked it to Virgo's forehead with enough force for her to feel a slight tingle of pain. The pink haired spirit moaned out in delight when the rock came to impact with her head "it's just that you guys were too stupid to acknowledge it."

"OI! You want to pick a fight?" Natsu gritted his teeth and grabbed Naruto's collar, but with a simple move, Natsu was thrown pass Naruto's shoulder and slammed face-first down to the ground hard, with Naruto's hand on top of his head to keep him there. Even someone who held monstrous strength like Natsu couldn't move a muscle while being restrained by Naruto.

"Now now, shouldn't you more worry about the upcoming GMC?" Naruto asked with a smirk before letting the pink haired boy go "Unless you want to let the others have all the glory…you brats have five days left to get stronger, how the hell is you lot going to do that?" Naruto asked mockingly, pointing at Natsu's face.

"Do you have any training that can make us as strong as you in five days?" Natsu asked with tears in his eyes "Please say you have."

"Nonsense kid, you of all people should know that strength come from hard work, really and really long hard work. Even I cannot get stronger than those cats in five single days." The cats pouted when Naruto pointed his hand at them. What he was saying was only half-truth, before the start of the Fourth Shinobi War, he did get a lot stronger than before in just a couple of days training with Bee, but it was a very different story there "If you want to get stronger then I wisely advice you lot stand up and gear up, I'm going to unleash your potential in the hardest way possible." A dark, cruel smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he cracked his fists around dangerously.

Everyone, even Erza gulped nervously. They knew the man was going to push them through hell.

However, once again they were saved by a pigeon that appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of Erza's head, carrying a small rolled paper on its right legs.

"To Fairy Tail," The scarlet head mage read it out loud "come to the suspension bridge deep in the West Woods."

Naruto nearly face-palmed when the Fairy Tail mages immediately did what they were told in that message without thinking about a possible prank from someone, or worse an ambush. Fairy Tail wasn't the flashiest guild now, but in the past they made plenty enemies with dark mages and the evils, Naruto wouldn't feel any surprise if they were going to be attacked by the guys who Natsu used to punch like a punching bag or something like that.

"Nobody's here…" Natsu growled while punching his palm, scouting around the area with his eyes when they arrived at the suspension bridge "Nobody's here… what the hell?"

"Was it a prank?" Gray asked, having the same scowl as Natsu. Naruto followed behind them very closely, and unlike the youngsters, he scouted the area very carefully and on guard.

Then suddenly, much to their shock the bridge automatically fixed itself. Broken woods and ropes flew up from the deep below and started attracting to each other, creating a whole bridge that connected the cliff on the other side.

"Time magic." Naruto spoke up. He could recognize that kind of magic anywhere "The arc of time." It was an interesting magic to say the least. Time was actually meaningless for him, so Naruto suddenly found himself very eager to meet the one who just used the magic that control what made his life a real mess.

"Seriously?" Gray asked in shock, turning to Juvia "You think… it's them?" he sent her a meaningful look and Juvia couldn't help but nod her head nervously.

"This must be our invitation." Erza hardened her eyes at the mention of time magic "This might be a trap."

"I don't know who could it be, but let's go for it"

Everyone nodded their head at Natsu's words and continued to make their way forward. After around five minutes of travelling on foot, the group flinched when they suddenly saw three cloaked figure standing in front of them. Naruto would have done the same thing, if not for the fact that he already sensed them a few seconds before facing. He had lowered his guard, but still very caution. From what he could tell, none of the cloaked figures in front of them were enemies or had negative emotions, showing that they come here in peace and simply wanting to meet Fairy Tail.

He could see the shocking expression on the Fairy Tail mage, letting him know that the kids must have some history with these three.

"Thank you for coming." The middle one, a male said and slowly removed his cloak, just like his two companions. He was a young man with cold gaze, blue hair and red tattoo on the right side of his face. "Fairy Tail."

Standing at his left was a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes, spotting a rather voluptuous figure consisted of little more than a tabard-like garment that mostly likely exposed her back. The attire was opened on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, exposing a fair amount of her large breasts. She also donned long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare, a white cloth around her head and holding a large crystal orb close to her hip.

At his right, was a curvaceous young lady with hot pink eyes and wavy back-length pink hair. Her outfit consisted of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots.

"Jellal…" Erza, along with her friend gasped in shock at the present of their former enemies.

"You haven't changed a bit, Erza" the blue haired man, Jellal said with a small smile "So I'm sure you've all heard about my jailbreak by now?"

"Yeah" Erza nodded her head.

"Though, to be honest… it's not what I had planned." The man said with a puzzle look, looking away to avoid Erza's eyes.

"Meredy and I broke him out." Ultear said with a smile.

"I didn't do anything, you did it all by yourself, mostly, Ultear." The pinked haired Meredy said. She then looked at Juvia and smiled brightly "Juvia, it's been awhile." The water girl, who was shaking just a few seconds ago couldn't stop herself from smiling gently at the cheerful pink haired girl.

Erza opened her mouth to speak again, but before she or anyone could make a word, almost unseen able wires attracted to kunai and shuriken suddenly appeared and wrapped around them, binding the Fairy Group together much to the other three's shock. Natsu and the rest cried out in surprise when they were forced down to the ground and pulled away by a very carefree Naruto.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" It was Erza who cried out

"Hate to destroy the moment, but we're wasting our time here." Naruto said simply and pulled Fairy Tail group, who was crying out loud with him "You kids have less than five days to train and yet you're here sobbing around with memories, nice jobs. What? You want to stay weak forever or simply don't want to help Fairy Tail raise to the top again?" Naruto stopped and turned his eyes to look at them. His words made them stopped screaming and looked down with defeated eyes.

"Wait!" Ultear called out, stopping Naruto when he about to pull them away again "Please stop, I have an offer for you." Naruto didn't reply, but he did stop on his feet and turned around to look at Ultear "I know that you guys are here for training for the upcoming Grand Magic Game. We actually wanted to meet you three months ago but you guys suddenly disappeared. I know that you are short on time for training but I think I can help you with that." She raised the orb she was holding and said "With my new improved time arc, I can raise the level of your ability."

"Eh?"

"Time magic?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms on his chest "You mean Second Origin?" he asked.

"Eh?" Gray, Natsu and Lucy asked with total confusion.

Naruto started explaining "Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body: after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies about magic have identified another part of Mages' Magic container that isn't used normally and contains their dormant power, called Second Origin. If the power within this second container is reached, then the Mage in question will receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, allowing them to wield more powerful spells and to use their Magic over longer periods of time"

"Yes, it's like what he said." Ultear nodded her head "My time arc can evolve your containers so that they're capable of using second origin. In other words, it will give a giant boost to your magical power, even more than any of the training you have done until know."

"Seriously?" Natsu cried and cheered out along with everyone.

Naruto then released the wire he was holding and said to Ultear "If you can really help them then do it." He said and Ultear nodded her head. "But, you lot are still going through a lot of pain with me after this." Naruto glared down at them, with the same dark aura and threatening words.

His ridiculous sense of humor was still there, after all.

Erza sighed, maybe everything wasn't going to be so bad after all. She then turned to Jellal and couldn't help but fury her eyebrows when she saw the way he was looking at Naruto, and it wasn't a friendly gaze. Her childhood friend had a vast knowledge about the dark side of magic and she knew that gaze could only mean trouble.

Naruto Uzumaki was still a big mystery for them.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 7**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Sorry for the long wait, but it took me quite some time to know what should I do and shouldn't do with the chapter. I decided to put a three months timeskip in this chapter as well, and a lot of things that was very important but also unimportant to point out now will be revealed in the future chapters.**_

 _ **I will skip toward to the GMC right at the next chapter.**_

 _ **Again, my deepest apology for the long wait. I will start updating this story more frequently from now on, who know maybe a new chapter will come out tomorrow? XD**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_

 _ **P/S: I think I will start developing relationship between Naruto and his girls during the GMC.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Foruth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss/Sayla, Hisui E. Fiore, Brandish, Ultear Milkovich, Dimaria Yesta**_ _ **, Jenny Realight.**_

 **That's it.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Once a year, the Grand Magic Game for mages was held. The capital of Fiore, the flower blooming capital, Crocus was busting with its citizens as well as mages of Fiore coming from all over the world in order to participate in this certain event. In the center was the King of Fiore's palace, Mercurius, an extremely large and tall building, appearing as one of the most visible elements in the valley where Crocus is located, and towering over all of the city's other buildings.

Mercurius was also surrounded by a lush garden, which, much like the rest of the city, was adorned by a large amount of flowers, possessing flowerbeds and, in addition, artistically arranged plants and small, tidy hedges, which have square, hollow spaces on their edges, housing ornately decorated streetlamps, with wavy poles ending in large orbs, with circular objects surrounding them, seemingly floating. The streets there were adorned by mosaics, which consisted of a variety of small, flat rectangular stones arranged to resemble semicircles. In front of the palace sat a fountain, surrounded by a ground-level, round and shallow pool; water jets jut upwards from both the fountain and the pool, with the former also housing some plants, or possibly statues of plants, on its base.

A magnificent sight, even for Naruto who came here many times in the past months, the first time he was here was during his cleaning duty at Mercurius, the mission that he accidentally cleaned princess Hisui of Fiore as well with a water vortex as well. Naruto took his time memorized the greatness of the capital of Fiore, but compared the richness of nature between Crocus and Tenrou, of course Naruto would prefer the holy ground of Fairy Tail more.

And in the mountains to the West, the great magic tournament was going to be held in the Domus Flau. The place appeared to be a large, round, open battle arena and had no cover on the top. It has numerous arches in its walls, and a large entrance. The Domus Flau also had four gigantic statues, each holding a staff with a big circle on top, facing inwards, surrounding the Domus Flau. Four gigantic chains could also be seen around the Domus Flau; each starting from a circular metal in the ground around the Domus Flau, connecting to circles behind the statues, and reaching down another circular metal in the ground.

And in the middle of the town, was the so called Team Natsu, five of them lying on the middle of the street, exhausting from all the training Naruto pushed them through in the last five days. Erza, however, was completely fine and was conversating with Naruto, with a map of Crocus in her hand.

"Oi, I still don't feel so great about all this…" Gray said through gritting teeth, trying to push himself up to his feet "We don't know for sure if that spell worked." He still remembered every single detail about the pain he had to go through to boost his own ability and unlock his Second Origin. He didn't know if it was really worth it or not.

Gray also doubted five days of training with Naruto could help them in the battles against many incredible strong and amazing mages with magic powers that were still mysteries to them.

"Yeah, but I do feel like my magic power has increased." Lucy said with a long sigh "All my joints are still totally sore though."

"Relax, guys." Naruto walked to them and grabbed Natsu's scarf, pulling the boy to his feet "More or less, you guys are a lot stronger." He grabbed Lucy's hand and guided her up to her feet.

"But… we still can't defeat you?" Natsu pointed to Naruto "Just exactly how strong are you?" he then waved his hands around "Wait wait, don't answer that. Exactly just how many magic do you have?" he asked. Even after unlocking their second origin and attacked him at the same time, they could do very little to Naruto, who simply stood still and let the sand protect him before attacking them with a speed far greater than the first time he showed it.

"A few." The blond replied blankly "You lot forced me to concentrate on the fight, that is some great improvement right there." Naruto chuckled and pointed to Erza, who was standing behind him with his thumb "Even Erza managed to force me to use a stronger defense and last longer than you all put together."

"Ufufu, that was only natural." Erza let out a small, satisfied laugh before glaring at her friends "And you guys, geez, don't you guys feel embarrassed for yourself?" She asked, putting her hands on her hip.

"Why are you completely fine, Erza?" Lucy asked with a nervous sweat dropped.

"She probably got her Second Origin from the start." Gray followed after the blonde celestial mages "Is it possible for a Third Origin?"

Erza, turned her eyes to Naruto. Her mind recalled what Jellal told her about him at their conversation while Ultear was casting her spell on the rest of the team. He was an enigma, a mystery that she and everyone couldn't shove and Jellal's words for her further proved it.

 _'Be careful when you're around him Erza. If he is really that Naruto Uzumaki I heard about when I was still in the Magic Council, then he had a very close connection with the One Magic and Zeref.'_

Maybe Jellal was becoming a bit paranoid with Zeref relate things. She didn't know if she should trust her childhood friend or not, but she trusted Mavis Vermillion and her judgment. There was no way the First Master would allow an evil mage join Fairy Tail, her pride guild.

And rather than used to be a bit distain, Naruto was anything but evil.

Naruto then looked around and caught sight of the third master of Fairy Tail, Makarov with Asuka sitting on his shoulders, her parent following closely behind them. Jet and Droy were also present as well, those two weren't going to participate in the Grand Magic Game, since they were too afraid to go through the same pain Team Natsu had to go through to unlock their Second Origin.

"So you guys finally made it!" The master greeted them with a huge smile "Naruto, how're you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good, old man." The blond man nodded his head before patting Asuka on her head, making the cowboy hat she was wearing fell down to her eyes "Hello there, Asuka." He did have a soft spot for the little girl after all.

"Hello Naruto-onii chan." Asuka smiled brightly to him after lifting her hat up.

"Alright, let's get on with this even already!" Makarov said, crossing his arms on his chest "Kahahaha! We'll show them the power of Fairy Tail!" Makarov announced confidently.

"Did you hear that, Fairy Tail?"

"Where? Them?"

"The weak little guild forever claiming last place?"

"Pft…kufufu… you guys gonna get last place again this year too!"

"Everyone knows Sabertooth is gonna dominate this year too."

"GRRR!" Natsu gritted his fist in anger, glaring angrily at the citizens around them.

"Whoever wants to laugh them let them go ahead and laugh." Naruto patted Natsu on his shoulder "We will just wait and see which one is going to get the last laugh."

"Anyway, Naruto, I'm glad that you decided to join us in this battle event." Makarov said with a large smile "With you here, we'll probably win this tournament for sure." He said but then tilted his head to the side and said "Thought, I wanted to form a team consists of you, Erza, Laxus, Gildart and Mirajane or something close to that." The other hadn't returned from their training just yet, so Makarov had to go with Team Natsu.

"Don't jinx it old man, they might be not as strong as your dream team, but these kids have ambitions, the will to keep going and most important of all they got each other back." Naruto said with a nod of his head, making a small smile "I'm sure there is nothing… what?" Naruto asked with a raise of his eyebrow when he noticed the grin Makarov was giving him.

"I can see that you have changed a lot, young man." Makarov said, giving Naruto a thumb up "Three months ago, you were this gloomy and moody boy who decided to stay outside of the Guild business, and the only one who could reach you is Mira and Lucy. Yet, here you're now, saying some very heartwarming words after three months of training with them, about to join the Grand Magic Game with Team Natsu and help us climb to the top again."

"Tch, I don't want to miss this kind of event, that's all. GMG sounds interesting enough to gain my attention" Naruto said and walked ahead of them "Plus, I need a team to take part in this, remember?" but his true intention wasn't winning the Game. In the past three months, during his 'investigating', Naruto found some interesting things hidden deep underneath Mercurius Castle and most of the true purpose of the Grand Magic Game, giving him the basic idea of what Hisui was planning. He was here for that plan of the princess, not for the game, taking a part in the game was just a simple cover.

"Whatever you say, my boy." Makarov shook his head, the smile never left his face. He then turned back to Team Natsu and informed them "Okay everyone, the first day of the Grand Magic Game is going to take place tomorrow morning, but I was informed that all participants must returned to their lodgings by twelve p.m. so make sure to return to your place before that time alright?"

"I see, it's just like that Cinderella story then." Lucy said with a bright smile.

"You know that story is going to be a lot easier to understand if Cinderella just go head and tell him everything he should know about herself." Naruto pointed out, making Lucy look at him with a nervous smile "They danced all night and what, they stared at each other the whole time? Cinderella could at least tell him something about yourself, the whole staring things is a little creepy don't you think?"

"Are you kidding? If like what you say then where is the romantic?"

"Shut it!" Natsu jumped in between the two blonds with a toothy grin "We've come all the way to this city and still got plenty of time left, we may as well hit the town!" He grabbed Lucy and Happy before dashing off. He also tried to grab Naruto too, but the older boy easily slipped out of his grip.

"Hey! Do you even know where the lodgings are?" Erza shouted after them.

"Honeybone right?" Lucy asked loudly "We'll be there by twelve for sure!" With that, the trio dashed away.

"Well, I'll see you later old man, everyone." Naruto waved his hands to them and went to the opposite direction, disappearing into the crowd of the people of Crocus. The Fairy Tail group soon parted away as well, with Erza heading to the Honeybone lodge.

Naruto rapidly flipped through the pages the new rulebook of Grand Magic Game, memorizing every single detail written inside with just the first glance. Apparently, rules changed every year so he couldn't realize on everything he read in the old books. There were three important rules that were specific and more important than the others. First of all, each guild's master cannot participate. He was no Fairy Tail's master so he didn't have to worry about this. Second, anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot participate either and must simply observe. Naruto also didn't care much about this rule because he had the magical insignia of Fairy Tail on the armband he wore around his right arm. Also, the third rule was about each event will remain a secret up until before they begin, at which point the rules will be explain.

Also, without a team consisted of five members and possible one reserve, a mage wasn't allowed to participate in the event. If not because of this rule, Naruto would have participate in the event himself, his own team.

Then suddenly, when he was about to cross an alley, a hand shot out, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into the place. Naruto's left hand immediately shot up and grabbed the wrist of that person, putting a little force into his grip and forcing them to release him. Naruto then twisted that person around and pushed forward, pinched their front body against the wall and with a flick of his right hand, the kunai hidden in his sleeve shot into his palm. In an instant, Naruto had the person that, in his opinion was stupid enough to make a sneak attack on him, pinched against the wall and a kunai pointed at the back of their neck.

He could easily kill that person with a single stab forward, but stopped himself from doing so when he recognized the long and wavy white hair and incredible feminine curves on her body.

"You know, in a different circumstance, this kind of position will definitely turn me on." It was Mirajane Strauss, the beautiful demon of Fairy Tail.

"It's a kunai." Naruto said blankly and released her.

"Seriously, there is no need to react like that." Naruto snapped his head to the side and saw Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer appeared from the shadow. Standing behind him with his back leaned against the wall was another Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, Makarov's grandson, Laxus Dreyar.

"Next time, don't try to grab me like that." He turned back to Mira and told her after returning his kunai back to his sleeve. He eyed her up and down, realizing that she had changed out of her usual attire and was wearing a long, shoulder-less black maroon dress with white trims, exposing her shoulders and a fair amount of her large cleavage.. It also had a slit at the left of her pleated skirt "Nice dress."

"Thank you." Mira smiled brightly.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Naruto asked, looking at Laxus "I thought you people couldn't make it."

"We returned yesterday, but Ji-san told us to remain hidden, as a secret weapon for Fairy Tail." The lightning dragon slayer answered "Apparently, there is a new revisions to the rules this year. Each Guild can have not just one, but two teams enter into the tournament." Naruto opened the rule book he was reading and found the rule Laxus was talking about at the last page.

"So… to increase our chance of winning, he decided to create another Fairy Tail Team?" Naruto asked, putting the rule book away "Wise decision. But you know that there if we can make it to the final, there is a high chance of being matched up against each other… Fairy Tail is all about family and stuff, will you be capable enough to fight yourself?"

"Don't worry, guys like Salamander aren't going to hold back even if he has to fight against his family." Gajeel smirked "I also really want to see just how strong he has become after the training. So neither of us is going to hold back."

"I see." Naruto nodded his head.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to join our team?" Mirajane asked "Master said you're going to participate in the Grand Magic Game with Team Natsu. Team Natsu already have four members and Wendy to make it five." She pointed to herself and then to Laxus and Gajeel "With Cana, we only need one more member to make a formidable team."

"So you think I should join your team?" Naruto asked and Mira nodded her head with a smile. "Hate to bust the bubble, but I already promised Team Natsu to fight with them."

"Oh, is that so… it's too bad then." Mira's smile dropped a little but immediately brightened up "Let's try our best then."

"Right." Naruto nodded his head before looking up to check the sun. It was right on top of his head "About time for lunch, would you like to have lunch with me?" He asked casually, making a small smile.

"Really? I'd love to." The drawing card of Fairy Tail nodded her head.

"You really smile a lot, don't you?" Naruto teased before turning his eyes to Laxus and Gajeel "Well? What about you guys?"

"I think I'll pass. See you guys at twelve then." Gajeel said before walking away. Laxus also left as well, leaving Naruto alone with Mirajane.

"So… it's just the two of us then." Naruto turned back to Mira "Let's go, before anyone start wondering what I'm doing with a girl like you in this alley." He then noticed the way Mira was looking at him and couldn't help but became a little uncomfortable with her gaze "What?"

"Master is right, you sure changed a lot in the past three months, didn't you Naruto-kun?" she quickly added "Of course, in a good way."

"Why are you people keep talking about that anyway?" He asked with a slight scowl under his breath and walked out of the alley.

"Hey, wait for me Naruto-kun."

 _Line Break_

"You guys… seriously, you're late" Erza Scarlet crossed her arms underneath her ample chest, scolding at the three younger mages kneeling on the floor in front of her "Where have you been wandering around up till now?" She asked, glaring at them. Naruto, meanwhile was sitting on his bed writing something into the small notebook with a pencil, having returned to their room as soon as he walked Mira back to her own lodge.

"Just another boring dinner…" Gray said with a nervous smile.

"Well… it's complicated… well… I mean… err" Lucy tried to explain, but all she could was making out some incompetent words. Natsu, however was shaking in anger next to her.

"You guys met the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, didn't you?" Naruto spoke up, not looking up from his notebook.

"How did you know?" Lucy was surprise.

"An encounter between the strongest members of the strongest Guild and a duo of the weakest Guild in Fioreq isn't something someone could see every day." The older blond explained. He overheard a couple talked about the meeting while having lunch with Mira in a local restaurant. "And you know, there is a lot people around this town."

"GAH! I'm so gonna get those guys back, no matter what!" Natsu and Happy cried out in frustration, balling their hands into fist.

"You will have your chance soon enough Natsu." Naruto said and turned his eyes to look at the clock. It was a quarter before twelve "It's nearly midnight, I wonder what the organizers have in store for us."

"Anyway, where is Wendy?" Erza asked, looking around "We decided that she will be our reserve."

"That's right." Lucy nodded her head "She's late… it's almost twelve though, that little girl is out there alone" Lucy said worriedly "I hope she is okay."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Happy spoke up "Carla is with her, so I don't think they're lost."

"No time to wait for her." Naruto closed the notebook when the clock ticked twelve o'clock. The church belt at a local church started to ring "The reserve can join us later, so we don't have to worry too much about being disqualified without her." Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"What's going to happen?" Lucy asked with a little nervousness in her tone. The whole city had become quiet and the only things that could be heard were the belt's tolls.

" **To all the guilds here for the Grand Magic Game!** " A massive and playful voice that could be heard all over the city hit them, surprise team Fairy Tail. They immediately ran outside to see what was happening. Above the city was the hologram of a man wearing a pumpkin head with large eyes and mouth, striped shirt with white cuffs, a black shirt underneath, a dark cape with white edges and white underside, a pair of white pants, white boots, white gloves, and a dark witch-like hat " **Good morning!** "

"Whoa!" Natsu gasped in amazement "He's massive."

"Showtime." Naruto muttered under his breath, a small smile formed on his face.

" **In order to reduce the participating teams from one hundred and thirteen down to eight…** " The Pumpkin said " **We will now begin a 'Preliminary Event'** "

"Preliminary?" Gray cried out in shock "No one said anything about this."

"One hundred and thirteen huh?" Naruto asked "That's a lot of guilds, even for a country like Fiore."

" **Every year more and more come that's a sign this even was starting to be taken too lightly~** " Pumpkin started to dance around and said with a singsong tone " **This year, we're brought the number of final competing teams down to eight~** " he then pointed his index finger up and the whole city starting to move, shocking everyone. To be more specific, every single lodge for the participants starting raising up from the ground " **You will all now compete with each other. The goal is the even ground, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to make it will participate in the event. Your lodging will be the starting line for the preliminary.** " After that, paths started being created on the balcony of the lodges all around the capital of Fiore and all connected to the place where the preliminaries would take place, a massive structure floating on the sky " **Feel free to use any magic you like, because there are no restrictions as long as you can be one of the first eight team to make it. But if all five members of your team don't make it there, you still lose. And… one… more.. thing,** " Pumpkin said with a dark chuckle " **We take no responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the Labyrinth.** "

"Gear up!" Naruto cried out for them and grabbed his sandals, in a flash they were on his feet "We shouldn't waste anymore time!" Team Natsu immediately did what they were told, with Erza changed her pajama to an upgraded form of her usual Heart Kreuz armor.

" **The Grand Magic Game's preliminary event! SKY LABYRYNTH!** " Pumpkin cried and the whole city lighted up " **Has BEGUN!** "

"Try to keep up brats!" Naruto shot out of their lodge first and shouted, making his way up the path lead to the floating labyrinth.

"YOSH!" Natsu smirked confidently "TEAM FAIRY TAIL! Let's go!" he shouted out and followed after Naruto, with the rest of his team following shortly behind sharing the same determination smile.

 _Line Break_

"This is so confusing!" Lucy hollered, stomping her feet. They were currently inside the labyrinth, standing on floating platforms in the maze. Lucy's blonde hair swished side to side as she turned around. Naruto meanwhile was standing on a higher ground, a massive pillar twenty feet higher than where the other were standing and scouting around the area with his eyes.

"We have to head east," Erza instructed.

Lucy grinned. "I've got this!" She pulled out a silver key and waved it above her head. "Open! Gate of the Compass, Pixus!" In a brilliant flash of light, a small penguin-like creature with a compass on its head appeared, flapping its tiny wings. "All right, Pixus," Lucy said, bending down, "Which way is east?" After a few spins of the compass, Pixus squawked a cheer and pointed. The squad followed his gaze and saw platforms upon platforms of difficult climbing.

"Actually," Erza mentioned, "I have a compass right here." The Queen of the Fairies held up a small silver circle with a red and white needle in the centre. This made the celestial mage smiled dropped and had to call back Pixus.

"We should get moving, I saw some fights ahead of us." Naruto said "Try to avoid battles as much as possible, since we don't want to waste any more of our time." The others nodded their head in agreement.

The labyrinth was indeed not making it easy for the Fairy Tail team, even with Naruto's help and Erza's compass. Gray continuously made stairs of ice for everyone to climb, and at several points in time they came across other guilds, even if they tried to battle was unavoidable. The group attempted to make a map and three out of the five members were very keen on the idea of stealing maps from other groups. But once the maze began to shift, Naruto knew immediately the maps were useless.

"It's moving!" Lucy howled and fell off the platform. Natsu shot forward and grabbed her, but he too fell off the platform when it shifted again. Natsu tried to hold on but the platform twisted around again, this time vertically and hurled his hand away. Both Salamander and Celestial Mage gasped in shock as they started falling. Fortunately, Naruto saw this and shot forward, grabbing Natsu's wrist and stopping them from meeting their ultimate end.

"Got you." Naruto smirked and pulled Natsu and Lucy up. His chakra allowed him to stick his feet to the platform no matter what angle it was in "Be careful where you're going." The two breathed out a sigh in relief and nodded their head.

"I wish Happy is here, he can take us to the Domus Flau for sure."

"Unfortunately, Happy is counted as a member of Fairy Tail, so we can't have him here." Naruto shook his head

"Whoa!" Erza started sliding backwards off her platform and their last member, Gray was having enough troubles holding onto his own platform.

"This place is a mess" was his comment before he was helped up to his feet.

After a few minutes of travelling, team Fairy Tail encountered a group of man with very familiar guild mark

"Twilight Ogre!" Lucy gasped.

The man, apparently their leader curled his lip. "Fairy Tail! You really think you have a chance-"

He never finished his sentence. "Typical villains' speech" Naruto called, leaping forward with his feet put together in a drop-kick. His feet connected _with the man's face and sent him away._ _The remaining for members growled and gripped their weapons tightly, but they was met with an ice cannonball shot with high speed and Natsu's flaming fist to the head._

"Piss off" With a simple kick to the ass with his hands in his pockets, Naruto sent the last member of Twilight Ogre, the smallest member off the platform they were standing on, not before he took the map he was making from the ogre's hands.

"Here is another map" Naruto gave Lucy the map, who nodded her head and started checking it with what they got along the way "Let's go before this whole place shift again." After much more discussion and movement, it didn't take them long for the group to find themselves on a long path. Encouraged by the prospect that they were close, Team Fairy Tail moved slightly faster, keeping a good pace.

And then they saw the exit, and Pumpkin waiting for them.

"Well, that was easy." Natsu grinned as the team stood in front of Mato, who was clapping his hands rapidly to congratulate them for passing the preliminary " So how did we do?"

Gray asked quickly. "We were first, right?"

Mato rubbed his palms together nervously. "Not exactly." The anticipated win that the Fairy Tail team expected did not come. "You got fourth place." This made Fairy tail's hopeful smile dropped.

"Well, at least we didn't make it last." Naruto nodded his head "I take that we also aren't allowed to know who passed this before us, right?" he asked Pumpkin man, who nodded his head.

"Yes, you'll know about the others tomorrow morning." He smiled "Now, come along, come along…" he ushered everyone in through the gateway "You all deserve a good night rest."

 _Line Break_

It was the moment they were all waiting for. The citizens of Crocus were gathered together inside the Domus Flau, excited for the upcoming event.

 _ **"The annual Magic Festival finally starts! The Grand Magic Tournament!"**_ And the crowds went wild as they waited to see the 8 Teams that made through the preliminary round. _**"I'm Chapati Lola here. I'll be covering today's events."**_ He introduced himself. Chapati was a middle aged short man, thin and pale-skinned. His smooth face was rather unusual, square and very big when compared to his small eyes, thin eyebrows, nose, mouth and chin, all close together and located in the middle of the face. For attire, he wears a simple dark suit with a light shirt under it, dark pants and a tie, where it reads ' _Grand Magic Games_ ' _**"We are honored to have Yazima-san, a former member of the Magic Council, as our commentator. Trilled to have you here, Yazima-san."**_

The old man gave a nodded of acknowledgement. "The pleasure's mine." replied Yazima, and Chapati continued the introductions of the special guests of the day. A certain incredibly beautiful blonde woman.

 _ **"For day one's guest, we're privileged to have Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!"**_ Loud exclamations were heard and many cheers from fans could also be heard as she made her comment.

"We're gonna win this year~~!" she stated with full confident in her guild.

Inside, Four out of five members of Team Fairy Tail were dressed in purple and white uniforms, but with different designs. Erza was a dress split open in the front, revealing her black panties. Lucy had a white skirt and purple top, Natsu's had one with long sleeve, covering his left arm but left his right arm exposed. Gray, however, wasn't even wearing his shirt at all. They were all waiting for their name to be called.

Naruto kept his black military style uniform, but he was holding a black headband with black cloth with metal forehead protector in his hand. He couldn't help but wonder if the other team of Fairy Tail made it through the preliminary.

Wendy, their reserve member was currently resting inside their infirmary. Happy and Lisanna found her unconscious on the street last night, attacked by someone.

 _ **"Okay… contestants are arriving. First Team ranks the 8th in the preliminary event. Let's welcome them… The Hounds of Hell's Army, QUARTO CERBERUS!"**_

"WILD!" and some of them flexed to show off some muscles.

 _ **"The 7th place is a female guild. Dancers of the Ocean… MERMAID HEEL!"**_ Some of their members waved or blew kisses while the leader looked nonchalant.

"They are a new guild" Lucy informed them "With only one S-class mage, I didn't know that they could make it through the preliminary as well."

 _**"Coming up, the 6th place is the Wings that Sparkle in the Dark, BLUE PEGASUS!"**_

"KYA! EVE-KUN!"

"HIBAKI-SAMA!

"REN~~~~~!"

Many girls yelled as they all posed in their famous handsome men pose. However, Ichiya and the person who was in bunny costume weren't making a very good impression.

 _ **"The 5th place, Goddess of Love and War, Sacred Destroyers… LAMIA SCALE!"**_ _Lamia Scale, led by Lyon made their entrance._

"6th place?! Were you guys holding back, you idiots?!" their elderly guild leader raged as she watched from the sidelines.

"It's our turn." Erza informed everyone before turning to Naruto, raising her eyebrow in curiosity "What are you doing?" she asked when Naruto tied the headband he had been holding this whole time around his forehead. On top of it was a swirl symbol that greatly resembled that of a leaf with a long, horizontal scratch across the symbol.

"It belonged to my best friend." Naruto said "I always carry this to honor his memories." He said with a smile "But I think it's time for me to put it on."

"I see." Erza nodded and turned around.

 _ **"Alright everyone. Despite the fact they always got the last place over the past few years, they managed to make an incredible return this year, claiming the 4th rank this year!? Let's welcome, the wild and rowdy, TEAM FAIRY TAIL!"**_ _Naruto took the lead and walked out of their entrance. The crown was booing at them, unlike his team, Naruto paid no mind to it and continued walking forward with his hands in his pockets._

Yazima, who saw this gave a thumbs up at them. "This is wonderful. Congrats, Fairy Tail."

"HURRAY, HURRAY! FAIRY TAIL!" the whole guild yelled from the side lines as they cheered with big signs and everything.

"Hm… isn't that…?" Gray pointed to spot beside their Master.

"Hurray, hurray, Fairy Tail~!" she cheered and punched a fist into the air as her legs swung in the air "GO GO, Naruto!"

"MASTER MAVIS?!" the whole guild yelled in surprise as their eyes bugged from their sockets.

Mavis had on a perfectly confident face as she smiled and gave them a thumbs up. "I'm here to cheer for you. Nobody can see me unless they're Fairy Tail, so don't worry about that. I also want to see Naruto back in action, especially the shocked faces." Here, her grin turned slightly evil as Makarov sweat-dropped.

"Is… that so?" he said nervously.

"How great! The nosiest brat is here." Naruto muttered under his breath. He wasn't looking, but he could recognize her voice a mile away.

Thought, he did have a small smirk on his face. Maybe he had grown soft on Mavis and her guild.

"It's a relief to see the First come here to cheer on us!" said Natsu as Gray nodded in agreement with him.

"Even if she is a spirit…" Lucy added.

 _The announcer continued_ _ **"The 3rd place… wow, for a first time guild to get such a high rank, let's welcome the Midnight Raiders… RAVEN TAIL!"**_

"Raven Tail?!" Natsu yelled out in shock.

"This is… the guild founded by Master's son, Ivan." Erza explained to Lucy, who nodded.

"But… I think it's…" she trailed off and Makarov finished the sentence for her.

"A DARK GUILD!" Makarov looked furious. "IS IT OK TO LET THEM PARTICIPATE?" he raged as they all tried to hold him back, while Mavis noted thoughtfully.

"I do feel a malicious force." She nodded her head.

"Isn't it a Dark Guild?"

Someone in the crowd whispered worriedly and the announcement came _on to explain about it._ _**"Well… according to official records, Raven Tail has existed for more than 7 years, and has been approved as an official guild recently."**_

"So it's not a Dark Guild since it has been approved by the Guild League." Yazima finished the announcement for him. Hearing this, Makarov was pissed beyond words as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

"Ivan… what the hell are you planning… how did you make it…"

The man in question, who was sitting at the back of the crowd, smirked evilly "I've waited in patience for so long, father. All for this day to come…"

 _ **"And in next place… oh my! Can the broken wings of the fairies be mended once again and allow them to take the skies once again? Let's welcome… FAIRY TAIL B TEAM!"**_ And the crowd went into stunned silence.

"So they really made it" Naruto nodded his head when the other team of Fairy Tail appeared from their entrance.

"Wha…" was the only thing that left Fairy Tail's A Team as they stared at the totally unannounced turn of events. "WHAAAAAAT?!" they all exclaimed in absolute shock

"NEE-CHAN?!"

"GAJEEL?!"

"JUVIA?!"

"LAXUS! WHAT WITH THAT HAIRCUT!"

"Another Team from Fairy Tail…?" the crowd whispered among themselves, confused at the fact that they have two teams.

"WHY IS MYSTOGAN HERE?"

Erza stared at him before she asked. "Are you saying… you are Jellal?" He put a finger to his lips in the 'Shh' fashion.

"IT'S REALLY YOU?! OR NOT?!" Gray and Natsu yelled in union at the confusing gestures.

"Congratulation, you guys really made it." Naruto stepped ahead and said to them "Before us too." He added.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Mira giggled "You made fourth place, not too bad." She then glanced around. Natsu was facing Gajeel in a glaring contest, Juvia was trying to hug Gray, Erza was talking with Jellal and clearly wasn't happy with him here. Lucy, meanwhile was terrifying when she was left with Laxus, who was looking at the place his father was sitting "Well, it seemed the two of us is paired with each other now. Hate to face you in a real battle Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry." Naruto said lazily "I won't hurt you… much anyway." Mira pouted before noticing the forehead protector on Naruto's forehead.

"What are you wearing on your forehead?"

"Well, it's…" He was about to give Mira the same speech he gave her best friend, but before he could make one, the announcer spoke up again after explaining to the crowd why Fairy Tail had one more team.

" **Alright! For the last team that made it through the preliminary round…** " the crowd began to get wild " **that's right, you all know who they are! The strongest! The invincible! The complete dominators! SABERTOOTH!** " Team Sabertooth led by Sting, one of the twin Dragon Slayer of the current strongest Guild of Fairy Tail appeared in the booming welcome of the spectators. Everyone was cheering out for them, as expected from the no.1 guild.

"Here they come." Natsu hardened his glare.

"Looking forward to you, Natsu-san" Sting waved his index finger to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Don't wave that finger at me, you bastard." Gajeel muttered darkly.

"Gajeel." Rouge said, keeping a calm expression on his face.

"Over there is Fiore's strongest Guild" Gray nodded his head.

" **Alright! Thank you all for waiting, here is your lineup!** " a stone board shot up from the ground " **The Grand Magic Games' had been unveiled!** " The crowd started to cheer again as Chapati started explaining the rule. The tournament would be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, one battle and one hidden event. For the hidden event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it.

For the battles, the winning team was going to get 10 points and the loser wasn't going to get any at all; if the fight ended up in a draw, both teams got 5 points for themselves. The battles would be decided by the organizers based on the fans' votes. However, some battles are arranged according to the Fiore's King's desires and would be set up like so:

Team A vs Team B

Team C vs Team D

Team E vs Team F

Team G vs Team H

" **Without further ado, I bring you the Grand Magic Game' opening game!** " Chapati cried " **Let's begin, Hidden!** " he then lowered his voice it wasn't less louder than before " **Each team will have one participant. After each team submits their player, I'll explain the rules.** "

Quarto Cerberus sent out a muscular man named Yeager, while Mermaid Heel had a girl whose hair tied into two pony-tails behind her, Beth. Raven Tail had Narpudding on the go and Ren represent Blue Pegasus at their first game. The one who nicknamed the singing bard of the red moon, Rufus removed his hat and greeted the crowd with a smile on his face.

"If small is better, then maybe Yuuka or I should go?" Shelia asked, looking at her thick eyebrows teammate.

"No, we should grab this from the very start." Lyon shook his head and put on a confident smile "I'll go"

"Yeah, in that case" Gray stepped forward, looking at Lyon "I'll go too"

However, before he could make one more step, Naruto surprised everyone when he suddenly stepped grabbed Gray by the top of his head and pulled him back to step ahead.

"This game is name hidden right? Then I guess it's all about stealth." Naruto smiled as he faced against his opponent "Let me handle this."

"Huh?" Gray asked in surprise "But you…" in his opinion, Naruto wasn't the best candidate for this battle. He was very tall, must be one of the tallest mages standing in this field.

"Don't worry brat, this is my playground" Naruto grinned.

"Alright then." Laxus nodded his head before turning to Juvia, since his member all consisted of destructive members he would go for the mage with the least power compared to the others, also the shortest member of their group "Juvia, can you go first?"

"Alright." Juvia nodded her head rather nervously.

"Don't lose, even if your opponent is that man." Gajeel advised.

"Oh! Naruto is on right away?" Mavis' eyes sparked in excitement "Here come our strongest member!"

" **We're finally ready to begin. I wonder what kind of contest hidden will be** " Chapati spoke up " **Yazima-san, is there anyone we should be looking for?** "

"Hmm… well, we all know Rufus-kun is the force to reckoned with here… but I'm gonna be keeping an eye on Naruto Uzumaki-kun too." The short old man said "He is a new Fairy Tail's member, and you know how strong they are seven years ago."

" **What about you Jenny-san?** "

"I'm all for Eve-kun, of course. He's so strong" She then turned back and looked at Naruto. Truthful, she was placing her bet on Naruto as well, having witnessed his power first hand.

"You ready Juvia?" Naruto asked and the blue haired girl nodded her head "You will be on your own now. Remember the training, that's all I ask. Remember your ambition, fight hard and strong to show Gray what you're capable of."

"I will, Naruto" Juvia nodded her head confidently

"Now let's start. FIELD OPEN!" Mato cried out and pointed his finger to the sky. Suddenly everything changed into a city, surprise everyone. In an instant, Naruto found himself standing alone in the middle of the whole city.

"Are we suppose to play hide and seek in here?" Eve worried, looking around the city.

"Where shall we hide?" Beth was worried too.

Narpudding was unhappy and Rufus remained quiet with the same confident smile.

"If it's hide and seek, it's too strange" Yeager commented.

" **Everyone in the stadium! Please watch what happens in the town through Lacrima vision!** " The scene above the city suddenly show all ten contestants. " **The hidden rule is very simple. You will been doing hiding and seeking at the same time. You have to find other in the town and give them an attack. You can use any kind of magic. It doesn't matter whether you get injured or not. The person who launches his attack first can get 1 point** " Chapati explain about how the game played.

Then the whole streets were then filled with clones of the eight contestants "These are your clones. If you make a mistake and attack the clones, you'll be counting off 1 point."Chapati finish his explanation.

"I see…" Mavis muttered before saying with a smile "Then we already won this battle." Fairy Tail mages were shocked by her words.

" **Start! Disappear in silence! Just like a black cat hiding in the dark night!** " Chapati announce the first event. " **Under this situation, you should restart from somewhere else after 10 second. You can restart for no matter how many times within the time limit. The time limit is 30 minutes the team that getting most points will be the no.1 team.** " Explain again by Chapati.

And the battle start.

 **Meanwhile...** **Outside the field.**

"Naruto's training is taking affect" Erza nodded her head with a smile, keeping her eyes on Juvia "Oh she found Yeager and Eve." Juvia attacked the two mages mentioned with powerful tendrils of water came from her body, knocking them back and she gained two points.

"Oi, where is Naruto?"Natsu look at very scene of the field but Naruto was nowhere to be found. In truth, he already escaped the scene that stayed on him and all visible Naruto were his clones.

"But there so many clones out there so maybe he's there" Lucy give a logic answer about it "How do you know if Naruto isn't hiding in those clones?

"Actually Natsu is right. He nowhere to be found" Erza also noticed that he was gone as well "This battle is all about Stealth... and Naruto said… this is his playground." Erza muttered, leaving everyone confused.

 **In the field…**

 **"** **Ninjin Misairu!** " Beth use her magic, shooting multi carrots at Juvia with high speed but all passed through her body harmlessly. Then Yeager attack at her but Lyon suddenly appeared and froze him before he could make any move on the bluenette.

Juvia tried to make the next move, but Narpudding appeared behind her and attacked all three of them and got for himself 3 points.

"Found you!" Team Natsu was shocked when Narpudding cried out and punched one of the Naruto with his enlarged hand. The blond easily dodged though, avoiding losing a point to Raven Tail's mage.

"What? He found Naruto?!" Lucy gasped in shock.

" **Rufus of Sabertooth has not a moved at all! He isn't catching anyone but he's not being caught by anyone either!** "

"This challenge is far too simple..."Rufus appear on the high place and everyone surprised "I remember perfectly. The nuances of your movement... your footsteps.. your magical presences' signature.. I remember... I remember it all.. **Memory make..."** Rufus started casting his magic. " **Hoshi Furu Yoru ni** "

Several beams of lightning, reminiscent of shooting stars, were released into the air and struck all of his opponents with great force no matter where their positions were. Even with a water body, Juvia cried out in agony and fell down to the ground. Team Natsu was left shock was they saw Naruto struck by the same lightning from Rufus.

Narpudding managed to avoid the blast and shot into the air, straight to Rufus.

"Hihihi, you're sticking out like a sore thumb!" He laughed and attacked the man, however, his fist passed through the Sabertooth's mage's body harmlessly "Crap, a clone!"

"That was a memory of me standing there" Rufus appeared behind Narpudding and raised his hand, the same meteor then struck the Raven Tail's mage "I have no need for decoy."

" **He got them all! In one instant, he took the lead! That's the power of Rufus! That's the power of Sabertooth!** " the spectator screw and cheer for Sabertooth.

"This challenge isn't interesting at all, Organizer. So I have no need to hide what so ever. Even if I were to be found, I wouldn't be able to hit me... What left of me there is just a memory, after al-" then suddenly, a kunai flew pass his face and made a cut on his mask, shocking him along with the spectators who was keeping his eyes on him, even his team member.

All eyes then gathered to the opposite building, where a certain blond haired young man was sitting with his legs crossed, his head leaned against the back of his hand as he swirled around kunai around his finger.

"H-How…" Rufus was shocked to see Naruto sitting on the opposite building, looking unharmed even after he was struck by his magic "I hit you!"

"There is no way Rufus magic can miss a target like that." Sting shouted in shock.

"You hit my clone, genius." The spectators were shocked once again when the Naruto Rufus struck with his attack shot up to his feet and took a strong leap, shooting into the air before landing next to Naruto "I mean, not the low price clone we're talking about, but my clone." Naruto put a hand onto the other Naruto, whose body then turned brown like woods and was absorbed into the real Naruto's hand.

"He is capable of doing something like that too?" Natsu cried.

"Not only that, but he managed to trick Rufus this whole time too?" it was Gray who said that

"Incredible." Erza muttered. Naruto was right. This was his playground.

"I hate overly flashy guys, especially the overdramatic ones." Naruto snapped his head around and in an instant, he leaped forward "Now, allow me to show you the gap between our power."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: I'm a little sleepy. It's 2:00 a.m. here. Please if this chapter couldn't get as good as before. I'm trying to keep my promise here T_T**

 **Got to get for myself some sleep.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Now I see the downside of taking so long to update the new chapter. The reviews dropped dramatically in the latest chapter T_T… Please review and show me your thoughts, supports**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Looking for Beta-readers. (Please, I know that my grammar is bad, so stop saying that my grammar is bad, I try my best lately you know).**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss/Sayla, Hisui E. Fiore, Brandish, Ultear Milkovich, Dimaria Yesta**_ _ **, Jenny Realight.**_

 **That's it.**

* * *

 **To avidnarutofan: I read and acknowledged all the reviews in every single chapter you know. If I'm not then how the hell I know the amount of reviews had dropped?**

 **What I hate the most is answering questions that involved spoilers in the review. It makes my stories less interest in your eyes. I can answer as many questions as you like, but questions that involved future chapters of my stories will never be answered.**

 **So I might answer the questions involved the past and the present chapters, other than that, I acknowledge all of your support.**

 **To Forgottenkami: No, Naruto only made a scratch on Rufus' mask, so he wasn't teleported away and Naruto didn't get one point for that.**

* * *

 **Warning: Lemon in this chapter. (But I consider it a gift for you from the great old me)**

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

"I hate overly flashy guys, especially the overdramatic ones." Naruto snapped his head around and in an instant, he leaped forward "Now, allow me to show you the gap between our power." He shouted and shot forward.

"You? Showing the gap between our power?" Rufus smirked as he kept his eyes on the approaching Naruto, but the confident no longer on his face and replaced with nervousness "Don't make me laugh." He put his hand on his temple and about to cast his magic when suddenly he saw Naruto crossed his fingers together in a cross.

"Here we go" Mavis said and the Fairy Tail mage held their breath.

"Not just to you buddy, but every single contestant within this arena" He then cried " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** " a massive cry of shock from the crowd could be heard when seven new Naruto appeared in puffs of smoke, launching themselves at seven different directions.

"At this time I don't think I will be able to feel surprise anymore." Lucy could only make a force smile.

"Clones of himself?" Erza's eyes then shot wide open when she realized the directions the clones were heading "Wait… he found them!"

"How is this even possible?" Sting cried out when the Naruto stopped themselves in front of the other competitors.

"Emotion… Naruto-kun once said he could sense other's emotions." Mira suddenly said, drawing everyone's attention to her. Her mind recalled what Naruto told her about how he was able to tell her Magic even though they had never met before "He can sense the emotion of the demons I have taken over, that's why he is able to tell my magic."

"That's right, the clones of this game of course don't have any emotions." Mavis nodded her head "With that power, he will be able to locate the other competitors no matter where they are, even if they're resetted."

"What an incredible young man" Yazima commented.

"Don't joke with me!" Rufus gritted his teeth and put his fingers to his temples. Sparks of black lightning were then generated between their arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area " **Memory make:** **Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō** " a large magic circle then appeared before him and a massive, concentrated beam of the aforementioned black lightning was fired.

"Let's do this the old fashion way then." Naruto cried and put his hands together, making hand-seals so fast that no one was able to tell what he was doing with his hands. The blond then charged forward, straight to the lightning as his hand dashed on the rooftop. Blue lightning started generating around his hand with such power that it made a long path of destruction along the rooftop Naruto was running on. When the black blast of lightning was right in front of his face, Naruto swiped his hand up and Naruto split the blast of black lightning before continuing his path forward and delivered a kick straight into Rufus' face.

The Sabertooth mage was instantly teleported away, giving Naruto the first point.

"Now, where are you?" Naruto asked, waiting ten seconds for the memory magic user to appear before heading to the direction Rufus was teleported to as soon as he was back "Don't try to run." Naruto cried and punched the meteors that tried to hit him away.

" **Did he… just split the lightning?** " the only one who was capable enough to form words, as the whole crowd was silenced because of what he just did " **He managed to defeat Rufus too… in one hit. And what with this display of strength?** "

"Raikiri… Lightning cutter." was Mavis' words.

Back to the field, a Naruto stood in front of Lyon Vasta, who had become wary of the original incredible performance on the sky.

"You must be Lyon, Gray's friend" Naruto smirked "The one who likes Juvia."

"What about it?" Lyon asked.

"You know, if you can defeat me here then I think I will give Juvia some good credits about you." The blond said simply and Lyon couldn't help but flinch in surprise "After all, she is one of the brats I have to take care."

"Oi, there isn't a time for that!" Gray cried out with an overly dramatically face.

"Ice magic won't work on him right?" Natsu asked "He has fire magic after all"

"Fine then." Lyon's confident and determination was boosted to the fullest "I will defeat you right here!" he the raised his hand and cried " **Ice Make: Titan Foot!** " from the sky, Lyon created a huge leg from his ice magic and slammed it onto Naruto, crushing him underneath.

However, before he could celebrate his victory the foot started to crack and shattered into millions pieces by the same man who Lyon tried to beat, Naruto, who raised his hand and simply punched the massive leg with his feet enchanted with chakra.

"Too bad for you thought," Naruto said simply "I hate triangle love." Once again, Naruto put his hands together and formed various seals before bringing his head back, taking a deep breath in a very familiar gesture.

"Oi oi! Don't tell me…" Natsu cried out.

"No way!"

"Impossible!" Were the cries of everyone who knew about Natsu's trademark attack.

" **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku** " Naruto cried and unleashed a massive fireball from his mouth, which covered a wide area of the city and heading straight to Lyon. The Ice mage raised his hand and created an ice-shield to protect him, but was immediately shattered into pieces the moment the fireball came in contact with it. Lyon cried as he was blasted away and was teleported away the next instant.

"He's a dragon slayer too!?" Sting cried out in shock and it was the same question everyone within the stadium was sharing.

"The feeling is different." Makarov said "But that technique… just like Natsu's."

Naruto gained another point after an astonishing display of power.

"Such power." Jura of the Wizard Saint muttered in shock with sweats pouring down his forehead "This young man, he is at least Wizard Saint… no, he must be far beyond that level."

Juvia turned her power into water, successfully avoided Naruto's kunai when he tried to attack her. However, before she could even think about making a counter, multi clouds of smoke suddenly appeared around her.

From there, multi naked Gray shot out and surrounded around Juvia, flashing her their charming smile or whispering flirting words to her. It soon became too much to Juvia and she passed out with a massive blush on her face.

"Gray-sama!" She unconsciously muttered with heart shape eyes.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL!" Gray cried out again, this time with a horrified expression. Natsu however, was rolling on the ground laughing.

" **Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu.** " Naruto said simply and walked away, getting himself one more point, making it three points for Team A of Fairy Tail.

" **What a devastating attack!** " Chapati cried while the men around the stadium were trying to clear their eyes from the images of a lot naked Gray " **It seemed Juvia Lockster is out of the game after that.** "

Jaeger tried to retreat to the defensive line, but he didn't expect Naruto to tear through his plant defense with his kunai and deliver a powerful punch straight into his stomach, sending him into the air before disappearing as he too was respawn at a different area ten second later. Narpudding was his next target, having easily avoid his attacks and see through his strong fighting style and defeated the purple man with one single elbow thrust. Beth of Mermaid Heel was defeated in one single kick to her back, her carrot attack got turned into Naruto's food.

"Why hello there pretty boy." Naruto approached Eve with a kunai in his hand "Blue Pegasus? Same guild as Jenny Realight eh?"

" **Howaito Fyun.** " Eve pushed himself back before extending his right arm forward, with his palm opened and then placed his left hand on his right forearm, unleashing a medium-sized snowstorm and firing towards Naruto. However, much like how he negated the other's opponents' attacks, Naruto coated himself in blue fire and melt away the snow around him.

All around the illusion city, Naruto was destroying every single contestant the moment they try to avoid him, making his point raise rapidly. Rufus was getting his body punched around faster than his mind could memory Naruto's movements while Juvia was still in her dreamland because of Naruto's harem attack.

"Jenny? What do you want with her?" Eve asked and tried to increase the power of his attack, however, he was unable to slow Naruto's footsteps in the slightest. Naruto didn't reply, continuing making his way forward with slow footsteps.

Eve's back touched against a building and that was the moment he knew he was doomed.

 **Result:**

Rufus Lore: -7

Narpudding: -8

Lyon Vastia: -9

Eve Tearm: -11

Beth Vanderwood: -14

Juvia Lockster: -15 (she continuously loose points because other contestant attacked her defenseless form)

Jaeger: -17

Naruto Uzumaki got the first place and 10 points for Fairy Tail A Team with 99 points. Each contestant was attacked seventeen times in the last five minutes.

Utterly dominant

The crowd's attitude was changed completely at the incredible performance of Naruto.

 _Line Break_

"What now Natsu?" Naruto asked after joining his team on their watching position.

"You copied my technique!" Natsu pointed his finger at Naruto's face but was instantly slapped away by the older boy "Again!"

"Don't point your hand at me brat." Naruto said simply "Rather than freaking out like, shouldn't you focus on the next match-up?" he asked, deep down he was quiet satisfied with how things were going. The others decided to leave questions for later and returned their attention to the stadium. The battle was the last thing going on today.

"Go Fairy Tail, go!" Mavis cheered earnestly as the announcements came on.

 **"Now if you excuse me"** Chapati cleared his throat to silent the crowd " **Let's take a look at the battle's system** " A hologram appeared on the air, showing the match-ups "The matchups were decided by the organizers"

"I hope there is some interesting matchups" Yazima commented.

 **"The first round on the first day! Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A! Versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"** the crowd cheered as the two female mages walked forward from their teams, both with different feelings. Lucy, with nervousness while Flare, one of confidence and hatred for her opponent.

"Lucy! Show them your achievement from Naruto's special training!" Natsu cried, cheering for Lucy.

"Good luck." Naruto nodded his head at her "But remember, don't push yourself. We're in the lead, for now" his words, along with the other mages of Fairy Tail's cheering made Lucy calmed down a little.

"Leave it to me" Lucy put on a confident smile "I'll definitely win!"

"Can we just get started, blondie?" an annoyed Flare asked as her face turned into an even uglier look that made her look more mentally unstable than she was before. Lucy flinched slightly, but stayed strong

Makarov was completely fired up with who they were going against and urged her. "The rival guild is led by the idiot Ivan! Come on, teach them a lesson!" despite his words and mood, the First looked completely serious in contrast with the Third.

"What on earth is the purpose of Raven Tail?" she questioned and Makarov, who totally lost his cool answered without thinking.

"Obviously, they want to humiliate us! So annoying!" Mavis sighed and shook her head.

"I'd be fine if it were something as small as that" despite her words, she still looked serious and stared straight ahead, unlike her happy self.

 **"The time limit is 30 minutes. Within the time limit, if one makes their rival unable to battle, than they win. Well now, the first round... Starts!"**

Immediately after the signal, Lucy took out one of her keys and summoned her spirit "Open! The Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" The white cow appeared, making a battle-cry with his battleaxe brought back for a slash.

"Moo!" he slashed his axe at Flare who quickly jumped and dodged while Lucy raised another key and summoned Scorpio.

" **Sand Buster!** " Flare, in a position that proved dodging risky, used her magic and blocked the attack by growing and strengthening her hair.

"Taurus! Sand of Scorpio!" Lucy ordered and sand began to swirl around Taurus battleaxe

" **Sandstorm Axe! Aldebaran**!" the minotaur cried out and slashed forward, sending the tunnel of sand straight to Flare, which crashed into her body and sent her flying. The Raven Tail mage quickly got up to her feet and snarled back in anger.

"Blondie... **Kamishigure Rōga**!" Flare elongated her hair in spirals and shaped it into the front half of a large, furry, fierce-looking and extremely realistic wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears, a mouth full of massive sharp teeth and a long tongue sticking out before sending it to Lucy.

However, the celestial mage countered by summoning Cancer, the expert on hair cutting and cut through the attack easily, making Flare scream "My hair… damn you! You bastard!" she sent her hair into the ground and trapped Lucy, swinging her around by the ankle. However, Lucy wasn't given up just yet and used Flare's brought out her magical whip, whipping it forward and hooking around Flare's wrist, swinging her around as well.

The crowd cheered at the hot battle between two incredible attractive girls.

" **WOW!** " Chapati cried " **There hasn't even been time to take a breath in this battle. Battle of the father-son's Guilds! And battle of the women! Neither one is drawing back!** "

But even with what was happening, Raven Tail were perfectly confident that they would win.

Even if it meant using underhanded methods.

"Arghh!" Flare shouted, and she drilled her hair down in the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Asuka" Naruto suddenly snapped his head up and ran away, much to his teammates confusion.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Erza asked, but Naruto already disappeared from view

Flare just tilted her head and smiled evilly, as she turned towards the crowd. Lucy caught on, and she quickly glanced at the rest of Fairy Tail who were cheering her on from the sides. She noticed that a bit of Flare's hair was moving very close to Asuka, as if it was about to pounce on her any second.

"Asuka-chan!"

For that second that Lucy took her eyes away from Flare, her opponent took that opportunity and whipped her hair at her.

"Now now, blondie. Don't move or talk, or the girl dies. Got it?" the Raven Tail Mage chuckled softly, as she twirled her hair that was next to Asuka threateningly. "That's right. Nothing from you." And she proceeded to attack Lucy.

She engulfed her hair in flames and whipped at the Celestial Mage continuously, leaving the latter on defense. Again and again, she continued to lash at Lucy, without a care in the world. From within the stands, Asuka called out the Lucy, not aware of the danger that was lurking around.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried out.

"What's going on?" Gray asked in shock "They were evenly matched until now, weren't they?"

"Something isn't right?" Erza muttered.

When all hopes was about to shatter, Lucy heard his voice.

"Oi… Lucy!" She snapped her head to the side and saw Naruto standing right next to Asuka, with one of his hand gripping the strand of Flare's hair "Focus on the fight, will ya?" he encouraged her.

"Naruto!" The master cried out in shock "Why is that in a place like this?"

"Naruto…" Mavis titled her head to the side and smiled at him.

"You're welcome, brat." He smirked and patted Asuka on her head.

Lucy gave a thankful glance to him as she glared at the women "Gate of the Twins, I open thee! Gemini!" she called out to her Spirit. In no time, she was free from her bounds and ready to go. "Turn into me!" she shouted.

"Yes, master!" Gemini, who took the form of a naked Lucy with only a bathrobe wrapped around her body appeared.

"W-why are you wearing a TOWEL?" Lucy cried out in shock while the crowd going wild again.

"That was the last clothing I wore last time you summoned me, master," Gemini responded, as they grabbed on the bath towel, ready to strip.

"N-no! Don't!" Lucy cried. "Anyway, let's do it!"

Gemini understood, and rushed to their master's side to perform a spell that would surely defeat their opponent, as well as surprise the audience.

They joined hands, and chanted the incantation, magical power flared powerfully around them "Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven. All the stars, far and wide. Show me thy appearance. With such shine. O Tetrabiblos. I am the ruler of the stars. Aspect became complete. Open thy malevolent gate. O eighty-eight stars of the heaven... Shine! **Urano Metria!** "

Suddenly, they were in a galaxy full of swirling orbs that rushed towards Flare, ready to plummet her.

However, before Lucy could cast her spell, she began to sweat excessively and found her spell got cancelled out.

The next instant, Lucy dropped to the ground in exhaustion, confused why the spell didn't have any effective - rather it didn't even leave a scratch on Flare.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Erza cried out.

"No way!" Makarov gasped in shock.

 **"The winner of this round is... Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"** Chapati cried in the mic, and the crowd cheered loudly. Upon hearing this, Naruto quickly jumped off the stadium and rushed towards Lucy while she was trying to cover her tearful eyes as the crowd laughed at her " **What in the world happened?! Lucy's magic didn't activate! Yazima-san… this is… Yazima-san.** " But the short old man was having a dark expression on his face, as he glared at a certain guild.

The same expression Naruto was currently having as he stood beside Lucy and Natsu, the later was trying to fire the celestial mage's spirit up.

"Raven tail." Was all he said before Naruto turned around and kneed down in front of Lucy, who was furiously wiping her tears with the back of her hands. "You've done well, Lucy." Naruto put a hand on Lucy's head, bringing her close to his chest "Let's go, you still have a lot to fight for." He put his other hand underneath her knees, gently lifting her up bridal style and walking away.

In the end, Sabertooth managed to regain their no.1 place with 18 points after Orga Nanagear destroyed War Cry of Sabertooth. Flare brought back 10 points for Raven Tail, making them the second team of the first day. Lamia Scale got 3rh place with Mystogan/Jellal's defeat against Jura, as he was disturbed during the fight by Ultear and Meredy. Blue Pegasus claimed the fourth position when Ren Akatsuki defeated Araina Webb of Mermaid Heel. Fairy Tail A Team, while losing got 10th point in their possession so they was only pushed down to the fifth place, followed behind by Mermaid Heal, Fairy Tail B Team and Quarto Cerberus.

 _Line Break_

"What the heck is Fairy Tail Team B was doing?" a rather drunk Cana said, sitting on a table with a bottle of wine in her hand "We've lined up almost all the strongest members of Fairy Tail and yet you guy got nearly made it last…" After the Grand Magic Game, both Fairy Team went to visit Wendy and Carla to make sure that she was okay before heading to the nearest bar, with Cana being the one who chose it.

"Sorry, it was all Juvia's fault." Mira, the one who was the nearest to the water girl patted her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"You're talking big for someone that was too busy touring the bars around here to come cheer to for us." Elfman said and he immediately got a glare from Fairy Tail's Ace's daughter.

"I was watching! All the bars have Lacrima vision installed, you know."

"Well, why don't we drink a toast to commemorate Team B crushing defeat, and Team A great performance?" A drunk Makarov asked, raising his cup of beer.

"It's going to be my turn tomorrow! I'll definitely turn things around!" Naruto said with a very confident smile

"Speaking of which, where is Naruto-kun?" Mira asked in confusion, looking around to search for the man who utterly dominated the hidden game.

"Now that you mention him, I don't see him anywhere too." Erza said with a nod of her head.

"Did you see the way he is glaring at Raven Tail this morning?" Mira asked "I hope he is alright, he looked really scary you know."

"Don't worry, he will be fine" It was the first master of Fairy Tail "It'd been a long time since I saw Naruto that way. He got every right to feel angry after all."

"Master Mavis, do you know anything about his past life before you accepted him into our guild?" Levy asked, curious about Naruto's origin "And how did he have so many magic like that."

"Well young one, it's actually not my place to tell you." Mavis shook her head "But I can tell you that all of his powers come from the will to protect his friends, his family, the people he cares about." Mavis closed her eyes "Naruto once lost everything he held dear in his life and started forgetting what it was like to be surrounded by friends and family, also losing his belief in life."

"How… sad…" Mira said with a low tone, as everyone was also quiet and listened to the first master's words.

"I asked Naruto to join Fairy Tail many years ago because I believed that someday, my pride guild can bring those feelings back to him." Mavis smiled at them "He might not show it, but I believe that Naruto cares for you all more than anyone else in this world."

"I see." Lucy, who just arrived with Gray nodded her head in agreement.

"Enough with his sad stories." The first master suddenly cheered out loudly and stood on the table as well "Let what we learnt, got and archived today become the seeds and motivations for tomorrow's victory."

"Yes, we'll raise up again and show them all, won't we?" Makarov followed after his great predecessor.

"YES! OUR GOAL IS NO.1 OF FIORE!" they all cried out and started to party their heart out.

Minutes later, while everyone was still partying inside the bar, Mirajane decided to leave the place and return to Fairy Tail B Team lodge. She didn't drink much so her head was clearer than her fellow guildmates inside the bar. Mira was quite confident that tomorrow would be her turn to fight, and she was going to do her best for the sake of her guild.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" Mira almost jumped in surprise when she heard Naruto's voice coming from behind her "Good evening Mira." Sure enough, it was Naruto who was standing with his back leaning against the wall of the bar.

"Naruto, where have you been?" She asked, trying to calm her racing heart down "Why didn't you come in and join us?" she asked.

"I'm just a clone." He said "Boss is somewhere else but he doesn't want Raven Tail to try anything funny again so…"

"He sent you here to watch out for us?" Mira smiled at him "Like a guardian angel?"

"I won't call myself like that, but yes." Naruto nodded his head "You're going home already?" Mira nodded her head "Would you like to…"

"Can you walk me home?" Mira interrupted him again, this time she took one step closer and looked up at him in the eyes. The dress she was wearing was giving her a very generous view of her cleavage, especially with Naruto's height and it took him a lot just to look at her in the eyes.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto nodded his head and walked ahead. Mira walked closer before linking her arms to his, her smile brightened when Naruto didn't do anything to stop her and the two of them started mixing into the crowds of people on the streets of Fiore.

Fairy Tail Team B's lodge was only three blocks away from Honeybone Lodge, so it didn't take him long to get Mira to her place. Fairy Tail surely would party all night long so her team wasn't going to return soon.

"So Naruto, I know that you weren't with Natsu and co. during their journey at Celestial Realm." Mira spoke up, starting their conversation "Three whole months right?" the blond nodded his head "What did you do during that time, since… I take that whatever changed you happened there?"

"Not much, I mostly trained to prepare for the Grand Magic Game." He decided to leave out the part about Hisui's plan. There was no need for Mira to get worry about it.

"Seriously, you sent Acnologia running with its tail between its legs and you still needed to train?" Mira asked with a playful tone.

"I also met a girl." Mira's smile instantly dropped.

"Oh."

"Whatever these… changes you guys are talking about, maybe it is because I have grown a soft spot because of her." Naruto said casually "We met while she was at work and, you know between a man and a woman, things happened."

"I see… good to know then…" Mira nodded her head "I wish the two of you can be happy with each other." For some reason, she felt a little sad and disappointed after hearing that from Naruto.

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded his head before turning to Mira with an amused smile "Wait a second, are you jealous?"

"W-what…" Mira was taken apart by his question "W-what are you…"

"Mirajane Strauss, you like me, don't you?" he inched closer, making Mira take a step back in caution.

"Don't joke like that!" the girl managed to gather her courage and shoved him back with a bright blush on her face "

"Relax, I was just kidding." Naruto chuckled "Though, I wouldn't mind having someone like you at my girlfriend. I might act like an emo, but I'm also a man."

To tell the truth, Mira wouldn't mind having someone like Naruto at her boyfriend either. He was strong, handsome, attractive and had his charm, even in the odd way. She had never been with any man before in her life, nor had she dated one in the past. Everyone loved her, but she always wanted to know how it felt like to be given a special kind of attention from a man.

"So, I guess this is it." Naruto said as he opened the door of Mira's room for her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Mira said to him before making a nervous smile "You know, I have some drinks inside, I wonder if you like to celebrate your victory today…" she trailed off.

"I think I will pass…" Mira's smile dropped again "No no, it's not like that. I want to let boss have that honor. I'm just a clone, you know."

"But master Mavis told me that you guys are as real as Naruto." Mira shook her head with a smile "Anyway, if you don't want then I won't force you." Before Naruto could leave, Mira suddenly tip-toed over and placed her lips on his cheek. Naruto was a little surprise by her action, but again he didn't do anything to stop her.

"Good night Naruto-kun."

"Good night to you too, Mira." With that, the beautiful white haired young woman closed the door behind her.

At the other side of the capital of Fiore, while his wood clones did all the protection, after enjoying a nice and cozy dinner with his girlfriend, the real Naruto took his girl back to her place and the fun all started from there.

Unlike Fairy Tail Team A, Blue Pegasus' lodge had separated room for each member of their team, as expected from the current second strongest Guild of Fiore. Last thing he wanted would be the brats found out that he was dating Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight.

Unnecessary questions he didn't want to answer would be made, especially when Fairy Tail was a place filled with pervert old men.

"A-Ah!"

Half lying half sitting on her soft comfy bed, her back pressed against the tiled wall, Jenny gave a loud moan. Her feet were spread widely, enough that her boyfriend's head could fit between them, giving him full access to her sacred place. His hands rested on her thighs which in turn were resting above his broad and strong shoulders. Her clothing, as well as his shirt had been dropped to the floor the moment he arrived.

As Naruto's tongue dove deeply into the folds of his beautiful girlfriend, she moaned and gripped the bed sheet tightly to last longer with his talent tongue. Her back arched and bended up as Naruto flicked her clit with his tongue, making her moan out even louder, which was nothing but music to his ear.

Jenny did have a very beautiful voice.

Moment later, she came and her sweet nectar flooded into his mouth. Naruto did his best to drink everything she offered him, though a bit of it did make its way down his chin. The sexy woman with let out a scream of ecstasy that bounced off the walls...and could probably be heard by every single person within Blue Pegasus' lodge.

"Oh my god!" Jenny let out a sigh of satisfaction as Naruto crawled his way up her body "That was amazing…" she then moaned out when Naruto placed his hand on her right breast, squeezing slightly while moving it around within his palm.

Yep, things happened between the two of them.

"You know, I would love to make you feel like that again." He smiled and kissed Jenny, moving his tongue around hers "But unlike the last time, we don't have a whole night. You need to rest and have a nice sleep, aren't you Blue Pegasus' reserve?" Jenny nodded her head "so, let's get this over with."

"Stand up, it's my turn to make you feel good" Jenny said seductively and pushed him back, making him kneel on the bed in front of her

The blonde woman shot up and got on all four in front of him, reaching her hand out to unbuckle his belt and pulled down his pant, freeing his semi-hard member.

Putting one hand on his thigh and the other around his cock, Jenny started slowly stroking him, but she couldn't resist the tempting sight for long after all this time. The beautiful model opened her mouth and gave his a long wet lick from the balls to tip of his cock. Then, she started licking his cock like a child licking her lollipop, stimulatingly moving her hands on his length. It didn't take her long to get him fully erect, standing proudly at the length of nine inches and as hard as steel.

Naruto put his hand on Jenny's head and moaned in pleasure when she stopped her licking and her full lips suddenly enveloped the head of his penis, making a gasp of bliss rushed through him.

The model sucked on his cock like a baby on a nipple, relishing the taste and texture. She tickled his dick hole with her nimble tongue and gently caressed the rim of his glans with her ruby red lips. She teased him for a blissful while before releasing his penis with a wet smacking noise.

"You remember the first time we're together like this?" Jenny asked while using her hand to stroke his dick.

"Of course." Naruto nodded his head, chuckling at the memory "You're drunk out of your mind."

"I can't believe that I actually lost my virginity on the first date." Jenny pouted "You said you're not interesting in having a relationship with anyone, and yet the next morning I found myself completely sore."

"Well, sorry if I couldn't help myself when you just stripped naked in front of me after I took you home." Naruto defended himself. He was a man, he had needs, okay? An opportunity like that with an incredible beautiful and attractive young woman wasn't something he could deny. Plus, she asked for it and the two were currently on their first date after a week of getting to know each other, so there was nothing wrong with that.

Everything started when saw Jenny again at the beach Team Natsu went to take their training, just a few minutes after they left for the Celestial World. It was yet another photoshoot of the top model of Fiore and Jenny's manager as well as the director recognized him right away. They couldn't stop themselves from inviting him to use dinner with them that day. Even after that Jenny personally thanked him for saving her life, and possibly a fate worse than dead.

Later, he was asked to become their bodyguard. Actually, they asked him to take a few photoshoots with Jenny but he refused, saying that he wasn't one with modeling. He knew that being a bodyguard was the only reason to have him stick around so that they could have more chances convince him to join Jenny.

Since he was short on money at that time and all Fairy Tail's mages were on training trip, there was no mission request left for him to do to earn his living.

And so, he became their bodyguard for three months, waiting for Team Natsu to return, at the same time, training to shape his strengths back to how they originally was.

After a week of getting to know each other, Naruto didn't think that Jenny's feeling for him could grow that quickly. She was the one who took the first step and asked him out for a date, even though he said he wasn't interesting, she kept following him around and started making a screen about it.

So, he got no other chance to accept. At that moment, he didn't know she had very low tolerance for alcohol.

Things happened and the next morning, she demanded him to take responsibility. At least Naruto started enjoying her company after another week of dating.

Jenny pursed her lips and let a large blob drool pour down on the nine inches meat pole. With loving care she massaged the pulsating shaft until it was coated in a thick layer of glistening slime and beads of it were running down over his balls. She blew him a kiss before shoving the it into her mouth once again.

Her head bobbed back and forth along the greased shaft, accompanied by muffled moans of pleasure, while her abounding tits bounced in the rhythm. The luscious woman could feel his hard erection slide over her supple tongue and squeeze deeper past her gums. She could immediately recognize the familiar manly taste of the hard cock inside her, she could even feel the veins below its skin pulsating.

Her pussy was burning with desire, but like always, her master's need go first. After wetting her white thong, a bead of warm juices trickled down her inner thigh and sent a shiver down her spine.

"You have been practicing, haven't you?" Naruto asked as he grunted slightly in pleasure. Jenny only winked at him and continued to please him

The young man started answering her movements and gently thrust his hip towards her. He grunted with every thrust that shoved his penis a little bit further down his Girlfriend's throat. From time to time, she would let Naruto's cock slip out and indulge in a profound lick of his shaft and balls. She nibbled on its head and massaged the crest with swift fingers, only to then shove it back into the hot wetness of her avid mouth.

Finally she felt his cock slip past her uvula and all the way down her throat, the power of the man's thrust shoving it inside until her wet lips kissed his pelvis. Gently she pulled her head back and let the formidable cock slip out of her mouth. Thick strands of drool remained and stretched from the glans to her glistening lips.

She repeated the process again and again before starting sucking his pole with burning passion. Naruto at this time had grasped her hair again and move his hip slightly to meet with her. Her tits huge were jumping up and down with every thrust, a sight that aroused him even further.

"Here I come" Finally felt the ecstatic waves of his orgasm well through his long shaft and unloading pulse after pulse of thick, hot cum into Jenny's insatiable mouth. She swallowed every drop of it with lustful eagerness. Eventually she let the heaving organ pop out of her mouth and started to lick it clean. A few belated spurts ended up on her face and on her tits. Jenny kept stroking the relaxing shaft, to make sure she got every last dribble out of it. She breathed a sigh of happiness as she wiped the semen of her soft skin to lick it up.

"That was awesome, Jenny!" Naruto sighed in satisfaction and looked at his girlfriend, who was wiping the cream on her face and put them into her mouth.

"A bit salty, and bitter… but I like it" Jenny smiled and gulped down the remaining down.

"You want more, don't you?" Naruto asked and Jenny's winked playfully at him, but immediately found herself moaning when he reached his hands down to pull her breasts toward him by her nipples "Come here young lady."

"How bold of you!" Jenny giggled "I guess, it's only natural for the man who showed nothing but dominant."

Using both hands, she wrapped her soft melons around his dick and squeezed them together. Naruto groaned slightly at the sensation of her breasts around his cock, as she started moving her breasts up and down on his dick and licking the tip of his cock every time it came up through the valley of her breasts

She was smiling and giggling, so happy as she got him moan with her big tits.

It didn't take long for him to explode. The first rope of his cum hit her chin and neck, the second hit the tops of her tits, which were heaving up and down with her breaths. She started to rub it all in, driving him crazy.

"Open your mouth" Naruto said and gently pulled Jenny's head back with one hand and the other stroking his cock, positioning it above her lips. Jenny did what she was told and immediately got her mouth full of his cream. The two stayed like that for several seconds before Naruto's orgasm finally died down. Jenny savored it with her mouth before gulping it down her throat, opening her mouth again to show him there was nothing left

Naruto then kneeled down in front of Jenny and placed his lips against hers, letting the woman taste her own juice.

"You're so amazing, Naruto-kun." Jenny moaned out as Naruto's lips trailed down to her jaw "I'm so glad that I was drunk that night."

"Well, when you put it like that, it was like you're blackmailing me, you know." Naruto kissed his lips down to her neck, occupying his hand with her large breast. He kissed her one last time before removing himself from her. Naruto moved to the head of the bed and laid his back down on the pillow, his cock pointing upward and legs spread slightly "It's time for you to return the favor, by pleasuring your boyfriend." He declared.

"Hai!" Jenny nodded her head submissively and crawled to Naruto, straddling his erect member, Jenny took his cock into her hand and positioned the tip at her pussy entrance before slowly sinking herself down, moaning quietly as his cock pierced her for the first time in a week. Naruto put his hand on her thighs and guided her down until her ass met his lap, his cock buried inside her cunt.

"Let me rock your world, Naruto-kun" Jenny smiled sexily and put her hands at the back of her head, starting to rock her body on his cock with a steady pace. This pose allowed her tits to bounce freely, sometime slapped against her chin but she knew he loved it, because while moaning his eyes were gluing to the bouncing orbs, plus it also turned her on just by having him looking at her like that.

For several minutes, Naruto just laid there and let Jenny jumped his boner. She was rocking his world for sure, her ass slapped against his thighs every time she let herself fall down, but her strong legs managed to lift herself up right after that. She kept herself in that posture, allowing her tits to bounce wildly, turning him on with the sexy sight.

But he wasn't someone who would lay down and do nothing, even if it felt really good so Naruto decided to take action once again, grabbing Jenny's hip and rolling the both of them around with him on top. When they were in the place he wanted, Naruto pulled his hip back until the bulbous head of his cock still remaining inside before slamming it back down, sliding his member into her fold once again. He fucked her slow at first before catching a nice rhyme, bringing both of them an unthinkable amount of pleasure.

Jenny was trying not to outright scream out from pleasure but the force and angle of Naruto's thrusts were driving her insane. Naruto didn't seem like he was going to let up on her either. She felt her master's hands leave her ass but barely a second later she felt him grab a hold of her tits before he put his face into her cleavage, taking as much of her flesh into his mouth as possible before his target changed to her nipple.

Almost out of nowhere a huge orgasm ripped right through Jenny, her body went rigid as she came her brains out around his cock, becoming even tighter for him.

Naruto groaned out and tried his best to keep his hip moving, feeling his orgasm approaching "I'm about to cum, where do you want it?"

"Inside! I want you to cum inside me!" Jenny cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist, preventing him from pulling out. He was about to reason with her, but Naruto couldn't hold back any longer. Thrusting up into Jenny, Naruto unleashed a huge dose of spunk deep into her womb. He stayed like that for several seconds, lying flat on Jenny's front body and could only move his hip slightly to bring out more cum in his scrotum. As Naruto finished cumming he pulled his slightly softening cock out of Jenny's pussy and a huge wave of thick white goo followed his withdrawal.

Naruto grinned at Jenny and kissed the top of her head, as she leaned against his chest, smiling.

"One more round?" Jenny asked with a cute puppy dog eye, raising one finger "Please… with a cherry on top. I know that you can still go like… forever." She said that while caressing his stiff cock with her hand.

Naruto stared at her for a second before signing in defeat

"Yay" Jenny removed herself from her boyfriend's body and pushed herself back to the bed "What would you like to try next, Naruto-kun?"

"On your hands and knees, I would like to fuck your ass." Jenny happily obeyed his order and got on her hands and knees, bending her back to stick her ass out as high as possible, shaking them invitingly. Naruto immediately got behind her and placed both of his hands on her supple ass cheeks.

Her ass felt so good in his hands that he couldn't stop himself from giving her a hard spank.

"Kya~, Naruto-kun."

"Sorry, can't help it" Naruto chuckled and spread her ass cheeks apart, putting his cock into her ass crack and squeezed them back together, slightly thrusting his hip "Your ass is as incredible as you're, Jenny." While being her bodyguard, Naruto had seen her made sexy postures with her ass countless times and still never thought about a chance of fucking it for real.

He got Miss Fiore as his girlfriend, could it get any better.

"Then please, have your way with them." She smiled and braced herself "I'm ready."

"Gladly, my dear." Putting one hand on her hip, Naruto lined his cock with her rosebud and slowly pushed himself in, moaning out loudly at the incredible tightness. Her anal crushed his cock with great pressure, like a gloves several size too small to his dick. When he was sheathed inside her, Naruto had to put it like that for a few seconds to get use to the tightness.

"W-what? Too tight for you, Naruto-kun?" Jenny asked teasingly with one eyes closed. The woman groaned out slightly in pleasure when Naruto slid one inch of his dick in and out of her anus, letting her get used to his size again "You're so big inside me, Naruto-kun" " she sighed as he slowly fucked his cock into her butt.

Naruto then sped up, shoving his big, thick meat up his girlfriend's butt, his hands left her hip and took a hold of her arms, Naruto pulled them back by the elbow, causing her back to arch even more than before and her breasts to jut out and bounce. He pulled his hips back before slamming forward into the now moaning women's anus, setting an immediate and fast pace as he started fucking her in the ass. The fucking Naruto gave her caused her boobs to bounce up and down rapidly striking her chin.

However, he was close to cumming faster than he expected, so Naruto had no chance other than increasing his speed to savor this moment longer. He put every ounce of his muscle into work. Taking his speed to a whole new level, Naruto's hips were a blur as his pelvis met Jenny's ass. Swiftly moving his hands up to her chest he grabbed onto her wildly bouncing tits and used them to pull the screaming women flush against his body. Kissing her neck and keeping up his pace the fucked stupid look on her face seemed to become even more dopey now that he had picked up the pace even further.

"SHIT! Cumming!"

"NARUTO-kun!" Jenny screamed out when once again her boyfriend flooded her inside with his cum. Think and hot sperm flowed into her systems and painted everything white. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she then experience a strong orgasm. Her body twitched around and almost like a vibration for his dick, milking more of his come out of her fold.

It didn't help that her boyfriend was as hung as a dragon and could come just as much.

"You still want more" Naruto asked as the two of them laid down the bed together, him slowly withdrawing his cock from her anus. Jenny, even if she still wanted more, shook her head in denial and snuggled closer to him. She knew her own body's limitation so another round would surely knock her out. Though, Jenny made a mental note to work harder to increase her strength and stamina, in order to fully pleasure her boyfriend "Good, get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." He grabbed the cover and pulled it up to cover their naked form.

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

"Good night Jenny" Naruto said with a small smile and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 9**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Woah! A new chapter already! Surprise?**_

 _ **Anyway, I think there is a good explanation for this kind of speed. Because from here to Friday, I'm totally free but going to go back to school after the vacation is over. So I'm trying to update this story as many and as good as possible, hope you all like it.**_

 _ **After this week, the update speed will be reduced greatly so please don't ask for one chapter per day like before, I have school after that after all.**_

 _ **So, as you can see in this story. Jenny is in the lead with Mira closely behind. Unlike the other girls, I will approach and reveal Naruto and Jenny's relationship through conversations between the two of them, as well as them with other peoples, like Naruto's future lovers and guildmates. It's an interesting way of approaching I tell you. It help me use that three months time-skip in a very different way and give Naruto some loving earlier than usual.**_

 _ **More willl be revealed in the future chapters.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW (134 reviews XD… that was why I was talking about, keep it up XD)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 ** _P/S: The lemon scene was from my friend's story but it got deleted... I got every right to borrow it since I am the one who wrote that scene, so don't tell me about Plagiarism when realized the similar details between them._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sigh... this is actually a rewrite of chapter 10. I cannot help but admit that Madara's sudden appearance was a bit rush, and hard to develop for the story when I got the time to sit down and think about it.**_

 _ **So, I had decided to remove Madara from this chapter as well as being mentioned in all future chapters and put him to aside and wait to see how the story process to bring him in. If it goes well I will bring the bastard back, but if not, well... he can remained a piece of Naruto's history.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Hisui E. Fiore, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight and Yukino Aguria and Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva Orlando.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

 _ **After all, it would be shame if we didn't have the infamous threesome here. (I will count Mira and Sayla one, but that is in the future)**_

 **That's it.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

The Grand Magic Game's second day, competition portion.

Chariot

" **This competition consists of reaching the goal without falling off from the interconnected chariot, the chariot underfoot are constantly in motion, so even a moment of carelessness will prove to be your undoing.** " Chapati the announcer explained the rule "They **pass through the major sightseeing of Crocus. Which Team will be the first to arrive at the goal, here at the Domus Flau? We'll be transmitting images from the race** " he then added as multi screens appeared within the Domus Flau " **We'll be transmitting images from the race to everyone here in the arena through Lacrima-vision** "

"Oi oi, who was the one that was stupid enough to sent those two out?" Naruto asked loudly, being the only one who wasn't in a state of absolutely shocked. Rather, he was more to annoyed than shocked.

" **At any rate Yazima-san… with this kind of competition, who is being anticipated?** "

"Humm, I think it would be ones with great balance and speed." The old Wizard Saint man said.

"Why was Natsu and Gajeel sent out?" Naruto asked again, pointing his hand at the screen showing what was happening at the end of the chariot "You could have guessed what would happen just from the name 'Chariot', can't you?" He stared at Erza, who was somewhat with more responsibility with the team than the others.

"He just had come out, no matter what…" Erza sighed, crossing her arms under her ample breasts "And Gajeel said, if Salamander came out then I would came out too."

"Uh huh" Naruto face palmed.

" **Somehow, trailing at the back, far, far from the lead, Fairy Tail A's Natsu is in a groggy state.** " The screen of a sweating, green face and extremely sick Natsu Dragneel, trying to keep his running pace as steady as possible was shown. The pink haired boy looked like he was about to collapse any seconds. " **Right next to him, Fairy Tail B's Gajeel and even Sabertooth's Sting are in the same condition**." Just like what Chapati was announcing, only a step before him, Gajeel and Sting were in the same condition " **What in the world is going on here, Yazima-san?** "

"The three of them seem to have something in common."

The one who was currently in the lead is Raven Tail's Kurohebi and behind him was Blue Pegasus' Ichiya, who was running while screaming men all the time. Lamia Scale's Yuka and Risley from Mermaid Heel were following right behind the perfume user of Blue Pegasus. Somewhat further behind was Quarto Cerberus' reserve member Bacchus, who apparently beat Cana in a drinking contest last night much to the shock of Fairy Tail's mages. It seemed the alcohol from yesterday hasn't worn off just yet.

Said man, however after seeing the effort everyone else in the race was putting out, Bacchus used his immense strength to destroy the chariot was standing on, lifting all nearby chariots linked to it in midair as a result, causing his opponents to lose their balance and enabling him to overtake them, gaining first place and winning 10 points for his team.

"Well, isn't that impressive?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Followed after him, in order was Kurohebi, Risley Law, Yuka Suzuki, Ichiya.

What was left was the three dragon slayers.

"Now back to the remaining three. It seem they battling it out for last place.." the Lacrima shown the remaining three. Everyone was alright laughing at the three pathetic dragon slayers of current and former strongest guilds of Fairy Tail.

"So this is how people mean by making fun of" Orga snickered at them."This is so basic huh, Rouge.."

"Dragon slayers bad in transportation... it seems" Rouge nodded his head, even though he thought that it was only him and Sting.

"Could it be Laxus too?" Mira asked, looking at Laxus.

"Don't said a word to anyone else.." growled Laxus

"Juvia think it's quite obvious already thought.."

"Fine then!" Sting cried and slowed down "I will give it to you, this victory. We'll continue to win after this. Just one or two points, we can do without!"

"Heh, then don't go crying about that one point later " Gajeel smirked and pushed forward along with Natsu.

"They look pathetic.. even thought they can't summon any strength, they're still taking this seriously" Sting muttered but everyone could hear what he was saying "Can I ask just one thing?"Sting stopped and asked them "Why did you guy enter this games? This would be unthinkable for Fairy Tail in the past. Worrying about the strength of the guild or worldly thing like this.. The Fairy Tail that I know... well.. how to said.. does thing at its own pace. Without worrying about others might thinks"

"For our comrades!" Natsu growled as he fell, but continued to crawl forward "For 7 years... always.. they being waiting for us.. no matter how tough it was, no matter how sad… even if they were made food of and protected the guild.." The Fairy Tail's mages who was left behind during those seven years started shaking and tears slowly forming at the corners of their eyes "For our comrades, we'll show you.. That proof that Fairy Tail has kept going and that's why we'll keep moving forward!"

"Natsu!" They cried, with tears freely flowing down their cheeks.

"Comrades… huh?" Naruto whispered before closing his eyes and made a small smile. The whole stadium was touched by his words, and the attitude they had for Fairy Tail started changing.

" **AMAZING! Fairy Tail A, Natsu sixth place! 2 points!** " Chapati cried " **Fairy Tail B, Gajeel seventh place, 1 point!** "

"Good job" Naruto nodded his head before turning his eyes to look at Mavis, who was also looking at him with a soft smile on her face "Is this what you want to tell me this whole time?" it was really something else, something he hadn't seen and felt for a very long time.

 _Line Break_

After the second day of the Grand Magic Game's event Chariot, the battle portion of the day began. Wendy returned after her full recovery and replaced Natsu, who was placed into the infirmary to rest for the moment.

The first match of the day was decided, by the event organizers just like yesterday, to be between Team Raven Tail's Black Snake, Kurohebi, and Team Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta.

The gong was struck and the battle began. Toby immediately grew his nails and started scratching Kurohebi with his nails covered with **Mahi Zume Mega Kurage**. Kurohebi dodged all of Toby's attacks effortlessly and then threw himself backwards and disappeared from sight.

The next moment, the Lamia Scale's mage was shocked when he saw the sand started moving, only to be attacked by a Sand spell, Sand Rebellion. Toby started attacking him again with his nails, screaming that if he wins then Kurohebi has to tell him his real name in exchange of telling him his big secret, after he was angered by the fact that Kurohebi wasn't a real name. Much to everyone's surprise Kurohebi made the final attack, leaving the crowd in awe and Toby defeated.

With Toby's defeat, Kurohebi asked him what his secret was. With tearful eyes, Toby responded that he couldn't find one of his socks even though he's been looking for it for three months. He then started crying because he couldn't find it and he couldn't tell anyone.

Kurohebi pointed at his chest and Toby noticed the sock hanging from his chest as a necklace. He started crying of joy and called Kurohebi a good guy. Kurohebi then stretches his hand towards Toby, only to take his sock from him and ripping it apart.

"How cold!" Naruto chuckled with one of his arm around Erza's waist to hold her back from attacking Kurohebi right there while Toby was crying in despair.

And with that, the second match of the second day was commenced.

" **Well let's compose ourselves and move on to the second match of the day** " Chapati cleared his throat and started announcing "Quarto Cerberus, Bacchus!" the drunk mage appeared on the fighting ground, waving his hand to the crowd with a gourd in his hand "Against Fairy Tail A…"

"Us huh?" Erza asked.

"That guy is the one who is on par with Erza." Gray said with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"What'll we do if it's Natsu?" Lucy asked, turning her head to look at Naruto.

"Smash him up of course" Naruto shrugged.

" **Against Fairy Tail A's NARUTO UZUMAKI!** " And the crowd exploded with excitement.

"Here we go!" Naruto jumped off the watching stance he was standing on and leaped forward, landing softly on the fighting ground just a few feet from Bacchus, who clearly didn't want to take him serious. He was lying on the ground with a bored look on his face.

"Go Naruto-kun!" Mira cheered along with the rest of Fairy Tail. The crowd was also cheering for him. They all saw his performance during the Hidden game yesterday and was excited and eager to see another amazing one today as well, especially when Bacchus was a very strong S-class mage.

"Oh, you're that guy who can duplicate himself yesterday." Bacchus supported his head with his hand, smirking at Naruto "How about we make a bet like those guys just now?"

"Hm?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Your guild has some real beauties right there, like Erza that Mirajane girl." Bacchus smirked widened "If I win, lend them to me for a night… both of them at once." Fairy Tail was screaming in anger for his declaration while Erza and Mirajane flinched in shock at what they just heard. Bacchus then reached his hand out and picked up his gourd, saying "And if you win… let's see…"

"Isn't Quarto Cerberus an all guys Guild?" Naruto interrupted his speech by saying the oblivious "Well, I cannot imagine how hard for you guys to spend every single day in a guild full off muscular guys without meeting any women other than during missions." He said tauntingly "You guys must be hungry for a woman's touch, don't you?" he then clicked his fingers like he just came up with a brilliant idea "Oh wait, with the kind of clothes you're wearing, you guys must play gay with each other all the time right? In order to fill the void only a woman can fill, right?" he then nodded his head "No wonder why you asked for real beauties like Erza and Mira."

Quarto Cerberus' members' jaws dropped in shock with their eyes widened in horror as they were outright humiliating in front of the entire Domus Flau, possibly the entire Fiore as well. Bacchus' face was red with anger, as well as embarrassment.

"His sense of humor is quite terrifying, as always." Mira said with her cheek leaned against her hand. She was quite happy that her beauty was commended by Naruto, even if he also talked the same thing about her best friend, Erza.

"You… you…" Bacchus pointed his hand at Naruto "You're quite an interesting guy, aren't you?" he asked with one of his eyes became bigger than the other.

"Oh, stay away from me pal, I've a girlfriend you know." Naruto took a step back with both his hands held out to defend himself, making the whole stadium bust out in laughter, some even cursing and wondering that he already had a girlfriend. But then Naruto stood straight up and tightened the headband around his forehead "Well, enough is enough, you win, I give you the girls…" Erza and Mira looked like they were just smashed in the head, especially Mira "But if I win… the name of your Guild going to be Quarto Bitches for the rest of your life."

"Pu!" Bacchus' cheeks puffed out as he tried to hold his laughter in.

"What!?" the other member of Quarto Cerberus cried out in shock.

"Mark my words, the rest of your life." Naruto smirked and cracked his fist around.

"Don't get so cocky just because you can defeat a few weak mages." Bacchus smirked and got into a stance with his body crouched low and his arms outstretched while Naruto just stood completely still.

"Erza, what is that his magic?" Gray asked, turning to Erza who had fought multi times with him in the past.

"His magic type is a type that focuses magical energy into his hands. It's a relative orthodox magic" Erza said with a serious tone "However, the secret of his strength is mastery of a martial art that allows him to use that magic to its fullest potential. It's called the Hikasho (Hanging-chop fist). It's a martial art that uses special stances to make particularly effective use of Palm-strikes. But what is even scarier is that he added some improvement to that and created a drunken hanging-chop fist."

"Drunken… like with booze, you mean?" Gray asked.

"Yes… it's impossible to predict the drunken falcon's attacks." Erza nodded her head "On top of that, the destructive power is enchanted as well, which is a part of the key for him to victory." Erza then pointed to the gourd on the ground "Even more so, it seem he decides to fight Naruto without drinking a single drop of alcohol."

"Is he even takes this fight serious?" Lucy asked in shock.

"He believes he can wi… no, he knows that he can win." Erza hardened her eyes "So far, when I sparred with Naruto, I could see that he relied more into his magic than fighting style, which was a combination of various style, a free-style fighting style to be more specific." Erza explained "He has great speed and strength, Bacchus also has that as well. It will take Naruto more than just that to defeat him." Fairy Tail's members gasped in shock. They knew better than anyone to judge Erza's judgment, as she was one of the people that trained with him.

Maybe it would be the first time they could see him at the defensive side of the fight.

"But he has that sand defense of him right?" Marco asked "There is no way Bacchus could push through that kind of defense."

"Possible, but Naruto isn't someone who will take that kind of advantage when he faces an opponent." Mavis smiled. Even though he never played fair to begin with.

All the while, Naruto had heard what Erza was saying with his enchanted hearing, but instead of worrying like everyone thought, he was smirking.

He could use sand to protect himself, but where was the fun in that?

"A night of dream with those girls, how wonderful." Bacchus said, still keeping the smirk on his face. As soon as the gong was struck, Quarto Cerberus mage leaped forward and charged at Naruto, his fingers put together and was about to strike Naruto's head.

When suddenly Naruto moved his head out of the way so fast that no one was able to see his movement. His hand put together in the same style as Bacchus' hand and thrust forward, striking his chest with such force that everyone could feel and hear the impact. Bacchus coughed in pain, his eyes wide in shock and the man took several steps back while holding his chest before collapsing down to his knees.

The whole stadium was stunned for what just happened.

"What did… you do?" he managed to say between coughs

"Don't worry, I didn't aim for your heart so… you will live." Naruto said simply "Hikasho? So this is how the martial art of this era has become?" He asked loudly "Mixing various styles together to come up with a new style, but not make it stronger but weaker? What a joke." He laughed and picked up the gourd and then threw it to the spot in front of Bacchus "Drink it."

"What?" The Quarto Cerberus mage asked

"Since I can't get drunk, I cannot show you the real drunken-fist." Bacchus' eyes widened in shock at his statement. The mages, especially Fairy Tail's mages were surprised by it as well "However, let's me show you, the accentor of your so called Hikasho." Naruto took a stance, with his middle and index fingers put together " **Juken.** "

"Juken?" Erza asked in surprise with a bread of sweat running down from her temple. She just learnt that Naruto had never gotten serious with them, both magically and physically.

Gray was right, this man, he was a powerhouse.

"Fine then!" Bacchus picked himself together and stood up, picking up his gourd "Let's put an end to things then." And he gulped down all the wine within the gourd.

"He drank it." Lucy said "Now he's seriously."

"Here he comes, Naruto-kun" it was Mira who said that, as she prayed for Naruto to win. Not that she didn't believe in him, but it was natural for her to hope that her friend would come out with the win.

"Pua!" Now that he was drunk, Bacchus' movements became unstable. He then shot forward with speed far greater than before, in a blink of an eye, he passed Naruto and cried out victoriously "It's useless!" however, before he could celebrate more than he already did, Bacchus coughed out a mouthful of blood and fell down to his knees.

Naruto, however, was completely unharmed.

"How…?" Was all Erza could say, as she was the only one that saw Naruto dodged all seven strikes of Bacchus by hurling his hands out of the way with the back of his wrist and thrust his fist into Bacchus' midsection with such force that a small shockwave could be felt, but all mistook it as a gust of wind, the same place the man with larger muscles was holding.

While Naruto was still standing, not even a scratch or damage on his body.

"Blindly charge into a fight like that," Naruto said while turning around "And internal bleeding is the least you can get."

Simple. Because Naruto already fought with a certain green beast of Konoha in his drunken state and came out with the win, but not after being healed from several broken bones, ribs.

"Still have the strength to stand, haven't you?" Naruto asked when Bacchus tried to get up to his feet "Alright then." Naruto shot forward and struck his opponent, this time not with Juken but with a real punch, right in the face. Bacchus's tooth was knocked out of his mouth after that, but he barely had time to turn his head back when Naruto thrust his knee into his abdomen, twisting his body around to send his elbow into his face, breaking his nose and to end the fight, Naruto raised his leg and stomped hard into his stomach. Sending him rolling on the ground several feet before running after him, with his fist glowing with blue chakra.

"Hold tight." Mavis said and while confused, everyone did as what they were told, holding onto each other or anything firm to hold on.

With the last strength left in him, Bacchus put his hand onto the ground and pushed himself out of the way, making Naruto's punch miss him for only a mere inch and went straight to the ground. Before he could even think of returning the favor, an unthinkable feat stopped him from doing so.

From the place Naruto punched, cracks started appearing and spreading all over around the fighting area before becoming gigantic craters, shaking the entire Domus Flau with the force of a small earthquake much to the shock and awe of everyone. The mages, save for Mavis lost the ability to pick up their jaw from the ground, as they stared at the destroyed fighting ground in absolute shock.

"Oh this is pure gold" Mavis giggled at the shocking faces as the craters returned to the ground and the shakings finally stopped "I hope I can use a camera."

Bacchus' face lost all of its color and he was as pale as a ghost, looking at Naruto like he was looking at a monster.

"I… I yield." He stuttered.

And Bacchus Gourd was defeated just like that. The same man, who showed an incredible feat of power during the Chariot game at the beginning of the day.

" **Winner by opponent forfeited…** " Chapati was still trying to pick himself together said "…Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail A Team."

At that moment, all members of Team Natsu and those who trained with Naruto realized that he was still going extremely easy on them during the last five days of the training trip.

 _Line Break_

"What the hell was that?" Mirajane asked Naruto after he returned to Fairy Tail Team A's watching stance, which was right beside Fairy Tail Team B's place. The third match was postponed for a few minutes so the organizers could fix the stadium Naruto destroyed "You could have killed that man." She asked with her hands on her hip.

"Well, I don't want Fairy Tail's pride girls fall into a guy like that so, yeah." Naruto shrugged and waved to Makarov when the man gave him a thumb up, along with the rest of the older men of Fairy Tail. "You were saying?"

"At least, hold back at that final attack." Erza hit his stomach with the back of her hand "Unlike before, we don't have that kind of money."

"Relax, I will try next time." Naruto grinned.

"Okay, so another ten points for us?" Wendy looked at the chart and saw that they had climbed to the second place with twenty two points "We're at second place."

"We still cannot tell anything until the end of day." Naruto put a hand on Wendy's shoulder and shook his head "Let's watch the other teams and cheer for B Team for now."

"Okay." The girl nodded and returned her attention back to the stage, which was fixed and looked as good as new.

" **Sorry for keeping you waiting, now let's get ready for the first battle of day 2…"** Chapati yelled as the crowd cheered and two names appeared on a giant screen " **Mirajane Strauss of Fairy TailTeam B and Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus!** "

"Damn, look at them." Naruto chuckled as the crowd went even wilder than before "The organizers sure know how to make interesting matchups." He then turned to Mira who was about to leave "Oi Mira, good luck." He didn't know if he could pick a side in this fight. One woman was his fellow guildmate and the other was his girlfriend. It would be better if he kept his mouth shut.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Mira smiled and headed down to the arena just like Jenny.

"So, what do you guys think about this?" Naruto asked. Jenny was also an S-class mage of Blue Pegasus, the same rank as Mirajane. He had also never seen the white haired woman in action before.

Wendy smiled. "I think Mira-san's going to be just fine… She is really strong after all." If not wanted to say also really scary.

"Jenny's going to get a lot of crowd support." Lucy spoke up "I heard she is the currently number one on Sorcerer Weekly's Hottest Girls in Magic list. Guys go a little nuts over her."

"Oh... is that so." Naruto nodded his head. He didn't read Sorcerer Weekly that often, but he knew that guys literally lusted after his girlfriend the whole time.

"Rumor has it she idolized Mira, so much that she modeled her career after her." Erza crossed her arms and added into Lucy's speech.

"Wait, don't tell me you're also into these kinds of hot girl list Erza." Naruto said teasingly and dodged a hit to the back of his head from the feisty woman.

Mirajane and Jenny stood facing each other, both keeping the confident smile on their face.

"Come on, Mirajane-san!" Wendy shouted out, cheering for her guildmate "Fight with everything you got!" but then, her mouth dropped open in horror as she saw the 'battle.' "What's going on here?!"

"Oh, I see." Naruto face palmed and shook his head side to side, couldn't stop himself from laughing at what was going on

Meanwhile, Makarov, just like any male within the stadium were staring at the scene with hearts in their eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself, Master." Romeo said with a sigh.

"How this?" Mirajane smiled seductively with her face dusted pink, already in a two pieces orange bikini with white flowers patterns. She was kneeling on the ground with one of her left arm putting underneath her breasts and one hand holding the her right girl, pushing them up and making her breasts look even bigger than before

"And this?" Jenny retaliated with a similar tactic, running her hands through her hair and pushing her chest out to increase the greatness of her large breasts in her own blue swimsuit. The crowd was going wild, now that the female finally joined the men, crying out excitedly at the sight of their idols in swimsuits.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray exclaimed in pure shock.

"Mira-san…" Wendy muttered with tears in her eyes, she was feeling down by the sight Mira and Jenny's voluptuous body.

"I guess since they're both former pinup models, an irregular rule turned it into a cheesecake showdown." Erza sighed.

"Like this?" Mirajane made another sexy pose with her hand holding up her the front bangs of her white wavy hair, bending her back to show off her ass. Her bikini was changed into another bikini suit, this time it was a bluish one.

"Hi…" Jenny countered with a leopard print bikini. Her thumb slightly pulling the bikini top down to expose more fleshes.

"Man, I bet Ero-Sennin will die of blood lost if he can see this." Naruto grinned. He wasn't unfamiliar with the sight of Jenny in her swimsuit, after all he was her bodyguard for three months. But Mira's body was on a league of its own as well, especially when she was in those revealing swimsuit.

"They do this kind of thing in the battle part, too?" Wendy wondered out loud.

"I imagine this involves a special rule…" Lucy reasoned. "Or at least, I hope so…"

"As expected, quite impressive." Jenny noted, smiling at her opponent.

"It's been a while since I've done this kind of thing." Mirajane admitted with a nod of her head.

"I didn't think you'd agree to do a pinup idol showdown.."

"Yeah, well, I'm not too fond of slugfests." Mirajane confessed truthfully. "If we can resolve this peacefully, all the better, right?"

" **Oh! The former swimsuit model colleagues! With both of them employing transformation magic, this is like a dream come true!** " Chapati cried " **Now, girls, let's…** "

"Hold it!" however, before the announcer could continue, Ditea of Mermaid Heel declared, as she, Araina and Risley leapt into the arena in their swimsuits. "It won't do to let these little girls get all the attention!"

"When it comes to strength, as well as beauty…" Araina added, the trio landed and made sexy pose.

"Mermaid Heel is Number One." The three women chorused, winking at the crowd.

"Stop right there!" Sherry announced as she, her sister Chelia entered the fray in their own swimsuits, hugging each other. "You people don't have enough love! If you think you can please the crowd just by posing in swimsuits, you're gravely mistaken. It's all about love. Without love…"

"You can't beat us." Chelia finished.

"This is no time to just sit back and be impressed." Mavis reminded them.

"But I didn't bring a swimsuit." Cana stated, even though she was wearing one right there.

"Don't worry." Mavis smiled and made a lot of swimsuit appear on the air, falling down to the girls. "I anticipated that so I came prepared with enough swimsuits for everyone." She then flew to Team Fairy Tail A's girls and said "You three can't just sit back and watch either." She reminded Erza's group. "Let's all join in!"

"When other people from the cheering section take the field, doing nothing is not an option." Erza declared and entered as well with Lucy and Wendy.

"Well, don't be so shock kids," Naruto patted Gray, who was still in shock, on his back "After all, they have their own pride as girls, after all."

"I think this has gotten out of hand." Mirajane noted, the rest of the female mages clustered in the arena in their swimsuit.

"Well, it's not bad as a fun little stunt." Jenny remarked, smirking.

"No what I expect at the second day but hey, isn't this entertaining?" Naruto asked with a sly chuckle.

" **Still and all, this match is just between Mirajane and Jenny.** " Chapati reminded everyone, especially the men who was trying to hold their nosebleed because of so many beauties in swimsuits on the field.

"In that case, there's no point in us being out here." Levy pointed out.

"The main thing is that we have fun." Mavis stated and dashed on the ground, mimicking Cana's pose.

"And how is that a ghost like you get such a kick out of this?" Cana wondered out loud.

"I bet anything her personality has an effect on the mood of our Guild." Lucy said, mostly to herself.

"What, you're here, too?" Erza blinked, spotting Evergreen beside her.

"I won't let you people hog the spotlight." Evergreen replied, with a smirk, her sizeable breasts bouncing.

" **The next theme is school swimsuits.** " Chapati announced loudly and Mira immediately changed into one, kneeling next to her sister Lisanna, Levy and Wendy. The last girl was trying to cover herself.

"That doesn't make me happy!" Wendy wailed.

"Why are we suddenly in weird fetish swimwear?" Levy wondered out loud, with a massive blust on her face.

"You don't really look out of place, Wendy." Lisanna remarked.

" **Next up is bikinis and thigh-high stockings** " Chapati declared. Jenny made the best out of it, with a red bikini with black strips and matching black stockings.

"For some reason, this feels even more embarrassing than the swimsuit alone." Lucy noted, looking at herself. She was in her white bikini and black stockings as well

"Moving on, girls in glasses." Chapati cried. Mira changed back to her bluish bikini, but with red glasses. Naruto noted that she was indeed a topnotch model, really knew how to make herself look sexy and seductive.

"This isn't any change for me." Laki shrugged her shoulder.

" **Cat ears!** " Chapati was on a roll.

"Is there any point for me to wear them?" Carla sighed.

"Oi, that guy is getting a head of himself, isn't he?" Naruto asked in annoyance, this was really getting out of hand

" **Bondage!** " Chapati announced.

"This is also a form of love." Sherry cracked her whip around.

"You are too into it." Chelia gaped at her sister.

"Well, Erza?" Evergreen taunted, in her wine-color latex. "Are you about ready to admit defeat?"

"Did you say something?" Erza retorted, brandishing her whip around in a SM-play clothing.

"I lose." Evergreen conceded and bowed her head in defeat.

"The next theme is 'wedding dress'." Chapati declared. "Prepare a partner and get into bridal gear." Immediately, the other contestants immediately parted away, not wanted to be a part of this at all. The crowd couldn't stop themselves from crying out in disappointment.

This left Jenny and Mira the only ones left within the arena, already geared up in wedding dresses

' _What should I do?_ ' Mira thought to herself. In truth, she already had one partner in her mind but she didn't know if she would be allowed to pick him or not ' _He already has a girlfriend, what if she is among the crowd and see us and got the wrong idea? But… but it's alright, right? This is just a competition, we're also fellow guildmate… it'll be alright, right?_ '

' _Should I risk expose our relationship like this?_ ' Meanwhile, Jenny was also in her own train of thoughts ' _We have been dating for three months now, maybe this is the right time for everyone to know that I already have a boyfriend. But we're in the Grand Magic Game, what if everyone has the wrong idea? Wait… Sherry and Ren-kun is engaged right?... but Sherry isn't participating._ '

" **Please choose your partner, ladies.** " Chapati reminded them, pulling the two out of their own thoughts " **Who are the lucky guys?** "

' _Okay then_ ' both Jenny and Mira took a deep breath before turning to the same direction, calling out loudly at the same time ""Naruto-kun, come… eh?"" they turned to look at each other with their eyes widened in surprise.

"EHHH!" Every single person within the Domus Flau turned their head to look at Naruto Uzumaki, who was looking around with a puzzle look on his face.

"Me?" Naruto pointed at himself before holding both of his hands out "Wait wait, I think I will pass."

"Lucky bastard!"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Jenny asked, glaring at Mira "Who is he to you?" she asked.

"We're fellow guildmate of course." Mira shook her head, trying to deny that she shared a special relationship with the new member of Fairy Tail. But immediately after that, she returned Jenny's own glare and asked "What about you? What is he to you then?"

"He's my boyfriend." And she dropped the bomb. There was a massive 'huh' made by the people inside Domus Flau and once again their eyes returned to Naruto "We started dating three months ago."

"It's you?" Mira asked in surprise. No matter what happened, she would never think that the girlfriend who Naruto talked about last night would be Jenny Realight, the girl who replaced her to be the top model as well as the #1 mage you want to be your girlfriend, the same girl who became Miss Fiore this year.

"Oh, I guess it's quite shock right?" Jenny managed to put on a cocky smile. It wasn't so bad, after all "Guess who the lucky girl is?" maybe she just found something to make her better than Mira.

"Tch, don't get ahead of yourself Jenny." Mira gritted her teeth, surprisingly enough for her, in jealousy.

"Oh~, are you jealous?" Jenny giggled teasingly with a hand covering her mouth. From playful to serious, it seemed it wasn't the time for competition like that anymore "I think playtime is over, isn't it?" in a flash, her wedding dress disappeared and was replaced with her purple dress

"You bet it is." Mira nodded her head and did the same to her clothing. Naruto, meanwhile sighed in relief. It would be very troublesome if he was forced to pose with them, especially the part where he need to change into a tuxedo or something like that.

"Why don't we go with the flow of the previous matches and make a bet?" Jenny suggested.

"Good idea." Mirajane agreed, she was more determined in defeating Jenny more than ever "What are the stakes?"

"How about the person who loses has to appear nude in the Weekly Sorcerer?" Jenny laid down the terms, making the crowd gasped in shock. She learnt that the three judges preferred the younger girls more during a dinner meeting, and Mira hadn't aged for seven years meaning that she was younger than her. Plus, Jason definitely wanted Mira for his magazine.

"Sure, why not?" Mirajane smiled.

" **Wah… what kind of unbelievable wager has been made here?!** " Chapati cried out

"This is my battle form." Jenny changed into her battle suit.

In this form, her head was covered by a ruffled dark headband which was attached to conical ear protectors which jut out and backwards. Her torso was covered by a dark battle suit with light edges, splitting in two main parts: a revealing shirt exposes a fair amount of her cleavage and her belly, while her legs were covered in similar, tight-fitting pants leaving the inner parts of her thighs exposed. The two pieces were joined together on the front by two thin, dark straps, creating an "X" in correspondence to Jenny's abdomen, each of their edges secured by thin, light bolts, while on the back the shirt and pants became one, with a thong-like garment covering her bottom leaving the upper central part of it exposed. She sported light gloves extending up to her shoulders, each secured by a series of buttons on the inner part of her arms, which possessed metal plating in correspondence to her hands and metal bands on their upper edges; every arm had the above mentioned part linked together by a thick, dark cord, solidly remaining arched and not hanging down, similar to a hosepipe. Her legs were covered by armored thigh-high boots, sporting distinctively large upper edges protruding upwards, as well as metal high heels. Jenny's neck was hidden by plate armor that extends on her shoulders in the form of rounded pauldrons and up to her chin, with two peculiar protrusions hiding her ears away jutting outwards, getting smaller as they get farther from her face.

"Then I'll change into mine." Mirajane started to power up. "We went with the flow of previous matches and made a bet so maybe it'll be okay to keep going with that flow and finish this with a little dust-up?"

"She won't…" Erza gaped when Mirajane started to transform. "She did." She sighed, Mirajane appearing in her Satan Soul: Sitri form seconds later.

In such form, Mira became taller and more massive, with her facial features and expression changing accordingly and gaining a sinister look. She gained a fair amount of thin markings on her arms, as well as much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even her signature tied strand becoming longer. Her torso and part of her lower body were covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which was torn in its lower part and revealed a fair amount of her cleavage, being left open on the front and having the parts covering Mirajane's chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat came with notably squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending on her arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat was circled and secured to Mirajane's abdomen by a light belt passing just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling her waist held up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat.

Hanging from her shoulders was a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges not unlike her coat. Armor plating went up from Mirajane's neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two large, armored horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. Mira's forearms sported armored gauntlets. Her legs appeared to become covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots; such markings might as well be motifs present on a pair of long, skin-tight pants, given the similar appearance of the signs hiding Mira's groin from sight.

The most distinctive element of this already peculiar transformation, however, were her feet: these were completely obscured from sight, and her calves instead end in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around Mirajane, with their tongues reaching up to the upper back of the S-Class Mage in height. Each leg also had four small, light vertical lines placed one near the other on the front, where the feet themselves were supposed to be.

"Woah." Naruto gasped in amazement alongside with Wendy and Lucy "So, that is Satan Soul?"

"Demon…Mirajane Sitri." Erza nodded her head, a smile made it to her face "As far as I know, it's the strongest Satan Soul, The Queen of All Demons."

"I accepted you bet." Mirajane declared. "Now I want you to accept my power. Okay?" without warned, she charged at Jenny and brought out her claws, intending to end the fight in one hit.

However, she didn't expect Jenny to grab her hand by linking their fingers together and brought her other fist back, enchanted it with multi mechanical part and punched Mira right into her face, catching Mira off guard as well as everyone's surprise. But she didn't stop there and kept on punching Mira in her face, the speed of her punch increased before a missile launcher was constructed on her elbow. She then activated it, unleashing a high concentrate amount of flame to increase the speed and force of her punch before punching Mira in the face one last time, sending her back across the field before Mira regained the control of her body.

With the hardness of her demon skin, she was unscratched from Jenny's surprise assault but she did feel the force of the last punch, something that never happened before when she was attacked in this form.

While everyone was gasping in shock, Naruto was slowly sneaking away before anyone could notice he was gone.

"H-how?" Mira asked in shock. Sitri was her strongest form and yet…

Even Blue Pegasus was surprised by this sudden show of strength from Jenny

"If you're the Queen of Demon, then I am the Queen of Machine" Jenny declared proudly, pointing her hand to Fairy Tail Team A "Fairy Tail, don't get full of yourself that you're the only one who was trained by my boyfriend!"

"WHAT!" Fairy Tail cried out in shock before Makarov turned to Team A with an evil, furious eyes "Damn you Naruto, you traitor!" a moment ago, he was sure that Mira could win in one single hit and yet Jenny had proven otherwise by saying that Naruto had trained her.

But then everyone realized that the blond was no longer there.

"Where did he go?" Lucy cried in shock.

Back in the stadium, Mira's eyes hardened as she glared at Jenny.

"Naruto trained you?" Mira asked. This time, she would be more careful.

"Yes, you want to see more?" Jenny cried and raised her hand, making small parts of an object appeared around her arm. Then the parts smashed into each other around her arm and formed a large, round shape object with complicated design that covered nearly one third of her arm.

Pink energy started to gather into a point in front of the machine on Jenny's arm, turning larger and larger with each second.

Mira's instinct screamed to her danger was coming and immediately flew out of the way just in time Jenny shot a beam toward her. The place Mira was standing on just a second ago exploded when the laser beam made contact. However, Mira barely had time to think of Jenny's power because the blonde haired beauty shot the pink laser beams at her like a massive gun.

"I'm not done yet!" Jenny shouted and some parts of her railgun opened, revealing missiles inside. Said missiles were then launched at Mira. The Sitri demon dodged again, but widened her eyes when the missiles made a sharp turn and followed her. "Heat-seeking missiles, guess who is the hottest chick around here?" Mira growled and hit the missiles with her fists, which then exploded and knocked her back slightly.

"It seem her Take-over form specialize in the creation of machinery via alchemy." Mavis nodded her head.

"I can't believe it…" Lucy was gaping in shock at the sight of Mirajane, who was as strong as Erza being pushed around like that.

"That kind of strength came from training with Naruto?" Gray asked through gritting teeth.

"If what she said was the truth, then Mira in big trouble." Erza said seriously "Naruto could teach us so much in just five days, and yet the two of them have been dating for three whole months. If Naruto really trained her all that time then… she could be even stronger than Ichiya now." it was hard to imagine a normal mage who was more about beauty like Jenny could become.

"You're strong, I can see that." Mira said and increased her magical power "But do not think that I will give up this fight that easily." She shot forward and raised her leg to kick Jenny, who constructed a big shield that was as big as herself to protect her. Even after that, she was knocked into the air by the force.

Jenny, while in the air quickly created rocket boots around her legs and kept herself in the air with them. Realizing that Mira wasn't going to end her assault just yet, the Blue Pegasus' mage constructed a pair of massive metal gauntlets and flew down to attack Mira, increased the speed of her rocket boots to the fullest to match the demon's speed.

" **Amazing! From a swimsuit contest… it turned into a battle of strength!** " Chapati cried out as Mira and Jenny became nothing but blurs in the air, smashing into each other several times before parting away, only to smash into each other again. The force of the attacks they landed on each other were strong enough to create small shockwaves that could feel by the people underneath " **But there is only five minutes left, who is going to come out with the win?** "

"Shit!" Jenny cried as she was tackled by Mira around the waist and crashed onto the ground with such force that she left a crater there. Mira then shot up again and put her hand together, forming a large amount of dark energy into an orb that busted into dark flame moment later and shot it down to Jenny, who raised both hands and put all of her magical power into one final attack.

Mira widened her eyes in shock when an extremely large, long-barreled cannon, complete with a power core and energy-reading meters was constructed.

"AHHHHHH!" Jenny screamed and fired the gun without the need to aim. An enormous beam, roughly the size of a statue at Domus Flau was fired and travelled extremely fast, crashing into Mira's dark orb of magic and completely wiped it from existence. Mira snapped out of her own shock when her attack disappeared and shot out of the way just in time the beam went pass her. Even if she wasn't hit, Mira could still feel an enormous amount of power as well as heat within the blast. If she was hit, she didn't know if she could come out unscratched again, even with her demon skin.

A second later, the beam died out and Jenny's cannon shattered into pieces, her Take-over form disappeared as well, leaving Jenny in her base form dead tired, breathing hard from using the very last of her power.

"Well… loosing like this isn't so bad, after all." Jenny sighed as Mira touched down next to her and made her Sitri form disappear.

"You're so strong Jenny." Mira smiled and helped Jenny back to her feet, throwing her fellow model's arm on her shoulders "All by training with Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, but I still need to work more to be at your level." Jenny nodded her head tiredly. She then paused for a second before looking at Mira "Say Mira, you like Naruto-kun too, don't you? I mean, in a special way, more than just a friend." Mira remained silent but was enough for Jenny to know the answer for her question "I knew it… I mean, who don't?"

"You're right… maybe I have some feeling for him already."

"Well, don't expect me to share." Mira glared at Mira, but her glare wasn't that effective with her tired eyes "He's mine."

"Well, then you better try harder to keep him for yourself, I might snatch him from you any minute, you know." Jenny was about to make a comeback, but Mira placed a finger on her lips and said with a small giggle "Also, I look forward to seeing you in your birthday suit."

"Please don't mention it again…" Jenny smiled nervously and let Mira get her inside.

" **Victor! Mirajane!** "

Naruto, who was sitting on top of the East Statue of Domus Flau, nodded his head with a smile.

 _Line Break_

As soon as she heard her name get called, Yukino made a silent promise to herself – that she'd give it her best shot. If she lost, it meant she wasn't worthy of the title of Mage of Sabertooth. She sighed, it had been her life-long dream to join Sabertooth and today would be the deciding factor. Would she sink? Or would she float?

Luckily, she was feeling inspired from Lucy Heartfilia's battle yesterday. Flare didn't have a chance against the raw power of the Zodiac – it's what made Zodiac Key Wielders so powerful and dangerous opponents. But even she knew that Kagura was _way_ out of her league. She'd be lucky if she was knocked out right away.

As she walked out onto the field, nervousness wracked her body and her pale hands wear clammy and soaked with sweat. She wiped them on her skirt, trying to let her nervousness subside. But the battle would start before that would happen.

"It is your bad luck to be standing before a member of Sabertooth." Yukino said, almost arrogantly. She brought the key of Pisces, letting it glow as the gate was ready to open with just a few words.

"Huh?" Kagura said, looking at the key "A golden key."

"Open, Gate of the Twin Fish." Yukino said, "Pisces!"

Pisces came out of their gate in battle mode – their fishy forms that were very similar to an eels, not a fish. Why it was the Gate of the Twin Fish and _not_ Gate of the Eels, Yukino never could understand. They were black and white, almost as if they were Ying and Yang, an ancient concept of the Minstrelian people who lived to the east of the people of Fiore.

Kagura dodged as they attacked, her eyes closed. Yukino was shocked, Kagura was more powerful than she had anticipated.

"What a waste. If you're so good at dodging, then all I need to is ground you." Yukino said, bringing out Libra's key. "Open, Gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra!"

" **Two gates? Just like Lucy of Fairy Tail from yesterday, Yukino must be a powerful Celestial Wizard – maintaining two gates is no easy task!** " Chapati said, which made the crowd scream and shout in excitement.

As Libra appeared, the crowd went wild as they saw her revealing clothing and womanly figure. Hearts could be seen in about half of the men present. " **Another stunningly beautiful Zodiac spirit!** " Chapati yelled out of the screams of _Libra! I love you!_ and other words of a pervert.

Yajima said, "She's a sight for sore eyes."

Jason, that day's guest announcer yelled out, "Gate of the Scales…COOL!" Yukino resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Libra, alter her gravity."

"As you wish." Libra replied, moving her hands up and down, making Kagura fall to the ground. She was being pushed down by a multitude of pressure – the result of a Gravity Change.

"Pisces!" Yukino commanded, the twin fish already knowing what she was thinking, went to attack. However, Kagura had escaped at the last moment, by jumping.

"Libra, make her gravity make her go sideways."

"As you wish." Libra said, making Kagura fly into a statue.

" **Ouch, she was only able to escape the Celestial Spirit's gravity altering for a short time!** " Chapati yelled out, " **Kagura is pinned to the statue! What a pinch!** "

Jason was going crazy in the stands, to the point of standing to the table and screaming out "Gravity is COOL!"

Yukino decided. "Pisces!"

Pisces fell to the ground. Yukino's eyes widened in horror.

Libra fell to the ground, saying "I can't move." She was crouching and looked like she was in pain due to the pressure of gravity.

"I see." Yukino murmured. Her plans of winning with Pisces and Libra crashed down. Kagura hit both spirits with her sheathed sword, knocking both of them down. "Pisces, Libra, go back." Yukino said as Kagura hit the ground.

"You're going to make me open, the 13th gate?" Yukino questioned her opponent.

Kagura looked shocked, her eyes opened widely. Yukino brought the a black, oddly design key.

"Opening the 13th Gate… That means you're out of luck." Yukino said. Whenever she used this key, her opponent always fell before her. It was her ultimate key. The gate key glowed purple as it waited for her to say the summoning words.

"Luck, huh?" Kagura questioned. "I haven't relied on that since I was born. Everything has happened due to the choices I've made!" She said, putting her hand on the handle of her sword Archenemy.

"Open, Gate of the Snake Charmer," Yukino started, undeterred by the advancing Kagura.

"That's what's leading me to the future!" Kagura yelled, hand still on the sealed handle of her sword.

"Ophiuchus!" Yukino yelled. The Great Black Snake appeared, the arena turning dark with purple clouds that Ophiuchus reveled in.

As Ophiuchus went to attack, Kagura said, "Blade of Resentment, Archenemy. Style of the Unsheathed Sword." She dodged Ophiuchus' attack, hitting it in the process, making it return to the Celestial Spirit World. Yukino's eyes widened in horror.

 _Ophiuchus was defeated?_

"I don't believe it." Yukino muttered, as Kagura closed in. She hit her, making her fall down.

"Sometimes, Mermaids eat Tigers." Kagura said coolly and walked away, leaving Yukino lying on the ground crying "Your life, belong to me, right?"

"Yes…" Yukino stuttered with tears kept flowing out of her eyes.

She was lost.

She knew that she was going to be disbanded from her Guild, the guild she always dreamed about.

While crying like this, she saw Naruto Uzumaki and couldn't help but remember about what he had brought to the world the past few days. She couldn't think of anyone stronger than him, even her guild master and the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth. He fought like he had done it his entire life, showing unrivalled and unstoppable force of power. He even managed to train Jenny Realight, a former normal mage of Blue Pegasus to become an S-class mage that almost defeated Mirajane Strauss, who was one of the strongest female mage seven years ago.

If only she had his strength, and his confident

"Another cold swordswoman, huh?" Naruto asked as he watched the whole fight from his new watching position "Unsheathed sword? Now that is something else. Well, better to go check on Jenny before she get pissed at me" With that, he stood up and disappeared from sight.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 10**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Dang another chapter and we have much to discuss about in the 10th chapter of Fairy Guardian.**_

 _ **Now, go to the matter with Jenny. I cannot help but imagine Jenny's battle form really look like a mecha-girl, or to be more specific, like Wahl Icht's Assault Mode? Jenny's power in this form was never revealed, but to make her more important to this story, I decided that Jenny's power would be the same with the Spriggan Twelve, Wahl's magic, the ability to create machinery via alchemy.**_

 _ **But no worry, three months training with Naruto isn't enough for her to get as strong as Mira and of course, nowhere near the power of Wahl just yet, but soon, very soon in the future she might get as strong as him…**_

 _ **I decided that the end, the battle between Kaguya and Yukino should be in Yukino point of view, since more or less the center around her.**_

 _ **I will spend the entire next chapter to tell about the night after The Second Day of Grand Magic Game. The battle will continue in the chapter 12.**_

 _ **Hope you like this chapter**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW Please!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I got a twitter now! I will start updating stories status and random anime stuffs, possibility topics to discuss about anime/manga/ even fanfictions and stuffs like that… Let's make it worldwide and interest guys.**_

 _ **Starting tomorrow! (maybe)**_

 _ **Go check YagamiNguyen69 or visit my profile to get the link and for further information.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Hisui E. Fiore, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight and Yukino Aguria and Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva Orlando.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

 _ **After all, it would be shame if we didn't have the infamous threesome here. (I will count Mira and Sayla one, but that is in the future)**_

 **Naruto and Wendy Brother-sister bond from this point.**

 **That's it.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

"What the hell…" Natsu said nervously with a sweating face. He was watching the record of the battles he had missed since he was unconscious because of the aftereffect of extreme motion sickness inside the infirmary, along with his Guildmates who wanted to rewatch the fights, especially the swimsuit contest. Currently, he was watching the battle between Mira and Jenny, ended with a massive blast fired by the Blue Pegasus' beauty "Wasn't that blast…"

"Nearly, or even as strong as a blast fired by Jupiter Cannon." Erza nodded her head "A mage, let alone a normal human shouldn't be capable of doing something like that." Erza explained with a puzzle look "Even if Jenny is a Take-over mage, her demon form is a whole class lower than Sitri, and yet…"

"Guess who is the director of such tremendous amount of power and skills." Mira put her hands on her hip and gestured her head to a certain blonde hair man sitting in the corner of the bar conversation with the spirit of the founder of Fairy Tail, who then turned his head toward her when he heard.

"What?" Naruto asked and saw what the Lacrima Vision was showing "Oh, but you came out with the win right? Wasn't it a good challenge for you?" he asked with a smile, like it wasn't a very big deal.

"Yes, but it nearly cost us another fight." Makarov was quite disagree with Naruto's attitude, sipping on his beer "By the way Naruto, what is her cup-size?" he asked with a sly giggle.

Much to everyone's displeasure, Raven Tail managed to climb to the top with thirty four points, while Naruto and his team was following right behind with twenty two points. The twelve points gap wasn't small and wasn't going to be easy to get pass, but it was something they couldn't overcome. Lamia Scale with twenty points was right behind Fairy Tail Team A even when they lost their match against Raven Tail. Surprisingly for everyone, Sabertooth's worst performance ever pushed them down to the fourth place, contrary to all expectations that they would dominate the GMG this year as well.

Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel were currently standing in the same place with each other with sixteen points. Fairy Tail Team B was still at the second last place with twelve points, but thank to Mira's win against Jenny, hope returned to the Guild who said to have stronger members than Team A, except for Naruto Uzumaki that was. Quarto Bitches, however, was still in their last place with only ten points with Bacchus conquering the Chariot game. Not only the got the last place, but their guild's name was also changed to Quarto Bitches for the rest of Bacchus' life.

What an eventful second day, since for each of the battle rounds, the participants chose to put a wager on whether they would win or not.

"Are you really expecting me to answer that?" Naruto asked with a what-the-fuck look.

"So Naruto…" Mavis asked from her position opposite of Naruto "Now that you have spent quite amount of times with my Guild, what do you think about them?" Naruto looked at Mavis for a second before answering. The guild leaned in closer to hear his opinion about them, even some of them was holding their breath, waiting for him to answer Mavis' question. Naruto wasn't the most outgoing person when it came to showing what he felt about his fellow guildmate so they had been wondering that for some time now.

"A bunch of brats." Everyone face-palmed, even the master who was sitting on a table nearly lost his balance and fell because of his answer.

"Well, at least that is some great improvement." The first master nodded her head with a bright smile "I cannot wait to see you use more of your powers Naruto, even most of what you did yesterday was out of my expectation."

"Well, some of my old friends told me that I'm unpredictable" Naruto shrugged "Plus, guys like Rufus or Bacchus weren't that strong, so I don't think that I'm strong just because I can defeat them."

"Say the guy who destroyed the whole stadium with one single punch and trained a chick to that level of power." Gajeel spoke up from the counter, throwing a spool into his mouth much to the shock of the bartender "How did you do that anyway? I know that you're stronger than the brute guy like Salamander but crack the whole stadium? That is something else there."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Natsu and his cat asked with a hopeful tone "Please?" his eyes sparkled.

"Even if I teach you Natsu, I don't think that that you can do. The technique demands excellent concentration and control over your power, by focusing energy into your hand and release it with pinpoint timing. I guarantee that someone as impatient as you are won't be able to do it." Naruto pointed to Natsu forehead before saying "My godmother was the one who taught me how to do that. She were the best medic I have ever known, but just because she were nurses didn't mean that they were all about smile and white coat." A small smile made it to his face as he remembered the memories of Tsunade "She could send me flying with just a flick of her finger and crack the ground in front of her with the same thing, and it was just a very small amount of her real strength."

"Seriously?" Natsu asked in shock. Around him, everyone was feeling the same thing.

"Don't worry, she's dead so I'm currently the only one that can knock your skull in with a tap." Naruto said it simply and turned his eyes away from the rest of the guild, cause he knew that they would start looking at him in sympathy. Clearly they hadn't learnt that he didn't need such thing like that.

"By the way," The current master caught into his hand to change the topic, saving everyone from the awkward moment "Do you guys have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Team A has decided that I should be the one who will fight in the mystery game tomorrow." Erza spoke up with strong determination on her face "I won't disappoint you, master."

"I see, with Erza there then I'm sure that Team A will surely have another victory tomorrow." Makarov nodded his head while holding up his beer "What about Team B?"

"I will." Cana spoke up from her own place, drinking barrel after barrel of beer "Mystogan won't fight tomorrow so I will become their reserve member." She put another barrel to her lips and continued drinking.

"I see." The master nodded his head "So, let's make a toast to celebrate Team A's second place, we're nearer to the victory than ever, aren't we?" The Guild cheered out and grabbed their beers. The party was started shortly after that

 _ **Later that night**_

"Puha! I sure ate" Natsu said with a very satisfied tone as he held his slightly swollen belly, walking back to one of Fairy Tail's lodges with Naruto, Wendy, Lucy and the two blue and white Exceeds walking before him.

"You ate too much..." Carla said with a monotone, pointing her paws at Natsu "You too, Happy." The white cat turned to her fellow Exceed.

"I'm full too." Happy meowed happily, having gotten for himself three tuna fishes in total. How could a small cat like him ate three big tuna fishes, Naruto didn't know.

"Is the lodging around here?" Wendy asked, turning to Lucy.

"Yes, we're almost there." The Celestial Mage nodded her head with a smile.

"Is everyone in the same room?" Wendy asked nervously, with her cheeks reddened a little.

"This is really… the worst." Lucy made a force smile and sighed longingly "Natsu snores so loudly, Gray ends up naked before you know it… Erza always crawls into my bed while Naruto, well, if you try to poke him while he is sleeping you will be thrown out of the window." This made Wendy turn her head to Naruto and looked at him nervously. The man was walking right beside them with a small notebook in his hand, taking note of something.

"Now that you mention it, where is Gray and Erza?" Happy asked, looking around and noticed the absent of Titania and the infamous stripper of Fairy Tail.

"Poor Gray…" Carla giggled while shrugging her shoulders "it seems like Gray got snatch away by Lyon…"

"And Erza?" It was Natsu who asked that question.

"I haven't seen her, now that you mention it…" Lucy shook her head before turning to Naruto "Naruto, do you know where she is?"

"She went to meet that cat girl from Mermaid Heel, I saw the two of them together not too long ago." Naruto informed them before asking "The two of them are friends, right?"

"Yeah, they're childhood friends." Lucy nodded her head.

"Huh?" Natsu's confused tone drew everyone attention back to him "There's someone in front of our lodging…" their eyes turned to the door of Honeybone and tried to make out who it was. Naruto, however with his sight could immediately recognize that person. That was the girl who lost her match miserably after wagging her own life with an opponent clearly way out of her league.

"There really is. That person is…"

"You guys have such a good eyes…" it took Lucy a few seconds to make out who it was "Huh?"

It was Yukino Aguria, the Celestial Mage of Sabertooth, standing in front of Honeybone Lodge with her eyes filled with sadness.

 _Line Break_

"Business?" Lucy asked in confusion, staring at the girl who was sitting on the sofa in front of her "with me?" Naruto had put his notebook away and decided it would be wise to listen to what Yukino was about to say.

"Yes" Yukino nodded her head "I have important business with you, Lucy-sama."

"What is Saber trying to pull this time?" Natsu asked with a growl, making Yukino look at him nervously. Naruto then appeared beside him and put a hand on the top of his head and pushed it down "Hey."

"Sorry, this guy have made it personal with Sabertooth." Naruto chuckled "Not all of us is like him, though. Why don't we at least listen to what she has to say?" Wendy nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Yukino nodded her head gratefully at him.

"No need for the honorific suffix." Naruto shook his head with a small smile as Yukino turned her attention back to Lucy.

"This maybe a rather bold request but…" Yukino said, pulling something from her pocket and putting it on the table between them. She then took her hand back and revealed her two Golden Keys much to Lucy's surprise "The key of the paired fish Pisces and the key of the heavenly scale Libra," she continued. "I'd like you to take the two of these, Lucy-sama."

Everyone, especially Lucy, looked shocked by her request. Even Naruto was looking at the girl in surprise.

"That's…impossible," Lucy replied, looking at Yukino. "I can't take them."

"When I saw you on the first day, I decided…that after the Games had ended, I would give you these keys," Yukino said, closing her eyes.

"The Games haven't ended yet," Natsu said, looking suspicious, crossing his arms on his chest. "Have they?"

"My Games have ended," Yukino replied. "Minerva-sama will probably be added in my place. With this, the 'Strongest Five' that changed Sabertooth have been gathered."

"So then…" Happy said, remembering what Max said about the Strongest Five, the ones who Sabertooth's master gathered a few years ago. Very strange but very capable mages. They were Rufus, Orga, Twin Dragon Slayers Sting and Rogue and lastly his own daughter Minerva.

"You weren't part of them, huh…" Carla ended.

"I was just a substitute for Minerva-sama, who was in a middle of a job," Yukino explained, gripping her hands tightly

"But why?" Wendy asked, looking confused. "These Stellar Spirits are precious to you, aren't they?"

"Precisely for that reason…" Yukino replied. "These Stellar Spirits will be happier, as well as me, if they're entrusted to Lucy-sama, who is a far more outstanding Stellar Spirit mage than me." Her eyes saddened for a moment.

"That's quite a happy request…" Lucy made a nervous smile, flustering. "But for me?"

"You have already gathered ten of the twelve Golden Keys of the Zodiac," Yukino said. "With these two keys added…" Yukino looked at Lucy, her face more serious than ever. "The Twelve Keys will have been gathered," she said in a serious tone.

"The Gateway that changes the world will open." However, it was Naruto who ended that statement.

"You know about that legend too, Naruto-sama?" Yukino looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah. I read a lot of books on Tenroujima." He shrugged his shoulders when the Fairy Tail's mages turned their head to look at him.

"I see…" Yukino nodded her head before lowering it

"The Gateway that changes the world?" Lucy asked in awe "What does that mean?"

"Like I said, it's just an old legend," Yukino paused for a second before continuing "I don't know understand the meaning of it, either. You might have notice this already…but the number of Stellar Spirit mages has decreased over the past years. Even the one mage from our guild lost his magic. There was that Zentopia incident some time ago, as well. We might be the only two Stellar Spirit mages left now." She then smiled at Lucy "You are one that loves and is loved by Stellar Spirits. You should carry the Twelve Keys and walk together with these Spirits," Yukino finished, looking at Lucy.

"Sorry," Lucy said, surprising Yukino. "But I can't accept them." Lucy gave the shocked Yukino a smile "Stellar Spirit Magic is a magic of bonds and trust," she explained. "There's no way that owners can be switched so easily."

"This wasn't… an easy solution come by," Yukino said, exhaling the breath.

"Eh?" Lucy asked, looking at Yukino, who stood up.

"I figured you would say that," Yukino explained, smiling at Lucy. "When the time comes…the Twelve Keys will naturally be reunited again."

Lucy smiled at her.

"It'd be nice if we could meet again," Yukino said as she bid them farewell and left the place.

Yukino pulled her bag and walked in the streets, wondering where to go next. Though before she could come up with a place to go, she heard a voice.

"Hey." It was right behind her "Wait a second there." Yukino turned around and saw Naruto walking towards her with a small smile on his face, his hands in his pocket "Yo!"

"Naruto-sama?" she said, shock to see him here "What are you doing out here?"

"Just wants to make sure that you can get to your place." Naruto smiled at her "I cannot let a lady like you alone in the middle of the night like this." It was only his natural, alright? He walked Mira home multi times before, even when he wasn't very familiar with her to begin with. While it might be not his business, he couldn't let a girl like Yukino alone in the dark like that.

"You went to all that trouble of chasing after me just for that…" she asked, her voice trembling.

"It's because you looked so gloomy," Naruto replied "I thought, that maybe I'd made you feel bad because you lost against Kagura and all."

"No…" she said, trembling. "I'm sorry." He was about to say something but stopped dead when Yukino started crying.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Naruto asked with a soft and comforting tone, approaching her.

"I…can't take it…anymore…" she cried as she feel on her knees, crying into her hands. "I…the only people who ever treated me like this was my sister…" Naruto just stood there, listening to the girl as she pouring her heart out "I…always looked up to Sabertooth," Yukino continued, still crying. "Last year, I finally got in, but…I'm…not allowed to go back anymore…"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, feeling confused.

"Just from that one loss…" Yukino said through sobbing gasps. "I was kicked out of the guild. I was forced to be naked in front of a lot of people… and I had erase my guild stamp with my own hands." Naruto's expression changed from confusion to shock, his eyes widened slightly "It was so bitter and humiliating…" Yukino cried. "My self-respect and memories of the guild was completely destroyed…and despite all that, I have no place to return to…" Yukino cried harder after that "If… if only… I can be just as… strong as yo..u are… Naruto-sama." She looked at him with tearful eyes "The moment I saw you at, Naruto-sama at that… Hidden game… I feel more courage within me, when I see you defeat Rufus-sama… who, is very strong… It makes me feel like I can accomplish something if I try my best… It makes me feel like I am worth something… I'm so ashamed… of myself… to feel such way."

Naruto didn't know what to say. Those words… this girl… she was just like a woman he used to know, loved and cared about.

"Yes…" Yukino said, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry…I…just…" but she widened her eyes in surprise when Naruto suddenly kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her to his chest comfortingly.

"Don't cry… there is nothing for you to feel ashamed about Yukino" Naruto said with a soft tone before it hardened.

For the first time in a very long time, he felt angry.

"If anything, Sabertooth should be the one who felt ashamed about what they did.

 _Line Break_

Sabertooth was one of the luckier Guilds around the Grand Magic Games, since the whole guild got to use Crocus Gardens as a place to stay for the duration of the games. It was nearly midnight, and everyone was sleeping soundly, completely unaffected that one of their fellow guildmate just got disbanded from the Guild.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, something exploded.

"What the?!" Sting exclaimed in shock, shooting up from his bed and looking around. His sleepiness instantly gone when he heard a lot of crashing and screaming under him.

"What's happening?" Lector, his cat asked as they heard another scream.

Grabbing his vest, the light dragon slayer ran towards the door and saw his partner Rogue, and Fro flying next to him.

"Guys!" Sting exclaimed, running towards them. "What's going on?!"

"There's an intruder attacking us!" Rogue explained with a beard of sweat on his temple.

"An intruder?" Sting said in shock as they ran towards the hallway. "Who is it?!"

"Beat me" Sting replied while gritting his teeth "But he probably has a death wish." While running through the hallway, the doors to the lobby exploded and one of their guild mates came flying towards them.

"Hey!" Sting asked the guy who was lying on the ground. "You okay? Who did this!?"

"He's…too…strong…" the guy mumbled before passing out. Sting looked through the door and his expression changed from confused to shock.

"How rude, I'm only come to meet you master and you beat me just because I'm Fairy Tail?" He would never expect to see Naruto Uzumaki standing right there, mercilessly hitting away the mages that were trying to stop him like they were nothing. Even more so, he was wearing a small smirk on his face and looking like he wasn't even trying at all. When the hallway was clear, Naruto walked toward the hall with slow footstep, cracking his fingers dangerously.

Sabertooth mages gathered in the hall, staring nervously at Naruto as he made his way inside. The all knew just how powerful this man was and clearly, the path of destruction he carved just now wasn't something that should be taken lightly. Even Sting and Rouge, who was excited to fight two of the stronger members of Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gajeel doubted their chance against Naruto.

"Do you have business with me, brat?" a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age roughly pushed his mages out of the way and stood in front of Naruto, glaring down at Naruto. This was Jiemma, the master of Sabertooth.

"You're the master, huh?" Naruto asked while everyone stared at him in shock, thinking he'd gone mad "I come in peace and yet your mages attacked me like I'm some intruders." His eyes then darkened as he returned the glare the massive man was giving him "I came to challenge you, old man." The others gaped in shock at his declaration.

"Hm?" Jiemma was unimpressed.

"Kicked out just because of one loss?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow "Sound familiar to you?" some of the Sabertooth's mages, like Sting and Rogue immediately knew that he was talking about Yukino.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're acting out of your own sense of justice, huh?"

"Justice? There is no such thing like that." Naruto made a small smirk "Now, I might be a cold heart bastard, but even the hot tears of a young woman can melt the coldest of heart." Naruto then pointed his finger at Jiemma "You kicked Yukino out of your guild, shattered her dream, humiliated her in front of everyone and destroyed the good memories about Sabertooth in her heart, in one single night. People like you don't deserve to be a master, you don't even deserve to stand there facing me."

"To make the skies roar... to make the earth boil... to make the seas silent. That is Sabertooth" Jiemma said emotionlessly "I have no sympathy for weaklings like her."

"You sound like a tyrant more than a guild master in my opinion pal." Naruto put a hand on his hip and held up one hand, saying "Now back to the business, I came here to challenge you and get what just like what happened today, let's make a wager. If I lose, I will quit Fairy Tail and join your Guild, surely you won't miss this chance, will you?" He then gripped his hand into a fist "But if I win, your Guild belong to me. I will be the next master of Sabertooth."

"Hahaha!" Jiemma laughed loudly "That's some big words for a fly like you. Surely you can't think that a mere fairy can defeat a tiger."

"I have my luck." Naruto's expression darkened "So, old man, what are you going to do?"

"I have no use for someone like you." Naruto made a mocking expression when Jiemma said that "Dobengal… be a reasonable opponent for him." A man wearing Shinobi gear came up and kneeled beside him.

"Yes, master."

"Avoiding a battle, not so brave huh?" Naruto taunted.

"It's one hundred years too early for the likes of a common guild's soldier like you to challenge me." Jiemma said "If you want to fight with those on top, show me that you're qualified to do so…"

Dobengal then charged with his hand held back and engulfed in rainbow aura, but before he could even do anything, Naruto smashed the back of his fist to the side of his head, sending the Sabertooth mage through the wall behind him and the walls after that before he was completely out of Crocus garden.

No one dared to say a word after seeing one of the top ten member of their Guild defeated just like that.

"You were saying?" Naruto asked darkly.

"Master, let me…" Sting stepped forward but his master held his arm out, stopping him.

"I see… amusing." Jiemma pushed the right side of his Kimono down and said loudly "Come at me with all you got brat!"

A tri-prongs Kunai was instantly in Naruto's hand and he threw it at the master of Sabertooth, who easily caught it in his hand with a small smirk.

"Just this level and you…" However, before he could even finish his statement, Naruto appeared in front of him in a flash with his fist brought back. Chakra was focused into his hand, the same amount he used when he was about to destroy that stadium.

"You're seven hundred years too young to even think that you can stand in front of me, brat!" Naruto cried and punched Jiemma in the face.

Oh, he was so going to enjoy some pieces of brain splattered around.

The force of Naruto's punch caused a powerful shockwave that knocked the entire members of Sabertooth back, some were even knocked away miserably and rolled on the ground to regain their balance. The entire Crocus Garden Lodge shook with the immense strength of Naruto's attack, and the part of the place in front of him was completely destroyed and collapsed.

When the dust was finally clear, Naruto wasn't surprise to see Jiemma completely unharmed and standing between him and the man was a girl with black hair and sharp dark colored eyes, her arms outstretched and hands covered in multi colored aura.

"Well, aren't you a cute little thing?" Naruto said with an emotionless tone. She stopped his punch, that was a considerable achievement.

However…

"Minerva… who told you to…" once again, the man was cut off his speech when he suddenly felt a cold steel blade pressed against his neck. His eyes widened when he felt another present identical to Naruto behind him, holding a kunai and readying to slit his throat.

"I guess this is your end." The Naruto behind Jiemma said with a sly chuckle.

"When did you…?" Jiemma asked, shocked with his eyes widened.

"I'm not those main characters who go around explain their techniques to enemies in those books so don't expect me to answer it, okay?" Naruto said with a smirk, he then turned to Minerva "And you young lady, should think twice about stepping into adult business next time." Along with the original Naruto, clone Naruto tightened the wires around his hand and yanked hard, making the unseen able wires he set up around Minerva to be lifted up from the ground and squeezed together on her body, making the young woman make a surprise cry and was lifted up from the ground in a rather erotic pose, with her arms stretched and her ass stuck out in the air.

"Okay, maybe it went wrong…" Naruto chuckled to himself as he scratched his chin "somehow."

"You!" Minerva gritted her teeth in anger and was about to free herself from the wires when suddenly Naruto threw a paper with black words written on it to the nearest wall, to everyone shock it exploded like a bomb.

"Don't try your luck," Naruto said and at that moment, Minerva saw the same kind of paper attracted to the wires around her. There was a lot of them, at least a dozen "those papers are enough to level this floor with ease, a slightest impact can make it explodes, even with **Territory** you won't be able to make it out unscratched. So don't try to escape and make me feel guilty for destroying a pretty face, alright?" he patted her cheek, making Minerva fluster and walked to her father "So little brat, you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

"Naruto!"

But before Jiemma could say a word, a group of people came to his rescue and revealed to be the rest of Fairy Tail Team A, led by Yukino. They, especially Lucy and Wendy, gaped in shock at the screen and the destruction.

"Yo Yukino, everyone! You came right on time. Did you know that I'm about to become the guild master of Sabertooth and came to celebrate with me?" he joked.

"Naruto, that's enough." Erza spoke up "You don't have to go that far."

"Please, Naruto-sama, you don't have to go that far for me." Yukino shook her head with a small smile "I'm okay, see? I'm not sad because I was kicked out the Guild or anything."

"You're a very bad liar, you know." Naruto chuckled.

"I…I…" Yukino didn't know how to reply and tried to avoid his eyes.

"Oi Naruto, save it for tomorrow." Natsu called out "I like what you're doing here and totally agree with you for doing so, but let them save some face."

"Yeah, we will have a lot of times to wreck them later." Gray nodded his head "Remember that your action can start a Guild War, and that is something forbidden by the Magic Council." Naruto looked like he was seriously considering about the others' words. After a moment of silent, the clone holding the kunai at Jiemma's neck disappeared, and Naruto released a long sigh before saying.

"Fine then, consider yourself lucky this time Sabertooth." Naruto walked away while saying, he then turned back to Jiemma and gave him a look "A nation can only stand strong when the leader has, not only the loyalty but also the hearts and souls of his people as well. You want to show others that this is a strong guild? Start acting like one." He then put a hand on Yukino's shoulder and said "She will be in my care from now on, if you want to have this girl back, you know where to find. Sorry for disturbing your sleep" He then turned around and walked away.

"HEY! What about me!" Minerva screamed out in frustration.

"Those are just normal papers."

 _Line Break_

"Man, I actually overdid it." Naruto said to himself as he sat on a bench, leaned back and looked at the sky above him. Naruto decided to send Team Natsu back to their lodges while he stayed to talk to Yukino, who missed her train because she ran to inform them about Naruto's intention, hoping that they could stop him, which they magically did.

"Naruto-sama… thank you." Yukino said with a small smile, looking at her hands on her lap.

"Nah, don't worry, just feel like kicking some ass that's all." Naruto waved his hand and chuckled, more to himself than to Yukino.

"Naruto-sama, why did you do it?" the former Sabertooth's mage asked, turning her eyes to look at him "We… barely know each other."

"Well, maybe because Natsu's nakama beliefs finally got to my head and it made me quite disagree with how they treated you, their nakama." Naruto said, scratching his cheek with his finger "Or I just have a soft spot for beautiful girl like you." Which, must be because of his relationship with Jenny.

"Naruto-sama" Yukino's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was just joking." Naruto closed his eyes before saying "You reminded me about a girl, that's all."

"A girl?" Yukino asked "Is she Jenny-sama?"

"No, of course not, that was a long time ago." Naruto said, smiling "Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. She spent her whole life chasing after me, hoping that I would at least notice her. Around that time I'm pretty oblivious to her feeling and these kinds of things, so yeah you could say that I ignored her, most of the times." They both laughed softly at that "Most people didn't think much about her because she was weak, but she saw me and got inspirited to try harder. She also said the same things you told me before."

"Is… is that so…" Yukino nodded her head.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked "Surely Jiemma isn't going to accept you back into the Guild because I came and wrecked his place like that."

"I still don't know, Naruto-sama." Yukino shook her head "I think I will find some place to settle down first and join some small guilds, starting over and…"

"How about you join Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked, suddenly got this idea after Yukino mentioned about joining guilds.

"Eh?" Yukino gaped "But Naruto-sama, your guild are so strong, I'm not sure I can…"

"Meh, aren't we currently the lowest group in Fiore?" Naruto asked "You will be fine, don't worry. The master isn't too picky about new members." He eyed her up and down "And with that kind of body I doubt that he will manage to disapprove you joining us."

"Is… that so…"

"C'mon, it's dark already. Let's me take you to the hotel Fairy Tail is staying and see if the old man is still awake." Naruto stood up and offered Yukino his hand, which she took it with a nod of her head.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama."

 _Line Break_

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Minerva Orlando gritted her teeth in frustration as she grabbed the fake 'bomb papers' tightly in her hand. It was totally humiliating for Minerva, being tied in a pose like that in front of the others. She didn't even care how did he manage to do that, probably during the explosion, all she cared right now, was "I will fucking kill you!" She threw the papers down to the floor and stomped on them rapidly. Around her, Sabertooth's mages backed away, not wanted to get caught in her anger.

 **Booommm!** The papers exploded.

But instead of exploded like a bomb, colorful paints shot out from it and splattered all over Minerva's body, especially her face. In a second, Minerva was painted colorfully from head to toe.

"Kyaahhhhh!" The tiger lady cried out in both anger and embarrassment

* * *

 **End of Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: And that's the next chapter. Two more days to go, meaning I could only update 1 more fast chapter before returning to a more normal speed, like once a week or maybe twice a week, if possible.**

 **Well, I had decided to remove Madara from the story, possible permanently. I couldn't help but see that scene, as well as his appearance a bit rush, and somewhat stupid of me. Maybe it was because I made that scene during 2 or 3 a.m. so my head isn't very clear, at that time.**

 **Please accept my apology. I had already altered chapter 10 a little bit and deleted Madara's screen. I hope those who got excited for Madara's introduction will forgive me for doing this and still continuing following my story, like always.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, and how overpowered Naruto is over Jiemma and Minerva, as well as the entire Sabertooth. I also hoped you like the changes in Naruto, compared to chapter 1 it is some great improvement over his personalities, right XD?**

 **Grand Magic Game will continue next chapter, and I decided that Erza should still be the one who enters the tower and challenges 100 hundred monsters. I know some of you want Naruto to fight in that to show off his powers, but the whole point of Erza dominating that tower is to remind everyone about the Fairy Tail seven years ago, and still staying strong just like before. If Naruto, a new member defeated it with ease, no one will recognize the strength of the others members of Fairy Tail.**

 **Like one anonymous reviewer had reviewed: his time to be a hero is over, it's time for him to protect and guide next Gen. Just like that, the title is Fairy Guardian, not Naruto kicking the asses of the entire Fairy Tail's enemies for Fairy Tail.**

 **Well, beside that point, hope you enjoy how Naruto and Yukino's relationship is on the go.**

 **READ and REVIEW.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You can ignore this line if you want :D (I might be a bit paranoid but... meh~)**

 **P/S: Before the bias Naruto-fans start wondering how Minerva was able to stop Naruto's punch, even though the force alone could destroy the whole floor, go Google her power and you will know why she is able to stop his punch, even when it was enchanted. Territory is magic resolves around space manipulation.**

 **Why do I have a feeling that many will scream about that? (Or maybe I was just too paranoid about this whole Naruto's with infinity powers stuff)**

 **(I'm not talking about you at all, my dear fans and readers.** **Hopefully we all have true-Naruto's fans around here.)**

 **Meh~, ignore this, I was just too paranoid.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I got a twitter now! I will start updating stories status and random anime stuffs, possibility topics to discuss about anime/manga/ even fanfictions and stuffs like that… Let's make it worldwide and interest guys.**_

 _ **Go check YagamiNguyen69 or visit my page for further information.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Hisui E. Fiore, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight and Yukino Aguria and Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva Orlando.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

 _ **After all, it would be shame if we didn't have the infamous threesome here. (I will count Mira and Sayla one, but that is in the future)**_

 **Naruto and Wendy Brother-sister bond from this point.**

 **That's it.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

It didn't take the people of Crocus to gather at the Domus Flau, getting excited for the upcoming events and witnessing the start of the third day of the Grand Magic Game X791.

"So, Wendy is going to replace Lucy?" Naruto asked as he stood alongside his teammates "Are you sure?" He asked, talking to the blue haired young girl more than the Celestial mage. Of course Wendy was their reserve member, she could participate in the event as well if one member of the original team get injured and need time to recover, or volunteer themselves and Wendy could take their place. Fairy Tail Team A was in their best state, twelve more points and they would catch up to Raven Tail and possibility claim the first place. However, at least one win during the mystery game and a draw were required.

"Y-yes… I want to help too." Wendy nodded her head with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry Naruto, she'll be fine" Lucy smiled and patted Wendy on her shoulder "Wendy is very strong, you know." The sky dragon slayer smiled nervously, flustering slightly at Lucy's commendation .

"I see," Naruto nodded with a smile "Do it your best then." He had a vast knowledge about magic, but what he knew about Dragon Slayer Magic was pretty basic. He first thought Sky Dragon Slayer Magic was all about supportive and healing spells and very little offensive spells, making Wendy an easy target in solo. When Chapati spoke up to greet the auditions, the blond turned to his team "Let's go guys."

" **The Grand Magic Games have finally entered the middle portion of the competition.** " Chapati said. He was wearing a brand new set of wig on his head, with the hair reaching down to his shoulders.

"What kind of fierce drama will we be able to see today?" The Wizard Saint, Yazima smiled. He, liked everyone was eager to see what was going to take place at the third day of the largest magical event of the year.

While the two judges introduced the new guest, Naruto couldn't help but turn his head to the Guild and smile when he saw Yukino standing among them, wearing a small giggle on her face as the older members of Fairy Tail, Macao and Wakaba flirted with her. True to his words, Makarov immediately accepted Yukino into Fairy Tail without any hesitation, saying a girl of her 'level' was more than welcome to join their guild. It seemed when a mage wished to enter Sabertooth, they had to prove their strength to the master first, so Yukino was shocked to know that she didn't have to do anything to join a Guild like Fairy Tail.

Now with the Fairy Tail's crest on the left side of her stomach, the same place she was forced to remove Sabertooth's stamp herself, Yukino was officially a mage of Fairy Tail. Yukino then looked to his position and their eyes met for a few seconds. Yukino then raised her hand and waved at him with a very bright smile on her face. She was happy, that was a good thing. In turn, Naruto smiled to her before returning his attention to the Domus Flau's arena.

" **The Third day's competition is Pandemonium.** " Chapati announced loudly " **There will be one participant from each guild.** "

"Alright, I will go" Erza stated calmly and headed to the arena, like what they had planned. With a sinister name like Pandemonium, a mage like Erza was indeed their best choice.

"Try your best, Erza-san" Wendy cheered for her "Fight!"

"Oi! Send me out, I want to fight!" Natsu cried and tried to step ahead of the scarlet head mage, but a hand grabbed his scarf and held him back.

"Calm down brat, you're going to get your chance soon enough." Naruto said while Gray nodded his head alongside him.

From Fairy Tail Team B, Cana stepped out for this event. Replacing Jellal with Cana turned out to be a wise idea, because the guest of the Third day was Lahar, a magic council's member and also the Captain of the Custody Enforcement Squad. Quarto Bitches sent out a guy named Novally while Milianna of Mermaid Heel volunteered herself for the fight, after getting an approval from Kagura their leader. Jura Neekis represented Lamia Scale while Hibiki would head out for Blue Pegasus.

Orga headed down to the arena with a confident smirk on his face. Minerva indeed replaced Yukino's position in the team and, when no one was looking, was throwing the hottest glares at Naruto like she was wanting to eat him alive, like a tiger stalking its little prey.

Raven Tail sent Obra, the mysterious mage with odd looking creature on his shoulders. If he wasn't mistaken, this man was the one responsible for Lucy's lost against Flare, by draining all of her magical energy from her body. The strange thing about this man, was that Naruto felt no life, no emotion or any signs of a living being from him.

When the competitors gathered around the short, pumpkin-headed man, he smiled and waved, "Yesterday was my day off. My apologies. Now, I'll explain how Pandemonium works." A mass of magic power suddenly burst from the earth and formed a giant, malevolent and even sinister looking castle. Mato pointed at it before explaining "This is the temple where evil monsters nest. This is Pandemonium."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise, "Th-this is…"

"IT's huge!" Cana gasped in shock

"Awesome…" Milianna couldn't stop herself either.

"Commencing analysis…" Hibiki murmured, activating his Archive with a smile and starting to analyze the place with his magic.

"W-wild…" Novally muttered with sweats covered his face, no longer felt so confident about it.

Orga, meanwhile stared up at it with disinterest.

Jura glanced at Mato, "Where monsters nest… you say?"

The Pumpkin man nodded his head "That's the setting-kabo! Within the temple, there are 100 monsters. Well, we call them that, but they're really just magical tools we created. They won't go after the audience or anything, so don't worry!" His words calmed the now nervous crowd. Mato continued, "The monsters are divided into five battle classes: D, C, B, A, and S! With the specifics set like this!"

"Incidentally, in regards to how powerful D-Class monsters are…" A Lacrima screen popped up with a camera inside the temple, where a massive, hound-like creature snarled and jumped at a stone statue, easily destroying it in one swipe. The crowd recoiled at the sight as Mato went on, "Ones like that and even stronger ones…the place where 100 of them are lurking, that's Pandemonium-kabo! The S-Class monster is so powerful that even one of the Wizard Saints can't be guaranteed to defeat it."

Lucy and Wendy looked uneasy, but Natsu swore with gritting teeth, "Dammit, I should've gone in for this…"

"You _want_ to get in on that monstrosity?!" Lucy shrieked in shock.

Mato continued, "In order, each of you will take turns selecting a number of monsters to fight with. That's called your Challenge Right. For example, if one person selects three monsters, then that's how many will show up in the temple. If that person succeeds in defeating them, then he or she gets three points and the next competitor goes in and can choose from amongst the 97 remaining monsters. This will continue until all the monsters are defeated, or until everyone's magic power reaches zero. At that point, the the competition will end."

Milianna smiled, "So, it's like a counting game."

Mato nodded, "Exactly. Situational judgment becomes important. Remember, the monsters have ranks, but no matter how many monsters you choose, the ranks are always random-kabo. If you're extremely unlucky, you might choose two and end up with the S-Class!"

Hibiki glanced over from his Archive, "Then some sort of battle strategy to avoid drawing the S-Class monster is necessary."

"If it's random, that strategy wouldn't work." Orga dismissed with a snort.

Hibiki shook his head, "Not quite. With probability theory and my Archive, strategy will work to some extent."

Mato held his hands up, "Points are given for the number of monsters defeated, regardless of their rank. Once you enter, you cannot withdraw until you've won or been defeated. If you happen to go down inside the temple, the number of points you've earned up until that turn will remain as they are. The number of victories for that turn, however, will be counted as zero, and you'll exit like that."

"And with that" A box full of sticks then appeared in Mato's hands, which he held out sand "Please draw your lots, everyone!" The competitors did so, and a number appeared on the sticks as they were drawn.

"Number one." Erza said as Cana laughed wryly behind her, lamenting the fact she drew last.

"You're lucky Erza, it'll go back to your turn the most." She said as she patted the redhead on the back.

"I was thinking that this competition would all come down to the luck of the draw..." Erza released a small sigh as Mato sweat dropped at her statement.

"The luck of the draw? No, how should I put this. It's a game where maintaining your pace and situational judgment are more important than just the order of battle!" Mato said as Erza smirked at his answer.

"No... With this, it's not longer just a game." She said as her smirk changed to a small smile, confusing the others. "All one hundred will be my opponents. My challenge right will be one hundred." She said as everyone looked on in utter and complete shock at her statement.

Natsu and Gray immediately broke out in laughter as Erza's declaration. Pretty much everyone else was completely stunned, some in bewilderment. Mato tried to stop her, "Th-that's impossible-kabo! It wasn't designed so one person could possibly defeat them all!"

Erza shrugged, "I don't care." And casually stepped ahead into the Pandemonium.

Over the course of the next hour, Erza tore through the monsters like paper, both beautiful and utterly terrifying as the beast after beast fell apart around her. Natsu and Gray grinned and bumped their fists to each other, celebrating loudly with each other.

Sabertooth's mages looked at Erza in shock, completely unaware of the power of one single mage of Fairy Tail. Minerva raised an eyebrow, for once legitimately impressed at the other female mage's strength.

Kagura, meanwhile watched Erza with a calm expression on her face. Though, wariness could be detected. She knew that no one with that kind of strength should be taken lightly.

The crowd screamed as Erza cut the S-Class monster, the final monster, down with grace before pointing her sword high in victory. Fairy Tail cried in joy as her performance, no one, even Doranbolt was able to hold back their tears when Erza finally did the impossible.

In the stands, Naruto made a smile. She was just _like a scarlet flower in full bloom, with pride. Even if her whole body was covered in blood and injures, even though her swords broke during strikes, her clothes torn like rags… she kept pushing forward and defeated every single monsters, with a simple, yet burning belief in her family._

 _Was_

" **Un..un-unbelievable! Somehow..one person…defeated all 100 monsters! Is this the true strength of the guild that was the strongest seven years ago?!** " The roaring in the stadium rose to a fever pitch, with screams and cheers of admiration. Chapati riled them up even more, " **Erza Scarlet dominated Pandemonium! That victory…no one can complain about this! The cheering has yet to stop!** "

Yajima sighed with a smile, "I give up…"

"I have no words…" Lahar agreed, still perspiring with tense sweat.

On the state, Cana shook his head with a smile, "So much for topping her in this competition…"

"Erza's just the best!" Milianna cheered with a wide grin.

"That's Ichiya-san's girlfriend for you "Hibiki sighed with a nervous smile "I should have expected this…"

Novally gulped, still shocked "That was..is reckless even enough of a word to put to something like that?!"

Jura clapped her hands, "Simply magnificent"

Orga looked less enthusiastic than the others, "I don't like this… at all"

"Even I couldn't have done it better." It was Naruto who said that, as he and Team A approached her "Simply amazing." He smiled.

"You spoke so highly about me, Naruto." The Scarlet mage lowered her head with a smile "It all thank to you."

"That was awesome Erza!" Natsu cried out excitedly "Fight with me afterward!"

"I was so touched" Wendy said with a large smile "My chest felt like it was about to bust."

"Sigh, we haven't won yet, you know." Erza released a sigh and smiled at them. With that, Team A got for themselves ten more points, slowly closing the gap between them and Raven Tail.

"Pandemonium is done for! Erza Scarlet earns Fairy Tail A Team ten points! A last minute discussion has concluded that the remaining seven teams must get rankings as well. It's not as entertaining, but we've prepared a simple game." Chapati informed the crowd and a moment later, a strange device appeared in front of the rest of the participants, hovering in the center of the arena

Mato then pointed his hand to the device "Magic Power Finder, or MPF is the game. When this device is hit with magic power, that power is represented numerically. It's a device used to measure magic power and the other participants must attack the MPF and it will both record and display their level of power. The strongest participant is given the most points while the weakest is given least. Additionally, the order of who goes first is determined by their numbered lots during the last event. Also, the previously decided order will be used here."

Mato says as the MPF is brought forward.

"So, then I'm up first!" Milianna then stripped off her coat revealing a daring outfit and attacked the MPF with her Kitten Blast, creating a score of 365.

"Umm... we're not sure if this is a high score of not due to the fact that we've never used this before."

Lahar then answered. "We Rune Knights use the MPF as a means for training, that score is a high score. High enough to make someone a captain." The crowd began cheering for Milianna, as she waved her arms around to celebrate

But thin intensified when Hibiki was announced to be the next, seeing how he's the girls' favorite.

"Seems like he's just a pretty boy.." Naruto said, scratching his chin. As he expected Hibiki only put up with a low score of 95.

"Now its Ravens turn… That bastard.." Natsu scowled when Obra stepped ahead. However, much to their surprise, instead of attacking, the black creature came out from his cloak and attacked the MPF showing a pitiful score of 4.

"What the hell is this guy playing at? He doesn't want us to see his magic that badly!?" Gray cried out in frustration.

"With this, we will probably catch up to them." Naruto said, crossing his arms "If Cana manages to beat the scores, that is."

" **Now it's time for Orga!** " Orga stepped up and used his **120mm Kokuraihou** which creates a rather bright display of black thunder. Much to everyone's surprise, his score reached a high 3825, making Milianna gap in shock as his score was ten times hers.

Orga began singing his famous 'Sabertoth is the strongest song' until Jura stepped up to the plate.

"Jura is next… I remember the time we fought alongside him against Oracion Seis... this guy was crazy strong then, I wonder what'll happen now..." Natsu wondered.

Using his **Meido Fugaku** attack, making the entire arena shake from the force of his attack and a score was named.

"8544!? Jura of Wizard Saints has made an astounding score! It's a new record!" This surprised everyone, especially Orga. "It may be hard to follow Jura but.. Let's see what our last competitor got! Next up is Cana Alberona!"

Cana, who was already drunk stepped forward with a bottle of beer in her hand. Though, she then threw the bottle away and started stripping her top and revealed an emblem of her arm.

"Is that... Fairy Glitter!" Naruto asked, causing confusion for his team mates. "Mavis you brat!" he shouted and pointed his hand at the first master of Fairy Tail, who simply turned her head to him and smiled innocently.

Cana raised her arm to the sky and started chanting loudly

 **Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!**

 **Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!**

 **Fairy Glitter!**

A brilliant light fell from the sky, striking the MPF and shaking the entire Domus Flau, even with a greater force than Jura's attack. When the light died down, everyone gaped in shock when they saw the number and the broken pieces of the MPF.

" **9999! Cana Alberona of Fairy Tail B has surpassed even Jura of The Wizard Saint! What is Fairy Tail? Are they filled with monsters!?** " The announcer exclaimed shocked at this development and the crowd went wild with excitement.

"Sigh… at least we have the first place now." Naruto shook his head, though he was grinning. He didn't care if this was considered an act of cheating or not, since he wasn't all into fair play.

" **Turn around! Raven Tail and Fairy Tail A Team are hard on their heels for first place!** " Chapati cried " **Which team are going to claim the first place, or is it going to be a different team, the defending champion Sabertooth or the raising Lamia Scale? With that in mind, we're proceeding to the battle portion for day three**. **First up we have Mermaid Heels Milianna versus Quarto Bitches's Semmes** " The attractive cat girl easily took the favor of the match to herself and beat Semmes to a bloody pulp, tied him up and sat on his body to celebrate her victory.

" **FOR THE SECOND BATTLE OF THE DAY WE HAVE BLUE PEGASUS' EVE TEARM AGAINST SABERTOOTHS RUFUS LORE!** " As expected Rufus won, beating the youngest tri-men to a pulp with his memorized spells.

" **BATTLE THREE, FAIRY TAIL B's LAXUS DREYAR VERSUS RAVEN TAILS ALEXEI!** " All of Fairy Tail Team B turned to look at Laxus.

Makarov stood alongside the First, staring intently at duo down in the arena. "Warren, any news?" he asked, stoically.

"Nothing yet, everyone are all in position, Bisca is locked on target, ready and waiting. Team Raijinshuu and Lisanna are watching the rest of Raven Tail's team. Alzack has Asuka here so at least she can't be threatened this time and, everyone is on high alert, Master" Warren reported.

The third and sixth master nodded. "Make sure it stays that way" he demanded as an afterthought.

"On it!" the telepathy mage stated as the old man turned his focus to the match.

The match begun with Laxus struck by Alexi with an elbow, sending Laxus backwards. The members of Fairy Tail had shocked looked on their faces that their S-class wizard was struck badly from the guild that was solely targeting them. Laxus was able to regain his composure before Alexi kicked him back. While Laxus was flying backward, Alexi shot a dark blue energy wave from his two hands and hit Laxus again.

Laxus was then hit with an uppercut and sent him flying to the ground. After more beatings, Laxus was able counterattack and elbowed Alexei and sent him flying backwards to the wall. Alexei walked forwards a few meters after freeing himself from the wall and Laxus ran at Alexei with fists covered in lighting and punched him on the mask several times. Fairy Tail began to cheer up seeing the tables have turned. Laxus punched Alexei in the mask one more time with a left jab, followed by an uppercut and a lightning breath.

The lightning breath hit Alexei, but he was standing up, completely fine. He shot a dark blue wave at Laxus, sending him back to the stadium wall. Fairy Tail's short lived happiness turned back into worry. Alexei walked towards a grounded Laxus, picked him up by the shirt with his left hand and punched him in the face with his right hand, grounding him once more.

"That…" Mira muttered in shock.

"You're kidding right?" Gajeel was shocked to see one of the strongest Fairy being beaten around like that without even a chance of lifting his finger. "Is he really getting beaten?"

"What's happening…" Gray said through gritting teeth "That masked guy… who is he?"

While Fairy Tail was still finding it unbelievable that Laxus was losing so badly, Naruto meanwhile was keeping his attention on the fight. Just like anyone within this stadium, he was seeing Laxus being beaten around Alexei to a bloody pulp, with his counter attacks weren't affecting the leader of Raven Tail's team in the slightest.

However, his senses were telling him that it was something else. Laxus and Alexei's magical signature were standing completely still, and their emotions weren't intense as they should be when humans engaged in battles.

It must be an illusion or something like that, a very powerful one, must be on the same level with Mavis' illusion magic. Naruto was never good in these mind-trick stuffs, but when he saw one he could definitely recognize it immediately.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Erza, who was covered from head to toe in bandages, asked him with confusion after seeing the look on his face. Instead of answering her question right away, Naruto brought his hand out and pinched Erza on her cheek, right at the injure spot, making the red head grit her teeth in pain "Oi! What the…" But her eyes widened when she realized that the fight between Laxus and Alexei weren't appearing to be what she saw a few seconds ago. Instead of being beaten badly, Laxus was still standing with his arms crossed on his chest, talking something to Alexei "W-what is going on?" she asked in shock. Alexei then removed his mask and revealed himself to be Ivan "Ivan!" the other turned their head to look at her in confusion.

"Oi Erza, what are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

Instead of acknowledging Natsu's question, Erza turned her head to the strongest member of their team "Naruto…"

"You were put under a very powerful illusion by Ivan." Naruto told her, as the rest of Raven Tail gathered around their master, facing Laxus "I disturbed your brain's signal by making you feel pain, removing the effect of that spell." Erza nodded her head slowly before turning to Natsu and knocked him upside the head with her fist.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU…!" Natsu roared with his hands holding his head, but widened his eyes when he saw what was really happening "Huh?"

Though, Naruto Erza and Natsu didn't have to wait long for the illusion to be lifted, as Laxus easily overpowered the entire team of Raven Tail, defeating each of them in a single attack and finishing the fight with a lightning fist straight to the face of his father. In a blink, the entire arena screen changed and reality returned, with four members of Raven Tail lying on the ground unconscious and their master Ivan colliding into the wall. All everyone could see is Laxus who had hit punch outward and the members of Raven Tail with him out for the count.

" **What's this?** " The commentator asked in surprise. The referee then went over to the unconscious body of Alexei and said it was the master of Raven Tail before informing that Laxus was the winner.

Guards soon flooded the arena and escorted the Raven Tail members out.

" **After some discussion, Raven Tail is disqualified and they're banned from the games for three years."** Chapati informed and the crowd cheered for Fairy Tail Team B for another of their win. The third match of the day ended just like that. " **We made quite a discouraging mood from the announcement ealier, however, we proceeded to the fourth match. This will be today's final. Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell against Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy!** "

"Go get them, Wendy!" Natsu cheered out loudly for her, as the young sky dragon held both her fist out with a determination expression on her face.

"Wendy's going?" Doranbolt, who was sitting among the crowd, asked in surprise.

"It's my turn." Chelia smiled "I will try my best!"

"Give it your all." Jura grinned at the young girl.

"Now everyone will see just what kind of power Chelia is capable of." Lyon smiled "Good luck, Chelia"

"Ok, Jura-san. Thank you Lyon" Chelia nodded with a large smile before running to the stadium's center. Chelia waved to the crowd as she jogged to the center of the arena. Not paying attention to her footing, she tripped on a rock and fell on her face. The crowd immediately burst out in laughter at her clumsiness. "Ow." She said with an embarrassed smile as she sat up on her knees, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Wendy asked concernedly, running to her aid before she too fell on her face. The crowd's laughter intensified.

"And I thought that kind of coincident no longer existed." Naruto said blankly. The organizers sure knew how to arrange the matchups to make it interested.

Wendy also sat up her knees, rubbing her forehead just as Chelia had done. The two girl's looked at one another, smiles on their lips.

"Let's have a good battle." Wendy said.

"Yeah." Chelia nodded. "Let's." Once the girl's dusted themselves off and stood up the match was ready to begin. Wendy stood with a look of determination and will. Chelia, a look of slight pity and empathy.

" **Let the battle begin!** " Mato shouted as the gong sounded.

"Sorry, but this one is ours, Gray." Lyon smirked.

"Don't underestimate Wendy, Lyon." Gray retorted from his position. "She might take you by surprise."

"Do your best, Wendy." Carla cheered out for her best friend

 _'I have to give it all I've got.'_ Wendy thought determined. "Here I come!" She shouted.

"Ok." Chelia said with a nod of her head. Wendy then held out her arms at her sides. They started glowing as magic circles appeared.

 ** _"ARMS, VERNIER."_** Her spell, increasing the magical power in her arms and along with her speed, allowed Wendy to gather wind around her much faster.

"Oh." Chelia mouthed intrigued as she watched as the display of Sky Dragon Slayer's magic.

Wendy rushed forward before turning her body suddenly, crying out the name of her technique " **Tenryū no Yokugeki!** " summoning twin whirlwinds from each hand, which then twisted and rotated to attack her opponent as well as the whole area surrounded around her. However, Chelia effortlessly maneuvered through the fierce winds, much to Wendy's surprise.

"She dodged it?!" Wendy exclaimed.

Chelia jumped into the air, black wind gathering in her open palm.

 ** _"Tenjin no Boreasu"_** She threw the air down, attacking Wendy with a whirlwind stronger than her own.

"Black wind?!" Carla exclaimed in shock

"That girl." Orga said with widened eyes "She has God Slayer Magic too?"

"She's one of them too?" Natsu cried "God slayer!"

"One of what?" Erza asked the dragon slayer.

"When we fought Grimoire Heart there was a guy who could use black fire. Scarecrow?"

"I think his name was Zancrow." Gray corrected, deep in thought.

"Yeah, him." Natsu nodded his head

"Was he strong?" Erza asked suspiciously.

"Who him? Not at all." Natsu laughed awkwardly as he thought of his grueling battle with Zancrow.

Wendy managed to dodge the attack, but Chelia appeared right next to her. "You're pretty good if you managed to dodge that." Chelia praised. "Try this one." She gathered black wind in her hands again, twisting her body in order to create a cyclone " **Tenjin no Mai"** Wendy shrieked in pain as Chelia's attack propelled her into the air. Chelia jumped up after her. "I'm not done yet."

The young dragon slayer managed to stop herself in midair, gathering wind around her legs " **Tenryū no Kagizume** " Wendy kicked downward, hitting Chelia in the face with a gust of wind that sent the pink haired girl back to earth. Chelia landed on her feet at the same time as Wendy, glaring at each other before both girls took a deep breath, their cheeks swelled up.

 ** _"Tenryu no Hoko!_** "

 ** _"Tenjin no Dogou!"_**

The attacks collided in mid-air, creating a fierce whirlwind that raged throughout the arena. The resulting shockwave knocked Wendy out of the air. Chaptati's wig even blew off his head. Once the wind died down, Wendy was on the ground, her body bruised and her clothes torn. Chelia on the other hand stood tall, a smile on her face with nary a bruise or cut on her body.

"She's not injured at all?" Erza asked with widened eyes.

Lyon grinned. "That's the power, of a Sky God Slayer."

"I wasn't expecting that." Wendy said through breaths.

"Lyon told me about a Fairy Tail wizard that used the same magic I do." Chelia explained. "I might have over did things a little. Are you ok?" she asked, noticing Wendy's weakened state.

"I'm fine." Wendy retorted as she stood up. "You're supposed to get hurt in a battle."

"Even it is a battle, we should have fun, right?" Chelia smiled.

"Fun?" Wendy was confused. "I don't really understand what that means, but I'm trying my hardest for my guild. That's all that matters to me."

"That's admirable of you." Chelia praised as she gathered more black wind in her hands. "I'm also doing my best for both my guild, and for love." She unleashed another Tenjin no Boreasu, sending Wendy flying back.

"Wendy!" Lucy shouted.

Wendy managed to pull away from the attack and stand on her feet.

 _'She's really strong.'_ She thought. ' _But I can't give up. Everyone in Fairy Tail is counting on me.'_ Wendy looked up and sucked up the air around her, her magic power replenishing.

"Oh, you eat air too?" Chelia asked. "I guess I'll do the same." Chelia copied Wendy, sucking in the air.

"Let's try this!" Wendy cried out once she finished eating and much to everyone's surprise, charged at Chelia with her hand balled into a fist, cocking back.

"Huh?" The God Slayer asked in confusion when she saw no winds gathered around her fist "What are you trying to do?" She asked again and dodged at the last moment, making Wendy's fist flung pass her and going down to the ground. However, she wasn't aiming for Chelia and the moment her tiny fist hit the ground, something unexpected happened.

 **DOOON!** The ground underneath her fist started to crack before being blown apart with such force that caught Chelia surprise and had to make some distance between her and the Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy then removed her knuckle from the ground, revealed it to be bleeding rather badly.

Domus Flau was stunned. Neither of them was expecting a small girl like Wendy to pack that kind of strength.

"What the hell!?" Both Gray and Natsu cried out in shock with their hands in the air. Wendy had never performed feat like that with her physical strength, so they were all surprised by what she just did.

"That monstrous strength, could it be…" Erza turned her head to Naruto, who was also widening his eyes in surprise.

"Don't look at me like that" Naruto shook his head while still keeping his eyes on Wendy, whose eyes were tearing up in pain "I didn't teach her… even if I did, she would be able to do better than that." He admitted. Did she manage to learn that technique just by listening to his explanation? Wendy was a strong healer, so she must have great control over her energy. Chakra was the fueled for Ninjutsu and Ethernano was the sorted of magic, but if one could make it right, they could also use magical energy to enchanted their strength just like what Wendy just did.

The timing wasn't right, but she almost got it. that was why her hand was only bleeding, even though it was bad, it was not broken.

"I should have trained more." Wendy said to herself as she looked at her hand. She couldn't heal herself so she would have to fight with a hand like this. Turned out it was a rather bad decision to make.

"W-woah, you're amazing Wendy." Chelia smiled, looking at the sizable hole Wendy had created on the ground "I should be more careful next time" She nodded her head. Wendy tore away her sleeve and wrapped it around her hand, tying it around wound as tight as possible to keep the blood from flowing out. She had to end this fight quick, she would get tired the moment she lost too much blood.

Wendy then sucked in the wind again to replenish her strength. Once she finished eating Wendy held out her arms, causing a barrier of sparkling air to surround both she and Chelia.

"What's this?" Chelia asked confused. "It's like being in a tornado."

"Another new technique?!" Pantherlily said in amazement

"Wow." Happy cheered

"She'll definitely win with this." Carla declared with a small smile "That child woke up very soon in the morning to train, you know."

"She can already use one of the techniques?" Porlyusica exclaimed in shock. The alchemist sat in the stands watching the match, having come from the infirmary after bandaging Erza.

" **Shōha Tenkūsen** " The barrier converged into a burst of wind that Wendy directed towards Chelia. The attack connected, forcing the sky god slayer upwards into the air, crying out in pain and soon falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Chelia!" Lyon shouted. The crowd was stunned, but Fairy Tail was the only one who cheered for their young dragon slayer.

Wendy staggered, nearly falling over. That attack took a lot from her, and the injure hand wasn't helping either. Mato walked over to Chelia, seeing the young girl wincing in pain from her injuries as she laid on her side. He raised his hand. "Chelia is down! The winner is…!"

"Ah. I'm sorry." Chelia said as she slowly stood up. "I'm not done yet. We've just started!" Wendy's eyes widened as Chelia stood up right. All of her injuries were healed in the matter of seconds. "I knew you were good, but not this good!" Chelia said to Wendy with a smile.

"What the hell?" Natsu cried.

"Her wounds are all healed again." Erza exclaimed in shock.

"Sky God Slayer magic allows Chelia to self-heal. Something Wendy cannot do." Lyon said as he looked over to Gray, a triumphant grin on his face.

Gray grimaced at his rival. "Jerk." He gritted his teeth before saying "I didn't expect they had someone like that on their team."

"She is quite strong despite being so young." Erza put a hand on her teammate and said comfortingly "But believe in Wendy. She will definitely find a way to deal with it."

"Are you ok?" Chelia asked the exhausted Wendy, seeing the will in her eyes "Aw~, you're really not giving up, aren't you?"

"She looks like she's going to keel over." Gray said empathically.

"You can do it, Wendy!" Natsu shouted, cheering up the young girl.

Chelia sighed. "I'm not someone who into fighting, but beating someone who can barely stand on their own feet isn't what I'll call love. So, if you quit, I won't hold it against you."

"I can't…the fact that I'm standing here now, means that I'm also prepared to fight on behalf of the Guild" Wendy retorted between labored breaths. "I don't need your pity." She looked up a Chelia, the fire in her eyes returning. "until I have fallen and become unable to move any longer, please come at me with all your strength, please!"

"Wendy…" Naruto looked at the young girl, touched by her words.

Chelia put her hands on her hip, beaming at her opponent. "Ok then, that's just etiquette." Black wind gathered in Chelia's hands once more. "Well then... now it's my turn. I'll put you at rest with this strike!" Chelia held her arms up over her head. " **Metsujin Ōgi…** "

"Chelia, stop!" Lyon shouted, fear on his face. He knew what was about to come and was worried about what could cause.

"You mustn't use that technique!" Jura called out to her.

"You fool!" Obaba, the master of Lamia Scale chided. "Do you want to kill her?!"

"If she's giving it her all, they I have to do the same!" Chelia answered her master. "That, is love!"

The winds in Chelia's hands began taking the shape of black feathers with purple aura " **Amatsu no Murakumo** " The black feathers soared towards Wendy, who raised both arms to shield her head away from the attack and closed her eyes tightly. Moment later, Chelia looked on as her attack flew into the air and dissipated. To her surprise Wendy was gone. "Did I hit her?"

"Did she get her?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I don't know." Erza squinted to get a better look at the battle. "I don't think so."

"I may have overdid it again." Chelia said with a sheepish smile.

However…

" **Tenryū no Saiga.** " Chelia turned around and widened her eyes when she saw Wendy falling from the sky, attacking her with claws made of air. Wendy cut into Chelia's forearm, drawing a small amount of blood.

"So you managed to dodge that." Chelia smiled as her cuts healed instantly.

"How did she evade?" Lyon asked surprised.

"I'm not sure." Jura shook his head. However, it didn't take them long to see something wasn't right from the sky god slayer. She seemed to be a little paler than usual and her breathing was fast.

"Why is she looks so tired?" Natsu asked, pointing to Chelia. "I thought she could heal herself."

"It seems Chelia can heal surface wounds, but not stamina and stress like Wendy. Being hit with that much powers, sooner or later she would feel tired from being drained magical power to heal her own injures." Naruto answered Natsu's question as the two girls clashed against each other once again. "They're almost complete opposites in terms of power."

"How about we end this?" Chelia grinned as she gathered wind in her hand.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded, gathering wind of her own. The two girls ran towards each other, their fists colliding in a confrontation that sent gale force winds throughout the entire arena. Chelia and Wendy traded blow after blow, their courage and conviction forcing all to look at them.

" **What an amazing sight!** " Chapati exclaimed, his bald head shining in the sun as he stood on his chair. " **Both of these cute competitors are giving it all they've got! Neither one backing down an inch!** "

Wendy connected with a fierce punch to Chelia's cheek, staggering her for a moment.

"There you go, Wendy!" Natsu shouted, his adrenaline surging. "Keep going!"

Chelia clasped her hands together and raised them above her head before bringing them down on top of Wendy's head in a hard clubbing blow.

"Atta girl, Chelia!" Lyon cheered.

"Don't give up!" Toby yelled to his teammate.

Using the momentum from Chelia's attack, Wendy extended her leg outward, catching Chelia's collarbone with her heel as she rotated forward. Chelia fell to one knee due to the force. She then quickly jumped forward with a knee that Wendy managed to block with her hands.

Soon the entire crowd was cheering for the two girls, but Wendy and Chelia didn't hear them. They were too focused on what was in front of them.

 _This is love._ Chelia thought as she felt Wendy's foot hit her stomach. She grabbed Wendy's leg and spun her around before throwing her. A smirk appeared on the sky god slayer's face.

Wendy tried to attack with another **Saiga** but Chelia sidestepped and drove her elbow into Wendy's back and sent her crashing to the ground. Wendy laid on her stomach in the dirt. Pain coursed through her entire being, but she was smiling. _I'm…I'm having fun._ She thought as she dodged Chelia's stomp.

The two girls rushed one another again. No one in the arena sat as they watched the two girl's battle. After fighting for what seemed like an eternity, the two finally stopped. They stood a small distance from one another both on the brink of collapse.

"Time's up!" Mato announced loudly with his hand raised. "The match ends in a draw!"

"That was amazing!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

"Those two really gave it her all." Naruto grinned at them.

"They were both excellent." Erza couldn't help but said

"Yeah, they were." Gray agreed.

"Both of them did an amazing job." Lyon said with a smile

"I agree." Yuka nodded his head. "That was certainly a spectacle to behold." Toby, standing next to him wept the tears of joy from his eyes

"Wendy has certainly grown into a fine wizard." Jura smiled, reminiscing on how he met her all those years ago before fighting Oracion Seis for the first time.

Wendy and Chelia stood opposite one another for a few seconds longer before Wendy fell to her knees, holding her bleeding hand.

"Are you hurt?" Chelia asked concerned. "I'm sorry!"

"It's my own fault, but I'm fine." Wendy said with a long sigh. The two shared a small laugh before Chelia moved to heal Wendy, focusing more of her magic into Wendy's right hand.

"Th-thank you." Wendy smiled, sighing in relief as the pain eased away.

Chelia shook her head. "No. Thank you. That was fun!" she smiled.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded. "I had fun too."

"Say," Chelia began with a bright smile. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Wh-what?" Wendy said off guard. "A-are you sure?"

Chelia held out her hand, a wide smile on her face. "Of course I am!"

Wendy smiled back, grabbing Chelia's hand as the two girls shook hands with each other. "Ok, let's be friends, Chelia!"

" **What a touching scene!** " Chapati whimpered happily. " **A beautiful friendship born from a fierce rivalry**." He wiped his tears away.

"But before you all leave…" Mato began. "Here are…"

"Wait!" Kagura suddenly raised her hand and said loudly, gaining the attention of the entire Stadium. "I would like to challenge Fairy Tail Team A for their place." Everyone, especially Fairy Tail Guild was stunned by her announcement.

"What is she talking about?" Makarov asked in shock. Beside him, Levy immediately pulled out her rule book, putting on her glasses and flipping through various pages before stopping.

"Apparently, there is also a new rule this year." She read and everyone leaned in to hear "At the end of the day, if your team is not in the first place, you can challenge the other teams for their place. The challenged team will have to send out one member to defend their position and face the challenger. There will be only one challenge battle per day and if the challenger wins, teams' position will be changed but if the challenged successfully defend his team position, the other team will lose ten points."

"There is a rule like that?" Lucy asked in surprise and Yukino nodded her head, having read and memory the entire rule book.

"Apparently so." Mavis nodded her head "And that Jura just challenged Team A for their first place, this is going to be tough." But then she made a smile "But we all know who is going to be the one who will defend our position." The Fairy Tail's mages cheered out when they saw Naruto made his way down to the arena, after a short discussion with his teammate. It, however, soon died into the booming cry of the spectators within the Domus Flau when they saw Naruto on stage again.

" **Amazing! Kagura of Mermaid Heel has challenged Fairy Tail's Team A for their first position.** " Chapati cried out as Naruto stopped in front of the Iron Rock " **And Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail has arrived to answer that challenge. Two of the most excited and strongest mages of the history of The Grand Magic Game are about to face off in a one on one battle. What is going to happen!?** " and the crowd cheered out again, this time louder than ever.

"Great job Wendy" Naruto put a hand on the little girl's head when they crossed "But the two of us are going to have a talk when this is over." He grinned mysteriously at Wendy, who could only nod her head nervously, knowing what he wanted to talk about.

Naruto stood in front of Kagura, the girl, from what he heard had never gotten serious in her fight ever since she joined Mermaid Heel and participated in the Grand Magic Game. Kagura Mikazuchi was a very skill swordswoman who could make extremely sharp cut with an undrawn sword. Her gravitation magic could even outmatch the Celestial Spirit of the Heavenly Scale and that wasn't something that should be taken lightly about.

"Give it you all, Naruto-sama!" Yukino shouted out as loud as she could, hoping that her voice could reach him. She personally faced and lost to Kagura and knew just how powerful the swordswoman was. Not that she doubted Naruto's strength, but Kagura wasn't an opponent one could underestimate.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms on his chest. He felt a little insulted that Kagura hadn't even paid her eyes at him from the beginning, as she was keeping them close the entire time and patiently waited the fight to be started.

"Even though we're trying our best, I don't think that Mermaid Heel can win the Game this year." Kagura spoke up, surprised everyone sans for her guildmates, who sighed sadly "But while the game still last, I would like to see if you're really that strong." She opened her eyes and stated calmly.

"Oh, I see." Kagura put her hand on the hilt of her sword and took a stance, keeping the calm and stoic expression on her face "Didn't know that I have an admirer." He joked, but Kagura found it unfunny.

"So please, show me your real strength." The moment the gongs was struck, Kagura pushed herself forward then swung her sword at his head, but before it could hit him, Naruto raised his hand and caught the undrawn sword. However, a split suddenly appeared on the left shoulder of Naruto's black jacket and blood shot out from it, as if something just suddenly cut him.

"S-She just…" Gray spluttered in pure shock.

"Did she just… cut him? What the hell?!" For someone who had challenged and fought him multi times, Natsu was shocked to see a cut was made on his shoulder. Even Erza was speechless, because Kagura was able to land a blow on him, something that she had never been able to do before.

However, unlike what everyone was thinking, Kagura was having a different opinion about what just happened "Why didn't you dodge?" Kagura asked, hardening her glare. Naruto tightened the grip around her sword and then pushed her back She slid to a stop as she looked up, a little surprise to see that he was smiling.

"I like your eyes." Naruto said, surprised everyone including Jenny who was watching among the crowd "You remind me of my friend." Kagura then decided to ignore it, as she charged Naruto again and began initiating several fast strikes at him. Naruto dodged and blocked most of the attacks with the back of his hand as he kept watching on her sword, this time, even with her style of swordsmanship, she couldn't land a blow on him.

Naruto then suddenly made a jump and kicked Kagura, who managed to block it with her sword but got knocked back several feet.

"Your friend?" Kagura asked as she stood straight up.

"When I think about it, he was more like a brother to me in anything but blood. Until today, I still carrying this around to honor his memories." Naruto tapped his forehead protector with a smile before moving his head to the side to avoid Kagura's thrust "Not bad. You're pretty good with that blade of yours." Naruto smiled and dodged again, hurling her sword out before it could connect with his head "He is also a master in swordsmanship to, you know."

"Stop talking," Kagura said coldly and increased the speed of her strikes, but Naruto pushed himself back to avoid the blurring slashes "Fight back."

"Very well." Naruto smirked and bit his thumb and swipe the blood on his other palm "I'm not an expert sword fighter, but let's see how good you are against one then." Naruto's hand then went through several handseals " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** " He slammed his hand down to the ground, causing a large explosion of smoke, and when it was clear, the whole crowd cried out in utter shock, especially the girls. Even Kagura was widening her eyes for what she was seeing.

There, standing with its forelimbs crossed on its chest, standing tall like a man was a massive toad, who was a little taller than Naruto with aquamarine skin tone and yellow eyes with grey markings around them and two distinct, circular markings on his shoulders. He also carried two huge katanas on his back and an orange sash around his stomach.

"A TOAD!" Natsu and Gray cried out dramatically "A freaking huge toad!" they cried out.

" **Yo, Naruto-sama.** " The toad suddenly said with a booming tone.

"IT TALKS!" Happy cried out in shock.

"Good afternoon, Gamakatsu" Naruto greeted the toad with cheerful tone. His name was Gamakatsu, the descendant of Gamahiro.

" **It have been a long time since you summoned any of us.** " The toad said " **How can I help you today?** "

"I want you to fight her." Naruto said, pointing his hand to Kagura "And don't hold back, that girl is very strong." Gamakatsu turned his head back and looked at Kagura, who brought her sword up cautiously before saying, pulling his Katana from his shoulders.

" **I see, very well then** " With his strong hindlimbs the toad took a strong leap forward Kagura, his swords brought back.

Their blade clashed and Kagura gritted her teeth as she felt herself being pushed back by the toad's monstrous strength. She was the first to disengage their sword lock, but once again faster than her Gamakatsu made his attack. The huge toad came in fast and furious, with powerful strikes that Kagura felt pain with her hands from just by blocking them.

Quickly came up with a strategy to counter Gamakatsu's strength and no doubted amazing swordsmanship, she moved out of the toad's sight, using her smaller frame at her advantage. As the first attack missed the girl, Gamakatsu came back in with a powerful slash from the blade in his right hand but with her own skill, Kagura managed to avoid the attack by taking a step backwards. She also avoided the follow up thrust from the left blade by sidestepping and using her katana to push his attack wide.

"Heh, Naruto-sama is right, I shouldn't hold back!" Gamakatsu said with a smirk.

"Tch, don't look down on me, toad!" Kagura, putting all of her strength into her arms and upper body, then brushed his swords aside, as she then spun around and kicked him in the gut that sent him back, forcing him to drop one of his sword.

" **Naruto-sama!** " the toad cried and instantly Naruto appeared in midair and caught the huge sword, using both hands to hold it and came down with a cleave. Kagura got no choice but to raise her sword and used both hand to block.

The sword came down to her stronger than she expected, as she felt the ground underneath her feet cracked and the sand blown away by the shockwave created by the impact. Through gritting teeth she manage to push him back, but Gamakatsu immediately leaped forward with his sword pointing forward. The Mermaid pushed herself back, dodging his sword at the last moment.

"Katsu!" Naruto cried and stood on Gamakatsu's head.

"Hai!" the toad put his hands together and took a deep breath, making his belly swell up to contain the air he inhaled

" **Futon Gama Teppo!** " Naruto then slammed his palm on Gamakatsu's head and at the same time, the fox unleashed a powerful and fast stream of water. Kagura immediately knew that dodging wasn't an option, but instead of evading, she made a strong slash of her undrawn sword, probably the strongest she had ever made the split the stream of water into two.

" **Man, she sure is strong.** " Gamakatsu chuckled " **Don't you think that we should use the stronger techniques?** "

"No, this is just a competition, no need to hurt her or anyone around here seriously." Naruto shook his head and patted Gamakatsu on his head "I have seen enough, you can go now Katsu."

" **Okay then, good luck with dealing with her, Naruto-sama**." With that, the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke and from there, Naruto shot out and ran toward Kagura. However, before he could make anywhere near her A large Magic circle then appeared above them, Naruto's eye widened, as he gritted his teeth.

"Wh..what the hell is this? I feel like I'm...so heavy!" He then dropped to a knee.

"It's her magic" Yukino said with her eyes widened.

"That's Kagura for you." Risley nodded her head, figuring it was over.

"It's no use, you can't get free as long as the gravity holds you down." Kagura said as she closed her eyes and approached him "You're indeed very strong, but this fight is over." She stood above him and raised her sword "You are a good fighter, but I have-" But before she could finish her statement, Naruto suddenly shot up to his feet.

"Tricked you!" He cried out and thrust his elbow into her gut, making Kagura cough in pain before she was grabbed by the collar and flung over his shoulder. She was thrown across the field until Kagura stabbed Archenemy down to the ground, stopping herself from going anywhere further.

"H-how…" Kagura managed to say, trying to push the pain away.

"A slight increase in gravity isn't going to hold me down, you know." Naruto said and to prove his point, he began to jump around "Maybe I was just too fast, or simply too strong to withstand this gravity." He the scratched his chin "Also, you made the mistake of the most common villain, you approached your enemy and talked too much."

"As if he has stopped talking." Makarov said blankly, crossing his arms on his chest.

Kagura then pushed herself up, swallowing down the pain around her stomach. She was losing, and she knew it. This man, Kagura could tell that he was toying with her this whole time. He could take her out, break her sword with the same punch he used to break Bacchus' will yesterday, and yet he didn't, maybe not yet, at least.

"Before we continue this, can I ask you one thing?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" Kagura supported herself on her body. His punch hurt, a lot, more than any blow she had received in her life.

"Who are you going to kill?"

His question left Kagura completely speechless, as she stared at him with wide eyes. Milianna and Erza were also looking between the two of them in shock.

"W-what…"

"Don't feel so surprise, you try to hide it with your calm mask, but I can see it in your eyes you know." Naruto said "The burning hatred, the anger but not to me, but to someone else… you have the eyes of the avenger Kagura." He paused before smiling "Just like my friend."

"The one you were talking about?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Yep, the very same one. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He spent nearly ten years of his trying to kill the man, who is also his own brother." Everyone gaped in surprise at that, including Kagura "Do you want to know what crime did he commit to have his own brother hot on his tail like that?"

"What is it?" Kagura lowered her gaze to him.

"That man… Sasuke's older brother," Naruto's eyes turned cold and his face darkened and voided of any emotions "Slaughtered the entire Uchiha Clan, including his own father and mother." His words sent chill down everyone's spine, none of them dared to say a word.

"…" Kagura was speechless and she could only stare at him with her eyes wide.

"And the thing was, no matter how he tried, no matter what he did… he still couldn't kill his brother and avenge for his family. When his powers were no longer enough, he sold his soul to the devil so that he could acquire the strength needed to have his revenge." Memories flooded his mind, as he remembered about his best friend "I was there when he left our village, I was there to stop him from leaving. He was someone who I could call my brother, and yet he wasn't hesitated to shove his hand through my chest just to come closer to his goal. For years, I chased after Sasuke to bring him back to the village, as he succumbed deeper and deeper into his own hatred and revenge."

"Now, I don't know who they are, or the person they killed to give you those eyes. It might also nowhere near as bad as what Itachi did to Sasuke, but I have seen enough to know what hatred could do to people." Naruto said with a calm tone "I guarantee you that the path you chose will only lead you into darkness. I'm not going to step on your feeling, but if I can help it, I won't let another person fall into that situation, only to feel regret and torment themselves later." Kagura lowered her head, no longer holding herself for a fight. Naruto, seeing this turned his head to Mato and called "Oi Pumpkin!"

"Yes?!" Mato flinched as he was called by Naruto.

"This fight is over, call it a draw." Naruto turned around and walked away, leaving Mato stand there completely confuse, since there was no rule about a draw in a challenge battle.

"Wait" Naruto stopped when he heard Kagura's call "Did you… manage to bring your friend back?" She asked.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Naruto grinned "Though, not after I gave him some serious beating to push some sense into that emo head of him."

"I see…" A small smile appeared on Kagura's face as she then bowed her head to him "Thank you."

And that, was the end of day three of the Grand Magic Game.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: I hope this chapter came out well for you, as I'm currently sick right now. Caught a cold two days ago and it's still here. It was also the reason why I couldn't update this chapter sooner like I promised. (My deepest apology). Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **This chapter, more or less, stick mostly to the cannon. As you know, Naruto is the replacement of Elfman, and the third day onward is the day he didn't participate in, and in the third day, Erza vs 100 monsters as well as Wendy vs Chelia (both from Team A) were too important to be changed. So to make Naruto have a scene (at least, a cameo) in this story, I decided to put a new rule into the Grand Magic Game, the Challenge rule so that Naruto could show his strength in this chapter as well.**

 **I read the review and saw a lot of demand for Naruto's interaction with the girls of his harem from Fairy Tail, so to suit your liking, the entire next chapter I will use to make more moment between Naruto and Erza and Mira, as well as a little bit of Yukino and Lucy. Like I said in the first chapters, I want to develop these relationships slow and nice, not rush and bad.**

 **Kagura will have to wait for later chapter, but she now has optimist opinion about Naruto.**

 **I hope you like the fighting between Naruto and Kagura, trying my best not to make the both of them go all out but still make it interested. Kagura's real strength is for her fight with Erza and Minerva, someone who is equal in power with her, not against someone who is far superior than her (aka Naruto) in term of everything.**

 **I also hope you like Wendy and Chelia battle and some twist I added in.**

 **I don't know when will the next chapter come out, since the second term of my university has started and my health's condition isn't very well currently, but I hope I will manage to update it at weekend or at least at the end of the week.**

 **Again, READ and REVIEW (I found many pleasant and a nice amount of reviews lately in every chapter, keep it coming guys!)**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Will anyone do a reading story of this story, I wonder?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I got a twitter now! I will start updating stories status and random anime stuffs, possibility topics to discuss about anime/manga/ even fanfictions and stuffs like that… Let's make it worldwide and interest guys.**_

 _ **Go check it in Twitter or visit my page for further information about my account.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Hisui E. Fiore, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight and Yukino Aguria and Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva Orlando.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

 _ **After all, it would be shame if we didn't have the infamous threesome here. (I will count Mira and Sayla one, but that is in the future)**_

 **Naruto and Wendy Brother-sister bond from this point.**

 **That's it.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

"Tell me brat, what the hell is Lumen Historie?" Naruto asked blankly as he glared down at the first master of Fairy Tail with evil eyes, scary enough to creep her out. The years he was staying on the Island, Tenrou was enough to let him know that the young lady wasn't someone with the brightest soul. She told him many things, but also kept the darkest secrets for herself and for some reason he just knew that Lumen Historie was one of them.

"Well… you see.." Mavis chuckled nervously and tried to not look into his eyes.

"How did you know about that?" Makarov, who was sitting on the fountain next to Laxus, asked in surprise.

"Laxus, you know about it too, don't you?" Makarov's grandson nodded his head "Ivan told him and Natsu wasn't the only one with sensitive hearing."

"I see…" The guild masters sighed longingly "Good grief… that brat…" he scolded quietly.

"It seems like he wanted it pretty badly." Laxus spoke up "He called it Fairy Tail's darkness or something like that."

"Hard to believe, you know." Naruto stated calmly with his arms crossed on his chest "And here my first impression about Fairy Tail was a place where the sun always shined."

"Of course," Mavis tried to poke him, but her arms went through his body "because it's not darkness. Lumen Historie is our guild's light."

"Then why did you so hesitate about telling me that?" Naruto asked.

Mavis was about to open her mouth to answer, but Makarov immediately stepped in "Shodaime-sama, you shouldn't…"

"I know, this is something only those who become the master of the guild can know." The first master nodded her head before turning to Naruto "Please understand my reason."

"Sigh… alright then," Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head "But if that thing turn out to be something funny, I won't hesitate to decide what I should do with it, alright?" Naruto asked and Mavis nodded her head in agreement.

"If it's not something weird then I won't dig into it, too." Laxus said, agreeing with Naruto.

"I thank you both for that." Mavis smiled before asking "But, where did Ivan get that information from?"

"Most likely from Purehito." If Naruto wasn't mistaken, then Purehito was Mavis' successor and the second master of Fairy Tail, who went rogue and seek for power through dark magic, attacked Tenrou seven years ago with his Dark Guild Grimoire Heart before Acnologia arrived and nearly blew up the entire island.

"Hmm, that's very well possible." Mavis' eyes saddened "I never thought that Purehito would have fallen into darkness… my foolish judgment for selecting him caused this information to leak." Her eyes started tearing up, making Laxus and his grandfather's expression turn to horror shock "I… I… I shouldn't be crying… I'm not crying." She said through gritted teeth, with tears freely falling down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault first!" Makarov started to freak out and turned to his grandson "Laxus! Naruto! Comfort her! Hurry!"

"This is too big of a huddle" Laxus muttered with sweats pouring down his temples.

Naruto sighed again, Mavis clearly didn't react like Lumen Historie was some kind of Light for her Guild. If anything, he wouldn't feel any surprise if it was going to turn out to be some kind of extremely dangerous weapon, a massive amount of power or something like that.

 _Line Break_

"Oh hey Naruto-kun" Mira greeted Naruto cheerfully and immediately appeared in front of him, holding a black jacket that was folded neatly in her hands "I was looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry, got something to ask with Mavis." Naruto nodded his head before glancing at the clothes she was holding "You finished it?" it was his jacket.

"Yes," Mira nodded her head with a bright smile before unfolding his jacket, holding it up by the shoulder "Here you go, look as good as new." She told him. Kagura's Archenemy left a large cut on the shoulder area of his jacket, so Naruto asked Mira if she could fix it for him, since it was his favorite shirt and he didn't want to throw it away.

"Thank you." Naruto said gratefully and took the jacket from her hand "You're really good at this, aren't you?" He asked with a small smile, putting his jacket on his body and zipping it up.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun, I'm just glad that I can help you." Mira shook her head "So, what did you ask Master Mavis?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing important, actually." Naruto answered immediately. If Mira didn't know about Lumen Historie and Mavis didn't want anyone other than the one who was going to become the next masters of Fairy Tail know about it, then there was no point telling her about the mysterious object. "What are they talking about?" Naruto decided to change the topic before Mira could try to dig in even further, motioning his head to the other members of Fairy Tail who was gathering into group around Levy and talking with each other about something.

Mira just shrugged her shoulders, but followed after Naruto when he approached them.

"A swimming pool?" Erza asked. Her outstanding performance at the Pandemonium truly left a mark in everyone's heart today.

Wendy clapped her hands together, "That sounds great!"

"Is it close?" Lucy asked with a smile, behind her Jet and Droy was cheering loudly, looking drunk.

Levy nodded her head as she answered Lucy's question, "Yep. It is Fiore's number one summer hotspot, Ryuuzetsu Land!" Needless to say, the guild members were totally thrilled about it.

Natsu grinned, pumping his fist into the air excitedly "Oh, we're definitely going there!"

Gray nodded in agreement "It's really hot anyways."

Lucy glanced over to Makarov "Can we go, Master?"

The old man, who was just arrive at the guild, thought about that for half a second. The chance to see beautiful and attractive girls in their swimsuits? Deny that? "WE'RE GOING!" he declared, smiling largely in satisfaction. His guild cheered with excitement.

"I think I will pass." Naruto muttered and walked away, however, he was stopped when he came face to face with a smiling Mirajane.

"I think you should go with us too, Naruto-kun." Mira said "It will be a great chance for you to get to know everyone better." She said sagely, pointing her finger into the air.

"And I think that I know about you kids enough, thank you very much." Naruto said blankly.

"While are you keep calling us kids and brats." Mira pouted with a hand on her hip "We're not that younger than you, you know?" Naruto muttered something under his breath that Mira couldn't hear "C'mon Naruto, it's just a swimming pool, what could go wrong there?"

"With how you brats are, a lot." Naruto chuckled, making Mira huff cutely.

"Let's go Naruto!" Natsu cried out excitedly when he suddenly appeared next to Naruto "We're going to wreck that place together." Flame igniting from his fist and burned brighter than ever.

"That right," Erza came over and said with a smile "It's a great chance for us to relax after all."

"Would you like to come with us too Naruto?" Lucy asked "I got something to ask you about my next book after all."

It seemed they wouldn't stop bugging him until he say yes.

 _Line Break_

Ryuuzetsu Land was huge.

The whole place was toasty warm with heat lights that let people get a tan even in the dark of night. There were so many different swimming pools and water rides, even a bar in one of the more shallow pools where you could sit in the water and drink to your heart's content.

Lucy smiled excitedly upon arrival, "This is awesome!" She was wearing a light pink two-piece swimsuit with gold stars patterns. It was her first time coming to a place like this.

"It's huge." Wendy clapped her hands together and said in awe.

Erza stretched with her arms above her head, making the men drool as the sight of her large breasts clad behind her yellow bikini top "Mmm, this feels so nice…" Overall, her wounds were fully healed and she only had to wear bandage around her left arm and thigh.

"Erza, is your injury okay?" Lisanna asked as she gestured to the bandage around her leg.

Mira smiled warmly "This is Erza we're talking about." Mira was also in her own swimsuit, a set of white bikini with bandeau top and a white cloth wrapped around her hip that reached down just above her mid-thigh, covering her white bikini bottom. With her top-model body, Mira was definitely the girl that stood out the most in Fairy Tail "Ara, Naruto-kun." Mira gaped slightly when she saw Naruto entered the place with only a black swimming trunk with orange liners on his body "You look hot." She commented truthfully. He always wore that oversize jacket of him, so it was really hard to tell what kind of body he had underneath. To say she was amazed was an understatement.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Naruto praised.

"Thank you." Mira giggled with a hand on her cheek, blushing slightly.

"Look guys! It's a water locomotive!" Natsu cried out excitedly as he sat on a sizeable moving train moving on the water "Ugh… ugh…" Immediately after that, he fell flat on the toy with his face turned green.

"Why did he get on it?" Lisanna scolded silently as he she jumped into the water and swam toward Natsu to get him off the train.

"At least he didn't spill the shiny stuff in the pool right away." Naruto chuckled a little and glanced around, there were a lot of people around here, even if it was nighttime. He then noticed Elfman and Evergreen hiding together behind a bolder, so he couldn't help but ask "Hey Mira, where is your brother?".

"Elfman? You know, I haven't seen him for a while. I wonder…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I see." Naruto nodded his head "So, what…"

"NARUTO-KUN!" a very familiar woman cried out excitedly before throwing herself at Naruto, hugging the side of his head tightly against her bosom and wrapping her legs around his hip "I didn't know that you come here too."

"Good evening, Jenny." Naruto chuckled a little as his girlfriend removed herself from him, but then put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to place her lips on hips, kissing him for a few seconds before pulling back "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, Team Blue Pegasus decided to come here to play so I have to come with them too." Jenny informed him before pouting slightly "You know, they're all womanizers and only come here to flirt with the girls."

"I see, I came here because my guild as well." Naruto nodded his head with a small smile.

"Hello Jenny" Mira greeted the fellow colleague in modeling with a small smile.

"Hey Mira, I didn't know that you're here too." Mira's left eye twitched slightly at that. Didn't Naruto just say he had to come here with his guild.

"Going to grab a drink, anything you girls like?" Naruto asked both girls.

"No, I think I'll be fine." Mira and Jenny both said at the same time while shaking their heads.

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head before "I will leave you two beauties alone for a few seconds then." Naruto said before walking away. As soon as he disappeared from their sight, Jenny sneaked behind Mira, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Before Mira could react, her bikini top was pulled away from her.

"That was for making me embarrass myself with that bet the other day," Jenny said, laughing "And for eyeing my boyfriend like a piece of meat."

"Oh yeah, Jenny?" Mira said while gritting her hand tightly, looking mischievous and feeling a little jealous at Jenny. Before Jenny could react, Mira pulled down Jenny's bottom bikini. The men who saw that quickly fainted, blood spurting out of their noses "I think they just have a glimpse of what about to come in the next issue of Sorcerer Magazine." Mira said while waving Jenny's bikini bottom around.

"Why you…" With a kick, Mira was sent into the swimming pool. Jenny immediately covered herself up with a new set of bikini with her transformation magic and jumped into the water after her rival.

"Those two…" Naruto sighed as he watched the two Take-over mages wrecked the whole pool with each other from afar. It was as clear as daylight that Mira had some romantic feeling for him, but didn't know that she would take on it with Jenny to that extreme level. Living many years and yet he still didn't understand how women think.

"Naruto-sama…" Naruto turned his head to the side and saw Yukino Aguria, the new girl of Fairy Tail wearing set of two piece bikini that matched her hair's color. She had a body that could even rival with the like of Lucy.

"Hey Yukino," Naruto greeted her before turning around to talk to the barmaid "Give her something to drink please." The girl nodded her head and went inside "How are you doing, having fun here?"

"Yes Naruto-sama." Yukino nodded her head with a small smile "Everyone is very nice to me."

"Glad that you like it." Naruto took the coconut from the barmaid and gave it to Yukino "Here you go, it's on me."

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Yukino said gratefully as she put the straws to her lips "It's all thank to you that I have so much happiness like this. Fairy Tail is truly an amazing guild with amazing people." She then turned her head to him "I notice that you're a little distant with everyone Naruto-sama, you don't like them?"

"I do like them Yukino," Naruto shook his head "They're a noisy, troublesome and childish bunch of brats, but in the end they are all good people with a strong belief in each other. It's just that I have problems that prevent me from getting close to anyone of them." Naruto said "I already used to live alone, you know, stay out of the trouble."

"But it doesn't mean that you like to live alone, do you Naruto-sama?" Yukino asked and smiled softly when Naruto didn't answer her question "If it wasn't for your kindness, I wouldn't stand here with the mark of Fairy Tail on my body. If you chose to stay away from me and the troubles I brought to you and everyone that night, I doubt I could dream about myself being a mage of a Guild again. It's in your nature Naruto-sama, to care about others." She turned her head to him "You're like a guardian angel."

"Yukino!" Lucy called out to her fellow Celestial mage while waving her hand around in the air, standing at the other side of the pool.

"I will see you later, Naruto-sama." Yukino put the coconut back to the bar stand before smiling to him and walking away, leaving Naruto alone in his own thought. He couldn't help but admit that Yukino really had a point there

Him? A guardian angel? Naruto doubted Yukino and others would think of him like that if they knew who he was and his true nature. Maybe later after the Grand Magic Game, he should stop caring about others' business and return to how he was before meeting Fairy Tail before anything could get out of control.

 _Line Break_

Erza was sitting at the edge of the pool, sipping her margarita with a small smile on her face. But as soon as she felt four presences surrounded around her, Erza's mood dropped instantly and her face turned into a blank scowl "What do you guys want now?" It was the Tri-men and their leader Ichiya were surrounding her, commenting on her beauty with suave words.

"You look gorgeous today, Erza."

"How in the hell are you so fashionable?"

"You know, I could be your pet."

"Ah! Such a beautiful perfume…"

With a sigh, Erza finally had it and stood up started barking at them. First at Hibiki "What was your MPF score today?! Not enough effort!" She moved on to Ren with a glare "You've got Sherry, don't cheat." Rolling to Eve, she shook her head "Wiped out from one shot yesterday? Don't come here injured like that!"

Ichiya was next, but Erza just stared for a second and turned away "I'm leaving."

"Please scold me too!" he begged and tried to hang on her bikini bottom, making Erza gap with a blushing face.

But before the Ichiya could accidentally remove her bikini bottom, a tri-prongs kunai was thrown at him with enough speed and force to stab through the waistline of his daring swimming underwear and pulled him with it away, across the Ryuuzetsu Land much to Ichiya and minions' shock. The tri-men gaped in shock before running after the flying man, screaming out in horror and finally leaving Erza alone.

"Are they bothering you?" Naruto asked as he sat down the empty seat next to Erza.

"I can handle them on my own but… thank you." Erza nodded her head with a small smile.

"Nah, don't mention it." Naruto shrugged.

"No, not just for saving me from those womanizers." Erza shook her head before saying "For saying those words to Kagura as well." Now this picked up some of Naruto's interests and he couldn't help but turn to her.

"You have history with her, have you?" he asked.

"Yes, her brother is my childhood friend, the three of us came from the Rosemary Village" Erza's smile became sad "The person Kagura wants to kill, is Jellal."

"The blue hair guy with tattoo?" Naruto asked in surprise "Why?"

"She thought he killed her brother Simon." Erza answered with a quite tone "It's Jellal's fault that Simon died… but… the one who killed Simon, was me." Erza released a heavy sigh before saying "Our village was attacked during a child-hunt of Zeref's followers, Simon was kidnapped, but I found Kagura and managed to hide her in a box before they could take her as well."

"But by doing so, you were captured as well, right?"

"Yeah and we were both taken to the Tower of Heaven. There I met Jellal, befriended Simon, Milianna and many friends who suffered the same fate as I was. I didn't know that Kagura was Simon's brother until Milianna told me, but he used to talk about her a lot." A small smile made it to her lips "I was very worried about her safety, always hoped that she'd be safe and could move on with her life."

"I see…"

"After talking to you, I'm sure that she has somewhat gotten over her hatred for Jellal."

"It's never a good think anyway." Naruto nodded his head. He didn't know how much Kagura had forgave the guy, but Naruto was sure that it wasn't as bad as before, considering her feelings after their battle.

"Was it true Naruto? About your friends' brother?" Erza asked him. The master had decided that they shouldn't think too much about what Naruto said during his fight with Kagura, especially around the part where he told her about the brother of his best friend slaughtered his own family and clan. It was still very hard for Erza to believe that someone could do such thing.

"Look, we'll leave my past out of this alright." Naruto shook his head, making Erza pout a little "It is not something I'd like to tell anyone again." Naruto then questioned "What are you going to do with Kagura? Are you planning to tell her the truth?"

"Probably, if she's going to unleash her anger on me then fine, so be it then. It's my fault after all" Erza nodded her head.

"I see, then I wish you the best of luck." Naruto chuckled.

"Say Naruto, how good is Gamakatsu in swordsmanship?"

"You already saw his fight with Kagura, didn't you?" Naruto grinned "I will introduce the two of you with each other later, if you want." That made Erza's mood lightened immediately as she made a thousand watt smile.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 12**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: That's the end of chapter 12th, I'm so sorry for putting you in such a long wait like this, with a short chapter too but currently I'm in no mood for the writing new chapters for my stories.**_

 _ **The first term's final exam didn't go well for me, I got a pretty much the worse mark in The basic principles of Marxism Leninism and I don't think I was doing good with Analytics and Physic either. I should have study more like my sister, who quit writing fanfictions to stay focus in studying, but oh well… there is no turning back for me now.**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter, it's like an Omake or something like that, to SLIGHTLY develop the relationship between Naruto and the other girls of Fairy Tail who will be his girls in the future. Next chapter we're going to head to the fourth day of the GMG.**_

 _ **Once again, Fairy Tail Team A will be challenge and the fight you have been waiting for will take place at the next chapter, so stay tune for it.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review (Keep the reviews coming guys, I would love to see this story reach 2000+ review before chapter 20)**_

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S:**_ _**Rairyuujin has decided to write a Reading version of Fairy Guardian, so make sure to check it out when he publish it.**_

 ** _P/S 2: Don't worry about it, I keep track on every new chapter of Fairy Tail, so I know what are happening currently in the manga._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I got a twitter now! I will start updating stories status and random anime stuffs, possibility topics to discuss about anime/manga/ even fanfictions and stuffs like that… Let's make it worldwide and interest guys.**_

 _ **Go check it or visit my page for further information.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Hisui E. Fiore, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight and Yukino Aguria and Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva Orlando.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

 _ **After all, it would be shame if we didn't have the infamous threesome here. (I will count Mira and Sayla one, but that is in the future)**_

 **Naruto and Wendy Brother-sister bond from this point.**

 **That's it.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

" **Welcome back everyone to the now fourth day of this year's magic games."** Chapati, the infamous announcer with weird set of wig on his head said loudly as the excited crowd of people within the Domus Flau cheered out loudly **"Today's guest commentator up here with me and Yajima is Rabian a leader of a famous theater group right here in Crocus."**

"Thank you very much for having me. " the man said with a smile "It looks really fun." Awaiting in the middle of the field, floating a few feet above the ground was a giant sphere of water, no doubt it would be the mysterious game of the Fourth day.

" **It's a sunny day for magic and mayhem as we start off the day with an event called – Naval Battle! That's right spectators; get ready for a battle under the sea! The battle field is a large sphere of water. The rule is simple, if you get knocked outside the ball you lose until the last one standing wins. But there is a special rule, when the last two competitors remain, a clock will appear and if you get eliminated within the five minute limit you get moved to the back of the line in eighth place! However, if no one is eliminated within the five minutes the rank will return back to normal with the one eliminated coming in second place**." The commentator finished explaining the rules of Naval Battle.

With this kind of game, it was a man's wildest fantasy come true. However, it was a huge letdown for them because Quatro Bitches would have to pick a male for the sport, since their team consisted of males only, so they wasn't the fan favorite amongst the guilds entering the event.

"I'll be going guys." Lucy said confidently while keeping her eyes on the water sphere. She had let down her team on the first day and wanted nothing more than to redeem herself by doing better in this event.

"Go get them Luce!" Natsu grinned at his teammate from the Fairy Tail A stand along with Gray, Erza and Naruto. Wendy had decided to be a spectator today and would watch the battle with everyone in the guild

"If she uses Aquarius she can take them out all at once," commented Gray with a small smirk.

"I don't think so" Erza Scarlet shook her head at Gray's idea, glancing to Team B's stand where its members were discussing among each other "It's clear that Juvia is going to be the participant for Team B, and you all know how well she is in water."

"And watch out for Jenny too," Naruto pointed to Jenny who was waving her hand to the crowd, letting everyone know that she was going to participate in the event "Her mechanical's main weakness was water…"

"Was?" Lucy turned around and asked, realizing that Naruto was speaking in past tense.

"Well," Naruto massaged the back of his neck "I managed to help with that problem. She can now make completely waterproofed weapons and mechanical parts, extremely effective underwater." He told them "Oh, watch out for electricity, you know how dangerous it is with water."

"Seriously?" Gray and Natsu cried out dramatically.

"Now I feel my chance of winning is getting thin." Lucy laughed nervously, but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Take a deep breath Lucy, you're going to be fine." Naruto smiled at the young celestial mage "Fight hard and do your best." Lucy looked at him for a second before nodding her head with a smile, feeling a lot more confident when she got Naruto to encourage her.

"Thank you Naruto, I will try my best" Lucy said before heading down to the stadium. Mermaid Heel sent out Risley, Lamia Scale had Chelia participate in the game, from Quatro Cerberus was Rocker who immediately received boos and angry cry from the crowds.

"Here come the tiger." A small smile appeared on Naruto's face when Minerva, Yukino's replacement confidently stepped into water sphere, wearing a rather blank swimsuit but it didn't make the crowd less excited.

 **DONG**

The bell rang. " **Let the event, Naval Battle, begin!** " The commentator declared the start of the match. It didn't surprise Fairy Tail that Lucy would summon Aquarius first.

Enraged by seeing people in her so-called 'domain,' she shot a whirlpool out of her vase and sending everyone except Juvia and Minerva spiraling around the gust of water.

"You're not the only one who controls water," Juvia said with a smile before pushing her hands outwards, creating a blue magic circle and firing her **Water Cyclone** , a whirlpool of her own against Aquarius's one. The two water blasts collided with each other the two appeared to be matched on terms of magic power.

"We're even?" Aquarius was quite shock to see a mage managed to match her in term of water magic.

"This is the perfect time to… send the singe one out!" While witnessing the two water users too busy to go after anyone else, Jenny used the chance to eliminate Rocker by creating two turbines on her back, sending her through the water with extreme speed and giving the model enough momentum to deliver a powerful kick straight to Rocker's face, effectively sending him out of the sphere and crashing down to the ground on his side hard.

The crowd went wild and the love for Jenny grew even more.

"Mechanical magic." Mira said as her eyes were staying on Jenny.

"That girl is a force to beckon, even if it's her worst fighting ground she manages to turn it to her advantage." Mavis commented.

" **Quatro Bitches is out of the game by our beautiful mecha-girl!** " The commentator announced with heart in his eyes. The other members of Quatro Bitches whitened out at their early elimination.

They've been dead last throughout the games and winning his event brought hope they could climb up the scoreboards, but the hope was shot down.

"While she's doing that…" Chelia was next to make an attack by creating tornados around her arms and upper cutting Risley from her sides, but the mermaid used her own form of gravity manipulation to thin out her flabby one into a more skinny one, just evading the attack

"Never underestimate the chubby" Risley smiled as she successfully avoided the attack.

"I can create water tornados too, you know" Jenny suddenly appeared before them and swimming between the two and outstretched her arms, as many mechanical parts then appeared and gathered around her hands before joining together to create larger and more complicated designed turbines.

Two massive vortexes of water were then created the moment she activated the turbines on her hand, sweeping away both Risley and Chelia. The mermaid Heel mage was knocked out of the sphere while Chelia managed to remain inside, but not for long when a flying fist suddenly appeared and punched her in the face, sending her out of the bubble as well.

" **Three eliminates within one minutes, is there any way to stop this mecha-girl?** "

"Stop making that smile!" Natsu and Gray cried out while pointing their hand at Naruto, who was smiling smugly with his arms crossed on his chest "Are you a Fairy Tail Mage or not?"

"She is my girlfriend."

Back with Juvia and Aquarius, it was still a draw as the two made no progress to win the tug of war.

"This isn't going to end well, so I'm going to return now." Aquarius suddenly lost her patience.

"Eh!? Why? You're the best in water, I have to depend on you!" Lucy said in shock.

"I have a date" The real mermaid said with a small blush on her face before closing the gate by herself, once again Aquarius had rubbed it in Lucy's face just to annoy her. Lucy began to panic and scratched the back of her head.

"You're open!" Juvia said emotionlessly and shot forward, hitting Lucy with a strong Water Cyclone attack to eliminate Lucy. She however, swam upwards and brought out two keys and summoned Aries and Virgo just in time to save her.

The Water Cyclone had pursued Lucy upwards and was stopped by Aries wool wall and Virgo's strength.

Men all around the arena turned their eyes into hearts, falling in love with the sight of Lucy's two spirits that were only wearing bikinis.

"I'll throw both of them all out at once." Juvia said confidently "There is nobody who can win against Juvia in the water." Juvia decided to use her trump card – unleash her Second Origin "The unleashing of second origin is a unique spell I acquired…" it was a new spell she named **Ai no Tsubasa (Wings of Heart)** , a large whirlwind mixed with pink hearts on the water current and sucking in Chelia in it and then pushing her out of the sphere.

Minerva managed to direct the whirlpool away from her using her territory magic while Lucy barely hung on to Aries who was protecting her with a wool wall and Virgo pushing Lucy forward to prevent her from being caught in the heavy gust. The whirlpool continued for a while before stopping as Juvia spread her arms out to take in the glory.

"Cool" Both Naruto, Erza and Natsu were the ones who said it. To be able to create pink hearts with magic, it wasn't something one could take lightly.

"QUIT IT!" Gray, meanwhile was quite frustrated by such name.

" **Juvia's strength underwater is truly unrivalled!** " Chapati said and the former Wizard Saint Yazima couldn't agree more.

"Not so fast, water-girl!" Jenny cried out and appeared before Juvia, completely transformed into her Demon Take-over form. Juvia's eyes hardened as she increased her strength using the water around her, meeting Jenny in the center of the sphere.

However, before the two of them could continue their fight, Jenny suddenly found herself outside the orb of water. She cried out in shock but managed to create a rocket boost to keep her face from hitting the ground, but Juvia suddenly appeared above Jenny, outside of the water and dropped down on top of the beautiful model.

" **Huh?** " Chapati asked in surprise " **What just happened?** "

"I believe…" Minerva suddenly spoke up, her hands covered in rainbow aura "that was my handiwork." Now there was only Lucy and Minerva and the five minute countdown started.

"The miss is quite the devil, isn't she?" Sting asked with a small smirk on his face

"Certainly." Rufus agreed.

"With her magical power, she could have easily thrown them all out." Orga scolded slightly, he wanted Minerva to throw them all out "She is already won."

"I see," Naruto scratched his chin, deep in thought "Territory huh?" so that was how she was managed to block his punch, by transferring the force of his attack away before it could reach her or her father.

"With my magical power, I could throw you out of the water in a flash, however…" Minerva stated confidently "That wouldn't be very satisfying." She raised her hand, coating in the same aura of magic "Let's see how long you last, Fairy Tail." A sizeable orb of something suddenly appeared behind Lucy, drawing the blonde's girl attention toward it before it exploded, causing the celestial mage to yell out in pain.

"Heat?" Erza asked in shock "Under the water?"

"What the hell kind of magic is that?" Gajeel asked.

"I've never seen anything like it before," Mira said, "Let's hope Lucy can do something about them soon."

The blonde reached for her Celestial Keys but found nothing there. Everyone was surprised as well to see that her Keys were gone from along with her pouch and belt.

"Looking for this?" Minerva then raised her hand revealing that she was the one who had the Celestial Keys in her hand, her face as impassive as ever.

"Wait…how did that woman got hold of the Celestial Keys?" Natsu cried out in shock. Lucy was then hit again, waving her arms around to keep herself in the bubble. However, before her back could get anywhere near the surface, something suddenly exploded behind Lucy, stopping her from falling out.

"Lucy…" Happy muttered worriedly.

"She cannot use her magic with her keys stolen."

"I'll…" Lucy cried out as the clock started clicking down to less than two minutes "I'll show I can take any of her attacks!" Lucy used both of her arms to cover her face, shielding herself away from the continuously explosions.

"It's about time I send you flying outside." Minerva spoke up finally.

"If I lose here," Lucy said as her bangs shadowed her eyes "I won't be able to face everyone who tried so hard…!" she looked up, light still shone in her eyes "I won't betray everyone's emotions, that's why I'll never give up."

Minerva's attack stopped for a few seconds, making everyone think that she was touched by Lucy's fighting spirit. However, before any of them could breath out a sigh of relief, a cruel smile suddenly appeared on Minerva face as she launched a large blast of power straight toward Lucy causing the girl to scream out in pain.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried out with his hands gritting the balcony tightly.

Minerva started to hammer down upon Lucy without any signs of stopping, causing the blonde to continue to get knocked around. Just when Lucy was about to fall out of the orb of water, the blonde suddenly disappeared from sight before reappearing right before Minerva who had launched a kick at her back.

"DAMN IT," Natsu cried out, startling the group that was standing around him, " _STOP THIS MATCH_ _RIGHT NOW!_ "

"STOP!" Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail joined after their salamander, screaming for the referee to stop the fight as Lucy got beaten around mercilessly.

Sabertooth were sending mocking grin at Fairy Tail's Teams, with their mistress was laughing in satisfaction as Lucy's body started limping away. Mato had no chance but raise his hand, stopping the fight before it could get worse.

And Naruto only waited for that.

Before Minerva could celebrate her victory, she was knocked away from the water sphere with an unimaginable amount of force. The whole orb of water exploded the moment after, splashing the water onto the crowd and the other teams and guilds.

When everything was clear, no one could say a word or pick their jaw up from the ground at the sight of Naruto standing on mid-air like he was standing on solid ground. His body coated in pure raw golden energy like fire. His attire was completely altered to a full-length haori; there were with two horns on his head, six magatama markings around the neck, swirling marking over his stomach and various other lines extending along his body.

Naruto was carrying Lucy in his hands, her body soaked with blood and covered in extremely serious wounds. If the battle continued for a second longer, Lucy would be dead by now.

"N-na..r…u…to…" the girl muttered weakly as she looked at him with half-lifted eyes.

"It's over Lucy." He said softly and channeled his energy into her body, wrapping her damaged form in a thin cloak of energy, boosting her healing factor to the extreme level, making her wounds disappear from her body and replaced with healthy skins, not even scars were left there "Rest, you had done a wonderful job out there." His foot gently touched down to the ground, the same time the last wound disappeared from her body. Lucy breathed out a sigh in relief when she could no longer feel pain.

The first tear then felt from Lucy's eyes, before being followed by another after another and the next moment, Lucy found herself crying into Naruto's chest. She had failed them again.

Naruto held her head close to his chest, letting herself pour her heart out.

"You." Naruto said with a cold and emotionless tone as he looked up and fixed his eyes on Minerva, who was looking at him with her eyes wide in shock.

The rest of Sabertooth Team appeared and gathered in front of their mistress protectively. They were extremely nervous by his power, but wasn't going to let Naruto attack the daughter of their master either. Natsu and the other two did the same to Naruto and Lucy, as both side stared at each other in the eyes, the atmosphere became extremely tense, as if someone could cut it with a knife.

The whole stadium became extremely quiet, no one dared to say a word even Chapati the announcer.

Much to everyone's surprise, Naruto suddenly turned around and walked away.

"Fairy Tail, let's go." He said curtly, with a tone that not even Natsu would try to retort, even though he wanted nothing more than to beat every single one of them for what Minerva had done to Lucy

"Isn't so cocky now, aren't you?" Minerva snickered slightly at that.

"I don't care if you're the strongest or number one in Fiore…" Naruto said while walking away, the energy around his body disappeared, returning him to his original state "But try to do something like this again, and I will make sure you regret your very own existence… Sabertooth."

"You have made enemies of the worse guild to anger…" Was Erza's words for them before team Fairy Tail disappeared inside.

 _Line Break_

"Is Lucy okay?"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" Naruto answered Mira's question when Team B ran into the infirmary. He healed all of her wounds and she should feel even better than usual, but the others thought it would be best if they move Lucy into the infirmary so that she could rest.

"Thanks to Naruto…her life isn't in danger." Porlyusica informed them slowly "Those injures could be fatal if they weren't treated immediately."

"Hard to not do anything." Was his reply.

Natsu hissed with his fist gritted tightly "Those bastards back there…"

Gray nodded, eyes still stormy with anger, "I hear ya…I ain't been this pissed off in a long time."

"You rest for now Lucy!" Natsu then said with his fist hit against his chest "I will kick their butt so hard that they're not going to remember their name."

Lucy, who remained silent from the moment she was moved into the infirmary, couldn't help but smile at her best friend's words "Thank you… Natsu…" she then looked around "Oh…good… Keys…my keys…"

"There they are," said Happy, quietly handing them to her.

"Thank goodness…thank you," sighed Lucy, gratefully clutching her keys to her and drifting off to sleep.

Just then the door opened and Makarov walked in.

"I have news for everyone." Makarov said calmly as he walked into the room "Since today is the fourth day there are tag battles, and with Raven Tail being disqualified, there are 7 teams...this number doesn't work for the tag battles so I've been told that the two Fairy Tail teams have to combine themselves."

"What?!"

"Combining teams A and B?" Laxus asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Why would they…" Mira asked in surprise.

"But what will happen to our points?" Gray asked.

"The lower of the two scores will be the new team's score." Makarov shook his head in disappointment.

"So we go down in the rankings..." Erza sighed as the other dropped their mouth in shock. Team A was currently in the second place after Sabertooth once again reclaimed their number one position by Minerva's victory. Juvia got an outstanding performance during Naval Battle, but the points she brought Team B were only enough to raise them to the fifth place "We're at disadvantage here, aren't we?"

"Still, we can't help it if that's what those old geezers has decided." Naruto shook his head as he stood up from Lucy's bed "But in turn, we are able to create an even stronger team now."

"Naruto's right." Porlyusica nodded her head "though, there will be a battle including all five members so you better choose carefully."

"Naruto," Makarov turned to him "You're Team A's leader, the one who brought us the most victories, so I will trust you with this. Choose four other mages with you and beat the hell out of them."

 _Line Break_

" **The** **Fairy Tail Team has finished reorganizing** " Chapati announced as the Grand Magic Game continued " **and finally, we enter the battle portion of day four. It'll be two vs two.** " The crowd went wild when they saw the Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth among the matchups appeared on the Lacrima Visions. " **Well folks… let's see the new Fairy Tail.** "

"I guess they will bring out the strongest Team, eh?" Lyon asked with a smile as he could feel an enormous amount of magical power.

"Better watch out for Jenny's boyfriend." Ren commented as he and his team also waited for the new Team Fairy Tail to arrive.

"The real battle start now." Makarov, who had returned to his stand with his guild, cried out in excitement as Fairy Tail cheered out with him.

"This is the real meaning of strongest team." Lisanna nodded her head.

"Now this is quite an incredible team." Cana smirked as she put the bottle of beer near her lips "I'll be cheering for you guys so don't you dare loosing."

"I can't imagine them losing to anyone." Yukino couldn't help but say.

"Here they come." Rufus said as five shadows slowly made their way out, making the crowd go wild, screams and shouts along with the never ending applause was almost deafening.

As Team Fairy Tail stepped out onto the field, Erza and Natsu were the first to appear, shortly followed by Mirajane and Gray, wearing a calm and confident expression on their face as they were led by none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"It's time to show them all," Master Mavis said, making a small, confident smile as she lowered her gaze "the strength of our bonds."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but this is the next chapter for Fairy Guardian. Kind of short but I think this should be fine for now.**

 **But next chapter will be longer for two big fights.**

 **That's all**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Lately, I couldn't help but feel bored of writing Naruto's fanfiction, maybe I need to write something new to tone this down a bit.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I got a twitter now! I will start updating stories status and random anime stuffs, possibility topics to discuss about anime/manga/ even fanfictions and stuffs like that… Let's make it worldwide and interest guys.**_

 _ **Go check it or visit my page for further information.**_

 _ **Thank you for two thousands favorites and followers... I'm really appreciate it!**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Hisui E. Fiore, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight and Yukino Aguria and Kagura Mikazuchi.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

 _ **After all, it would be shame if we didn't have the infamous threesome here. (I will count Mira and Sayla one, but that is in the future)**_

 **Naruto and Wendy Brother-sister bond from this point.**

 **That's it.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 15**_

"Um Naruto-kun," Mirajane Strauss poked the leader of Team Fairy Tail on his shoulder to gain his attention "Can I ask you one thing?" Team Fairy Tail, consisted of Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Mira arrived at the stance originally belonged to Team Fairy Tail A a few minutes ago and was currently watching the match between Blue Pegasus and Quarto Bitches from there.

"Go on." Naruto turned around to look at Mira.

"Why did you choose me to be the official member of the Team and not someone like Laxus?" She asked, pointing her hand to the Lightning Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, who was standing with his grandfather watching the Grand Magic Game with the rest of the guild "I mean… he is stronger than me and all."

"Well, you can say that I don't know Laxus as much as I know you." Naruto said simply with his hand scratched his chin in a thinking pose "All five members of our team will have to fight together at the last day of the Grand Magic Game, and I don't think Laxus is someone who can bring up good teamwork with these brats." He pointed his hands to Natsu and Gray, who was cheering for Ichiya to beat Bacchus and his teammate "You, on the other hand are quite good in relationship with them, so I chose you and not Laxus or Gajeel."

"I see…" Mira made a smile "Is that also the reason you chose Juvia?"

"I trained Team Natsu and Juvia, so I already used to their way of fighting." Naruto nodded his head "Sometime, you can't just realize on the strongest to get to victory, the bond between teammate is very important too…" he then noticed the smile on her face and couldn't help but ask "What?" he didn't like that smile, especially on a woman like Mirajane. It was the kind of smile they made when they decided to poke their nose into his business.

"You changed so much Naruto-kun…"

"Not this topic again." The blond groaned.

"Mira is right," Erza said as she stepped into their conversation "A few months ago you probably wouldn't care what happened to us, yet you were the first person to step into the battle to save Lucy and healed her better than any of us could do. Those weren't acts of someone who didn't care about his comrades."

"And you were talking about bonds too…" Mira smiled as she leaned in closer, her breasts dangerously close to his arms "Did Jenny really have that much effect on you?" she asked teasingly.

"Are you really asking that?" Naruto asked blankly and flicked her forehead with enough force to push her back, making Mira pout "You two red, don't poke into other people's business." He told Erza and returned his attention to the battle.

"How cold" The Knight muttered, crossing her arms on her armors chest.

"He is just shy, and trying to act tough." Mira said with a soft giggle, making a tick mark to appear on Naruto's forehead as he could hear what Mira was saying "We both know that he might be the one who care for us more than anyone else." Erza closed her eyes and nodded her head at that. He might not look like it in the past, and still acted like he didn't care that much now, but every time something happened to them he was always the first person to step in. His words might be cold and merciless, but both Mira and Erza could all feel the strong feeling he had for them, the members of Fairy Tail.

" **Well that was great match right folks!?** " declared Chapati while smiling nervously. Ichiya and Nichiya managed to get yet another win for Blue Pegasus after he got a massive power-up by one of his strongest perfume, completely turned the match to his favor and ended the battle with a strong smash. It was an extremely disgusting match for anyone who was watching, save for Blue Pegasus' mages but in the end, taking another 10 points for his team was the only thing that was important.

"I-I suppose.." One of his companions, Yazima nodded his tiny head while sweat dropping.

"It was completely disgusting thank you very much!" A random guy from the crowd cried out in frustration and many spectators around him joined in to agree with his words.

"Well, he is strong isn't he?" Naruto chuckled at the outcome of the match "Winning two against one is no simple feat." For a weirdo, at least.

"Against that Bacchus…" Erza released a sigh.

"Well, isn't he just an idiot?" Gray asked while sweat dropping

"He is so awesome!" Was Natsu's words as he looked at the dancing Ichiya with eyes shone with excitement "Now I really want to fight him!" the young dragon slayer declared by punching his fists together.

" **Next Match Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel!** " with that came in the contestants known as Milianna and Kagura along with Lyon and Yuka " **Let the match begin!** "

However, as soon as the match was started, Kagura took a few steps back, leaving it to Milianna, who then removed and threw her cloak to the side and launched herself forward, attacked Lyon right away with non-stop attacks. The Ice-mage dodged them easily and casted a spell at Kagura, hoping to bring the strong mermaid into the fight, but her teammate immediately stepped in and smashed all of his spell with her claws. It was Yuka's turn to attack, but Milianna dodged every little one before latching herself onto Yuka, punching him continuously.

"Holy shit!" Natsu and Gray cried out, shocked at what was happening

"She is strong, isn't she?" Naruto crossed his arms, his words were mostly for Erza, who was looking at her childhood friend with a somewhat sad smile.

"Milianna…" Kagura's hatred to Jellal had somewhat lifted from her shoulder thanked to Naruto, but Erza knew Milianna was different story.

The cat/mermaid then jumped off, landing in front of both of her opponents. She removed her gloves and scratched them both in the face much to the shock of both Lamia Scale's mages. Milianna attacked once again, this time with her magic but Yuka blocked the attack, sending it elsewhere. Milianna wasn't fazed by this at all and summoned multiple orange tentacles with her magic in order to attack them.

"He got tricked." Naruto said simply when but one of the tentacles slipped around to the back, grabbing one of Yuka's arms.

"Heh, Lyon won't allow it anyway." Gray said and immediately after that, Lyon, jumped into the fight and cut through it with a single ice eagle. Milianna repeated her attack, and Yuka and Lyon seemed to try to block and dodge but it wasn't working as well as they wanted to.

Eventually they got caught and they were stuck where they were. Lyon made a mouse out of ice and it started running away, catching the attention of Milianna.

"Seriously?" Natsu cried out She seemed unsure for a moment, but she cancelled her magic and started chasing after the mouse much to the shock of everyone. She suddenly realized what she was doing and she stopped, started yelling at Lyon, who then made a blizzard, freezing Milianna in her place because of the coldness.

Lyon continued his attack, this time he created a living snow tiger and willed it to attack the cat girl, who barely dodged it and was scared out of her wits.

She continued to run away from it and suddenly ran straight into a wall.

"Sorry…" Milianna said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. Kagura looked at her for a moment before sighing in defeat.

Yuka made the first move on her, but it missed Kagura altogether. He tried again and Kagura simply knocked it aside with her unsheathed sword.

"Here she comes." Gray said as Kagura then launched herself at Yuka first. The two mages exchanged blows, dodging each other's attacks while trying to hit each other but from the look of it, everyone could tell that Kagura was having the upper hand in the fight, as before Yuka could attack again, Kagura got behind him and knocked him out with her sword.

The swordswomen wasted no time and charged at Lyon, who summoned an army of dragonflies to attack her. The mermaid dodged through all of them almost too easy. Gray's rival summoned an ice eagle next, but it didn't even get to soar before Kagura hit him with her sword, knocking him down to the ground.

"This is the end for you, Lyon Vasta." Kagura stated calmly while holding her sword up.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing!" Gray cried out "Stand up you idiot."

"Shut up Gray." Lyon muttered with a force smile as he pushed himself up "I know what I'm doing…" with that the powerful Ice mage summoned another snow tiger and then giant a snow ape. To finish his magic, he made a huge snow dragon, surrounding himself with his ice-makes magic.

All 3 of them charged at Kagura, who jumped in the air to dodge them, but the snow dragon managed to hit her with its long body and send her back onto the ground, though the swordswomen managed to keep her footing and stared coldly at the 3 ice-make creatures.

"Hold your ground." Naruto said as Kagura then held her sword up and suddenly, a gigantic magic circle appeared in the sky.

"Holy shit" Natsu said as he along with every tried to hold onto the field.

"She reverses the effect of her gravity magic," Yukino cried out as she held onto an enlarged Pantherlily so she wouldn't be pulled to the sky "That is some very advantage gravity spell." All the ice-make creatures was lifted from the ground and pulled onto the sky, and Lyon was forced to follow pretty quickly.

Kagura jumped up, slicing through the ice-make creatures and making them disappear. She pushed off the magic circle, about to hit Lyon when suddenly, all magic disappeared upon the announcement of the end of the match, and everyone was a little bummed to not have seen the outcome.

It seemed the thirty minutes limit was over and the match had to end in a draw.

"As expected of Kagura..so strong." said Yuka wiping the blood of his mouth

"She didn't even get serious.." replied Lyon sweating nervously.

"Every year it's the same, no one has ever seen her get serious." said Yuka remembered the previous events "And to think Naruto Uzumaki was toying all the time."

"Are you alright Kagura-chan?" asked Milianna worriedly

"I'm fine." Kagura stated calmly as she stood straight up and released a sigh "That man called Lyon has potential, if this wasn't a match but a fight to the death," She then turned her friend "you would be dead." finished Kagura looking at Milianna who was merely shocked

"Ugh..."

"become stronger." as Kagura made her way towards the exit but she then stopped at turned her head around, smiling softly at her friend "Because I can't be there to protect you all the time."

"H-Hai!" replied Milianna with a huge smile, getting over her shock and running after Kagura, who turned her head up to glance at Naruto for a second before disappearing into the alley.

"She took my words alright." Naruto smiled and patted Erza on her shoulder "You too, should take care of that girl Milianna. I can see that she also has the same problem as Kagura."

"I understand." Erza smiled with a nod of her head.

" **It's a heated arena, but be sure to not miss any of the next fight!** " Chapati cried out as the crowd went wild, knowing what was about to come next " **Just now the emblems of both guilds have been erected in the arena! The current strongest guild of Fiore will battle the new guild that has shown great strength and took everyone by storm throughout the Tournament!** " announced Chapati

" **Fairy Tail's Naruto Uzumaki and Natsu Dragneel,** " the crow cheered out loudly " **vs Sabertooth's Twin Dragon Slayer Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!** "

"It's our turn Natsu." Naruto said with a confident as he put a hand on Natsu's head "You ready?"

"I've been waiting for this…" said Natsu while grinning evilly, cracking his knuckles while staring at Sting and Rogue, who were also having their own confident smile "Those Sabertooth mages will pay for what they did.

"Good luck guys." Mira and Erza smiled at the two.

"Give them hell flame-brain" Gray nodded his head, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yosh!" Naruto grinned and jumped over the cliff with Natsu followed behind him, both of them didn't bother to take the stair "Let's go Natsu!"

"Aye!"

 _Line Break_

" **It's finally time for their confrontation!** " Chapati cried as Naruto, Natsu and Sting, Rogue stood facing against each other on the battlefield " **Who will win the Fairy or the Tiger!? Three dragons have been unleashed onto the battlefield, the dream match between powerhouse is finally here!** "

"I've always waited for this moment, Natsu-san." Sting said to Natsu, still keeping a very confident smile on his face.

"Where's Gajeel?" Rogue asked Naruto with a calm tone "I have no interest in fighting you."

"How cold of you young man." Naruto smirked "Don't worry, I will make sure to show you that I am a very exciting opponent."

"Match…!" Mato spoke up loudly as the entire stadium held their breath "…START!"

And the battle begin.

"Let's go…" Sting said confidently as he took his battle stance.

"Yeah." Rogue nodded his head and was about to attack along with his partner, until…

Natsu suddenly appeared before the both of them and thrust his elbow into Sting's face before twisting his body around to deliver a punch straight into Rogue's stomach, knocking the both of them back much to the shock of everyone in the stadium.

"You sit back and let me handle this." Natsu stated with a calm tone, glaring at the Twin Dragon Slayers with cold and emotionless eyes "I will…" But before he could finish his sentence, a small amount of sand suddenly shot out from the ground and wrapped around his ankle, lifting him up from the ground and pulling him to the air as well "OI! What the hell!" He cried out before his face turned green.

"Sorry Natsu, but how about you sit back and let me handle this?"

"Oi! Then who was the bastard that said teamwork was very important?" Natsu tried to yell but Naruto made sure to move him around so he wouldn't try to escape.

"I never said it was necessary on the fourth day, didn't I?" Naruto asked with a sly chuckle before turning his head to the Twin Dragon Slayers, who were looking at him in surprise "So, you brats ready or not?"

"Return Natsu-san this instant," Sting cried out "I got no interesting in fighting you."

"Sorry, I think you guys will have to stick to me from this point." Naruto smirked at them while cracking his fists "If you want to have the reason for this… well, let's just say that I am dying to beat the holy crap out of you Sabertooth." He pointed his hand at Sting and Rogue "First it will be you two and next, after this day is over…" he then moved his finger to Minerva, his smirk widened "it's you."

"Oh." Minerva couldn't stop herself from smiling at that.

"Don't tell me he is intend to challenge Sabertooth for their position." Makarov said in surprise, somewhat realized what Naruto was intending to do.

"Given our position, challenge is the only way for us to return to the top." Mavis nodded her head "But still…" the first master looked at Naruto for a second before sighing "I thought so…"

"What is it Mavis-sama?" Yukino asked.

"He is angry."

Was the only thing she said before everyone's attention was returned to the battlefield.

"So… let's start this over, shall we?" Naruto asked before making a come on gesture with his hand "Come. Natsu managed to scratch me during his training, if you really want to surpass the brat, try to do better."

"Tch… don't joke with me!" Sting cried out as he charged at Naruto, joining the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separated his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light was then generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Sting's fingers.

" **HOLY RAY!** " the White Dragon Slayer cried out completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays were fired towards Naruto, who was then bombarded by a barrage of light beams.

"Not bad." Sting's face lost its color when he heard Naruto's voice from behind him, and barely got time to turn around when he then received a hard kick to his back, sending him to the ground.

" **Eiryū no Zangeki!** " Naruto instantly turned his body around and extended his hand to catch Rogue's arm, which was covered in dark aura like shadow much to his shock and punched him with his other hand, sending him across the field with enough force to smash him onto the wall at the other side.

"C'mon, is that it?" Naruto asked loudly and moved his body out of the way to dodge a beam of concentrated light based magic, a surprise attack from Sting. The White Dragon Slayer then continued his attack, turning his head around to make the beam go after Naruto, slicing the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake "Too naive." Naruto then suddenly stopped dodging and raised his left arm, imbuing some of his chakra to his fist, making it glow with golden energy.

Much to Sting's shock, still in the same position with his hand stopped the light beam Naruto then ran forward, closing the gap between them and when he was close enough the blond then raised his other hand and punched Sting square in the jaw, sending him flying across the field and then crashing into a wall, similar to what Naruto did to his partner.

" **Amazing!** " Chapati cried out as the two dragon slayers struggled to get up to their feet " **Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragons of Fiore's strongest Guild are being pressured by a single opponent.** "

"This man…" Sting muttered as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Oi, I heard from Natsu… did you really beat dragons with this kind of power?" Naruto asked as he let Sting and Rogue regrouped with each other.

"Not beat… I killed. With these very hands." Sting said while raising his hand, his body cloaked in an aura of bright light "Now, how about I show you the power that kills dragon?" the confident smile returned to his face as the aura got brighter " **White Drive** "

"You're nothing compare to the power that is equal to a dragon, Naruto." Rogue muttered as an aura of shadows that completely cloaked and continuously rose from his body appeared. The aura made his eyes changed as well, leaving only his round, blank irises visible " **Shadow Drive.** "

"Let's go, Rogue." Sting said as he glared at Naruto.

"It's over, you garbage guild." Jiemma stated arrogantly from his position among the crowd.

This time, Sting and Rogue attacked at the same time, delivering their strongest blows at Naruto, aiming for his head and his body. Sting coated his fist into concentrated light, while Rogue did the same to his hand with his shadow, rapidly punching Naruto who remained calm and moved his body flawlessly around to dodge their attacks.

"Receive the judgment of holy white!" Sting said loudly as an orb of light appeared around his tightened fist "Take this." He then launched his attack at Naruto, who raised his right hand to block it and pushed Sting's arm to the side before sending his own punch to the White Dragon Slayer's head, which he dodged easily by moving his head out of the way.

"Tch…" Naruto dodged Rogue's attack before countering with a strong roundhouse kick, but much to his surprise his feet passed through Rogue's body harmlessly as if his body were just simple black smoke. The Shadow Dragon Slayer then faded himself into shadows to move swiftly around Naruto, efficiently dodging Naruto's attack and at the same time and making surprise attacks on the Fairy Tail Mage.

"You cannot capture shadows." Rogue stated emotionlessly and thrust his elbow at Naruto's face, who quickly moved his body to the side and nearly made the black haired mage hit his partner.

"They suddenly powered up so much." Mira said as she watched the battle with worry eyes.

"Don't worry Mira," Erza put a hand on her best friend's shoulder and smile "Naruto will be alright."

"Yep, he would never be the one who beat Natsu around if he got overwhelmed by these two like that." Gray nodded his head in agreement. Overall from the moment Sting and Rogue activated their amplification technique, all Naruto did was dodge and made some simple punches and kicks. Naruto still hadn't used the powers he showed them over the past few days yet.

However, most of the spectators and all members of Sabertooth Team were still thinking that Sting and Rogue were having the upper hand in this hand.

"C'mon Naruto-kun!" Jenny cried out loudly for her boyfriend "What are you doing?! Fight back!"

"It's no use," Lector cheered "they're in a must-win pattern now!"

"This fight is over." Orga said with a smirk.

"You seriously think you can get to the mistress with this kind of power?" Sting asked with a laugh as he increased the power of his attack "this little power?" Sting focused a large amount of his magic into his fist and punched Naruto, who was forced to cross his arm in an X-shape to block his attack. The force, however, was still enough to push Naruto back several feet "Return Natsu-san now, or I will force you to do it the hard way."

"Don't look down on us." Rogue stated calmly as he stood beside his partner.

"Me?" Naruto asked, to everyone's shock there wasn't even a scratch on his arm "Look down on you two?" his smirked widened even further "Don't make me laugh, the likes of you aren't even worth my time looking at, let alone have me look down on."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Sting cried out before bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushed towards Naruto and punched him with his right hand, which was now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. " _ **Metsuryū Ōgi: Hōly Nova**_ " This spell created a large, impressive explosion on contact that surrounded a large area of the battlefield, shaking the entire Domus Flau with its incredible power.

"Is that it?" Sting's face once again lost its color when he saw his fist caught in Naruto's hand, him standing completely unfazed by one of his strongest attack. Before he could react, Naruto pulled Sting toward him and thrust his elbow into the young man's face, sending him flying back with a probably broken nose.

"You're joking right?" Lyon said while sweating nervously.

"This level of power…" Rufus muttered "wasn't preserved in my memories…"

Rogue immediately came into his rescue, using the same shadow technique to move around and avoid Naruto's punches. However, as soon as he made the first attack his fist was caught by the older man, whose grip then tightened around his wrist to the painful level.

"This trick won't work on me." Naruto said then slammed his fist into Rogue's gut before sending a barrage of punches toward the shadow dragon slayer's body, smashing him back and forth before gathering some of his chakra into his fist and delivered a straight, but powerful punch to his chest, sending him after his partner as both of them dashed on the ground several meters before coming to stop, breathing heavily and painfully because of the serious beating they just received.

Dragon Slayer's physical endurance were truly something else, received that much physical beating from him and only got for themselves a few bruises and broken bones.

"This is getting bored." Naruto casually yawned in boredom "Maybe I should bring Natsu down to take care of you guys. Surely he will make this more exciting for the crowd."

"This guy…" Erza said while shaking her head, with a heavy sweat rolled down the side of her head.

" **The levels are far too different.** " Chapati cried " **Who could have expected this? Sabertooth's twin dragons can't even lift a finger before the might of Fairy Tail… Will this match end just like this?"**

"God damn it!" Sting gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up once again "The match isn't over yet…"

"As if it's end like this…" Rogue muttered as he started standing up, trying to control his breathing.

"If I surpass this wall… then I'll be stronger than Natsu-san, right?" His whole body then cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by White Drive, and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body "I can't lose here. For Lector's sake."

Beside him, Rogue body also became much more akin to an actual Shadow Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of shadows even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body.

"And I thought you guys didn't care about something call comrade." Naruto said as he took a stance.

"This… this is…" Makarov said in shock at what he was seeing.

"Quake before the third generation's true power." Minerva said with a small, satisfied smile.

"Impossible! They can activate it on their own will?" Jellal cried out in shock, remembering his past experience with Natsu.

"This is…" Even Mavis was shock at what she was seeing "Dragon Force."

"Is that the same form Natsu used at the tower of heaven?" it was Gray who asked Erza that question.

"Yes, but at the time he developed that power after eating Etherion." Erza nodded her head before saying "These two… they're able to use the Dragon Force on their own will."

"This is the power of third generation dragon slayers…" Mira stated worriedly, her head turned to look at Naruto.

"Stay back Rogue," Sting stepped forward and glared at Naruto "I will be enough." He stated confidently and engulfed his entire body into holy light. All around the Domus Flau everyone was surprised at his declaration, and with the power he was displaying they could see that he wasn't joking about taking Naruto on his own "Dragon Force is the same as the dragon's power, nothing excels it in this world."

Sting then shot forward with high speed, which was even greater than before because of his Dragon Force "Hahh!" The White Dragon Slayer made a straight punch toward Naruto's head, but the immortal Shinobi had already dodged underneath it and grabbed Sting arm with one hand, bringing the other back with his palm facing forward.

From there, a rapidly spinning ball of orange energy then formed and held in the palm of Naruto, who then thrust it straight into Sting's gut. The white dragon slayer cried out in pain as Naruto continued to grind it into his body, severely damaged the dragon scales around his stomach.

"Sting!" Rogue cried out in horror at his friend's roar of pain and tried to aid him, but before he could take a single step, the orb of energy in Naruto's hand exploded, causing a sudden burst of spinning air that catapulted the White Dragon Slayer backwards in a tornado of air pressure. As Sting flew across the battlefield, the ground underneath him was torn apart by the trailing vortex of wind and finally he was smashed into the wall behind him with such force that it crumbled to piece because of the strong impact.

"Nothing excel it in this world?" Naruto asked with amusement in his tone.

"Damn you!" Rogue then took a deep breath before releasing a large burst of shadows from his mouth " **Eiryū no Hōkō.** " However, before Rogue could react, Naruto was already behind him with his fist cocked back.

"You're full of openings." Naruto cried before punching Rogue on his back, knocking him away in a strong shockwave that could be felt by everyone around the stadium. If it wasn't for their dragon scales, Sting and Rogue would have been knocked unconscious at that time "Is that all you got? Stand up and fight!"

"Don't look down on us!" Sting roared as he forcefully pushed himself up and charged at Naruto, Rogue soon joined him into the fight and both attacked Naruto at the same time "I killed Weisslogia with this power!" both Dragon slayers threw barrage of punches and kicks at Naruto, who simply raised his hands and dodged them all, appearing to be not trying that hard in doing so.

"My turn." After a few seconds of letting them have the fight, Naruto suddenly took a jump by pushing his hand on Sting and Rogue's wrists when the two dragon slayer tried to punch him, twisting his body around in the air and delivered two hard kicks to the side of their head, knocking them back slightly.

Rogue quickly recovered and suddenly appeared behind Naruto, using his shadow travel power and going for a kick at the back of his head but much to everyone's shock and amazement, Naruto ducked before planting a spinning kick on his stomach, sending him crashing him rolling on the ground.

"Rogue!"

"Never keep your eyes off the enemy, especially when you're facing me", stated Naruto in a whisper after appearing behind the white dragon slayer, whose eyes were widened before he felt an excruciating pain in his back, result of Naruto planting a hard punch at the back of his head, sending him flying towards the wall at high speeds.

' _Shit! How could I lose focus in a middle of a fight?_ ', the Sabertooth's dragon slayer thought while berating himself before five Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him.

"U-" One of them then gave him a hard uppercut to his jaw sending him upwards in midair.

"-ZU-" The next clone followed and twisted his body in around to kick Sting further into the air.

"-MA-" Then came the next clone, using his partner's body to push himself into the air and planted a hard kick into the white dragon slayer gut.

"-KI!" finished the forth clone as he launched Sting even higher than before with a kick to his jaw, to the place where the original Naruto was waiting.

"NARUTO RENDAN!" Naruto finished the aggressive combo with a rotating heel drop, throwing him down to the ground with enough force to crack it.

"WOO HOOH! SO COOL!" Natsu Dragneel cried out with a loud cheer in an upside down position before covering his mouth with his hands again, his face turned green the moment he re-realized his position.

Naruto was about to give the next attack when suddenly Rogue appeared between him and his comrade, sending a strong upper cut to the Naruto's jaw, which he dodged and had to jumped back several feet to avoid the shadow beams that shot out from the Shadow dragon slayer's fingertips.

"STING!" Rogue cried out for his partner as he brought his hand back, releasing an incredible amount of shadow from his fist.

"Y-YEAH." The White dragon slayer muttered and shakily stood up "Let's do this…" Sting made the same stance and unleashed all of his power into a massive orb of light, equal with Rogue's in power.

"Unison Raid?" Third Master of Fairy Tail stated in shock at what he was seeing.

"Their next attack will decide this fight." Mavis said as the entire stadium shook with the power of Sting and Rouge's spell. They then placed their palms together, as a third orb of united energy formed, growing immensely as more rage surged through their bodies.

"So be it then…" Naruto outstretched his hand and another Rasengan appeared in his palm, this one however, started producing four large points energy-like blades that spinning around the core, the whole giving Naruto's incoming attack the appearance of a large orange Shuriken

"What is that attack?" Yukino asked in awe as the wind around them started picking up.

"One of his strongest." Mavis smiled as she closed her eyes. "His feeling… finally become one with us."

" **Seieiryū Senga** " Sting and Rogue cried out and punched their fist forward together, releasing their magic as a combined burst of the aforementioned light and shadows.

" **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken.** " Naruto then cocked his arm back further before throwing his attack at the incoming blast and collided with it shortly after, making a powerful explosion that shook the entire Domus Flau and the mountain it was standing on.

' _Naruto… Uzumaki… his power… I can't see the bottom of it…_ '

' _To think… Natsu-san manage to put a scratch on this man…_ '

Rogue and Sting thought bitterly to themselves before emotionlessly dropping to the ground, as Naruto being the only one who was standing tall after the explosion.

" **T-TH-This is…** " Chapati stuttered before crying out loudly, the crowd followed him shortly after to cheer out in excitement " **This is Fairy TAIL! Naruto Uzumaki has beat the two Dragon Slayer, it's Fairy Tail's win! WHAT AN INCREDIBLE DISPLAY OF POWER!** "

"Show off." It was Natsu who said that after Naruto had dropped him back to the ground.

"It's nothing special," Naruto patted Natsu on his shoulder "Sorry brats, but I need that."

"Nah forget it, at least you kick their ass and revenge for Lucy!" The Salamander grinned with his hands behind his head. He then opened his palm and pointed to it, saying excitedly "Think you can teach me that cool orb trick?"

"Get lost." Naruto said blankly and grabbed Natsu's forehead, pushed his back much to the fire dragon slayer's annoyance.

"You're not coming?" Natsu turned his head back to ask when he realized Naruto was still standing still.

"I still need to take back Fairy Tail's number one position." Naruto said as he then raised his voice "I challenge Sabertooth for their place!" his announcement shut the crowd up instantly. All the attention then turned to Minerva Orlando, the leader of Team Sabertooth. Team Fairy Tail was still pretty much behind all the teams, save for Quarto Bitches. This was the fastest way for them to take back the number one position.

"And what if I refuse?"

"Booo!" Naruto pointed his finger down and made a booing face.

"Hey, that should be my line!" Natsu cried out with a overly dramatic face.

"Levy-chan, can the challenged refuse to fight?" Yukino turned to Levy, who had brought the rule book out and started reading it.

"Apparently they can, but if so, the challenger will gain ten points and the challenged will lose five points." Levy nodded her head as she read through the rules.

"In this situation where we are twenty points behind the first place," Mavis spoke up "avoiding a fight is the best strategy."

"We'll gain ten points, but if we want to win the GMG, then we will have to win the final day." Makarov nodded his head "It's a tough situation for us."

"I refuse your challenge," Minerva declared "There is no point of fighting you right now."

"I see… I guess it can't be helped then." Naruto chuckled before turning around to leave the stadium.

"We'll have our chance soon enough." Mavis said with a small smile, as Chapati declared the end of the Grand Magic Game's day forth.

" **After one day off, we'll be back after tomorrow with the final battle! The last day will feature a survival battle with all the team members participating. Which guild will achieve victory in the end?! Don't miss it everyone!** " Said the commentator.

So everyone had two days off to recover after the fourth day and relax until the day event.

 _Line Break_

"Knock knock!" Naruto knocked on the door of the infirmary to gain Lucy's attention "Can I come in?"

"Naruto," the Celestial Mage gaped in surprise before her expression soften "Of course, please come in." Naruto nodded his head and walked into the infirmary, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to Lucy's bed.

"How's your feeling?"

"I'm alright, thank to you." Lucy smiled at him "A little disappointed that I couldn't give Fairy Tail much help."

"Don't worry about that, you'd done more than enough." Naruto waved his hand around with a smile.

"I heard that you defeated Sabertooth all by yourself." She then said "Just exactly how strong are you?"

"I guess… enough to beat Natsu around." His joke made the busty blonde mage giggle softly.

"Anyway, congratulation."

"It's nothing special." Naruto smiled before noticing the book in Lucy's hands "What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's just one of my old favorites." Lucy said as she showed him the book.

"I see…" Naruto read the front cover before getting an idea "Oh by the way, I have something here as well…" He reached his hand into his inner pocket and pulled out a small orange book with blank cover "I wrote this myself, see if you can enjoy it…" he handed her the book.

Lucy took it with both hands and opened the first page, started reading it… However, the more she read, the redder her face became.

"T-This is…" The Celestial Mage stuttered.

"Porn, I know." Naruto said causally like it wasn't a big deal "Icha-Icha Paradise was my old teacher's pride, so after putting some thought into it, I had decided to continue it to honor his memory." Naruto then looked at Lucy "What do you think?"

"T-This is some heavy stuffs right here." Lucy said as she flipped through a few more pages "Erza will love this if you give this to her."

"Erza? Really?"

"Y-Yeah, she is very fond of smut." Lucy nodded her head.

"Didn't expect that… I know she has a dirty mind and possible a masochist but…" Naruto bit back a laugh at the thought of Erza reading smut.

"Anyway, aside from the porno details, I can see that you're an amazing writer Naruto." Lucy smiled at him "Can I keep this?"

"Sure, but make sure don't let it slip out to other people, I am going publish the first volume next week anyway." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head "Also, if you want I will give you the first three books my teacher wrote himself."

"That would be great." Lucy smiled brightly before saying with reddened cheeks "But it's not like I'm into porn or anything alright?!"

"Haha, I know, don't worry." Naruto smiled and patted the girl on her shoulder.

Wandering around with these Fairies sure had its fun.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 15**_

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Here is the delivery of the next chapter, I hope you come to enjoy it, especially the fight between Naruto and the Twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth, it was something I put a lot of thought too (though, it was actually based on Cannon battle between Natsu and the Twin Dragons… but you get the ideas)**

 **In the last chapter, some asked why I didn't pick Laxus for Naruto's team because he is stronger than Mira and all. The reason is quite simple, I explained it at the beginning of this chapter. Also, with Mira in this, she could get into another battle with Jenny at the fifth day, since I made Jenny a whole lot stronger than cannon, having Mira in the team would be a great opportunity for the two models to settle their score once again.**

 **Juvia is the team's reserve, and she along with Gray will have some action at the fifth day of the Grand Magic Game.**

 **Erza, of course will have her infamous threesome matches with Kagura and Minerva. Unlike cannon, after the talk with Naruto Kagura no longer held so much grudges against Jellal, so this outcome could be a twist in the cannon plot.**

 **Natsu… well, you will have to wait and see, no more spoilers.**

 **I will spend the next chapter to develop Naruto's relationship with the girls. I think it's time to make some serious developments, don't you think?**

 **READ and REVIEW (Keep the reviews coming will ya!)**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Would you like to see some smut in the next chapter ? XD**

 **Have you read chapter 480 of Fairy Tail? Man I seriously want to boost the plot to that Arc. now, considering what they were doing to Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus's mage, especially Jenny (Seriously? Dat ass is for Naruto to pound only!)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I got a twitter now! I will start updating stories status and random anime stuffs, possibility topics to discuss about anime/manga/ even fanfictions and stuffs like that… Let's make it worldwide and interest guys.**_

 _ **Go check it or visit my page for further information.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

* * *

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight and Yukino Aguria and Kagura Mikazuchi and.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla, Eileen Buresion … (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

 **Naruto and Wendy Brother-sister bond from this point.**

 **That's it.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 15**_

"Didn't know that you are interested in these kinds of event." Naruto said calmly as he walked to stand next to the man that was kneeling on the ground with his eyes closed. It was six o'clock in the evening and Fairy Tail had returned to their usual bar to celebrate their victory but Naruto had disappeared from their sight the moment they decided to cheer for him and headed to the forest at the east side of Domus Flau, the place where he could feel a very familiar magical signature "What? Still searching for a way to kill yourself, Zeref?"

"Naruto" The Dark mage Zeref opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Naruto "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Naruto said nothing, and leaned his back against a tree with his arms crossed on his chest, keeping his eyes on the battleground for the Grand Magic Game "I never had the chance to thank you for saving my brother's life, Naruto. So, thank you."

"Don't mention it, we both know that you need him alive, so someday he can kill you." Naruto said "The brat is stronger and has more potential than most mage I have met in my life and that… feeling for Fairy Tail can make him even stronger than he is now, but I believe that they're still not enough, aren't they?"

"We met on Tenrou and Natsu punched me to save his friends' lives, but I could barely feel the punch." Zeref shook his head with a sad smile before looking at Naruto "You think you can…"

"Like the words I gave you four hundred years ago, Zeref." Naruto turned his head around to look at the dark mage, shaking his head with an emotionless expression "I won't train your brother, find someone else to do that. It's for you and him to decide who is going to die first." The black haired immortal sighed and looked down.

"Do you think that Natsu can kill me in the near future?"

"Doubt it." Was his words for Zeref before adding "But maybe."

Both of them fell into silent after that, but soon Zeref started another conversation.

"I have been watching you these past few days as well, Naruto. When I saw you jumped in to save that Celestial Mage, I thought you might have changed and finally I would be able to rest sooner than I thought, with you become the one who will end me instead of END." Zeref said with a small smile "Guess I was wrong, you are still pretty much the same."

"We're immortal, Zeref. You and I both know that people like us will never be able to find happiness. You? Because of Ankhseram, You will kill any living thing you desire until you completely forgets the value of a human life. Me? I'm forced to watch the lives of the people I care about taken away from me, neither by natural death, killed or deceases… simply because I cannot die." Naruto paused for a second before saying "Sometime, I was there for them at their final moments but sometime I wasn't that lucky, after I left and far away from them, I could still feel their life-forces slowly disappeared from this world many years later."

"So that's why you stopped caring about human, just like me?" Zeref asked and Naruto sighed longingly "But why are you still bonding with that Take-over mage?"

"Sometime, a little of love from a young woman can make you feel more human and less than what you are, Zeref." Naruto shook his head "Our bond are temporary, so you don't have to worry about me when you decide to start another war against Ishgar, Zeref."

"Mavis won't be happy."

"She sure will." Naruto chuckled "But that is what she is going to get for placing so much hope into me. I will only be around till the end of the Grand Magic Game, to make sure these idiots aren't going to start another Dragon Festival with their Eclipse Plan. After that, I'm done with all these craps and human business and I will disappear again."

"I see… then I believe it's time for me to stop waiting." Zeref stood up "After all, you're the only one who is more than capable of ending what I'm about to start."

"What are you going to use this time? Alvarez?"

"Yes, and I will destroy this world." The mage nodded his head "If this world continues to reject me… then I shall reject the world. I've lived for many centuries and watched the rise and fall of different ages… but unlike you, I have never stopped caring. People hate and evil causes conflict, they make the same mistake over and over again… but I'm looking forward to a new age that will purify all of this."

"Do whatever you want but make sure to keep it succinct." Naruto stood up and turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but that is something I cannot promise you." Zeref turned to look at the fellow immortal man "In order to rebalance and allow this world to resurrect… an one-side massacre is necessary, not a single soul shall be spared from my wrath." And soon, the trees and plants around them, as well as the lush green grass underneath their feet withered away, dead by the black magic of the legendary dark mage Zeref.

"Okay fine, but keep it as quite as possible, I don't want to be the one who clean up your mess" Naruto waved his hand above his head "Oh by the way, tell Eileen that I'm going to come to meet her again soon."

"I heard that she is still angry at you for leaving."

"That's my life, duh." And with that, the blond disappeared into the night, leaving Zeref standing alone in the dead area.

 _Line Break_

"Oh, there you are." Mirajane Strauss said cheerily as she saw Naruto made his way back to the bar Fairy Tail was currently occupying. From the noise, it seemed the party was still going strong.

"What do you want this time?" Naruto asked blankly as he stared down at Mira, who then grabbed his hand and tried to pull him into the bar. To her surprise, even with her strength she was unable to make him move in the slightest.

"Aw~, c'mon Naruto-kun, everyone is partying and you're out here." Mira pouted, but still holding his hand "Don't tell me that the hero of the Grand Magic Game don't want to have a little fun." She then started to move her body around, swaying her hip slightly to the music came from the bar "and a little good time too." She added rather sweetly.

"That… is something I can manage myself, Mira." Naruto shook his head "Hanging around with a bunch of brats, it's not my plan to begin with." He then noticed the small blush on Mira's cheeks "Are you drunk?" she didn't look that drunk, but clearly Mira wasn't herself and was acting a little more cheerful than usual.

"What?" the white haired demon was surprised before shaking her head "Of course not, how can I get drunk when I'm part demon? Impossible." She waved her hand around with a sweet smile.

Yep, she was drunk, not out of her mind though

"Hm…" Mira then put a finger on her bottom lips "How about this, since you don't want to hang around with a bunch of brats, then how about you hang around with someone slightly older and more mature than them?" she winked at him, letting Naruto know that she was talking about herself.

"Like you?"

"Like me." Mira cheered and then swayed her body around like she was dancing, making her maroon dress spin with her as well.

"Girl, you're drunk," Naruto grabbed her wrist and stopped her from attracting more attention from the people of Crocus who happened to pass them "Let's me take you back to your place." He said to Mira. At first, he thought about throwing her back into the bar but decided against it because the others would probably try to get her back to the party of drinking and fighting, with how she was now, Mira would probably agree to join them. So Naruto decided it would be best taking her back to her place before she could do anything stupid.

"Hey, I'm not drunk, am I?" Mira tried to shrug his hand off her before saying with her hands on her hip "Don't treat me like a little girl, I can handle myself pretty well even when I'm drunk out of my mind."

"Alright alright, Mira, what do you want to do then?" He asked, holding his hands up and Mira immediately lunged herself at him, wrapping her arms around and pressed her body, especially her large breasts as close as possible to his arm, smiling sweetly at him.

"How about the both of us take a trip around Crocus and see if there is anything fun to do?" The demon suggested and she didn't wait for him to agree to pull him with her, this time Naruto didn't try to stand still so he followed her.

"Oh well, surprise me then, mature girl." Mira giggled at his nickname for her.

Turned out the capital of Fiore at that timing was rather quiet and peaceful, as many citizens had closed the doors of their homes and some had even gone to sleep, so they could wake up sooner in the morning and come to Domus Flau to have the best seats possible for the final event tomorrow. Looking around the path they were walking at, the two of them could see the colorful flowers that decorated the walkways that had made the city famous.

Both Naruto and Mira, mostly Mira was occasionally greeted by many civilians or mages that recognized them among the crowd. Apparently after the fourth day, the number of people that adored and cheered for Fairy Tail had sky rocketed and the ones that had the biggest fan clubs were of course the famous and beautiful drawing card of Fairy Tail Mirajane Strauss, and surprisingly Naruto himself. But after his incredible performance throughout the Grand Magic Game of that year, that was something expectable.

How much longer would this peaceful scene remain, Naruto had to wonder. His conversation with Zeref let him know that it would only be a matter of time until the dark mage lead his army of seven hundred and thirty mage guilds of Alvarez Empire along with twelve of the most powerful mages Earthland had ever seen to Ishgar and started another war like he did many years ago. War was never something pretty, and an immortal like him knew that more than anyone else, having gone through a massive war and watched several others himself.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of the angelic voice that belonged to Mirajane "How about we take a break?" She asked with a smile and then pointed her hand toward a cafe.

"Oh...sure!" Naruto shrugged and followed her inside.

When he was inside, a waitress approached them and blushed brightly when she recognized Naruto. She then turned her eyes slightly to look at Mira and widened her eyes at his companion.

"A seat for two please." Naruto spoke up, earning the waitress attention.

She looked back at Naruto and blushed. "Would you like a booth or a table?"

"A table should be fine, please." Mira smiled.

"Right this way."

After a few seconds of waiting, both then followed the woman as she led them passed several tables and gave them a small and nice table for two in the corner of the room. Naruto sat on one side and Mira took the other, scooting into her seat.

"Here is the menu" She gave Mira the menu before taking out a notebook and a pen "What is your order then?"

"So what are you…"

"I will take a glass of orange juice and give her a cup of tomato juice, please." Naruto ordered before Mira could finish her question. This made the beautiful model pouted and closed the menu before putting it down to the table

"I see…" The waitress nodded her head before writing down their orders and left.

"I tell you, I'm not drunk." Mira said in annoyance while glaring slightly at Naruto, folding her arms together on the table.

"Said the girl who danced around whenever she heard the music." Naruto replied to her words "Also a lot more cheerful than usual, what's up with you today? Normally you're not the one who take the beer."

"Oh, so you noticed me, huh?" Her glare then turned playful "Tch tch, Naruto-san, remember that you have a girlfriend." She then giggled while swaying her index finger around.

"Well?" Naruto asked blankly.

"Well, this day ten years ago, was the day my sister died." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, because Lisanna was pretty much alive and she was Mira's only sister "Well turn out that she's pretty much alive and got sucked into a portal called Anima and transported into a world called…"

"Edolas" Naruto nodded his head "I know about that place."

"Anyway, even though she is here with us, somehow I can't stop blaming myself for what happened that day." Mira shook her head with a small smile "Elfman went berserk because of his magic and took me out, when I was supposed to be an S-class mage and the one who protected my siblings. Lisanna tried to reach for him, but all she got was a sharp blow across her head. It was one of the most horrible day of my life."

"I see…"

"Natsu tried to follow us, but I was not that gentle and literally scared him shitless so he would stay at the guild." Mira and Naruto laughed softly at that. A demonic Mirajane? That would be something Naruto would love to see "He and Lisanna are always very close to each other, even during the day they were young, so I have always wondered if things would be different if he came along with us on that mission." Mira's eyes saddened again "She is here, with me, with us and yet…"

"Well, it's clearly not my place to tell you but… whether him going with you guys that day would have changed anything is uncertain...that past is the past.. we can't change it, none of us can change it." Naruto leaned forward and said with a soft tone "You're blaming yourself for her day, but all that matter is she is here, now, with you and everyone at Fairy Tail... no one should blame themselves for a person's death, especially you who clearly are not suited for a down face. Think about your sister, do you think that Lisanna would want you to do so, drink like crazy so you can forget about that day?"

"I'm not…"

"To get a demon slightly drunk like you are right now, you have to drink at least twenty barrels of beer rapidly, a lot more than how much Cana could drink in a single night. You drank a lot and very fast, Mira." The white haired model's cheeks reddened in embarrassment "Either way, you should stop blaming yourself for something silly like that and look forward to the future" even though it's going to be dark, really dark "Smile suits your more than tear, you know." He made a small smile at her.

"I… I will… thank you." Mira said softly and lowered her head a little in gratefulness, her cheeks slightly reddened and it wasn't because of the high concentration of alcohol in her blood.

"Sorry for the wait! Here you go!" The waitress from before walked over to the table and placed the pair's orders on their table "Please enjoy your drink." She bowed her head before leaving. Mira widened her eyes in surprise when she saw a third drink, a glass of milkshake but with two straws that curved around each other to make a heart above it

"Oi! We didn't order this." Naruto called out to her and pointed at the cups, but the waitress ignored him and walked away while giggling with her friends "Seriously?"

"Well, I guess another milkshake will be alright then." Mira laughed rather nervously with a huge blush on her beautiful face "So Naruto, should we…" However, before she suggested the two of them shared the same milkshake together like a real couple, they heard a shout belonged to none other than Naruto's girlfriend, Jenny Realight who just entered the café, looking as elegant as always.

"Stop it right there demon!" However, said elegant was thrown away immediately the moment Jenny saw Naruto and Mira together in a café "Naruto-kun, what is the meaning of this?" she pushed through the waitresses before coming to stand in front of them with her hands on her hip, glaring at them with jealousy.

"No need to worry Jenny, we're just two friends who are hanging out with each other." Naruto stated calmly, his voice remained unchanged.

Jenny then turned her head to Mira and noticed the disappointment in the fellow model's eyes, something that could only be detected by a fellow woman. She then scolded mentally, it was quite obvious that Mirajane Strauss had some special feelings for her boyfriend, to what level, she didn't know but clearly the white haired demon wasn't looking at him as a friend but something a lot more than that.

Jenny would never admit it, but Mira was better than her in many ways. She was stronger, more beautiful and because of her seven years absent Jenny was able to climb to be the sexiest model as well as female mage of Fiore. Like it or now, Mira was back and Jenny believed she would have to try harder to maintain her position in everyone's eyes.

And it seemed from now on, she would have to work a lot harder not just for her reputation and fame, but also in order to keep Naruto from being stolen away as well.

"Isn't that right, Mira?" Naruto turned to Mira and asked, which made her snap out of her thought and nodded her head rapidly.

"Y-yes, we're just friend." Mira said to Jenny "There is nothing wrong going on between us."

"Oh really?" Jenny asked before her lips spread out into a satisfied smile "Then you won't mind if I sit with you as well, friend?" she lowered herself down a little and asked Mira right in the face, with a tone daring her to say no.

"Eh?" Mira was surprise at this.

"We have one spare drink right here." Naruto pointed to the milkshake "Go ahead, Jenny." The blonde immediately sat down and used her hip to push Mira away so she could sit in front of her boyfriend. Mira gritted her teeth at this and glared at Jenny, who only glared back with a smug grin on her face.

" _Oh, you're on bitch._ " Mira and Jenny thought at the same time while kept on going with their glaring contest.

Naruto glanced between the two beautiful women before sighing longingly.

Just a few more days and everything would go back to how it should be again.

 _Line break_

" **Kanso: Tenrin no Yoroi!** " Erza said loudly as she requiped her Heart Kreuz Armor into her Heaven's Wheel armor, a set of armors that was seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consisted of a small breastplate that was composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extended along her hips. Her biceps were covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sported feather-shaped plates at the edges.

Her waist was circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that laid on a long skirt. She wore a pair of plated boots which was partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Erza also wore a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sported two pairs of large metal wings which adorned Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which got longer and larger at the edges.

Erza then summoned two swords with feather-like guards and flew at Naruto before attacking him with a barrage of slashes and strikes. She summoned more swords and used her telekinesis power to aid her in attacking Naruto. However, just like what she was expecting from the man that was way more powerful than the entire guild combine together, Naruto doubted all of her attacks almost too easy with his hands in his pocket, using only speed to move himself out of the way before her swords could even scratch him.

" **Tenrin: Toriniti Sōdo** " Erza said loudly and slashed Naruto in a delta formation. But Naruto suddenly popped away and revealed to be a clone in disguise. However, Erza was expecting this and right at that moment, she could feel his movement at her left and immediately requiped to the armor with stronger defense " **Kanso:** **Kongō no Yoro."** In a flash, her armor changed once again and became Adamantine Armor. Erza then immediately brought the half left of her shield out to block Naruto's punch, which was strong enough to push her back a little even when she was wearing the armor with the strongest defense.

"Good." Naruto nodded his head with a small smile "You're getting better, Erza." He then jumped and kicked her again, but this time Erza brought her arms together to form the completed shield, blocking Naruto's kick.

"Thank you Naruto." She separated her shield again and smiled at him before saying loudly " **Kanso: Raitei no Yoroi** " Her ability to requip had increased dramatically ever since she had been training with Naruto, the person who would never allow her to finish requiping her armors to continue the fight. Before, it took her around a second to use her magic to change her wardrobe, but then it only took her less than a blink of an eye to change her armor as well as summon sword.

"Lightning hum?" Naruto asked as Erza's body then cracked with electricity "So be it then…" Naruto nodded his head and covered his entire body in blue lightning, which made Erza widen her eyes slightly in surprise "Shall we dance?" He asked and disappeared with the speed faster than Erza's eyes could follow.

Even thought Naruto decided to use some of his stronger Jutsu to fight her, it still took him more than half an hour to take the stubborn scarlet head mage out and forced her to forfeit the spar. She was strong, her endurance was nothing less than incredible and she had a strong will that kept her from going down, just like Natsu and the bunch of noisy brats at Fairy Tail.

"Here, drink this." Naruto gave her a bottle of energy drink to Erza, who was using a towel to clean the blood on her forehead "It's strawberry flavor." He added and made her eyes shone.

"Oh, thank you Naruto." Erza nodded her head gratefully before putting the bottle into her mouth, gulping it all down her throat in one gulp "Um~, delicious."

"Glad you like it." Naruto nodded his head and used his own towel to wipe the sweats from his neck "Why didn't you unleash your Second Origin during our spar? With it, I'm sure that you will have a better chance in landing a direct blow."

"Well, I want to wait until the right moment to unleash the my Second Origin, Naruto," Erza said with a small smile "so that I can gain an advantage in the battle." She winced a little when she touched the cut on her shoulder. Naruto had never bothered to hold back when he trained them, as he would always put as much injures on their body as possible.

"Figure you would say something like that." Naruto sighed with a smile before turning to look at Erza, who was trying to reach the bruise on the middle of her back "Give me the towel, I will do it for you." He brought his hand out.

"Are you sure? I…"

"Just give it to me, Erza." He pressed and Erza immediately gave him the towel before turning around and pulled her hair out of the way.

"Have you talked with that cat girl? What is her name again? Milianna?" Naruto asked as he carefully cleaned the bruise with the wet towel. With Erza's strong healing factor, she would be all alright by the time the final day of the Grand Magic Game was started.

"Not yet Naruto." Erza shook her head "I tried to find her but Milianna's always away whenever I came to find her." The scarlet haired mage sighed a little at that "I guess… she has been avoiding me, now that Kagura is less vengeful than before, I'm afraid that she may think she is the only one who capable of revenging for Shimon now."

"Possible." Naruto nodded his head "Anyway, that is something I don't think you should worry about that. The final day is a team battle where all five members of a team need to take part in, so I'm sure you will meet that cat girl around the way there." Naruto then wiped away the last spot and said "There, done."

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Oh by the way." Naruto then suddenly remembered the words Lucy gave him in the infirmary of Team Fairy Tail two days ago and reached into his pocket "I got something for you right here." He pulled out a book and gave it to Erza "I wrote it myself, see if you can enjoy it."

"A book?" The scarlet head mage asked in surprise before looking at the title "Icha Icha Paradise: Magical Girls? That is some really strange name." she opened the first page and started reading.

"I know, but it was the name my godfather came up with." Naruto said, his lips curved up slightly when he saw Erza's cheeks dusted pink "Lucy said you would be the best person to give me some remarks in this category, considering that you had a strange fondness for these kinds of novel."

He decided to write a book, was about to publish it and would probably make a name for himself and yet he told Zeref that he was done after the Grand Magic Game… how strange of him.

"This is…" Erza blushed darkened as she read a few more pages.

"Yep, smut." Naruto nodded his head.

"No no." Erza shook her head and pointed at a certain line within the book "I'm sure that the female protagonist looks a lot like Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus, your girlfriend." Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Coincidence." Was all his words for her before Erza went back to read the novel for several more minutes before clearing her throat.

"Ahem~ Naruto-sama…" Erza suddenly addressed him with a honorable suffix, making Naruto raise an eyebrow in amusement "Can I borrow this book for a couple of days?" She asked with a hopeful tone, looking at him with a pair of big puppy-dog eyes.

And Lucy said she was very secret about her fondness for smut and erotic novels.

"Go on, consider yourself lucky as well." Naruto glanced down a little and saw the way Erza was rubbing her thighs together "So… I take it that you like it."

"Y-Yes…" Erza nodded her head before going back to read book, with her cheeks now as red as her hair.

"You two seem like you're enjoying yourself." Naruto looked up and saw Mavis floated down next to him, with a soft smile on her face.

"What do you want this time brat?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I have a few plans that I want to discuss with you for tomorrow event, Naruto." Mavis said before turning to Erza, speaking to her before she could say anything "No no, you should stay too Erza. I will tell Team Fairy Tail about it anyway."

"Thank you, Shodaime-sama." Erza nodded her head and straightened herself up, closing Naruto's books and put it into her skirt's pocket.

"Alright, go on Mavis, we don't have all day you know."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 16**

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Done! Another chapter delivered for you guys! Clearly not the best chapter I have ever made but I believe that it's better than no update at all, right?**_

 _ **In this chapter I let Naruto grow closer to Mira and Erza, I hope you enjoy the scene between our favorite hero and those two beauties. As I said before in the first few chapters, I will develop their relationship slow and nice, as enjoyable as possible. They won't instantly fallen in love with him but need more time to develop more romantic feelings for Naruto. Mira is very close to fallen in love with Naruto, but Erza still need a couple more screens to fall with him for real.**_

 _ **[Spoiler]: At the end of Grand Magic Game, those two will be madly in love with him and wouldn't mind a little competition for his heart.**_

 _ **I also hoped you like the conversation with Zeref at the beginning. This conversation will directly affect the future of Fairy Guardian and cause many huge events, so wait for it.**_

 _ **I hope you still love this story! Please READ and REVIEWS! Give me tons of review alright? If you can give me 100 reviews in less than a day then I will guarantee you that by this time tomorrow, give or tack a few hours you will have the next chapter XD… or you will have to wait until I update The Contract The Pure for the new chapter (MUWAHAHA, Laugh evilly… just kidding alright, there is no push for your bros)**_

 _ **Stay awesome Yagami's fans!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

* * *

 _ **P/S: HOLY SHIT! DID you read the latest chapters of Fairy Tail?! A huge revelation I tell you! After reading the spoiler of Chapter 483, I couldn't help but bring this**_ _ **Eileen Buresion into the temporary harem that might or might not put into Naruto's harem in the near future.**_

 _ **Eileen will appear in this story as soon as I got more information about her, aka more cannon materials came out.**_

 _ **But clearly in this chapter you can see that Naruto had mentioned about her during his conversation with Zeref, so she must have some SPECIAL connection with him.**_

 _ **IF Eileen turned out to be the woman I think she is… then Fairy Guardian will get to a whole new level of excitement.**_

 _ **I have a special twist of plot that will involve around Naruto, Erza and Eileen if she is really Erza's mother like what people, the fans are talking about on the fanbase and seriously hoping that I'll be able to put it into motion.**_

 _ **As a LEGENDARY PERVERT AUTHOR, I cannot let an incredible opportunity like this pass!**_

 _ **What do you think? Can Eileen be Erza's mother?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I got a twitter now! I will start updating stories status and random anime stuffs, possibility topics to discuss about anime/manga/ even fanfictions and stuffs like that… Let's make it worldwide and interest guys.**_

 _ **Go check it or visit my page for further information.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

* * *

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi and Eileen Belserion.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

"LIKE I SAID! WHO CARE ABOUT THAT!" Natsu Dragneel roared angrily "I'M GOING TO GET THEM OUT RIGHT NOW!" the dragon slayer cried out loudly as he was being tied up to the wooden column of the bar they were staying at.

"Shut up brat." Naruto shook his head before knocking him on his head, nearly knocking the fire dragon slayer out "We're talking about the entire Empire here. You fairy lots already have enough problems with them lately." The blond sighed and turned his head to look at Mavis "What do you think?"

Last night, after discovering the truth about Eclipse Plan, Lucy and was Yukino was captured by the imperial army and the only way for them to get the celestial mages back were to win the Grand Magic Game. Even though Naruto wasn't around the time when Zeref started his own Eclipse Plan, but he got the basic idea what it was about and the necessary provisos to put it into motion. Twelve keys and Celestial Spirit, aka a very talent celestial mage like Lucy and Yukino were required to open the gate that enabled people to travel through time when the sun and moon intersect in a Solar or Lunar Eclipse.

His theories about The Eclipse Plan was confirmed by Wendy when she told them about the conversation with one of the Knight of Mercurius Castle. It seemed the gate was set to open on July 7, allowing some individuals to travel back four hundred years in time where they would kill Zeref before he could attain immortality. That was a wise plan to destroy someone like Zeref, but unfortunately for them four hundred years ago was the time when the Dragon Festival was still going strong and there was a possibility that the gate was going to unleash ten thousand dragons from the past to the current world, starting another Dragon Festival that would most likely destroy it.

Now, normally Naruto wouldn't care about Earthland if it was going to be destroy or not, if he cared then he would have stopped Zeref a long time ago when he first attacked Ishgar with his Empire. However, Dragon was a wild creature and as long as they were still around, Naruto would never be able to have a calm and quiet night to sleep or to rest, because they would always come after to him, to try to kill him so they could eat his heart to grow stronger than ever, possible even stronger than Acnologia himself.

Four hundred years ago, thousands of dragon tried to do that and thousands of dragon failed, miserably.

"Of course, we can't make an entire empire our enemy," Mavis replied "but on the other hand, they wouldn't just go hurting their own citizens."

"It's possible they're only holding her hostage until they find a resolution to the eclipse." The third master spoke up, looking deep in thought.

"But you guys have uncovered some highly classified information." Naruto pointed his hand to Natsu and the others, who took an illegal trip into Domus Flau's underground and Mercurius Castle last night "Why let the rest of you walk free like that? Would they really risk you leaking information to accomplish a plan like that though?"

"They must have concluded it would be useless to hide this any longer."

"They would have to capture all of us to keep it a secret after all." Mira agreed with her best friend before looking at Juvia and Gray "On top of that, we are all contestants in the Grand Magic Game Tournament. If we suddenly couldn't participate tomorrow then it would definitely get noticed. Even if it's the empire, I doubt them would want to make an enemy out of a magic guild."

"But still, we all agree that Lucy taken hostage sits well with no one. But it doesn't go against the imperial code of justice." Erza nodded her head before turning to glare at Natsu, who suddenly stood up and tore away the ropes that were holding him back.

"THAT'S IT!" He cried out "I can't sit here listening to this crap anymore, I'm GOING!" However, before he could go anywhere, Makarov enlarged his hand and slammed the pinkette down to the ground, smashing the floor without even bother to look.

"Calm down Natsu." Makarov said "A member of our family was taken, those feelings boiling up in you… we all feel the same way." The other members of Fairy Tail nodded their head and hardened their eyes "We have to think carefully before making our move, we have a nasty opponent this time…but to stay silent and do nothing, like cowards… is not the Fairy Tail way.

"It's seem," Naruto spoke up with the corner of his lips curved up a little "It's time for a battle on two front."

 _Line Break_

 _ **July 6th, Grand Magic Tournament Final Day**_

" **It's finally here!** " Chapati cried out as fireworks exploded on the sky " **The festival that gets the blood of every mage pumping, the final day of the Grand Magic Games Tournament! Whether it be tears or smiles… we'll have our winning guild decided today.** " announced Chapati loudly as everyone stood up from their seat and all cheered out in excitement " **Brought to you by me, Chapati and.. explained by Yazima-san, the former council member and finally our very own today's special guest the official Mascot of the grand magic tournament, Mato-kun!** "

"Hello" Yazima nodded his head with a small smile

"Pumpkin~" Mato greeted the crowd with his trademark catchphrase and smile.

" **Is it really alright for you to be a judge Mato-kun?** " asked Chapati

"Its fine pumpkin! Everybody, do your best Pumpkin!" replied Pumpkin sama cheerfully

" **And here we have it, The entrance of the teams!** " announced Chapati as the entrances of all six teams was slowly opened. First was Quarto Bitches, despite their current position, the team still got quite an applause from the crowd " **Currently in 6th place, will they make a comeback? The hunting hounds now dubbed as little dogs Quatro Puppy!** "

"Followed by Blue Pegasus!" Led by the always weirdo Ichiya, Blue Pegasus team got Jenny to replace Nichiya place in the team and while the shortest man was the leader, every other team would know that it was Jenny who they should watch out the most.

"Lamia Scale!" The guild with the Wizard Saint Jura made their entrance, with Lyon at the leader of the Team.

"Mermaid Heel!" Kagura wasn't the strongest among the strongest mage participated in the Grand Magic Game this year, but she was a force to be reckoned with considering that she had never gotten serious over the past few years. Behind her was Milianna and their female teammate. Even though the chance for them to win was none existed, the girls still wanted to make a difference.

" **And currently in the second place...will they just fall from their throne? Or will they reclaim the title of the strongest?!** " Chapati announced and the entire stadium went wild " **Fairy Tail!** " led by Naruto, and followed by Erza, Mira, Gray and Juvia, team Fairy Tail made their entrance in the warmly welcome by the crowd, completely different from the first day.

"Juvia?" Lyon asked in surprise, blushing a little at the appearance of his crush. Meanwhile beside him, Chelia pouted in annoyance.

" **And currently the current 1st place! The first time competing guild that has amazingly rose through the rank at an exponential rate since the first event!** " Announced Chapati as five figures came into view, Team Sabertooth led by Minerva Orlando " **SABERTOOTH!** " yelled Chapati as everyone cheered loudly.

"Fairy Tail seems to replace Natsu-san." said Rogue calmly while looking at their most dangerous threats.

"Consider ourselves lucky then, we will only have to worry about one enemy."Sting nodded his head

"No matter their the same members, I have them all saved in my memory" said Rufus smirking.

As Fairy Tail cheered out for their team, Mavis turned to Makarov and said softly.

"You've thought this through, Makarov."

"In the end, this was the only option." The current guild master nodded his head "If we win, we might be able to get Lucy back legally, so we need our strongest, Naruto out there and the team he works well with, to ensure our victory." Makarov then closed his eyes "But… we cannot solely rely on that, so we make our plan cover all possibilities."

"Now that everyone's focused on the tournament, it's a good opportunity for us. We too, will support out team like usual." Mavis nodded her head "And behind that, we'll have another team, Natsu, Laxus and Wendy… moving to rescue Lucy and Yukino. " She then made a small smile "It's all up to them now."

As the other teams started discussing their plans among each other, Chapati began announcing the battlefield as well as the rule of the Grand Magic Game's final day " **The battlefield is the entire town of Crocus! Every guild is already spread out and on standby, as they wander the streets, if they meet a member of another guild, they'll have no choice but to engage in a fight!** " explained Chapati " **When the opponent loses consciousness or deemed unable to battle, the winning guild gets one point added. Furthermore each guild will meet to appoint one of their members as the leader. This is kept secret from the other guilds, if the leader is defeated the guild will gain five points. The maximum amount of points you can get from this game is 45 so all guilds have a chance at winning**."

"Alright, are we all clear?" Naruto asked as he glanced at the others "In order to get Lucy and Yukino back, losing is not our option." They all nodded their head at his words.

"It would be nice if Natsu-san can get her out safely." Juvia said.

"Of course that would be best," Gray then shook his head "but don't forget that Mercurius has their own mage guards, and only the strongest are selected."

"But even so, we still have another reason to win here, haven't we?" Mira asked with a soft smile.

"For those in the Guild, who we've allowed to suffer for the past seven years…" Erza nodded her head.

"Alright then," Naruto smiled and tightened the forehead protector around his forehead "It's time to dance."

" **Who will** **be the ones to claim the glory of the top in magic!? The Grand magic tournament...** " Chapati cried as the gong was struck " **Starts Now!** "

There was a bang as the match started. The entire Sabertooth guild split up, since each of them was very confident in their ability. Lamia Scale had Tobi and Yuka with Lyon and Chelia teamed up with each other in a pair and headed to different directions. Meanwhile their strongest members, Jura would go alone and soon he took out the mage of Quarto Bitches.

Blue Pegasus also split up, but the trimen would go with each other while Ichiya and Jenny would go alone.

Kagura was quickly engaged in the battle with Toby and Yuka and she took them without so much of a problem. The rest of the members of her team soon engaged in battles with various mages across Crocus. The points were changing rapidly, and Team Fairy Tail still had yet to move, which confused everyone.

Like it or not, Naruto had to admit that Mavis was a better tactician than him, so he decided to follow her words and stayed put for now.

Then, right at the moment Rufus decided to attack Fairy Tail Team "Naruto..." Mavis called out as she stood on her feet "Do it!"

"Alright then," Naruto heard her words and lowered himself down as the other members of his team got into battle mode "I will take out the strongest mages first, all four of you stick to the plan, got it?"

"Roger." All four of them nodded their head, heading to different directions and Naruto disappeared immediately without another words.

"Spread out, accordingly! Move to your designated point!" Mavis started giving order while the other Fairy Tail's members stared at her in shock "At this point, there is a seventy seven percent probability that Rufus will strike, so…"

Just like how she expected, Rufus launched five shooting-star projections into the sky and each head to each member of Team Fairy Tail. However, Gray, Erza, Mira and Gray all dodged them easily and the projection that aimed at Naruto struck the ground harmlessly, showing that Naruto wasn't even there to begin with.

"Mira will now proceeded Northwest and come into contact with the enemy." Mavis said as Mira stood facing against Jenny Realight, who was already in her Machina Soul form.

"The first is indeed amazing." Mira smiled as she used her strongest form, Sitri Soul to face Jenny, knowing that a form less than her current form wouldn't be able to do anything to a mage that had gotten a whole lot stronger like Jenny "So, shall we Jenny?"

"Bring it on, Mira." Jenny smirked and created a mechanic looking sword with rocket booster and also energy blade "Time to cut you down and make sure you don't go anywhere near my boyfriend." Mira's eyebrow twitched slightly at that, even though she was smiling.

"At this rate, Mira and Jenny will keep each other company for a while." Mavis said as the two Take-over mages engaged in a battle of raw strength, creating shockwaves that blew away many houses around them "However, consider their power, no mage weaker than Jura, Kagura and Minerva would try to interfere this fight. Meanwhile…"

"Sorry bro!" Gray smirked and attack the trimen with a barrage of cannonballs. He soon stopped Hibiki before he could get away and froze him on his spot.

"There's someone in Fairy Tail whose calculations exceed that even of my Archive?!" the mage cried as he fell down to the ground.

"Apparently so." Gray smirked slyly before heading away.

"Gray will come in contact with the opponents of Blue Pegasus, one of them will definitely try to flee into the fountain plaza." Mavis nodded her head calmly "From then on, he moves to point eighty four. Juvia will stay as support whilst scouting for enemies, Erza to point F-5 and there should be enemy activities in that vicinity."

There, Erza encountered Kagura, who was holding her sword up with a small smile on her face.

"Shall we? Erza Scarlet?"

"Right after you, Kagura." Erza summoned a pair of swords into her hands and charged at Kagura.

"I-I remember now..." Makarov said with sweat pouring down from his forehead, while the screen was showing Ichiya being defeated by Jura, who merely gave him a handchop to the back of his head, getting five-points for his team "The first's nickname… with that extraordinary strategic mind, the first has complied victories… Fairy Strategic, Mavis Vermillion."

"From now on, however, the battle will become a lot more difficult."

"So… what are we going to do about Jura?" Kianna asked "Did you consider that?" A small smile appeared on Mavis' lips as she looked at the screen that was showing Jura's face.

"Jura's strong…" Mavis shook her head "But we have someone way more stronger than that."

And Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail stopped himself in front of Jura, making the whole crowd cheered out at the confrontation between two of the most strongest mages of The Grand Magic Game.

"Yo." Naruto said as he waved his hand at Jura.

"I should have expect this." Jura nodded his head with a smile.

"Hold it right there, fairy." Orga, The God Slayer of Sabertooth appeared and cried out, with black electricity cracking on his body "I'd like to see what a serious Jura is capable of." He pointed at Jura and completely ignored Naruto.

"How rude of you, god slayer." Naruto smirked and took a step to the left "Okay then…" he smirked slyly and almost mysteriously.

"Will you take my frontal assault head on?" Orga asked before extending both arms before himself, his open palms facing and the fingers pointed towards Jura. Sparks of black lightning were then generated between their arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area around them. " **Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō!** " With his arms completely clad in black lightning, the lightning god slayer fired a massive, concentrated beam of the aforementioned black lightning at Orga.

However, before this beam could even connect with Jura, the Wizard Saint dodged the spell as it flew at him, vaporizing a building behind Jura. In an instant, Jura appeared in front of Orga, and with hands covered in his magic, he punched Orga in the forehead. He continued with the momentum until he smashed Orga's head into the ground, debris flying into the air.

"I watched your fight on the first day, and I decided that I had to end this quickly," Jura said as he straightened up in the shock and amazement of the entire Domus Flau.

However, Jura's eyes widened when he finally realized something and beside him Naruto stood with a wide grin on his face, his arms crossed on his chest.

On the board, one more point was added into Fairy Tail's total score.

"Impossible!" Makarov cried out in shock.

"No…very possible." Mavis smiled "Very possible."

"You…" Jura turned his head to Naruto, who had brought out a tri-prongs kunai and put his index finger into the ring, spinning it around casually "what did you do?"

"Do you really think that it took me that long to find, and get to you?" Naruto asked "It took me less than zero point eight second to locate every single mage within this cities, and a few seconds for me to get to each of them around the city, to set up my own battlefield." Naruto made a neck-cutting movement with his kunai across his neck "If I want, I can end this battle in less than five seconds, using the same technique and speed I just used to take out Orga without you or him knowing anything about it."

Every single person, save for Mavis, in the stadium dropped their mouth in shock after hearing this, especially the mages of Fairy Tail. Even if they knew that Naruto had a rather sick sense of humor, they all doubted he was joking or lying when he said he could take all of them out in less than five seconds.

Just how strong was this man? They all thought the same thing.

"Then why didn't you?" Jura asked, trying to be calm as he looked at Naruto warily.

"Well, unfortunately this is only a backup plan in case I'm the last fairy standing." Naruto said as he looked up "Also, I don't feel like doing it now. This is, after all a place for youngsters to train and test themselves against each other, to show how much they have grown and how much they are going to push themselves in battles. People these days are too care about rank and status, so they have forgotten the true purpose of events like this." Naruto then flicked the kunai up and dropped it down to his palm, grabbing it in his hand "So, as long as there is still a fairy beside me standing and proving themselves, you won't have to worry about losing in a blink of an eye."

"I see…" Jura nodded his head "Those are some wise words for a young man like you, Naruto-san."

"You have no idea." Naruto shook his head before hardening his eyes "So… shall we talk, or shall we fight?" Naruto immediately shot forward with his arm outstretch, thrusting his kunai to the front. Jura immediately clapped his hand together and summoned an earth shield to block his pointy weapon, but Naruto suddenly took it back and pushed his hand on the surface and twisted his body around and up, backflipping on the air and kicked Jura across his head

But Jura was in full concentration, and he quickly raised his hand to block Naruto's kick. Though, it was still enough to make the ground under his feet crack. Jura then stomped his foot down and summoned large rock formation from the ground, pushing Naruto into the air and outstretched his arm to prepare the next attack.

"Like I said," His blood turned cold when he heard Naruto's voice from behind his back "I set up my own battlefield and you Jura Neekis, is nothing more than a 'mark'" and he launched his fist into Jura's back, sending him through his own rock formation and across the street before he could regain his balance.

"Mira can keep Jenny busy, while they are event Mira indeed has more experiences with her Take-over form so she will definitely go out with the win. Kagura and Erza was having fun with their swordfight until Minerva decided to interfere, but it wasn't like our Titania didn't have a secret weapon up her sleeve. Gray has defeated Rufus and is now heading to fight Lyon and Chelia with Juvia." Naruto said as he looked at Jura with a small smirk "Today... is the day people like me is no longer need. Youth will continue to grow stronger than ever, and lead this world into its next era."

Softy smiles made it to the faces of Fairy Tail's mages when his kind words reached them, warming their heart and blowing more strength into their fighting spirit. It was strange somehow, to hear them from someone who showed absolutely no interest in the world he and they were living in, but nonetheless, it had directly showed just how much he cared for them.

However, not just Fairy Tail, but it seemed every single mage that were fighting as well as watching the final day of the Grand Magic Game could hear his words very clearly.

"It's time!" Erza pushed herself onto her feet, her body covered in bruises from the battle with Minerva and Erza. A powerful aura of magic flared powerfully around her, so powerful that her aura blew away the ground she was standing on itself "SECOND ORIGIN: RELEASE!" the force shocked Minerva, as she took a few steps back warily " **Nakagami ARMOR!** "

In a flash, on Erza's body was new set of armors that no one had ever seen before. It was an elegant armor composed of a short blue robe trimmed gold which was largely open in the middle, revealing much of her chest. The robe was tied together at the waist with a simple red ribbon held together by a gold bead. The robe had elegant multi-layered trim. She wore two large blue gloves which had red ribbons tied around the wrist and were adorned in a simple pattern of gold dots, gold trims flaring out in the ends.

She wore a large golden pauldrons over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth. She had blue and gold leggings which match the gloves in their pattern and design. Around the leggings were a pair of gold greaves. The knee plates contained a pattern similar to the tiara she was wearing and the greaves themselves matched the pattern of her robe.

Atop her head sat a tiara consisting of two blue rhombus shaped pieces to each side and a center blue triangular shaped piece. Each piece had a gold adornment inside. Two strands of hair from the sides of her head were each tied together by a golden bead with an intricate swirling pattern. Behind her was a large white sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. And in her hand, was a massive halberd with a golden circular hand guard in the center. The blade itself was quite large with a semi circle of small rhombuses on the other side, and a purple cloth was tied right below the blade

As Jura summoned his most powerful defensive spell, **Ganzan** , taking the shape of a human clad in an armor that completed with an helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes, Naruto pushed his foot onto the ground and charged forward "The only reason for us old to fight is to guide the young into the right path, to make them stronger and protect them from the moment that can be their end so they can shape their own era, to make it better than the hellhole we're living in."

"You're very strong, Jenny." Mira said as she used both of her hands to block the beam that Jenny was firing continuously at her "As expected from someone who was trained by him." She then pushed the beam away and balled her hand into fists "But you're also not the only one who has those feelings. SECOND ORIGIN: RELEASE!" Dark aura busted from her body and covered a large area in demonic power.

"A guardian will always do his job." Mavis smiled softly as Naruto dodged Jura's iron rock fish with ease, completely shattered it to pieces with a golden Rasengan within his palm and kept charging forward "No matter how many years go by, no matter how many times you tell me that you've stopped caring… you will always be there for them, because it's who you are… Naruto."

"Juvia," Gray said as he breathed heavily, looking at his opponents, Lyon and Chelia for a moment before putting his hand on Juvia's shoulder. The water mage smiled softly at him and placed her hand on his "Their weakness is their teamwork," Gray said confidently as he held her hand tightly "If it's us, we can combine our power to gain even more."

"Gray-sama," Juvia said as she slowly got to her feet.

"We'll defeat them with our combined power!" Gray declared, gaze forward.

"Yes!" Juvia agreed confidently as she looked at Gray with determined eyes. They held their clasped hands together, magic swirling between them.

"Be not afraid, young ones…" The first master of Fairy said gently as she witnessed the next generation of Fairy Tail launched their finishing blow to their opponents "Never falter… march forward… and the path will reveal itself… fear not, because your guardian will always be there to protect you and guide you…" Naruto covered his right arm in pure golden energy and punched Jura's defensive statue, destroying it completely before delivering a hard blow into Jura's gut, taking him out of the battle "Fairy Guardian, Naruto Uzumaki."

And with that, Team Fairy Tail reclaimed their number one position.

 _Line Break_

"You brats look like you have gone through a war." Naruto said as he regrouped with the other members of his team, whose bodies were covered in bruises, cuts and injures of all kind "And congratulation Juvia, it seems you finally take the next step."

"Kya~, thank you Naruto-sensei~" The blue haired water mage cooed as she gritted Gray's hand tightly and refused to let go.

"Feel free to let go of my hand any time now." Gray said in annoyance but it only made Juvia to cling to him tighter.

"I'm never letting go…" Juvia said before leaning her head against her Gray's shoulder.

"That is not funny." Naruto chuckled at Gray's dramatic reaction before turning to look at Mira and Erza, the later being the one who received the most beating since Mira's demon skin was able to protect her from most of Jenny's blows and attacks.

"You two alright?" He asked, with concern.

"I will… thank you Naruto." Erza smiled, she was walking with the support of a crane, but still looked as strong as ever.

"This is nothing we cannot handle." Mira smiled beautifully at him.

"Good, then I don't think it's necessary to heal you lots." Naruto nodded his head with a sly smile, making all four of them dropped their mouths and widened their eyes in shock "Good luck with the wounds, neh" he turned around and walked away, waving his hand above his head.

"Wait Naruto-kun/Naruto!" Mira and Erza immediately threw themselves to Naruto and stopped him from walking away "Please heal us! It's really hurt!"

However, before he could say something to their desperate request, the mark of Sabertooth appeared on the sky, created by a certain white dragon slayer of said guild.

"Almost forgot that brat." Naruto said and placed his hands on Mira and Erza's shoulders "Oi you two." He called out for Gray and Juvia "Hold these two's hands, I will take you guys to Sting."

"Oh, alright then." Gray nodded his head and grabbed Erza's hand while Juvia took Mira's hand "But how?"

"This…" and team Fairy Tail disappeared in a flash of yellow and not a single second later, they appeared in front of Sting much to his surprise "Yo, white brat, waiting for us?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sting. He let go of Mira and Erza's shoulders before taking a seat on the fountain behind them "You guys handle him, alright?"

"Yes." Erza nodded her head and stepped forward.

"Damn… you guys have seen better days." Sting quickly gathered his composure and stated confidently "and to think… you're all my heroes seven years ago."

"Quit masturbating, you wanted us, you got us…" Gray gritted his teeth "We'll do this one on one… pick whoever who want."

"Seriously," Sting shrugged while looking at Naruto "please look at the score, we're only two points behind you, I only need to take you four out to gain four point, and even if I am going to be defeated by that man over there, it'll still be Sabertooth's win. So, please, you're all scrambles, come at me all at once."

"Underestimate Fairy Tail will be your demise…" Juvia glared at Sting, her body arching all over but still managed to stand on her own feet.

"I'd never do that since I hold you all in high regard." Sting said before entering his White Mode "Which is why I'll crush you all at once, even Naruto Uzumaki! This is my time to shine, to show Lector what I'm truly capable of!"

"Am I just imagining it or is this guy talking out of his ass," Gray asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Have it your way… You've made your bed. Prepare to lie in it, Sting," Mira warned dangerously.

"That's the spirit!" Sting cheered as Fairy Tail looked at him determinedly, and Naruto with a small, amused smile "I'll show you my newly awakened powers," Sting boasted, activating Dragon Force "Heh," he said confidently as he looked at the row of fairies before him. His eyes widened at what he saw. They were like a solid wall, unmovable. Battered and bruised, they stood confidently, without fear or hesitation and only with unrivalled determination.

It shocked him so much his Dragon Force disappeared.

' _Standing is all they can do. I could easily defeat them without exerting myself… This is the moment I've been waiting for!_ ' Sting's body started shaking and sweating from the array of emotions going through him ' _Once I crush them… I can see Lector again… I'm doing this for Lector! I can't back down now! My strength is unrivaled! My emotions from Lector have given me newfound strength!_ ' Sting took one shaking step after another. ' _I'm so strong now! …so… strong…_ ' He collapsed on his knees, his head bent.

"I… can't do it." Silence filled the stadium as they watched the fall of the final member of Sabertooth "This… is my defeat." Tear welled up in his eyes as they streamed down his cheeks, and sealing Fairy Tail's victory.

" **THERE YOU HAVE IT! FAIRY TAIL IS THE WINNER**!" Fireworks erupted above as Fairy Tail cried and cheered at their win, the roar of the crowd deafening.

Erza approached Sting. "Sting, why did you choose not to strike?"

"Because I would never see him again. I thought… I was convinced defeating you… would mean I could see him again… But then I realized that wasn't true. I can't put it into words… There's an… unexplainable radiance from you all. And I knew… the person I am now…. wouldn't deserve to see him."

Erza smiled kindly at him. "I disagree."

"Er-chan!" Milianna called as she approached them. Sting's eyes widened at the cat in her arms. He stumbled forward as Lector's eyes opened. The little cat ran out of Milianna's arms and towards his friend.

"Lector!"

"Sting-kun!" Tears streamed down both their faces as they ran towards each other.

Naruto sighed and leaned back, looking up at the sky with a small smile on his face. You couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside at their reunion.

It'd been quite some time since he had felt like this… and he really missed this feeling.

 _Line Break_

Naruto moved the fallen roof out of the way and stepped into the hall where Erza, Minerva and Kagura had their fight. He soon found the mistress of Sabertooth though, lying on the ground with her clothes tattered and tears streaming down her cheeks, crying silently at her guild's defeat.

Naruto took out a kunai and silently approached her, thinking about the best ways to break this young woman for what she did to Lucy and how she came to enjoy it, because death would be the least punishment Minerva should expect… one less soul wouldn't be too much of a problem to this world, especially when it was going to end pretty soon.

No one would know… and soon, they would stop caring..

Naruto reached his hand out, aiming for the back of her neck…

But his fingers curved back at the last moment.

What was he thinking anyway?

Did Fairy Tail have that much affects on him?

"Hey, you okay there?" Naruto asked gently as he lowered himself down behind her and touched her shoulder. Minerva immediately used her hands to wipe away her tears, and spoke to him hatefully.

"Come to laugh at me, don't you?" she asked.

"Nope, I might be a heartless bastard." Naruto chuckled "But I'm still pretty much human."

"I don't need your pity, Uzumaki." Minerva growled as she pushed herself up to her feet and knees, breathing heavily as she tried to do so.

"Here" Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet, making Minerva widen her eyes in surprise before pushing him away "Woah woah, that's not how you treat someone that is trying to help you."

"I don't need your help." Minerva growled "Someday, I will kill you and wipe that smugly grin off your face." She turned around and walked away.

"Do anything you want Minerva, it's actually not my place to tell you what you should do but I will make sure to be there when you're strong enough to kill me." Naruto said with a small smile before stating calmly "However, no matter what you are going to do or chose to do, do not chose to stray out of the path of a human to gain power. Being weak is nothing you should be ashamed about."

"What do you know about being weak, huh?!" Minerva turned around and snapped at him "You and all of that crazy powers of yours… someone like you would never understand…"

"I understand the feeling of being weak, Minerva." Naruto shook his head, making Minerva widen her eyes in surprise "Long before I gained this power, I'm very weak, so weak that I cannot stop my best friend from becoming the monster with power he had always dreamed, only to torture himself in grieves and the need to redemption afterward. I might no longer care for this world, but as long as I can save a single soul from becoming like my late friend, I will…"

"Like… how you did to Kagura Mikazuchi?" Minerva asked quietly as she dropped her head.

"Yeah, like that." Naruto walked forward and placed a hand on her head, making Minerva feel a surge of warmness spread through her body and magically healed all of your wound "If there is something I'm reminded by Fairy Tail, it's strength always come from the people around you. You have a family there, use your feelings for them to grow stronger." He took his hand back and smiled at her.

"They hate me now."

"Well, I'm sure that Sting won't mind you threatened to kill his cat. A few apologies should be fine and thing will be settled nicely." Naruto grinned "You're not a bad person, Minerva, just a girl who was raised in a harsh environment by a douchebag for a father."

"How…"

"With how your father was, it's very easy for me to figure out." Naruto chuckled.

"I see…" Minerva lowered her head before saying "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, just doing a few more good, final jobs before leaving." Naruto said with a tired sigh, making Minerva look at him strangely, feeling more depth in his words than that "Anyway, take care." Naruto patted Minerva on her shoulder before turning around and take his leave, leaving Minerva alone thinking about his words herself.

"Wait for me brats." Naruto said as he suddenly sped up and headed to Mercurius Castle "I'm coming…"

Yep, just a few more good, final jobs before leaving… and forever disappear from their lives.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 17**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Not much fighting in this chapter, but I hope you like it because this chapter explained the title of this story… FAIRY GUARDIAN!**_

 _ **Even though I didn't get 100+ reviews with the latest chapter, I still decided to update this chapter as soon as I !**_

 _ **I toned down the fighting a bit in this chapter as I first thought writing all the battles that took place in the final day of the Grand Magic Game, but decided not to write it because I wanted to speed the plot up a little. Hope you don't mind.**_

 _ **That was all I want to say, once again I hope you come to enjoy this chapter and give me lot of feedbacks, okay?**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW!**_

 _ **Summon Reviewers! Summon Reviewers!**_

 _ **Give me your opinions, your reviews are my strength to continue.**_

 _ **Keep the reviews coming and I promise to keep bumping you new chapter after new chapter.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

* * *

 _ **P/S: It's settle, Eileen Belserion is officially a part of Naruto's official Harem. I don't care about how she is relate to Erza, she will be still a part of Naruto's harem and I will still figure it out a way to connect those three together.**_

 _ **Crimson Despair sounds like a badass nickname, right XD?**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Ladies and Gentlemen… the final battle of Grand Magic Game Arc. is here!**_

 _ **Not one**_

 _ **Not two**_

 _ **Not seven dragons…**_

 _ **Will we see the real power of Naruto Uzumaki when he faces against the dragons, including the former Dragon King from the past?**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I got a twitter now! I will start updating stories status and random anime stuffs, possibility topics to discuss about anime/manga/ even fanfictions and stuffs like that… Let's make it worldwide and interest guys.**_

 _ **Go check it or visit my page for further information.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

* * *

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi and Eileen Belserion.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 18**_

"Do you seriously need to follow me like this?" Naruto asked blankly as he made his way into Mercurius Castle, with Mirajane followed shortly behind him, with the demon Satan's demonic wings grew from her back so she could keep up with his speed. Her wounds had been healed by Naruto, and thanked to him she was back at full strength as well.

"Who know, maybe my strength is going to be useful to you." Mira winked at him and sped up a little so she could fly side by side with him. How he could run so fast, maybe just as fast as Jet while he was using his magic to its maximum capability, she didn't know but clearly that was some inhuman ability there.

Naruto looked at Mira for a few seconds before saying "Try to keep up." And increased his running speed tenfold, making Mira fall back behind but still managed to keep up behind him in the end.

"Over there." Mira suddenly cried out and pointed her hand to the lone, very familiar figure of a certain silver haired celestial mage who was struggling between a group of mage guards. Even without her keys, which she gave to Lucy a few days ago and being overwhelmed in number, Yukino was handling herself rather well with her hand to hand combat ability "Yukino!" Mira cried out and quickly changed into her Satan Soul form and joined the battle.

"Naruto-sama!" Yukino stated in shock "Mirajane-sama!" Mira brought her hands together and blasted a large group of guards away with a blast of dark magic, sending them across the room and away from Yukino.

"Yukino, where are Natsu and the others?" Naruto asked as he kicked a few guards away, with enough force to shatter their armors as he stood protectively in front of Yukino.

"In there," Yukino pointed "I got separated from them when the Executioners of the Princess attacked us."

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head before turning to look at Mira "Can I leave this place and Yukino to you?"

"You know me Naruto." Mira smiled slyly while leering at Naruto, the demonic appearance of her Satan form made it quite seductive "Leave this place to me and go be our Guardian."

"Be careful Naruto-sama." Yukino told him and Naruto nodded his head before tearing through the lines of Knights to get further into the castle.

"Guess Mavis has already told them about that stupid nickname she gave me." Naruto muttered before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

 _Line Break_

"Lucy! Get away from here!" Natsu screamed as he stood protectively between Lucy and Future Rogue, who claimed Lucy was the one who caused the world seven years later to fall into the dragon's reign "Laxus, Loke, take her out of here!" he gritted his teeth and cried out to his two comrades.

"Alright I will leave this place to you then, Natsu." Laxus nodded his head and lowered his magical energy down.

"I won't… at least, not before I killed this son of bitch." Natsu said angrily and raised his power even further. Future Rogue merely glanced at him.

"B-But" Lucy Heartfillia stuttered. She just saw herself die. No one should have to see themselves die in front of them

"Leave this to Natsu! You're the one being targeted… You must remove yourself at once!" Loke said sternly and grabbed her wrist.

"F-Fine! " she nodded her head and let her Celestial spirit pulled her away from the battlefield, with Laxus and Wendy and the cats followed shortly after them, leaving Natsu and Rogue stand facing against each other.

"You aren't getting away!" Rogue yelled and formed a pitch-black tornado beneath him as he began to fly after her. But before he could go anywhere after Lucy, Natsu appeared and delivered a powerful punchunder his jawline that sent him flying in the opposite direction. "Natsu Dragneel!" He hissed in anger, appeared to be unaffected by Natsu's attack.

After taking another glance at the deceased Lucy, and then at the present version that was getting smaller by the second, the Salamander began to wipe away the tears he didn't know he was shedding for the lost of the girl he considered his best friend, even if it was her or her future-self.

A dark shadow from beneath him sped up to him and glided from the ground to the walls "I expected you'd stick your nose in my business. But since you'll be obliterated by the dragons anyway… history won't mind if I take thing into my hand." He let out a maniacal laugh from his shadow form as it circled behind Natsu

"Were you always such a prick?!" Natsu gritted his teeth as Rogue shot out from the shadow and lung at him.

"Time has a way of changing people!" Rogue shouted and shot another attack at Natsu "Die, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu blocked the attack with his arms and shielded himself, leaving a few scratches and blood marks on his arms

"You took something away from me right before my eyes," His rage slowly turned into flames that engulfed his body. "Your way of doing things. Is SHITTY!" Natsu glared at Rogue while saying "We'll protect the future, our way…. **Mōdo Raienryū** (Lightning Fire Dragon Mode)!" and he charged at Rogue and gave him a powerful punch that was covered in dragon flame and cracked with electricity. The attack managed to knock the man fourteen feet on the ground, but it wasn't enough to scratch him, let alone taking him down.

"So… This is the power you kept in your back pocket seven years ago?" He smirked, and before Natsu could deliver another punch, he was sent back from Rogue's counter attack.

" **Modo Hakureiryu…** " dragon aura suddenly flared around his body, as half of it then became cloaked in shadows, whilst the other half remains normal in appearance. His hair also became a whole lot spikier, and the bang stood up, revealed his destroyed right eyes.

"Both the light and shadow to bend at my very whim…" Rogue said darkly as he shot pass Natsu and left a deep cut on his hip, making the fire dragon slayer cry out in pain at the sudden attack that was even faster than his eyes could follow " **Hakueiryū no Ashiginu** " Blinding white and dark shadow beams came and invaded Natsu's body, piercing through his flesh and heavily damaging hisbody, sending him to the ground.

"The… White… Shadow… Was…" he gasped, slowly falling to the ground.

"Yes, it was Sting's power. Until I killed him…" Rogue said as he outstretched his arms, looking down at Natsu like he was looking at a mere insects "But that won't happen for quite some time in this timeline

"Were… you always… a heartless son of a bitch…?" Natsu asked through gritting teeth, as he tried to push himself up.

"Of course." Rogue nodded his head "This heartless bitch is going to take your life away as well." A smug grin plastered his face before taking a deep breath, deciding to take Natsu out with this attack "Hakueiryū no…"

However, before he could do anything, Naruto suddenly appeared above him with his eyes voided from any emotion, his fist brought back in a punch with he then launched it down Rogue's head. However, the white shadow dragon slayer managed to dodge it, making Naruto's fist go pass him harmlessly and slammed down to the ground, which then destroyed that part and created a shockwave that knocked him back.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Future Rogue smirked as he looked at the immortal Shinobi, who turned his head to glare coldly at him "The one I was expecting." In a blink of an eye, Naruto was already in front of Rogue with his fist cocked back for another punch and his other hand readied for another attack as well. Rogue, however was no longer the man he was seven years ago and had become a lot stronger, so he was able to see Naruto's movement very clearly and turned his body into shadow to dodge Naruto's first punch, blocking his kunai with one hand and aimed his other hand at the blond heart, smirking in victory.

However, he didn't expect Naruto to disappear in a flash of yellow only to appear behind him and slammed his fist onto his back, with such force that he slammed future Rogue down to the ground, making him cry out in pain and cough up blood.

"The mark I set up is still here." Naruto said before jumping into the air to dodge the light and shadow beams that shot out from the ground and soon he was forced back by the overwhelmed number of rough silks.

"You okay there Natsu?" Naruto asked, but when he got no reply the blond turned his head around and saw that Naruto had already passed out because of blood lost "Tch…"

"Seven long years and yet, your power is still something to be reckoned with Naruto Uzumaki." Future Rogue grinned as he stood up "For someone who claimed to stay away from the living world, you sure know how to get into trouble."

"You're from the future, aren't you?" Naruto asked as he glanced at his left and saw a dead Lucy lying on the ground.

"Yes, from the future where the dragons have conquered the entire world," Rogue nodded his head "And you, on the other hand, disappeared and refused to fight, let your friends and even the woman you loved killed in the claws of dragons." Naruto remained silent after hearing that "What a coward!"

"You said it like you knew a lot about me." Naruto stated calmly "Why are you here?"

"It doesn't matter, since you won't participate in the upcoming Dragon King Festival, I believe I could erase you from this timeline." Rogue said as his white shadow mode appeared once again "since you're not very necessary to the future anyway." And he once again prepared his breath attack.

"Flash forward!"

However, he was interrupted once again when numerous of teal orbs appeared on the air and surrounded Rogue from every direction before launching down with extremely high speed, leaving heavily damages to the surrounding area. Before any damage was done to him, the dark mage formed into a shadow and scattered.

"You are…"

"I'm Ultear. I'm with Jellal, remember?" Ultear came into the scene with her adopted daughter, Meredy after her attack and nodded her head to Naruto before looking for Natsu. The time mage found him laying on the ground in tattered clothes, badly injured "Natsu! Pull yourself together! Meredy! We need to apply first aid immediately." She told the pink haired girl after kneeling down next to him.

"Yes!" and the independent mage responded, and pulled out her first aid box.

Ultear looked to where Natsu was staring and found a blond haired corpse laying between rubble.

"No, it can't be!" She gasped before turning around to look at Natsu, who was being pulled into shadow "This is bad, he's being enveloped by the shadows!" She said in shock and tried to pull him out.

"Here!" Naruto said and grabbed Natsu by his scarf, yanking him out of the shadow and put him down 'as gently as' he could down to the ground before looking at Ultear. "How is the situation out there?"

"It's bad, the Eclipse Gate is opened," She shook her head "Dragons from four hundred years ago are coming through the portal." Immediately after Ultear said that, they heard a loud roar and a series of explosion, probably came from the dragon's breath attack.

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head and stood up, turning around to walk away "Take care of him, make sure that he can be out there as soon as possible."

"Where are you going?" Ultear asked.

"Prove that the future has nothing to do with my decision now." Naruto said as his bangs shadowed his eyes before disappearing in a flash.

 _Line Break_

Roars of dragons tore the sky apart, the vibrations echoing amongst the buildings that remained standing. The structures quivered before collapsing as the sound shuddered around their corners, distorting the pitch and length into something far more terrifying than the original. Bright flickering flames scorched the edifices of the city, their serpentine path unaffected by the immutable stone, all melted and burned in the face of the dragon's flames and their power.

Dragon after Dragon… there was no end to this nightmare. Princess Hisui was crying, and her father stood looking at the opening gate with his eyes widened in horror, terrifying at the disaster they had brought to their country. The guards, Knight and mage of the strongest Guilds around Fiore could barely move an inch of their body at the sight of the powerful dragons, let alone fight against them like how the King asked them to.

More than two dozen dragons had been set into the present world, and more and more dragons were waiting at the other side for their turn to come, drew toward the gate because of the a surplus amount of Ethernano.

However, Lucy Heartfillia ran as fast as she could to the pedestal, hoping that she could close the gate in time. However, with a mighty roar from the flaming dragon, she was blown back several feet but Wendy quickly jumped in to stop her.

"Lucy-san, hurry!" Wendy cried as she tried to keep her eyes safe from the unimaginable heat.

"Yeah…" was all the blonde Celestial mage could say at the moment as she pushed herself onto her feet again. She ran at the pedestal again, and this time she was able reach it and grabbed the handle with both hands, pulling it as hard as she could while using the power of a celestial mage. As more and more dragons kept showing up, Crocus was now nothing more than a warzone for it to play, and soon they all felt into control of a single man, who stood on top of the building with a sly smirk on his face.

"Lucy-san! Is the door still not closed?" Wendy asked as loud as she could, trying to let her voice reach the older mage. "At this rate, there'll be no end to the number of dragons that cross through the door!"

"WHY?!" Lucy screamed and tried to pull the level as hard as she could, but much to her dismay it didn't move in the slightest "Why won't this door close?!" the mountain like dragon, who just crossed the gate, stomped his foot down to the ground and knocked Lucy back again.

"The Celestial Mage's strength isn't enough?!" Arcadious asked in shock as Lucy struggled to get on her feet again.

"Don't forget about me!" They all turned their head around when they saw Yukino Aguria, followed by Mira of Fairy Tail ran toward them "Lucy-sama! Please take out your golden keys!" Yukino cried as she ran to Lucy "Combined with mine, we'll use all twelve to seal the gate!"

"We're using the celestial spirit?" Lucy asked in surprise before removing the twelve golden keys from the ring and threw it into the air "Alright, let's do this Yukino!" The zodiac keys then floated into the air and formed into a circle around their body and begin to glow a beautiful golden light. Yukino and Lucy grabbed each other hands and kneeled down with their forehead leaned against each other, closing their eyes and concentrated all of their magic into the twelve keys and began chanting.

" ** _Oh Celestial Spirits of the twelve Golden Paths,_**

 ** _Lend me the power to seal this evil!_**

 ** _Open!_**

 ** _Twelve gates of the Zodiac!"_**

From Loke the Lion to Aquarius the Water Bearer, each Zodiac Celestial Spirit appeared around them as their body bathed in the light of Celestial Magic.

"I'm counting on you" Lucy said softly as she threw her head back.

No words were spoken between them, but almost stimulatingly they jumped into the air and sped off to the Eclipse Gate in blinding flash lights, with six spirits on each side of the of the gate they started pushing, bumping all of their celestial magic into the gate and tried their hardest to close it.

However, before they could fully close it a massive dragon with red and golden scales, horns on its snout and two set of bat like wings, bigger than any dragons that had come through the gate unleashed a mighty roar that was so strong that it blasted the gate open wide again, making enough space for it to fly through.

"Medreth…" Future Rogue said in amazement as the powerful dragon flew into the sky and unleashed another mighty roar, that was strong enough to blast away a large area of Crocus and knocked everyone inside down "The former Dragon King before Acnologia claim that position with his absent... such power…" A wide smirk appeared on his face "Perfect." And shot into the air.

"It's still not closing…" Loke gritted his teeth as he tried to push as hard as he could, but two massive dragons were standing at the gate with their body directly blocking them, stopping the twelve celestial spirits from closing it.

"C'mon… we can do this!" Aquarius roared she tried to push harder, however, much to everyone dismay the dragons that were stopping it was still refusing to move.

"Is this… the end…" Lucy muttered as she looked at the door hopelessly, as yet another dragon was making it way through it.

"Don't give up hope." They suddenly heard a voice, as someone suddenly ran pass them and charged at the incoming dragon, holding a massive, golden Rasenshuriken that was spinning rapidly in his hand, giving off a loud screeching sound "I'm still here!"

"NARUTO-SAMA!" Yukino cried out in happiness as the blond slammed the energy shuriken into the dragon, letting the central sphere of the Rasenshuriken detonates, producing a vortex of wind in the immediate area that completely swallowed the dragon. Naruto then pushed the vortex of wind forward, launching it through the gate and took the other two dragons with it as well.

"Do it!" Now that there were nothing on the way, Naruto cried out loudly to the Zodiac Spirit, who all nodded their head and pushed the gate close.

"It close… finally." Lucy and Yukino smiled as they all breathed out in relief while Wendy and Happy cheered out for them.

"Oh!" The guards cheered "They did it!"

"It's much too early to celebrate!" Arcadious cried out, interrupting their short moment of happiness "How many of them made it through already?"

"There are t-thirty of them sir." A soldier replied with sweat pouring down his face. They looked around and sweated nervously at the sight of the dragons.

"Lucy Heartfillia…Yukino, you two just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong!" Future Rogue said as he approached them with a small smirk on his face "But seven, will suffice… truth to be told… trying to control ten thousand of them, including Medreth is simply a nightmare for anyone, even me."

"What did you…"

"Rogue-sama?" Yukino asked, clearly confused by his appearance.

"He's the one…" Hisui said. "He told me about the future…"

"He's the man from the future who deceived you, Princess?!" Arcadious said, stepping in front of her and drew his sword.

"You...this was your goal from the very beginning..." Lucy gritted her teeth with anger. Rogue, however ignored her and turned to look at Naruto.

"And you, Naruto Uzumaki… I thought you didn't care…" Rogue said with his lips curved up a little "The future you was long gone at this moment, and yet… you stand there like you're about to fight for them."

"Well, screw my future-self then." Naruto said blankly as he raised his fist "What I do now is my decision, not even fate can manipulate me." He glared at Rogue.

"So be it then, it's not like you can do anything to stop this." Rogue closed his eyes before saying "Listen well, foolish citizens..." Future Rogue raised his hands and the dragons that made it out of the door crowded around him, and Medreth, the biggest most powerful of all stood on the Mercurius Castle and spread it wings, releasing a mighty roar that shook the entire city.

Naruto stood his ground and glared at the gold and crimson dragon "You're going to be a huge pain in the ass, aren't you Medreth?" he asked quietly. Medreth was, by far the strongest dragon in the history, known to be the dragon of dragons and the first Dragon King of Apocalypse. Moreover, the only reason for Acnologia to become the dragon king four hundred years ago was because the absent of this dragon "Now I know where you has disappeared to."

"From this moment forward...the human species shall become extinct...now begins...the Era of the dragons. For a start," He gazed at them calmly "six of you find all the mages in the town, and eliminate them."

"The dragons are doing as he ordered?!" Carla exclaimed as six dragons in the group split up to find their preys.

"He said something about control just now…could he be-" Lily widened his eyes in surprise.

"The secret art of dominating dragons…Dragon manipulation magic." Future Rogue gleamed as he hopped on one of the dragons, the first one that walked through the door and the second largest dragon just after the Dragon King itself.

"What does he want?!" Mira growled.

"What could he possible gain from doing all of this…" Yukino questioned.

"Nothing when I'm still here." Naruto growled and shot into the air, wrapping his entire body in pure energy with black markings that soon materialized into a long cloak.

Across the city, all the mage guilds were being attacked by Dragon and soon, one of the dragons under Future Rogue's spell found his first meal, the mages from the Fairy Tail guild.

"It's here!"

"A dragon!"

"Its body's…made of flames?!"

"Brace yourselves!" Makarov roared out as he got into full battle mode.

"My name is Atlas Flame." The dragon introduced himself. "You shall now experience…the flames of hell." Opening his mouth, he unleashed a powerful flame attack that sent the mages tumbling. All around, the guilds teamed up to fight off their own dragons but even if they attacked all out, they couldn't land a single mark on their strong bodies.

"That's it! Go and run rampant!" Future Rogue crowed as he rode on the first dragon, watching the carnage from the sky. "Ingrain it into their very fiber…the wrath of a dragon!" Then suddenly, his eyes widened when he heard a loud, booming sound as a blue dragon with its head completely blown apart fell down from the sky, dead with Naruto standing on one knee on its neck.

"Naruto-kun…" Mira exclaimed in shock.

"He…"

"He killed a dragon..." Hisui stuttered in bewilderment.

"You…" Rogue exclaimed in pure shock. Suddenly he looked down and saw the silhouette of a single person, standing on top of the highest building while glaring hatefully at him, was none other than the Salamander of Fairy Tail himself "You've finally shown yourself, Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu…" Naruto said with a small tone as energy flared around his body, taking the form of a gigantic fox with nine tails much to everyone standing around him dismay.

"Yeah…" Natsu nodded his head, his powerful hearing could pick up the blond's words very clearly.

"Kill him." Future Rogue ordered and the dragon obeyed, flying straight towards the dragon slayer.

"Can I leave that son of a bitch to you?" Dodging it, Natsu jumped onto the dragon's back and attacked Rogue.

"YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!" Natsu cried out and slammed his fist into Rogue's face. The two of them traded blows as the dragon shook its head and flew off to look at the rampage.

"Good." Naruto smiled before saying "Let's do this… Kurama."

" **Finally!** " The Kyuubi cried out and unleashed a powerful roar that drew all the attention of Medreth and the other twenty one dragons that were still waiting for Rogue's order, as well as the mages that were fighting against the dragons in the city.

"Is that…" Gray gasped in shock at the sight of the gigantic fox.

"Naruto." Erza nodded her head with a smile, feeling hope return to her.

Naruto then launched into the air and Kurama tackled a dragon around its waist, opening his jaw wide before biting down the dragon's neck, tearing it apart even though the dragon scales were known for its hardness. The Kyuubi then released the dragon's bloody neck as it slowly fell down to the ground and turned his head around, opening his jaw around at the same time Naruto raised his hand. Thick black and white chakra then gathered and shaped into a sphere before being swallowed by Kurama's energy body.

Then, the Kyuubi opened his mouth again and fired a barrage of beams at the dragons flying on the sky, blowing their wings and bodies apart. Some managed to survive after this, but some was fatally damaged by the powerful attacks.

"Incredible…" Arcadious muttered as he witnessed the power far surpassed anything he had ever seen in his life.

"Now listen up dragon slayer brats and try to get it through those thick skulls of yours…" Naruto suddenly said while he was running on the ground and was forced into dodging multi dragon's breathes that aimed at him from the dragons flying around him "There are a total of twenty five dragons left across the city, one of them is Medreth the former King of Dragon." He said as he met eyes with the giant dragon that was still standing still till this point "Natsu will take care of Motherglare, while the other six take care of those dragons that are hunting you, leave Medreth and the rest to me."

"Naruto-san." Sting and Rogue looked up and smiled at his words. Wendy, however wasn't so confident as she looked at Zilconis nervously

"This man… damn it." Gajeel smirked but with sweats pouring down his forehead, amazed by the unthinkable power of the Fairy Guardian

"Seriously? He can handle that number of dragons?" Laxus asked "All by himself?"

"This is your moment. You guys are born to do this…" Naruto grinned as Medreth finally took off and flew at Naruto "Slay those dragons, that is what your magic is meant to be used for."

"ALRIGHT! YOU HEARD HIM!" Natsu cried out as he slammed his flaming fist into Motherglare's body, causing a huge explosion and the dragon howled out in pain "LET'S DO THIS! IT'S DRAGON HUNTING TIME!" Natsu slammed his fists down again, wounding the dragon with another explosion.

"Six dragon? You sure that man count right?" Future Rogue asked and knocked Natsu back several feet.

"No, he is right." Natsu grinned as he dashed on the ground.

Meanwhile, at the outskirt of the city.

"Sorry for making you go so far away." Lahr apologized as Doranbolt ran up, apparently out of breath.

"Yeah…I brought him." He turned to look at the person in question.

He was a slim man of average height with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled maroon hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face and purple slit-pupil eyes. The outfit consists of an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above the man's elbows. Below it, there was a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes.

"The dragons are attacking the town." Lahr said and the man nodded his head.

"As much as it pains us, we need your help." Doranbolt said through gasping breath.

"Yeah… I could hear them, Natsu's voice as well as that man's voice." Cobra, the Poison Dragon Slayer nodded his head with a smirk "Who is he anyway?"

On the sky near the castle, Naruto and Medreth finally engaged in the battle of pure power, slamming into each other and tried to attack every single time they had the chance, creating shockwaves that were so strong that not even the other dragons could approach them.

" **Naruto Uzumaki…** " Medreth looked at Naruto as he slammed his head into the fox head, knocking them back slightly " **It's been awhile.** "

"It's been far too long." Naruto smirked as he helped Kurama regained the balance and prepared for another Bijuudama attack, but Medreth was far different from the other dragons, as its dodged the beam almost too easily "and here I thought you're not interest in my blood and heart." Kurama wrapped his tails around the bigger monster and tried to bite his head, only to be thrown down to the ground by its larger hands.

" **I'm here to kill you.** " The dragon said with a wide smirk " **Simple like that.** "

"And the mighty dragon bowed before a mere dragon slayer." Naruto taunted before dodging a quick breath attack from the dragon king, also used his tails to shield the people watching the fight on the ground as well "Is that all you got?" Naruto asked tauntingly with a wide smirk.

" **MEDRETH BOW TO NO ONE, STUPID INSECTS!** " now he was pissed " **After I erased your very existence from this world, he's next for trying to control the Great Medreth.** " The dragon roared and blasted Naruto with a powerful breath attack, that sent him across the city before launching him onto the sky.

" **That lizard is** **strong…** " Kurama said as balanced himself in the air.

"And here I thought I would never be able to find a proper opponent." Naruto smirked as he and his partner was back on the ground "Ready for round two?" Kurama merely nodded his head before charging at the crimson dragon.

" **Come, human!** "

 _With Fairy Tail_

"Motherglare!" as Rogue's command, the dragon responded and fired large, round objects from the underside of her belly.

"What's that?" Lisanna asked in surprise at the objects then slammed down to the ground.

"Those are eggs?" The mages all watched as the eggs hit the ground a bunch of little dragon creatures appeared. They lacked eyes, did not have discernible teeth, their bodies appeared to be made of metallic scales, which ran along the "gums" of their mouth in the form of jagged edges, were bipedal instead of quadruped; they additionally lacked wings but their claws appeared to be extremely sharp.

"Damn it! As if one dragon was tough enough now we got a bunch of little shits to take care of!" Cana snapped.

"No worry." Naruto said as he suddenly appeared in front of them "I'm here."

"What… but…" Erza pointed her hand to the Kyuubi that was battling Medreth and the other dragons on the sky.

"I'm a clone, boss sends us across the city to aid all the guild." He said, nodding his head before pointing his hand to Laxus "What are you waiting for dragon slayer, take care of that dragon!" He pointed at Atlas Flame before charging at the monsters with his guildmates "Leave the smaller one to us."

"Alright…" Laxus smirked and nodded his head.

 _With Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Sabertooth_

"Gohahaha! That guy on Motherglare was barking something funny." The stone dragon laughed loudly. "And that other one…he's a monster to hold his ground against Medreth like that…but you guys…" He smirked at Blue Pegasus guild. "…are nothing to me!"

"We have no slayers in our guild!" Eve looked at his teammates in horror, stating that the guild was at a disadvantage against the dragon.

"This is bad." Hibiki stated as he used his Archive magic to analyze his foe and pull up some past data that might help them.

"Why don't we!? Shit!" Ren cursed.

"Seriously… just how tough is this guy?" Jenny frowned as she looked at her hand-cannons. She believed that she could leave some huge damages on the dragon with her strongest blaster, but after using it she wouldn't be able to keep fighting and it wasn't going to end well for someone who could not fight in a warzone.

Then, one of Motherglare's spawn sneaked behind her and unleashed a beam straight to her head, but before it could attack her Naruto appear and hurled the beam away with the back of his hand.

"Naruto!" Jenny exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey…" Naruto smiled at her before saying loudly "Don't worry Pegasuses, I'm here to help you." He said as they soon came facing against a small army of miniature dragons.

"I believe that the time is right." Ichiya suddenly stepped forward as he took out what looked like a capsule from his belt and threw it at the dragon, the item exploded and this frequency wrapped itself around the dragon. "I'll use my secret perfume!"

"T-This is...!?"

"My nose..."

"It's..." Ren, Hibiki and Eve all gagged at the stench.

"That's right!" Ichiya proudly proclaimed. "It's my armpits' perfume!"

"Hahaha! Even though dragons all have a keen sense of smell…I don't have a nose!" The stone dragon laughed causing the leader of Blue Pegasus to fall over in failure. "No matter how many centuries pass, you're still a foolish race. Humans．"

"Move aside, you weirdo!" A voice said from above and the stone dragon roared with pain as an explosion happened on top of his body.

"It's Cobra from Oracion Seis." Hibiki said. "The Poison Dragon slayer."

"Shut your trap." Cobra snapped. "After I'm finished with this guy, you're all next on my list of asses I need to kick so meanwhile, try to keep yourself alive against those monsters"

The Sabertooth mages looked at each other for a moment before nodding their head, charging at the incoming monster.

"Their voice surely gave me courage." Sting said as he looked at Clone Naruto fighting alongside with the mages before he attacked the dragon in front of him with Holy Ray, the rays of light striking the dragon relentlessly and forcing it back "Not the courage to fight but, the courage to protect my friends."

"The ruthless Sabertooth is no more." Rogue stated as he rushed off. "We're going…forward." His partner nodded his head and prepared for another attack.

"STING-KUN" Lector suddenly cried, making the dragon slayer to turn to look at his cat and widened his eyes in horror when a miniature dragon lung at him, who was standing protectively in front of Frosh.

"NO!"

However, before the monster could attack, a rainbow color orb suddenly appeared, wrapped itself around the cat and teleported them away.

"Don't worry!" Minerva said as she jumped down from a building and joined the fight "I teleported him to safety, just concentrate on that dragon." She engulfed her hand in her magic and went to attack the monster, at the same time using it to teleport the wounded mages away before they could get themselves killed.

"Princess." Sting breathed out a sigh in relief before turning back to face the dragon "I owe you."

 _In the city…_

 _"Is there any way to end this?" Erza asked as she brought her sword down another dragon, but it was barely enough to knock it down to the ground._

 _"They're tougher than they look." Naruto said as he rammed his hand through a dragon's head before materializing multi energy-hands from his shoulders, punching them all away from the scarlet haired mage. However, he missed one but it was then taken out by a certain blue haired, tattooed face mage._

 _"Erza, you okay?" Jellal asked as he approached the duo._

 _"Jellal. I'm okay." Erza nodded her head at him "Where is Ultear and Meredy?"_

 _"We scattered around to help as much people as possible." Jellal said before looking at Naruto._

 _"Yo, tattoo face." Naruto greeted him._

 _Then suddenly…_

"Jellal."

"Milianna." The two of them looked to see the member of Mermaid Heel stand not too far away. Slowly her facial expression contorted into rage, her feelings of hatred for the man spiked past its limit.

"Wait, Milianna..." Erza spoke when she saw the girl's eyes narrowed into slits. She understood full well the girl's feelings of hatred towards the man but she didn't want Milianna to continue harboring the negative emotion for her entire life.

"It's okay, Erza." Jellal said but the red-head shook her head.

"It's not." She replied as she looked at her friend. "I've already forgiven Jellal."

"Er-chan...Why are you covering for him?" Milianna growled, unable to understand why Erza would defend him. "He killed Simon…he held us captive in that tower. I can't forgive him!" She shouted. "I won't! I'm gonna kill Jellal!"

"Even if you do that, it won't change anything!" Erza retaliated, glaring at her. "You won't get anything out of it!"

"That's why you're telling me to let it all go?! Bullshit!" Milianna retorted.

"Indeed...that is wrong." The three of them turned to see another person striding up, adding her voice to the conversation.

"Ultear." Jellal said, acknowledging his comrade.

"To begin with, your hatred of Jellal has always been misdirected." Ultear spoke, directing her attention to Milianna who looked at her in surprise.

"Who're you?" The girl asked apprehensively.

"I'm the woman who controlled Jellal from the shadows." Ultear replied, ignoring the man when he told her not to utter another word. "It's just who I am." She chuckled at the expressions on Erza's and Milianna's faces. "It was hopeless after all...me pretending to be on the side of justice...I'm definitely rotten to the core."

"What happened?" Jellal asked, clearly noticing her change in her demeanor.

"Nothing really...more importantly, we don't have the time to be loitering around like this. There are still those smaller dragon offspring wandering around." Ultear smiled as she started to walk away from them. "And one more thing, Kitty-chan..." Milianna looked up when Ultear called her. "The person who murdered Simon...was me. I was also the one responsible for having that tower built. If you survive this, I'll take on whatever hatred you have simmering inside you..."

"She's also...just a victim of circumstances..." Erza commented as Ultear waved goodbye to them. "From the moment she was a child, she was led down the wrong path."

"I...wha..." Milianna was at a lost of words, her brain was mulling over the new information that was giving. "What's..."

"What's wrong... with this twisted world?" Jellal questioned as he looked up to the sky.

"Be that it may…we must…continue to endure and persevere in this world." Erza said and the three of them stood in silence. From behind a wall, Kagura stood silently after eavesdropping on the conversation before unsheathing her sword.

Naruto, meanwhile was looking at Ultear as she walked away. He could recognize that kind of expression, that kind of face anywhere.

Because it was the kind of things people would make on themselves when they were about to do something extremely stupid.

 _Line Break_

"God damn it, just how tough are you?" Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration as he launched another Bijuudama toward the Dragon King, colliding with its breath attack and exploded on midair. Medreth's strong scales proved to be too much of a problem, and he couldn't keep his attention to the dragon king only when there were so many dragons stepped in to help him and interrupted their battle.

" **Only the dragon slaying magic can pierce the scale of a dragon.** " Medreth said confidently.

"Oh yeah, look at the number of dragon I killed today." Naruto said as he glared at Medreth.

"Naruto!" Lucy cried out as she ran at him, holding a small brown book in her hand.

"What are you doing you stupid girl!" He snapped at her as he used both Kurama's hands to stop a pair of dragon that noticed Lucy and chose to attack her "Get out of here now!" he roared and broke the dragon on his left's neck with all of his might before sending the other flying away with a heavy punch.

"We find away to send the dragon back to the past. If the gate are destroyed now, we can change the future and Rogue has no way of coming to the past, none of this would ever happen." Lucy cried out to him "But we lack the power to destroy the gate, think you can blow it apart?"

"Probably." Naruto nodded his head and outstretched both of his hands, his palm facing forward and aiming at the Eclipse Gate "Get away from the gate, I…" But before he could do anything, Medreth lunged at him from behind and slammed Kurama's head down to the ground.

"Kya!" Lucy cried out as she was knocked away because of the shockwave "Naruto!"

" **Oh no you don't… we still have a fight to settle here Uzumaki.** "

"Why you…" Kurama launched a punch at the dragon face, with enough force to knock him back but could barely scratch his scale.

" **Do it Naruto!** " Kurama cried and Naruto shot himself out of his partner head and threw a giant sized Rasenshuriken to its jaw. Kurama turned his head around fired four satellite Tailed Beast Balls around the shuriken, aiding more power " **Bijū Wakusei Rasenshuriken!** " As the attack hits Medreth, it exploded, resulting in an enormous dome of blue chakra which Naruto then launched it into the air.

"Did we have him?" Naruto asked as he looked up. That attack should be able to…

" **DAMN YOU!** " a heavily wounded, but pretty much still alive Dragon King flew down and unleashed the biggest and most powerful breath attack anyone had ever seen, that packed enough power to wipe out a mass amount of lands. Naruto gritted his teeth and immediately put his hands together, going through various handseals before crying out.

" **Hiraishin: Dōra** " A formation of Hiraishin formula appeared in front of him and warping away Medreth's breath-attack, directing it to another location that Naruto was sure no innocent civilians were around.

"Did he just teleport it away?" Yukino exclaimed in shock.

"This will be your end, human!" Medreth roared and flew down at Naruto and Kurama, who was fully prepared for it.

"Bring **it** , pitiful lizard!" both human and Bijuu cried out as they took a strong leap into the air and slammed into the incoming Dragon King.

Meanwhile at the only part of the city that wasn't turned into the warzone, Ultear Milkovich wandered lifelessly around the streets before falling down to her knees, with her body shaking and tears running down her eyes _._ "This is…the real me…" she muttered in horror and disgust, holding her mouth from crying out loud.

 _'In that moment...I froze…I couldn't do it...but that's not the issue here..._ ' Ultear berated herself

Before joining up with Erza's group, she came across the present Rogue fighting against the dragon. She had the sudden urge to kill him right then and there but decided against it. _'I was about to kill...an innocent human being! Without a second thought...I was ready to erase a person's life..._ ' She saw her hand and it was trembling. ' _After everything I've been through...I still haven't changed...'_

"A witch's sin?" She mused, tears trickling down her face. "My sins can't be wiped off the slate that easily."

 _'My life was cursed.'_ Ultear thought back on the events in her life. _'_ _I deceived people and laughed at them. I stole their lives…But Gray…gave me a chance to live as a person. The neutral guild Crime Sorcière was to me a way to repent for my sins…those were my intentions…but in the end I_ _haven't changed...I'm just a witch that easily kills people without second thoughts...'_

"I have no right to live." She repeated in a monotone voice, remembering when she discovered the spell Last Ages, an Arc of Time spell that supposedly has the power to her lost happiness.

But Hades once told her that it shouldn't be used because it came at a great cost to the user, compensating the rewound time with the user's life.

' _Now I want it.'_ Ultear nodded with determination and got started. _'_ _If I can make the world go back to normal by sacrificing my life...I'm ready to do it!'_

"Hey Ultear, what are you doing…" a clone of Naruto, the one that fought with Erza a few minutes ago saw her and called.

However, despite his call, she didn't appear to hear it and even if she did, she would just ignore it.

"Ark of Time!" Ultear cried out and pushed both her hand onto the ground.

"Wait…" Naruto instantly recognized the spell she was about to use and ran as Ultear as fast as she could "Wait… stop! Don't do it!" He cried

"Last Ages!" She cried, as magic power exploded around her as she let the spell gnawing away her youth

' _I beg of you! please_ _take the world back…at the very least…to before the gate was opened…bring back my life's worth of time…'_ _Ultear cried out in pain at the spell tore away her body, but it went unheard in the powerful force the magic as everything was then engulfed in a blinding white light._

Once the spell of over, her body was completely drained and she glanced at the clock to see how much time went back ' _1 minute…!? Is my life…only worth…_ _one minute…!?_ _'_ _she asked in shock and fell because of exhaustion, but instead of down to the ground, it was into Naruto's arms "Y-you…"_

"That is some spell right there." Naruto said gently to her as he held her close. It was at that moment she realized her entire body was cloaked in an orange energy cloak, and instead of the aftereffect she read about, she saw her badly burned by magic body slowly returned to normal, as her skin knitted back together and soon took the color of healthy pink "Thank goodness I made it in time." Naruto breathed out a sigh in relief at that. That spell had completely drained him as well.

"W-why… why save…me?" Ultear asked quietly asked she looked at Naruto "why… stop me… to redeem for my sins?"

"Seriously, women nowadays sounds so much like that emo I called my best friend." Naruto joked before softening his eyes "What do you think Meredy, your adopted daughter will think when she learns that you throw away your life for a single minute?" Naruto asked, reminding her one of the people she cared the most in her life

"I…" Ultear tried to say.

"Didn't I say that I'm still here?" Naruto shook his head "as long as I want it, no one is going to die in my watch." He then looked at the clock, which by now had moved back to the present time a minute ago "Ark of Time is a very powerful spell that will break the balance of nature, in order to cast it the user has to exchange their own life as well as their own magic power." Naruto then turned back to look at her "The man who invented this spell, wanted to bring back a dear woman from his past, to bring back the time that he treasured the most, the time of his friends and family. He spent his entire life doing good things to people around him and yet he could only rewind back ten seconds." Hot tears flowing down her cheeks as Ultear listened to his words, using her hand to cover her mouth, stopping it from making any sobbing sounds "You, on the other hand, were able to rewind one minute. In that single one minute, you have saved many lives. We're in a battle, with our lives on the line, even a single second is well aware… that one minute, Ultear, has become the catalyst for humanity's counter attack."

"Th-thank you…" Now that she couldn't hold back anymore, Ultear started sobbing loudly as Naruto let her cry on his chest "Thank you…"

"So don't throw away your life like that, because it's worth more than you think."

 _Line Break_

"UUUUOHHHH!" Natsu charged at Future Rogue as Atlas Flame thrashed Motherglare into buildings and structures."Go back, to your own damn time!" Natsu yelled as he kicked Future Rogue with a flamed foot, causing the man to stumble back.

"I have no such intention." Future Rogue growled as he wiped his mouth, Natsu's attacks had been powered up a lot thank to Atlas Flame's flame of hell and each blow was almost as hard as it used to be in his past.

"Then that will happen to the Rogue now?" Natsu asked him as he charged forward.

"In time we'll become one…just like how shadows overlap."

"So you plan on stealing Rogue's future too?!" The fire slayer roared as the man's body turned into shadows and started to surround him.

"As long as Acnologia exists, there is no future!" Future Rogue hissed in hatred as he circled around Natsu. "Which is why I have come here to create it!" He then launched a light attack into the air, missed Natsu's face by a millimeter but still enough to surprise him and made him lose his balance and fell off Motherglare's back.

"Kukuku" Rogue laughed mockingly as Natsu grabbed Motherglare's scale and tried to hang on.

"Frosch…?" Natsu suddenly said "What happened to Frosch?"

"He's dead." Future Rogue answered blankly, without showing any emotion.

"But here, he's still alive, you know." Natsu gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up "But he is in the world of danger now… thank to you."

"Frosch…is going to die…" Future Rogue stated calmly. "Either way…it happens in about a year I think..."

"How could you not protect him? He's still alive now!" Natsu roared angrily at the man who came from the future.

"Regardless…I'm no longer the man that plays around with cats." Future Rogue smirked at Natsu and prepared for another attack.

"You son of a… " Natsu roared rushed towards Rogue with all of his might.

"You are mere strangers to despair…what would you know?" Future Rogue growled as he summoned currents of light and dark threads. "Even though I've finally gotten my hands on some 'Hope'...you continue to stand in my way!"

"Your so called 'Hope' is to throw the past into despair!?" Natsu yelled as he dodged Rogue's attack, continuing to charge forward and brushed away the pain on his cheek when a light thread scratch it, ,causing blood to trickle down his face.

"Equality for everyone is nothing but a pipe dream!" Future Rogue roared with anger. "Grow up, Natsu DRAGNEEL!"

"Even if that's true... We all have the right to choose our own future..." Natsu bellowed and took a strong jump "We should be allowed to walk the paths that we choose...not the future you've decided for us!"

" **NATSU!** " Atlas Flame roared as he brought his fist back _._ The fire dragon slayer himself then tool a strong jump into the air

"We don't need to know what's coming tomorrow..." Atlas slammed his fist onto Natsu's feet, launching him forward, boosted his spell by his own hellfire"It's so that we can live today to the fullest!" Natsu finished as he tackled Future Rogue, and his attack combined with Atlas's flame caused a huge explosion to occur on the sky and launched Motherglare down.

"That's what I call sturdy…" Lucy gasped as she took a break. She had been trying to destroy the gate but it just wouldn't budge, even in the slightest.

"I didn't think it'd be this un'moo'vable." Taurus commented as he held his axe in frustration

"Eh…? Is that…?" Yukino gasped and everyone looked up as a dark shape flew right towards them. Motherglare's body crashed into the gate and completely shattered it.

"The Gate broke!" Happy cried out in happiness as he threw his paws into the air.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw the dragon slayer standing over his now defeated opponents.

"Unbelievable...the Maginium alloy gates were..." Arcadious gasped with shock as he stared at the destroyed gate.

"What happens how...?!" Hisui asked in worry.

"In theory, the gates shouldn't be usable in the future anymore." Yukino nodded her head "In other words...Rogue has no means to come to the present."

"History...will rewind." Carla stated as the body of Motherglare glowed in a bright light.

"It appears I must return, to my own time." Atlas Flame announced as his own body started to glow.

"What...is this...?!" Zilconis growled in shock as he looked at his glowing body.

"The dragon's body is...?" Laxus watched in surprise, as all around the city, the same was happening to every dead and alive dragons. The mages all cheered out happiness at their victory, glad that everything was finally over.

"They're starting to vanish...?!" Wendy stared at the dragon in awe.

"By some puny humans...!" The dragon roared as he slammed his claws down in frustration, causing both slayers to dodge his attack. "Even though you're worthless humans!"

"I'm sorry." Hisui said in a small voice as she walked towards the dragon.

"Look out!" Wendy said as she noticed Hisui walking through the smoke and dust Zilconis made with his claws.

"I'm the one responsible for the construction of the gates." She spoke once she stood before Zilconis, putting her hand over her chest "I'm the one that caused a disruption of your flow of time. You, who lived 400 years in the past and us, who live in the present. We...were never meant to have any conflict with each other. The one who made it all spin out of control, was I."

"And you are...?" Zilconis growled as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hisui E. Fiore." The princess introduced herself.

"Hisui?"

"Yes...the same as the color of your body, Jade."

"The same...you say?" Zilconis asked.

"Yes, the very same." Hisui then made a small smirk. "Huh...Jade dragon."

"Jade dragon..." Zilconis mused at the name as he stroked his chin. "It's got a nice ring to it..." Suddenly the light got brighter and caught his attention. "AH-god damn it! Shit, I got tricked! I'm gonna...!" He didn't get to finish his sentence before his spirit was sent back to his own time.

"I will never forget you...Natsu Dragneel." On the sky, Atlas Flame murmured as he looked at the young dragon slayer, and almost saw his dear friend Igneel from the boy.

"Thanks for the help, Uncle." Natsu replied, closing his eyes as the dragon disappeared in a flash.

"They're gone." Lucy smiled and the rest of the guilds roared in celebration as the dragons all disappeared before opening it and looked at Future Rogue, as his body started glowing "The Rogue I know...won't turn into 'you'."

"Shadows..." Future Rogue muttered. "The shadows...they're trying to consume me...they've come for me...time and time again. The darkness within me...is permanent. And the day I lost Frosch...I became one...with the shadows."

"Frosch won't die." Natsu told him with a firm tone "I will vouch for that."

"In one year's time, make sure to tell 'me'...to protect Frosch...in a year's time." Future Rogue begged before he disappeared back to his time. "Or Frosch...will be killed." Inside the castle, Future Lucy's body also glowed and she disappeared, returned to the future and warmly welcomed by the group that she called her family.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked as she fluttered up to her partner.

"Yeah," Natsu nodded his head while looking around "but where is Naru…"

He immediately got his answer when something crashed down to the ground next to him, followed by a massive fist of a dragon that coated in pure crimson energy. A massive shockwave that shook the entire city was created, blowing away almost anything that were around in two hundred feet radius. Natsu grabbed Lucy and Happy and sealed her away from the energy released from the powerful iron fist attack, as Laxus sealed the princess and Wendy away with his own body, but all of them was soon blown away into the air and landed roughly down to the ground several feet away.

"Naruto-sama!" Yukino cried, as she saw the man lying on the ground underneath Medreth's fist, his face bloody before she was sent away as well.

"How is that possible?" Sting cried out in shock at the sight of Medreth the dragon king "I thought all the dragon was sent to the future?"

"No… Naruto-kun!" Mira and Jenny cried out as they both rushed to that direction.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and soon cough up blood as he could feel the bones, organs in his body completely shattered. The Dragon sure knew how to take its opportunity to take him down. When Naruto decided to lower his guard and turned away when his body started glowing, thinking that there was no point of fighting when Medreth was going to return to the future again, it launched a breath attack directly at his body and cut his connection with Kurama, refusing to return to the past by sheer power alone.

"To think…" Naruto smirked at the gigantic dragon "You're able to resist the power of time itself, Medreth… You sure are a monster." He gritted his teeth in pain as Medreth slammed another fist down his body.

" **I will have to give you credit, foolish human. Not even Acnologia was able to leave this much damages onto my body… you sure are something else.** " Medreth smirked " **But then again, you're just that… a mere human can never be able to defeat a dragon.** "

"Well, when you don't have any proper fight like this in years, shit happens." Naruto smirked and closed his eyes as his body was then wrapped in golden energy again, and Kurama materialized with his mouth opened wide for a massive Bijuudama, his hands grabbed Medreth's wrist to stop him from escaping "But then again, a mere dragon can never be able to defeat a god!" Kurama then launched the attack into Medreth's gut and sent him into the air while crying out in pain.

The Kyuubi stood up as Naruto snapped his eyes opened as the Bijuudama exploded several miles away from them. While his right eyes remained unchanged, his left eyes took a different features, with ripple-like pattern that spread over the eyeball, with red sclera and irides, containing a pattern of nine tomoe.

Purple flames than flared around his body, going from his legs to his upper body and started forming into a gigantic pieces of a set of armor, giving the fox the appearance of a gigantic powerful and mighty warrior, with the helmet then formed last and featured a long tengu nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth, three gaps on each of its cheeks and one additional gap on its chin, revealed only Kurama's mouth and his ears.

Kurama then raised his hand and formed a sphere, which then formed into a sword with purple energy blade. Holding the sword with both hands, Naruto and Kurama then jumped into the air, heading to Medreth's fallen body before slashing his sword in a swing toward the neck, decollating his head from his body.

The former dragon king's body and its separated head crashed down in a booming sound, and Naruto soon returned to the ground as well and allowed Kurama to stand tall with the bloody sword in his hand. Mages across the city looked at him in awe, mouth wide agape because of the display in power.

With a blink, Naruto's left eyes returned to normal.

" **GAHHH!** " Kurama roared out before he as well as the purple armors disappeared, but the sight of the powerful beast… a god would never be forgotten.

It's over… the Grand Magic Game, the uncompleted Dragon Festival… it's all over.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 18**_

* * *

 _ **No author's note this time… let's us all memorize this very moment together.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Royal Banquet and Naruto's decision.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I got a twitter now! I will start updating stories status and random anime stuffs, possibility topics to discuss about anime/manga/ even fanfictions and stuffs like that… Let's make it worldwide and interest guys.**_

 _ **Go check it or visit my page for further information.**_

 _ **Oh, looking for beta-readers to wash the grammar-errors in the past chapters.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi and Eileen Belserion.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 19**_

"Do I really...need to wear such gaudy clothes?" Yukino asked hesitantly, crossing her arms underneath her ample chest as she took a look at herself in the mirror. The white haired Celestial Mage was wearing a long, teal color dress with fluffy neckline and a matching color ribbon around her neck. The black rose ornament on the left side of her head was replaced with a white one.

It had been several days since the Grand Magic Games of the year X791 and the battle against dragons had ended, with the death of several dragons as well as the former Dragon King Medreth, the King of Fiore had allowed the citizens of Crocus to return to their home, as they were evacuated long before the first dragon came through the Eclipse Gate and for the most part, and the city of Crocus was back to normal. Most people didn't believe that it was dragons that caused all those unthinkable destructions around the city, and believed it to be the works of a single mage, which they were right in some way because it was Future Rogue who caused all of it.

Fortunately for them, with the help of Naruto and his clones, there were no serious casualty other than the deaths of a few guards and citizens that chose to stay instead of leaving like they. Many buildings were damaged from the dragons assault, but reparation were going very well.

But the main talking point of the town was the huge banquet being held at Mercurius, where the King was holding a celebration for the Grand Magic Games.

"Yeah! They look great on you." Lucy smiled giving the girl a thumbs up while Wendy just stared at her with a small smile of her own. Both of them were almost in their robes, with Lucy's being a long, pink dress and the sky maiden's being a rather simple, white but with black outlines dress.

The girls of Fairy Tail were in their own changing room, dressing up for the great banquet that was going to take place twenty minutes from then.

"You look beautiful Yukino." Mira added, pretty much in her bra and panties

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna wailed as her fingers fumbled with the laces on the backside of her corset "Help me out here!" Apologizing quickly, Mira went to help her younger sister, tying the knot before going back to put on her red dress.

"But to think that the King of Fiore himself and the Princess Hisui is really holding this party just for us." Wendy then spoke up with a small smile, holding a pair of bows in her hands.

"I heard that up until now, they've never invited a single mage into their castle like that." Levy pointed out "So we should consider ourselves really lucky then."

"Well, I guess after everything we have been through," Lucy shook her head as she tied her hair up behind her head with a pink ribbon "I guess, I believe that it's something we truly deserve." Erza, who only needed to use requip to dress herself in an elegant black and red dress, sighed before saying.

"But we both know that Naruto is the one who fought the hardest." She said and the other girls fell into silent as the battle between Naruto and Medreth as well as his fight against more than twenty dragons, who were one by one taken down by him, were replayed in their mind. His power was something that had completely gone out of their imagination, and in a brief moment when they stood looking at the gigantic nine-tails fox wearing a full-body armors and a gigantic sword in hand, they all thought they were standing in the presence of a powerful and mighty god "If it wasn't for him, we would have lost that battle the moment it started. None of the dragon slayers were able to slay a dragon, and yet he…" she then made a frown on her face "Thirty dragons, including Medreth the first dragon who claimed the title of Dragon King and not to mention an army of miniature dragons that could easily kill all us if Naruto's clones weren't there to help us."

"That was not a battle we could win." Mira agreed while nodding her head. She knew that Naruto was strong, as he had always showed everyone a new level of power each time he got into a battle, but Mira would never think that he was THAT strong. They had a lot of troubles in fighting against a single dragon and yet Naruto was able to handle more than twenty powerful dragons all by himself, killed many of them before finishing the dragon king Medreth, who was known for his power that completely far surpassed Acnologia.

"Erza-sama, I heard that he was summoned by the Magic Council." Yukino turned her head to Erza and asked "Is he going to be alright?"

"Don't worry Yukino." The scarlet head mage smiled before shaking her head "Master Makarov was with him and he settled things down with the council pretty quickly. He also said that Naruto was going to attend the party tonight, so we shouldn't worry too much about it." She then shrugged her shoulder with a sigh "Though, as usual he refused to at first, but Master Mavis and Makarov managed to convince him."

"I see…" Yukino let out a smile in relief after hearing that "I'm glad."

Once they were ready the girls of Fairy Tail hurried to the ballroom of Mercurius Castle, where the party was being hosted in. Nearly everyone was already there, dressed up in elegant robes for the great banquet. The air was filled with laughter as the mages from different guilds talked and smiled to each other like they were already long time friends, becoming closer than ever after fighting side by side in an all out war against dragons. It didn't take the girls long to join in with the rest of Fairy Tail in the middle of the elegant ballroom, where all the guilds were having a meeting then.

Lucy and the other girls walked in wearing beautiful dresses that were perfectly suited for the occasion. Men were drooling as the Fairy Tail girls went by. Lucy gasped at the sight of the castle's dining hall swarming with mages, "Wow! This is awesome!"

"Amazing…" Wendy gasped as it was the first time she had ever been in a place like that.

"Oh, the girls are finally here!" Elfman exclaimed and waved them over towards where the Fairy Tail guys were at.

Erza picked up a glass of wine and started looking around, and couldn't help but notice that Natsu and Naruto were missing.

"That look really bad on you party." Gray said as he turned his head to look at Gajeel. That insult was actually for Natsu, but for some reason the guy wasn't here so he directed it to another dragon slayer, just for fun.

"Well, at least I'm wearing clothes." Gajeel glared back, gesturing to Gray's distinct lack of clothing.

"Gray, where are Natsu and Naruto-kun?" Mira asked the question everyone was wondering.

"Naruto is over there, talking with the masters" Gray turned his head around slightly to point his thumb at Naruto, who was Makarov and Mavis, talking to them but with a small smile on his face, which was quite rare considered his personality. Though, unlike the others mage attending the banquet in the ballroom, Naruto was wearing an orange jacket with black stripes outside of a white shirt and black pant, pretty normal compared to the other "Flame brain? I have no idea."

"Now that you mention it, I don't see Natsu around either." Elfman nodded his head before grabbing the folk and started shoving foods into his mouth much to the girls' disgust "If you're a man! The gotta pig out!"

"This meat's awesome!" Gray said while eating a piece of ham, his pants mysteriously disappeared as well leaving him in nothing but his black underwear.

"Bring on the booze!"

"Cana! Need I remind you, we're inside the castle!" Macao pointed his hand at the daughter of Fairy Tail's Ace, who completely ignored him and poured the beer into her mouth.

"Well, we're at a party after all." Erza shrugged and Mira giggled "Let them have fun, it's not every day we get to tap into these kinds of thing."

"To think we'd be able to set foot in the castle one day." Makarov smiled as he sat beside a fellow tiny old man, Yajima, a cup of beer in hand and appeared to be quite drunk. "I feel like my life has been completed."

"It's good to live a long life." Yajima-san agreed and they tapped their cups together in cheers.

"Naruto!" Makarov turned his head to look at Naruto, holding his cup of beer out "What are you standing there for? C'mon, grab some drink and get drunk! It's party tonight! Go and have fun, you know that you deserve that after killing a group of dragons in a badass armor!" beside him, Yazima nodded his head in agreement with a small smile. Naruto then turned his head to look at the master for a second before sighing.

"Need I remind you that I can't get drunk?" The sixth master only waved his hand around before going back to drink his beer, ignored Naruto who then turned away and looked at the group of Fairy Tail mage not to far from him "Still throw a party after the entire city was nearly destroyed, how optimist of them!" He commented.

"Relax Naruto," Mavis giggled and tried to poke him on his arm, but of course as a spirit her fingers passed through him "Let the kids have some fun with you, it's not every day that they have to fight an army of dragons, especially after exhausting themselves in a battlefield." She then lowered her voice and looked at him "Have you forgotten how powerful and different you are from them?"

"Seven dragon slayers… seven fucking weak dragon… and yet none of them were able to slay at least one." Naruto stated emotionlessly and Mavis lowered her face "How…"

"Disappointed?"

"Pathetic." Naruto shook his head "It's the right word, Mavis." The first master of Fairy Tail sighed longingly. Naruto then glanced away from the girl and spot a familiar blonde among the crowd of people, pushing through them with her head turning around as if she was looking for someone. Men tried to approach her and invited Jenny for a drink, but she refused and kept searching for him, her expression slowly became disappointment.

Naruto kept a straight face for a few second then dropped it and made a small smile. It was Jenny, dressed in a tradition Kimono consisted of a dark pink haori and black hakama, completely different from her usual fancy dresses but it didn't make Miss Fiore any less beautiful. Mavis turned her head at the direction Naruto was looking and smiled when she saw Jenny.

"It's a party right? Maybe I should go and enjoy it too." Mavis spoke as she then took a few steps back "Makarov is right, go and have some fun Naruto, you deserve it." After saying that, she floated away while humming a soft tune.

"Yeah, as if a ghost could enjoy a party." Naruto muttered sarcastically "Now if you excuse me master." The blond said to Makarov, though he doubted Makarov would acknowledge it, because he was getting as drunk as hell, before silently approaching Jenny, gently poking her on the shoulder to get her attention "Hey there beautiful." He greeted his girlfriend with a smile after she turned around to face him.

"Naruto!" Jenny's face immediately brightened up and she threw her arms around his neck, bringing herself to him in a tight hug "I was looking for you everywhere and thought you didn't come."

"Well, I intended to." Naruto shrugged, making Jenny pout "But I then remembered that I had a beautiful girlfriend that would come to this banquet as well." He then put her hand on her hip and pulled Jenny close to him "And since she is so beautiful, I believe I should be here to make sure that no man is going to make a move on her." The two of them then kissed, putting their lips on each other for several seconds before pulling back.

"Aw~, such sweet words from you." Jenny smiled seductively while moving her index finger on his chest "Strong and charming… I believe I should try to prevent you from being taken away from other women as well." She turned her eyes slightly to the left and looked at Mira, who was talking with her sister Lisanna and Yukino and couldn't help but comment about the similarities between the two of them.

"Well, before trying to do that, how about a dance?" Naruto asked as she motioned his head to the dance floor, where some couples were dancing to the slow music. Naruto then offered his hand to Jenny and she took it before letting him guide her into the middle of the slowly dancing people.

 _Line Break_

"Lucy-san" Said the princess of Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore as she approached Lucy. Like the other female attending the banquet, she was dressed in an elegant dress with lot of white flower decoration, hence her last name Fiore.

"Ah! Princess Hisui!" Lucy immediately put down a piece of dessert she had in hand before addressing the princess, wiping her mouth with a napkin. After splitting up from the others she made her way to the buffet table to see what kinds of treats the palace's chefs had to offer.

"So it is you! From the Heartfillia Group's..." Hisui smiled, acknowledging Lucy's last name.

"Ahaha..." Lucy laughed as she nervously rubbed the back of her head "I used to be but... that's a long time ago princess."

"I was a friend of your father's. Even though he helped me out so much...I caused you all that trouble." Hisui fiddled with her dress and looked at the ground apologetically.

"I'm a guild mage!" Lucy shook her head and said it to the princess. "I'm used to trouble, it's become my middle name in a way."

"That remind me, where is the young man with the pink hair, he isn't with Fairy Tail today?" Hisui asked as she looked around, searching for the said dragon slayer who was still missing and his whereabouts was still a mystery.

"Now that you mentioned it, I wonder where he went off to." Lucy agreed as she also tried to spot Natsu in the crowd. She wasn't the only one who noticed, the other teammates were also wondering why he hasn't shown up.

"Ah, there must be Naruto Uzumaki." The princess then noticed Naruto with Jenny on the dance floor and pointed out to Lucy, who turned her head at that direction and saw Naruto.

"Yes, it's him." A smile made it to her face when she saw him, Fairy Guardian. It was very rare seeing him like that, on the floor holding a beautiful woman in his arms and slowly moved around to the music.

Though, for some reasons she got the feeling that she didn't like seeing Naruto with Jenny pretty much.

"I can't help but notice that he seems to be a little distant to Fairy Tail, doesn't he?" Hisui said before looking at Lucy "The dragons slayer, that is what people who know about the attack call him."

"Yes… but we like to call him Fairy Guardian more." Lucy smiled "Naruto can be a little distant to us sometime, but he's a Fairy Tail Mage at heart and really care for us, as well as the members of the other guilds. Naruto can be funny sometime, but… well, most of the times his jokes and sense of humor can turn out to be some serious insults and humiliations to the others." Lucy chuckled somewhat nervously at that, as she could remember very clearly how sick his sense of humor is.

"I see…" Hisui nodded her head "You seem to know a lot about Naruto-san, aren't you?" Hisui then brought up a hand to hide her giggle "By any chance, that you like him in a special way?" Lucy blushed madly after hearing that question, and immediately tried to defend herself by a lot of reasons, most weren't even heard by the princess "Relax Lucy-san, I was just kidding."

"Princess, please don't joke something like that…" Lucy breathed out a sigh in relief while chuckling nervously.

After the dance, Jenny was snatched away by her teammate at the Grand Magic Game, leaving Naruto alone wandering around all by himself. The people, mostly mages, greeted him warmly and thanked him for his effort during the battle against dragons, some even asked him for a drink and the girls ganged up around him to have him spend time with them, which he politely refused of course before Jenny could see. The high-class civilians, meanwhile, looked at him nervously with a hint of fear in their eyes, which was something expectable considered what he had pulled during the final moment of the battle to slay Medreth. Human, no matter what era it was, would always fear the thing that they could not understand and his power, even if it wasn't a half of what he was capable of, was more than enough to terrify them. The magic council had all the reasons to call him over and many asked about his loyalty to humanity.

It was something they wouldn't need to worry about, he had learnt to never oppose humanity but he would also never support it either. The dragons would disturb him to no end, something he had learnt during the Dragon King Festival four hundred years ago, if he ever let them wander around. So Naruto decided to lend human a hand in stopping them, only for his own peace.

"Thank you." Naruto nodded his head as he accepted a glass of wine from one of the maids. The blond then spotted Minerva standing a few feet behind Sabertooth's mages and unlike them, who were cheerfully partying, she was enjoying her drink all alone. During the battle against dragons Naruto had seen Minerva fought alongside with her guildmates and saved many lives with her magic, some of them were the mages that she used to look down on and called weak.

"Why don't you join them?" Naruto asked as he approached her. Minerva heard his voice and turned around to look at him for a few seconds before looking back at her guild.

"I'm not sure," Minerva shrugged. Sting and Rogue were having a drinking contest, while Rufus being their referee, Orga was singing a song and their cats cheering out for them "I have never done something like that… with them before."

"Well, it's pretty simple, just go ahead and challenge them to drink." Naruto advised with a smile "You like to win right? How about winning in competition like that, it will help you strengthen your bond with Sabertooth." Then he sounded more and more like Natsu and Mavis, maybe the final corruption had been finished and now he was one of them, at the dark side.

"I understand that, but…" Minerva then sighed and decided to change the subject, turning her head around to look at him "What are you doing here? I thought you would hang out with Fairy Tail or your girlfriend or something like that."

"Jenny went with Blue Pegasus, it's her guild after all." Naruto shrugged "And Fairy Tail, they're all scattered around already and Natsu has been missing since the start of the banquet." If he was here, Naruto was sure that Natsu would jump right into his face and asked him how to create a gigantic armor like that, or asked if Naruto would ever fight him in that form. Rather than curious about his whereabouts, Naruto just wished that the guy would disappear for a little longer, at least after the party was over "Also, this is a party, better go around than stay put."

"I see… good for you then." Minerva nodded her head with a small smile

"Where's your father?" Naruto asked, looking around to spot any gigantic old man. Truth be told, he wasn't expecting Sabertooth's guild master to be at a place like that. Also, while many guild masters fought alongside with their members, Naruto didn't see Jiemma anywhere.

"He disappeared shortly after the Grand Magic Game ended, simply because his guild was defeated by Fairy." Minerva released a sigh before looking at Sting "They asked me to become the Guild Master. However, I believe that Sting is the better choice for this position because after all, he and Rogue are the ones directly who are inspirited by the way of Fairy Tail. We're still the number two guild of Fiore, so rebuild it from scratches won't be too much of a trouble."

"Good luck with that then." Naruto waved his hand at her before walking away "I better go look for the others, so… see you around, Minerva."

"W-wait…" Minerva then called out to him, making Naruto stop and turned his head around to look at her "Thank you!" she said and bowed her head at him with her hand on her lap.

"Hm? I didn't do anything, did I?"

"If it wasn't for your words, I would have strayed away with my father as well." Minerva said with a low tone "Who know what I would do while being a vengeful bitch."

"Well, my friend was a hateful asshole so yeah… a vengeful bitch are the right words." Naruto nodded his head "Like I said, I will save as many people as I can from following the same path my friend chose many years ago, and I'm glad that you have taken my words to heart. Keep it that way and I'm sure that you will learn how to fully live a happy life."

"I will, thank you." Minerva smiled.

"Go join them and have fun." Naruto said before walking away, leaving Minerva alone for a few seconds before she decided to ask Sting if she could join in their drinking contest as well.

 _Line Break_

"Well well," Naruto said as he approached Erza and Kagura, who were hugging each other with Kagura buried her face between Erza's breasts "It seems you two are on good term."

"Oh hey Naruto." Erza smiled at him and released Kagura, who bowed her head a little to greet Naruto "How're you doing?"

"Good, what about you two?" Naruto asked "I treated most of you guys' wounds, but it's safe to ask if you're okay." Naruto had his clones transferred some of their chakra into the mages that participated in the final days of the Grand Magic Game, to heal their wounds and get them back to their best shapes.

"So it's actually you." Erza widened her eyes a little "I was wondering how our wounds healed so fast like that." Erza said as she looked at her right arm. Kagura made a deep cut there when she removed it from its sheath to fight her seriously, it hurt a lot but the moment Naruto's clone appeared, it disappeared.

"Thank you, Naruto" Kagura smiled at him. In one single night he had been given those two words more than he could remember, so Naruto had gotten used to it (again) by then.

"No need to thank me, all of you were seriously wounded after the Grand Magic Game and since we were up against dragons, you would need to be in the best shape to fight them." Naruto shook his head before saying "Plus, it saved me from some of the trouble of protecting you brats in the battlefield." Kagura was quite taken apart by his words, but Erza only crossed her arms underneath her chest and made a smile.

"Same old Naruto, I guess." She chuckled before asking "By the way Naruto, have you seen Natsu anywhere?"

"Nope." The blond shrugged "Usually he stands out like a sore thumb, this is actually the first."

"Yeah, for him not to show up here… I wonder did something happen…"

"Don't worry, he will be fine." Naruto shrugged "By the way, you two look great in those dresses." Both Erza and Kagura blushed a little at his commendation, and smiled nonetheless.

However, before neither of them could say anything, a certain white haired mage launched herself at Naruto's side and wrapped herself around his arms, flashing him a beautiful smile.

"Hey, Naruto-kun."

"Good evening Mira," He nodded his head back with a small smile, and didn't try to do anything to shrug her off his arm "You're not drunk, aren't you?" noticed the small blush on her cheeks, he couldn't help but ask.

"Of course not, a few glasses of wine won't turn me into a drunk demon." Mira pouted before smiling "Also, it's the first time I have seen you with a glass of wine, finally want to enjoy all the fun a party can bring eh?" Mira asked teasingly "By the way Naruto, do I look good in my dress."

"You always wear a dress you know." Mira pouted again "But yeah, it does look good on you."

' _They completely ignore us_ ' was the thought both Kagura and Erza were sharing as they looked at Naruto and Mira in shock.

"Anyway, how about a…" Mira was about to ask Naruto out for a dance, when suddenly the group of people in front of them was forcefully parted away and a certain model of Blue Pegasus appear, and clearly she wasn't please at what she was seeing.

"Not again Mira" Jenny said as she glared at the demon "How many times do I have to tell you that he is my boyfriend?"

"Tch…"Mira made a distasteful sound while glaring back at Jenny, for the first time the smile had left her face.

"And you Naruto, I take my eyes off you for a few minutes and you're already like this, surrounded by women." Jenny glared at her boyfriend, who only brought his hands up in defense.

"Hey, we…" Erza tried to say, but Jenny ignored it and turned back to glare at Mira "Say something Naruto." She told him as Mira and Jenny started exchanging not so kind words to each other, which clearly reminded Erza of her old day with the white haired demon.

"Well, better let them settle their different than do it myself. Don't just stand there, you two should ignore them and enjoy the party." He gave Kagura his glass of wine "Cheer." and walked away.

"Sigh… I guess we better stay out of this before they start a real fight." Kagura nodded her head rapidly in agreement "You think you can drink that?" Erza asked, pointing at the glass of wine "First time drinker?"

"Y-yes." Kagura nodded her head nervously but immediately put the glass of wine to her lips and drank it all down in one gulp, making Erza look at her in surprise.

"Woah."

"I think I like it." Kagura nodded and licked her lips "Maybe I should grab a few more glasses like this."

 _Line Break_

"Natsu-saaaan!" Sting gleefully said as he held up a bottle of wine, walking around amongst the mages, somewhat drunk from the drinking contest with his partner and their mistress, Minerva "Let's have a drink!"

"Let's do this Natsu-kun!" Lector added cheerily.

"Salamander isn't here." Gajeel stated as he bit into a piece of fried fish. He was totally styled up for the occasion like any men in the room, his usual wild black hair was sleek, tame, and pulled back into a ponytail. He was also wearing a tux, something Levy said really suit him.

"Whaaaat?!" Sting looked at him in shock before it changed into a hurtful expression. "And here I thought I could get close to him!" after witnessing Natsu's power against Future Rogue and Motherglare, Sting was even more determine in defeating the fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. He was thinking about putting a seal on Natsu to close the gap between them, but it seemed his plan failed because Natsu was nowhere to be found.

"Your plan failed huh, Sting-kun." Lector shrugged his shoulders with defeat. "That's too bad."

"Frosch think so too." Frosch agreed.

"Yo, Ryos!" Gajeel said as he greeted Rogue with his past nickname.

"Please, call me Rouge." The shadow dragon slayer said nervously.

"So, about that guy that came here from the future…"

"Truth be told, I'm as clueless as you are Gajeel-san." Rogue rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment before looking back at the iron dragon slayer with a small, but determined smile "But I won't turn into him. I definitely won." Gajeel grinned. The kid he took after many years ago sure had grown up, and less an emo than before.

"Well...I'll settle for Gajeel-san!" Shrugging off the little disappointment, Sting decided to see if the Iron Dragon slayer would take the offer instead. "Let's have a drink!" the white dragon slayer cheered and leaned on Gajeel's shoulder

"Drink? I have this sudden urge to smack you" was the only reply he got from Gajeel.

"He's just a bit clumsy, so please be friend to him Gajeel-san" Lector said while sweat dropping.

"Look like he has lightened up quite a bit, hasn't he." beside him, Minerva said with a smile. Unlike the twin dragon slayers, she was completely fine after the drinking contest. She felt bad that she had threatened him with Lector's life after he nearly killed her father, but the new guild master of Sabertooth shrugged it off like it was nothing and asked her to join them in the contest that she won in the end.

"I've never seen Sting like that before." Sting's comrades, Jura and Rufus also noticed the change in their dragon slayer's behavior but they smiled nonetheless.

"Let's toast to the friendship between the Fairy and Tiger!" Sting announced and he and Gajeel tapped their cups together.

"Yukino!" Frosch exclaimed suddenly, making them turn their heads to see the girl who was walking toward them beside Lucy and Lisanna "Look Rogue, there is two Yukino." Lisanna clearly didn't know if she should laugh or cry after hearing that.

"I-I'm sorry..." Yukino hastily stated, turning away and headed to the exit of the ballroom as quickly as her legs as possible. "I really shouldn't have come."

"Wait!" Sting said causing her to stop and lowered her head. "Sorry...I didn't know you'd come, Yukino." Sting said as he scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile. "With master gone now, we'll have to start over from scratch. We'll have to rebuild Sabertooth." Yukino stayed quiet as Sing told her his thoughts

"We...We've been quite harsh to you, Yukino." Minerva was never a part of Yukino's humiliation, but she had never agreed with her father's method of punishment, having going through it herself several times in the past "But... I have chosen Sting to be the next Guild Master of Sabertooth, because I want us to become a guild that treasures and values our comrades from now on." She then turned her head to look at Lucy "Also Lucy, I want to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you Lucy… I…" she said apologetically, trying to find the right words to tell the mage she hurt and humiliated in front of everyone.

"Don't worry Minerva." Lucy shook her head with a smile "It was just a small tussle between guilds, that's all." Minerva smiled softly after hearing that.

"Why are you saying that to me?" Yukino asked in a soft voice, turning her head back to look at her former guild. After all, joining Sabertooth used to be the thing that she always dreamed about when she was young.

"I guess I'd be asking too much if I said I wanted you to come back..." Sting said. "I mean...I hope we can ask you for your forgiveness."

"Of course!" A boisterous loud voice from across the room spoke up, catching their attention. "What you're asking is far too much!"

"Kagura-sama!?" Yukino gasped as the leader of Mermaid Heel approached them with the rest of the ladies of her Guild followed behind her, walking like they owned the place, with her hands placed firmly on her hip and a giant blush on her face, a sign showing that she was completely drunk.

"I'm taking care of Yukino from now on! Her life belonged to me, she is Mermaid Heel's property now! " Kagura proclaimed loudly so anyone could hear "I will take Yukino and of course I won't take any objections!"

"WHAT!?" The mages of Sabertooth ganged up and cried out in surprise at Kagura's declaration.

"Eh?! Eeh…" Yukino was shocked and clearly didn't know how to respond.

"What?! You're drunk as hell!" Sting retorted while glaring at Kagura

"Shut up!" Kagura responded hastily, giving the man the stink-eye. "Yukino is a Mermaid!"

"Wait up! We can't let this go either." Erza spoke, her arms crossed "Yukino is already wearing the mark of Fairy Tail on her body, rather than a mermaid, she is a Fairy Now There is no way you're going to take her away from us. The rest of the Fairy Tail team joined up. Soon the other guilds which were present like Lamia Scale, Quatro Puppy and Blue Pegasus stepped in for the challenge and even the guild masters started to get riled up and placed bets on their comrades.

The entire palace soon erupted into an uproar as fists flew left and right as the mages clashed with each other over who gets to keep Yukino. The infamous threesome of the Grand Magic Game clashed once again, but this time their battle was all about pinching each other cheeks and pulling on the other hair and tearing each other clothes apart, a very tradition way of fighting between women. Mira and Jenny also took this opportunity to get their argument physical, and neither of them was trying to be gentle about it, knowing each other durable.

Yukino felt to her knees and started crying, but it was not the tears of sadness but the tears of happiness.

"It's nothing to cry about." Naruto said as he approached Yukino from behind. He decided to stay the hell out of this battle, not wanted to be a part of it.

"But Naruto-sama...even if they're kidding, I've never been happier." The Celestial mage smiled through the tears as she turned her head around to smile at Naruto.

"I see" Naruto stated and put a hand on "You're got so many places you can call home now, Yukino…"

"Yes..." Yukino agreed as she looked at what might be considered the rowdiest, largest brawl in the history of mages with a smile on her face.

"No matter what guild you are going to choose, I believ-"

 **Splat!**

"Huh?"

"Oh crap..." Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing once they realized exactly what was happening to Naruto, who was having cake dripping from the top of his head, covering nearly half of his face and only showed his lips, which was slowly turning into a dark and almost sickening smirk.

"Now…" Naruto began as he wiped the cake cream out of his eyes and took as much of them from his head as possible, throwing them down to the ground before purple flame flared around him and solidified into the form of a massive ribcage "Who is the fucker that threw this fucking cake at me?" Naruto asked in a surprising calm manner and a massive skeleton shot out from the ribcage, with muscles appeared and knitted together to form a massive arm. His left eyes, the Rinne-Sharingan flashed dangerously as he glared murderously at them. "You want to fight? You have it, brats! Get ready to pay!"

"Uwaaaah!"

 _Several minute and a massive beating later._

"Tch... noisy little brats" Naruto dusted himself and used a wet towel to clean his head from the cream and the cake, given by Yukino the only one who was spared from his wrath. Behind him, in the middle of the ballroom was a mountain of corpses, made by mage after mage lying on top of each other whimpering weakly, their eyes wide in horror, their fancy suit torn from their own fight and Naruto's Susanno.

"So…strong…" Sting muttered as he dreamed about defeating Natsu and then Naruto.

"The hell is wrong with his power?" Gajeel growled as he kicked Rogue from his body "Get off me Ryos!"

"Now that you all has settled down" Arcadious as he slammed his sword down to get the mages' attention. "His majesty has arrived!" That caused the mages to look up with interest after getting off each other, "For your bravery you have shown during the Grand Magic Tournament and for saving this country from mortal danger. His majesty has come here in person. Pay attention and let's that sink into your heart!" a shadow appeared behind him.

"Your Majesty!" Asuka exclaimed with excitement while her parents smiled. As the curtains parted Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the person striding forward to address them.

It was Natsu…

With the crowd and the cloak of the King of Fiore himself

"What's up bitches!" He cried with a massive grin on his face "All of you! Be at ease!" Natsu ordered before laughing like a maniac, throwing his hands into the air to cheer in excitement "Kaaakaakakakaka!"

"Give that back, Pumpkin!" Mato, in truth was Toma E. Fiore in disguise cried behind him. The entire room dropped their jaws to the ground with their eyes shot wide open in shock as they looked at the salamander of Fairy Tail.

"I'm the king!" The fire dragon slayer pronounced as loud as she could. "I became king!"

"Garou Knights, go." Arcadious growled, his body shaking with anger.

"Y-you're asking the impossible..." Kama stated as the rest of his teammates just shrugged their shoulders nonchalantly in agreement with their leader.

"Take the stick out of your ass!" Natsu ordered, still grinning "Since we won, I'll be king and you can all be my subordinates ahahaha!"

"This is too much! He's always crossing the line." Lucy laughed as the mages noisily enjoyed themselves and partied the night until the early lights of dawn.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Go… my little demon…" Zeref said softly to the small, Satan like demon that was standing on his shoulder, wearing the same toothy grin on his face.

The small creature nodded his head before jumping off Zeref's shoulder and disappeared into the forest. It took him a couple of days to traveled to the destination his master Zeref asked him to go to. He was small, but fast and as a near immortal demon, he could travel many days without needing foods or getting tired.

His destination was a large building located in what appeared to be a barren wasteland, on a floating island taking the shape of a enormous cube. Standing among the rocky landscape, the building takes the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle. The structure itself was very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle were noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenulations, whilst the turrets and roof of the castle were more curved, their balustrade lined with decorative machicolations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments. At the gate to the castle stand two large statues. Surrounding the castle and protruding from the rock were a number of spines, these appearing quite large in size.

The creature looked at the building for a single second before making his way into, as silently as he could, which wasn't a hard task with his size and skill. The small demon got to the top floor and stopped at a small room, his eyes widened slightly in curiosity when he heard lustful moans came from the room at the other side of the door.

The demon took a strong jump and got onto the doorknob, reaching its spear-like tail into the keyhole and unlocked the door without too much of a trouble. The door then opened on itself, and the one who were having that time of their life on the single bed, completely covered with dark color curtains in the middle of the room was too lost in lust to even feel that the door was opened. The single sources of light within the room were the candles, but the Satan like demon didn't need them to avoid the objects that were scattering on the floor.

As he climbed on the bed, using his claw to grab on the silky sheet, there was a voice "How about I double your sense of pleasure?" followed after that was a loud moan of pleasure. Judging by the tones of their voices, they were both female and had been going at it for awhile then.

"Kyoka-sama…"

"It's time for you to return the favor, Sayla…" the creature lifted the curtain up and jumped in and made a sound with his mouth.

"It would be my…" but the girl who was rolled to stay on top heard the sound and snapped her head to the side, looking down and widen her eyes in surprise when she saw the tiny, black demon standing on the bed, looking at her with a grinning face "Y-you…are…"

"It couldn't be…" The other said in bewilderment at the sight of the creature "Zeref-sama's messenger…" light was brought to the dark room when the candles that were blown away was lighted up again magically, giving view to the two women that were lying on top of each other, with sweats covering their naked bodies.

The first, the one who was lying on the bed, had a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human and half-aviary characteristics. She had a slender build, yet possessing an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Her hair were green, and flowed freely down her back, with the top jutting out in various directions and two strands framing her face. Her hands took the form of sharp and scaly talons, and her feet were bird-like.

The second, the one who was kneeling was an exceptional beautiful young woman with dark purple, almost black hair, matching color eyes and two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Her body was voluptuous, with curves at all the right place and breasts that were even bigger than the other demon, but nonetheless she had a less demonic-appearance than her partner.

The black demon pointed his hand at Sayla, letting them know that she was the one who would receive the message.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" The black haired girl, Sayla asked as she let the demon jumped onto her hand. The demon opened his mouth, filled with sharp teeth and began telling her the message the dark mage Zeref wanted to send to her, but in an ancient language that human wasn't capable of understanding. Sayla's eyes snapped wide open even before the creature managed to finish his message. This also shocked the bird-like woman, Kyoka as well "I see… thank you." She smiled softly and let the demon down before standing up and removed herself from Kyoka "I'm so sorry Kyoka-sama, but I guess we will have to end it here." She bowed her head at the superior demon and got off the bed, picking her clothes up and walked to stand in front of a mirror.

"Well, aren't you excited?" Kyoka muttered with a hint of distastefulness and jealousy in her tone, but Sayla couldn't catch it "After all this year and Zeref-sama suddenly gives you that order, how strange."

"It's a sign, Kyoka-sama." Sayla said as she put the white hairband onto her head to separate her front bangs "Zeref-sama must has given me that order because he believes that Sayla has some uses to master again." She said excitedly and fixed her hair, wanted it to look as perfect as possible.

"Well, wasn't he the one who abandon you in the first place?"

"Unlike you and the others, Kyoka-sama, I'm not born with the purpose of returning to Zeref-sama." Sayla shook her head "My only purpose is to live for master, to protect him and to serve him, as long as he still finds some uses in me." She then smiled "And master didn't abandon me, he told me to leave him and lived my life to the fullest with my kind, that he didn't want me to be a part of a life which he called… um…" Sayla paused for a second before saying "A shit show and for that matter, I'm very grateful." She put a hand on her chest while saying that. There was no need for her to be given such kindness like that, and yet master was so kind to her.

"Who is this man anyway…?" Kyoka asked out loud "Why is he so respected by Zeref-sama, to the point he would create you just for him."

"I'm sure that you'll meet him soon, Kyoka-sama." Sayla put on her beige-colored leopard-printed kimono and black stockings "Because of the plan Tartarous is plotting."

"Which one Sayla?" Kyoka asked and Sayla stopped what she was doing to look at the ground with a hint of horror "The plan to wipe out magic from this world and create a perfect world for us Etherious Demons, or the one Zeref-sama told us to make in case he…"

"Don't Kyoka-sama…"Sayla shook her head "I don't want to talk about it."

"Whenever you are talking about him and this 'plan', you're always like this Sayla." Kyoka titled her head to the side and smiled at the horned girl "I wonder… what is he going to say when he learns that his precious demon took a part in the plan that is going to kill him." Sayla only lowered her head and continued to dress up. She didn't want to say anything at that matter, and tried not to think too much about it.

"I will take my leave now, Kyoka-sama." Sayla said as she walked to the door, the Satan demon walked ahead "I'm very grateful for our time together here, but this will be our end. It's time for me to return to my one and only master." After that, Sayla bowed her head to Kyoka and disappeared behind the door.

"Tch…" Kyoka gritted her teeth and bit onto her claw finger, glaring at the air before her in jealousy. Sayla was her best lover, and now she left her and went to a man instead.

Just who is this man.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 19**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Phew! I hope you like this chapter and sorry for delivering it so late like that. But after three chapter in a row to end Eclipse Arc I'm sure that I deserve a break, right?**_

 _ **This chapter is mainly focus on the Great Banquet and some developments for the girls, most of this chapter are cannon folders so Naruto's decision about wherever or not should he leave Fairy Tail and disappear from the world again will take place in the next chapter.**_

 _ **I already decided the choice he is going to take, but it's not going to hurt if I get to see your opinion about this.**_

 _ **I will call a vote and so please check out my profile for this. Should Naruto leave Fairy Tail? Yes and No. Vote for it so I can see your opinion about this.**_

 _ **You can also vote through reviews, because I will count the vote in the reviews as well.**_

 _ **I hope you like the last screen with Sayla… and now the demon has appeared! What is her connection with this 'master' and exactly who is she talking about (I guess, you have figured it out who right XD), and what is this plan aside from Tartarous' plan of creating a perfect world for demon? You're going to find out very soon in the future chapter.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW! I finally reached 100+ reviews per-chapter again! Keep the reviews coming guys! I would be sad if this chapter cannot get more reviews than the last chapter.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

* * *

 _ **P/S: Remember to vote!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A new story has been published. Devil Sharingan. A Naruto and High School DxD crossover but with Itachi as the main character, inspirited by the Sharingan of The Crimson Princess.**_

 _ **Go check it out if you like Naruto and DxD crossover, but with Itachi as the main character.**_

 _ **You can find that story in my profile.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi and Eileen Belserion.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 20**_

"You're still here?"

Naruto asked as he approached the legendary dark mage that were sitting on the ground in a kneeling posture. It was the morning after the Great Banquet, and top six strongest guilds of Fairy Tail were all on their way back to their town and guild, leaving the capital of Fiore, Crocus with a promise of keeping in touch and helping each other out when the time come. As the winner of Grand Magic Game, Fairy Tail was given luxurious horses drawn carriages to take them back to Magnolia, the town where their guild building residing.

With Hiraishin, he could get back to Fairy Tail in the matter of second, so the blond decided to pay Natsu's older brother another visit before he decided to leave his spot at the forest near the Domus Flau.

"I saw your battle with Medreth and the dragons, Naruto." The dark mage spoke up, turning his head to look at Naruto "Now I know why he disappeared and never returned like the other dragons four hundred years ago." Zeref was impressed at what Naruto could do. From the day Zeref learnt about Naruto's power, he believed that there was nothing he could do to stand a chance against Naruto, even with Alvarez, the empire that he built with a sole purpose of defeating Acnologia. Naruto was currently the only being in this world had the power to kill Zeref, as the dark mage once wished Naruto to end his life to stop his suffering but of course, the blond immortal refused, saying that it wasn't his place to decide who should or shouldn't die.

Naruto's power was nothing less than godly, yet he had never tried to play the role of a god in human's eyes before. Much like him, most of the time Naruto preferred a peaceful life, where he was completely separated from the rest of the world.

To ensure that no one was going to stand between him and his goal, Zeref chose to have a common friendship with the blond immortal and fortunate for him, Naruto didn't have any problem of seeing the world annihilated and then rebuilt after that, as long as it wasn't going to bother him.

"You can say that I was doing you a favor as well, Zeref." Naruto said as he leaned his back against a tall tree "Acnologia is more than a handful for any mage, even for someone like you. With Medreth back, humanity, even you and Alvarez would never stand a chance against him."

"I could see that." To be able to make Naruto use his stronger forms to successfully kill him like that, Medreth was indeed no ordinary dragon "Do you know that Acnologia is Medreth's dragon slayer?" Naruto didn't say anything, only snickered "The Dragon King was too proud of his power and position to take part in a pointless event like that himself, so he taught a human his magic so that man could participate in the dragon king festival for him."

"I could see the similarities in their magic." Naruto nodded his head "But in the end, Acnologia is just a weak little lizard. He would never stand a chance against his teacher." A single shockwave from an explosion caused by his weaker Bijuudama was more than enough to blast the black dragon of Apocalypse away and yet against Medreth, Naruto's strongest attacks in his Kurama's chakra mode could do nothing more than leave a few scratches on its scales. That alone spoke volume of how powerful the Crimson dragon of Apocalypse was.

"Now that it was all over," Zeref then asked "When are you planning to leave Naruto?" an amused smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he then looked at Zeref.

"What? Afraid of me here to stop your plan of destroying the entire world?" the dark mage didn't reply, only turned his head away but that was enough for Naruto to know what he just said wasn't something Zeref was expecting for an answer for his question "Don't worry Zeref, if I want to stand against your plan, you're as good as dead, but dead is what you want after all. Plus, I cannot randomly disappear like that. It takes time you know or else they, especially those Fairy brats will the freak hell out because of my sudden disappearance." If Naruto was going to stand with Fairy Tail against Zeref and his empire in the upcoming war, he would have to kill the dark mage…. he wanted to stop the war from happening, Naruto would have to kill him as well. Either way, standing against the emperor of Alvarez Empire meant that he would have to kill Zeref, and that was exactly what he wanted. Zeref and Mavis were well known for their tactician minds, so if he wasn't carefully then Naruto would definitely get caught in their plans.

"It's good to know that… also Naruto, I think it's time for you reunite with…" the smile on Zeref's face then disappeared and turned into a frown "She is here?"

"Who is here?" Despite asking that, Naruto turned his head to his right and spotted the unmistakable flowing blonde hair and pink dress belonged to the first master of Fairy tail, Mavis Vermilion, who was floating on the air above them but slowly lowering herself down.

"So this is where you are, Naruto…" Mavis said with a small smile before turning to look at Zeref "So you were watching the Grand magic games after all. Zeref." Mavis spoke as she touched her feet down behind him. Naruto, decided to remain silent and let Mavis and Zeref had their reunion, even though he was sure that it wasn't going to turn out well.

"I can neither see nor hear you… But I know. You're there, Mavis." The dark mage made a small smile.

"7 years ago you were near me." Mavis said, but rather emotionlessly.

"You were near me 7 years ago." Zeref repeated, lowering his head.

"Are you still looking for a place to die?" She asked him as she stood behind him "Asking Naruto to kill you again, aren't you?" Naruto's friendship with her magic teacher wasn't something Mavis didn't know about, because after all he did send many years on Tenrou Island with her as his only friend. She learnt a lot about him, in return Naruto also learnt everything about her. Mavis was the one of the only beings in this world knew the truth about Naruto.

"There is no need for that, you know that Naruto will never play the role of the reaper. It's already been decided on where I am going to die." He told her with a small shake of his head "For many hundreds of years...I have watched the end of eras. The fighting, and evil of people. I keep hoping that every new era will be cleansed of those." He released a heavy sigh, " How many times has it been...People keep making the same mistakes."

"But still people keep on living." Mavis commented with a sad expression on her face

"They're not living, in a sense." Zeref turned around to look at the tiny guild master. "I'm no longer the existence you can love… known as a man." Naruto knew about their little history together in the past, and in any chances, he wished that he would never be put in the same place as they were.

"Have you already stopped waiting?" Mavis asked him as the dead leaves started to flutter to the ground due to Zeref's magic power.

"Yes I have." The man said as he stood up, turning around to face Mavis. "This is the conclusion I came to after 7 years of thinking. If the world keeps rejecting me then I will deny this world."

"But Fairy Tail will reaffirm this world."

"This will be a gift from me, Mavis, rebalancing and allowing this world to resurrect."

"Will there be fighting?" Mavis looked at him with a sad frown.

"No." Zeref spoke before looking up, glaring at her with cold and murderous gaze. The entire part of forest the three of them were currently in withered away and died off as the Ankhseram curse from Zeref. Only Naruto was the only living being left, as the curse could hardly make him feel anything at all "It will be a one-sided annihilation. I can't allow anyone to be kept alive."

"Fairy Tail will stop you." Mavis stated firmly, returning his glare with one of hers. "You'll be the one annihilated."

"I might be Mavis… but don't think that you're going to win just because you managed to get Naruto out of Tenroujima." The feeling of Zeref's powerful curse disappeared, as his expression returned to normal. Mavis couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Zeref's words "I know what you're trying to do. You want to have him fight with Fairy Tail, stand with them against me, because he's the only one capable of stopping this annihilation." The first guild master of Fairy Tail closed her eyes "Unfortunately for you, he…"

"This is where you're wrong, Zeref." Mavis' eyes slowly opened and she said gently with a soft smile "It's never been my intention to bring Naruto back to this world to fight for me, for Fairy Tail." The petite blonde shook her head "I know you're planning to leave Naruto, and there is nothing I, or Fairy Tail can do to stop you." Those words had caught Naruto's attention and he couldn't help but turn his head to look at her "We've been friends for many decades, Naruto, ever since we met on my, our Island Tenrou. You might consider me a spirit, a being that you can befriend with without the need to care about time, but to me, you're more than just a friend… I have been watching, listening, and looking up to you this whole time. You're like a family member, a brother that I wish I had when I was still alive."

"Mavis…"

"And as your little sister, I want you to be happy Naruto, to feel human… to have the feelings of a human that you can only accept once in awhile." Mavis smiled to him.

"So you think Fairy Tail is the answer?" Good work Mavis, she had totally forgot about that he was an immortal. He might be closed to this generation, but about the next the next and the next? The more terrifying thing would be that he grown too close to Fairy Tail that he would view them as his new family, and then many years later, or maybe a couple of years with Zeref and Alvarez behind the scene, he would have to watch them die, right in front of his eyes for whatever the fuck reason was.

"Aren't they?" Mavis beamed "You don't have to believe me, but you of all people should know that you've changed a lot recently." Naruto had to admit, she was right "Your immense regeneration and power stop you, physically, aging normally like a human, keeping you a youthful man forever. Not only did you tell me you became an immortal on your twenty five birthdays and only aware of that fifteen years later but you also wished to remove it so you can live then die normally life a human."

"And as I also told you Mavis…" Naruto released a heavy sigh "I have tried everything… even going as far as sealing away my own chakra network with the most powerful Fuinjutsu and stopped eating anything for months… but after everything, I'm still… this… still living." Naruto said, but widened his eyes when Mavis shook her head with a smile.

"That is where you're wrong Naruto." Mavis said "You tried, not they tried." For the first time, Mavis Vermilion had made Naruto completely speechless "You thought it's your own problem, and started carrying the burden of immortality on your own shoulder, and with time you forgot that there are many people around you that are more than willing to help you." She then made a warm smile with her head titled to the side "and Fairy Tail is one of those very people. This is the era of magic Naruto, this is where miracles, even the most impossible things can happen. Give your brats a try, maybe… just maybe they're the ones who are holding the answer for your problem."

"I… I…" Naruto said before furiously scratching the side of his head "God damn it brat, you really got me there." The blond growled and shot his hand out, hitting Mavis on her forehead and knocked her down to the ground, even though she was a spirit "Shared my problem with the brats? Like hell I could do that." Naruto pointed his finger at Mavis, trying to keep himself as calm as possible "They don't even know what I am, or what trouble they are going to deal with." How could her words affected him that much? Naruto had grown soft on Mavis, there was no denial to that, but there was just something… something else that she mentioned in her speeches for him that kept bugging him the whole time.

"Then tell them, Naruto." Mavis spoke up loudly "You told me right, what stop you from telling them too?"

"Oh, that's because you're a freaking spirit and basically live alone on my island with an imaginary friend, until I brought her back for your own lesbian Shotacon satisfaction." Naruto said sarcastically, making Mavis pout, as she didn't know if she should laugh or cry at that kind of joke "Tch, I have enough of your nonsense speaking Mavis." He said, crossing his arms on his chest and disappeared in a flash of yellow "See you later, Zeref." But not before saying his goodbye to Zeref.

"Not going as plan?" The dark mage asked Mavis softly, as she pushed herself up to her feet and dusted herself off out of habit.

"You noticed, didn't you?" Mavis asked, smiling brightly "That he has changed a lot." Her smile widened when Zeref nodded his head "You know, it's actually not our place to tell Naruto what he should do, as his very existence is something beyond the two of us. You cannot tell him to do nothing in a war that will most likely change the entire world, and I cannot tell him to stand with me in the upcoming fight. It's his own decision, just like how he decided to defend humanity against dragons. Stand with me or stand with you or stay neutral, let him decide it on his own." Mavis said as she turned around to float away "You might no longer care for your life Zeref, but don't take that feeling from Naruto just because he is an immortal like you."

After that, Mavis disappeared, leaving Zeref alone in the middle of the dead forest.

But instead of getting angry or having any negative emotions because of what just happened, Zeref's lips curved up to form into a small, confident smirk.

"You're too naïve Mavis, as naïve as I remember you to be." The dark mage said, keeping the smirk on his face as his eyes darkened "Soon, he'll join me and there is nothing you can do to stop that."

His plan had finally been put into motion, and one of his most valuable creations, an Etherious demon named Sayla, was going to be the first, most important piece of a bigger picture.

 _Magnolia..._

"And now, we have a special item from the mayor of Magnolia to commemorate this special occasion…" The spokesperson said with a smile as he gestured his hand to the mayor, who was clearing his throat to get everyone attention.

"A commemorative item…?" Makarov chuckled nervously with a blush on his face, as he scratched the back of his head "There really isn't any need for that."

"Ahem. Members of Fairy Tail..." The mayor spoke, "please cast your eyes onto this." The entire guild followed his instructions and became completely speechless and awestruck at what they were looking at. "Fairy Tail is the pride of our city. For that we have contributed to the reconstruction of your guild building."

In the hands of many talents labors, with the help of Magnolia's townspeople, Fairy Tail original guild building was finally returned to them, taking the pyramid shape of the first building and consisting of three floors, strongly resembled a castle in appearance, having battlements on top of its two upper floor, while the ground floor consisting of many small, square tiles of different size. Over the battlements several large torches were lined up. Topping the building and the last floor was a small, tower-like dome, which had a pointed roof made of tiles; two more towers were present at both sides of the entrance, these having elongated glass windows running through them and weathercocks shaped like Fairy Tail's symbol on their tile tops. The top floor seemed to be the most bare, while the middle one's front walls were intricately decorated and sported a pair of ornamental windows. The ground floor's roof had a highly decorative balustrade on its top, and the floor itself possessed many small windows lined up its front walls, together with wood reinforcements, while its edges bear large, rectangular wood beams.

Surrounding the main building was a fence composed of stone overtopped by decorated railing, with some pillars over-topped by torches on its length and an open gate giving access to the guild, that possessing an upper part covered in tiles, with railing below it, bearing resemblance to an open portcullis, plus a large sign bearing the guild's name, with ornate decorations above it, including a pair of detailed statues of fairies, each wearing a dress and possessing a pair of wings and elongated ears sitting on their heads, hugging a large wooden sign bearing the guild's name. Lined up the building's sides were two lines of trees; the ones farther from the entrance seemed to be way taller than the others, appearing from behind the balustrades of the ground floor.

"The guild's back to normal!" Natsu smiled in happiness at the sight of Fairy Tail Guild Building, living up to the name of the strongest guild mage of Fiore.

"Mayor, you're really..." Makarov wiped away his tears.

"No, no." The mayor stopped him before he could continue. "Everyone here helped out and fixed it."

"I love this town!" Makarov cried out loudly in joy.

Finally, Mirajane thought to herself as she looked at the guild building with a bright smile, everything was going to be fine from then on, she had repaid the seven years debt to the other members, and brought Fairy Tail back to their former glory, just like how she and everyone of Tenrou Team made their promise before the start of the Grand Magic Game.

"So… this is Fairy Tail." Mira almost jumped when she heard Naruto's voice right next to her. Even Lucy, the one who was standing next to her, was stunned by his sudden appearance "Can't say I'm not impress…"

"Naruto-kun!" Mira said as she put a hand on her chest, calming herself down "Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere."To tell the truth, she wanted to sit with him inside one of the horse drawn carriages that took them back from Fiore to Magnolia, but the blond disappeared as soon as the party was over and she couldn't find him anywhere.

"I went to meet the director of Fiore's Publishing Company," Naruto said as he held a certain orange book up, something that Lucy recognized immediately even though the title was different "To sign the contract, buy the copyright and published my book." He said, making Lucy widen her eyes in shock. It wasn't a lie, because while he went to talk with Zeref and then Mavis, his clone was having a meeting with the ones in charge. Tomorrow, his book was going to be sold all around the world

"Already?" She asked in surprise "B-but… how? I mean… It takes a lot of time to publish the book, right?" As a writer herself, Lucy knew about publishing business, as she had published a few of her self-written novels before, even though nobody other than Naruto, cared to read her book.

"You're right, but don't forget the power of the money." Naruto said, waving his novel around "Plus, they said they really like it and told me it's going to make a fortune… so you get the idea."

"You? An author?" Mira asked in surprise. She knew Naruto read a lot of books, including the ones he borrowed from Lucy, which she wrote herself, but never expected him to be a writer of a… romantic novel, judging by the pink hearts front cover of his book "You're full of surprise, aren't you?" She then added with a thoughtful expression "Just asking, you sure a romantic novel is not going to ruin your image?"

"Well, don't tell anyone this, but this one and the next two were written by my late godfather, I published them under his name 'Jiraiya the Gama-Sennin'" Naruto said as he put the book back into his pocket "I wrote the fourth book, which, is kept by Erza… speaking of… need to tell her that as well…" he muttered before walking away.

"Erza is keeping that one of those Icha-Icha things?" Mira turned her head to ask Lucy.

"Yeah, believe it or not, that series is heavy porn." Mira almost dropped her jaw to the ground in shock "Naruto needed someone to rate his book, and since… well you know Erza has a fondness for porno novels, she might be the best person to judge his first writing."

"I see…" Mira giggled while using her hand to cover her mouth "Never expect something like that from our usually unsocial and cold Fairy Guardian, don't we?" Lucy nodded her head in agreement. She still remembered a few lines she read from the fourth Icha-Icha, because they are still haunting some of her wet dreams lately, and made her all hot and bothered whenever she thought about them "No wonder why Jenny managed to charm him, well, this make it a lot easier for me then." Mira said, crossing her arms underneath her ample breasts.

"Eh?" Lucy made a sound of surprise "Mira-chan… don't tell me that you…"

"Hm? Isn't that obvious?" Mira asked, her expression didn't change in the slightest "I like Naruto-kun… a lot… more than a friend… think of it as a romantic way."

"But I thought…"

"He has a girlfriend? Yeah right, a girlfriend is not a wife Lucy, there are still plenty of chance for me." Mira shook her head with a smile "Plus, Jenny and I have come to an agreement while we are fighting at the banquet, that a guy like Naruto totally is totally worth a challenge. It can't be help that he is unusually attractive, handsome, extremely powerful and know exactly the way to reach a woman's heart." Mira said with a small blush on her cheeks, remembering about the talk she had with him about her sister's death. She was not drunk to the point she couldn't remember anything "Also, for a juicy detail I managed to make Jenny slip out of her lips, was that Naruto-kun had a very big equipment and knew how to use it." Lucy blushed furiously at what Mira was saying "I'm not going lose to Jenny or anyone, as I'm going to make Naruto-kun fall head over heel to me."

Lucy looked at Mira in amazement as the beautiful white haired model walked away, approaching Naruto who was still talking with Erza. As expected, a mature woman like Mira was on a complete different league, as she wasn't so shy about these sorts of thing and was very straight forward to her feelings, like her. She could still remember how much she freaked out after Princess Hisui asked if she had any romantic feelings for Naruto, and that alone let Lucy know that she still had much to learn.

 _Line Break_

"Yukino!" Naruto called out as he spotted a certain voluptuous, light color haired celestial mage at the other side of the room, standing in front of the mission board wondering what should be her first mission at Fairy Tail.

"Naruto-sama," She greeted him with a smile before bowing her head at him "It's good to see you."

"No need to bow Yukino." Naruto shook his head as he stood in front of her "So… Fairy Tail is your choice, isn't it?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Yukino nodded her head "Since I have become a mage of Fairy Tail, I would like to keep it that way. Sting-sama and everyone at Sabertooth understood and respected my decision, so I'm not too worry about them." She then put her hand on her chest, lowering her head and made a soft smile, secretly sneaking some glance as the man standing before her "Also… there is a special reason for me to choose Fairy Tail too, you see."

"I see…" Naruto smiled and patted her on her shoulder "Good for you then Yukino." He then turned his head to look at the mission board and asked "So, which one are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Naruto-sama." Yukino shook her head "there are so many of them, and they look… uh, dangerous." Yukino said nervously. She wasn't too confident about the missions she saw.

"Okay then…" Naruto turned his head around and called the infamous duo, and a cat of Fairy Tail "Oi Natsu! Lucy and Happy! Come over here!"

"What is it, Naruto?" Lucy asked as she glanced between Naruto and Yukino "Hey Yukino."

"Good morning Lucy-sama." Yukino smiled before turning her head to Natsu and Happy "You too, Natsu-sama, Happy-sama."

"Yo!"

"Aye!" Both human and cat greeted her with a massive grin.

"Alright, listen. Yukino here is wondering what should she have for her very first mission of Fairy Tail. How about you two take her out this time and introduce her to the… way of Fairy Tail you're so proud about." A bloodthirsty grin appeared on Natsu's face as he looked at Yukino, making the young woman yelp in surprise and hid behind Naruto, as she was somewhat freak out by his sudden devilish expression.

"Alright!" Lucy, meanwhile, nodded her head with a bright smile "Leave her to us, Naruto."

"Go with them then Yukino." Naruto told the celestial mage before randomly taking one of the missions from the board, simply did not bother to look what it was about.

"P-please look after me then."

As Lucy and Natsu joined in with Yukino in choosing mission, Naruto headed to the bar to give his mission request to Mira so she could mark it with her magical stamp to make sure that no mage from other guild was going to take that job, in case the requester decided to send his request to multi guilds at once. Mira had returned to her part-time job as the head barmaid of the guild as soon as the sixth master, Makarov announced that the bar was finally available for all the members of Fairy Tai, something Naruto heard that she greatly enjoyed doing.

She was currently rushing back and forth to deliver beers for everyone and take their next orders, but stopped when she saw Naruto approaching.

"Oh hello, what can I get you Naruto-kun?" Mira asked cheerfully as she completely ignored the orders of Max and Makao from a far, making them drop their jaw in shock.

"A sign should be fine." Naruto said as he put the mission request onto the table.

"Going for mission already?"

"Yeah, I used up all the moneys this morning." Naruto explained, taking a glance at the mission reward. It was an A-class mission, about taking out a group of bandit so the reward was rather high, enough for him to buy a house and some furniture "and I'm currently looking for a place to stay, cannot sleep in the infirmary forever, you know."

"I see…" Mira nodded her head "Oh wait." She suddenly said and got a piece of paper from the bar, grabbed a pen and wrote down an address "Here Naruto-kun, this is the address of a place near my house. Not much there but the price is good, you can definitely buy it with this reward."

"Thank you Mira." Naruto smiled and took the piece of paper from her hand before putting it into his jacket's pocket, making a mental note of checking it out later.

"There you go." Mira then gave Naruto his mission request after stamping it "Good luck on your mission, Naruto-kun." Even though he was definitely not going to need it.

"Thank, I will see you later then, Mira." Naruto said and turned around to leave the Guild

Naruto once thought that the next time he existed Fairy Tail's guild building after the Grand Magic Game was going to be the last.

He wanted to leave that place… wanted to cut all the ties he made with Fairy Tail.

But for some reason, Naruto couldn't bring himself to do it.

And at the same time, he was trying to convince himself that it wasn't the right moment. He had to wait, or else they would freak out and would definitely try to search for him afterward.

Since when he'd started to care about others' feeling?

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 20**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: MY deepest apology if this chapter come out and appear to be a bit rush and rusty, or even appear to be a little weird at the end, but I'm currently in no mood for writing, because I LOST MY WALLET THIS MORNING! My money, my credit card, my driver license, my student card… all was lost! I didn't know how this could happen because I was staying at HOME the entire day and only went out for a few hours.**_

 _ **I seriously hope that I can get my wallet back soon, or else I'm going to be in so much trouble (with my life and my mom, you know how important they are)**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter (which, I think I will redo the last part once I have calmed down). So it's settled, Naruto is not going to leave Fairy Tail, at least, not right now. However, slowly, Naruto will start growing more and more distant with Fairy Tail, so he will be able to leave when the time come. His decision of leaving is also going to be affected by a certain demon that is going to make her debut in the next chapter.**_

 _ **I have an exciting outcome at the end of Tartarous Arc waiting for you, so wait and watch patiently to see how it is going to turn out XD.**_

 _ **That is all I want to say.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW (hopefully I will reach 2000 reviews with this chapter!)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: To relief some stress, I think I might go to write some smut next**_


	21. 400 years ago

_**Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi and Eileen Belserion.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 0**_

 _ **[Fiore- 400 years ago]**_

"Is it done?" Asked Naruto as he looked up from the book he was reading, something that he had read for more than one billion times already. That day was just like any day for the immortal known as the Second God of Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki, whose power and healing factor had become so overwhelmed that his body could no longer age and get injured even by the most fatal and most powerful attacks.

The sky was clear, the birds were chirping and the trees were moving gently in the wind. His surroundings were as peaceful as it could get, as peace was something that he greatly enjoyed, having grown tired of conflicts and chaos.

"Yes, it's done." The man known as Zeref Dragneel nodded his head with a small smile. Zeref was an immortal just like Naruto, a man that Naruto considered a friend, who would always be there for him to talk to. But unfortunately, unlike Naruto who chose a peaceful life with his immortality, Zeref wished to die, because Ankhseram Curse, the curse that gave him immortality, would take away everything that he held dear. The God of Life and Death wasn't pleased because Zeref brought his brother back to life, and Ankhseram's punishment for him, what meant to be a lesson for Zeref, had unfortunately created mankind greatest enemy, who would be known as The Legendary Dark Mage in the future.

Zeref was powerful, no doubt about that, so powerful that not even his creation, a race called Etherious Demon, born to destroy him could give the dark mage the slightest scratch on the cheek. Naruto, however, was more than capable of taking Zeref's life, but he refuse and said that it wasn't his right to play the role of the reaper.

But Zeref had a backup plan, the only Etherious Demon that could kill him, his brother Natsu Dragneel, END. Zeref wished for Naruto to train his brother, so he could grow strong enough to kill him but once again, the blond immortal refused and said he went to find someone else to do that. So Zeref asked Igneel, the Flame Dragon King, who unlike many other Dragons at the time was not opposed to associating with humans, to teach Natsu. After acquainting with one another, the Dragon agreed to teach his brother Dragon Slayer Magic and raise him as his own child.

"So four hundred year from now, eh?" Naruto asked as he returned to the book he was reading, his back still leaned against a tree "I'm looking forward to see how your brother is going to turn out… what is his name again?"

"Natsu… Natsu Dragneel." Naruto nodded his head at that "Thank you Naruto, for helping me revive my brother back to life and with the Eclipse Plan, Anna and I would never be able to without your help." The blond once again glanced up from the book, pausing for a moment before replying.

"I helped you brought your brother back, look how pissed Ankhseram was." Naruto said as he flipped to another page "He cursed you, to teach you a lesson about life and death… look what it's done to you pal." At least Ankhseram didn't try to curse Naruto, or else not even Yakuma Eighteen War Gods could save him from his wrath.

"I have no regret, Naruto." Zeref shook his head "It doesn't matter now, all I have to do right now is wait four hundred years…"

"…to have the death you already dreamed about… yeah right." Naruto chuckled while saying sarcastically "Let me guess, since you're so sure that you will die in the hand of your brother" That scene sounded familiar, but it couldn't be help "You are going to go find yourself some girls and party the hell out, hopefully you won't kill them, and live for all it worth for four hundred years before dying?" The blond joked, but Zeref only made a small smile.

"As appealing as it sounds, you know I'm not someone like that Naruto." The mage shook his head before reaching into the white toga that he draped around his torso and pulled out a book with the word 'Sayla', written in large black letters with an ancient style on the cover and the spine "It's time I repay you Naruto."

"Repay? Nah don't need to do that, I'm always free anyway, better find something to do than sit in the same place like this for years." Naruto shrugged but couldn't help but look at the book Zeref was holding "What is that anyway?"

"An Etherious Demon I created many years ago for you, Naruto." Naruto widened his eyes at that "But I believed she needed to learn more, so I sent her away with the other Etherious Demon and after 10 years, she came back to me in order to be given to you." Zeref's lips curved up in a small smile when he saw the dumbfounded expression on Naruto's face "Unlike the other demons, I had designed her to listen to you only. She's still under my command, but will always put your orders, your needs at her top priorities."

"For real?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity "Why?"

"You once told me that you wished to have someone to stay by your side forever, didn't you Naruto?" Zeref asked as he put the book down to the ground "But because you're an immortal, that is something next to impossible, so I created this Etherious Demon for you and as you already know, my demons are half-immortal, they cannot die unless they're killed in battles. Sayla is my gift to you, Naruto, to repay the kindness I was given many years ago. I hope that you will enjoy her company at your side from now on, Naruto." As he finished saying that, the book started glowing and in a puff of smoke, a woman appeared.

"D-Damn… seriously Zeref…"

Sayla, compared to the female demons he had seen Zeref created before, was an extremely beautiful, taking the appearance of a voluptuous young woman with really large breasts and her most noticeable feature, her only demonic feature, was the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head was a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead was a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck was a small white-colored strap.

Her attire consisted of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders, and was showing a lot of her impressive cleavage. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that tied behind her back, and her outfit was complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

He always had a soft spot for women like her.

At first, her face remained calm and collected, but as soon as she saw Naruto, which she then stared at him for a few seconds, her eyes then snapped wide open in shock and she immediately got down to her knees before him and bowed her head so low that her forehead touch the green grass beneath.

"My deepest apology, master, for not recognizing you sooner." She then pushed herself up, but with her hands still on the ground "My name is Sayla, and from this day onward, I will be your servant and you can use me however you see fit." She said, with a hopeful tone, as if she was wishing him to do just that.

"I will leave you two alone," Zeref said as he turned around and walked away.

After Zeref had completely disappeared from view, Naruto closed the book he was reading and put it down to the ground, leaning forward with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. He looked at Sayla for several seconds, and she lowered her head as soon as their eyes met, like she didn't have the right to look at him in the eyes.

"Um… Sayla, right?"

"Yes master, my name is Sayla." She said, then felt his hand put on her chin and gently lifted her head up.

"You can look at me in the eyes Sayla, don't worry." At least, by looking at her beautiful purple eyes his own vision would be drawn away from her generous cleavage, something that with her current bowing position, had become prick-teasing dangerous "So Zeref created you to serve me?" this demon viewed herself as his servant, so he better kept it that way because Etherious Demon tended to be extremely stubborn with the way they were created, and designed.

"Yes, master and do whatever you tell me to do." Sayla nodded her head with a hopeful smile. This made Naruto sigh, because with what she just said and the way she smiled when she talked about it, there was going to be a lot of works for him to do to keep her from reminding him too much of Haku "Um…master, by any chance, that you're not pleased with me?"

"No no, of course not Sayla." Naruto shook his head before she could get any wrong idea. Naruto had seen her type before in the past, so he knew how to deal with her, mostly "It's just that you reminded me of an old friend, that's all."

"Oh I see…" Sayla then smiled softly "I'm honor to serve under you, master." She bowed her head to him again

"Alright, Sayla, sit down probably and stop bowing." The demon girl immediately changed her position, and was now sitting traditionally on her knees "There are the a few things about… our relationship, that I would like you to changes. Of course, you have to promise me first that you will consider about them on your own freewill, not for my sake."

"I promised." Like a well programmed machine, she said.

"Okay, first, it's about this master and servan…" but suddenly, he stopped and turned his head to the sight when he felt many powerful magical signatures approached them from the sky, about two miles away but was rapidly decreasing "Sigh, today as well?" Naruto groaned in annoyance

"What is it, Master?"

"Dragons… twenty of them." Naruto said as he snapped his head to the side "A little less than usual, but still as crazy as ever."

"I see…" Sayla nodded her head fearlessly and pushed herself up "Then please, allow me to kill them for you." She said, bowing her head and walked ahead.

"Now just wait a second girl." Naruto shot his hand out and grabbed her before she could stand up, stopping Sayla from going to her death, because as far as he knew, none of the current Etherious Demons stood a chance against the might of a dragon "You might be an Etherious Demon, but you're no match for a single dragon, let alone a group of twenty of them. Let me handle this." He said with a grin and stepped ahead.

"But it's my duty to protect you." Sayla reasoned "Please, let me…"

"Let me handle this, it's an order." He said firmly to her, raising a hand up.

"Yes, master." Sayla then lowered her head submissively and kneeled down in front of him "But please, be careful." She told him, as twenty gigantic dragons could finally be seen on the sky.

However, the next second, her eyes shot wide open when the cloud slowly parted away, and a gigantic meteor appeared on the sky, slowly crashing down to the panicking dragons.

"I'd recommend you to sit a little closer." Naruto said to the female demon "If you want to survive a meteor crash, that is…" Sayla nodded her head rapidly and sat as close to Naruto as possible and only a second after that, the meteor crashed down to the earth, leveling the entire land wave after wave of shockwaves.

Naruto just sat there and let his overwhelming aura deflect the shockwaves and looked at Sayla, wondering what should he do next with her, but Naruto believed that he shouldn't rush, because for the first time, he finally got all the time in the world with a woman.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 0**_

* * *

 ** _Yagami's note: My deepest apology for the short update (I believe I can say that this is merely a filter chapter) and after such a long time too… but I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless._**

 ** _School projects has popped up once again (Something called Matlab…or something like that) and since I don't know anything about it yet, I need to learn about this probably. I cannot put all my time into serious stories like this much often than usual. Lemon can be updated faster, because I don't need to be serious with the plot wise and thought too deep about how the story should play out. So, from now to the end of the next month, I will update this story every time between Monday and Tuesday, right after new chapter of Fairy Tail come out… that's mean two or three chapter till the end of May._**

 ** _With the amount of story I'm handling, I believe that I will come up with an update schedule too, balance my time out and at the same time aren't slack off at school._**

 ** _So, on Monday and Tuesday there will be an update for this story._**

 ** _I hope you like this chapter, as it showed Naruto's first meeting with Sayla, more details about their past will be revealed more in the future chapters. Alvarez Empire Arc was approaching, but Naruto won't be around Fairy Tail around the Sun village Arc timing._**

 ** _Next chapter, back to the present time, our favorite hero went to Alvarez Empire to pay his past lover a visit (hoping that she might let him bang her again)._**

 ** _Read and Review_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**

 ** _P/S: Found my wallet, somehow I forgot it at my girlfriend's home :v, and she thought it might be fun not telling me about it._**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi and Irene Belserion.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 21**_

 _ **Alvarez Empire**_

"Uzumaki-san, we've arrived at Caracolle Island." The sailor knocked on the door of his room before informing Naruto, who immediately stood up from the bed he was lying on and walked to the door "Sorry, but this is as far as we can take you." The sailor told him, his eyes followed after Naruto as he walked pass him and his co-workers on the ship he was riding on.

"Don't worry." Naruto shrugged, throwing one of the sailor a small bag full of jewels, just like he promised them "Save me some trouble flying across the ocean, after all." The sailors' eyes widened in shock when Naruto's body suddenly lifted off the deck and flew into the sky, moving with such speed that he soon disappeared from their view, heading to the Western continent of Earthland, Arakitashia.

As the land itself soon came into view, Naruto couldn't help but wonder how Irene was doing. It'd been years since the last time Naruto saw her, and it came quite a shock for him to hear that she had moved to Alvarez and became Zeref's strongest female guard, which wasn't a surprise because from the first day they met, Naruto had seen great potential from her.

But he seriously hoped that he wasn't the reason for Irene to leave Alvarez and turned against Ishgar, her homeland. Since Alvarez was going to invade Ishgar, aka attack Fairy Tail soon, Naruto believed it was a good time for him to pay her a visit, before she could level the entire world to get to him, as she promised to when he told her that he was going to leave her sooner or later.

Irene was a wonderful woman, there was no denial to that and it pained him to leave her behind without telling her anything like that.

Among the women he had been with there were some, only around a handful though, that Naruto chose to tell them his secret of immortality, and Irene Belserion was one of them and yet even after knowing that she couldn't be with him forever, she still loved him with all of her heart. But just like the one before her, Naruto left Irene behind and went to Tenrou, a peaceful paradise/island he created many years ago, which somehow became Fairy Tail's holy ground after Mavis passed away. It was the place he usually went to every time he left a woman behind, to move on and to forget about them. It usually took more than a century or so for him to completely forgot about them, since human could only live that long.

At least that was what he was planning before Acnologia, Grimoire Heart and that generation of Fairy Tail arrived and had dozens of battle on his island.

"Let's see…" as he flew through the sky, Naruto pulled out a map from the inner pocket of his jacket to find the location of Alvarez's capital and Vistarion Castle, the place he heard that Irene was living with the other members of the Spriggan Twelve. Other than Irene, he only knew one of them though, so there was a high possibility that they would attack him the moment he tapped his foot down to Vistarion Castle's ground, since there was a barrier around Alvarez Empire that would alert the guards of anything that came into the empire without the Emperor's permission.

And Naruto never had Zeref's permission to come to Alvarez in the first place because of a stupid reason.

"Well, so be it then." Naruto smirked and threw the map away. He was about to face some of the most powerful magic users in the world, whose power were at a total different powers than those of Fairy Tail. That was a good opportunity for him to test out the strength of Alvarez Empire, to see if it was capable of wipe out the entire human race like Zeref claimed it to be.

Soon, the gigantic castle, larger and more majestic than Mercurius Castle of Fiore, came into view.

And that was when Naruto met his heartwarming greeting.

"Oops!" Around a dozen or so missiles was fired from what appeared to be a man black hair, wielding the same power as Jenny's Take-over form Machina Soul, and headed to Naruto with great speed. The blond dodged them easily, but he didn't expect them to let him pass that easily, because they're all heat-range missiles and the moment they flew pass Naruto, they all made a round turn to follow him.

Naruto stopped dead on mid-air and grabbed one of the missiles before throwing it toward the other, making them hit each other and explode. The explosion was strong, way stronger than Jenny's best missiles, and unleashed a powerful shockwave strong enough to destroy the other rockets as well, knocking Naruto back slightly.

"Damn…" the blond smirked and dusted his jacket, but immediately moved his head to the side when a energy beam fired at point-blank range. That shot would go through his head if he didn't dodge, and while he would survive, having an energy beam go through his head would be a nasty experience.

So that man was capable of constructing weapons more powerful than Jenny, as expected from one of the twelve strongest mages.

Naruto shot down to the ground and made a 'super-hero landing' pose with his knee and feet on the ground, smirking as he then came face to face with the one who attacked him, properly one of the Spriggan Twelve. He was a thin, youthful-looking man with medium-length, wavy, messy black hair, with bangs parted to the left and hanged over his left eye. Both of his eyes were very distinct, with rather unique eyelashes that jutted out at four points on the outer vertical edges of each eye. He was having a very devilish grin that exposed his extremely sharp, pointed teeth. Around his jawline were small holes, and his ears were studded with screws.

The man wore an orange coveralls with a harness buckled around his chest in the form of a tunic that exposes his metallic shoulders; the collar was black, and around his waist he wore a black belt. On each of his shoulders the symbol of the Alvarez Empire was located upon him, and he wore very long rubber black gloves that extended from all the way up to just below the marks. To complete his outfit, he wore black rubber boots that reached up to the very top of his thighs.

A Machias, a species of living metal machines, was the first thing that came into Naruto's mind.

"To be able to dodge my shot fired with point-blank range like that," The man said, wielding a massive gun that was still smoking from the shot in his hand "You're not just a normal fucking flying mage, aren't you?" he asked, his grin got wilder.

"Well, yeah." Naruto deadpanned "So… you're the one they sent to greet me… you don't look much, by the way."

"Don't look down on the Great Wahl Icht, blondie!" he laughed, bringing the gun up and fired multi shots at Naruto, who dodged all of them before using the back of his right hand to parry it back to the owner, making Wahl widen his eyes slight before dodging "Heh, that's a surprise!" he then made his sniper rifle disappeared and smirked "Can I ask your intention for coming here before I kill you?"

"I'm here to destroy Alvarez empire." Naruto said simply and Wahl looked at him like he was crazy "And yes, I'm gonna take this whole place down to the ground all by myself." Naruto nodded his head, saying it like it wasn't something hard for him to do.

"You're one hell of a crazy-bastard, aren't you?" Wahl laughed with his hand covered his eyes.

"Now, are you going to stand there… or are you going to fight?" Naruto asked, grinning as his cracked his fist, hoping that Wahl would bring up a fight worthy of his title of one of the strongest mages in the world. Of course, compare to Medreth, Wahl Icht was like a tiny little dust Naruto stepped on every day., but it was a complete different story because Medreth was a dragon.

"How about you fight me first, intruder?" Naruto turned his head around slightly when he heard that feminine tone, and suddenly found the right sleeve of his jacket torn apart, appearing to be cut to piece by something extremely sharp. A trail of blood trickling down his right cheek, showing that he had been cut at that place as well.

Standing behind him, which he was sure that no one was behind him in the first place, was a beautiful and buxom young woman with a slender figure. with a slender figure. Her blonde hair was short and was quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance, and while it was mostly swept back with some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her brown eyes droop at the edges.

Her top consisted of a simple brown bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wore loose, pin-striped Capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs were decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm was covered by a dark band with a large, wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm was encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder was plated, the rest took the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck was protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau.

A dark jacket with a light border was tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hid her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket had a large collar and lapels. The arms were knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs were quite prominent and each was encircled by a dark, studded band; she completed her outfit with a pair of simple sandals.

Within her hand, was a massive backsword, its length almost matching its owner's height. It was a weapon which was undoubtedly meant to be wielded with both hands, yet she was holding it with one hand only and was able to make extremely accurate cuts with it, showing her monstrous strength and excellent skills in the art of swordsmanship, which could put even Erza Scarlet into a run for her money.

"Dimaria, I don't need your help." Wahl said to the blonde swordswoman "I can take this punk down myself."

"I didn't come here to help you, Wahl." Dimaria said as she stood straight up and smirked amusedly at Wahl "I'm here to see the person stupid enough to fly all the way from Ishgar to Alvarez just to destroy the empire." She then stabbed her sword down to the ground "And since he's quite handsome, I want to see what hide underneath those clothes, that's all."

"Excuse me? You want to see what is underneath these clothes?" Naruto asked, smirking "So we have the same interest after all." Naruto then brought the thing he was holding up before spinning it around with his index finger "Sorry but… I'm already got all an eyeful of what underneath your clothes, miss." Wahl dropped his smirk and dropped his mouth to the ground in shock, and even Dimaria couldn't stop herself from widening her eyes in utter shock, because at that very moment, she realized that she just lost something on her body.

Because in Naruto's hand was her black panty.

"When did you…" Dimaria gasped in shock, trying to cover herself but realized that mostly everything on her body was still intact, only her panty disappeared from its place and went into Naruto's hand.

"When you froze time, of course." Naruto made a small, confident smirk and threw the panty back to Dimaria "Let me guess… you're a descendant of the people of Mildian, and are gifted with Chornos, the God of Time's power, aren't you?"

"You…" Dimaria asked in shock "Who the hell are you?" No one should be able to move while her Age Seal was activated, and to make it even more terrify, he was able to remove her panty without her knowing anything about it. The entire time she used her sword to cut his sleeve, she saw that he didn't move a single inch, so how did he?

"Now… play time over." Naruto's smirk then disappeared and replaced with a very serious look on his face "Two Spriggan Guards, two of Zeref's underlings, not what I was expecting but… I shall test your strength right here." Naruto said, making both Wahl and Dimaria widened their eyes at the mention of their Emperor "and if you're not as strong as I believe..." To make his point clear, Naruto pointed his hand to the sky, where hundreds of gigantic meteor suddenly appeared on the sky, parting the clouds and slowly drawing close to the ground. Wahl and Dimaria started sweating uncontrollably in fear at the unimaginable display of power, and all around the capital of Alvarez, people started panicking at the meteor "I will turn this whole continent down to…" but he stopped and turned his head to the side when he heard the sound, and saw the third Spriggan Guard slowly approach him.

That one, however, was a tall, elderly man with long, white hair. He had a short mustache, and a lengthy, thin beard, reaching down to his upper torso. He wore a long, billowing, light-colored robe with tattered edges on its bottom portion and intricately designed linings on the sleeves. He kept the robe tied together with a belt made of a seemingly rope-like material. It had a dark-colored cape, which juts out in spikes near his head and had the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its back. The cape was kept in its place by a long cloth tied around it and held fast by a spherical shaped clip. He completes the outfit with black boots and a wooden staff with a large orb at its tip.

"Well well well," Naruto smirked "So the brat does become an old man after all these years, eh August?"

"Master Naruto." The man bowed his head before saying "Please remove the meteors, you're making the citizen panic." He stated calmly, but with a hint of nervousness in his voice "You should know better than anyone that us mage don't stand a chance against you." He then added "And I believe that you won't want to destroy the place you helped majesty build, don't you?"

"Tch…" Naruto made a displeasure sound and put his hand down. The meteors then disappeared from the sky and cried of panic from the citizens outside finally stopped "You really got me there August." Naruto made a grin "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama, it's been a while…" August nodded his head with a small smile.

 _Line Break_

"My deepest apology Naruto-sama, but Irene is currently on a mission for the empire, and won't return in a couple of days."

"Aw man…" the blond groaned out.

"If you want, I can call…"

"No no, August, it's alright." Naruto shook his head with a small smile and picked up the cup of tea "It'll be better if I let her do her work. I can meet her at another time." He could easily find Irene with Senjutsu, but chose not to because not only she was on a mission, but Naruto also doubted that she could handle it if he suddenly appeared before her just like that "Just let her know about my visit when she's return."

"I will, Naruto-sama." August nodded his head and drank his own tea. The two of them were currently sitting around the table in the middle of Vistarion Castle, opposite from each other, with Wahl, Dimaria and some of the Spriggan Guards that were at the castle at the current time watching them behind a bush a few feet away.

"I must say… quite a kingdom it has become, Alvarez that is." Naruto admitted as he looked around "Like you said, I'd really hate it if I must bring this place down to the ground, especially when Irene is living around here." The blond admitted.

"It was all thank to you after all, Naruto-sama." August said "I might not be around during the foundation of Alvarez, but I heard many stories of a man who created an entire land all by himself, as a gift to repay his majesty who in turn created an immortal lover for him. If it wasn't for you, then Alvarez Empire would never be able to become such a powerful empire with seven hundred and thirty guilds become one with each other to form a single military force."

"I heard it from Zeref." Naruto nodded "The guy barely return to this place, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does." August nodded his head.

"How's Irene, by the way?"

"She is doing well, Naruto-sama." Naruto made a smile after hearing that "She's known as the Crimson Despair, the strongest female Spriggan among us now. I believe that she still holds dear to the memory about you, so there's nothing for you to be worry about."

"Worry? As if…" Naruto chuckled.

"I might be not as old as you're, Naruto-sama, but I'm already an old man." August smiled at Naruto "and you can't trick the eyes of a man who has gone through them all."

"It's that obvious?" Naruto asked before leaning back on his chair "Well, I shouldn't expect no less from the Magic King himself, should I?" he then took another sip of tea before asking "Also, do you know anything about Zeref's current plan? Of destroying the entire human race?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama, his majesty stated it very clearly at the end of the first invasion, that he's not going to stop until he got his hand on Fairy Heart." August nodded his head seriously "It's been many years since that day, but I'm sure that his majesty's disappointment and hatred for humanity are still burning as strong as ever, and he hasn't given on the ultimate artifact of magic yet."

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head.

"What about you Naruto-sama?" August asked "Are you going to take part in the upcoming war? Or are you going to stay neutral just like the last?"

"Neutral." Naruto answered without taking a second to think about it "It wouldn't be called a war if one of the parties didn't have any chance of winning. I can end a war in a couple of minutes, destroy the entire land in a few seconds… a war without me is literally meaningless."

"I can see that very well." August nodded his head.

"So… I guess this meeting has to end now. Time for me to go home" Naruto suddenly said and stood up "It's good to meet you again after all these years, brat. But without Irene, there is no point for me to wander around here anymore." Naruto offered August his hand, with a small smile, real smile for the first time in awhile.

"No no, it's my honor, Naruto-sama." August shook his head with a smile, taking Naruto's hands with both of his hands "I hope you'll pay Alvarez more visits like this, and next time, I'm sure that Irene will be here to welcome you."

"I seriously hope so." Naruto grinned before turning around to look at the members of the Spriggan Twelve, who flinched when they saw him look at them "well, it's time for me to go anyway."

Naruto shook his head before disappearing in a flash of yellow, leaving Alvarez and returning to his home.

 _Line Break_

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun" Mira, of course, was the first person to greet him when he stepped into the Guild hall, with a beautiful and cheerful smile… more cheerful than usual, though.

"Good evening Mira, how do you do?" He asked casually and took a seat at the bar.

"Very well, Naruto-kun." Mira smiled and returned to her position behind the bar "What about you? How's your mission?" While he wasn't an S-class mage yet and still needed to take on the test to officially become one, the master still allowed him to take on a S-class mission because he believed that Naruto's more than capable of handling them.

"I took care of it, without destroying anything." He said it loudly with a mocking tone, making a certain dragon slayer and his team sitting not too far behind him flinch nervously.

"I see…" Mira smiled "Then what can I get for you, Naruto-kun?"

"A barrel of beer should be fine, I need something heavy right now." Naruto said, making Mira widen her eyes in surprise but nodded nonetheless. She then poured for Naruto a big cup of beer from one of Cana's barrels, and gave it to him with a sweet smile.

"There you go…"

"Thank you, Mira-chan." Naruto picked the cup up and drank all in one gulp.

"Oi Naruto!" One of the old man sitting at one of the table behind him called out "Me and Macao met this busty chick when we're on the way here a couple hours ago, said that she was looking for you?"

"A woman?" Naruto turned around and looked at Wakaba, curiosity took the better of him "Jenny?"

"No, not her… of course we would recognize her immediately if we met her" Macao shook his head "This one, she has black hair."

Black hair?

"And do you know what the strangest thing was, other than she's abnormally busty?" Wakaba asked before saying "She has horns… two golden horns on her…" But Wakaba stopped what he was saying and looked at Naruto in surprise, just like anyone in the guild when the blond dropped his cum of beer to the ground with his eyes wide open in shock.

"I need to go now…" Naruto stood up and pulled out a big bag of money and put it on the counter "Keep the change, Mira." And existed the guild without any other words, leaving Fairy Tail in confusion.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on a specific signature. It'd been years since he last felt it, but it was something Naruto could never forget. It didn't take him long to find her, and to say he was surprise to find that she was inside his newly bought house was an understatement.

Naruto instantly teleported back into his home, and widened his eyes at the woman who was kneeling before him, with her forehead planted firmly on the ground, much like the first time the two of them met.

"Welcome home, Naruto-sama."

"S-Sayla…?" Did she kneel there, in front of the tri-prongs kunai he placed there so he could return to his home anytime he want, waiting for him to return, the whole time?

The woman, Etherious Demoness with the golden horns to be exact, looked up from the ground, and flashed him a beautiful smile.

"Sayla has finally returned to you, so please, give her your orders."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 21**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: This is the next chapter for Fairy Guardian, and while disappointed that I can't reach 2k+ reviews in the last two chapters, I still decided to deliver you this chapter sooner than I planned.**_

 _ **Too bad that Naruto couldn't meet Irene yet, but he got to meet August and some of the connection between Naruto and Alvarez Empire had been revealed. I hope you enjoy the action scene, it's not much, but I still consider it fun to write.**_

 _ **Currently, there are still not many things we know about Irene, other than her appearance and a mystery connection with Erza, so she will remain this way until more information about her is revealed. However, she will be mentioned from time to time, by Naruto as well as some others. If my theories about her are true, then the plot are going to become really interesting.**_

 _ **Now, finally Sayla has come into the picture, aka returned back to Naruto. More about their relationship will be revealed in the next chapter, so look forward to it alright!**_

 _ **This will also mark the start of Tartarous Arc. Sayla is still one of the Kyukimon, but unlike cannon she has Naruto as her master/lover and she will put his needs her top priority. It will cause some changes to the basic plot of this arc.**_

 _ **Remember what Zeref said in chapter 20th?**_

 _ **"You're too naïve Mavis, as naïve as I remember you to be. Soon, he'll join me and there is nothing you can do to stop that."**_

 _ **Why was he so confident that Naruto would join him?**_

 _ **Now, here is a game for you to play. It'll be about guessing what was that plan Zeref were talking about. You will have up to the final chapter of Tartarous Arc to send the answer to me, so take your time and think about it very carefully, neh?**_

 _ **The one who can guess it right will receive a special gift from me. Here is some clues for you, to make it easier:**_

 _ **Sayla is the most important piece of this plan. There is a reason why Zeref suddenly asked Sayla, at a time like that, to return back to her master Naruto.**_

 _ **Also, it has some links with the plan the Kyukimon is plotting, also with Zeref, it's the plan to kill Naruto.**_

 _ **And last but not least, READ and REVIEW (The amount of reviews is decreasing way too fast for my liking, so please and please review!)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi and Irene Belserion.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 22**_

[ **Alvarez Empire-Just ten minutes after Naruto left** ]

"C'mon old man!" Wahl cried out loudly as he tried to convince August, the King of All magic, who walked away and headed back to his room after Naruto left "Tell me about that blondie already. Who the hell is he?" behind him was the Valkyrie, Dimaria and some other members of the Spriggan Twelve, including the Desert King Ajeel Ranmal, the master of the art of assassination Jacob Lessio and the Winter General, the Emperor's personal chief of staff and consul, Invel.

Invel was a bespectacled man of average height, with most of his long white hair bunched into a ponytail by a golden brace. The ponytail hanged past his right shoulder, reaching up to his chest. The rest of his hair was quite messy, with uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and between his eyes. He had alert eyes with red irises. His attire was quite trim, which comprised of a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up and with a blue tie hanging from the neck. Over that, he donned a trench coat with a white border. The color of its interior as well as its exterior matches that of his tie. Dark markings were diagonally branded from the left shoulder and sleeve and run down the front and the back of the coat. The coat had a high collar which was left unfolded and fastened with a long belt, looping it twice around his waist and then holding it fast with a simple buckle, leaving part of the front of his shirt exposed, allowing the tie to be tucked neatly into the coat. The belt itself had a pattern of diamonds running across it. His outfit was completed by a pair of dark shoes with contrasting light soles.

Jacob, meanwhile, appeared to be a tall, middle-aged man with extremely short hair and what appeared to be a receding hairline, which exposed his very prominent forehead, upon which he had a small tattoo of a skull. Jacob noticeably lacked eyebrows, and had very small eyes with prominent dark circles. His nose was also considerably prominent, and his jaw was long and pronounced, offering much space between his chin and small mouth. Jacob also had high, shallow cheekbones. For attire, he wore a light-colored spandex turtle neck, over which he sported a dark-colored blazer; his pants were dark as well. Jacob also wore a pair of light gloves, which featured oval designs on the knuckles.

Ajeel was a dark-skinned, relatively muscular young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair that jutted out wildly in every direction. He bore the symbol of the Alvarez Empire below his right shoulder. Ajeel wore a thin cloth tied around his neck and upper torso, leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed, in lieu of a traditional shirt, as well as large, baggy, dark-colored trousers with an upper portion that was lighter in color. He accented that outfit with two large, spherical earrings in both ears, intricately designed bracelets on each wrist, and dark-colored bands on each of his biceps, and completed it with light-colored sandals and a golden scarf bearing an eye on the region covering his forehead

Along with Dimaria and Wahl, all three were present at the castle when Naruto arrived, and was very curious about the identity of the man that threatened to destroy the entire empire with meteors from the sky and was so respected by the Magic King himself.

August turned his head around to look at Wahl and his comrades, the fellow members of the Spriggan Twelve, taking a moment to consider whether or not should he tell them about the real identity, or at least the limited information he knew about Naruto Uzumaki.

"Some say he is the most powerful man has ever lived, some say that he is granted a position among the gods when he becomes so powerful, that no being in this world can defeat him." August began with a calm tone "But one thing for sure, he was there from the beginning, eons before the era of magic, an immortal who wandered around the world, cause he had forsaken it."

"I-immortal?" Dimaria gasped in shock "You mean… like his majesty?"

"No, his majesty's immortality came from a curse, the Ankhseram Curse, while his immortality came from his powers. He can heal so fast, that not even the strongest spells can leave a scratch on him for a second, and his life force is so powerful, that it keeps him from physically aging." August shook his head "His majesty respects him, cause he is also the founder of Alvarez Empire." The old mage hit his staff onto the ground gently "The very land you're standing on, he created it himself. In a single hour, he created the entire continent known as Arakitashia, all by himself." Even the usual calm and collected Invel couldn't contain his surprise "And that's all I know about him. I met Naruto-sama when I was still young, when I was a lot younger than you all now, during one of his many rare visits to our Empire and the powers I witnessed that day, it's beyond my wildest imagination."

"S-seriously? Someone like that actually exist?"

"Whatever you do, do not cross him." August said seriously "He's the only man that is more than capable of killing his majesty, and exterminate the entire land with just a flick of his hand. Even together, I doubt there is anything we can do to stop him from destroying us. It was our luck that he's no longer interest in conflict and chaos, because from what I heard from his majesty, he used to be a man with a strong sense of justice, someone who wouldn't stop by and watch his majesty carry out his plan of total annihilation to humanity."

."So… why is he here, of all time?"

"He was here for Irene." August said "They were lovers when she was still a resident of Ishgar." As the youngsters cried out in shock, the king of all magic turned his head to the side and said with a hint of surprise in his tone "Hm? She is back early?"

"Excuse me!?" Ajeel cried out in shock "Are you telling me that Lady Irene was in love with… with someone like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

Everyone, save for August and Invel, froze when they heard that voice.

"Welcome back, Irene." August greeted his fellow Spriggan with a smile.

Lady Irene, or Irene Belserion, was a tall, voluptuous woman with large amounts of scarlet hair thickly braided and located in the front and back of her body as pairs, all of which had bows near its ends. The frontal braids also had two ornaments near the upper sections. The woman also had two U-shaped earrings on her ears, while donning a light-colored lipstick..

For clothing, Irene dons a scanty version of the typical witch's garb. Her dark-colored top had a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extended down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large, angular scar, was draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion-like ornaments, and was held together by a chain. Not left bare, too, her neck was decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, Irene wore an elongated dark-colored loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its front, having light borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wore dark thigh-high boots with a light-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her witch's hat was much larger than her head and possessed dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also had a fur lining near its edges.

Accompanying behind her, were two younger women, polar opposite from each other. The first was a youthful woman with a slim figure and sharp eyes. She had dark-colored hair that hanged over her face and leaned partially to the right side of her face while having two separate strands on both sides of her face. She donned a light-colored bandanna with lined design and a crescent moon-shaped hair ornament on the back of her head. She also wore a zebra-patterned cloak with a crescent moon design on the back. It exposed the dark-colored full body suit she wore, noted to have net-shaped designs on the sides and on the forearms. There were various line borders that separated the two, coming in straight and curved patterns.

The second, who was also a youthful woman, but with a childlike figure, unlike her partner. She had light-colored hair in short pigtails that were held up with dark-colored bows, with straight-cut bangs hanging slightly over her face. She was wearing a light-colored coat that ended in a skirt with frills at the end and having various straps over its surface. She also wore fur-lined snow boots.

Those two were Heine Lunasea and Juliet Sun, soldiers in the Alvarez Imperial Army, and together they formed Irene Squad, serving directly under the strongest female Shield of Spriggan, Irene Belserion.

"You came back early, Lady Irene." Invel stepped forward and lowered his head a little to show respect to Irene.

"The mission went better than I expected, Invel." Irene made a small smile.

"Yes, we totally wiped the floor!" Juliet said cheerfully while dancing around.

"Calm down Juliet, stop making Irene-sama look bad." Heine shook her head and stated seriously, trying to calm her partner down.

"It's alright…" Irene made a small smile before repeating herself "I will say it again, what are you talking about? Was it my name and something about lovers I heard?" she asked, looking around to find some answer for herself.

The Shields of Spriggan decided to turn to their oldest member, August, who closed his eyes and released a sigh.

It wasn't going to end well.

"Naruto Uzumaki-sama was here ten minutes ago." Irene's eyes widened "And he was here to meet you, Irene."

"Lady Irene!" Heine and Juliet cried out in surprise when Irene's body started shaking, and if it wasn't for her squad who caught her with their arms, she would have fallen down to the ground. It was the first time the shields of Spriggan had seen the usual confident and powerful Irene Belserion, the Scarlet Despair like that. She was sweating bullet with a look of shock in her eyes, one hand holding her chest and her breathing pace became harsh, as if she was in great pain or suddenly had a heart attack.

"Where is he…?" Irene asked, with a low tone, keeping herself on her feet with the help of her underlings, and her staff "Where is he August!?" she asked, louder than before.

"He was here, Irene." August stated calmly "Naruto-sama left after learning that you couldn't return in a few days."

"I have to see him." The Crimson Despair said as she pushed herself up "Heine, Juliet, thank you but I can handle this on my own…" she turned around and told the girls with a force smile.

"Lady Irene…" Even the usual cheerful Juliet was surprise at the way her mistress, who was starting to walk away, was acting.

However, before she could make it to anywhere, August suddenly appeared before her.

Time suddenly stopped as two of the most powerful mages looked into each other eyes, with Irene being more hostile toward the older Spriggan.

"What are you doing August?" She asked, with a dead calm tone.

"I'm sorry Irene, but I can't let you go after him."

"Excuse me?"

"His majesty's direct order." Everyone widened their eyes at that "Do whatever it takes to stop you from meeting Naruto-sama."

"And you think you can stop me?" Irene asked, as her magic power started picking up, to the point everything became completely silent for the other Spriggan.

"You will ruin his majesty's plan for Naruto-sama, Irene."

"Like I care about that!" The Crimson Despair gritted her teeth in frustration, glaring murderously at August "I have to see him August, after all these years, I have to meet him. Not just because I want to be with him, but also because there's something very important I need to tell him, and even if it mean I have to step over your dead body." The others started trembling in fear at the bust of magical power from Irene, and the citizens of Vistarion Capital couldn't help but get a really nervous, as if a powerful storm was forming right above their head.

"It's not wise to go against his majesty's order, Lady Irene." Invel decided to speak up and came to stand beside August. If it was necessary, he would gladly fight alongside with the Magic King to make sure the Spriggan Emperor's order was kept.

"In the circumstance where the two of you are able to hold me back… why do you think this plan his majesty is working on is going to work on him?" She asked, raising an eyebrow "August, you should know better than anyone there is nothing you, me, or his majesty can do to stop Naruto from doing whatever he wants."

"There is a way Irene…" August shook his head, making Irene widen her eyes in surprise "As powerful as Naruto-sama, he has a weakness…" he pointed out before starting to tell Irene about the plan Zeref was planning for Naruto, the plan that involved one of his creation, a demon named Sayla and Ishgar Dark Guild's Tartarous. August also explained about Naruto's relationship with Fairy Tail, especially with Mavis, and everything he knew about Naruto from the Spriggan Emperor, which made them a little nervous at the thought of someone as powerful as Naruto siding with their enemies.

It shocked Irene to the core after she heard about the plan.

"You're insane…" she said before crying out "You're all insane. He's going to tear this world apart and kill every single one of you!"

"Isn't that what his majesty want? To die? We, the Spriggan Twelve, follow him till the very end and will gladly die with him. One way or another, his majesty will get what he wants, what matter is which one he is going to get. Dead for himself or total annihilation?" Irene widened her eyes at August's resolve and loyalty to Zeref "But think about it Irene, you used to be his world, you were his source of light, his reason to keep humanity, you should understand it better than anyone. Immortality was the reason that he chose to leave you, during the moment you needed him the most. Do you really think, that he is going to let himself succumbed into even more despair, just like you?" the Magic King took a deep breath before continuing "His majesty's plan can also be the bridge for you to reunite with him. Don't you want it Irene? Don't you want to have more times with him than just random visits? Coming to him right now will only make his majesty's plan less effective, even backfired. You want to live with him, but…?"

"Tch… I get it!" Irene snapped as she turned around and walked away "Do as you please. I won't stand in his majesty's way."

"Thank you, Irene." August made a small smile "I would really hate it if I had to fight a fellow comrade."

"Heine, Juliet, we're leaving." Irene called out to her squad, who immediately responded and followed behind her "Naruto…" Irene said softly as she looked at the sky, remembering about the years the two of them shared together.

After all these years, she finally found out that there was still hope for her, after all.

 _Line Break_

"Here, sit down Sayla." Naruto said as he picked up a chair from his table and put it in front of the sofa in the living room, giving it to Sayla who was still kneeling on the ground with her eyes following him from the moment he appeared before her. Sayla then picked herself up and did what she was told to do, with her hands on her knees "How have you been?" He asked, sitting down the sofa and looked at Sayla.

She was still as beautiful as he remembered, possible one of the most beautiful.

"I've been doing well, Naruto-sama, thank you." Sayla bowed her head before continuing "I did what you ordered me to do, I found the other Etherious Demons and came to live with them. I also became one of the core members of their organization, Tartarous Guild."

"Wait… Tartarous?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise "The Tartarous? One of the three most powerful dark guilds in the world?" He pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to Sayla, something the old geezers of the Magic Council gave him a couple of days ago "I got order from the Magic Council to destroy Tartarous a couple of days ago, but of course I told them that it's their goddamn business, not mine…" Sayla nodded her head at his words "So Sayla, did those demons treat you well? I suppose, since they're members of a Dark Guilds and a special race of demon, I suppose there're not many pretty demons like you around."

"You don't have to worry about it, Naruto-sama." Sayla shook her head with a smile "They treated me well, since we're all demons from the books of Zeref." She then made a troubled smile, as if she had done something terribly wrong "One of the Kyukimon (Nine Demon Gates), Kyoka-sama, who I admitted and looked up to more than the others, took a liking to me and… well... after the first time we started engaging sexual behaviors with each other and…" she immediately shot down to her knees in front of him, smashing her forehead onto the floor "I'm so sorry Naruto-sama! I shouldn't let myself get sucked into my desire like that. Please punish me anyway you want."

"It's alright Sayla." Naruto chuckled and put his hand on Sayla's shoulders to pull her up "Actually, I'm kind of glad to learn that you're able to find happiness in a fellow Etherious Demoness. I'm a bit jealous…yes, but at least that one wasn't a man." The blond shook his head. Naruto's never wanted Sayla to view herself as a mere tool to him in the first place, because she had feeling and who she chose to be with was her own decision, not him. Although, he would die in jealousy first if he ever learnt that Sayla was in love, or was engaging sexual intercourses with another man.

"I would never, master." Sayla shook her head "I would never think about betraying you, Kyoka-sama is..."

"It's alright." Naruto shook his head "I told you to live the way you want, didn't I? I'm glad to hear that you've been enjoying yourself."

"I shouldn't…" Sayla's eyes saddened for a second before she looked at Naruto "Master, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you send me away?" Sayla asked, appearing to be troubled by her own questions "Did… did you do something wrong? Or you no longer had any uses from me? You know, I can ask Zeref-sama to create you a better…"

"Sayla, how many times do I have to tell you this?" Naruto cut her off with a stern glare "You're very important to me. I told you to go to live with your kind not because I didn't want you anymore, but because I wanted you to find happiness from them Sayla. Staying with me mean you'll have to cut all ties with your people, to the world itself, and I don't want you to be all alone, like me."

"But I'm not alone, I have you master. I will happily stay at your side forever as long as you still find me useful." Sayla shook her head "As long as you're here, and I can still please you with my service, I'm happy, happier than when I'm with my fellow Etherious Demon." She walked on her knees to him and laid her head down his lap, carefully so her horns wouldn't stab him "Please, let me stay with you forever, master." So, after all those years, Sayla had finally been able to make her own request. Comparing to how she was many years ago, that was some great improvement and Naruto liked it nonetheless.

"Sayla…" Naruto said softly as he put his hand on the top of her head.

"Can I stay with you from now on, master?"

"But what about the other Etherious Demons? What about Tartarous and Kyoka?" Naruto couldn't stop himself from asking.

"They will understand, just like how they're created to serve END, I'm created to serve you." Sayla smiled at him "I didn't intent to join Tartarous in the first place anyway. It was just a place for me to stay and wait for the day you summon me back to you, that's all. I was so happy that you did." In truth, Naruto had never thought about calling Sayla, even though sometimes he thought about her. The immortal Shinobi knew that he better kept his mouth shut, because one wrong word and Sayla might get the wrong ideas.

And he couldn't say no to her request either, especially when she had finally been able to make her own requests, from her own needs.

"Alright Sayla, you can stay… but we will have to keep your identity as a member of Tartarous a secret, it'd bring a lot of trouble to the two of us afterward." Sayla nodded her head firmly.

"I understand, master." She then widened her eyes slightly at Naruto put his hand on her cheek, tracing her soft skin with his thumb.

"It's been a long time since the last time I had you so near me like this, Sayla." Naruto smiled at her, which made Sayla blush a little and looked away with a small smile.

"W-what do you want me to do, master?" she asked with a soft tone and allowed her beloved master to guide her onto the sofa, straddling him and sat on his lap, looking into each other eyes with nothing but love, and in Sayla's case also respect.

"Entertain me."

Naruto and Sayla's most favorite order.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

 **Ding dong!**

Mirajane was speechless when she found a shirtless Naruto Uzumaki answered the door just a second after she rang the doorbell of his house, and nearly dropped the cake she was holding in her hand because of how delicious his body was. After five seconds of staring, Mira found herself blushing like a school girl, and even admitted that she just drooled a little.

"Well, good morning." Naruto interrupted her train of thought "Better take a picture, it'd last longer." Mira's blush darkened at his words. She shook her head side to side and looked at his face, keeping all of her attention to his cerulean blue eyes and tried her best not to look down. Considering that Naruto was taller than her, it was something really hard to do.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, it's a good day, isn't it?" She asked, looking at the sky with a smile, sighing in satisfaction "I made you a cake." She brought the cake up, showing it to Naruto. It was a very beautiful, perfectly made chocolate cake. If the cake was made by Mirajane, then it's going to be absolutely delicious "Welcome to the town, neighbor."

"Neighbor?"

"That's my house." Mira turned around and pointed her hand to the big three stories house right next to his house, only separated by a line of wooden fence. The wall was painted white while the roof was painted red, and there was also a garden with many flowers "You're my next door neighbor, Naruto."

"Hah, when you said the house was near you place, I didn't think it was this close." Naruto told her with a slight mocking tone before reaching his house to take the cake "Anyway, thank you." He smiled before stepping out of the way "You want to come in? I don't think I can eat this whole cake all by myself in a single morning, and I don't live foods for later." he asked.

"Sure, I will help myself then." Mira giggled before walking in, deciding to head into his kitchen instead of his living room, realizing that Naruto had taken care of his house way better than its previous owner. Small, but livable and appeared to be a real home for anyone. Naruto closed the door and followed after her, putting the cake down to the table and put on his shirt, after he picked it up from the floor.

"So… you live here alone?" Mira asked as she took her seat on one of the chairs "You didn't ask invite Jenny to move in with you?"

"Well, her guild is Blue Pegasus, and they're very far away from us" Naruto shrugged "Plus, we're not at that point yet. Just boyfriend and girlfriend who love each other very much." He opened a drawer and picked out three dishes, three folks and a knife to cut the cake.

"I see…" Mira giggled "Well, can see use her magic to create a teleporter or something like that? Distance love usually tends to end faster, you know."

"Well, she can't create something like that just yet, but I can teleport to her in an instant." Naruto said, cutting the cake into two smaller, triangle pieces and put one into Mira's dish.

"That… yellow flash technique?" Mira asked, curiously.

"It's called Hiraishin." Naruto took his seat and sliced a small piece for himself before using the folk to put it into his mouth "Um, it's really delicious, you're really talent with these kinds, aren't you?" He said, praising her skills in cooking and baking.

"Why thank you, Naruto-kun." Mira giggled before eating her own cake. She's always been proud of her skills in cooking and she loved it when people, like her guildmates, praised her getting praised by Naruto, someone she really liked felt a lot better. As Naruto enjoyed his cake, Mira couldn't help but notice the third dish that Naruto prepared, and couldn't help but ask "Hm? Who is it for?"

"Her…" Naruto pointed his hand to Mira's behind.

The white haired demon then turned her head around and widened her eyes in shock when she saw a very beautiful woman with straight black hair, with gold horns producing on either side of her head, wearing a beige-color Kimono that was showing a lot of her voluptuous figure, sitting on a chair in the opposite room with pillar and pillar of books surrounded her and was currently reading one, appearing to be bored.

Her first thought: 'that girl was a demon'. Nevertheless, Mira was quite shock to find a woman like that in Naruto's house, when he suppose to live alone.

"Human's stories… so boring." Sayla muttered before putting the book away and picked the other.

However, before she could read it, Naruto spoke up.

"Sayla, come here."

Instantly, the demoness dropped the book and made her way to the kitchen faster than Mira's liking before bowing her head to Naruto submissively, with her hand held up.

"You require my service, master?" Mira widened her eyes at the way Sayla was address Naruto, and flinched when she turned her head to glare at Mira, hostilely "And who are you? What business do you have with my master?" she asked in caution. Naruto couldn't help but sigh. Over the years of spending with Tartarous, Sayla had developed a deep hatred to human, especially the mage. Naruto told her to be nice to them when he introduced her to them, but clearly she wasn't taking it his words to her heart.

Which, another good point in his opinion, but also a rather bad point.

"Um… I…"

"Be nice to her Sayla." Naruto said with a smile "Sayla, this is Mirajane a friend of mine at Fairy Tail. Mira, this is Sayla, she… is my servant." Naruto introduced. Of course, there was a few details he needed Sayla to hide from the other, but their relationship wasn't one of them, as he believed that there was no need for him to hide their relationship to anyone.

"Servant? Since when did you have a servant?" Mira was confused, really confused.

"It's a really long story." Naruto answered her and gave Sayla a slice of cake "Here you go."

"Master, there is no need for you to give me…"

"Eat, Sayla." Naruto glared at her slightly "It's an order." He pressed, and Sayla nodded her head.

"Then I thank you for your generousness, master." Sayla said gratefully and took the dish, taking her seat on the floor instead of the chair, which made Naruto to sigh. Mira turned her head rapidly between Naruto and Sayla, trying to come up with the best explanation for the current situation, especially their relationship.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 22**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Here come another chapter! I thought about making a lemon in this chapter, but decided to wait for another opportunity since this story isn't full of smut like my other ones, but a serious story with plot, right?!**_

 _ **So, lemon later**_

 _ **Irene (Eileen?) Belserion made her first appearance in this chapter. There is still not many things we know about her but I hope you like how I portrayed her, a girl that is still in love with our favorite blond, willing to fight Alvarez's strongest mages to go after him and more than willing to disobey Zeref's order, despite choosing to follow him. That was her first, but also her last appearance in awhile. Sorry guys, but I don't think what we know about Irene is enough for me to fully bring her into the story yet. But she will be mentioned, and in a way, I will reveal her past with Naruto (because after all, I can make this as much as I want, right?).**_

 _ **As a request of Lightningblade49, I show how the Spriggan Guards react after Naruto left, with a twist.**_

 _ **Sayla has finally appeared in the story, I hope you like her screen and how I portrayed her. Of course, for now, Naruto's immortality and Sayla's true identity as a criminal of Tartarous, as well as their past will be kept a secret. The day Naruto reveal his secret to everyone is still far away.**_

 _ **So… Spriggan Guards learnt about Naruto and the plan Zeref was plotting. I hope this make the story more intense, because with Irene's reaction, it is going to be something really big. I hope this will give you some hint because so far, none of the reviewers can get it right, so please try harder, neh?**_

 _ **This also clear out two things for you here that many of you has misunderstood.**_

 _ **First, from what August and Irene said, this plan Zeref is plotting, not only it's capable of making Naruto turn to him, but it also have what it takes to piss him off.**_

 _ **Remember, Plan 1 is to have Tartarous make a plan to kill Naruto while Plan 2, something that involve Sayla is after Plan 1.**_

 _ **Plan 1 success? Naruto died and Zeref don't have to worry about his biggest threat. Plan 1 failed and 2 success? Humanity will die faster, just like what he wants. Both plan failed, Naruto get pissed enough to kill Zeref? He gets what he desires the most, death.**_

 _ **Plan 2 is something that will take a lot from Naruto to prevent if from happening.**_

 _ **The point is… it's a win-win situation for Zeref.**_

 _ **(I thought very deep about the plan, hope you like how crazy it is)**_

 _ **Irene being around Naruto will make the plan less effective, so it's forbidden for her to stay around Naruto at the timing.**_

 _ **The last thing I want to point out, is that you don't need something stronger than Naruto to kill him. You just need to know the way to kill him, that's all. Like… you don't need a sword to kill a man, but a more clever way like poison or trap or something like that.**_

 _ **I'm thinking about prolong the relationship development with another Arc before Tartarous Arc, something about Celestial Spirits went evil because of the Celestial Gate in the anime. What do you think? Should I bring that Arc here as well? With it, I can explain Naruto's relationship with the Celestial Spirit, and have him beat up the spirits (Evil laughter), but of course we can head straight to Tartarous Arc if ya want.**_

 _ **Finally, READ and REVIEW (more than 100+ reviews in the next chapter! I'm so happy right now so keep the reviews coming everyone! Just so you know, my goal is making this story the best active NarutoxFairyTail Story on the site.)**_

 _ **Ja ne**_

 _ **P/S: Anyone want to write a reading version of Fairy Guardian? I think it's time for us to have a reading version, right?**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi and Irene Belserion.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 23**_

" **Suiton: Ukojizai no Jutsu** (Water release: Rainmaker Jutsu)" With both hands above his head, Naruto summoned a large amount of rain clouds with his chakra. A few seconds later, the first raindrops fell from the sky before it started raining heavily down Oak town, the place that used to be surrounded by forests and mountains, with a beautiful water flowing nearby. However, due to the recent changes in weather, the town's forests and natures were completely destroyed by heat waves, leaving nothing but dead forests and barren wastelands behind.

Not just Oak Town, these mysterious destructions had done great harms all around the world, not only to the creatures of Earthland but also to its people. Towns that were famous for their richness in nature, such as Oak Town, suddenly came to deal with prolonged drought. Beaches that used. Once beautiful beaches with sunny sky, were surrounded with dark clouds. Even deserts suddenly became the domains of snow, and various kind of animals suddenly moved to the faraway lands to live, even though it was nowhere near migration season yet.

Even Naruto had to admit he had never seen the weather acted so strange before.

A lot of people started to send job requests to Mage Guilds for help with the weather. There have been so many requests that the guild was left completely empty most of the time. Most of the missions were about repairing the damages caused by climate changes, and since Naruto wasn't busy with anything, he decided to lend a hand. The blond accepted a request of defeating a group of bandit that took advantage of the chaos and attacked Oak town, but before leaving he decided to make a rain for the people there, much to their shock and surprise, but happy nonetheless.

"What's wrong Sayla?" Naruto asked when his beautiful demoness suddenly turned her head to the right and looked at the faraway mountain. The two were currently walking away from the town, heading back to his house while wearing Shinobi's traditional raincoats, something that Naruto kept till that time.

"Oh, it's nothing master…" She shook her head with a small smile "It's just Tartarous Guild Building is currently at that direction." From what he learnt about the guild of Etherious demons, Tartarous' headquarter was located on top of an island with the ability to float freely on the sky, and because of that its exact location as well as coordinates were unknown to many, including the Magic Council. After witnessing Naruto's tracking ability during the first day of the Grand Magic Game, the members of said group believed that Naruto would be able to locate the place for them and destroyed it once and for all, ending the Balam Alliance for good.

"I see." Naruto nodded his head before crossing his arms on his chest "I think I will pay a visit the place sometime, to meet the one that has taken a really good care of my girl, your Kyoka-sama." He teased, and smirked when he found Sayla blushing while trying to look away "Anyway, we should quickly head back to the guild… I really need something hot right now." Naruto shrugged before turning his head back to look at Sayla when he heard a distasteful growl "What was that?"

"I-It's nothing master." Sayla snapped her head up and tried to correct herself before her master could notice it "It's nothing."

Naruto sighed. It'd been already a week since he introduced her to Fairy Tail, and yet her relationship with them as well as the way she viewed human hadn't improved at all, even in the slightest. Like the rest of her race the Etherious Demon, Sayla despite human, she hated them and viewed them like nothing but mere insects.

Tartarous was, after all, a Dark Guild and Sayla had spent many years with them.

Given the opportunity, she would be more than happy to kill any human in her sight.

Which reminded him of the first day he introduced her to everyone.

[ **Flashback** ]

Although Fairy Tail was mostly acting like usual, there was a tense atmosphere lingering around them, and it was because of a certain demoness sitting at the table in the middle of the bar, as she was ordered to sit there and wait her master to return, but wasn't ordered to stop glaring at the human around her, especially the one that was particularly drooling at her body.

"Hope you don't mind her staying here, old man." Naruto said to the Guild master who was drinking a large cup of beer with a huge grin and a blush on his face.

"Are you kidding? A girl like that has every right to stay here." Makarov made a pervert laughter "I don't need her to join Fairy Tail, a friend of yours is a friend of mine, of us." Naruto got to admit, even though he was drunk, Makarov could say some really wise words "Never thought that you got yourself a servant, Naruto, and a really attractive one at that." The old man grinned perversely "So? Did you do any naughty things to her? If you asked me, I would say that for some reasons she look like a very naughty succubus to me." Naruto sent him a what the fuck look, and had the urge to smash him across the face.

Much to his amusement, Makarov suddenly raised his own hand and smashed himself across the face, with enough force to knock himself down to the ground. While the sixth master looked around in surprise, Naruto turned his head to look at Sayla and saw her glancing at him. Naruto flashed her a smile, which she returned with a slight bow of her head.

The girl always know how to please him.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu Dragneel cried out and kicked the door open to make a path for his team, with Yukino as their new member. to walk into the guild.

"Welcome back!"

"Yo!"

"How's the mission?"

"Stop kicking the fucking door, Salamander, you're causing so much noise!"

"Shut up Gajeel!"

"Welcome back everyone." Mira stepped forward and greeted them herself "How's the mission? It went well, I hope."

"It did, until Natsu destroyed half of the town with a breath attack." Erza growled, pointing at Natsu, as the rest of Fairy Tail roared out in laughter while Makarov looked like he was struck by lightning "The mayor made us promise to never come back to the town again, but at least, we have the reward and everyone is alright."

"I see…" Mira made a force smile before cheering up and turned to look at Yukino "So Yukino, how's your first mission with Fairy Tail?"

"It's very interesting, Mira-sama." Yukino nodded, deciding to go with it after a few second of considering "I'd never had a team before back when I was still at Sabertooth, so it's a really fun experience for me." She admitted.

"It's good to know." Mira smiled and nodded her head.

"Hm? We have a new member?" Erza wondered out loud, turning her head to look at Sayla.

"Is that… horns?" Lucy asked in surprise "Is she… a demon?" The only being she could think about at the moment, because of the demonic looking horns produced from her head looked somewhat like Mira's horns in her Sitri Take-Over form.

"Yes, she is." Mira nodded her head, saying it with a little distasteful in her tone "And guess what, she's not our new member. Her name is Sayla, and she's Naruto's servant."

"Eh!?" Almost every member of team Natsu dropped their jaw in surprise, rapidly turning their head between Sayla and Naruto the same way Mira did that morning "For real?!" Mira only shrugged and walked away, continuing to serve foods and beers to the members of the guild.

"Yukino, can I talk with you for a second?" Lucy turned her head to look at the white haired celestial mage.

"Oh, of course, Lucy-sama." Yukino smiled and followed after Lucy, while Gray was pulled away by a very excited Juvia. Wendy and Carla were hungry after the mission, so they made their way to the bar to order their lunch.

Natsu, however…

"Yosh! Let's do this Naruto!" The Fire Dragon Slayer roared with excitement and engulfed his fist in fire, leaping forward and launching himself at Naruto with neck breaking speed "I will definitely kick your ass this time!"

"Sigh, we're really doing this all day?" Naruto asked in boredom, thinking about using an offensive technique instead of defensive to knock some sense into Natsu and stop him from bothering him in the near future, which he doubted would be possible. The Immortal Shinobi raised his hand and was about to attack, when he suddenly remembered that Sayla wasn't there the last time Natsu tried to attack him.

As he predicted, before Natsu could even get close to Naruto, Sayla jumped in and delivered a hard kick to the side of his head, launching him across the room. She then lifted the tables and chairs around her into the air with her curse before throwing them at the hole on the wall, smashing into Natsu's body, knocking him back and forth much to his surprise.

"You dare attack my master?" She asked with a cold tone, glaring murderously at Natsu who was trying to dodge all the wave of tables and chairs that were thrown at him. Sayla then brought her hand back, forming glowing kanji that circled around her arm. The entire guild building shook with the power she was radiating, and even the stronger members of Fairy Tail found themselves speechless and unable to move an inch of their body at her power "This will be the end of your story."

"That's enough Sayla" But before she could do it, Naruto spoke up, stopping her from landing the final blow on Natsu and destroying the guild building in the process "I believe Natsu has learnt his lesson." The glowing kanji slowly disappeared, and Sayla's energy lowered down as well, allowing Fairy Tail's members to release a sigh in relief.

"Yes, master." Sayla dropped her guard and lowered her head a little to Naruto, taking her spot beside him while glaring around the guild as if she was daring any of them to make the same mistake like Natsu. The guild gulped nervously before returning back to whatever they were doing, trying their best not to imagine Sayla's cold and merciless eyes on their back.

Naruto shook with his head with a slight chuckle before turning around, taking his seat on a chair "Hey Mira," He called out to the white haired barmaid before throwing her a small bag of jewels "For the tables and chairs Sayla destroyed."

"I-it's alright Naruto-kun." Mira shook her head with a smile "Is there anything you want to order?"

"Well, anything should be fine." He said and turned to Sayla "Is there anything you need Sayla?"

"I'll be fine, master." She only shook her head

"I think I will give her something as well." Mirajane smiled before noticing Erza, who was approaching with Sayla's eyes firmly on her, trying to detect any hostile intent "What about you, Erza-chan?"

"A slice of strawberry cheesecake should be fine, Mira." Erza said and took her seat next to Naruto "Hope you and your servant don't mind me sitting with you, Naruto."

"Of course not." The blond shook his head.

"So… how did you two know each other?"

"Well, I met Sayla many years ago, stopped her from killing herself, and she swore loyalty to me since then." Naruto said and everything he told Erza was the truth. He did meet Sayla four hundred years ago, stopped her from killing herself by fighting dragons that tried to kill him, and she did swear her loyalty to him after all.

"I see…" Erza smiled "She is very protective of you, isn't she?"

"That, Erza, is an understatement." Naruto made a small smile.

"It's too bad that she doesn't want to join Fairy Tail, those walls and those tables… she's really Fairy Tail's material."

"I thought you're against the idea of destroying things?"

"Y-yeah… like that…" Erza chuckled nervously and turned away, but her face immediately lifted up when Mira brought a dish with a slice of strawberry cheesecake out for her.

"Here you go, Erza-chan." Mira smiled and put the dish down for Erza.

"Thank you, Mira." Erza made a small smile before grabbing the folk, using it to slice a small piece for herself before putting it into her mouth, moaning happily at the taste "Ummm… it's so good."

"Here you go, Naruto-kun." Mira returned with a bowl of ramen, with a lot of fishcakes.

"Ramen? Seriously?" He asked, pointing the chopsticks at her "You got the idea from my name, didn't you?"

"Yep, I hope you don't mind." Mira stuck out her tongue and smiled cutely at him.

"Thanks, anyway." Naruto shrugged before digging in, midway, he turned to Sayla "Are you sure you don't want to eat, Sayla? You only got a slice of cake in the morning."

"There is no need for you to concern about me, master." Sayla shook her head, smiling at him "And why are you eating? I thought you…" But Naruto immediately covered her mouth with one hand and the other put his index finger on his lips, signaling her to keep her mouth quite.

"One more thing, I'm trying to blend in. There is no need for these people to know that I'm an immortal, or see anything abnormal from me, understand?" He asked, with a very low tone, something only a real demon like Sayla could hear The demoness widened her eyes at that before nodding her head in understanding.

"What's that all about?" Erza asked, turning to look at Mira for some answer

"Beat me."

 _ **[Flashback-End]**_

"How about we head straight to home Naruto-sama." Sayla quickly caught up to him and made a hopeful smile "I know how to make hot drink such as hot chocolate or lemonade, and you can use me to warm your body up too." She pointed out, indirectly reminding him of the activity the two of them had engaged a lot recently, hoping that it would be enough to interest him and make him go home instead of heading to Fairy Tail's Guild building like usual.

"Well…" Naruto stopped for one second before shaking his head, walking away with smile "I will consider that after we're back to the guild." Sayla's smile dropped instantly after hearing that "Don't worry Sayla, I don't think anyone other than Mira and the other barmaids are at the guild at the moment."

"Only worse…" Sayla muttered "I don't like that woman… she's immune to my Marco, and probably likes you a lot more than just a friend."

"I think it's because of her magic, she's a demon on a league of her own after all." Naruto shrugged "And yeah, it's quite obvious that she likes me a lot so you should get used to her because who know, I might think about asking her out for a date or something like that." Unlike most girls he had been with in his life, Sayla had no problem letting him having another relationship with other women, mainly because she viewed herself as his servant more than his lover, and in the end she would always be the only one that would remain at his side.

It wasn't hard for him to see that Mira, Lucy and even Erza and Yukino were quite attracted to him, something that was absolutely normal for Naruto at the moment. He still remembered about the time when he got at least ten women lusted after him, three of them were sisters to each other and what other choice did he have when an opportunity like that was right in front of his eyes.

He was a man and as long as the girls were okay with it, he wouldn't mind sleeping and loving them all at once.

Also, Mira had become a lot more daring with her attempt to seduce him recently, right after she realized that he was living with a busty demon and… unfortunately, Naruto and Sayla weren't the most quite ones when it came to their nightly activities, and lustful moaning wasn't the only thing that could be heard by someone that lived next door like Mira, when Naruto forgot to put on a soundproofed walls or silence seal. She didn't say anything about it, but some of the neighbors had already come to his house to make several complains about it, so Mira and her siblings probably heard them, mostly Sayla, all night. Jenny wasn't be a problem if he wanted to have multi lovers, because she viewed Mira, and the other girls that attracted to him as competitions, not the women he was cheating her with.

He paid his girlfriend a visit a couple of days ago and asked her out for a date, which couldn't last long enough to lead to something more intimate because of her duty as a mage of Blue Pegasus. However, she did promise to come to Fairy Tail to meet him soon, which was a perfect opportunity for him to officially introduce Sayla to Jenny and hopefully nothing bad would happen.

Human or not, Sayla always had more respect to the girl he was in love with than the others anyway.

"See?" Naruto grinned when the two entered the bar section of the guild building, which was completely empty since everyone had gone out for missions. As usual, Mira was standing behind the bar, talking with her co-workers with her usual cheerful smile that could brighten up the entire place in the most darkest day "Hey Mira." Naruto took a seat at one of the nearest table, while Sayla sat down the chair at his right, and called out for the white haired demon, who smiled brightly when she saw him.

"Ara, welcome back Naruto-kun." Mira greeted him with a wave before approaching his table "How's your mission?"

"It went well." Naruto gave her a nod before noticing her new dress, which was a skintight, yellow qipao that cut along the sides up to her hips, exposing her legs and the Fairy Tail mark on her thigh, with two black wristbands with a yellow line in the middle around her wrist "Nice dress." He commended with a small smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Mira giggled with a faint blush of her cheeks before asking "So, what would you like to order?"

"Something hot should be fine."

A seductive, somewhat playfully smile crossed Mira's lips, as she put her left hand and thigh on the table, striking a sexy pose with a hand on her chest while leaning toward him "Just exactly how hot are we talking about, Naruto-kun?" with the slit to the hip of her qipao, Naruto was given an eyeful of her tone, sexy thigh with the white mark of Fairy Tail on it "Am I hot enough for you to try?" she asked sexily, taking the menu from his hand before winking.

But Naruto wasn't someone who would give up to her attempt that easily, even though most men would faint immediately at the spot if they got lucky enough to be in his place at the moment "Ahem, hot lemonade should be fine, Mira." Naruto cleared his throat and ordered "And you can get Sayla here the same drink too." He gestured his hand to the demon, who was sending Mira a rather dark glare. Unfortunately for the black haired demon, Mira's attempt of seducing Naruto didn't post any serious threat to her master, and there was nothing she could do to stop it, especially when she was told not to and wasn't granted the permission to do so from him.

"Alright." Mira gave him a nod before heading back to the bar to get him the drinks he wanted.

"What?" Naruto asked Sayla after realizing that she had been staring at him from the moment Mira left "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing master, I'm just wondering why she isn't in your bed, that's all."

"You're pretty straight forward, aren't you?" Naruto couldn't help but make a small laugh at that.

"I'm so sorry if I have offended you, master." Sayla lowered her head.

"No no, it's alright, it was a compliment." Naruto smiled at her "It's actually not that simple now, Sayla."

"I see..." Sayla nodded her head "No wonder why human's stories are so boring."

"Not every stories are boring, Sayla." Naruto then turned around when he saw Mira head back to them with two big cups of hot lemonade in her hands "Oh right, thank you Mira."

"It's my pleasure, Naruto-kun." The barmaid smiled before giving Sayla her drink "Enjoy your drink, Sayla-san,"

"Thank you." With the tone she was using, it was clear that she wasn't grateful at all, but Mira ignored her.

"Good morning… huh?!" Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Yukino entered the guild and were about to greet their fellow guildmates, but was surprise when they saw the tables at the bar section was completely empty, , which was something really unusual for Fairy Tail, and the only ones that were present were Naruto, Sayla, Mira and Kianna "Where is everyone?" Lucy wondered out loud.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." Yukino smiled at him before turning her head to Sayla "You too, Sayla-sama." Even though she didn't say anything, Naruto could feel that Sayla was rather please when she was addressed with so much respect like that. She was probably viewing Yukino as a human that knew her 'proper' place.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded his head at the white haired celestial mage before doing the same to her teammates after they greeted him.

"Woah, where is everyone?" Lucy asked in surprise while looking around the guild

"Everyone has gone out already?" Natsu wondered, with Happy sitting on top of his head.

"Yes, it's because of strange weather and so many the natural disasters, so there is a great increase in demands." Mira nodded with a smile "Especially from the towns and lands that are being damaged by the weather."

"So, there must be a lot of missions for us." Natsu grinned and ran to the request board to find a mission for his team

"This is a perfect opportunity for me to become better." Lucy tightened her hands into fists and said confidently "We could have Aquarius cool down an area that's too hot!"

"Gray and Juvia are on that one," Mirajane shook her head

"Oh I know! We can do that construction mission! Taurus is great with that!" Lucy pointed out and tried to find that kind of mission. However, she found none.

"Unfortunately for you, Erza is already on that one," Naruto spoke up, making Lucy's smile dropped once again.

Mirajane then pulled out a book of records of requests that everyone was working on and read "Um...and Wendy is helping a ship that came to a standstill when the wind stopped blowing, The Thunder Legion is helping out a town that has a busted lighting rod, Elfman and Lisanna are driving off a pack of beasts that are tearing up fields, and everyone else is out on jobs suited to their magical skill set too!"

"What the… become the driver for magic car, accept and sort out files and document into order… where are all the interesting missions?" Natsu groaned out as he glared at the board as if it was his enemies.

"I think anything is fine, Natsu-sama." Yukino said as she stood beside Lucy, looking for a mission that would suit her and his team.

"It's all because Lucy." Happy said as he pointed his paw at the celestial mage "You spent half of the day in the bathtub."

"Hey, but that's my morning routine, it can't be helped. Girls need time to take care of themselves, you know?" Lucy asked as she glared at the flying cat.

"Don't worry guys." Mira smiled as she pulled a piece of paper out from the Record of Works book "I know something like this is going to happen so I keep the perfect mission for Lucy and Yukino right here."

"W-wow, you're the best Mira-chan."

"As expected from Mira-sama." Yukino smiled and bowed her head "Thank you."

"There is no need for that, Yukino-chan." The demon giggled while having a hand on her cheek before giving the mission request to Natsu "Here, the requested location is a small village near the sea called Seabellus." After hearing that village's name, Naruto pulled out a mission request, which he took that morning and decided to save it up for later, from his pocket and saw the same location written on it "The reward also aren't that bad either."

"Wait, Seabellus right?" Naruto asked, and Yukino nodded her head "I got a mission at a town not too far from that place too." However, Naruto couldn't help but feel something fishy about the mission, because as far as he could remember, Seabellus was the name of a beach, not a village.

Clearly, something wasn't right about Lucy's mission and Naruto would like to find out.

Or he was just too paranoid. It'd been a really long time, after all.

"Great, then you can come with us too." Natsu grinned broadly after seeing the name of the village "Yosh! I'm all fired up!" And he ran to the door with Happy "Let's go guys!" Though, Lucy and Yukino decided to wait for Naruto to finish his drink first before following their noisy teammate.

"You don't mind, do you?" He couldn't help but ask when he heard his servant muttered something under her breath again.

"Of course not, master." Sayla shook her head with a smile "Do not let my need be a concern to you. I will follow you wherever you go."

"Okay then, let's not keep them waiting." Naruto stood up "I will make it up to you tonight Sayla, so make sure to behave yourself, okay?" Sayla nodded her head and followed Naruto out of the door, leaving for yet another pointless mission.

At least, in her opinion.

"Alright, see you later, Mira."

"Good luck everyone, Naruto-kun!" After Naruto left the guild with his servant and part of Team Natsu, Mira opened the record book and wrote down their missions, at the same time wondering which move should she try on Naruto next to get him to notice her in a more intimate way.

 _Line Break_

"And your confident went straight out of the window." Naruto deadpanned while looking at the pathetic form of Natsu Dragneel, who was trying to keep himself from throwing up. He and the girls decided to take a train to get to Seabellus village, much to Natsu's horror and disappointment.

"Pathetic." Of course, Sayla agreed with him.

"He's so hopeless!" Lucy sighed and shrugged while Yukino could only make a nervous smile.

"Anyways, this is a perfect job for you Lucy!" Happy said as he read the mission request "'Looking for a Celestial Wizard. We believe the bizarre weather and changes in natural phenomena has caused major changes in celestial bodies. We request help with our investigation,'" he read.

"Celestial bodies, huh?'" Naruto asked curiously.

Lucy looked at Yukino with a proud smile. "We Celestial Wizards are rare, aren't we Yukino?"

"Yes Lucy-sama." The white haired celestial mage nodded her head with a small smile.

"Then I guess it's your time to shine then!" Lucy smiled before turning to Naruto "What about you Naruto? What is your mission?"

"Well, I suppose to help the local people deal with giant Sea Slugs. They has been causing a lot of troubles to the town lately. The recent global warming forces them to come out of the sea more often than usual, so you get the idea."

"Aye! It sounds so interesting." Happy nodded.

A couple of hours later, they arrived at the station at the town near Seabellus and waited for Naruto to come to meet the mayor of the town, who personally sent the request to Fairy Tail before hiring a horse drawn carriage to get to the beach where the giant creatures usually came from.

"Huh?"

"Is this the village of Seabellus Lucy?" Happy asked as he looked around the beach to find a village "This place is like a desert!"

"It's strange..." Lucy said worriedly while looking at the mission request "I hope we didn't come out here for nothing!" Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant erupted from the ocean and attacked them, making Lucy and Happy scream out in shock at its terrifying sight and size. More and more Sea slugs rose from the ocean and crept toward them.

"Sorry guys, duty call." Naruto told them before sending a punch to the side of the biggest sea slug, knocking it to the side much to their shock "Sayla, take care of the left, I will take the right."

"Yes, master." Sayla nodded her head before summoning multi books that hovered around her before sending them at the giant slugs with enough force to knock them into the air or away.

"Well, at least we have something to work on?" Natsu grinned and punched his fist before joining the fight with his cat.

"Shall we, Yukino-chan?" Lucy asked and pulled out one of her gold key, Aquarius. "Can you cover me? I will need to get to the water to summon Aquarius."

"Yes, Lucy-sama." Yukino smiled and held up her the Key of Heavenly Scales, Libra as Lucy ran ahead "Open! Gate of Heavenly Scales, Libra!"

However, nothing happened.

"Eh?" Yukino looked at her key with her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yukino, what's wrong?" Lucy asked in surprise as she finally got to the ocean with Natsu's help.

"Libra didn't answer my call." She said before taking her other key out "I will try Pisces. Open! Gate of Paired Fish! Pisces!" However, much to her shock, Yukino got the same result.

"Let me try!" Lucy cried and jammed the key into the water "Open! Gate of Water Bearer! Aquarius!" But nothing happened "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" She said again, that time louder than usual, getting panicked because her spirit didn't answer to her call just like Yukino's.

"Lucy-sama! Watch out!" Lucy widened her eyes when she realized one of the sea slug was matching toward her, but before it could do anything, Naruto appeared and brought it down with a powerful kick at the back of its head.

"Something wrong with your Aquarius, Lucy?" Naruto asked as he looked at her key.

"Not just Aquarius, but Libra and Pisces too." Lucy shook her head and brought out another key "I will try to summon another spirit "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Again nothing had happened. Aquarius would surely ditch Lucy if she was on a date, but Pisces, Taurus and Libra would never do something like that "Why won't they appear?!" Lucy cried and got another key

"Virgo!"

Then another…

"Sagittarius!"

And another…

"SOMEBODY!"

"We will take care of it later, get your whip out Lucy!" Naruto told her and stopped a sea slug from crashing into them with his hands "You and Yukino got to defend yourself first."

"O-okay." Lucy nodded her head worriedly before removing her whip from her belt.

 **Several minutes later** ,

After they took down the last sea slug, Naruto decided to help Lucy and Yukino with their problem.

"Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Lucy cried as she tried yet another key, but much to her shock, nothing happened again.

"Even Ophiuchus doesn't answer my call." Yukino said worriedly as she brought up her black key.

"Maybe...they're on vacation?" Happy asked.

"Even if they were they would never ignore their Masters' call." Lucy shook her head "I don't get it. What's wrong with everyone?" Lucy asked sadly.

"Hey," Naruto then got an idea "how about you try your silver keys" He advised.

Lucy gave him a small smile and nodded. "That's right! Maybe they'll respond!" She removed one of the silver keys, with a green cross from her key ring and summoned "Open, gate of the Southern Cross!" Her face spread out in a wide smile when the key started glowing "Crux!" Crux was a human like cross, with a mustache and cross shaped nose, sitting on the air with his legs crossed.

"Alright!"

"You did it! old Crux, it's been awhile."

"Actually…" Crux began with a weak voice before dropping down to the ground like a heavy rock, surprised them.

"Oi! Are you alright?" Natsu asked and helped the old celestial spirit up. It was then they realized that his body was covered in bruises "What happened?"

"Lucy-sama…"

"Who did this to you, Crux-sama?" Yukino asked worriedly.

"Actually… the Celestial Realm is in danger!" The old spirit stated weakly "Lucy-sama… what… what do I need to do now? At this rate, not just the Celestial Realm, but the human world will also…"

BOOM!

Naruto shot forward and picked Yukino and Sayla up while Natsu got Crux and Lucy as they both jumped out of the way when the ground underneath them suddenly exploded and hole appeared from each explosion around them. When it was clear, he put both girls down and looked around, searching for a specific target.

"What is this?!" Lucy cried out in surprise.

"This smell..." Natsu growled and turned his head to the side when

"What is it Natsu?" Happy asked in surprise, floating beside his best friend with his wings flapping gently "Wait a second! Where's old Crux?" He asked in shock after realizing that Crux was no longer on Natsu's shoulder. Them, they heard a scream belonged to the Southern Cross and turned at that direction, only to see him hanged on the air by a magical whip.

"Lucy-sama, please, run…"

"Silence! One more word and you will be punished!"

The one who was holding Crux, was a young woman with blue eyes and wild pink hair, wearing militaristic-inspired clothing, which consisted of a black jacket with gold-colored edges that was very open, revealing her chest, and had a dark brown belt with the symbol of the Virgo constellation on the buckle. A pair of handcuffs hanged on her belt, with black mini skirt with white tights underneath and a pair of black thigh-high heeled boots. The outfit was completed by a pair of white gloves and white collar-styled choker.

But while the clothes and hair-style was completely different from her usual appearance, that person was none other than Virgo, the Maiden Spirit.

"Virgo!" Lucy cried out in shock at the sight of her beloved maid, now with a wilder and stronger act.

"Back to the Celestial World!" Virgo laughed and ordered the cross man to go back to the Celestial Realm.

"She forced the gate shut?!" Lucy asked in surprise as Virgo licked her lips.

"That's new...I didn't know spirits had that kind of power to do that with other spirits," Natsu wondered, crossing his arms on his chest.

"YOUR ALL GETTING PUNISHMENT!" Virgo exclaimed and waved her whip at them.

"Virgo! Calm the hell down!" Lucy exclaimed as she brought out her whip to counter Virgo's much stronger one

"Well, at this rate I don't think she's playing around!" Naruto chuckled as his eyes stayed on Virgo the entire time, trying to figure it out what was happening to her, because it was the first time he had seen something like that and clearly it was not normal "Stay still Sayla, unless I tell you otherwise, I want to see where this goes." Naruto told Sayla before she could do anything.

"Yes master." The demon nodded her head and backed down behind Naruto.

"Let's continue with the 'holes' combo, neh?" Virgo then snapped her fingers and winked at them, making holes appear around them. It was easy to dodge, but she could create a lot of holes, also with the speed way faster than before.

"Okay, now I'm getting annoyed! She pissed me off." Natsu growled and glared at the Maiden Spirit.

"No! Let me handle her!" Lucy shouted and stepped forward instead of backing down and used her own weapon to deflected Virgo's whip, as the two clashed against each other violently on the air. "She is the spirit that I made a pact with."

"Lucy, I don't think Virgo is acting around..." Happy said worriedly.

"Oh, so you must be Lucy Heartfillia." Virgo smirked "Like I care about that! It's punish time!" she roared and whipped her whip harder and faster than, but fortunately for Lucy, her whip got the ground Virgo was standing on, making Virgo lose her balance and stop attacking "Eh?"

"My chance!" Lucy cried and lashed as hard as she could.

' _Hime-sama'_

However, before her weapon could reach the Maiden, Lucy found herself unable to hurt her beloved Celestial Spirit, as the memories of a innocent and gentle maid flashed through her mind, forcing her to halt halfway much to everyone surprise.

"Eh? Too naive!" Virgo smirked and lashed at Lucy with her whip, making her cry out in pain.

"Do something Naruto!" Happy turned to Naruto and pulled on his pants, begging him to do something "Stop her!"

"No, no stay back..." Lucy said weakly, holding her hand up before he could do anything "Even though she looks different she's still Virgo! There must be a reason!" Lucy said

"You're still very naive, so you must be punished!" Virgo laughed as she proceeded to whip Lucy multi times

"STOP! Virgo-sama!" Yukino cried out "Lucy-sama!" She covered her mouth with her hand when Lucy was suddenly whipped across the face.

"We gotta do something!" Natsu exclaimed but Naruto held his hand out to stop him "The hell man!?" he roared.

"Don't worry Natsu," Naruto shook his head "Let's Lucy handle this, she will not forgive you if you interfere." But before the young woman could even get up from the ground, Virgo raised her whip and proceeded to whip Lucy repeatedly, making her scream out in pain much to the spirit's sadistic pleasure.

"YES! CRY! CRY! OH SHIT! I'M SO TURNED ON RIGHT NOW!" Virgo cried excitedly as her whip struck Lucy's body rapidly

"That bitch!"" Natsu gritted his teeth in anger "ARE YOU FUCKING POSSESSED?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR?!" he roared, but Virgo only made yet another sadistic smirk.

Then suddenly, a glowing bright light then illuminated behind Virgo and eventually the entire beach, as eleven figures appeared behind her, coming in different shapes and sizes.

Even Naruto couldn't stop himself from widening his eyes when he saw all twelve Zodiac Celestial Spirits assembled before them, much like Virgo their appearances and the ways they were carrying themselves were completely different.

"I don't believe this!" Yukino gasped in shock at the form Pisces and Libra were taking "Please… not you guys too."

Lucy cried. "Are they… the Zodiac Spirits?"

"Yes we're!" Aquarius, a younger form of the Water Bearer with normal human legs, winked at them "We're the Twelve Zodiac Celestial Spirits."

"Sorry for this sudden arrival." Taurus, now appeared to be a massive man with a bull-like mask stated calmly

"Oi! The hell is wrong with you guys!" Natsu growled as he helped Lucy up "You changed so much!"

"That's right human, we're no longer the ones we used to be." A man walked forward and stood before them with a wide smirk on his face. He had long and wild orange hair that resembled a mane of a lion, wearing black and gold plate armor, with a blue cape on his shoulder and had the symbol of the Leo constellation etched upon the front skirt.

"You're…Loke?!" Lucy stated in shock.

"Don't call me with that filthy name, stupid human." The Lion Spirit glared at Lucy, making her flinch "Also, I really hate the kind of woman that is presumptuous." He stated, much to everyone shock "For that reason, Lucy Heartfillia, the pact between us has been canceled, forever!"

"Even our contract with you, Yukino Aguria." Libra stated emotionlessly, making Yukino to gasp in shock.

"N-no… it can't be… Libra, Pisces, what happened to you guys?" was the only thing she could ask them at the moment.

"From this point, we can do whatever we want to do" Virgo smirked and whipped her whip around "We invite you all here to announce that."

"So, you guys are the one who wrote that mission request?" Naruto asked loudly. So, he wasn't paranoid, how lucky of him.

"Yes, we're." Loke nodded with a confident grin "Though, I didn't expect you to have this many guests."

"Just… just wait a second." Lucy pushed herself up and tried to reach her friends with her voice "You can't possibly believe me to accept it that easily, in the first place… our bond isn't just that contract and the pact." She cried and turned to the blue haired girl "Aquarius! You don't remember me?"

"I forgot all that stuff!" Aquarius laughed playfully and winked at Lucy like it wasn't something she should pay attention about.

"No...please remember!" Lucy cried. "I'm… we're your...friend..." Lucy sniffled, her eyes tearing up.

"You think tears are going to make us change our mind?" Loke smirked and engulfed his hand into dark flame "It seems… we have to use force to make you understand." He stated "We have no bound with you, Lucy Heartfillia" he then pointed his hand at Lucy and made the ground underneath her glow in dark blue light and ready to explode.

But before he could do it, Naruto appeared right beside him and sent his fist straight into his face, knocking him down to the ground with enough force to destroy the entire ground they were standing on.

"Okay, I got enough of your pile of shit, little cat." Naruto stated coldly as he glared at the other Celestial Spirit "It's time for someone to knock some sense into those fucking heads of yours."

"Naruto! Don't hurt them!" Lucy cried out when Naruto grabbed Cancer by his hair and sent his knee into his face, breaking his nose before sending him into the air.

"Don't worry, they're immortal, they won't die." Naruto smirked as the other spirits became wary of him "Plus, I won't hurt them… much anyway."

"D… Don't look down on us, human!" the now green haired Libra gritted her teeth and tried to kick Naruto, however, he dodged it with ease and grabbed Capricorn who tried to do a sneak attack on him from behind and threw him head first into Libra, sending the both of them flying.

"Tch… Aquarius, attack him!" Loke, after getting up to one knee, wiped the blood from his mouth and ordered the Water Bearer.

"Hai!" Despite the situation, Aquarius cheered and pointed her urn at Naruto, shooting a massive water vortex toward him. However, her eyes widened in shock when the water suddenly turned around and attacked her instead, as if he was the one who controlled the water, not her "Kya!" without the need to turn around, Naruto leaped into the air to dodge a barrage of gold horns that were fired at him with rapid succession.

"Die, bastard!" Aries roared and attacked him as fast as he could, however, she didn't expect him to catch one of the horns and threw it to the ground underneath her, with so much force that it exploded and sent her away while crying out in pain.

"Please excuse us…" Taurus, a well manner Taurus said and tried to attack him with most of the still conscious spirits, using their advantage in number in hope of overwhelming him.

"No, excuse her." Before any of them could react, Sayla appeared beside them with her arm brought back, forming glowing kanji circles around her hand before thrusting forward, generating an enormous blast of energy with enough destructive power to destroy everything on its path, creating a long path from area they were at to the beach nearly five hundred meters away from them.

When the dust was clear, what was left was the unconscious Zodiac Spirits, lying on the ground with their body badly injured.

Only Virgo and Loke were left, both of them were staring at Naruto and Sayla in absolute shock and in Virgo's case, fear as well.

"You know, you chose the wrong day to make an announcement." Naruto told Loke as he walked toward the lion, holding a kunai in his hand "Now, how about I give your brain a check up?" but before he could approach Loke even further Virgo leaped and lashed her whip at him, which he caught easily with his hand.

"Loke! Get out of here bring the other with you!" Virgo cried "I will try to…"

"Oh no you don't…" Naruto pulled Virgo toward him with her whip and grabbed her face, slamming her head down to the ground, creating a spider-web crater under the back of her head. He then noticed a flash of light around them "Sayla, stop…" But it was too late, the spirits had flashed away and had returned to the Celestial Realm.

"Too late! " Virgo laughed at him when her body started glowing as well.

"Oh no you don't." With the speed faster than anyone had ever seen, Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down multi complex symbols, creating a seal before slamming it down Virgo's forehead, cutting her connection with the Celestial Realm and preventing her from getting teleported away.

"W…What the hell did you do?" Virgo asked in shock when her body stopped glowing and still remained in the human world.

"I cut your connection with your world." Naruto grinned as he flipped her around and wrapped her whip around her neck "It's something I created when I first came to the Celestial Realm and learnt about your kind, to make sure that I can eliminate you all if the situation ask for it." He pulled her up harshly, with his foot put on her ass to keep her lower body on the ground, forcing her back to bend and whispered into her ear "Celestial Spirits are immortal, but you will… die if you stay too long in the human world, don't you."

"Um… Naruto, I think you should…" Lucy called out for him, but Sayla suddenly appeared before her, preventing Lucy and the others from approaching him any further.

"Let my master take care of it." She stated calmly. She could make them do whatever she want them to do, but her master told her to behave, so she chose to use words instead.

"You… you…" Virgo choke and tried to loosen the whip around her neck, but found herself unable to do it because it was too tight.

"Now, let's see how long can you stay in this world." Naruto grinned as he pulled harder "You like pain, don't you? The old you would probably orgasm to death if someone did this her. So how about I try to bring out your old personalities with torture?" his smirked widened when Virgo's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her consciousness nearly slipped away.

However, much to her and everyone's shock, Virgo suddenly made a loud moan of pleasure, making a stupid smile with her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

"Oh hoh!" Naruto smirked when Virgo suddenly realized what she just did and used both hands to cover her mouth "Look like you didn't change that much, did you?" He asked before raising his fist and knocked her out ' _So there was still hope to change the Celestial Spirit back to their oldself_.' Naruto thought as he picked Virgo up after removing the whip from her neck, wondering what could make celestial beings like them to change that much.

 _Line Break_

Meanwhile at Vistarion Castle at Alvarez Empire, Irene Belserion smiled softly as she stood under the heavy rain that brought to Arakitashia by the massive rainclouds came from the Eastern continent of Earthland, Ishgar, the place she used to call her home. The beautiful scarlet haired woman closed her eyes and held up both of her hands to feel the raindrops that fell onto her skin from the sky, her oversized witch hat no longer blocked them from falling to her voluptuous body.

Even though she could make the rain stop any second with her magic, she chose not to, because currently it was the only thing that made her feel close to him.

"Lady Irene, please come inside, you will catch a cold if you stand under the rain like that." Juliet Sun, standing with her partner at the door of the house they were currently staying at, said to their mistress with a worry tone.

"Idiot, you think Lady Irene can catch a cold that easily?" Heine scolded her friend but aided her friend nonetheless "Milady, please come inside."

"Don't worry, I will be fine." Irene shook her head as she turned around to smile at them "Do you know… that he's the one who created this rain?"

"Eh?" Juliet gasped in surprise, just like her usual serious partner "B-but… he is at Ishgar, right? How can he…" he pointed to the sky.

"You know? Milady?" Heine asked curiously and Irene nodded her head.

"Of course…" Irene smiled "Because I can feel his energy inside these raindrops. It remind me of the years when the two of us were still together, when I was still a young and foolish little girl, with no one but Naruto at my side." She smiled fondly at the memories before touching her staff down to the ground, making the rain stop and the sky to clear "But after all, we don't really need rain at this season, do we?"

"Yes, Lady Irene." Heine nodded her head.

"You're so amazing! As expected from our lady!" Juliet cheered, waving her hands around "Um, my lady, can you tell us how you and Naruto-sama met?"

"Oi, you shouldn't ask that question." Heine scolded the girl in white again, however, Irene held her hand up to stop them.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Irene made a smile before looking up, staring at the sky "Sigh... where should I start?" she wondered out loud before saying "Oh yeah, I actually met him when I was still very young, maybe a few years younger than you two..."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 23**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Sorry I'm late! But here you are, the next chapter for Fairy Guardian, I hope you will enjoy it. I made this stories in a hurry, so there are probably typos everywhere. I checked it as much as I can, so hopefully it's still readable and enjoyable for you all.**_

 _ **As promised, I have decided to bring Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arc into this story, however, unlike the anime, it's not going to last longer than three or four chapters, just enough time for me to build up some developments for Naruto and his relationship with the girls, especially the ones that already had feelings for him. Hope I put up the first start interesting enough for you to read and hopefully, we will get to Tartarous Arc soon.**_

 _ **Mira had started to make some serious moves on him, and soon, we will have another demon on our favorite blond's bed (MUWAHAHAHA!).**_

 _ **Yukino and Lucy will have the spotlights of relationship's developments in this Arc.**_

 _ **A scene of Irene at the end for you to stir thing up.**_

 _ **That's all I want to say.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW (Keep up the good 100+ reviews)**_

 _ **I'm going to write a lemon scene in the next chapter, so beware!**_

 _ **Ja ne**_

 _ **P/S: The Reading version of Fairy Guardian has been published! Check out my profile for the story.**_


	25. Chapter 24

**_I added this after reading the first few reviews for this chapter! Sayla cannot control Naruto, yes, that's right, but it's because he has the power to resist it, not because he's completely immune to it like Mira._**

* * *

 ** _Summary_** **: Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now: _Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich_ _, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi and Irene Belserion._**

 **In the future maybe _: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)_**

 ** _Warning: Lemon in this chapter_**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" ** _Rasengan_** " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speeches.

' ** _Kurama_** ' Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts.

 ** _Fairy's Guardian_**

 ** _Chapter 24_**

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKER!" A tied up Virgo, bound by a magical ropes that was preventing her from using her magic to escape, screamed out as she struggled to get free "You're going to regret this, you hear me? You will fucking regret this!" With her wrists and ankles tied together behind her back, ropes wrapped around her body in a very erotic way, Naruto's seal prevented her from going back to the Celestial Realm, there were little she could do to get free and escape.

Naruto picked up an aluminum dish and threw it at her forehead. With her strong strength, it barely did any damage, only pissed her off even more than necessary.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" Lucy stepped in between him and Virgo before he could throw the second one.

"Don't worry, she likes it." Naruto pointed out "Who know, maybe we can even bring her oldself back like that." Naruto shrugged and put the dish down to the table.

"Just stop, okay, we'll figure it out a different way." The blonde Celestial Mage shook her head rapidly. They were back to the guild, and team Natsu had been assembled as soon as they reported everything back to the master, who was sitting on the bar counter looking at the set of golden keys before him.

"So… all twelve spirits don't response to your calls?" He asked "And Virgo's personalities has turned one hundred and eighty degrees, which she now likes to punish someone instead of getting punished?"

"Yes, master." Yukino nodded her head "This has never happened before. The Celestial Spirits are bounded to their master through contracts, so there is no way that can happen, unless… something bad has happened." She picked up Libra key and looked at it sadly. She was her first Celestial spirit, and yet the spirit of the heavenly scales had acted like they didn't know each other.

"But the silver keys are still functioning normally, right?" Mira asked and Yukino nodded her head.

"And not just their personalities, their powers has changed as well, right?" Gray asked, earning another nod from the ones who were there when the Zodiac Spirits showed up.

"It's like they has become the complete opposite of their oldself." Happy recalled "Sagittarius become a real centaur, Taurus becomes a gentleman, Loke hates women and Aquarius…" The cat shuddered as he remembered the cute and childish smiles the water bearer made "She's even scarier than before, it's like watching a horror movie."

"Also, they don't seem to have the same problem with the human world like before." Naruto pointed to Virgo, who was trying to crawl away like a worm, but stopped by Lucy who was holding the rope "They celestial energy is still intact, maybe they can last around here longer than usual as well."

"Isn't Loke the leader of them?" the nearly naked ice mage spoke "Maybe all of this… rebellion stuff is all his plan."

"That fucker Loke, suddenly become a bigger asshole like that." Natsu growled in frustration "If he's really the one behind all this, then we will just need to beat the crap out of him next time."

"Just calm down Natsu." Erza glared at him "Something must happened, the way their powers and personalities have changed isn't normal." She then looked at Lucy "How about you summon your other spirits with your silver keys? Maybe they can tell us what is going on to the Celestial Realm."

"Y-yes." Lucy nodded, pulling the Northern cross key out of her key ring "We could ask Crux." She summoned the spirit of Northern Cross, but Hologrium was the one who appeared instead of the cross being "Eh? Where is he?" her eyes then widened when she realized the old spirit was sleeping inside Hologrium, as if nothing had happened in the first place.

"'It's dangerous to be out here so I had him bring him!'" Hologrium quoted, making them nod their head in understanding.

"Wake up gramps! This isn't the time for a nap!" Lucy said loudly as she tapped the glass to wake him up.

A moment later, after they successfully woke Crux up from his sleep, it was time for questions. Team Shadow Gear of Levi returned to the guild, but they were silenced by Erza who signaled them to keep quite with a finger on her lips.

"Crux, what is happening at the Celestial Spirit World..." Lucy asked worriedly.

"It's total mayhem, Lucy-sama" Crux explained with a nervous tone "Everything was going just fine, then suddenly the pacts between the twelve Zodiac spirits and their Celestial Mages were canceled. Maybe it's the reason why they lost control like that and started destroying everything, tearing the Celestial Realm apart." He shook his head sadly "We couldn't do anything, they're just too powerful and dangerous."

"What about Celestial King? Couldn't he do anything?" Gray asked.

"No one knows where he is right now, he's gone." The cross man shook his head.

"He's gone?" Lucy muttered in shock "No way."

"Using that opportunity, Leo-sama becomes the leader of the Twelve Zodiac Spirits." Hologrium said with his usual monotone "He also said something about absolute freedom." Naruto raised an eyebrow after hearing that, which didn't go unnoticed by Sayla.

"Absolute Freedom?" Yukino asked in confusion.

"Liberum..." Crux said seriously.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked in confusion, trying to recall such name.

However, standing beside her, Yukino immediately recognized that name and pulled out an old looking book from her cloak's pocket.

"Does it have something to do with this ancient tome?"

"You keep something like that around?" Naruto couldn't help but ask "In your pocket?"

"W-well… I find it quite entertaining reading these books, Naruto-sama." Yukino's cheeks reddened a little in embarrassment.

"Yukino-chan, can I? " Levy approached then and pointed to the book, which was then given to her by Yukino.

"This is written in ancient Meridius Language. It's a research about Liberum." Levy said as she went through a few pages of the ancient looking book "Everything is about Liberum." She exclaimed in surprise.

"That's right." Yukino nodded her head "But I thought it was just an old stories of the Celestial World and its residents."

"Actually, Liberum is the name of a ritual of Celestial Spirits!" Crux said. "If the ritual was performed, they could acquire the 'absolute freedom' that Leo-sama spoke of."

"But they will need something call Celestial Globe to do that." All heads turned to Naruto after he said it "What? I read, okay?" Levy flipped through a few page before nodding her head in agreement.

"He's right." The solid script mage said as she pointed to the lines "It's stated in here that the Celestial Globe will release them from their chains."

"Chains? We never thought of it like that..." Lucy stated sadly.

"But where is that thing?" The master asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"How about we make that chick tell us where it is?" Naruto suggested and pointed his hand to Virgo, who busted out in laughter as if she found his words something very funny.

"Yeah, the globe is in your ass, asshole!" Naruto shot his hand out and grabbed Sayla before she could jump in and kill the Celestial Spirit.

"I don't think she is going to tell us anything, Naruto." Makarov shook his head and released a sigh.

"Excuse me, did I say something about asking?" Naruto asked with a smirk "We MAKE her spill it out."

"But how?" Erza then widened her eyes in shock "Don't tell me you want to torture her."

"It's the quickest way of Interrogation, but torture would only turn her on." Naruto shook his head "I have a better option right here." He gestured his hand to Sayla, who was still glaring dagger at Virgo, who she wanted to hurt badly for insulting her master "Sayla, would you please ask her for me?"

"Yes master!" Sayla immediately turned to him and bowed her head before turning back to look at the maiden spirit "Tell me, where is the Celestial Globe?"

"At the Library of Magic." Virgo answered right away before widening her eyes in shock, just like anyone that were present in the Guild Building at that moment, because they didn't see or feel Sayla do anything to the tied up Virgo "What the hell?! What did you do to me you bitch!" she screamed angrily.

"W-what did you do?" The third master of Fairy Tail asked in shock.

"She has the power to control and manipulate her targets." Naruto said simply "All she has to do is give an order, and you will throw yourself out of the window as a suicide attempt." He made a small smirk at the shock faces "She can control even me, so don't test her patient, neh?" everyone could only gulp nervously.

"A-anyway, now that we have a head lead." Makarov coughed into his hand and changed the topic "We need to find the orb before they do." He turned to look at Naruto "Naruto, can I trust you with…?"

"Sorry old man, not interesting." Naruto waved his hand at the master "I will help, but not now. I think you brats take care of yourself this time, rely on me all the times will make you weak." His words were merciless, and as much as they hated to admit it, what Naruto said was the truth, they had been relying on him too much lately. Even when Natsu, Lucy and Yukino faced against the twelve Zodiac Spirits, they didn't know if they could take on all twelve of them at the same time without Naruto's help.

"He's right." Makarov nodded his head in agreement "Then Erza, you will be the one in charge."

"Hai master!" The scarlet head mage nodded her head firmly and started giving order, soon, everyone departed. Natsu, Lucy, Yukino, Levi and Happy would go to the Library to search for the Celestial Globe, Mira and Gray would stay behind to guard Virgo, in case the other eleven spirits were going to try to rescue her, with Naruto and Sayla's help because it was the least he wanted to do for them. Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Carla and Elfman would gather information anywhere likely to have a clue about the current situation.

 ** _That night_**

"Didn't expect our day to turn out like that, did you?" Naruto asked his servant with a small smile as the both of them entered his house, removing his raincoat as well as his jacket. It was eight in the evening and yet the other hadn't returned from the missions Erza gave them. Naruto left behind a few clones of himself to guard Virgo so he and Mira could go home to get some rest.

"Yes master." Sayla nodded her head and followed him into his bedroom, where he threw himself down the bed while yawning in boredom "The way the human handled themselves… was fun to watch, at least, for the time being." She admitted truthfully.

"Yeah! Erza handled the situation rather well, I must give her credit for that." Natsu, on the other hand wasn't, because as soon as Erza finished giving her orders, he went with the other two spirits to the Celestial Realm to give Loke a piece of his mind through force. He was going to be fine, so there was no need for any of them to go with him or try to take him back to the human world for the time being "Let's just hope that they realize it before it's too late and I have to step in to say the day."

"What do you mean?" Sayla asked curiously.

"It's true that the Celestial Globe will free the Twelve Zodiac Spirits from their contracts with Lucy and Yukino, granting them absolute freedom," Naruto sat up and explained to Sayla with a serious tone "but they can only live for twelve more days before they will all die. Also, Liberum Verus is an ancient ritual designed to empower the Celestial Spirit King, by taking the Zodiac Spirits' energy. Only the Celestial King and Ophiuchus know about this, so I figure Ophiuchus was the one who told Loke about it as well, since Celestial King has gone missing." Sayla nodded in understanding "However, like I said, its true purpose is to empower the king, so I seriously hope that he isn't affected and turned into a power hungry bastard, because his power would be immeasurable if he got his hand on those twelve."

"But… you can defeat him right, master?" Sayla asked, making Naruto chuckle while scratching the back of his head "There is no way a spirit can defeat you, even after receiving a massive boost in power."

"Well, I'm not too sure about that myself, Celestial King is a powerful being to begin with. Let's just hope we don't have to test it." Naruto shrugged before smiling at Sayla "We will both stay put for now, so don't worry too much about it." Sayla nodded her head in understanding and made a sigh in relief, because the last thing she would want to do at the moment was giving the human anymore help.

"I understand, master." Sayla lowered her head before looking at him again "I believe it's time for me to perform my duty… would you like me to entertain you, master?"

"As much as I want you to do it, I think I will have to keep my promise to you first, Sayla." Naruto cleared his throat and stood up on his feet, reminding her about his the promise he made that morning before saying "Get yourself naked and get down on your knees, Sayla."

The Etherious Demoness immediately did what she was told, her ever so revealing kimono slid down her perfectly smooth curvy body, giving Naruto a full view of her gorgeous naked body. Sayla then dropped herself down to her knees before him, with her hands folded together on her lap, waiting for his next order. While he would never agree with the way Sayla viewed herself as a tool for him to use, Naruto really liked it when she obeyed every given order like that, considering that she was the woman with the power to control and manipulate anything to her will, even lifeless objects and corpses.

Without the need to be told again, Sayla reached her hands out and unbuckled his belt, removing it from him and then dropped her hands to his waistband and slid his pants and boxers down. Sayla licked her lips, finding herself drooling slightly at the sight of his cock, no matter how many time she had seen it and taken it into her.

And so, the beautiful demoness took hold of her master's heavy cock, still soft and yet her fingers barely meeting around its girth and started stroking it gently while tracing soft kisses along the length, feeling it thickened and hardened in her hand almost instantly at her touch, standing upright at eleven inches in moments. Sayla moved herself closer, her huge tits squashing against his thighs as she continued stroking his big prick, looking up at him with a smile before looking back at the huge member in her hand.

When she was sure that her hand wouldn't bring her master any greater pleasure, Sayla leaned forward and slid her lips over his bulbous knob, taking almost a third of his prick into her mouth without hesitation, closing her eyes in pleasure at the delicious feel and taste of her master's cock.. Sayla picked up the pace, slavering her tongue around his bulbous knob, slurping up the almost constant stream of pre-cum, hoping he would shoot his load soon. With a moan of lust, she plunged her mouth over his prick, taking as much as she could, cramming the man she worshiped into her throat. She bobbed her head up and down, forcing the swollen knob as far down her throat as possible until her face buried into his hip.

Sayla reared back again, but that time, she pushed his cock between her huge jugs, sliding his lubed up with saliva member into her cleavage as best she could. As the head of his prick popped up from between her soft pillows of flesh, the goddess of chill moon leaned down and sucked on it, bringing her master closer and closer to the edge.

"Aw fuck, you sure are getting better at this, Sayla." Naruto groaned, as Sayla moved back and forth, taking all twelve inches between her tits and into her mouth. After several minutes of sucking and tits-fucking, his cock became harder than ever and Naruto felt his balls tighten, as cum started rushing through his cock and into was about to fire into her mouth "Here it come Sayla! I'm goanna cum!" Naruto grunted and shot his load, firing his first load into her mouth, which immediately flooded with his thick sperm, filling her mouth up to the brim.

But Sayla didn't spill a drop, because she didn't want to waste any of her master's delicious rewards for her.

After minutes of firing thick blasts of semen, his orgasm concluded, allowing Sayla to suck on his still hard erection for a few times before pulling back. Still in the same position, Sayla kissed the middle part of his cock softly before kissing her way up her master's muscular body, trailing kisses on his hard muscles and removing his shirt alone the way.

"I love you, master…" Sayla said softly and kissed him on the lips, closing her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto returned her feeling by kissing her back, putting his hand on her back and gently falling down the bed, with her on top of him. They kissed for several minutes before Sayla put her hands on his chest and pushed herself up, straddling him between his waist, smiling seductively as she took hold of his cock and positioned it at her entrance, her plump bottom right above Naruto's cock.

As she lowered herself down, her master's length slowly slid inside her tight pussy. After she got two third of his cock inside her, Sayla began to move her ass up and down, unable to hold back her loud moans as she repeatedly impaled herself with his large cock, feeling pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. A blissful smile crossed Naruto's lips as his eternal lover rode him with earnest, moans escaped his lips as he simply laid there to enjoy the pleasure from his cock, letting his lover do all the work for him.

Sayla was panting hard, from all the orgasms that washed through her body, but she kept going, squeezing his length with her inner walls and continued to ride him like it was the last thing she could do, her bottom smashed loudly against his hip, his cock buried deep inside and pierced through her cervix every time she took all of him inside her pussy. The demoness grabbed his shoulders and began to bounce up and down on his cock as hard as she could, lust overridden her mind and she couldn't think about anything other than bringing her best to please him, moaning loudly, throwing her head back and rolling her hips on his laps, which was more than enough to bring him to his orgasm again.

"Master?" Sayla asked in surprise when she suddenly found herself getting flipped around by her master, lying on the bed on her back with him then on top of her. Naruto took hold of her legs behind her knees and pushed them up so that they almost touched her tits, making Sayla smile in realization. She reached down and took hold of her master's thick cock, helping him aim it at her slit, her eyes widening and her breath coming in gasps as she felt the bulbous head push through her plump lips and into her twat.

"It's my turn to make you feel good now, Sayla." The blond grinned, pushing more of his dick into her, both groaning in pleasure as he did so. Naruto began moving his dick in and out of her pussy, giving her a little more each time, fucking her with a steady slow pace. He could feel his cum inside of her twat, mixed with her own juice, which spilled out of her tight little pussy every time he thrust his cock in. The size of his cock, the length of his strokes but mostly the knowledge that her beloved master, the man she loved more than anything else in the world was fucking her sent of pleasure coursing through her body and as Naruto began moving faster, she could feel her orgasm building.

Naruto pounded his length into her cunt over and over, going balls deep with every thrust, watching his cock disappear into Sayla's pussy time and again. The room filled with the sounds of their moaning and gasping and the steady, slick noise of his prick fucking into her dripping pussy.

"Cumming… Master! I'm cumming!" Sayla groaned as she felt yet another orgasm tear through her, her pussy contracting wetly around Naruto's cock, her eyes closed as she concentrated on nothing more than the feeling of her master fucking her. Naruto gasped as her walls clamped around him, pounding his huge length deep into her cunt before spurting out its big load.

"Fuck!" Naruto groaned, his prick wedged as deep as it could be in her pussy, filling her up with sperm that seeped out around his dick and slid down her ass crack to pool on the bed beneath them.

"Ah, master… wait!" Sayla groaned when he suddenly flipped her around on her hands and knees and got behind her, aiming the bulbous head at her tight little asshole. He pushed forward, watching as her butthole opened up for his big prick.

"But I thought you like it rough." Naruto chuckled and forced his cock to disappear into her ass, causing Sayla to throw her head back in pleasure " He sped up, shoving his big, thick meat up his beautiful demoness' butt, her tight, hot ass muscles clasped his prick as he speared it up her hole. She wanted him to go faster, and unconsciously used his power on him, forcing him to go as fast as he could. Her power was something that he could resist easily, but Naruto allowed his body to do whatever she wanted him to do, thrusting as hard as he could, pulling until only his tip was in then slamming it in hard, making Sayla lurch forward and her tits to jiggle like crazy, and so did her ass every time he slammed his hip against her.

In the end, Sayla didn't get much sleep that night, not that she cared, as her master had sex with her in every position they could think about all night till the next morning, just like always.

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 24_**

* * *

 ** _Yagami's note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I want to finish this chapter as soon as possible because I have something to announce._**

 ** _Well, this chapter will be the my last chapter, as I cannot update till the end of this month. Second Semester Exam is coming in one week and I would like to concentrate on preparing for the upcoming tests. The final test will take place in Twenty Ninth June, so until that day I cannot guarantee you any new update._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, as well as the lemon I promised you in the last chapter._** ** _This is just a filter Arc, but I hope you enjoy it anyway._**

 ** _READ and REVIEW_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**

 ** _p/S: And don't worry, when Naruto said Sayla could control him, he was bluffing_**


	26. Chapter 24,5

_**Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi and Irene Belserion.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Sayla…(Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 24.5**_

Mirajane Strauss stood in front of the door of Naruto's house for a second before raising her hand, pressing the doorbell.

However, she didn't expect Sayla to be the one that answered the door, with a knife in her hand.

"Eh?" She paled a little bit when she saw that knife.

"Can I help you?" the black haired demon asked blankly and also rather hostilely as she looked Mira with the hand holding the knife on her hip. The dangerous kitchen tool glinted dangerously in her hand and made Mira look at it nervously "Master is not here at the moment, so can you please leave?"

"Huh? That's new." Mira said in surprise before asking "Where did he go?"

"His whereabouts is none of your business." The white haired demoness pouted when Sayla said that "Can you leave now, or should I make you leave master's house by force?" Actually, she had tried to control Mira with her curse multi times in the past few days, but failure was the only result she got. So even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to force the take-over mage to leave.

"It's nice to see you too, Sayla." Mira said sarcastically and was about to leave when suddenly she smelt something burning "What's that?" Sayla widened her eyes in shock and immediately turned around to hurriedly rush back into the house. Taking that opportunity, and a part of her wanted to help the poor demon, Mira removed her shoes and ran into the house, and sweat dropped when she saw Sayla struggling to put away the fire in a cooking pan.

"Hey, stop." Mira stopped Sayla from trying to put away the grease fire with water "You have to do it like this." She grabbed a metal lid and put it on the cooking pan, waited for a second before lifting it up again, showing Sayla that the fire had been put away "See? It was grease fire. You can't put it away with water. Water is heavier than oil, so pouring water can cause the oil to splash and spread the fire."

"Uh… ah…" Sayla seemed to be surprised by all those information.

"A thank you should be fine." Mira shrugged and con"It's your first time cooking, isn't it?" Sayla looked at the demon take-over mage for a second before nodding her head, sighing longingly in disappointment and looking away in an effort of avoiding Mira's eyes "It's nothing you should feel ashamed about, I too, had a lot of troubles when I tried cooking." The beautiful model smiled "Do you need my help? Surely I can show you some tricks."

Again, Sayla looked at Mira with an unreadable expression.

"I promise I won't try anything." Mira added quickly before Sayla could get any wrong idea.

"Okay." Sayla nodded her head and said curtly, but to Mira, that was more than enough. Mira smiled and picked up an apron from a corner of the kitchen and tied it around her waist. She could see a lot of 'something' on the apron, but decided not to think about it.

"Alright then, let's me see what are you trying to cook here." Mira turned back to the cooking area, gently touched a finger into the completely burned foods before putting it into her mouth, tasting it "Hm… bacons and eggs?"

"Yes." Sayla nodded her head and pointed to a book on the counter "It said it's the basic breakfast." Her master didn't need to eat, but a good meal was something he liked to enjoy. Lately, she had seen him eating the foods Mirajane made for him at Fairy Tail, so she thought she could cook something to please him.

"Oh, I see." Mira giggled and picked up the pan "Are you trying to make breakfast for Naruto-kun?" the horned demoness nodded her head and sighed again when Mira dumbed the burned bacons and eggs into the trash bin "Human's businesses are so troublesome." She passed the tray of eggs to Mira.

"You don't like us much, do you?" Mira asked. Being an individual of both worlds, she knew better than anyone that human and demon could never stay on, or ever get close to the friendly term"But you don't hate Naruto-kun."

"Master is my only exception." Sayla said without thinking, as she had already prepared for that kind of statement. Naruto had told her beforehand, that his identity as an immortal must not be revealed to anyone unless he decided otherwise "Master also told me about your magic, you of all people should know that demons can never co-exist with human."

"I know that… but…" Mira bit her bottom lips before turning away, sighing in disappointment. She had hoped to somewhat make Sayla get along more with them, but clearly there was no hope "Anyway… you shouldn't put too much salt into the eggs because it would become too salty to eat. Also, you can't cook eggs and bacons at the same time." Mira said while getting another pan from the cupboard.

"You like master, don't you?" Sayla's question made Mira freeze for a second before she turned to Sayla and flashed the demon a smile.

"Of course I like him, he's my friend,and everyone…"

"No, not like that." The Etherious Kyukimon demon shook her head "What I want to say… you… like him more than just a friend, aren't you?" She asked in an emotionless tone, which made Mira feel a little nervous.

Making up her mind, Mira turned around and looked at the demon straight in the eyes "W-what if I do?" she asked. She would be blind if she couldn't see that Sayla had a more passionate feeling than respect for Fairy Tail's very own Fairy Guardian. Simply looked at how close they were, and the lustful sounds she heard every night.

"Really doesn't matter." Her statement made the model widen her eyes in shock "It really doesn't matter at all."

"You're not mad, or jealous?" Mira asked in surprise "Also, do you know that he has a girlfriend?"

Sayla shook her head

"Why should I feel jealous? It's not like I can control him to do something he doesn't want to." since she was someone who could control everyone, those words were really strong "I don't really care how many women he's in love with, or how many lovers he bed every night… all that matter is that in the end, I will be the only one that will walk by his side."

"I… I see." For some reason, Mira couldn't help but feel some deeper meaning in Sayla's speech "S-so… you really don't mind if I want to date Naruto-kun?"

"I don't like you because you're a human. You will make master happy when you love him, so there is no reason for me to hate you for that." Sayla said "Also, you should worry about the other human girl more than me. Isn't jealous one of human's feelings?"

"Yeah, it is." Mira nodded her head, smiling softly "I have already settled that with Jenny, we're both okay with a little competition."

"If you ever think my master is some kind of reward for your compe…"

"Chill Sayla." Mira sweat dropped and quickly stopped her before she could get any more wrong idea "It's a competition of who will become his girl in the end. If anything, one or even both of us will be his rewards." Now that she knew Naruto was perfectly okay with the idea of having multi partners, she didn't have to worry about him ending up with one of them, which would result in breaking the other's heart.

"Oh, alright then." Sayla nodded her head, and for the first time ever, Mira saw something rather than a blank expression on the demon's beautiful face. It was a smirk, a very confident smirk "As long as you don't try to do anything bad to master."

"I won't… I promise." Mira smiled cheerfully "Anyway, come here. I will teach you to cook the bacons."

"Uh huh." Sayla nodded and took a glance at the eggs "So… the shells are uneatable?"

In the end, with Mira's help, it only took Sayla less than fifteen minutes to make her own breakfast for Naruto. The blond returned to his house shortly after that.

"Sayla, I'm home!" He called loudly while removing his shoes. Sayla put the glass of orange juice down and hurriedly got to the door to greet him, bowing her head at her master respectfully.

"Welcome back, master."

"Yeah, I'm back." Naruto then saw a pair of shoes that didn't belong to him or Sayla. It also looked rather familiar "Mira's here?" he asked and Sayla nodded her head.

"Hey there, Naruto-kun!" Still standing inside the kitchen, Mira poked her head out and smiled cheerfully at Naruto "Good morning!"

"Ah, good morning." He greeted the beautiful white haired model with a smile "What are you doing here so soon, Mira? I thought you'd be at the Guild at the moment." He smelled the scent of well-cooked foods and couldn't help but ask "Did you cook something?" he walked into the kitchen and saw two dishes with bacons and eggs, as well two glasses of orange juice on the dining table.

"Yeah, Sayla was making breakfast so I thought I could lend her some help." Mira smiled, putting both of her hands together in front of her.

"Can't say I'm not impressed. Thank you, Mira." The blond chuckled and turned to his self-proclaimed servant "I didn't know that you could cook, Sayla."

"I didn't, master." The demon humbly shook her head "Mirajane helped me."

"Yeah, but I can already tell they're going to be really delicious." He pulled two chairs out "Take a seat." As the girls sat down like he told them to, Naruto sat down and grabbed the folk and knife "Have any of you have breakfast yet?" he then asked.

"I'm not hungry, master."

"I have already had breakfast, thank you Naruto-kun." Mira smiled.

"So… I have two beauties to make breakfast for me today." Naruto chuckled and started eating "To what do I own the pleasure." Sayla knew that he didn't need to eat to survive, so it surprised him when he saw the foods she made.

"It's my duty to please my master." Sayla said, lowering her head "I read a book about cooking yesterday, and learnt that all home-cooked meals are better. I did some checkup and realized that all the foods at the guild are all unhealthy." Mira's eyebrow twitched after hearing that, but decided to keep the smile on her face "Especially when those foods are cooks at a dirty place like Fairy Tail."

"You know, I personally cook all of Naruto-kun's foods." Mira pointed out "Also, don't believe anything you read in books."

"Oh, is that so?" Sayla looked at the take-over mage with half-lifted eyes "I don't know." The way she said she didn't know, and the way she looked at the other woman, causing even someone who was always in a cheerful mood like Mira to grit her teeth quietly in frustration.

"I make sure to…"

As the two demons started exchanging words to each other, Naruto simply sat there and silently enjoyed the delicious breakfast they made for him.

To get close to someone, to have them care for him like that… even though in the end, he was the only one left, he was the one who got hurt the most. It still warmed his heart up and made him feel more human, feel like the man he used to be…

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 24.5**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: And that's the end of a new chapter. Sorry for making everyone wait, but I do think that after awhile I deserve a break.**_

 _ **My short 2 weeks 'summer vacation' had arrived 2 weeks ago, and I spent most of my times with my family and my old friends at high school so I don't really have time to write a new story. So while this chapter is short and is just a filter chapter, it should be more than enough for me to get this story back on track again. I have read many reviews telling me that this is the best Fairy Tail and Naruto fanfiction crossover, while I don't think that this is the best story yet (because of some plothole and grammar…) I should say thank you for all of your supports, everyone.**_

 _ **Now… the delay before that 2 week vacation… It was because I lost some inspiration for writing Naruto fanfiction. As you can see, Naruto had already ended a long time ago, and without a proper daily reading, I can easily forget some of the important details of Naruto, and my original interest in the manga. However, after spending the last few days re-read Naruto and watch some of the old anime episode, I can finally tell you that my inspiration is back and I can continue to write this story pretty soon.**_

 _ **Ah yes, let's talk about Fairy Tail's cannon a little shall we? What do you think about Fairy Tail's latest chapter? I must say that I was surprised by Invel's power and extremely interested in the battle between him and Gray. Other than that, what attracted me the most is Irene and her relationship with Erza… man! Now she turned out to be a cold heart bitch (or is she?) but she's still my favorite (muwahahaha! As you can already see in some of my stories… the worse the women, the more I like them. It might be a little strange but… it's how I am alright!)**_

 _ **Really wonder her relationship with Erza, but I guarantee you that no matter what it is, my plan for her will still play out well.**_

 _ **Warning Spoiler: I will have Irene play a more important role in this story, more than just a former lover of our blond hero. Some Easter eggs will appear randomly in the chapters from this point, mostly circling around Irene it will show how I'll lead this story to in the end.**_

 _ **Do you ever wonder what Irene wanted to tell Naruto? It's not about Erza, but something else, something really important to Naruto, which will change him forever as soon as he learn about it...**_

 _ **It's going to be a chance for happiness… and that's all I can spoil at this point.**_

 _ **Anyway, READ and REVIEW.**_

 _ **I will use this arc to develop Naurto's relationship with the girls of his harem. As you can see in this chapter, Mira will make her real move soon.**_

 _ **AGAIN, READ and REVIEW (Seriously, the reviews are dropping recently. I hope that it's not because my story became less interesting)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: I will update the reading of this story soon, my sister promise to finish it for me so… expect something for the weekend, neh?**_


	27. Chapter 25

_**Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Sayla and Irene Belserion**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 25**_

"Here's your lunch, Naruto-kun!" Mira said cheerfully as she delivered two dishes, which she was carrying on her hands, to Naruto's table. The other members of Fairy Tail, who happened to stay around the guild building at the timing, couldn't help but think that Mira was looking a lot more cheerful than usual. Also, to the other male members of the guild, the ways she moved gracefully between the tables to get to Fairy Tai's guardian, simply made them drool with heart in the eyes.

"Ah, thank you Mira." Naruto gave her a smile when Mira put the dishes down. Sitting beside him, Sayla said nothing, but probably because she was keeping her attention to a book about 'social-communication', which her master forced her to read, as a punishment for pissing, and insulting, as well as showing her disliking of human to every single human she came across with a couple of words. The Etherious demon carried out her punishment eagerly, though.

"Please enjoy." She gave him a wink "If you need anything, just tell me, alright?"

"Well, I've already known about that but… yeah, I will." Naruto nodded and picked up one of the dish, turned to his left and put it down the spot next to him "Here you go." His words earned the tied up woman's attention, who snapped her head to the side to give him a hateful glare, while gritting her teeth.

"Fuck off, asshole!" Virgo gritted her teeth and struggled to free herself, but the seal Naruto placed on her was still intact, so it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Now now, that's not how a maiden should talk." The blond said simply with a shrug of his shoulder "And when I thought I had become kind enough to give a prisoner something decent to eat."

"Don't look down on me! I don't need your foods!" the former celestial maiden growled "Also, how do I suppose to eat while being tied up like this?"

"Figure it out yourself." Naruto turned to his lunch and picked up the folk "but you properly know how dogs eat their foods, right?" everyone, including Mira sweat dropped at Naruto's words, and didn't know if he was joking or not. His sick sense of humor was something that would never get old around. Virgo started throwing curse of extreme anger and frustration at him again, but the immortal Shinobi simply asked his servant "Sayla, Can you make her shut up so I can enjoy my meal in peace?" without looking up from her book, Sayla used her curse and forced Virgo to keep her mouth shut, tight "Thank you."

"Your wish is my command, master." She bowed her head with a hand at the left side of her chest before returning back to her book, sighing longingly as she continued to read page three hundred and fifty two, with an article Sayla considered strange and plain stupid, but decided to keep those opinions to herself because she didn't want to upset her master anymore.

"Anyway, have Natsu and his little gang returned?" Naruto asked, looking around the guild "I didn't see any of them here." Levi, a smart and clever young lady in his opinion, went with Natsu and Lucy so they should return by then, unless they decided to do some investments about the current situation on their own.

"I haven't seen them either, Naruto-kun?" Mira shook her head "Erza-chan and the others aren't here as well, I guess they're scattering all around Fiore to search for clues. I don't think they'll be able to return anytime soon…" Immediately after she said that, the door was pushed open by a very familiar pink haired Salamander, and followed closely behind him was his team.

"Well, you know what people say about don't jinx it?" Naruto chuckled and looked at the newly arrival group. However, he suddenly realized that they weren't the only ones who entered the Guild.

They brought Princess Hisui E. Fiore and the Knight with an extremely weird hair-cut, Arcadios with them.

"Ara, Hisui-hime sama, Arcadios-san!" Mira gasped in surprise and hurriedly approached the princess to greet her, bowing her head respectfully "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Thank you, Mirajane-san." The princess nodded her head with a soft smile before looking around the bar "So this is Fairy Tail? It's very impressive I must say."

"Yes, Hime-sama." The tall Knight nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, it's all thank to the people of this town, hime-sama." Mira smiled while nodding her head. She then turned to Team Natsu "Welcome back, everyone."

"Yes, we're back, Mirajane-sama." Yukino smiled at the older girl.

Lucy hurriedly approached Virgo and asked worriedly.

"Virgo, how are you feeling?" but the former maiden spirit didn't say anything, she looked away while muttering something angrily under her breath "Naruto, is she doing okay?" When she got no reply from her spirit, Lucy decided to turn to Naruto instead.

"Yeah, still screaming and kicking like usual." he said simply "What is the princess doing here?" Naruto asked, making a gesture toward the royal guess with his head.

"We met her on the way back to the Guild." Lucy answered "She's here to help us."

"Good morning, Naruto-san." The princess approached them and lowered her head to Naruto, who raised a hand to greet her "How are you doing?" the blond only shrugged his shoulders for his reply, but that was more than enough for the princess to know. She then turned to look at Virgo and frowned "So I suppose… this must be Virgo, the maiden spirit?"

"Yes, she is Hime-sama." Lucy nodded her head.

"I can hardly recognize you, Virgo." The princess said, crouching down to look at, only to be glared at by the pink haired spirit.

"Not just Virgo, hime-sama." Yukino said sadly "But Pisces, Libra… and everyone else… they have changed so much."

"This is my fault… I'm so sorry everyone." Hisui looked down, her eyes full of sadness. Her words made some members of Fairy Tail widen their eyes in surprise, but Team Natsu plus Levy didn't appear to share the same expressions.

"Not, it's not Hisui-sama. Stop blaming yourself" Lucy shook her head and put a hand on the princess' shoulder "All that matter now is that you come here to help us."

"R-right." The princess nodded his head and looked at Arcadios "Arcadios, please give me Virgo's key. Since she's already here, we should give it a test if the keys are really working."

"Right away, hime-sama." Naruto looked on in interest as Arcadios brought out a suitcase and put it on the near table. After the knight opened it, Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw twelve identical keys with a rather strange design inside.

"What's that?" He wanted to ask, but Mira beat him to it.

"It's the keys I created to force the twelve Eclipse Golden Gates to close." Hisui answered, picking up the second key from the left.

"You created them?" Naruto asked "So that mean you're a celestial mage?" she must be a very capable mage if she could create keys on her own like that.

"Yes." Hisui nodded her head with a smile "It's because of me the zodiac celestial spirits are like this, so I thought I had to do something to help." She raised the key and charged it with her magic power.

"Hime-sama, what do you mean when you said it's because of you?" Makarov asked curiously, folding his hand on his chest.

"All of these are happening because of Eclipse Gate." The princess said with a sad smile "After the gate was destroyed, its immense magic was released and spread all around the world, causing an extremely serious impact on the biosphere. But the amount of magic energy was so great, that it broke through the barrier between space and time, affecting Celestial Spirit Real as well." The guild felt into silent after that "I'm so sorry, everyone." The princess said, with her green bangs shadowed her eyes.

"So… basically, all we have to do is extract that magical energy from them to return them back to normal?" Naruto spoke up "Well, it should be simple, do any of you know enchanting magic?" he turned his head around, but they only looked at him in confusion "Well, I suppose none of you know that kind of magic, then…" the blond shrugged and looked away. He shouldn't ask that, because it reminded him of Irene and their time together many years ago.

He got to admit, for some reason, he thought about her a lot lately.

"Anyway… can anyone knock Virgo out or something?" Hisui asked, looking at the maiden spirit "Because the spirits have lost all their will to fight so…" Natsu instantly appeared behind Virgo and smashed his fist at the back of her head, hard, effectively knocked her out.

"Natsu!" Lucy glared at him.

"What?!" the pinkette shrugged and said casually "She asked us to knock her out, didn't she?"

"Let's do this." Hisui nodded her head and approached Virgo. When she was close enough, the princess placed the key on her head, causing her body to glow brightly before disappearing.

"Just like that?" Natsu asked in surprise before grinning maniacally while punching the palm of his right hand "So, all we have to do is beat Loke and his crew to a pulp then?"

"We're lucky that we've Virgo under control. I don't think the other spirits are going to let us close their gate without a fight." Lucy shook her head.

"Now that we have a way to return them to the Celestial Realm, I think it's time for us to Astral Spirytus" Levy pointed out.

"Yes, we should hurry and get there before they could finish Liberium ceremony." Yukino nodded her head in agreement "But Levy-sama, do you know where it is?"

"Well…" the petite girl frowned and summoned a book, which she got from the library.

"Be at ease, everyone." The princess of Fiore smiled "I come to Fairy Tail with another reason. I'm going to lead you to Astral Spirytus."

"Eh? Really?" Lucy gasped in surprise before smiling happily "Then you know where it is, right?"

"Yes, I do." Hisui nodded at the blonde celestial mage.

"Alright then, what the hell are we waiting for!?" Natsu cried out confidently "Gear up and let's go guys." The other members of his team, with a few others nodded their head and gathered around the princess.

"You're not coming with us, Naruto-kun?" Before she could leave with the others, Mira turned her head back and looked at Naruto.

"I'm not interested." The blond shrugged "Like I said before, you guys should handle this yourself. Rely on me all the time will make you weak." He pointed out, shrugging.

"I didn't say anything about relying on you or ask for your help, did I?" Mira pouted "I want you to come with us to keep an eye on thing, to make sure that nothing bad is going to happen" After seeing that Naruto paid no mind to her words, Mira approached Naruto and put her hand on his table while bending down slightly, giving Naruto a generous view of her attractive cleavage "Are you Fairy Guardian or not, Naruto-kun?"

"It's just a nickname Mavis gave me, it's never official." Naruto said blankly, looking at her eyes instead of her boobs, something that would be completely irresistible if he hadn't seen a greater pair "Plus, I'm not interested in babysitting duty."

"Then do it for me." Naruto raised an eyebrow "How about this…" she bended down even lower until she was looking straight into his eyes, holding a finger up "You come with us to Astral Spirytus, do nothing but watch us fight and keep your eyes on everyone, including me and I will take you out for dinner as soon as we get back."

"Mirajane Strauss," A small smirk appeared on Natsu's face as he leaned forward and folded his arms together on the table "Are you asking me out? Do you know that I have a girlfriend who I love very much?"

"But you're interested, aren't you?" Mira winked and smiled seductively.

"Can't say I'm not." The immortal Shinobi smiled "Alright then, I will come with you guys, but like I said…"

"We should handle everything ourselves." Mira nodded her head and stood straight up, repeating his words "I have a great memory, you know." She winked at him before turning around to walk away, giving an extra sway to her hip. The corner of Naruto's lips curved up slightly, as his eyes followed every movement of her heart-shape backside.

He then glanced to the side slightly and saw Sayla looking at him with her eyes half-lifted "What?"

"Nothing master." The demon returned to her 'punishment' without saying anything more.

"Anyway Sayla, you can leave that for later." Naruto finished his drink and stood up from his seat "Let's follow them and see how this is going to play out."

 _Line Break_

"Are we there yet?" Natsu asked loudly with a bored tone "Just how far is it?"

"I'm sorry, but we still have a long way to go to get there." Princess Hisui said with a shake of her head.

"I'm so tired" Lucy groaned with a rather paled face. Two out of three celestial mages looked worn out, as they were physically weaker than the other mage. However, Yukino was holding herself rather well, as expected from someone who trained martial arts and her body well.

"I suppose I would dress differently if I knew I would climb a mountain." Mira said as she looked at her heels. She then looked at Sayla, who was walking in the same kind of footwear as she was, but didn't have any problem making her way through them while following behind her master "Hey, are you alright walking like that?"

"Yes." The horned demoness replied curtly.

"She lives in a rocky place, so she's used to it." Naruto explained it to Sayla before grabbing his servant's hand, holding her back "You go ahead Mira, I would like to have a few words with Sayla." Mira nodded her head and went ahead, following behind the other through the mist that was becoming thicker and thicker by second. Naruto waited till Mira and the others were far enough to turn to his servant "What was that Sayla?"

"What was what, master?"

"Can you be a little nicer to her?" Naruto asked "Did you read anything in that book I gave you? Come to think of it, don't tell me that you're going to act like this when I introduce you to Jenny. Answer them truthfully." He said the last sentence with a little authority in his tone, so Sayla wouldn't try to hide anything.

Even though he knew that she would never.

"For your first question, master, yes I can be nice to her if you order me to." Sayla nodded her head "For the second, I was half way through the book you told me to read before you took me to this place, with them." Sayla pointed her hand to the ground walking ahead of them "And last, I will but won't act like this if you ordered me to." Naruto sighed. Lately, he had seen that Sayla showed more disliking toward Mira more than the other. Maybe it was because unlike the other, Mira had been trying to interact with the Etherious, but Naruto could see something else.

After some thinking, Naruto decided to ask a question he would never think about asking Sayla before.

"Are you jealous?" Sayla flinched and made a shock face, furthering confirmed his theory "Holy shit, Sayla, you're jealous. I didn't even know you're capable of having such feeling, Sayla."

"I-I'm not… w-what are you talking about, master? Why should I feel jealous?" Sayla tried to defend herself, but it wasn't convenient at all with the way she was doing it "I... I'm not… They're not worth it… and can't… and…" Her eyes then widened when Naruto put a hand on her cheeks and rubbed her soft skin with his thumb.

"Right." Naruto laughed "I thought you're beautiful before Sayla, but now, you're a whole lot cuter to me." He then put his other hand on her waist and pulled her toward him.

"Master…" But she didn't have the chance to say anything to him, because of the kiss her master gave her. It was a soft and tender kiss, their lips simply overlapped each other and stayed like that for several seconds before Naruto pulled back.

"C'mon Sayla, let's get this over with." Naruto said "As soon as we're home, I'm going to show you just how much I love you."

"Um… master, what about your date?"

"Did you forget that I'm a master at multi tasks?" Naruto chuckled and grabbed her hand, smiling warmly as he saw the demon put a hand on her chest and nodded her head shyly.

 _Line Break_

At that moment, Irene Belserion knew the scenery was too good to be true.

There she was, standing inside a small, but decent kitchen, cooking breakfast. She wasn't wearing her robe, but a set of normal looking clothes every housewife wore when they were at home and just woke up in the morning. Her long scarlet hair fell freely behind her back, slightly curvy because she had always kept them in braids.

The woman smiled softly when she felt a pair of strong arm wrapped around her waist before she felt a kiss at the back of her neck.

"Good morning, my love." Irene put the pan down and turned around to face him, the man she loved so much. She looked at his handsome face, his cerulean blue eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck, like she didn't want to let him go.

"Naruto…"

They kissed. It was a kiss that was full of passion, full of love…

"Tou-sama! Kaa-sama!" But unfortunately for them, that kiss didn't last long and they had to break it because of a little girl, who was barely ten year old with scarlet red hair just like her. She was standing at the kitchen's door, holding a teddy bear in her hand while looking at Irene and her lover with curiosity in her eyes.

They looked at each other and laughed softly. Irene removed herself from him and kneeled down on the floor, spreading her arms a little before smiling warmly. The little red head immediately ran into the kitchen and threw herself into her mother's arms. The tall golden blonde haired man then kneeled down on one knee beside them, put a hand on the back his daughter's head and kissed her forehead softly.

It was too good to be true…

The scene soon faded away and replaced with several others. She saw herself and her husband becoming old, while their daughter grew up and became a young woman. They had more children, and they all grew up to become talented mages just like their mother, and powerful just like their father.

Wrinkles started appearing on their face, and slowly all over their body. Their hair also became grey, and Irene saw herself getting ugly… but he never stopped loving her. She lived to become ninety years old before dying of old age alongside Naruto.

The first ray of sunlight that shone pass the curtain of her window woke Irene up, but she laid there, refusing to open her eyes.

She knew it was just a dream, a beautiful one… but that was everything she had ever wanted.

Etherious Demon, her emperor's very own creation for Naruto, Goddess of Chill Moon Sayla… Oh how much she felt jealous at her.

Opening her eyes and slowly pushed herself up, holding the sheet close to her chest to cover her naked body, Irene turned her head to look at the clock and saw that it was only five in the morning.

Sighing longingly, the most powerful woman on the planet put her feet down the floor and stood up. Still holding the curtain, Irene walked to her worktable, where documents, papers, and books were lying all over.

She woke up early, even though she stayed up late the previous night to continue her research.

Irene looked at her work on the table and picked up an extremely old, looking book.

It was a journal, which held all the answer for her problems. She didn't know who wrote it, but it was written in an unfamiliar writing and took her several months to translate it. To say she was shocked by what she found inside was an understatement.

However, in order for it to work, she would need an extremely powerful, nearly endless source of magic.

As if the gods wanted to help her, she was approached by Zeref himself, who offered her a position among the Shields of Spriggan of his empire… in exchange for an object called Fairy Heart

It was a source of infinite magic power.

"Soon… Naruto," she muttered softly and held the book to her chest. The invasion was about to start, and she would stop at nothing to get her hand on Fairy Heart "Soon… I will have Fairy Heart and we'll be together forever."

"No one is going to stop from taking what I want" her voice became cold and ruthless as she glared at the symbol of Alvarez on her robe "no one… not even you, Zeref."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 25**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Before going to discuss this chapter, I have a few announcements.**_

 _ **From this point, I don't think I can update this story as frequently as before. The reason is that my second year at college has started and I need to pay more attention to my study, or else I won't be able to follow my classmates. I receive homework every day and need to practice frequently to increase my skills.**_

 _ **Also, I have become an assistant at my university's laboratory, and found a job as a chemistry tutor (I need to do something for a living while studying college, you know). So put all that together, I don't have much time left to rest, let alone write a proper chapter for my stories.**_

 _ **But don't worry about that, I will make sure to update my active stories as frequently as possible. You don't have to wait for months to have a new chapter to read. I will use every opportunity, or free time I got to write something, putting all of those separated works together to become a proper chapter and update it when I decide it's enough, so you don't have to worry about huge delay or something like.**_

 _ **My deepest apology guys, but I'm a college student, please understand my reason and still keep on supporting me.**_

 _ **Anyway, back to the chapter. I hope you all like this chapter. I put a lot of effort to it, especially the Irene's part. It's pretty emotional and rather Out of character for Irene at the moment, but I hope what I did in the end let you know that I will definitely keep her character in check, but of course she will act emotionally when it comes to Naruto.**_

 _ **She's cruel… she's a bitch… she's a bad girl… but I LIKE HER EVEN MORE BECAUSE OF THAT!**_

 _ **Any idea what is the solution she found in that journal? Send me all of your theories about this and the one who guess it right will be given a massive present/gift.**_

 _ **So, Mira has finally made some serious moves and she is going to have a date with Naruto at the end of this arc.**_

 _ **Poor Sayla is feeling jealous… hopefully she will get along with her 'harem sisters' in the future.**_

 _ **I'm going to finish this Arc in the next chapter. No reason to show Fairy Tail's battles against the Eclipse Zodiac Spirits.**_

 _ **But Naruto versus Infinity powered Celestial King confirmed.**_

 _ **I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible (I will also try to update Reading Fairy Guardian as well. My sister has been very busy lately so she hasn't had time to write. Maybe it's time for the big brother to step up and handle thing on his own… don't you think so?)**_

 _ **Read and REVIEW**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Is that girl in Irene's dream Erza? Only time will tell XD (IF Irene wants to have child with Naruto, then it's normal for the mother to want her daughter to look like her, right?)**_


	28. Chapter 26

_**Before starting this chapter, I have a couple of things to say:**_

 _ **Today is the day I become a two years old writer of , HAPPY TWO YEARS ANNIVERSARY FOR ME!**_

 _ **I now have nearly 600000 visitors to my stories per month. I'm on the list of nearly 4k+ followers and 4k+ favorite-ers. For someone as inactive lately as me, it's such a huge accomplishment!**_

 _ **I want to thank you all, my fans and my readers, for supporting me all this time. When I first become an author of this site, I'm young, and extremely naïve... and always wanted to give up because of the criticism the flamers threw at me... but you all helped me get pass all that, and slowly but surely, I became the author that I'm today.**_

 _ **Thank you Jose19 who always point out the important details of cannon plot, especially High School DxD that I forget or should pay special attention to. We have a rough start, but in the end, I can never ask for a better friend than you.**_

 _ **And lastly! For those who have followed from the very beginning, or any recent followers or fans, or any pervert readers and fans out there! THANK YOU!**_

 _ **I'm looking for beta-readers who can clean up the mess of grammar errors I made.**_

 _ **I have seen some reviews complain about my grammar at the first few chapters, so I think I should do something about it (Actually, there's a guy who say I make more errors than a kid in middle school in his guess reviews... which I believe I'm not that bad because English is not my first language in the first place and always trying to improve... I don't know if they're the same person, but there's also the next chapter's guess review said that he was glad that my friend died... I had deleted that review so... yeah, you or I won't have to see it)**_

 _ **Please send me a PM message or leave a review saying that you're willing to help, the last two guys who promise to help me suddenly disappear and I cannot contact them. So unless you're willing to help me, don't PM me and get my hope up.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Sayla and Irene Belserion**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta... (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 26**_

Basically, everything went downhill for the members of Fairy Tail who took part in the battles against Eclipse Zodiac celestial spirits.

At first, it was going so well. As soon as they arrived at Astral Spirytus, where Loke was performing Liberium ritual without Virgo, Natsu jumped in and interfered the ritual before he could finish it, starting an all out battle between Fairy Tail and the Eclipse Spirits before the later decided to retreat into the gates that let to various different locations after realizing their disadvantage.

The teams were all given a closing gate key by the princess before splitting up and following after them, each member finding themselves in a different dimension with different spirit. Lucy, Wendy and Carla confronted Aquarius in an amusement park. Erza met Sagittarius and the two of them found themselves in paper mâché recreation of a war like setting where the objective was to shoot down targets on boats. Yukino found herself in a canyon area where she faced Libra. Cana arrived in a coliseum area where she's forced into a card battle against Scorpio. Gray faced Cancer in club setting for a dance off while Juvia arrived in a desert to fight Aries. Levy found herself in a quiz match against Capricorn. Natsu and Happy arrived at some ruins where they were quickly attacked by Leo. Mirajane arrived on a beach but is instantly forced into an underwater battle against Pisces. Gajeel and Panther Lily faced Gemini in a forest setting who quickly unleash a power on them and Elfman faces against Taurus in another forest.

These battles were something Sayla didn't hesitate to say extremely stupid, which he couldn't agree more. If he was any of them, Naruto wouldn't accept any of their challenges and launched his strongest attacks toward them, taking away their every last will to fight and end the day with a decent meal, before having Sayla at his side so she could take care of her master him in the most sexual way they could come up with.

But no, they decided to do it the easy way, showing their naivety and their incapability to make the hard decision. It's slow, but they managed to defeat all twelve celestial spirits in the end and sent them back to the Celestial Realm with the closing gate keys.

Everything was going smoothly, until Ophiuchus, in her Eclipse form revealed the true intention behind Liberium. Natsu was furious, so of course he attacked her right away. It was a tough battle for the young dragon slayer, but he managed to defeat Ophiuchus in the end with the help of something Naruto would like to call Nakama power.

With the Celestial Globe destroyed by Gottfried, the spell made by combining the powers of three celestial mage Lucy, Yukino and Hisui, the constellations in the sky started fading away. However, just as they thought that the Celestial Spirits had returned to normal, the ground around them shook and Horologium came to inform the Mages that the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King had gone berserk and would destroy the Celestial Spirit World. He provided the group of Mages Celestial clothing, allowing them to travel to the Celestial World.

After deciding that the Spirits were to be saved, the Fairy Tail Mages headed to the Celestial Spirit World. Gales ravage the Spirit World as Horologium got caught and was sucked into a colossal creature standing on a small-size planet.

It was the Celestial Spirit King, in his new Eclipse form. He had turned into an anthropomorphic blob, which composed of stars that still retains the original size and stature of his original self. The beast was sucking planets after planet into its body, just like what it did to Horologium.

"What...is THAT?!"

"It's the Celestial Spirit King!" Lucy and Yukino gasped in shock, as they were terrified at his new appearance. They couldn't image the peaceful, playful and sometime honorable king would turn into a planet sucking monster like that after being affected by the Eclipse Gate's energy.

"Hey! Look at it's head!" Cana exclaimed loudly.

There was a halo of colored spheres floating around its head, and when everyone of Fairy Tail looked closely, they could see that inside them were the thirteen Eclipse Celestial Spirits trapped within them.

"Oh no! Are they captives?" Wendy asked.

"Everyone! We're coming to save you!" Lucy exclaimed.

The celestial beast started sucking again, causing the wind to blow strongly around them once again.

"This is bad..." Gray exclaimed as he watched the celestial spirits being sucked into the king's 'mouth'.

"It's not over yet! Right now, let's beat the hell out of that thing!" Natsu shouted and punched his fist, unleashing a powerful wave of fire from his fists.

"Natsu's right! Let's go!" Erza stated and summoned her swords. At her command, they charged at the king by leaping from planet to planet, charging their magic in their hands. Eventually when they were in range to attack, everyone threw their best attacks at the gigantic beast.

" _ **Ice Impact**_ **!** " Gray exclaimed as he brought his right fist down on his left palm, creating a massive, intricately-designed hammer made of ice, with ice spikes at the head. The giant hammer was brought down onto the gigantic monster's body, creating a great impact upon contact

" _ **Water Slicer!**_ " Juvia shouted and swiped her arms horizontally, sending scythe-like blades of water at the king.

" _ **Card Magic!**_ " Juvia brought out her cards, which glowed when she bumped her magic into them and threw them.

" _ **Solid Script!**_ " Standing on the planet beside her, Levy also used her magic to write a big letter for fire in the air, which unleashed a wave of fire. Their spells made contact to the king's body at the same time, causing a huge explosion on his body.

" _ **Soul Extinction!**_ " Mira, in her Satan Soul form, held her hands together and focuses her magical power into the space between her hands, taking the form of a spherical vortex. The demon of Fairy Tail then released it, sending a large blast of dark energy toward the king's abdomen.

" _ **Karyuu no...**_ "

" _ **Tenryuu no...**_ "

" _ **Metsuryuu no...**_ "

" **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " all three dragon slayers of Fairy Tail cried and unleashed their breath attack at the same time.

However, much to their shock, when the smokes were clear, the celestial beast's body remained unscratched, showing that their combination attacks had little to no effect on its body.

"H-how?" Lucy gasped.

"Our attacks have no effect on him." Happy exclaimed in shock.

"We cannot give up." Erza cried "Let's combine our attacks once more..." Erza suddenly stopped when she heard a very familiar screeching noise, and widened her eyes after she had realized what it was.

"Out of the way." Naruto, who was freefalling from several feet above them, cried out loudly before throwing the enormous Rasenshuriken that was spinning rapidly in his hand toward the celestial beast. Natsu and the others wisely got out of the way before the technique reach it target, having witnessing its destructive power beforehand.

The Ultra big ball Rasenshuriken collided with the celestial beast's torso and denoted, producing a gigantic vortex of wind that were so powerful and destructive it caused the transformed king to make a painful, screeching-sound and knocked him back, forced him to hold onto some nearby planets to stop himself from freefalling.

However, much to Naruto's amusement, a large black hole appeared on its body and sucked the vortex made of countless microscopic wind-blades into its body. Immediately, as soon as it got back to its feet, the celestial beast's attention was turned to Naruto. It tried to swat him with the back of its hand, but Naruto easily dodged it by twisting his body around before landing on one of the planets.

"Yo!" He greeted the others with a smile "Seem like you lot are in trouble, mind if I join in?"

"Naruto!" everyone gasped in shock, especially the celestial mages "How did you enter the celestial realm?" Lucy asked in shock before noticing his state of clothing. He was still wearing the exact same clothes. It shouldn't be possible because human could not breathe in the celestial world and would die after a short period of time "And how did you..."

"I have my way around here." Naruto interrupted Lucy by raising his hand "For now, I think we should take care of that thing before it could become too powerful to handle." As far as he could see, the celestial spirit became a whole lot stronger after turning into their Eclipse form, and Naruto believed the giant old man was no exception. To begin with, Celestial King was already an incredibly powerful being, probably as strong as Medreth the first Dragon King whose power could even defy the law of time itself. It might not be easy for him to defeat that gigantic creature, especially after it had absorbed thirteen strongest spirits into its body.

"Yosh! With Naruto here, this should be a piece of cake!" Natsu grinned and punched his fist.

"Yeah." Many of them agreed.

"Seem like you guys don't understand the situation here, at all." Naruto turned his head to look at Natsu and explained "The celestial spirit king is very powerful, probably nearly as strong as Medreth, the crimson apocalypse. After turning into this form, and absorbing the other zodiac celestial spirits, I believe his power is very near to infinity." Fairy Tail all widened their eyes and dropped their jaw in shock "It I were to handle this thing by myself, I would have to use my stronger forms. However, any techniques of mine in that form are too powerful for the king to handle, even in his current form. It might blow his head or half of his body apart and also would wreck this whole world if I were not careful. You don't want me to kill him, do you?" Sealing was also out of question, at the moment.

"Of course not!" Lucy cried.

"Then how in the living hell are we going to defeat that?!" Natsu cried out when the zodiac celestial king started sucking again, but instead of sucking the planets, he was sucking them.

"Stay calm." Naruto stated calmly, channeling his chakra into his feet to stand his ground while the others were having a lot of troubles holding on "We need to be calm to make a proper analysis. Everything, no matter what that is, have a weak point."

"Its power source..." Erza cried out, gaining the others' attention "We have to attack its power source!"

"That's right" Mira nodded her head with a smile "He's using the Thirteen Celestial Spirits as his power source." Naruto grinned at Mira. They understood it faster than he thought "We have to cut off his power, to make him weaker, enough for us to defeat him without killing him."

"Then we need to get into his body and rescue the spirits." Hisui said.

"But... how are we going to do that?!" Yukino asked worriedly.

"Well, as you can see here, we can..."

"I WILL HANDLE IT!" Natsu roared and flew ahead with Happy before anyone could stop them. Both dragon slayer and his cat flew into the beast's black-hole like mouth, using the attraction force to increase their speed before disappearing into its body.

"Well, that's a way to handle it." Naruto smirked. Charging headfirst into the fight without taking a second to think about it, Natsu reminded him too much of his oldself. However, sometime, they needed reckless individuals like that to win the fight. Those

"Leave it to Salamander." Gajeel grinned "Let's buy him as much time as possible!" Fairy Tail charged at their opponent once again, as they had become more determined than ever. Wave after wave of destructive magic made contact with his body, but like before he shrugged them off like they were nothing, and tried to counter Fairy Tail's attacks by swatting his arms around. For something as its size, not only could it hit hard, but also extremely fast as well, making it extremely difficult for the mages to react in time.

However, even though they couldn't do much damage on the beast, they were doing a pretty good job at keeping him busy. After a couple of minutes of non-stop attacks, the transformed spirit king decided to use his power, and blasted a red beam at Juvia from the tip of his finger. She couldn't react in time, but Gray jumped in, grabbed her and pulled her out of the way before the beam could hit her.

However, the red energy kept travelling forward toward Yukino, who widened her eyes in surprise and doubted she could make it.

"Watch it!" Naruto appeared in front of her and blocked the beam with an incomplete version of Susanno.

"Naruto-sama!" Yukino smiled in relief.

"Be careful Yukino." He nodded his head at her and turned to say to the other "It's one of his powers. If you got hit by that beam, you would be turned into a constellation. Do not blindly charge at him, fight with your head!" Naruto raised his arms, and manifested a bow on the wrist of Susanoo's left arm, and an arrow in the right hand. The immortal Shinobi didn't waste any time to get his weapon ready, and fired it at the beast as soon as the string reached its maximum tension. The arrow pierced through its torso, leaving a hole there. It flew so fast that the king didn't have enough time to manifest a black hole on his body to suck it.

However, the hole automatically closed on itself and its blob-like body started changing.

"Now what!?"Gray asked in shock when four massive spikes grew out from its elbows and knees, while multi smaller ones and two long tails appeared from and on its back. The celestial beast then dropped down on all four and made a sound similar to a roar of an angry beast with its black-hole mouth.

"Everyone be careful... it's trying to do something!" Erza warned them when she saw the spikes on its back started glowing brightly while discharging electricity.

Then, much to Fairy Tail's shock, the beast shot out an enormous green beam from its mouth, which traveled so fast that their eyes could barely keep up with its speed. The moment the energy beam disappeared, was the moment planet after planet around them exploded, destroyed and exterminated completely into pieces.

"Seriously..." Naruto muttered while looking around. The situation had proven to be more troublesome than he thought.

"What is this!?" Lucy gasped in shock and horror "It he keeps doing this, celestial world will..."

"Look like we can't wait for Natsu and Happy to return." Erza said seriously, hardening her eyes "Anyway, let's just defeat it... and hope that they will make it in time."

"They would probably do the same if they were in our place right now." Gray said as he put his hand together "Time to stop holding back. Juvia!"

"Hai, Gray-sama!" the water mage shot multi jets of water at the beast, and Gray used his magic to freeze them and turn them into long spears of ice. The attacks were supported by Mira, who shot multi orbs of dark energy from the palm of her hand at the beast. Erza took a jump into the air and slashed her swords, while at the other side of the battlefield Lucy whipped her whip around, both women were aiming at its front legs/hands and trying their best to cause as much damages as possible.

The assault continued on until Naruto decided to take action.

"Alright, let's try this!" Naruto deactivated Susanoo and put both of his hands together "Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!" he cried and from the planet the celestial beast was standing on, a wooden, serpentine dragon shot out and wrapped itself around the transformed king's body, restraining its movement to the absolute limit. The wood dragon then bit onto the beast's neck, or head and started draining its magic, which Naruto believed wouldn't be that helpful because currently the amount of celestial king's magic was beyond anything.

"Naruto..." Mira turned around to look at him.

"I will try to hold it back as long as possible," the eclipse celestial king made another attack in an attempt to free itself, by unleashing a wave of green, shockwave like energy from the spikes on its back. The force of its attack was so powerful, that Fairy Tail's members were knocked down and slammed several meters into the ground "Tch..." Naruto gritted his teeth and tree more, similar wood dragons shot out from the ground and wrapped themselves around the beast's body, completely immobilized it "I will hold it back. You lots destroy the spikes on its back. Try to concentrate all of your attacks into one single point."

"You heard him!" Erza picked herself up and shot forward, with Mira flying beside her "Let's do this, Mira!"

"Yeah!" the demon cried out and coated her fist into dark magic. Together, the two strongest women of Fairy Tail got onto its body and attacked one of the spikes at once "Gah!" Mira cried and punched it as hard as she could, making the part where she punched exploded. However, she was able to create a large fracture, but before she could celebrate, Mira suddenly felt a strong gust of wind from it and it tried to suck her in.

"Mira!" Erza immediately jumped in and pulled her best friend out of the way before it could suck her in, but didn't forget to stab her sword into the crack "Gray, Gajeel!" she ordered them while trying to get as far as possible with Mira.

Gray and Gajeel both threw their attacks at her sword, pushing it further into the spike. Their efforts caused the fracture to become bigger and spread around the gigantic spike.

"Lucy, Yukino!" Both celestial mages cried out and pulled Lucy's extended whip, which wrapped around the spike as hard as they could. Wendy flew close to it from the other side and unleashed her breath attack. Soon, with their combining effort, they were about to push the mountain like spike down, causing the celestial beast to roar out in pain.

"It's working." Cana said with a smirk.

"We did it!" Lucy cried loudly.

"Um, let's continue this." Gajeel grinned sadistically.

"YOSH!"

Eventually, they were able to cut down all the spikes, preventing the beast from using anymore shockwaves or beam attacks to destroy the planets of the celestial spirit world.

Then suddenly, the wood dragons Naruto created to hold them down started having cracks on their body.

In a flash, the celestial beast's body changed again. His body began to increase in size, and morph into something similar to his original form, with his face having been replaced with a star. With a roar, the beast broke the dragons and stood up and started attacking the planets around it, as well as Fairy Tail full force.

"Oi Salamander!" Gajeel cried in frustration as he helped Levy dodge its fist "What the hell are you doing in there!?"

"It's not good at all." Mira said as she turned into her Halphas form and shot cosmic beams at the king. However, even though she was able to create massive explosion, she wasn't able to leave much damage to its body.

"Tch." Naruto growled as he shot forward while entering his chaka-mode "Don't really think I can hold back anymore!" As soon as the chakra haori fully appeared on his body, Naruto manifested the full body of Kurama and let his partner send a straight punch into the transformed king's jaw (if he had one), knocking it back.

Before the back of the king's head could hit the ground, Naruto raised his hand and created a medium size Bijuudama.

"Naruto!" Lucy cried out "Don't kill him!"

"Don't worry." Naruto said lazily "I am not going to kill him... I'm just going to hurt him... really, really bad!" and he shot the tail beast ball at the king and jumped into the air. As soon as it made contact with its head, the Bijuudama exploded, sending the king several feet downward, breaking several planets on the path before slamming heavily onto another large-size planet.

His body was smoking, but overall he looked fine and was still alive. Naruto was grateful that the spirit king's skin, in both of his form, wasn't as hard and power-resisted as dragon scales, or else the battle would be a lot harder.

"I think I should try to immobilize for real now." Naruto said. From his back, adamantine sealing chains shot out and wrapped themselves around the celestial spirits king and the planet he was lying on. He tried to free himself from the bindings. However, the sealing chains were much stronger than the wood dragons, and there was little he could do after that moment.

"You're one hell of a stubborn bastard, aren't you?" Naruto smirked when the king started gathering green energy again. It didn't take him long to blast a massive beam at Naruto, but the immortal Shinobi easily blocked it by wrapping Kurama's nine tails protectively around his body, cancelling the attacks.

"Man, is there anything you can't do?" Gray asked with a nervous smirk.

"Is... is it over?!" Lucy asked.

"I think it is... Lucy." Then suddenly, the eclipse celestial king stopped struggling, and cracks started appearing on his body. In a blinding flash of light, the transformed king's body exploded, breaking into pieces and fell down to the ground.

"He did it." Cana smiled and wiped the sweats from her forehead.

"But... where is he?"

Naruto canceled his form and landed down on the pile of rocks that used to be the body of the eclipse celestial king. Looking around for a second, the blond walked to a spot and shot his hand down to the ground, breaking some of the piece before yanking Natsu and Happy out from there.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but..." Naruto grinned "Good job there, kid."

"Yeah, count it on me then." Natsu grinned and Naruto dropped him on his ass "OI!"

"Don't get used to it kid, there's much for you to learn." Naruto said, patting the young dragon slayer on the head before walking away. A black hole like portal opened before him "My job here is done, you can save the tearful part for yourself" After that, by stepping through the portal, Naruto disappeared.

"Heh, got to ask him to teach me that one." Natsu grinned and stood up. Grabbing the buried king by his mustache, Natsu was able to pull him from the pieces and the entire celestial kingdom was engulfed in bright light. When light disappeared, the celestial realm and its spirits were restored back to their original states.

 _Line Break_

"Master." Sayla stood up and bowed her head to Naruto when he reappeared in front of her "Welcome back."

"Yeah, I'm back." Naruto grinned.

"How did it go, master?" Sayla asked "Did you defeat the celestial king?"

"Well, I held him back so the others, mainly Natsu could defeat him without killing him." Naruto shrugged his shoulders "It would be a really big problem to both worlds if I killed him."

"But you could kill him, right?" Sayla asked before saying in satisfaction "As expected from my master."

"Well, it will probably take some time for them to return, so do you want to do anything?" Sayla shook her head "Well... I have a date with Mira tonight so probably we won't be able to do anything for long." Naruto said before having a brilliant idea "You know what Sayla, how about you take me to Tartarous so I can meet your fellow etherious demons?"

Sayla was quite taken apart by his suggestion.

Naruto grinned at his demoness lover "I have been dying to meet Zeref's other creations, especially your Kyoka-sama. You can say that I want to meet them so that I can show them my gratitude, after all they did spend many hundred years taking care of my Sayla."

"So what do you say? Are you going to take me there, or I have to find it myself?"

Sayla knew Naruto had the power to track Tartarous' territory down without any problems.

Even though she would never admit it out loud, especially in front of her beloved master, she didn't want him to get anywhere close to Tartarous, ever.

She had a really bad feeling about the upcoming meeting.

 _ **End of Chapter 26**_

 _ **Yagami's note: Sorry for the short chapter, but today is Vietnamese National Day so I don't have much time to write. The battle might not be very satisfying, but it's the best I can come up with for a fight between Fairy Tail, Naruto and Eclipse Celesital King.**_

 _ **This chapter will mark the end of the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Ảrc, and next chapter will mark the start of one of the most important Arcs... the Tartarous Arc. This Arc will show just how much Fairy Tail has changed Naruto, and how much the events of Tartarous, as well as Zeref's secret plan is going to affect him and many of his decisions.**_

 _ **Forewarning: Someone will die at the end of this Arc.**_

 _ **It's time to take this story to a darker tone, and Tartarous Arc will be the first stepping point.**_

 _ **Which left only one question...**_

 _ **Do you want me to add Kyoka as Naruto's lover or not?!**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **And again, Happy two years anniversary!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	29. Chapter 27

_**I'm looking for beta-readers who can clean up the mess of grammar errors I made.**_

 _ **I have seen some reviews complain about my grammar at the first few chapters, so I think I should do something about it (Actually, there's a guy who say I make more errors than a kid in middle school in his guess reviews… which I believe I'm not that bad because English is not my first language in the first place and always trying to improve... I don't know if they're the same person, but there's also the next chapter's guess review said that he was glad that my friend died... I had deleted that review so… yeah, you or I won't have to see it)**_

 _ **Please send me a PM message or leave a review saying that you're willing to help, the last two guys who promise to help me suddenly disappear and I cannot contact them. So unless you're willing to help me, don't PM me and get my hope up.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Sayla and Irene Belserion**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 27**_

After spending two hours traveling from Fiore to a western land of Ishgar, Naruto and Sayla had arrived at the location where the Cube, Tartarous' guild building was located. Serving as home to Mages of Tartarous, Cube was a massive, buoyant cubed-island that harbors several rocky terrains spread about on its surface. The largest structure was, undoubtedly, one of its many landscapes accommodating Tartarous' headquarters.

"There it is, master." Sayla informed him and pointed her hand to the floating island, the place she used to call home after Naruto sent her away to live with her own kind.

Due to its ability to float about freely, Cube's exact location and coordinates are unknown to many, including the Magic Council. Naruto had been tasked with the mission of taking the dark guild down, because the members of the Magic Council believed that his tracking ability, which he had shown during the first and fifth day of the Grand Magic Game, he could track their headquarter down and destroy the last guild of the Balam Alliance, ending the most powerful dark guild group once and for all.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto turned to Sayla and picked her up bridal style, with one arm under her knees and the other supported her back, making the demon widen her eyes and make a sound in surprise. After she had been secured, Naruto took a strong jump, leaping several hundred meters into the air before landing his feet down a barren wasteland on top of the Cube, a few feet in front of the dark guild's building.

Standing among the rocky landscape, the building took the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle. The structure itself was very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle were noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenulations, whilst the turrets and roof of the castle were more curved, their balustrade lined with decorative machicolations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments. At the gate to the castle stand two large statues.

Surrounding the Tartarous headquarters and protruding from the rock are a number of spines, these appearing quite large in size.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight "So, this is demon's lair." He commented while putting Sayla down to the ground "I have to admit, it's a nice place for bad guys to call home."

"It's nothing much, but I lived here for many centuries." Sayla said before turning to the building "Please follow me, master." Putting his hands into his pockets, Naruto followed after Sayla.

As they walked closer to the gate, a small army of demons suddenly appeared before them, ranging from well-armed guards to giant mechanoid monsters, all had a sinister and dark appearance. The demons raised their weapons and readied to fight the intruders, but their eyes widened when they saw Sayla and immediately bowed their head to her.

"Lady Sayla, you've returned." One of them, a crocodile-like etherious stepped forward and said to her in a deep respectful tone.

"Yes." Sayla nodded her head and said emotionlessly "Inform the others about my arrival. Tell them that the man standing behind me is my guest, try to touch him and I will kill all of you." The demon immediately backed away in fear while sweating bullets. The other demons immediately parted away in nervousness, making a clear path for Sayla and Naruto to go to the building before them "This way, master." Some of the demons gasped in shock at the way Sayla was addressing him, but she ignored it and kept walking forward.

"Well, that was scary." Naruto commented as the two made their way into the building "Is that necessary? Threatening them like that?"

"There is no mercy in the book of demon, master. The weak have to obey the strong, and death is the least punishment a demon should expect when they fail something." Sayla stoically replied "They hate human, but don't know that you're not one of them. They might try to hurt you, and I don't want you to dirty your hand with their blood." She turned around to look at him "Plus, we can always remake them."

"Remake?" Naruto repeated the word curiously.

"Yes, we're immortal, but we can be killed in battles." Sayla explained as they walked through the hallway of the first floor "Only Zeref-sama can create the new demons, so in order to keep our numbers, we have to come up with a way to restore the death etherious. Deep underneath this building, there's a laboratory call Hell's Core, where we use to reborn the death demons, as long as their books are not damaged. It can also be used to turn humans into etherious demon, making them our slaves."

"Interesting…" Naruto nodded his head in understanding, crossing his arms on his chest "So… if they're turned into demons, do you think that their lifespan will be…" Sayla turned her head around a little and looked at Naruto with her left eye. Those words… he said them with hope. It was the first time ever Sayla had heard her master talking that way.

"I know what you're thinking, master." Sayla shook her head "But it doesn't work that way. They will become something similar to Mirajane Strauss whenever she uses her take-over magic and turn into a demon. They become etherious demon, but they cannot use the power of curse. Only the demons from the Books of Zeref can live forever."

"Well said Sayla… well said…"

The one who said that approached them from behind, and it was a female etherious demon. She had a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human/half-aviary characteristics, much like Mira's Satan Soul form. She seemed to be of average height and weight, yet possessed an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form was a skin tight suit that further emphasizes her chest, revealed her thighs and, probably, exposed her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms were concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely concealed her neck. Said sleeves cover most of her hands, which took the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet began.

Her head was adorned with an intricate helmet, which covering almost the entirety of her face, save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wings like pieces of hair protrude, curving out around her face. Her hair fell from the back of the helmet as well, passing through her hood to fall to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet was a large gem of sorts, which sat directly over her forehead.

"Kyoka-sama." Sayla greeted the demon with a slight bow of her head. Naruto was rather surprised by Kyoka's appearance, since he didn't know many etherious other than Natsu and Sayla, he had thought the demon his servant had so much respect for was going to have a more demonic and sinister appearances.

When Zeref started creating the Etherious, he sure had developed a strange hobby.

"You've finally returned, Sayla." The etherious, Kyoka, said with a smile "I've been waiting for you."

"This is just a short visit, Kyoka-sama." The goddess of chill moon shook her head with a smile "My master wants to see you and the others, so I decide to take him here." She said, gesturing her hand to Naruto "Kyoka-sama, this is my master." The green haired demon turned her head to look at Naruto, her smile didn't drop for a second but he could feel a rather negative emotion from the demon.

Naruto wasn't surprised when he realized it was jealousy.

"So, I have finally met the man Sayla is so obsessed about." Kyoka stepped forward and extended her claw hands "I take that she has already told you about me, but I am going to introduce myself anyway. I'm Kyoka."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto nodded his head and took Kyoka's hand to shake it. Despite the force Kyoka put into their handshake, her claws couldn't leave a scratch on his skin "It's a pleasure to meet the demon who took care of Sayla."

"Yes, and I also hope you're satisfied at what you see." Kyoka said with an amused smile "Because I can see why Sayla couldn't stop thinking about you, except for the times she spent on my bed."

"Kyoka-sama…" Sayla said nervously, turning her eyes between her master and the demon she respected.

"Ah, I heard about it from Sayla, and to tell you the truth, I'm a bit jealous at you." Naruto chuckled and replied casually "But I have to admit, I don't mind that much. She can be bisexual for all I care about. All that matter is that she will stay with me forever." It was a simple, but extremely effective comeback "Won't you, my dear?" Kyoka should learn that her trick wasn't going to work against him. Demon like her could be quite annoying, so he would need to shut her up once and for all.

"Yes I will, master." Sayla nodded her head, smiling softly.

"How lucky of you, Naruto Uzumaki!" Kyoka said, smiling like she wasn't affected by his comeback "To have such a wonderful demon like her at your side." She then paused for a second before asking "Can I have a few words with her alone? There's something she must know."

"Of course, of course." Naruto nodded and turned to his demoness "Follow her Sayla. I will be waiting for you right here." She opened her mouth and was about to say something, but Naruto beat her to it "and don't worry, I can take care of myself. It's your fellow demons you should worry about, not me here."

"Yes master." Sayla nodded her head and followed Kyoka when the demon gestured her to follow.

"Take as much time as you want, but we can't stay here for long." Sayla disappeared with Kyoka after that, and Naruto stood there, looking around and wondered what he should do to kill his time. He did promise Sayla to wait for her there, and since he didn't know when she would return, it'd be better if he waited, patiently.

Kyoka led Sayla into her room, and as soon as the door was closed behind them, the black haired demon was slammed against the door with Kyoka's lips overlapped hers in a passionate kiss.

Sayla tried to resist, but the demoness found herself moaning instead when Kyoka put her claw hand on her breast after pulling the top of her Kimono down and enchanted her sense of pleasure tenfold. A mere touch when her sense of pleasure was doubled was more than enough for Sayla to feel weak on the knees, but ten times greater than usual was more than enough to make Sayla lose her mind.

And so, she returned the kiss with just as much passion, wrapping her tongue around the superior demon's tongue and moaning in lust into her mouth when Kyoka's other hand sensually moved between her thighs and toward her neither region under her short kimono. Sayla gasped loudly when Kyoka cup over her pussy.

"I miss you Sayla." Kyoka said while rubbing those moistening lip with her middle and index fingers "Allow me to remind you that no one can please you better than a demon, not even that master you…" But at that moment, Sayla's eyes shot wide open and she used all of her will power, as well as strength to push Kyoka away from her.

The sudden turned of events made Kyoka gasp and look at Sayla, who fell to her knees with a hand on her chest, in pure shock. Sayla had never rejected and pushed her away like that before, not even their first time together, shortly after she was sent away by her master and arrived at the doorstep of Tartarous.

Sayla was the most beautiful Etherious Zeref had ever created, the fact that she could sexually please her partner on the bed without so much of a problem, and had an erotically submissive side to those she considered her superior, simply made her Kyoka's favorite Etherious and lover.

However, it seemed their creator had programmed her too well.

Return to Zeref was their only purpose, but she heard Sayla was created different. She would always put Naruto Uzumaki, her master's needs and wishes as her top priorities. It made Sayla very unique. She was a different Etherious than the other, completely different to them all, even END.

Her feeling for the man whose name was Naruto Uzumaki was too great. At first, Sayla viewed herself as a tool for him to use as he pleased, like she was created. But overtime, even Kyoka and the fellow Kyuukimon could see that it had become something much, much greater, so great that she could resist the immense pleasure Kyoka was giving her.

Kyoka gritted her teeth in anger and jealousy at the thought of Sayla and Naruto together. It didn't matter that he was a man, that he had a long dick to fuck her for real. Why could she not see that she could give her the pleasure no one else, not even him could hope to match?

"I'm sorry, Kyoka-sama." Sayla spoke up after she had managed to catch her breath "But I cannot do it… not anymore."

"Tch, is it because of him, isn't it?" Kyoka asked, trying to cool her head "You don't want to disappoint him? Or is it your love for him has become too great and it stops you from doing it with me?"

"Y-yes…" Sayla admitted, lowering her head.

"Well, it's time for you to put it aside Sayla." Kyoka said emotionlessly as she stood up on her bird-like feet "The time has come for us to wipe out all magic from this continent, so that we can revive master END and return to Zeref-sama together."

"T-this soon?" Sayla asked in shock.

"That's right… and the Kyuukimon needs you in order to finish this, Sayla." Kyoka nodded.

"I… I don't think I can, Kyoka-sama." Sayla shook her head, much to Kyoka's shock "I cannot leave master's side, not again."

"You're the one who can control and manipulate anyone as you wish, and yet you let him control you like a mere puppet, blindly follow him like a puppy." Kyoka stated coldly, putting a hand on her hip "Do you think the two of you can be together forever? He will cast you away just like before… and when that happened, I might n

ot accept you into my arms like before."

"I-I don't care… master won't aba… he won't send me away like before." Sayla cried out loudly without looking at Kyoka "Master cares for me, he said he loved me."

"Tch, you have become a fool, Sayla." Kyoka shook her head "So be it then, we can still do it even without your help. But remember to keep him out of this, because if you don't, we will have no choice but to get rid of him." a smirk appeared on Kyoka's face when Sayla turned her head up to look at her with wide eyes "You said he's invincible, that no one, not even gods or dragons of this era can hope to hold a candle to him… well, we will see about that when Zeref-sama's backup plan against him is put into motion."

"N-no… you can't…"

"Then make sure he's not going to get involved." Kyoka approached the demon and put a hand on her cheek, gently tracing her talon on the soft and smooth, but nearly unbreakable demon skin "I'm not a merciless, Sayla. I know that you'll be in pain and probably try to find your death if he's death. I don't want that, I don't want to lose you because of him. So I promise you that as long as he stay out of our plan, I won't go anywhere close to that tank at the bottom of Hell's Core."

Sayla could only nod her head.

 _Line Break_

"Ah, there you are…" Naruto smiled when he saw Sayla walking toward him with the usual expression on her face, but he could see through that easily "You seem… different. Did something happen?"

"Nothing, master." Sayla shook her head and replied with a perfectly calm tone "Did any demon try to bother you?"

"Nope, I saw a guy that look like a fish passing by, but other than that, nothing happened."

"It's Torafuzar, a member of the Kyuukimon." Sayla nodded her head before asking "Anyone or anything else you want to see, master? I can take you to meet them."

"Nope, I want to meet the entire group, but I think Kyoka is enough." Naruto replied with a shrug "Let's go home, I need to be there before sundown, after all."

"As you wish." Sayla bowed her head and let Naruto place a hand on her shoulder.

In the flash of yellow, both of them disappeared and reappeared inside Fairy Tail's guild building… on top of Natsu's table, which filled with foods. Everyone turned their head to look at the couple, shocked and surprised by their sudden appearance.

"Ara, welcome back Naruto-kun." Mira immediately came over to greet him, with her usual cheerful smile "Though, I must admit that it's one hell of an entrance." Naruto could only shrug with a small smile.

"OI! What the hell?" Natsu cried out in shock when some of his foods were knocked away.

Naruto looked around the guild for a second before fixing his eyes on Natsu.

"Hey kid, did you take the kunai I put at the bar?" he said and got down first before helping Sayla.

"Nope, what are you talking about?" Natsu shook his head, but he was fidgeting rather nervously, which was more than enough for Naruto to know.

"Sigh… Sayla, if you please."

"Yes master." Immediately, Natsu reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a tri-prongs kunai, which he then took into his hand and stabbed it down the spot on the chair between his legs, only an inch away from crotch. Natsu's eyes nearly bulged out and he paled greatly in fear of losing his manhood, while the male members around the guild cringed in fear of being put into the same circumstance as the fire dragon slayer.

"Now, put it back to where you took it." Naruto pointed his hand to Natsu, who shakily nodded his head.

"Hey, Naruto, welcome back!" It was Lucy who came to greet him, with Yukino walking behind her "Where have you been? We couldn't find you anywhere after the battle."

"I have a place to visit." Naruto answered simply before asking, looking at the gold and silver keys at their waist "So, you two have regained your contracts with your spirits, haven't you?" Lucy grinned and held up her keys, while Yukino smiled and bowed her head.

"Yes, it all thank to you, Naruto-sama." The girl said with a soft smile "Without you there to help us, I don't think we could have done it."

"Well, I got a reason to help, after all." He looked at Mira, who beamed at him and winked playfully while serving Erza her favorite dish.

"Well, whatever that is, I'm still glad that you came to help us." Lucy smiled brightly "It also thank to this experience that our bonds with our spirits has strengthened. I'm so glad that everyone has returned to normal in the end."

"Well, that's good to hear. Bonds between the summoners and their spirits are the most important, after all." Naruto pointed out "You two still have much to learn about Celestial Magic, but I think that's enough for the time being."

"Yeah…" Lucy smiled before asking "How about we treat you for a meal as a word of thanks. I also want to show you my next work right here." She reached her hand into the bag she was wearing and pulled out a stack of papers "I can really use some advices from a professional writer."

"Yeah, but don't forget that he writes porn." Some of the guys of Fairy Tail cried out, making Yukino, who had no idea about it, gasp in shock and Lucy could only chuckle nervously "The fuck man? When are we going to get the next book?" many heads, including the red head of Erza Scarlet, turned to look at Naruto, the infamous author of the Icha Icha Paradise series, waiting for an answer.

"Book comes out when it comes out, okay?" Naruto said back loudly before looking at Lucy "Alright, let me have a look at that first." Naruto smiled and received the scriptwriter from Lucy.

 _Line Break_

 _ **[That night]**_

"Take good care of her, will you?" Naruto sent his clone a meaningful glare before turning to Sayla, who was standing beside him at the doorway of their home "Are you sure about this Sayla? I mean… he's me, yes… but he's just my clone, a clone no less. I don't want you to feel less important and…"

"It's alright, master." Sayla shook her head with a smile "I don't mind spending my time with him tonight. After all, he's a part of you."

"You heard her boss." The clone said with a small smile "You too, don't mess it up. You know how important it is."

"I know…" Naruto nodded before fixing the wristband of his jacket. Naruto had dropped his daily outfit and replaced it with something different for the date. His new outfit consisting of a black t-shirt wore underneath a leather jacket, blue jeans and black footwear. His hair was as spiky as ever, but it's a part of his charm so he didn't do anything about it.

"Here…" Sayla stepped forward and gently fixed his collar. Naruto looked at his demon and couldn't stop himself from smiling at her "Have fun, master."

"You too." He said and kissed her. His clone and Sayla returned into the house after that, while Naruto turned on his heel and walked to Mira's house. Since their places were right next to each other, both of them had agreed that Naruto should wait for her at the gate of her house.

Naruto stood outside, waiting for his date. He didn't have to wait long, though, because two minutes later, the door swung open and his breath was taken by the sight.

The black cocktail she had on was embroidered with magnificent floral designs, and it was completed by the necessary amount of frills and laces which ran through the dress. Her wavy hair had been straightened—the ponytail which she usually had in front had been undone and parted into two neat bangs which framed her pretty face. The rest of her now silky smooth hair was falling freely on her back, and he didn't bother asking how or why she did it… because it fitted her so perfectly, he didn't have time to care. Black, high-heeled sandals were worn on her feet. A pearl necklace was hung on her neck, and a pair of diamond earrings dangled on her earlobes. Her makeup was done perfectly—it was just the right amount, and it brought out the female's beauty even further.

"W-wow?" Was the only thing he could say, and she smiled in reply.

Mirajane Strauss was regarded as one of the most beautiful women in Fairy Tail, even in the history of magic, there was little that could match her in that category. She was able to take his breath away just like that, him, the immortal who lived many years and met countless beauties.

Between Mira and Jenny, who were better…, it's kind of hard for him to decide after seeing the _goddess_ in front of him.

"Aw… Did I take your breath away, Naruto-kun?" She asked with a smile after closing the door. Naruto, meanwhile, was still trying to take in the entirety splendor of her presence "A simple compliment should be fine, thank you."

"You're _absolutely_ _gorgeous_ , Mira." Naruto grinned, snapped out of his thought.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself, if I don't want to say you're so handsome." Mira chided "This is the first time I have seen you with something other than your daily clothes, and they fit you perfectly."

"Thanks." Naruto grinned and raised his eyebrow slightly when Mira grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together. Naruto's hand was much bigger than her own. It was so warm she was surprised.

"What? It's a date, so naturally we should be holding hands! Is something wrong?"

"Nope." Naruto shrugged, grinning "Well then, since you're the one who ask me out, maybe it's time for you to show me what you've planned to impress me."

"With pleasure, Naruto-kun."

 _Line Break_

"Look at this Yukino." Lucy grabbed Yukino's hand and stopped her from passing the shop "Isn't this cute?" she pointed her hand to one of the pillows inside the shop, with the picture of the Canis Minor celestial spirit on the pillowcase. Lucy and Yukino decided to go shopping together after they left the guild building, and currently they were walking around the business district of Magnolia Town, carrying some bags in their hands.

"It sure is, Lucy-sama." Yukino smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Both of them walked into the shop and was about to ask the shopkeeper about the price of the pillow, but stopped when they noticed something, or rather someone.

It was Erza Scarlet, who dressed like a suspicious thief with sunglasses (even though it was half past eight in the evening), a black beanie hat and also a gauze mask. She was standing with her back against the traffic lamp, doing it like she was hiding, or rather, stalking someone. People on the streets were staring at her like she was some kind of weirdo, but it seemed her attention was on something else.

"Erza!" Lucy called out while waving her hand above her head, gaining the red head's attention "What are you…" but before she could say anything, Erza launched herself at them and tackled both Celestial mages down to the ground much to their shock. As soon as they looked up, Erza put a finger on her lip, telling them to keep their mouth shut.

"You hear that?!" There was a very familiar sweet voice, and they immediately recognized it as Mirajane's voice.

"Yeah, I swear I heard someone calling Erza."

"You think she's tailing us right now?"

"Well, so I don't think she's that kind of person so…"

After a few seconds, Erza released a sigh and stood up, extending her hand toward Lucy and Yukino and pulled them up to their feet.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy, Yukino." Erza said as she removed the gauze mask "You almost exposed me back there so I had no choice."

"Is that Naruto-sama and Mira-sama?" Yukino asked before gasping in surprise "Are they together right now?" Lucy also had the same reaction when Erza nodded her head.

"Yes, but I will talk about it later, right now, I'm wasting my time here." After saying that, Erza ran out of the shop without saying any other words

Lucy and Yukino looked at each other for a second before deciding to follow after Titania as well. When they got on the street again, they dashed their eyes around to search for Erza. It didn't take it long for Lucy to spot the Queen of Fairy Tail, who was hiding behind a stack of boxes on the pavement and signaled Yukino to follow her.

"So, exactly what is going on?" Lucy asked when she kneeled down beside Erza, who flinched and looked at her in surprise.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, looking at her right and saw Yukino "Return home this instant."

"Not until you tell us what is going on, and what are you doing stalking them like that." Lucy shook her head before sneaking a look at Naruto and Mira "Oh my god! Is that Mira-chan?" Even someone who idolized Mira's beauty like her had to gasp in shock.

"She looks so… so, beautiful!" Yukino said in amazement before asking, blushing slightly "Are they on a date?"

"You have no idea, don't you?" Erza asked before explaining "The only reason Naruto decided to follow us and helped us in the battle against the eclipse spirit king was because Mira promised to take him out on a date."

"Eh?!" both Celestial mages gasped in shock.

"Yeah, some of the guys at the guild overheard their conversation and were crying about it." Lucy sweat dropped at the thought "So I asked them… I was just as surprised as the two of you."

"But but… Naruto-sama already has a girlfriend right?" Yukino asked and Erza replied with a nod "Then how could they…"

"You must be blind if you couldn't see that Mira's quite attracted to Naruto." Erza pointed out and stealthily sneaked behind a carriage on the street "During the Grand Magic Game, Mira and Jenny's battle got physical because of Naruto. At the banquet, the main topic of their argument was also Naruto. She was also the one who told Naruto to buy a house next to her own." The two celestial mage gasped again and couldn't help but feel a little strange about it "Also, demons are extremely attracted to the strong… and Naruto's really charming too."

"Where did you get that idea from?!" Probably from one of the porno novel she borrowed from Levy, but Lucy didn't want to lose her life so she didn't say it directly.

"Look at Sayla, isn't she attracted to him?" Erza asked, turning to look at Lucy "They are living together, and I heard rumors that they're being complained constantly by the neighbors because of the noises coming from their houses at night." Both celestial mage blushed furiously when they realized what that meant.

"But…"

"Yukino, Naruto's a smut writer. He writes sex scenes that will cause you to die of blood lost, if you're not death because of the embarrassment. They are so realistic that you believe the author wrote them on his own experiences, and if he did, where do you think he got all that ideas from?" Erza asked with a red face, almost matching the color of her hair "I don't think Jenny alone can provide him enough materials to write such a masterpiece like that."

"Erza-sama."

"This is for Mira's sake." Erza stated proudly, pushing her chest out and hit it with her palm "I have to make sure that this is going to be just a simple dinner between two friends." Yes, that's right; Erza thought in her head, as a dear friend of Mira, she had to protect her from Naruto. She also couldn't let Naruto toying with women's feeling like that.

"They don't know that we can hear them very clearly, do they?"

Naruto asked in amusement and turned his head back slightly to look at the three young women that were tailing them. Naruto didn't need to use his sensor ability to spot them. They were speaking so loud that even a rock could hear them, let alone someone with strong hearing like them.

"Isn't it great to know that you have a big fan, probably the biggest out there?" Mira giggled "Got to admit though, she does have a point. Is it true that you wrote them based on your own experience?"

"You know what they said Mira… never talk about your love life on a date, especially the intimate part." He then looked at her "You bought my books too?"

"Kind of hard not to buy them when they're so popular." Mira replied with a playful wink "I might look like an angel, but I'm actually a demon, you know." Literally, she's right. She might look like an angel, but with her Demon Take over magic, she was in truth a demon. But about the figuratively meaning, he would have to wait and see "Oh, here we are." Mira smiled and pointed her hand to the restaurant across the street.

They entered the restaurant and Mira went to ask the receptionist about the table for two she booked. It didn't take them long to be led to their table, and as a gentleman, Naruto pulled the chair out for Mira and gently pushed it back in a soon as she sat down.

"Aw, thank you Naruto-kun." The beautiful model smiled before looking at the street outside through the glass windows "Ara, they're still out there."

"Don't let them bother you, Mira." Naruto said as he took his own seat "I can easily send them away if you want."

"There's no need for that Naruto-kun, they will give up soon enough." Mira smiled as she received the menu from the waitress.

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch, and eventually just like Mira said, the three gave up and left shortly when the night started to get cold, with Erza being the last one.

Once they left the restaurant, Naruto and Mira decided to go for a walk. As they walked through the streets of Magnolia, the beautiful model started telling Naruto stories and interesting missions of Fairy Tail she had been on over the years. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the happy way she talked about her times with her friends and her family, how they were able to overcome hardships as a family, and how they protected each other against dangers.

Naruto smiled as he held Mira's hand as she slowly dance to the music she could only hear under the traffic light while telling him about the story of her first mission as a mage of Fairy Tail, though it had turned sad for a second.

How much he would give to stay like that forever, with someone like Mira or Jenny… Naruto knew he shouldn't have so many feelings someone like that, because in the end he would be the one who was hurt the most. But without love and someone to love, he would be no different than Zeref. Even though he had Sayla at his side forever, Naruto could never stop himself from falling in love with someone, and usually could never let any of them go…

It's always painful to leave them, and watch them meeting their end…

Ten years or is it going to be twenty years? Naruto didn't know. The more he was attracted to them, the sooner he had to leave, because those lingering feelings could kill him from the inside, and would need him a lot more times to recover.

Then there was Zeref's plan to destroy mankind… Sooner or later, they would have to go to war and when it came to intense conflicts like that, deaths were unavoidable, especially when Zeref didn't plan to massacre every single soul. Naruto understood war.

He planned to stay neutral and do nothing… but would he willing to do just that when the time come? Because of questions like that, Zeref had every reason to feel worry.

He had Irene and Sayla on his side, and he might try to use them against him. He still loved Irene, a lot, and from what he heard from Zeref, she still did as well. The dark mage could use their feelings for each other as his advantage and much like Mavis Zeref's tactician ability wasn't something he should take lightly. He didn't have to be stronger than Naruto to defeat the immortal Shinobi.

He only had to be smarter.

If he couldn't even see through Mavis, what chance did he have against Zeref?

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!" Mira called for him while waving her hand in front of his face "Hello." Naruto was pulled back to reality and blinked a couple of times before realizing that they were standing at the doorway of Mirajane's house.

"Oh, sorry Mira." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head "Did you say something?"

"Nope, just wondering why you're spacing out again." Mirajane said before giving him a beautiful smile "Thank you Naruto-kun, for the wonderful night. I had a lot of fun, thank you."

"I should be the one who said that, since you're at the one who asked me out, after all." Naruto smiled gratefully, lowering his head a little to look at her "Thank you, Mira."

"It's my pleasure, Naruto-kun." The barmaid smiled before looking away slightly, her cheeks dusted pink "You know… since this is the end of our date… I think we should…" she started fidgeting nervously, but then waved her hand around with a smile "Nah, forget it… it's just…" but Naruto didn't let her finish that sentence. He took a step forward and put his hand on her cheek so that he could gently live her face up.

Then he pressed his lips against hers and kissed Mira.

Mirajane was surprised by the kiss, but she didn't stay surprise for long as she kissed him back. She felt him moved his hand down her waist and placed both of them there, and she herself wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him.

Eventually, they broke the kiss and stared into each other eye, smiling.

"It's late." Mira said softly "Do you want to come inside?"

His house was right next to her, but screwed it.

"Probably."

Unfortunately though, Mira's room was on the second floor, and both of them weren't patient enough to wait till they got there. Naruto made his move on Mira just about the same time the demon did on him. They lips couldn't leave each other for a second all the way from the first to the second floor, and there were a good amount of objects had been accidentally knocked over by them. Tomorrow when the other two Strauss woke up, they would probably think that thief sneaked into their house last night and made a mess there.

On the way from the second and the third floor, their tongue finally came into play. As Naruto tried to explore her mouth with his tongue, the beautiful model did her best to open the door of her room as fast as she could, but she almost dropped the key twice. As soon as it was unlocked, she kicked it open and she was soon found herself pinned against the wall next to it.

Naruto left Mira for a second so he could close the door and lock it before returning to Mira. Mira gasped in pleasure when Naruto put his lips on the side of her head and sucked on earlobe. He took his time doing that, before trailing kisses on her smooth neck and along her shoulders as she leaned her head back to give him better access.

Mira flinched when Naruto got his hands on her large breast, but did nothing to stop him as he started caressing her right breast over her dress, kneading and squeezing the soft orb of flesh, rolling his palm over her erect nipple visible through her dress while moving his other hand into the slit of her dress to massage her thigh.

"Naruto-kun…" Mira moaned in disappointment as Naruto let go of her body, but not for long because Naruto once again claimed her mouth and kissed her deeply while intertwining his tongue with hers, sucking fiercely on her mouth as she moaned and writhed under his grip. After a few minutes Naruto pulled back sucking on Mirajane's tongue for a few seconds before releasing it.

"Strip, Mira."

Smiling at the 'order' he gave her, Mira held the straps of her dress and slowly slid them down her shoulders before dropping it down to her ankles, standing in only her bra and panty.

Naruto took a few seconds to drink in the sight of the beautiful woman before him. To make it short, Mira had a body of a super model, worthy to go into the wettest dream of every man who had seen her on the magazine.

"Well, I'm not going to play with myself… not tonight." Mira giggled at the way Naruto was looking at her "I'm all yours."

Without further ado, Naruto gripped the base of her bra lifting it up and freeing her breasts from its tight binding. Naruto felt his mouth water at the tempting sight, and wasted no more time to cup her breast in his hands, kneading the soft flesh as they spilled through his fingers. Soft moans of pleasure escaped from her lips as he continued to rub, knead and roll the fleshy orbs.

Meanwhile, his left hand traveled downward caressing her thighs before going to its intended target, cupping her moistening sex rubbing it through her satin panties, causing a loud moan to escape Mira's lips

Holding her tit up with his right hand, Naruto drove his head forward and took her stiff nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the nub as he sucked it. Slipping her underwear to her thighs, Naruto traced her slit and slipped his middle finger inside her sopping cunt as he tugged and gently bit onto her nipple causing her to moan even louder with her lovely voice.

More pleasure filled moans escaped her lips as Naruto doubled his efforts by adding another finger inside her. Soon enough, it became too much for her to handle and all she could do, was moan her lungs out lustfully as the pleasure tore through her.

"I'M CUMMING!"

But when she thought he had stopped pleasuring her, she was totally wrong.

Kneeling down to the ground until he was face to face to her soaked pussy, Naruto he gripped the bands around thighs and pulled her panty down until he was able to remove it from her lower body. He placed one hand underneath her right thigh and lifted it up, fully exposing her dripping cunt before moving his head closer. The immortal Shinobi dragged his tongue along her pussy lips, parting them by pushing into her cunt before placing his mouth around it, sucking on the sensitive bud and flicking it with his skilled tongue, which honed through years of pleasuring women.

Naruto dug his tongue deeper inside his lover's cunt, slithering and squirming inside her core expertly hitting every corner inside her. Soon enough, Naruto was able to bring her to another mind blowing orgasm as she exploded on his face, which firmly pressed against her sex.

"Delicious…" He commented and got to his feet while Mira trying to catch her breath "Aw, is the demon out already?" he teased, but it turned out to be a mistake because Mira raised her hands and shoved him back so hard he fell down on her bed on his back.

"You know what they said…" Mira said as she seductively walked toward him and forcefully removed his jean "don't play with the devil." After she got him naked from the waist down, Mira kneeled down between his legs and moaned at the sight of his semi-hard member. Her nostrils were assaulted by the musky scent of his cock.

Slowly wrapping her hand around the shaft, Mira was amazed at how hard it felt, feeling it throb upon her grip. She stuck out her tongue and slowly licked the tip, savoring the taste of his manhood. Mira then wrapped her tongue around the bulbous head of his cock, lathering it with her saliva, teasing the hole and licking ridge on the top. The demon pulled back, parting her mouth before slowly taking into her mouth, caressing the underside of his shaft as slurping sounds started filling the room.

"Are you sure you only bought my books, Mira" Naruto smiled as he sat up and placed his hand on her head, urging her to do more "Because what you're doing is truly mind-blowing. Hell, where else did you learn how to do this."

' _Well, I'm sort of a fan of your work, too_.' Mirajane was pleased when she felt his hand on her head and began to enjoy servicing her lover, loving the soft moan coming from his mouth. She began to slowly bob her head in time with each suck along half of his big shaft, her hand stroking the rest she couldn't get.

After a few minutes of doing just that, Mira started taking more of him of his cock into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. She stayed like that for two seconds before pulling out but immediately took him in again, bathing his cock in her wet saliva making it wet and slippery. Her hands reached underneath him and caressed his balls.

Inhaling deeply with her nose, Mira then plunged the whole thing in, deepthroating the whole of his big cock in one go. However, it became too much for her and she had to immediately pull her head back to stop herself from gagging.

However, she wasn't giving up just yet, and as soon as she regained her composure, Mira drove her head forward until her lips were around the base of his cock. She stayed like that for awhile; allowing her throat to get used the size of the massive intruder before pulling back, sucking all the way like a vacuum before driving her head forward again. Mira repeated that process several times, making lewd and wet sound with his dick sliding inside her throat when she had finally had a good rhyme for herself.

That became too much for Naruto to handle and he was close to blow his load than ever "Fuck! I'm cumming Mira!" Naruto groaned out and cursed as he forced her head down with his hand. Her eyes bugged out when she sunk all the way to the base in time with the explosion of his warm seed, which filled her mouth almost instantly, forcing her to swallow his cum with the rest dribbling down her chin.

 _'Sooooo~~~! Good!_ ' Mira thought as she gulped up as much of his spunk as she could. 'Such a long climax!' The white bombshell thought in bliss as his climax felt like it was going on forever.

After his cock had stopped throbbing and squirting his cum inside of her, Mira pulled back, giving him a few licks and sucks to make his cock clean.

"Oh, that was amazing, Mira." Naruto smiled as removed his shirt and picked her up before placing her on his lap "But let's get to main course, shall we?"

Mira nodded her head and aligned herself on his member, rubbing it along her neither lips before impaling herself on his rigid erection, biting her bottom lip as tears threatened to spill from her eyes from the pain of having her hymen broken. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and simply held her there until she was ready to take more.

Eventually, the pain completely went away and she decided to roll her hips a little, drawing a loud moan from herself when she felt nothing but pleasure.

"I think I'm ready, Naruto-kun." Mira informed him.

"So, you really don't mind if your siblings are going to hear you?" Naruto asked and moved his hand behind her back, grabbing her butts.

"Don't worry, it all thanks to your and Sayla's nightly activities, our rooms are soundproofed very carefully." Naruto chuckled sheepishly when Mira informed him that with a flick to his nose "So you can make me scream my heart out and not even your demon mistress will know about it."

"Mistress?" Naruto asked amusedly "Mira, last time I check, she's with me first." Plus, Naruto believed that she wouldn't be able to hear anything, when she was pretty much making the same lewd noise. The fact that the room was soundproofed must be the reason he couldn't hear Sayla's moans from there.

"Not for long." Mira said and effectively silenced him by pushing her large breasts into his face.

Grinning while his face was burying between her heavenly cleave, with his grip on her supple butt-cheeks, Naruto lifted her up till only the head of his cock was left inside of her before dragging her down along his shaft. Bolts of pleasure surged through their bodies at the same time as Naruto began to pump into her at a slowly quickening pace. The immortal Shinobi gripped her butt tightly as he bounced her on his cock, being overwhelmed by the amazing feeling of her velvety wall slicked with her juices clamped around his cock with every thrust, as squelching noises and the sound flesh slapping against each other filled the room.

"God! Faster! Fuck me harder, Naruto-kun!" Mira shamelessly moaned as she moved to her hands to his shoulders and started bouncing on his lap herself, increasing the sliding speed of his cock inside her soaked cunt.

Feeling his orgasm getting nearer Naruto turned them around and placed her on the bed, with him on top. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to pump into her core and captured her lips into a heated lip-lock, their tongues dueled for dominance. The new position allowed him to go deeper, hitting her womb with every thrust, allowing the urge to cum to slowly overwhelm the both of them.

"I'm gonna cum, Mira" Naruto groaned as he slammed his cock into her even deeper and harder than before.

"Ahhh…Naruto-kun…cum inside me. I want you to cum inside me!" Mira replied through moans. Her legs didn't exactly let him go anywhere, so he had no choice but to empty his load inside. With one last thrust, Naruto buried his cock deep into her cunt and pumped copious amount of his hot seed into her pussy, filling her womb up as the rest flowed out of her cunt along with her juices.

After he was done cumming, Naruto pulled his dick out of her overstuffed snatch, sitting back and smiled at Mira when she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at him with lust and love in her eyes.

"Round two?"

[ _ **The next morning**_ ]

"You're surprisingly quiet this morning, Sayla." Naruto said to his demon lover as they sat at his usual table at the guild's bar, enjoying the scrambled eggs and cheese sandwiches Mira made exclusively for him.

Speaking of the beautiful model, she was back to her daily work at the guild's exclusive barmaid, wearing the same cheerful smile as she served drinks to the members of the guild. Though, she always sneaked glances at Naruto and whenever their eyes met, she gave him an even brighter smile and waved her hand at him.

Sayla, meanwhile, was surprisingly quiet. Sure, she wasn't the most talkative person, or demon, whenever there were humans around, but usually she would sit there at his side mutter about how much she disliked them, or how much she hated it when they did… stupid humans things around her.

"Look, I know…"

"Master." Sayla suddenly spoke up and looked at him in the eyes "Can I go to talk to Mira for a second?"

"Yeah, of course you can." Naruto was surprised by her request, but he permitted her to do that anyway.

"Thank you master." Sayla bowed her head to him and stood up, making her way to Mira.

That was not going to end well, Naruto couldn't help but think.

"Mirajane." Sayla poked Mira on her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Sayla, can I help you?" Mira asked in surprise after she had turned around.

"Can I ask you something?" Sayla asked "In private please."

"Oh, of course." Mira nodded and put the tray of beer down to Macao and Wakaba's table. The two demons then made their way to behind the bar, where Mira believed no one could overhear their conversation.

To tell the truth, Mira was rather nervous, so decided to speak up first…

"Look Sayla, I know that you're angry and…"

"How powerful is your magic?" Mira widened her eyes slightly in surprise at her question.

She didn't expect the horned girl to ask something like that

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know about a race of demon called Etherious?" Sayla kept asking, wearing the same emotionless expression as she did so.

"Etherious Demon?" Mira asked in surprise, she had never heard about that type of demon before in her life.

"They are a race of demon that was born from the Books of Zeref." Sayla said and then put a hand on her chest "I'm an Etherious demon, Mirajane." Mira was completely caught off guard by Sayla's confession.

"Does… does Naruto-kun know?"

"Yes, master knows about my origin." She was created for him after all "But that's not the point. Can you take over an Etherious demon?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe?" Though, she wasn't so sure about that. The stronger the demon, the harder for her to take over them. It didn't take a fight for Mira to know that Sayla was extremely powerful.

"For master's sake, I have to be sure." Sayla said and raised her hand "Try to take over me."

"Eh?"

"Try to take over me." Sayla repeated. Oh how much she wanted her Marco to work on that stupid woman standing in front of her.

"Oh, alright then…" Mira put her hand on Sayla's hand and concentrated on taking over Sayla. But no matter how hard she tried, nothing happened.

"It doesn't work, does it?" Sayla took her hand back and sighed longingly "Take over really doesn't work on Etherious demon." She then lowered her head a little "Well, I thank you for your time." She turned to leave, but Mira stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait… what did you mean when you said it was for Naruto-kun's sake?" She asked worriedly. Sayla turned her head around slightly, taking a few seconds to consider about it before saying.

"There's a demon that has the power to create Etherious demon from the smallest fragment of DNA, or anything that once connected to a life form, and it is harboring something horrible." Sayla paused a second before continuing "If you could take over Etherious, I would want you to kill it… but…"

"Sayla."

"That's all I can tell you, sorry. Please don't tell master about this conversation, if you know what is good for you, and him." With that, Sayla left the place so she could return to her master's side.

END was Zeref's most powerful Etherious…

But it was never his most powerful creation…

And that thing wanted to kill her master more than anything else.

 _Line Break_

"Ah, you're back." Naruto grinned when Sayla sat down her usual seat beside him "So, what did you two talk about?" Naruto asked, putting some scrambled eggs into his cheese sandwich before taking a bite.

"It's nothing, master." Sayla shook her head "I was just wondering if she pleased you well last night, that's all."

"Well, about that part, you don't have to worry about."

At that moment, the door of the guild suddenly flung open, and everyone gasped when they saw the person standing there with a suitcase, looking for someone.

"Jenny." Even Naruto had to widen his eyes in surprise at the presence of his girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun!" The magic world's most sexy sorceress (nominally) smiled hugely when she caught sight of her boyfriend and immediately made her way to him, ignoring the stares from his fellow guildmates while pulling the luggage with her "I've arrived!" she dropped her luggage, jumped onto his lap and crashed her lips onto his.

Her action made the guys to glare at Naruto in jealousy while crying bloody tears. Mira, who returned, looked like she was in great shock…

While Sayla was looking at the scene before her with her eyes widen, feeling like she had been punched right in the face.

After ten seconds of kissing, she pulled back and winced.

"Scrambled eggs and cheese sandwich?" She looked at his breakfast before making a disgusted face "Yuck, you won't be able to stay healthy if you eat something like this Naruto-kun. But don't worry, because I will make sure to make the healthiest and most delicious breakfast for you, every morning."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in surprise before shaking his head "Hold on, don't answer that. What are you doing here so far from your guild like that?"

"I'm here because I have decided to join Fairy Tail." She said cheerily "So I can be with my boyfriend all the time."

What a sudden turn of event.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 27**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: BANG! That's the end of chapter 27!**_

 _ **Lemon lemon lemon! It's been such a long time since I last wrote something out of my framework. A lemon between Naruto and Mira, sealing their relationship as well as her position in his harem.**_

 _ **This chapter is probably one of the longest chapters I have ever made. There were so many things that had happened in this chapter, from Naruto and Sayla's visit to Tartarous, his date with Mirajane and of course, the intimate details between them to Jenny's arrival. This chapter, from my own point of view, was quite entertaining and revealed a lot about the future plot and events.**_

 _ **Now, I hope with the conversation between Sayla and Kyoka, Sayla and Mira… it has given you the basic idea of what Zeref planed for Naruto. I won't spoil anything, so you will have to continue to read to see how it is going to turn out.**_

 _ **About Kyoka's business. I have decided to leave her out of the harem, but have a more interesting plan for her. I want to thank Azzzimoth for giving me such an awesome idea (Another thumb up for you buddy!)**_

 _ **Jenny is officially brought into the story after disappearing for such a long time like that. She will take place in important events of cannon Fairy Tail, including the upcoming arcs and will have a more important role than her cannon self.**_

 _ **Anyway, that's all I want to say. Tomorrow is Monday and I will be back to my weekly routine at University and its laboratory, so I don't think I will be able to deliver the new chapter in a couple of days.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	30. Chapter 28

_**I'm looking for beta-readers who can clean up the mess of grammar errors I made.**_

 _ **I have seen some reviews complain about my grammar at the first few chapters, so I think I should do something about it (Actually, there's a guy who says I make more errors than a kid in middle school in his guest reviews… which I believe I'm not that bad because English is not my first language in the first place and always trying to improve... I don't know if they're the same person, but there's also the next chapter's guest review said that he was glad that my friend died... I had deleted that review so… yeah, you or I won't have to see it)**_

 _ **Please send me a PM message or leave a review saying that you're willing to help, the last two guys who promise to help me suddenly disappear and I cannot contact them. So unless you're willing to help me, don't PM me and get my hope up.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Sayla and Irene Belserion**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 28**_

"Who is this bimbo?" Were the first words Jenny asked when she laid her emerald green eyes on the black haired demoness, who in her opinion was sitting, on the seat that was dangerously close to her boyfriend. Call it woman's institution, but she got a feeling that the girl didn't take her sit there simply because there was no seat left in the guild's building.

"Excuse me… I don't know who you are, human." To say Sayla was pissed beyond belief was a huge understatement, but somehow, someway, she managed to keep an emotionless face as she said that "but I do know the word you just used to call me, and I guarantee you that if you call me with that word again, I will make you regret the very day the first chapter of your life is written."

"I have no idea what you're talking about… but you're threatening me, aren't you?" the queen of machine asked with her left eyebrow twitching rather uncomfortably. She then turned to her boyfriend, who was writing down something on his book "Who is this girl, Naruto-kun? I have never seen her at Fairy Tail before… And is she a demon?" she asked, glancing at her horns.

"Yeah, her name is Sayla and she is…"

"I'm master's servant." Sayla introduced herself before Naruto could finish his sentence, which caused the blond to look at Sayla, with his eyes widened slightly in surprise for the first time. Did Sayla just jump into his speech and said it for herself? "Live to serve and live to fill his needs."

"And who is this master are you talking about?" Jenny asked suspiciously, though she had the feeling that she had already known the answer.

"Who else? Master Naruto Uzumaki, of course."

Jenny looked like she was slapped in the face by Sayla's straight answer, and after she had managed to recompose herself, she turned to Naruto to seek an answer.

"Naruto-kun, what is the meaning of this?"

"Well…"

The immortal Shinobi didn't know whether to laugh or cry about the situation he accidentally got put in, while the men of Fairy Tail could only look at him in sympathy, and of course jealousy. To tell the truth, it happened so suddenly. He didn't plan to introduce Sayla and Jenny to each other anytime soon, simply because they would start having an issue with each other. Sayla was quite obvious, she hated human and was jealous of any women who he was in love with, something that had never happened before as far as he could believe. Jenny, meanwhile, had the issue with sharing him with others, which was quite obvious because she's human, and they usually didn't like it when their man was taken away by another woman.

Mira, however, didn't seem like she cared about that. She knew he had a relationship with Jenny, and had sex with Sayla almost every night… yet she still stripped down to her birth suit and let him do whatever he wanted. She's quite easygoing in that aspect, just like how she usually acted in daily life.

In the end, he planned to introduce the other two to each other when they were able to overcome their… problems and accepted reality.

But still, they were still pretty cute compared to Irene Belserion, and the things she would do.

"Ahem." Mira appeared with a sweet smile on her face and a cup of beer in her hand, which she slammed down the table between Sayla and Jenny, surprised the later "Jenny, how about you take a cup of beer to cool your head down? You're disturbing my business around here." There was a dark aura surrounded the demon take-over mage, but her smile was still as sweet as honey.

"Mira?" Jenny asked in surprise and looked at the tray in the white haired model's hand "You're the waitress here?"

"Yes, and I'm also the one who made Naruto-kun's breakfast, which you dimmed unhealthy and, based on that sound you made, disgusted." Mira smiled and tilted her head to the side with a hand on her cheek "So, you really want to join Fairy Tail? Too bad you will have to wait, the master isn't here so you will have to wait for him to return to get his approval." But everyone knew that Jenny was going to get accepted in the guild anyway.

"I can wait." Jenny nodded her head before turning her eyes back to her boyfriend "Well, I'm waiting for your… explanation." She said, pressing the last word. She left him on his own for a couple of weeks after the Grand Magic Game and it turned out like that. It was bad enough he had Mira hot on his tail, Jenny just hoped that her fellow model hadn't made any serious move on her boyfriend yet.

"Ahem…" Naruto cleared his throat while he was using a tissue to clean his mouth "Well, let's properly introduce you two to each other, shall we." He turned to Sayla first "Sayla, this is Jenny Realight. I have already told you about her, she's my girlfriend." The demoness showed no sign of acknowledging such fact, but at least she didn't say anything and kept a straight face while looking at her master with respect "Jenny, this is Sayla. She's a demon who I saved many years ago, which for that, she swore her loyalty to me and self-proclaimed as my servant." Sayla did self-proclaimed herself as his servant, as he had never wanted her to view herself as such before.

"So… just like that?" Jenny asked suspiciously "Nothing serious is going on between the two of you?"

Naruto was about to answer her question, but Sayla beat him to it by speaking up once again.

"Master is saying the truth." She said "Plus, it's not me you should worry about because I have no problem letting you fooling around my master. The one you should be asking all those questions, it's her." Sayla pointed to Mira without turning her head to look, making the Demon take-over mage flinched "After all, she has already done it."

"Excuse me?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow. Behind her, Naruto was signaling Sayla to keep her mouth shut, by waving his hand around and putting a finger on his lip. However, it was quite unfortunate that Jenny turned around to look at him before Sayla could see it "What are you doing Naruto-kun?" the blond shrugged and looked away while coughing into his hand "Sayla-san, I don't think I understand what you're trying to imply?" Jenny asked, turning back to Sayla.

"How unfortunate for you to have such a small brain like that!?" Sayla said, smirking confidently 'That's right! For master's sake, the two of you should just end each other right here.' After thinking that, she continued "You, of all people, should know that someone as charming as my master is going to get a lot of women's attention, and it's quite obvious that some of the said women are not going to hold back when they try to approach him and express their attraction. My master is also a man with a lot of needs, and yet you decided to work and live far away from him. Now, while I'm more than happy to continue occupying his bed every night," the more she talked, the more Jenny's eyes widened and the more she gasped. Mira tried to stop her with a nervous smile, but her words fell on deaf ears as Sayla continued "he allowed himself to get seduced and spent his night at her house," she picked up the cup of water on the table and took a small sip "which is right next door, by the way."

It took Jenny several minutes to process all of that information, and when her brain had finally managed to absorb such overwhelmed news, all she could do at that moment was scream

"Kyaa!... NARUTO-KUN!"

How Sayla managed to piss his girlfriend off, make Mira feel uncomfortable, get the whole guild to glare at him in jealousy, and some in shock while roaring in laughter, and turn his morning into a drama-romantic-comedy live show while summarizing the current love life of her master… was beyond his imagination.

It wasn't the first time, though, so Naruto knew better than anyone that it was always the hardest part of a relationship which involved multi lovers.

Line Break

"Seriously, what the hell is going on?" Natsu asked Naruto, who was scripting down something into his notebook while looking at the table at the other side of the bar, where Jenny and Mira were sitting. They didn't say or do anything, just looked into each other eyes, neither tried to back down from each other's gaze, as if the two most beautiful women of Fiore were having a staring contest. Kianna, who took over Mira's business for her for the time being, came over and placed two drinks down the table before them, but the two women still paid no mind to them.

Sayla wisely retreated to her usual spot beside and slightly behind Naruto, keeping herself busy with a book of magic. Even though she believed she deserved the worst kind of punishment for speaking so outrageous like that without his permission and for what she believed, against his will, she was extremely grateful that her master didn't get angry or scold her for what she said.

Naruto planned to use his smooth talking skill to tell Jenny the truth while making sure she's not going to overreact, but Sayla's choice of words worked too, in a way.

So for the time being, he had decided to stay back, and his table was joined by Natsu's team, who just got back from a mission or something like that.

"For the last time Natsu, shut up. It's not something immature brat like you can understand." Naruto flicked a piece of his eraser toward the fire dragon slayer's forehead with such force it knocked him down to the ground, leaving a red mark on his forehead.

"This is what you get for being a pervert playboy, Naruto." Erza pointed out and she didn't even bother to stop eating and turn to look at him.

"Excuse me? Do I need to tell you that when I decide to start a relationship with someone, I'm very serious about it?" Naruto shrugged "Have you seen me break up with Jenny so I can date Mira? Nope. There is a difference between a playboy and someone who usually get involved in multi-relationships."

"And you said you hated triangle love, not cool man!" Someone shouted.

"Sayla's the fourth, so actually it's not triangle love." Naruto looked at Sayla and answered with a smirk, no point of hiding their relationship, which was a more intimate version of the master-servant relationship after her speech to Jenny "Plus, the triangle love I was talking about is boy-girl-boy, not girl-boy-girl." He then added "And before any of you start wondering, I won't interfere in their conversation and tell them to accept it against their will and then let me sleep with them both…" he then raised his hand and caught a bullet of highly concentrated magic that was fired at Jenny by Jenny, who was holding a magnum pistol she constructed with her magic "It'll be better if they sort this out themselves."

"Okay… somehow I know it's not going to end well." Gray said casually. It was at that moment Naruto realized Natsu and Gray weren't facing each other, even though they were sitting at the heads of the table. The immortal Shinobi took that opportunity and changed the topic "So, what happened between the two of you?"

Gray and Natsu looked at each other before both of them huffed and turned away at the same time, acting like kids who disliked each other.

"I'm never working with him again."

"I don't want anything to do with that idiot."

Were they answers to Naruto and of course, their words for each other.

"Natsu-sama and Gray-sama got in a fight during their last mission." Yukino decided to speak up, smiling nervously at the two.

"After the Grand Magic Game, we receive a lot of requests that nominate wizards, so most teams have to split up and work separately to keep the mission board from overloading with requests. Apparently, these two decided to work on something together, and started fighting as soon as they started arguing, which wasn't uncommon for these two." Lucy sighed with a forced smile.

"I'm not surprised." Naruto shrugged and closed his notebook "Well then, I think it's time I find for myself a mission." Maybe he should ask Jenny and Mira to tag along with him as well. Since Mira and Jenny were S-class mages, he could choose something more dangerous (for their standard, at least) Nothing brought people closer better than a battle where they would have to put aside their differences and rely on each other to survive.

But of course, something like that could never happen in real life. Plus, he's not going to let any of them get anywhere close to a situation where their life was on the line.

"That won't be necessary Naruto." The third master, Makarov entered the guild and said it while looking at the mission request in his hand. Usually, Mira would come to welcome him, but since Jenny was keeping his company, the other barmaid did that instead "I have an emergency request that requests you…"

"Okay then, give me..."

"…and also Natsu and Gray." The master continued before Naruto could receive the mission from his hand.

"Just my luck." Naruto cursed under his breath while the master kept reading the details of the mission.

"Hang on, old man." Natsu yelled and leaped to his feet "I ain't working with him."

"Yeah, no way!" Gray agreed, crossing his arms on his chest "I'm not going with him anymore."

"Tch, at least with Naruto there, these two won't do anything stupid," Erza growled while looking at the fire and ice mages, sending them a murderous glare that made them cower in fear.

"Unfortunately, this is an S-class mission, so you will have to take an S-class mage with you…" the master said before widening his eyes in surprise "Hm?" sweats started pouring down his forehead as he read the name of the person who requested them "This is…"

"What's wrong, gramps?" Natsu asked.

"You… you have to go… and also, you mustn't fail and will have to behave yourself." He said in nervousness while gripping the mission request tightly "The request is from Warrod Sequen, he's the fourth rank of the ten wizard saints, one of the Four Gods of Ishgar."

"WHAT!" The guild screamed out in shock. Even Mira and Jenny, who were talking with each other in a very tense atmosphere, had to turn their head to look at the master in shock "One of the four gods sent us a request?"

"What's going on?" Wendy asked nervously "Why did such an amazing person like him…"

"What happened?" Erza asked. It was the highest request Fairy Tail had ever received, and she believed it's not going to be just any normal S-class mission.

Line Break

To make sure everything would go well, Makarov decided to send the whole Natsu team with them. Naruto had no problem with them because it would be better if Erza were there to make sure Natsu and Gray stay in the line.

"This place is so beautiful." Wendy smiled warmly as the sun's golden rays shined on her face. She stopped walking, rolling up the map in her hands, and moving a length of hair behind her ears as the breeze caressed her face. Carla was at her side. She too was enjoying the crisp cooling air.

Behind them walked Lucy and Yukino. "The air here is so fresh," Lucy commented happily as she stretched her arms out into the air.

"Yes Lucy-sama, the breeze is quite nice as well." Yukino nodded with a smile, enjoying the atmosphere like the others.

"Feels like going for a picnic," Happy said happily as he walked on his feet beside Carla.

"Yeah." The white cat nodded in agreement "If it wasn't for that." She said darkly and turned around to look at Natsu and Gray, who were going head to head against each other and bickering about many random things.

"You ate my meal, didn't you?!" Natsu screamed while balling his hand into a fist.

"I'm not eating your stuff!" Gray retorted with his own glare.

"Put on some fucking clothes, perv!"

"Do something about your hair color, flame brain, it's an eyesore!"

"Will you two stop it?!" Erza scolded them both as she caught up to them from behind. She had two dog-with-bunny-ears like creatures pulling her luggage at behind "We're about to meet a man of high rank."

"We came with you because we're worried but," Lucy sighed "It might be worse than we expected."

"You can get eaten by Erza for all I care!"

"You can be covered in Erza's shit!"

"Are they badmouthing me?" the scarlet haired mage sweat dropped before sighing tiredly.

"I'm not really sure why I'm here." Yukino laughed nervously.

"No need to be so nervous, Yukino." Naruto spoke up for the first time since their journey to the wizard saint's house "If these two idiots can be here, then you can be here too." Sayla of course was following him.

"I know, Naruto-sama… but…"

Erza smiled at the white haired celestial mage. "If the master chose you to meet a wizard saint, then he must acknowledge your strength."

"I-I see." Yukino nodded. Feeling a lot better when she was encouraged by two of the most powerful mages of Fairy Tail "I'll try not to let him down."

"They say the Wizard Saints are the ten strongest wizards on the continent, right?" Lucy asked Erza.

"That's correct. Master Makarov and Jura are just two of them."

"Jellal was a saint too, right?" Wendy inquired.

"He was." Erza nodded. "And Phantom Lord's old master was one. The highest ranked four are also called Ishgar's four gods."

"Ishgar?"

"It's the old name of this continent." Naruto explained to Wendy "These four are mage are Warrod Sequen, Wolfheim, Draculos Hyberion and God Serena, the four strongest mages of this continent." He shrugged. They were the strongest of Ishgar but compare to those like August the Magic king of Irene Belserion the Scarlet Despair of Alvarez, the two most powerful mages of Earthland, they were literally nothing.

"I never knew that," Yukino said with surprise.

"Speaking of strongest, since Naruto's not a wizard saint, does that mean they're more… powerful than Naruto?" Natsu asked curiously and Naruto shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"They tried to give me the badge after the Grand Magic Game, but I refused." Naruto said, making Natsu and Gray drop their mouth in shock and the other to look at him in surprise "Too much responsibility and stuff. Also, it's just a title, it's not like I can make a living out of that."

"A-anyway, isn't Warrod Sequen one of the four founders of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, looking at Naruto as she remembered one of Naruto's first ever real conversations with the guild "He uses the same magic as you are, doesn't he?"

"Not the same, but similar in many ways." Naruto pointed out before looking at Erza "But I'm curious. Why are you not a wizard saint, Erza? You're certainly strong enough and responsible enough to hold that title. With all that Nakama-power you Fairy Tail's mages are so proud of, I'm sure you're one of the strongest mages I have ever met." She looked wide-eyed at the redhead, who replied with an amused smile.

"I would be honored if I were considered for such position, but I'm not as strong you think. Jura-san and Master Makarov are both leagues above me in terms of power. There is also Laxus. But I thank you for the compliment." She smiled.

"Well, I know someone who used to say the same thing… she's very beautiful and strong head, like you and well, you two share the same hair color…" Naruto shrugged, smiling fondly at the memories. He was also amazed by the similarities between Erza and Irene when he thought seriously about them "But she has become one the strongest woman I know." Powerful enough to stand her ground against the more powerful beings of her era, even him.

Erza blushed and couldn't help but smile when Naruto called her beautiful.

"I think I see the house!" Wendy spoke up loudly and pointed her hand ahead. Everyone's eyes faced forward, seeing a home sitting at the top of a small hill that was surrounded by plants. It was a medium sized house made of woods, but the most distinctive feature about it were the trees that seemed to grow outward from the walls.

"That's his house?" Lucy was slightly underwhelmed by its appearance. She was expecting something more scary looking and a whole lot bigger "For someone so famous, I thought it would be…well...bigger."

The group entered the house, whose door wasn't locked.

Despite a rather unimpressive exterior, the wizards were instantly overwhelmed by the amount of plant life that decorated the floor and how well they were taken care of, as well as many shelves inside the humble home. Seeing no immediate sign of their client, they decided to call out into the home.

"Excuse us…" Wendy began first.

"We are wizards from the Fairy Tail guild." Erza continued. She then walked inside, followed by the rest of the team with Naruto slightly behind.

"Shh." A voice echoed through the home. "Be quiet."

The sound of flowing water could be heard in front of the wizards when they stopped walking. There was a man, who was wearing a light yellow coat over his lean frame with a white cape with the wizard saint's insignia on the back. He had plant-like physical features, with his head resembled a slightly gnarled tree trunk, whilst his hair resembles a leafy treetop.

"Plants prefer silence, peace, and quiet. If you understood, then keep your annoying mouths shut!" His deep and scary voice startled the wizards, especially Lucy, Wendy, and Yukino, who all used their hands to cover their mouths. Sayla stepped forward and stood before Naruto in caution. She was more than ready to fight, and even unleash her limiter to protect her master, but even the brave demoness have to admit the tree-man's power wasn't something she would have a chance against.

Naruto, meanwhile, stood with his hands in his pocket, but with a kunai fell into his hand from the inside of the sleeve of his jacket. He couldn't care less. After all, it's been more than a hundred year.

Everyone stood silent, a trace of fear running up each of their spines. They wouldn't dare further upset the man in front of them.

Slowly the man grinned before he broke out in laughter. "Just kidding!"

Suddenly the plants in the house rapidly grew in full bloom, the ones on the floor nearly overtaking Carla and Happy. The man continued to laugh like a maniac, spinning around with a huge smile on his face while watering some of the plants with the can. "It was a joke! Plants love to hear the sound of human voices!" He stopped spinning round and faced the Fairy Tail group, still laughing guests were more confused and surprised than amused at the display.

Naruto sighed and pushed the kunai back into his sleeve. So much for being caution.

"It's a talking tree!" Yukino exclaimed in both shock and awe as she looked at the elderly man before them.

By all accounts, she wasn't wrong, at all.

"The fuck is wrong with this guy?" Natsu asked while sweat dropping

"Is he really so amazing?" Gray commented rather nervously.

Wendy, on the other hand, was speechless, her eyes going as wide as her mouth.

The old tree-man smiled and happily welcomed his guests "Well then, thank you all for coming, wizards of Fairy Tail. Now, who are Natsu-kun and Gray-kun?" Before the group could answer, the old man picked up Carla and Happy and exclaimed in pure shock "OH! You two are more cat-like than I thought!" He began to laugh again as he placed the Exceeds back on the ground. "It's a joke, you know! Wahahaha!"

"Master, can I kill him?" Sayla asked, the front bangs of her hair shadowed her eyes.

"He's become an old man, cut him some slack." Naruto only said, but it didn't ease Sayla's need to cut him down at all.

"He is quite lively," Lucy commented as the tree-man continued to laugh and spin around.

"Y-yeah…" Erza nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I feel thirsty." The old man said in amusement, clearing his throat and lifted the watering can over his head. "MUWHAHAHA!" He began pouring the water into his mouth, laughing all the while.

"Ahhh!" Once again he succeeded in shocking Wendy.

After composing herself, Erza stepped forward, cleared her throat and spoke up, successfully gaining the old man's attention. "Forgive me for asking, but are you the wizard saint Warrod Sequen?"

The old man stopped laughing and looked at her with a confident grin. "Indeed. I am Warrod Sequen." His grin slowly turned into a full bloom laughter again. "It's a joke, though."

"What?!" The Fairy Tail group exclaimed in disbelief.

"… saying that is a joke." The girls fell over.

"I feel tired already." Gray deadpanned.

"Ah Naruto, hello!" Warrod caught sight of Naruto and greeted him cheerily. The tree-man rushed forward, pushed Sayla and the others to the side much to the former's shock as well as anger and grabbed his hand, placing a hand on the man's shoulder "How long has it been? Ten? Twenty? Ah! It's one hundred and five years, and yet you're still as young as ever while I have become an old, wrinkly tree. Your immortality is something to be jealous about." Naruto glared at the man while the others gasped in shock "It's a joke, a joke!" he laughed loudly while the Fairy Tail wizards face-palmed.

"Good to see you again, old geezer." Naruto greeted him casually, shaking his hand "You require my assistance, correct?"

"Of course of course." Warrod smiled, straightened his cloak. "Come with me outside. We have much to discuss."

The wizard saint grabbed a book from one of the bookcases and walked out of the house. Warrod led them to a wooden table with some chairs. The humans, immortal and demon took their seats, while Happy and Carla sat on the table itself. Warrod then sat at the head and placed the book on the table, opening it to a specific page in the middle.

"Um… Warrod-sama." Yukino asked, raising her hand "Can I ask you what you're doing out here all alone?"

"Hm, no need to be so nervous young lady." The old wizard said with a smile "To answer your question, ever since my retirement from guild-life. I have dedicated my life to returning deserts to the green lands they once were. I'm determined to stop the spread of deserts with my Green Magic." Warrod held out an open hand. From there, a red flower sprouted in his palm, similar to the way Naruto created a flower for Asuka "It sounds like philanthropy, but it's just a hobby of mine. As such I've been traveling many deserts over the years, but during of these travels I happened upon a very strange village."

"Strange?" Lucy repeated, tilting her head curiously.

"Yes." Warrod placed his hand on the book, which was showing a picture of what looked to be a sun shining down on a village. There was also a drawing of a giant fire next to the sun. "According to the documents, it's the 'Village of the Sun'. A village that in the past used to worship an ever-burning flame as its guardian deity."

"An ever-burning flame'?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Warrod nodded his head "Yes, but the village is now frozen solid." Gray's ears perked up as Warrod continued his explanation "I do not know if it was a natural or man-made disaster, but people, animals, plants, even the eternal flame that protected the village have all been frozen."

Lucy asked in disbelief. "A frozen flame?!"

"How is that possible?" Wendy asked, sharing the blonde's surprise.

"I don't know what happened. However, the frozen people were alive inside the ice." The old wizard said, making the Fairy Tail mage gasp in surprise.

"Their frozen but, still alive?" Happy thought aloud "Are they living inside the ice?"

"What do you mean?" Carla pondered to herself.

Warrod's face became more serious, with his eyes narrowed firmly "The villagers were frozen alive. I can't live it like that. I want you all to save the village. That is my request."

"We'll do it." Natsu grinned and stood up, putting his foot on the table with a confident smile "It's simple then! I will just melt all the ice with my flames!"

Gray then turned his attention to Warrod, asking "Then I'm not needed."

"Quite the contrary…" Warrod argued. "That is no ordinary ice. We will definitely need your power too." Gray raised an eyebrow in response.

"I might sound impertinence, Warrod-sama…" Erza spoke up "But can't a wizard with your power just solve the matter on their own?"

"I think you might be misunderstanding something." Warrod smiled "The ten wizard saints aren't almighty, they're just ten people chosen by the council based on their achievements and what they did in the life. There are many wizards stronger than me in Ishgar, and I can't even compete with the ones outside the continent. I don't even have magic suited for offensive. I'm not even confident I could win against an armed youngster. "

"But…"

Erza began to protest but she was quickly cut off by Warrod, who said it warmly with a small smile

"Everyone has something they're good or bad at. Friends and the guild exist to make up for that." Erza and the others looked at each other, smiling warmly as they all felt a lot more confident in their own ability as a mage and their bond as Fairy Tail's mage.

"You're right." Erza nodded with a pleased grin.

"We'll take the job!" Natsu grinned, his fist with Gray.

"Yeah!" The ice mage nodded, completely forgot about their latest fight.

"You can leave it to us," Lucy stated confidently. "We won't let you down."

The founder of Fairy Tail smiled at the wizard's collective resolve.

"So Warrod-sama, where is the village?" Yukino asked.

"About 200 kilometers to the south."

"That is quite far," Erza said in amazement.

"I'll help you at least with that." Warrod stood up from the table, creating a wooden cane with his magic, which he then used to point to an area "Gather over here, and don't forget about your luggage."

They quickly gathered at that area.

"Follow them, Sayla." Naruto told the black-haired demon "I would like to have a few words with Warrod before going there with you guys."

"Yes, master." Sayla bowed her head and got to the far left of the group.

"Naruto… you're not coming with us?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"I will be, just need to have a few words with him." Naruto pointed to Warrod as he stood beside the tree-man "As long as Sayla is there, I can get to that place in a flash." The others nodded.

"Alright, turn right!" Warrod shouted. The Fairy Tail wizards followed his instruction, with the exception of Happy who faced left and Sayla who simply looked at them like they're a bunch of idiots. Warrod looked at the group for a few seconds before laughing "That was a joke."

"Could you take this seriously?!" Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Yukino shouted out in frustration, while Wendy and Erza gave an exasperated sigh.

"Hahaha!" Warrod closed his eyes, holding his staff into the ground. He began to mumble a spell that no one could make out clearly, causing the leaves around him to float.

A seed pod on the ground began to sprout, growing bigger and bigger until it began to lift Erza and the others off the ground with its giant leaves.

"What is this?" Natsu asked in awe. He and his teammates were now lying on giant tree leaves.

"Do your best young wizards of Fairy Tail!" Warrod said as he looked up at them from the ground. Pumped with a lot of magic, the tree then moved to the south as its trunk literally grew its way to Sun Village, with its leaves floating and flying around the group. The Fairy Tail wizards looked down around them in shock and awe, the ground becoming nearly unrecognizable from their current height. All of them were amazed by what was happening.

"This is so amazing!" Yukino exclaimed, looking over the side of the treetop.

"This tree moves like a living creature!" Lucy smiled as she held onto the leaves.

"We're so high up!"

"Woohooo!"

"Yay!"

"It's like were on a tree ride!"

"Careful or you'll fall off," Carla warned her best friend.

Erza looked back in the direction of Warrod, a warm smile on her lips as he quickly faded from view. "He was humble, but he was really something."

On the ground, at Warrod's house, the wizard saint looked at the growing tree with a smile.

"It does flow ever onward, doesn't it?" he asked the man standing next to him. He closed his eyes, his mind wandering back to a simpler time.

"Indeed." Naruto sighed "This era is no place for people like us."

"One hundred and five years have passed…"

"You nearly exposed back there." Naruto turned to look at Warrod "It's a good thing that they don't take you seriously."

"I'm glad to see you here with them Naruto." The wizard smiled "After all these years... ever since I met you on that island with Mavis and Zera… just like what they said, you will return to the place you build yourself in the end, as its guardian."

Naruto sighed, but a smile made its way to his lips.

His hand reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a picture. It was old, but he made sure to keep it in its best condition.

It was the picture he gazed at every morning.

Because it was the proof of the days he truly earned his humanity back.

"I will see you later, Warrod," Naruto said, put the picture back into his pocket and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"Mavis, Zera… just like what you said." The man smiled.

* * *

 _"Warrod! Warrod! Come here fast!" a young Warrod, with a more humanly-appearance than his future self, opened his eyes and turned around to look at a young man with medium-length, wavy and spiked dark-blond hair._

 _"Yuri!" The young Warrod smiled at his friend._

 _"Are you spacing out again?!" Yuri asked with a smirk before looking at the building before him._

 _"Look! It's complete." Said another man with an eye patch covered his right eyes._

 _"Oh! He has completed it already?" Warrod asked in surprise "Man, my magic is nothing compare to his ability."_

 _"So, this is going to be our guild?"_

 _"Indeed it is." Yuri smiled with a nod of his head._

 _"EVERYONE!" Cried a girl with wavy blonde hair "Let's take a picture together." It was Mavis Vermilion, first master of Fairy Tail._

 _"Don't forget about this one too." A young girl, roughly the same age as Mavis, said as she ran toward them with Mavis while pulling the builder of Fairy Tail first ever guild building with her. She had brown hair that she kept tied up in twin tails and a set of bangs that hung in unkempt waves over her forehead. She wore a short orange dress with a halter neck and lace worn over dark tights. On her arms, the young girl wore long sleeves that wrap around just below her shoulders and flared down into large, embroidered cuffs. On her feet, she wore long, light brown boots with dark bows._

 _"Of course, you're right Zera!" Mavis smiled broadly as her attention was then turned to the man she pulled with her "Naruto, get over here so we can all take a picture together."_

 _The man, Naruto Uzumaki, made an unpleased comment._

 _"I have already built the fucking building just like you wanted." Naruto tossed Mavis a piece of paper "Also, your drawing is horrible." The blonde haired girl caught it but continued to smile._

 _"Nonsense Naruto." Zera scolded in a lecturing pose "You're going to be one of the founders of an amazing guild, don't you want to be a part of something incredible?"_

 _"I take no part in this." Naruto raised both of his hands "I better get going before…"_

 _"C'mon man." Yuri smirked as he jumped over and put a hand on Naruto's shoulders "Remove that stick from your ass and give the girls what they want."_

 _"He's right, Naruto." Warrod grinned "This is also your guild now. You can't leave it behind just like that."_

 _"Take a picture with us." Pretch said with his arms crossed on his chest "Let the younger generation know who Naruto Uzumaki is."_

 _Naruto looked at the men then to the girls, who were giving him their best puppy-dog eyes. Sighing in frustration, he then came to a decision._

 _"Fine!"_

 _The cameraman took the picture. It was the picture of the first fairies, founders of Fairy Tail. Naruto had his hands in his pocket, but he had a small smile on his face. He stood side by side with the wizards who would later know as the fourth strongest wizard of Ishgar, the father of Makarov Dreyar the third master of Fairy Tail and Hades, the leader of Dark Guild Grimoire Heart._

 _Standing in front of them with their hands in the air, with the biggest smile on their faces, of course, were none other than Mavis and Zera._

 _They all stood before Fairy Tail Building, and soon, in the future, they would be known as the founders of the best guilds in the world._

 _"You know what?" Naruto suddenly said and took the picture from the cameraman's hand before Mavis or Zera could get their hand on it "I think I will keep this one." And with that, he disappeared in a flash but not before saying "Goodbye."_

 _"He… left, didn't he?" Zera asked and then lowered her head._

 _"Don't worry Zera." Mavis said as she looked at the sky "Someday, Fairy Guardian will return. We're his precious people, his family, and this place…"the blonde turned around to look at Fairy Tail building "is his home. He will definitely return because he's a Fairy at heart."_

 _"Y-you're right, Mavis." The brown haired girl smiled softly with a nod of her head "He will return to us."_

 _"Fairy Guardian?" Yuri asked._

 _"Yes! He protected me, Zera, and everyone, right?" Mavis asked with a huge smile._

 _"Heh, he's not going to like that." Warrod smirked, "but well, he doesn't like anything in the first place."_

 _"Well, since he had taken that picture with him, how about we take another one?" Pretch asked, "He wants to be a mystery so how about we just let him remain a mystery?"_

 _"You're right." Mavis nodded her head_

 _Little did they know that Naruto was standing behind the building, listening to their conversation about him._

 _Despite his best effort, he till couldn't keep himself from smiling softly and imagining about a future with them._

* * *

Naruto smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at the village of giants before him… those were good memories indeed.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 28**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: There done! I hope this chapter satisfied you.**_

 _ **There're not many things I want to say in this chapter, other than I hope that you have enjoyed it.**_

 _ **I'm disappointed at the result of the last chapter. I spent all days writing a 10k+ word chapter and only got 45 reviews in return, the least amount of reviews Fairy Guardian has ever received. Somehow, someway, chapter 26 was updated 3 days before that, has grossed eighty-seven reviews. It makes me come to a conclusion.**_

 _ **Do not fucking update on Sunday's midnight (MUWHAHAHAH XD). The timelines pass differently, so to the other of other countries; it's around this time when I update this story, of tomorrow. I hope my advice will help because I have noticed it recently and thought it might be the case.**_

 _ **So, never update on Sunday's midnight again!**_

 _ **I hope you like all the surprises I have for you in this chapter. I was planning on writing a couple of chapters for a story called Fairy Guardian-Zero in the near future, which will explain a lot about Naruto and his relationship with the first fairies of Fairy Tail, as well as many surprises and confusions in this chapter (Aka, Zera is alive). But I guess that won't happen anytime soon, at least not until the end of Tartarous Arc.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW (remember to review!)**_

 _ **Ja**_ ne _ **!**_


	31. Chapter 29

_**I have seen some reviews complain about my grammar at the first few chapters, so I think I should do something about it (Actually, there's a guy who says I make more errors than a kid in middle school in his guest reviews… which I believe I'm not that bad because English is not my first language in the first place and always trying to improve... I don't know if they're the same person, but there's also the next chapter's guest review said that he was glad that my friend died... I had deleted that review so… yeah, you or I won't have to see it)**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Sayla and Irene Belserion**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 29**_

The Sun Village was located in one of Fiore's deserted areas.

However, despite its position in a desert, trees grew freely in the village's vicinity, even creating many small forests, which was something they believed might be the result of Warrod's Green Magic and his determination to stop the spread of deserts. Surrounding the place was a number of large, elongated rocky formations, jutting up from the ground and extending their slender shape towards the sky.

Walking through the path of frozen rocks and trees the Fairy Tail's wizards reached their destination, Sun Village. Just as Warrod Sequen said, the entire place was frozen over, from the giant buildings to the plants that were near and inside the village.

"That's true, the buildings and everything is frozen." Lucy said as she looked around the frozen village.

"I wonder what happened." Wendy thought aloud as she looked at the other way, trying to find any sign of life or at least something that wasn't frozen..

Erza nodded her head in agreement. However, as she remembered what the wizard saint had told them before sending them on the mission, she couldn't stop herself from wondering "According to Warrod-sama, the people are frozen as well. But I don't see any."

"Well, I think the reason we can't find any... is because we're looking around," Naruto instructed as he looked up, using his hand to cover his eyes from the sun "instead of looking up."

The group looked up and soon their eyes widening in shock.

Standing before them was no building, but a huge man, a giant that was frozen solid. He had a rather rough in appearance, sporting long, thick hair and beard, massive nose, wearing clothing made of leather or fur and carrying a massive knife at his belt, which both fitted his size.

"HUGE!" Natsu exclaimed in shock, throwing his hands into the air. He looked over, his eyes still wide in disbelief. "There's more?!"

Everywhere the group looked they saw large man after large man. Each one them wore some armors on their body and was also carrying melee weapons, similar to the first giant they saw.

"Is this a giant's village?!" Lucy loudly asked as she looked around, her mouth gasping in shock.

Erza was completely speechless, stunned and shocked by their appearances and size. She had only heard of giants in fairy tale stories and had no idea that they actually existed.

Carla sighed as she crossed her front limbs together "I bet this is something that wizard saint forgot to tell us."

Gray looked up at one of the frozen giants and focused on his angry expression with his giant mouth wide open, his mind couldn't help but wander back to the day Deliora was still being encased in the Iced Shell on Galuna Island. The young ice mage gritted his teeth as he remembered Ur, his teacher and her sacrifice to seal the demon, saving his life. Sweats started pouring down his forehead as Gray clenched his fist in his anger and regret, but he was soon brought back to the living world by Lucy, who placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What happened, Gray?"

"Nothing…" The black haired mage answered shortly with his head hung low "When I see big frozen things, I just… yeah…"

"I see… like Deliora?" Lucy nodded her head in understanding. Sayla, who was accompanying her master around, heard that name and turned to look at Gray, but she didn't say anything and continued to ignore mostly everything but her master.

"I'm surprised to see such huge people." Yukino said as she walked closer to one of them "I thought they only existed in fantasy stories."

"Look, even the dogs are huge." Wendy pointed out as she stood beside the humongous animal in question.

"Is this even a dog?" Happy sweat dropped.

"Anyway." Natsu spoke up with a grin "We should save them." He walked closer to one of the giants and placed his hand on his ankle "I will melt this down with my flame!" The fire dragon slayer activated his magic, unleashing a torrent of fire from his hands and enveloping the entire feet of one of the frozen giants.

"Do your best Natsu!" Happy cheered. However, no matter how he tried, the group was surprised to see the ice showed no signs of melting.

"HHNNNNN!" Natsu gritted his teeth and engulfed his entire body in flame.

However, the result wasn't that different from his first attempt to melt the ice. The giant was still completely frozen.

"How's this thing working?" Natsu asked in frustration and sat on the ground with his cat.

"Let me try it." Naruto stepped forward and looked at the wizards, as well as Sayla "Save for Natsu, you guys might want to stand back." The blond put his hand together and formed his hand into a tiger hand seal. However, before he could unleash the technique, Naruto stopped and turned around to see the wizards were still standing directly behind him "I said stand back." He told them with a more serious tone, and they did just that. Together they hid behind a building but still had their heads out to look at Naruto.

" **Katon** " Naruto took a deep breath and then " **Gōka Messhitsu.** " Naruto cried and expelled a massive stream of intense flames that engulfed the giant, as well as several buildings in a veritable sea of flames.

The mages of Fairy Tail covered their eyes from the brightness of the flame's light. The intense heat waves hit them in the face, instantly causing them all to sweat and nearly knocked by. Natsu, meanwhile, could only look at the flame in awe.

Once the heat died down, they all looked on in shock to see the giant still encased in ice.

"Not even that can melt it?!" Lucy shouted in shock

"Oh well," Naruto said as he crossed his arms on his chest. His fire might be great, but it was not as great as the fire of a dragon, which didn't have just the unimaginable heat but also a special destructive power.

"That was amazing, master." Sayla immediately found her way to his side and said with a smile. Ever since she had come back to his side, it was rather rare for her to see her master performing the most powerful techniques of his. Even though they had seen most of them in the past, they had never ceased to amaze her at the time "If it weren't for the ice, you would have turned this whole place into ashes."

"It's nothing…" Naruto shrugged and looked at the giant "Warrod was right, it's not normal ice."

"I see…" Sayla nodded her head before tilting her head to the side "Master, if you don't mind, can I have a look?"

"Sure, go ahead." Naruto nodded his head. In term of knowledge about magic, Sayla was a lot better than him, mainly because he had never bothered to pay much attention to the ability of the new era, and only did research when he cared enough to do that. Surely, Sayla would give a better analysis before trying to do anything harsh like that again.

The demoness put her hand on the ice and instantly took it back when she felt a slight tingle of pain, her eyes widened in shock.

"This is…" she muttered, "It can't be…"

"Well, what's it?" Naruto asked and he was instantly grabbed by his servant, who pulled him to the side before the Fairy Tail's mage could get to him. "Hm?"

"Master, I know this ice and who did it." The demon said seriously "One of the Kyuukimon, an Ice Devil-slayer, Silver Fullbuster."

"Fullbuster?" Naruto asked in surprise and raised his head a little to look at Gray, who walked closer to the ice and placed his hand on it "Isn't that Gray's last name."

"Yes, I'm sure that they're related." Sayla nodded her head "He died many years ago, but was brought back to life by Keyes, a fellow Kyuukimon, for the purpose of experimentation."

"So he's a necromancer with the curse to raise the death back to life?" Naruto nodded. So he wasn't the only one who had that power then "Interesting… but what is this experiment, Sayla?"

"It was an experiment to see how much he could make corpses behave like living human. Silver was just one of hundreds of corpses, but Keyes' experiment ended up being a success. It allowed Silver to live as a normal human being would. He had a hatred for demon, so Keyes used his hatred to increase Tartarous' strength. Over the year, he had mastered Ice Devil Slayer Magic and was made a member of Tartarous by the guild master. He soon became a high-rank member of Tartarous, one of the Kyuukimon."

"Alright, alright… Hold on a second there." Naruto raised his hand to stop Sayla from continuing "I don't care about his relationship with Gray, that's their problem to solve in the future, or his relationship with you guys, because I don't care. But are you telling me that Tartarous is keeping a guy with deep hatred for demons and has the power to seriously hurt them like that around? When you're around?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I… I thank you for your concern, master. But I can take care of myself." Sayla shook her head.

"Sigh…" Naruto released a heavy sigh before putting his hands on her shoulders "You can take care of yourself Sayla, but it doesn't mean that you have to. You have me here, you know?" the demon blushed a little at his words and lowered her head.

"I know, master."

"We will continue this conversation later. Let's just get this mission done with." Naruto smiled to his demoness "I shouldn't have sent you away in the first place." He put his hand on her head, rubbing the spot between her horns before walking toward Team Natsu. "So, any luck with this ice, Gray?" he asked the ice mage, who was talking with his teammates.

"I have as much luck as you're Naruto, maybe even less." Gray shook his head while looking at the frozen giant again "But… it feels similar to someone magic." That last part he muttered under his breath and Naruto could hear it clearly.

"I guess it won't be that simple." Lucy shook her head before looking at Naruto "So, what did you talk about? Anything we need to know?" She saw Sayla examine the ice, so she thought she might know something they didn't.

"It's nothing, actually." Naruto shrugged before scratching his chin in a thinking pose "Anyway, I think we should figure it out another way to melt the ice, since fire and ice-manipulation aren't working, we will have to..."

"Looks like someone beat us here." Before Naruto could finish his speech, a voice spoke up, alerting the Fairy Tail wizards.

"They must be the ones behind that huge fire we saw earlier." Another voice said, also a male like the first.

"Dun!" a third voice shouted.

"Who is there?" Erza turned around and looked at the direction of the voice. She saw three men, with one, had a bigger head than the other two, but all three of them were carrying weapons on their back.

The long haired man on the right spoke first with a smirk. "We're the treasure hunting guild…"

"Sylph Labyrinth!" the black hair man in the middle finished.

"Duun!"

There was a long moment of silence, as the Fairy Tail mage just stared at them blankly.

"We're the treasure hunting guild…"

"Sylph Labyrinth!"

"Duun!"

"It's okay, we got it." Erza deadpanned.

"A guild of treasure hunters?" Wendy questioned as she looked at the men.

"Does it mean their specialty is finding treasures?" Lucy assumed curiously.

"Sorry, but the treasure sleeping here is ours to take." The one with long hair said with a smirk. "So you guys better not get in our way."

"Treasure?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who care about that?" Gray asked with a blank face.

All three treasure hunters were taken aback by the ice wizard's answer, and they looked quite offended too.

The long-haired man, who was carrying a sniper rifle shouted. "Aren't you guys here for that eternal flame?!"

"Then what are wizards doing here?!"

Happy raised his paw and replied with an innocent smile on his face. "We came here to melt the ice and save the villagers." The three treasure hunters looked at each other after hearing Happy's straight forward answer, as if they were discussing something.

Suddenly their faces turned and they looked back at the Fairy Tail wizards with anger.

"That's getting in our way!" they both cried in unison. And the Fairy Tail group looked up at them in both confusion and apathy.

"The eternal flame is a legendary flame that's been burning for centuries." The treasure hunter said "To us treasure hunters it's an S-Class super treasure. We were never able to get close to it because of the giants protecting it, but now for some reason, they're all frozen." The guy with the sniper rifle smirked confidently "In other words, it's a perfect chance to get the flame."

"But that flame is like protecting god of this village!" Wendy argued. "It's very important to them!"

"That's right!" Yukino chimed in "If you take it away, you'll be like thieves!"

The treasure hunters looked at another once again in another of their silent meetings.

And once again they turned to the Fairy Tail wizards in a burst of anger.

"So you're saying treasure hunters shouldn't take a treasure?!"

"We can't let someone else get it before us!"

"Duun! Duun!"

"We can't lose time, we must get our treasure before these wizards get in our way!" the long haired man suggested.

"You're right!" the spike-haired man agreed. "Let's go!"

"Duun! Duun!" The Sylph Labyrinth members turned on their heels and began to run back the way they came, but they were stopped by Gray's questioning.

"'Get'? I hate to break it to you guys, but that flame is frozen in a kind of ice that…" he was cut off by the spike-haired hunter who turned around to look at him with a wry grin on his face, showing them a vial containing a small amount of a glowing purple liquid.

"Don't underestimate our super treasure hunting skills." He said. "With this super treasure, 'Moon Drip', we can super melt the ice."

"Whaaattt!?" Gray and Natsu exclaimed in shock.

"Moon Drip?!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's the magic Lyon and the others used on Galuna Island, right?!"

"Hold on a second! With that, we could bring back the village to how it was!" Natsu cried out with his hand pointing to the bottle.

"You're right!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Let's get those guys before they can use it!"

"Are you guys stupid?!" The spiked haired man cried "There's no way that we…" but he was cut off when he realized that the bottle of Moon Drip was no longer in his hand.

"Man… and I thought Yuri was annoying." The voice belonged to none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who was standing on the cliff with his back facing the treasure hunters, the vial rested in his hand "What the hell is this thing anyway?" Naruto asked out loud as he looked at the glowing liquid inside the vial from underneath.

"When did you!"

"Give us back, asshole!

"Dun!"

"Take care of them Sayla."

Naruto said emotionlessly without bothering to turn around.

"With pleasure, master." Instantly, the etherious demon known as _**Ryougetsuten (Goddess of the Chill Moon)**_ appeared between the group of treasure hunters, grabbed the spike haired guy's head and slammed it down to the frozen ground, breaking his skull and possibly killing him in the process. His friends had their mouths dropped to the ground, but immediately pulled out their weapons and got ready to fight.

"Freeze, or I will put a bullet in your head right here!" The long haired treasure hunter cried, holding his sniper rifle at the side of Sayla's head. However, much to his shock, his body started moving on its own, and slowly, the gun barrel turned to his partner's head "No… what is this… stop!" he cried. His father looked shocked but before the giant man could react, his friend pulled the trigger.

 **BAANG!**

The fairy tail group looked on in shock as the big treasure hunter lifelessly fell down to the ground.

"P-please…" The last treasure hunter begged as he slowly turned the gun to himself before putting the barrel into his mouth "Have… have mercy…"

"There's no mercy in the book of demon."

Were the last words he heard before Sayla made him pull the trigger.

 **A moment later** , Naruto found his way down with Sayla at his side and regrouped with the rest of the team, who was still looking at Sayla in shock. None of them could believe she just personally killed a man and used her power to force another to kill his friend then kill himself just like that.

"Need this?" Naruto asked and threw Gray the vial of Moon Drip "What's up? Is this your first time seeing human's brain?" he joked, but the other didn't find it amusing.

"She… she just killed three innocent men just like that." Erza spoke up, pointing her hand at Sayla "Even though they had begged for their life?"

Before Naruto could answer her question, Sayla spoke up.

"He insulted my master, that's more than enough for me to kill them." Her voice was cold and held no emotion.

"But that's not…"

"Sayla doesn't go with human code, Lucy." Naruto decided to interrupt them before the argument could get any worse "Don't forget that she's a demon. They're hated by human because of this, but because of your hatred for them they have grown to hate human as well." Naruto shrugged. Actually, he had thought Sayla would put them to sleep or made them hit each other till they're all unconscious or something like that. He didn't expect her to kill them right off the bat like that."I can't and don't want to change her but if you want to make her see the wrong in her action, well, do it yourself, because remember this, I have no problem with her killing someone I don't like."

The Fairy Tail's mages gulped nervously at his word but said nothing.

"Well, let's free the village, shall we?" Yukino spoke up while smiling, trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere.

"Yukino's right, the sooner we free them the better." Erza nodded her head before looking at the vial "But…is it possible to melt this whole village with so little moon drip?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it, we will need a lot more than just this to melt all the ice around here." Lucy nodded and took the bottle from Gray's hand. She opened it and carefully poured a single drop of the purple liquid down to the ice. The ice instantly melted away, but only for a very small part.

"Sigh… I knew it…" Gray shrugged and looked around "It seems we will have to find this eternal fire and try to unfreeze it first, maybe if it's as legendary as its name, it will have enough power to melt down this entire village."

"Gray is right." Erza nodded her head.

"But do we have any idea where to find?" Wendy asked, looking around.

"This way." All head turned to look at Naruto when he spoke up and pointed in the other direction "The eternal flame is this way."

"How do you know that, Naruto-sama?" Yukino asked curiously.

"Look at the giants." Naruto pointed his finger up "They're all looking at the same direction, aren't they?" He asked, and their eyes widened in realization "Their worship the eternal flame, so it must be very important to them, so important that they are ready to gather up, pick up their weapons and…"

"…fight to protect it." Erza nodded her head and said "They were protecting it from external enemies. In other words, the flame must be in the opposite direction of where the giants are looking, right?!"

Naruto nodded, smiling at the red head.

"See? What did I tell you guys about being calm and making a proper analysis?" Naruto smiled and gestured the group to follow him "Hurry up, let's get this mission over with so we can return to the guild." They all nodded their head and hurriedly went after Naruto.

"Sayla-sama… Sayla-sama!" Yukino quickly caught up to the Etherious and called out her name, gaining her attention.

"What's it?" Sayla asked and turned around to look at Yukino. Of all the wizards of Fairy Tail and the human in the world, Yukino was the only one she didn't have that much problem with, simply because she addressed her and her master with respect and (for what she believed) knew her proper place.

"If… If we were ever badmouth Naruto-sama…" The light colored hair celestial mage asked slowly, and somewhat nervously "would you… would you… I mean, fight us too?" her question had everyone's attention, and they all waited for Sayla to give the answer.

"As much as I hate to admit this… you're all precious people to my master." Sayla said as she looked at Naruto, who was walking a few meters in front of them "He laughs and he smiles whenever he's around you. I spent many years trying to please him, in every way I could think of, and yet I could never make him as happy as he is now." Sayla paused for a second before saying "He's happy, and that's all I care about." While she didn't answer Yukino's question directly, the group understood and smiled nonetheless.

Eventually, when they reached a mountain which was also frozen like the rest of the village, Naruto stopped them with his arm raised.

"Someone's here."

"Don't tell me there're more treasure hunters," Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow. She had seen enough deaths for that day, and she didn't want to see any more human's brain.

"Let's hope not." Naruto spoke up loudly "Come out, we know you're here!"

Eventually, the ones who were hiding came out of their hiding spots, and both parties had their eyes widened in surprise.

"Natsu-san? Yukino? Everyone?"

"Rogue? Minerva?"

They were none other than Rogue Cheney, accompanied by his cat Frosch and Minerva Orlando of Sabertooth.

However, there was a third person, who was being tied up by Minerva's territory magic. Lucy recognized her immediately and asked in disbelief.

"Is that Flare?"

 _Line Break_

"So you guys are here to melt this whole place down?" Rogue asked as he looked at Natsu. They had decided to take a break and found a good area to sit down "Even your fire couldn't melt this ice?"

"Yeah." Natsu nodded and sighed in disappointment, crossing his arms over his chest

"We're trying to locate the protector of this village: the Eternal Flame." Lucy explained, "We believe that if we can find it and use it to melt the ice we can save the villagers and this village."

"I see." Minerva nodded her head in understanding.

"What about you guys, what are you doing here?"

"We're chasing a member of a dark mage from a Dark guild called Succubus Eye." Minerva answered "We're tasked with the mission to take it down, but when we're there, the whole place had been wrecked apart and its members got turned into this." She reached her hands into the bag Frosch was carrying and pulled out a stack of black paper dolls.

Sayla's eyes shot wide open in surprise as she looked at the paper dolls, which wasn't gone unnoticed by Naruto.

"What's this?" Erza asked curiously as she received the doll from Minerva.

"We don't know yet, but we plan to take it part to the magic council to get a proper analysis, or answer." Rogue shook his head "Anyway, one of the members of Succubus Eye survived the attack and we chased him down to this place. He's wandering around here somewhere."

"What about her?" Naruto asked, looking at Flare who was sitting on her own. Minerva had removed the bindings because Lucy requested her to, but it was a surprise to them that she didn't try to run away.

"We found her wandering around this village… and consider her membership of Raven Tail, we decided to hold her before she could do anything." Minerva pointed out.

"I…" Flare suddenly spoke up, fidgeting nervously "actually got kicked out of Raven Tail." Lucy gasped "I didn't have a place to return to… so I went back to this village."

"Went back?" Wendy asked in surprise.

"Yes… to my home." She said and lifted her dress to the side to show them the crest on her right breast "This crest, is the crest of the Sun village."

"Flare-sama was from sun village?!" Yukino gasped in shock, the expression every wizard was sharing.

"I was raised by the giants from a young age." Flare said sadly "When I arrived, I found all the people… my people… got frozen. There're also a group of treasure hunters tried to take the eternal flame from the village, so I tried to fight them off, but I got outnumbered and had to run away."

"You don't have to worry about them anymore." It was Naruto who said that.

"I know, I saw it." The girl nodded her head, while the Sabertooth wizards looked at the Fairies in curiosity "I don't like it, but it's necessary to keep them from sullying our protector." Flare nodded her head "I was heading to the Eternal Flame but was captured by these two."

"Well, sorry about that." Rogue laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"So, that means you know where the eternal flame is?" Erza asked "Can you show it to us? We can help you unfreeze the flame and save this village."

"You're looking at it right now." She pointed to the mountain behind them "This is the eternal flame, or at least before it was frozen."

"WHHHAAATTT!" The entire group cried out dramatically, looking at the giant mountain before them "You're saying that this whole mountain is the flame?!" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"How do we suppose to melt this whole thing down with just so little Moon Drip?" Lucy asked, looking at the vial of Moon Drip liquid in her hand.

"Ahem." Naruto cleared his throat while looking at the book on his lap, getting everyone's attention "According to this book…"

"We did you get that book?!"

"I keep one in my pocket just in case I need to know about the type of magic I have never paid any attention to." The immortal Shinobi explained simply "Anyway, according to this book, the reason Gray cannot melt the ice, is because the ice doesn't have the same properties as the ice he normally uses, or creates. However, an ice mage can channel the ice magic through their body, and change it into something that suits their form." He closed the book and looked at the ice mage "Think you can do that? Use your own body as a vessel to channel."

"Well, maybe." The young man shrugged.

"You sure have zero confident in yourself kid." Naruto gave the book to Sayla and stood up "Do it or I will tell Sayla to make you do it. It's your choice, Gray." Sayla's eyes glinted dangerously and she had an evil smirk on her face.

"I think I will do it."

The group walked toward the mountain and gathered around the ice wizard as he stepped forward and put his hands on the mountain. Soon, his body and an area of the mountain began to glow.

"Well, here goes nothing," Gray muttered and pressed his hand against the ice harder. At first, nothing happened, but soon, he was able to feel a strange yet familiar energy flow through his body. To the group's delight, the ice began to melt.

"He's doing it!" Happy exclaimed in joy.

"The ice is melting!" Carla chimed in.

"At this caliber," Minerva looked on in awe "The fairies are really something, aren't they?"

"Almost…there!" Gray grunted. Flare smiled as she watched him work, feeling happy that her home world was going to return to normal.

"You're right Naruto." Erza smiled and looked at Naruto "Gray can really do it."

"Well, it's a pleasure to help." Naruto grinned and held up the book "Another lesion for you, always remember to bring something as useful as this with you, because…" but before he could finish his confident statement, there was a massive explosion, which nearly blinded everyone "Well, this is rather unexpected." Naruto chuckled while scratching his chin with his index finger.

When the light died down everyone gasped in disbelief.

The flame was gone. It was as if it had just disappeared.

"The flame…it's gone!" Lucy muttered in disbelief.

"What happened?" Happy asked nervously as he looked at the mountain "It's vanished!"

Flare's legs gave way and she fell on her knees "No…" she shuddered, tears pooling in her eyes.

However, unlike everyone, the reason Wendy was shocked wasn't because of the disappearance of the flame, but the strange feeling she was having. She could feel something from where the flame was formerly standing. ' _What…is this feeling?! This power…It feels like…!'_

"Maybe it's because it was frozen…" Carla reasoned.

Gray looked to the ground in shame, balling his hands into fists, internally cursing himself at his failure. "No…I messed up. This is all my fault. There's…there's no way we can save the giants now."

"The fire that had been burning for hundreds of years going out just like that… Is the village… doomed now?" Flare said.

"It's not gone!" Wendy shouted, alarming the others. "There's still some strong residual thought. It's proof that it's still alive!"

"Look!" Lucy pointed.

Everyone turned to where the flame once stood, seeing a strange structure on the ground.

"What is that?"

"The flame's altar," Flare answered.

"Look closer!" Lucy told them. The others squinted, seeing a small flame in the middle of the altar.

"There's a tiny flame." Happy stated.

"But it's incredibly faint." Carla shook her head.

"Natsu can!" Wendy cried and turned around to look at Natsu "Natsu can definitely restore that flame!"

"Hell yeah!" The fire dragon slayer nodded his head, grinning maniacally "I got it! Happy, let…" but Naruto stepped forward and grabbed Natsu by his scarf, effortlessly lifted him up the ground.

"No time for flying." With that, Naruto threw him several feet into the air, much to everyone's shock and amazement.

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu cried. He then ignited his arms and generated long torrents of flames from them, twisting his body in the air. In a spiraling formation, the fire hit the altar, generating powerful explosion after powerful explosion before finishing an even larger explosion that nearly knocked everyone but Naruto down to their butts.

"The flame is…" Flare muttered as she looked at the scene before her, as her tears – now ones of joy – started flowing. "the guardian spirit is… alright."

The flame burned bright, shot high into the sky and burned greater than any fire they had ever seen in their life. The wizards looked on with a smile on their face. The fire was beautiful.

"There is a voice…" Natsu suddenly said as Happy flew up to catch him, stopping him from falling.

"The residual energy I felt earlier…" Wendy kneeled down to the frozen ground before putting her hands together and closing her eyes "I see…"

"You're shitting me…" Gray muttered in shock as the flame started changing slightly "The eternal flame is…" the wizards all looked on in awe as the memories of the Dragon Banquet during the last day of the Grand Magic Game played back in their mind.

"It was you…" Natsu said, smiling.

" **It's been four hundred years!** " It was Atlas Flame, the dragon that helped Natsu in the battle against future Rogue and Motherglare " **Son of Igneel.** "

"That's…"

"He is one of the dragons that came out of the Eclipse Gate." Naruto nodded his head "Atlas Flame." The dragon covered in fire was one of a few dragons that didn't try to attack him and find the unrivaled strength from him… or at least, hadn't tried to attack him yet. He then moved his head a little closer to Sayla and whispered into her ear in a very low tone "Hey, Sayla…"

"What is it, master?"

"It seems Wendy is the one who is bringing this dragon back to life." He said, looking at the sky maiden who was casting her magic "Like the rest of the dragon population, Atlas Flame know about me and my immortality. We don't need him to spill the unnecessary details to them, so just to make sure, prepare to use Marco on Wendy and make her stop casting the spell, alright?"

"I understand, master." Sayla nodded.

"Also, I have been wondering…" Naruto told her "First Silver, now Kyouka… two of the Kyuukimon (Nine Demon Gates) are on the move. Usually, your guild is the least active guild of the Balam Alliance, so it cannot be a coincidence, right?"

"Succubus Eye is the dark guild under Tartarous' control." Sayla explained "Kyouka-sama properly could not find any more use for them, so she decided to get rid of them."

"Oh, I see." Naruto nodded and stood straight up, putting his hand in his pockets "Maybe I'm just over-thinking it again." Despite saying that, Naruto turned his eyes to slightly to look at Sayla, who lowered her head a little and released a small, almost unnoticeable sigh.

He was not over-thinking anything.

He got the feeling that something big was happening and Tartarous was involved.

Should he ask Sayla to tell him the truth? Or just overlook it, like he was going to overlook the future War for Fairy Heart?

Somehow, he was no longer as comfortable as the idea as before.

"You are the guardian of this village, the flame of the giants!" Flare cried out as she got one her knees and bowed to the flaming dragon with her head on the ground "Somehow, I beg of you, shine your light upon this village once more! Please save this village."

" **My name…. yes…. My name is Atlas Flame.** " The fire around his body started burning stronger " **I created this village.** "

"Alright, it's coming back to him." Natsu grinned.

" **My village's misfortune is my pain… my village's sorrows are my tears… I hold the lingering scent of my final spirit along with the fire of Igneel's son**." The dragon said as he looked at Natsu " **I shall set this village free… I am the fire dragon… Atlas Flame, the guardian dragon of this village!** " With that powerful declaration the Eternal Flame exploded in an inferno of fire. It's heat increased and radiated outward so much that Naruto had to raise a hand to seal his face away from the heat.

As Atlas' immense fire continued to burn brightly, the light shining from began to thaw the ice from the village, and one by one the giants were unfrozen. The entire village of the sun was freed from the cold prison.

"That's some real deal fire, alright." Naruto smirked as he closed one eye and looked at the flame dragon with the other.

"Whoa, what power!" Natsu shouted in the air

"It's too hot! Gray, cool me off!" Lucy shrieked and instantly Gray slammed his hand on her forehead, using her magic to cool her down.

" **Igneel… dragon king… Acnologia… Zeref… and the first immortal…** " Atlas Flame spoke " **I remember… remember it all now… the most vile dark magic from the book of Zeref… E.N.D… four hundred years ago… Igneel was unable to destroy E.N.D**." his words made Natsu look on in shock and horror, but before he could ask anything more, the dragon's skull disappeared.

"E.N.D." Sayla muttered "The strongest Etherious Demon, Guild Master of Tartarous." Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he heard that last part, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." Wendy informed them sadly while standing up "Atlas Flames' residual memories have completely vanished."

"But to think he'd be able to muster up that much power with that little spirit he had left." Lucy smiled warmly as she placed a hand on the sky maiden's shoulder "You have done everything you can, Wendy-sama."

"The village has been freed… but…" Erza lowered her head and thought about the word Atlas Flame gave Natsu. What was concerning Erza the most wasn't E.N.D., but what he said before that after saying Zeref's name.

The first immortal.

"The first immortal." Erza muttered under her breath "But it's not Zeref?" Atlas Flame said it separately, so he wasn't talking about the same person.

 _'How long has it been? Ten? Twenty? Ah! It's one hundred and five years, and yet you're still as young as ever while I have become an old, wrinkly tree. Your immortality is something to be jealous about'_

Erza's eyes widened as she remembered the 'joke' Warrod Sequen said when he came to greet Naruto.

Master Mavis said he joined Fairy Tail a long time ago, even gave him the Fairy Guardian title… Naruto looked no older than any of them, but he was smarter, wiser, and most of all, a whole lot stronger than all mages in Fiore kingdom combined together…

Could it be that he…

"Erza." The scarlet Knightess flinched when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder "Are you alright?" It was Naruto.

"Y-yeah… just thinking about something…" She shook her head.

"Alright then." Naruto nodded and pointed to the Sabertooth group "C'mon, we will help Minerva and Rogue catch this Succubus Eye mage." He then looked around "With all these giants around, I don't think there's enough place for that rat to hide, right?"

"Yes, you're right." Erza nodded in agreement before following after Naruto.

Maybe she was just over-thinking it.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 29**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Done! An early update for you, hope you will all like it!**

 **Some ask why the cat-fight between Mira and Jenny wasn't there in the previous chapter. Don't worry about it, I have decided to put them in the next chapter, so if you really want to see their battle get really physical, you got it and will see in the next chapter of Fairy Guardian.**

 **I don't like those three treasure hunters, so I let Sayla killed them all, to remind the others about her true nature as a demon… have any problem?**

 **Tartarous is on the move.**

 **With Naruto and Sayla there, I also feel no need to have Doriate in the picture, since these two aren't hestiating to kill him anyway.**

 **I guarantee you that you will be shocked when I fully revealed the truth about Zeref's plan to kill Naruto.**

 **Some said it was Madara I was going to bring back… nah, I made that mistake before and not going to make it again. Sasuke? Never really like the guy so nah, not going to happen as well? Kaguya? She's still sealed so not happen too. Toneri? He's long dead, plus too weak to fight Naruto.**

 **What inside the tank is something I bet none of you can think about.**

 **But I will leave it as a mystery for now.**

 **Also, for those who wonder why Sayla didn't tell Naruto about the Zeref's plan to kill him, re-read chapter 19, during the conversation between her and Kyoka and you will see the reason why she chose not to tell him.**

 **Do not forget that while Naruto is her master and she's supposed to be protecting him... Zeref was the one who created and designed her. Naruto's her master, not her creator.**

 **The full truth will be revealed when the tank was opened, so you can stop asking why Sayla is 'trying' to hide it from Naruto.**

 **READ and REVIEW!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: How about I bring some of the girls of Alvarez into the scene? Got to admit, have to give them some time and their own developments too,right?**


	32. Chapter 30

_**I'm looking for beta-readers who can clean up the mess of grammar errors I made.**_

 _ **I have seen some reviews complain about my grammar at the first few chapters, so I think I should do something about it (Actually, there's a guy who says I make more errors than a kid in middle school in his guest reviews… which I believe I'm not that bad because English is not my first language in the first place and always trying to improve... I don't know if they're the same person, but there's also the next chapter's guest review said that he was glad that my friend died... I had deleted that review so… yeah, you or I won't have to see it)**_

 _ **Please send me a PM message or leave a review saying that you're willing to help, the last two guys who promise to help me suddenly disappear and I cannot contact them. So unless you're willing to help me, don't PM me and get my hope up.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now:** _ **Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich**_ _ **, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Sayla and Irene Belserion**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **: Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta… (Since they're going to appear until much later.)**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 30**_

"You know, you've been staring at me this entire afternoon." Naruto spoke to Erza as they sat oppose each other in the train, which was taking them back to Magnolia "Do I have something on my face?" His face then spread out in a satisfied smile, as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, grinning smugly "Ah, don't tell me you have come to like me too, Erza. Well, that's something I should have expected, after all, we did take a bath at the hot spring together and…"

Hearing his sage conclusion, the scarlet head Titania was taken aback and started blushing furiously, with her cheeks easily matched the color of her hair.

After capturing the last mage of Succubus Eye, who turned out to be an artificial demon created by Tartarous, Naruto, and the others bid farewell to Minerva, Rogue, and Frosch and went back to report the success of the mission to Warrod. With Naruto's ability and Sayla's information about him, which of course was given quietly to her master, it was quite easy to track down Succubus Eye mage down and captured him with Minerva's territory, with Sayla adding an extra help in preventing him from using his magic. The Sabertooth mage used antimagic shackles to restrain him, but Naruto added a couple of seals onto his body to prevent him from transforming into a demon and breaking those shackles in the process. Flare, meanwhile, returned to her village and was happily welcomed by the giants, who viewed her as their little daughter.

At Warrod's house, instead of giving them some kind of reward like promised, Warrod gave them the permission to use the hot spring near his house, claiming it to be the reward he planted to give them. It was quite unfortunate that the hot spring was unisex, and the boys and girls had to use them together. Sayla took no part in it and patiently waited for Naruto at Warrod's house, while the immortal Shinobi went to the hot spring to enjoy it while making sure that everything Warrod was going to tell Fairy Tail group about him would be classified as a joke, just a joke.

Warrod also told them everything he knew about Tartarous, the last guild of the Balam Alliance. Turning out, like the rest of the council, he knew next to nothing about Tartarous and the true form of their guild. For many decades, Tartarous was able to hide from the world and the only information they knew about them was from witnesses, who claimed the dark guild was an organization who worshiped demons.

Silver Fullbuster's attack on the Sun Village; Succubus Eye, the dark guild under Tartarous' control, was completely destroyed by Kyoka, one of the top members of said guild of Etherious; the sudden mention of Zeref's strongest demon, E.N.D.; Naruto's mission to destroy them and ended the Balam Alliance for good, as well as Sayla's sudden return to him… all of them were connected to Tartarous and Naruto had learnt long ago all of them that could never be coincidence.

They were planning something big, and he had a feeling that when Kyouka asked to talk with Sayla alone during their short visit to the Cube, whatever they talked about was what was going to happen in the next couple of days. He might be a little bit paranoid after living for so long, but his instinct had never failed him before.

Maybe he should ask Sayla. He respected her privacy, but curiosity was a scary thing.

It's not like some petty Etherious could do anything to him.

"O-Of course not, w-what are you talking about?!" Erza defended herself, waving her hands in front of her while saying that a little louder than she planned to do "Don't think that I'm easily falling from your charms like Mira and Jenny."

"So you think I am charming, aren't you?"

"Would you stop it already? I don't want to talk about it." Erza shook her head and sighed.

As much as she tried to convince herself that she was just over thinking it, she couldn't stop getting more and more suspicious about Naruto's real age. It kept bugging her and the more she thought about it, the more she believed Naruto was the one Atlas Flame mentioned as the first immortal.

"Naruto…"

"Hm?" Naruto turned to Erza when she called.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, looking directly into his eyes.

"Of course, what's it?"

"How old are you, exactly?" her question also got the others' attention.

"I'm actually older than I look, but I think I'm twenty-five." He answered truthfully "To tell you the truth, it's kind of hard to tell because we did spend seven years in Fairy Sphere, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did." Erza nodded her head in agreement. She could see that he wasn't lying, but Erza knew he didn't have to because an immortal would stay young at the same age forever.

The more she learned about Fairy Guardian, Erza realized that she knew nothing about him.

Today... is the day people like me is no longer need. Youths will continue to grow stronger than ever, and lead this world into its next era. They were the words he said to Jura Neekis during their faceoff. Naruto was only five years older than her and said it like he was someone very, very old. He also called them youths, young people while he wasn't too far from that age.

The only reason for us old to fight is to guide the young into the right path, to make them stronger and protect them from the moment that can be their end so they can shape their own era, to make it better than the hellhole we're living in.

Just how old was Naruto?

Who was he?

Erza bit her lower lip as she looked at Naruto, who was giving some writing tips to Lucy while questioning all those questions in her head.

She had to talk to someone about it.

Little did she know that she was being watched that entire time by Sayla.

Two hours later, the train arrived at Magnolia Train Station. As he walked his way back to the guild with the others, Naruto couldn't stop himself from wondering what Jenny and Mira were doing. He hoped that they had sorted out their differences peacefully and came to an agreement. He loved Jenny, but he couldn't deny his newfound feelings for Mira, he would really hate it if they couldn't decide it and ask him to choose.

"Welcome back, everyone." Kinana, who Naruto heard used to be a snake, stepped forward and greeted them in the same manner Mira usually did. The group was surprised when the white haired barmaid wasn't there and Kianna was still in charge of the business.

"Kinana, where is Mira?" Erza asked, looking around to search for any signs of her best friend.

"Um… I was about to tell Naruto about her… and Jenny…" She trailed off, and right at that moment, they heard a booming sound of an explosion and felt the building shook slightly by a shockwave.

"Let me guess, they're fighting," Naruto sighed in disappointment, so much for a peaceful talk between girls who were in love with the same guy "physically." Kinana nodded her head with a nervous smile, making the Team Natsu gasp in surprise.

"Yes, and everyone is there to bet on who will win," Naruto looked around and true enough, the guild was completely empty "and who will sleep with you tonight." When Naruto was trying to figure it out who was the idiot that made that kind of bet, Sayla made a sound of disgust and took a step forward to stand in front of Naruto.

"Master, allow me to stop them for you." She said calmly while holding an arm at her midsection. She was quite confident that she could take on both of demon and machine take over mages at the same time.

Those two needed to learn a lesson, and she would be more than happy to be the one who teaches it to them.

"No Sayla, I think I should handle this situation myself." Naruto said, glancing at Erza who was glaring at him sternly "I know I shouldn't let something like this happen in the first place." He turned to Kinana "Kinana, can you take me there… fighting ground? I would like to have a few words with them."

 _Line Break_

Mirajane Strauss, who was in her Satan Soul form, had to admit that she was fighting one of the hardest and most important battles of her life.

"I will shoot you down, Mira!" Her opponent cried and contrasted two large cannons on her back.

"Like hell, I'm going to let you do that!"

They had been fighting for three hours straight.

They talked, normally at first. Mira thought they would be able to come to an agreement, but when Mira made a mistake of telling Jenny about her date and then her first time with Naruto, they started screaming into each other face and got into a fight.

A real fight where they tried to hurt each other and see who the better was.

Mira smirked and flew around to dodge Jenny's barrage of energy beams, making the crowd of Fairy Tail mages and townspeople cheer out in excitement, as they were able to witness the another battle between Fiore's number one beauties. However, before she could make a counterattack with her dark magic, something appeared behind her and threw its punch at her head. She felt it, and turned around, but wasn't able to react and got punched square in the face.

"Hah! Didn't see that coming, did you!" Jenny cried out victoriously as Mira got knocked back several feet in the air. The blonde immediately extracted the cannons from her back, replaced it with a pair of rocket boosters and shot up into the air with them.

"What the heck is that?" Mira asked blankly as she stared at… the thing that attacked her.

It was Naruto.

However, it also wasn't Naruto… to be more specific, it was a robot that took the shape and appearances of Naruto. However, the only reason Mira was able to tell, was because of the mechanical wings on its back.

"Mira, meet Mecha-Naruto-kun!" Jenny introduced with a smirk "My magic allows me to construct anything mechanically, so I thought why not create my own boyfriend?" Jenny raised her hand and Mecha-Naruto's hands immediately transformed into a manicure set, which he then used to take care of the queen of machine's fingernails "But do not underestimate him, he might be a robot and created to take care of my beauty, but he's as tough as the real one."

Mira only stared at her, blankly before busting out in laughter.

"What was that!?" The blonde asked "Jealous?"

"Of course not, I just found it funny because you created a mechanical version of a guy who can basically duplicate himself." Mira said between laughter "Also, if you already have Mecha-Naruto-kun to care for you, then why are you fighting me?" To Jenny, Mira's words were an extremely hard blow to the chest "You said you could create anything, right? Then what stop you from giving Mecha-Naruto-kun a real dick so he can take care of your sexual needs as well," she laughed tauntingly, swaying her hip side to side before placing her hand on her chest "and leave the real Naruto to me?"

"You… you…" Jenny gritted her teeth in frustration because she couldn't come up with any good comeback for Mira's taunt "That does it!" She cried and pointed her hand at Mira "Mecha-Naruto-kun, destroy!" she ordered, and instantly Mecha-Naruto transformed his hands back to normal and flew at Mira.

However, as it tried to attack her again by throwing a barrage of punches at her face, Mira used both hands to dodge before catching its fists, n.

"I don't…" She cried and kneed Mecha-Naruto hard between his legs, doing it as hard as she could "…need…" The result was devastating, her knees tore the robot in half as it traveled all the way from its crotch to its midsection and then to its chest "a cheap version of Naruto-kun!" Mira released the robot's hand and grabbed the head, crushing it with her hand before dropping the robot down to the ground. She then returned to the ground and changed into her Sitri form.

"You want to fight for real now?" Jenny asked with a smirk as she dropped heavily down to the ground "Good, let's this battle decide who is the better." She then shot forward with full speed, with high concentration of electricity produced from her hand.

"Now that's more like it." Smirking while licking her lips in a sadistic manner, Mira brought her hand back and charged at Jenny. The demon brought her hand back and gathered a dark color sphere, which then caught fire in the palm of her hand.

The two beauties ran at each other with their hand extended, and everyone held their breath.

However, before their attacks could meet, Naruto appeared between them in a flash, grabbed their wrists and twisted them around before throwing both of them away in different directions much to their shock. Both Mira and Jenny crashed into the ground several feet away and widened their eyes in surprise when their take-over forms were canceled against their will at the same time.

"What the…" Mira asked as looked her arm. There was a paper with black writings on her wrist, similar to the one Naruto used to keep Eclipse Virgo from going back to the Celestial World. Looking at Jenny, she saw the same paper on the blonde's wrist and immediately realized that the papers, or seals, were preventing them from accessing to their take-over form.

"Great." Naruto said sarcastically as he made his way toward them "I am the reason for you two to fight now, aren't I?"

"Naruto-kun…" Jenny turned her head around and smiled brightly when she saw her boyfriend approaching "You're back!" she said cheerily, acting like nothing had happened.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun." Mira got to her feet and greeted him with her beautiful smile.

What game those two were playing, Naruto didn't know, but he also didn't care.

Naruto looked at them for a moment in silence, with no smile on his face.

After dispersing the crowd and sent them all away with her magic like her master told her to do, Sayla arrived and took her usual spot behind Naruto.

"So…"

""She started it!"" Both Mirajane and Jenny cried out at the same time while pointing at each other face.

"How childish…" Sayla muttered under her breath while looking away, but she purposely said it loud enough for the girls to hear. Unfortunately, her comment didn't stop there "and stupid." She added, sighing in disappointment. Her remarks earned two heat glares from Jenny and Mira, but it wasn't like she cared.

She actually wanted Mira and Jenny to kill each other before her master arrived to stop them. Why did he usually get attracted to women like them, was beyond Sayla's imagination.

"Ahem… you know, Sayla does have a point." Naruto cleared his throat to get their attention "It's very childish of you two to settle your disagreement with a fight and don't tell me you can't come to an agreement with your words so you can decide to use your fists instead." He then sighed while shaking his head "Alright, before we get to the hard part, tell me what happened with your... peaceful discussion yesterday."

"Well, we did come to an agreement." Mira shrugged as she looked at Jenny "We came to agree that we both love you too much to give up on you."

"But, we're not okay with the idea of sharing." Jenny crossed her arms over her chest and pouted "We got into an argument when Mira started rambling about the way you touched her body, how well you completed her and rocked her world, as well as how many hours you two spent on her bed."

How did their conversation come to that anyway?

"So, the next thing that happened, our argument became physical and we got in a fight." Mira said while smiling nervously "We don't want to destroy the guild in the process so… we took our fight out here."

"Okay, stop, time out, whatever…" Naruto said "So the only reason for you to fight was because you couldn't stand hearing about… that?" both girls nodded their head.

"It's a woman's pride."

"You can't argue to that."

"Sigh… I think I understand why you two started fighting." Naruto said with a sigh before putting both of his hands together in front of him "Look Jenny, Mira… It might be strange to say this, but I love you both, just as much as I love Sayla over here." He gestured his hands to the demoness behind him, making both Mirajane and Jenny pout "But it's your decision to make, and I have no place in telling you to do what I want. All I ask from you, is please, try to solve this peacefully. I don't like it when my girls fight against each other like this." He reached his hand out and grabbed both of their hands "Do whatever you want to do, Jenny, Mira… but I really treasure the time we spent together, and you know…" He shrugged with a soft smile and removed the seals from their wrist.

"Naruto-kun…" Jenny said softly as she looked at him in the eyes.

"I will respect your decisions, whatever they are." Naruto grinned and threw the seals away.

"We…" Mira and Jenny turned to look at each other for a moment before signing at the same time "…we understand, Naruto-kun." Nodding their head to each other in a silent agreement, they looked at Naruto and gave him beautiful smiles that could melt even the coldest heart.

"That's great to hear." Naruto smiled, nodding his head. He knew Mira and Jenny had made their decision.

Which left only one tiny little problem…

 _ **Later**_

"I-is it alright to let them sit with each other like that?!" Lucy asked somewhat nervously as she put her lunch down to the table and took her seat on the chair in front of Naruto while looking at the group of three that were known as Fairy Guardian's lovers sitting together around a table not too far from them.

"Don't worry, Mira and Jenny won't do anything, and I have ordered Sayla to keep her cool." Naruto said as he looked up from the book he was reading and turned his head around to look at Jenny, Mira and Sayla "But for your own safety, don't get anywhere close to them for the time being." He said loudly so the whole guild could hear.

"You don't need to tell us, lucky bastard." Someone shouted and many followed in agreement. Naruto could only chuckle at the jealousy he heard.

Sayla might not show it, she claimed that she didn't care who he was in love with, or who he slept with, but she's not okay with the idea of sharing.

So he had decided to let those three sit down together and get to know each other better, aka, get to know more about Ryougetsuten Sayla, since Mira and Jenny had known each other more than enough.

Of course, he did not do that before telling Sayla to keep her cool no matter what the other two said.

"So… you like tattoos?"

"No."

Silly questions and cold replies were the only they talked about.

"I don't think I have seen anything like this before… in real life." The celestial mage chuckled nervously "In novels yes, but in real life? Isn't it more complicated?"

"Yeah… probably…" Lucy chuckled before looking at the book Naruto was reading and the magical artifacts on his table "What are you doing, Naruto?" she asked, curiously.

"Trying to figure it out how magic letter works," Naruto answered before returning to work.

"You don't know?" Lucy asked in surprise before smiling hugely "Wow, I guess I have finally found something you don't know how to perform."

"Look, sweetheart, the reason I don't know about magic letter, is because I don't need to send a letter in the first place. I can," He clicked his fingers "instantly travel between two countries in less than a blink of my eye. Why do I need to send a letter? When I can literally go to that place and talk to someone faster than a letter? It's like asking me to use a gun to fight when I can throw a kunai faster than a moving bullet."

"Then why are you doing it now?!" she asked "Hold on a second, faster than a bullet?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Letter is romantic." Lucy choked on the cereal she was eating "Just kidding, she is always busy with her works so… I guess using a letter is better."

"I see…" Lucy smiled "Maybe I can help you with that, it's not that hard you know."

"Then please, enlighten me then."

 _Line Break_

[ **Alvarez Empire** ]

Dozens of soldiers cried out in pain when they were blown away and cut down by the war goddess of Alvarez Empire, Dimaria Yesta, who, with a single swipe of her massive backsword, was able to bring down even the heaviest armed soldiers.

"Pathetic…" Dimaria growled as she put a hand on her hip, completely ignored the moans of pain of the division of Alvarez's army she was training "…and I'm not even using my magic. Get up and continue!"

"Maybe you're being too harsh on them." Came a voice behind her "Or they're simply too weak to bring a challenge to someone like you, Dimaria."

"Lady Irene." Dimaria greeted the Scarlet Despair, accompanied by her two subordinates Heine Lunasea and Juliet Sun, who immediately greeted the Valkyrie when she turned around "I didn't expect someone like you to come to a place like this, and I'm not fighting them, I'm training these soldiers for his majesty's army." She lowered her head a little to show her respect to the strongest female Spriggan.

"We're both servants of his majesty here, there's no need for you to show your respect to me, Dimaria." Irene said with a small smile, making her way through the bodies on the ground "Also, you can always train those soldiers at the training fields, not this place, your personal training ground at Vistarion Castle." She tapped her staff down to the ground "Do you want to become even stronger than you already are? Are you about to fight someone strong?" A mysterious smile crossed her face as she stood in front of at Dimaria "Or is it preparing?"

"It's… It's none of your business." Dimaria looked away.

"Invel told me what happened… when he came here, threatened to destroy the entire Alvarez Empire with Tengai Shinsei, you and Wahl were the ones who engaged him… didn't end well for you, did it?" the older woman brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Her expression didn't change, but Dimaria could hear a soft giggle from the Scarlet Despair.

"It's…. it's… I was caught off guard. I didn't expect him to have the ability to move freely my time."

"Sometimes, it'd better you get humiliated like that than get yourself killed." Irene shook her head "Anyway, if you're trying to find something to blow up some steam, I'm sure my children will be a fine children." She said, gesturing her hand toward her squad, who were also taken aback.

"Lady Irene… what… what are you saying?!"

"You know that we can't… against someone like Dimaria-sama."

"With all due respect, Lady Irene, I don't think… you're going to give them enchantments, aren't you?!" Dimaria asked, her eyes widened in realization.

"Why not? They're enchantments, to begin with." Irene smiled.

However, before Irene could use her magic, they heard a high-pitched squeal.

"KYAAAAA! STAY AWAY! Stay away!"

"Randi?" Dimaria asked in confusion when a young woman kicked the door and ran out the castle as fast as she could.

"Ara ara, Brandish?" Irene gasped slightly as Brandish ran toward them and then hid behind Dimaria "Does every young woman this energetic in the morning?" she questioned in amusement.

"What's wrong Randi?" Mari asked, turning her head a little around to look at her friend.

"There… there…"

Brandish Myu was an incredibly beautiful and voluptuous young woman with her green hair cut in a bob, with her bangs cut above her eyes. Two blue cross-shaped accessories attached to the side of her head like horns. She also wore cross-shaped earrings.

Her style of dress showed off the front of her more than impressive body. Her attire consisted of something akin to a burgundy swimsuit showing her large bust and a fancy coat with blue fur around the collar. She also wore a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it. Brandish completed her outfit with a pair of dark colored high heels. On her right thigh was the same symbol that each of those in the twelve chambers had the symbol of Alvarez.

"What there? Monster?" Dimaria snapped her head around and held up her sword when she heard a sound "How did a monster get into our castle?"

Irene's squad also raised their guard and waited for whatever monster that could scare even a powerful mage like the Country Demolisher, Brandish…

" **How rude of you lady!** " They heard a high-pitched voice " **I just wanted to ask a few questions and yet…** "

It was a toad.

While it was as big as a puppy dog, green, and could talk like human… it's still just a toad.

"Pft." Irene's cheeks puffed out as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"What the hell?" Dimaria asked as she pointed her "You're afraid of that… thing?"

"Ew…" Juliet made a sound of disgust when the toad started jumping toward them "I think I understand how Brandish-sama feels."

" **Excuse me, but I have a question…** " however, before it could finish, Dimaria raised her foot and stepped on it, raising her sword.

"So, all I need to do is kill this disgusting creature, right? Seriously, Randi, you can shrink it down and stomp it with your foot." Dimaria said and brought her sword down with the intent to kill.

" **Hey hey… I'm not a tiny creature you ladies can bully, you know?** " the toad groaned and put his hands together in a tiger hand seal, which caused Irene to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Wait!" She raised her hand to stop both parties from attacking each other "Dimaria if you please." She said, slightly hitting the Valkyrie's ankle with her staff.

"Tch…"

" **Thank you.** " The toad said to Irene before raising his 'hand' " **My name is Gamasuke. I'm here to deliver a message to Lady Irene Belserion from Naruto Uzumaki-sama.** " Irene gasped " **Can you tell me where to find her?** "

"I… I'm Irene," Irene said and stepped forward, placing a hand on her chest.

" **Oh, is that so?** " Gamasuke said and nodded his head. He then opened his mouth wide before vomiting a letter, which was drenched in his saliva and oil, out " **A little dirty but… here you go.** "

"Thank you little one, and it's alright." Irene smiled and received the letter from the toad. She then waved her hand above the letter and made the saliva and oil disappear.

" **Now, I have been traveled a long road to get here…** " The toad crossed his arms together " **That green haired lady over there also tried to hit me with a magazine, while the blonde chick tried to stab me. I don't think you can give me some sweets to make it up, right?** "

"Please follow me, Gamasuke-san. I can give you an entire kingdom of candies if you want."

 _Line Break_

Silver Fullbuster, Absolute Zero, the Ice Devil Slayer who froze Rosemary Village, was a tall, well-built man. His eyes were black and so was his hair, which was kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backward with some prominent spikes topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reached down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He had a sharp face, marked facial features and slight wrinkles below his eyes, as well as a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear.

Inside the building of Tartarous, along with the core members of Tartarous, he awaited for the leader of the **Kyuukimon** (Nine Demon Gates). They didn't have to wait long, as the Etherious demon they were waiting, Kyoka, walked in while being accompanied by a group of armored demons.

"It has been a while, Silver." She calmly greeted the black haired man.

"If it isn't Kyoka-sama?" the Ice Devil Slayer asked with a smirk, turning his head to look at her. "Looking stunning as always."

"To think you'd show up in your 'human' form," Kyoka noted, ignoring Silver's compliment.

"I know, very manly of me, right?" Silver smirked, "I like it."

Kyoka then turned her head around and looked at the other Etherious "Where are Tempester and Jackal?" she asked.

"They both had special duties to attend to," Franmalth explained, walking toward the leader of the Kyuukimon.

"That means everything is progressing, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Franmalth bowed before asking "What about Sayla? I thought she's with you, Kyoka."

"She's on duty as well." Kyoka stated calmly, or as calm as she could "I don't think she will join us again. However, she will keep the big gun away from our plan, and that's enough."

"So… she has returned to her one and only master then." Silver nodded his head with a knowing smirk.

"With him out of the way, there's nothing that will stand between us and the success of our plan" Kyoka once again ignored Silver's comment and walked past Franmalth to go deeper into the castle, with the rest of the assembled demons not far behind. "It is time we show the humans the power of the Underworld…" She declared. "…and the hell brought forth by the Demons of Tartarous!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 30**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Done! A new chapter was done and delivered, hope you enjoy it.**

 **I will leave Naruto's message for Irene as a tease for now, but it will be revealed soon.**

 **Erza has become more and more suspicious as Naruto's real age and seem like Sayla has noticed Erza too. Do you think that she will figure it out on herself? Or Sayla will do something before it can happen or reveal it to someone else?**

 **Jenny and Mira have come to an agreement for the time being, but Sayla is Naruto's last tiny little problem, she won't accept the two models that easily and will always felt threatened by them…**

 **Tartarous is on the move… will Naruto ask Sayla about Tartarous and what they're plotting, and what will be his decision?**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: I have updated a new chapter for New Life Second Chance!**

 **Also, the cover picture of this story has been changed to Sayla's picture... hope you like it!**


	33. Chapter 31

_**Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now: Sayla,** _ **Irene Belserion, Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **:**_ _ **Ultear Milkovich, Kagura Mikazuchi,**_ _ **Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta…**_

* * *

 _ **Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for future events.**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 31**_

"Home sweet home!" It was the first thing Naruto said, more like muttered when he stepped into his house with Sayla following closely behind him.

At the end of the day, he could see that Mira and Jenny were, mostly, on the same page, as they both had come to agree that they were dating the same guy. However, it was as clear as daylight to him that Jenny didn't like it at all. Sayla, meanwhile, proved to be a very different matter. She showed a lot of displeasures when Jenny and Mira tried to talk to her, but at least she answered to most of their questions and didn't try to do anything harsh to shut them up.

Naruto had to admit, having Sayla talking with Jenny and Mira was one of his best ideas ever, because it was a perfect therapy to cure Sayla's hatred to human.

"Is there anything bothering you, master?" Sayla asked calmly as she leant down to pick up Naruto's shoes and put them neatly beside the doorstep. She could hear some sarcasm in his voice, and as his servant, she didn't like it at all when he wasn't pleased.

"Hm? Nah, it's nothing." Naruto shrugged.

"Did those two women and their behaviours bother you in any way, master?" Sayla asked emotionlessly but Naruto could see some anger in her eyes.

"Those two women? Mira and Jenny?" Naruto put a hand on his chin and made a deep in thought expression for a moment before dropping it and smirking slyly "Well since they're my lovers and I'm your master, don't you think you should start calling them mistresses from now on?" He asked, teasingly. His question made Sayla widen her eyes and dropped her mouth in shock.

"I… uh… master… I… they don't deserve…" She reasoned, but all she could only form some incompetent sentence.

"Relax, I was just kidding. You're so cute when you're stuttering like that." Naruto chuckled and kissed the top of her head after putting his hand on her head, while Sayla blushed a little at his praise and the kiss her master gave her "Don't worry, you know that I will never ask you to do something you don't like."

"Master, would you mind if I ask a question?" Sayla asked when she followed Naruto into the house.

"Go on." Naruto nodded, but then he added: "Now that you mention it, I have something to ask you as well." He said while grabbing a bottle of milk in the fridge "But of course, you first."

"Um, yes, thank you, master." Sayla said gratefully before asking "It's about the letter you asked Gamasuke-sama to deliver for you this morning." Naruto nodded his head as he drank the milk directly from the bottle "Is it okay for me to know who that person is, the one that you wrote a letter to?" After a few seconds, Naruto removed it from his lips and answered her question

"Her name is Irene, Irene Belserion." Naruto said as he put the bottle of milk down "You remember Alvarez Empire, right?" Sayla nodded her head. She knew everything about that country Naruto used to travel to that country numerous times in the past. As his servant, it's her duty to follow him wherever he chooses to go to "Well, Irene is part of the Spriggan Twelve, the twelve elite guards of Emperor Spriggan, who is also your creator, Zeref." He explained with a small smile.

"I see…" Sayla replied in understanding "Is she… Are you in love with her, master?" Sayla asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, I don't know how to put this, but Irene is my lover, or used to be my lover… I really don't know how to put it, our current relationship, that is" Naruto answered his servant's question with a long sigh.

"You don't have to tell me about that if you don't want to, master." Sayla said softly "I know how hard it is for you to leave someone you love so much behind." It was the reason why she was there, at his side, to comfort him, and to always remind him that he's not alone in this world.

"No, it's alright." Naruto smiled while shaking his head "It's been many years, probably nearly a decade since I last met her. After leaving her behind to move on, I travelled to Tenrou Island, hoping that its peacefulness could help me forget her somehow, but Fairy Tail came and literally ruined the peace with their problems. Before I know it, they have been taking me with them on their journey." Naruto chuckled and turned around to put the milk back in the fridge "The point is that I have never gotten over Irene. You can say that I still love her, and from what I heard from Zeref, she hasn't been able to move on either. She still loves me, and is waiting for the day I come back to her."

"So… will you, master?"

"I guess…" Naruto shrugged. As much as he tried to move on, being constantly reminded about one of the most amazing women he had ever met, made Naruto want to meet Irene again, to see her smile, hear her voice, feel her touch… It was the reason he tried to visit Irene couple of weeks ago and he sent that letter to her, hoping that she would write back with forgiveness. However, coming back to a woman that he left behind, was something that he had rarely done in his tiring immortal life.

The moment he decided to give them happiness, was the moment he brought sadness to himself, knowing that they would eventually pass away and leave him behind. Immortal, the last Shinobi, the second Rikudo Sennin, a god amongst men… for what? Having so many unimaginable powers and yet he couldn't even make one of his lovers immortal like him, so she could stay by his side forever like Sayla.

Maybe he shouldn't get attracted in the first place. Maybe he should just stick with Sayla. When he thought about it seriously, he really shouldn't have sent her away to live with the other Etherious, because the only reason he fell in love with Irene the one before her, and then Jenny and Mira, was because of Sayla's absence in his life.

As it was stated before, the moment he decided to give someone happiness was the moment he brought sadness to himself.

"Master, I…" but Sayla never had the chance to finish the sentence, as Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her lips in a searing kiss that he deepened before she could even return it with all that she had. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her master closer, her hands tangled in his hair. She moaned against his lips, opening her mouth quickly to accept his tongue into her wet carven. His moans joined hers as their tongues played and danced around the inside of Sayla's mouth, touching and tasting all of her delicious corners. Her mind soon lost in the cloud of ecstasy.

Not breaking the kiss between them, Naruto pushed his hands down and took her tight ass, squeezing the firm orb of flesh in his palm before in one move he lifted her up and put her on the counter. Sayla let her head fall back when Naruto broke the kiss and leant down, exposing her neck for her master to nibble, lick, and suck on her creamy skin. He tasted all of her neck, sucking along her pulse line and collarbone to make her scream and moan uncontrollably. She moaned even louder when his hand pulled down the top of her kimono and took hold of one of her breasts, squeezing the soft full mounds with desperate need

"Master, aren't you…" Sayla managed to say between moans "Aren't you going… to ask me something… too?"

"It can wait," Naruto said simply and went back to enjoy his lovely demon. Taking a hold of her other breast as well, Naruto pressed them together and kissed each repeatedly in turn. Without further ado, Sayla reached her hand out for the bottle of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it across the room. He didn't need to look down to know that his pants were unbuckling on itself before getting dragged down by his ankles.

Line Break

"Silence, everyone!" said a tall and fit, elderly wizard who moderately clad in fitted armour, with an ornate cape draped over his shoulders. He was Gran Doma, the chairman of the magic council. "Our topic of conversation today is the last guild of the Balam Alliance, Tartarous." He reminded them while tapping his staff down to the stone floor.

Once the other council members had complied with his request, he continued

"As you are all aware, guilds thought to be affiliated with Tartarous have all been wiped out in the past seven days. We have yet to identify those responsible... and we are both thankful and troubled by this." The chairman stated seriously "If this was the work of an official guild, we would have to worry about a possible retaliation."

"What about that independent guild?" One of the members, an elderly man with headband the upper half of his face, asked curiously.

"Crime Sorciere?" The councillor who sat next to him spoke up "Hm… that's a definite possibility..."

"This reeks of something that Fairy Tail cooked up again..." An elderly woman sneered.

"Right, we did ask Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail to track and take down Tartarous." The bespectacled man to her right agreed with a nod of his head "Perhaps with great power, comes a desire to show it off."

"I think it would be unfair to pin everything on Fairy Tail." Another councillor, whose name Org spoke up "Plus, we haven't received any new information from Naruto Uzumaki in the past week, and can guarantee that he has nothing to do with these unknown events."

The bespectacled man turned to him. "Org-roshi always tends to take Fairy Tail's side in such matter…"

Org decided to ignore his fellow councillor's remark and continued with his own theory "This is just a hypothesis but what if the perpetrators were Tartarous themselves."

"Why would they do such thing?" A man with an eye patch asked in surprise.

"Who knows?" the older man shook his head "However, there are grounds to believe it could be to strengthen their forces while simultaneously cutting off superfluous weeds."

The other council members looked each other for a moment before busting out in laughter, distressing the councilman who gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Dark guilds taking each other out?!"

"That's impossible!"

"Tartarous should have all the forces they need."

"Org-roshi, maybe you're getting senile in your old age!?"

However, the chairman, the only one who didn't laugh at Org's theory, spoke up calmly "Well, his theory is indeed a plausible one…"

"But Chairman!" A hooded man protested.

"As you can see, it's the time for us to deal with Tartarous after turning a blind eye to them for so long." The chairman continued much to the other councillors' surprise "The true form of our enemy remains unknown. But if we were to fall apart here, the Balam Alliance would surely follow" His eyes darkened as he spoke in a very serious tone, sending chills down the spines of the collected council members. "Now is the time in which we as the council must take up our strongest arms and make out stand."

Before anyone could say anything, a frog messenger raced into the meeting room, looking down at everyone from the balcony. "It's terrible!" he shouted in fright.

"You fool!" one of the members scolded, raising his fist in anger "We're in the middle of a meeting here!"

"B-but this is urgent…"

However, just as he was about to say it, the rooftop of the council building was destroyed in a massive explosion, followed by smaller but still extremely powerful explosion that took place inside the building, blowing the entire place to piece and killing everyone in their path. Those who got lucky and survived after the series of explosions, however, were crushed and killed under the large pieces of the building.

When the dust had settled in the meeting room, Doranbolt found himself on the ground and, with a nasty wound on the side of his head. Slowly standing up to his feet, the black haired councillor coughed and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. He looked around, searching for survivors while trying to stop the bleeding with his hand "Wha… What happened?!" he groaned in pain.

He then spotted Lahar lying on the ground a few meters in front of him and immediately made his way there.

"Lahar? Come on, man, get up. Lahar?!" Doranbolt turned his friend's body around, but his eyes widened in shock when he found out that Lahar was dead. This…this can't be…" Doranbolt shuddered.

He then turned to look at the rest of the room and was equally horrified at what he saw. The building had been completely destroyed, the roof and mostly the entire wall was gone, and lying on the ground was the dead bodies of the chairman, Gran Doma and the other council members, their eyes and mouth wide open in shock "No… no way." Doranbolt gasped while shaking with fear. "Is anyone still alive?!" he fell to his knees while trying to call, trying to search for survivors.

"Doran…bolt…" his eyes widened when heard a weak call, coming from the man at the other side of the room

"Org-sama!" he shouted with tears of happiness in his eyes, but his expression soon turned into a look of shock and horror when a hand appeared and grabbed the back of Org's head, pressing it further into the ground.

Standing over the injured elder, was a muscular young man who possessed abnormal animal features. He had dark blonde hair, reaching down to his shoulders and covering the left side of his face, perpetually hiding his left eye from sight, juts upwards on top of his head in a pair of prominent protrusions shaped like ears, his nose was small and he had a furry tail protruding from his lower back, colored the same as his hair, and pointed, triangular fang-like teeth. His one visible eye, complete with a dark slit pupil, had a thick dark outline, and black spots were present both below it and above its linear eyebrow. His forearms and hands were covered by a larger variety of similarly coloured shapes, getting closer and closer in position as they approached his wrists, in correspondence to which they fused together to leave his hands completely black.

"No no..." he said while smirking evilly "Letting you live is not an option." He clutched Org's head tighter "Assassinating all nine of the senate members is our directive, after all" his hand started to glow in an ominous light as he then declared "Explode!"

"S-STOPP!" Doranbolt cried in desperation.

"Doranbolt…" Org coughed. "Run…"

"I…" Doranbolt protested "I cannot!"

"Think of what will happen if we lose you as well…"

"Running is not an option." The mysterious man said without looking at Doranbolt "Not from my explosion anyway."

"Go, Doranbolt!" Org ordered, feeling the heat emitting from the palm that was gripping his head "Live on! Live to carry out your own sense of justice, Doranbolt!"

"The name's Jackal, one of the nine demon gates of Tartarous." The demon, Jackal introduced himself with a wide smirk, making both councillors widen their eyes in shock "Remember that in hell… as the name of the man that massacred the entire senate." They were his last words before he killed the elder by blowing his head off and wrecked the entire area with yet another series of explosion.

 _Line Break_

"Say ah, Naruto-kun." Jenny smiled sweetly while holding a spoon with a small piece of chocolate cake in front of Naruto. Smiling, the immortal Shinobi parted his lips and let his girlfriend put the piece of cake into his mouth "Would you want another?"

"Of course." Naruto grinned.

"God damn it, get a room you two!?" Shouted one of the older guys of Fairy Tail, while the rest agreed in frustration and jealousy.

He ignored them and opened his mouth so Jenny could feed him another piece of her delicious handmade cake.

However, before she could do it, Mirajane appeared and took the spoon from her hand. Before the blonde woman could say anything, Mirajane put the piece of cake into her mouth and turned to Naruto. She put a hand on his cheek and leant down to press her lips to his. She slipped her tongue along with the piece of cake into his mouth, before spending the next ten seconds making out with him.

After a while of fierce tongue battle, Mira pulled back with strands of drool connecting their tongues together. Leaning her head forward again Mira gave him a quick peck on his lips before standing straight up and turning around to look at Jenny, who was looking at her with her mouth wide agape. Sayla, who was sitting next to him, didn't say anything, but he didn't need to look at her to tell that she didn't like it at all.

"That… my dear," she said sweetly "is how it's done!" She gave Jenny a wink before walking away to continue her work around the bar, her hips swaying seductively. Naruto's couldn't stop himself from following the seductive movements of her ass, but Jenny grabbed his head and snapped his eyes back to her, pouting while glaring at him with half-lifted eyes.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Naruto asked innocently, with a small grin on his face. He then had a funny feeling of being looked at by someone for so long, as if they were watching him, and turned his head around to see who it was, but when he saw the other members of Fairy Tail were minding their own business, he returned his attention back to Jenny, continuing the awkward conversation with her.

'That was close…' Erza released a sigh she did not know she was holding while trying her best not to expose herself again.

"Erza-san, are you alright?" Erza almost flinched in surprise when she heard Wendy's voice. The blue haired sky dragon slayer was sitting opposite from her at the other side of the table, with Carla sitting on her lap.

"Huh, no… I mean, yeah, I'm alright." Erza nodded her head, trying her best to act normal.

"I really don't think so." Carla commented, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Erza shook her head before asking, trying to change the topic "When did you arrive?"

"Um…" Wendy's expression became nervous "we've been sitting here with you for over half an hour, Erza-san."

Erza blinked once, then twice, before chuckling in embarrassment.

"Right right, I'm sorry." She said apologetically while lowering her head "My mistake, you can hit me."

"Um, it's alright. You don't have to worry about it." Wendy shook her head with a small smile.

"Hey, guy." The girls turned their head to the side and saw Lucy, Yukino and Levy approaching. The solid script mage was carrying a huge book with her, something she had recently taken in the library of magic "How're you doing?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Good. Good morning to you too Lucy, everyone." Erza smiled when she saw the other members of team Natsu, as well as Gajeel and Lily gathering around them "What's going on?" She asked in confusion and then leant toward Levy when she took a seat beside her and opened the book "What are you doing?" She asked before looking at the pages and what were written inside "Is this a book about demons?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes." Levy answered with a smile "Ah, here we go. Look at this." She put the book down and pointed her finger to a picture of a book in the middle of the page "E.N.D. It doesn't go into much detail but… it seems that it's on a completely different scale compared to Deliora and Lullaby."

"Does that mean it's Zeref's strongest demon?" Lucy asked worriedly while crossing her arms under her chest.

"If so, that would be really frightening." Wendy shuddered.

"What are the demons from the Book of Zeref, anyway?" Pantherlily asked curiously.

"Like I would know?" Gajeel irritably retorted.

"They are demons that Zeref created." Yukino informed them "All the magic required to summon them have been imbued into books."

"So if we have that book, we can call out these demons?" Happy asked.

"I suppose…" Carla nodded her head "One demon per book mostly."

"And the one that has E.N.D could possibly be in the possession of Tartarous?" Natsu concluded before crossing his arms on his chest "Also, Igneel tried to destroy that E.N.D…" he trailed off before speaking again "Alright… I've finally wrapped my head around it."

"Eh? Around what?" Wendy asked and looked at him in confusion.

Natsu grinned evilly "We just got to bust up Tartarous."

Gajeel, who was standing next to him, gave an equally creepy grin. "Now that I understand!"

"You guys are as clueless as always!" Lucy scolded both dragon slayers while sweat dropping

"First and foremost, we know too little about Tartarous." Erza said seriously while looking at Natsu "Bust them up… think about the position you'd be putting our guild in as well as the council." She pointed out "We don't even know what type of people they have!"

"Not to mention that we don't even know what type of people they have," Yukino added.

"But… they could have clues to where Igneel's whereabouts." Natsu tried to reason.

"Grandeeney too."

"Metallicana might also be connected somehow," Gajeel added last.

"Still…" Carla shook her head "We should ask master's opinion first and-"

It's raining…

"Carla, Carla!" Wendy called out worriedly to her friend when the white Exceed suddenly stopped speaking and stood there motionless with her eyes wide in shock.

Naruto was kneeling on the ground and hugging someone to his chest while silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Is she… having another vision?" Lucy asked in amazement.

"I think so." Wendy nodded her head worriedly.

 _There was a black orb travelled at high speed, all the way from the outskirt of to the gargantuan castle in the middle of the city. The orb blew away everything on its path before crashing into the castle. It exploded and the blast destroyed, quite literally, everything,_

Sweats started to sweat when she saw the black creature standing on a faraway mountain, with smoke coming out of its mouth.

 _The blast got smaller, and the smaller, before it completely disappeared… but the damaged had been done, there was no castle in the middle of the city._

 _The corner of the creature's lips curved up in a dark smirk as it looked at the city below. Roaring loudly, the creature shot forward with great speed and charged toward the city on all four._

Her vision changed.

 _Ribbons shot out from a black sword on the ground and wrapped around Mirajane's wrists, ankles and neck and tied the white haired demon to the large boulder behind her._

 _A woman with long scarlet hair snapped her finger, and from the white sword, a gooey-like substance and flowed toward Mira, melting away her clothes and leaving burn marks on her body._

 _With a small smirk, the woman stepped forward, removing her witch hat from her head and placed her hand in front of Mira's chest. Dark energy flowed out of her chest and gathered into the red-haired woman's hand while Mira was screaming with a painful expression on her face._

Her vision changed once again.

 _Erza dropped her sword and fell to her knees, her body shaking with tears streaming down from both of her eyes._

 _The other members of Fairy Tail couldn't move, their bodies had been completely frozen in fear._

 _An enormous sandy coloured tanuki with a single tail._

 _A large two-tails cat that was completely engulfed in blue flame._

 _A massive large turtle with a crab-like shell and three shrimp-like tails._

 _A gigantic red furred and green skinned monkey._

 _A white horse, but with dolphin head and five tails._

 _A large white, with a slight light blueish tint, bipedal slug that had six long tails, stubby arms and feet._

 _Beside it was a massive, insect-like creature with seven tail-like wings growing from the end of its abdomen._

 _A bison with eight giant tails, which greatly resembled the cephalopod arms of an octopus._

 _Last, standing in the middle, the biggest of them all, was a red-orange fox with nine gigantic tails flowing behind its back._

 _And standing on its head, with his arms crossed on his chest, looking down at Fairy Tail with cold eyes… was none other than Naruto Uzumaki._

Her vision ended, and Carla collapsed on her knees with her eyes still widened in horror.

"Carla, what's wrong?" Wendy asked worriedly "What did you see?"

"It's… it's…" The white cat stuttered.

However, before she could answer her companion's question, the door of the guild was kicked open and Jet charged in while screaming out.

"THIS IS BAD!" he screamed while holding a roll of newspaper in his hand "BIG NEWS!"

Little did they know that those words were those words marked the start of a chain of events that would change their life forever.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 31**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Hey! Yagami's here. A new chapter for you… yay~….**_

 _ **Sorry for taking this long to update guys, but I had mid-term exams last week. My time was limited so I couldn't write a new chapter for this chapter.**_

 _ **I'm also sick right now. It's been raining a lot, as well as really hard recently at my country. I caught a cold last night. It's gotten pretty bad and I'm dead tired right now. As you can see, I intended to write a lemon in this chapter, but I'm too tired to have any 'inspiration' for a smut scene so… I hope you don't mind.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I hope I didn't mess anything up, especially Sayla's vision about the future. I hope it gives you a basic idea of what is going to happen in the future, but not enough to reveal everything of my story (*chuckle nervously*). However, can you really tell what happened in those visions? Leave them in the reviews and I will see how far your imagination can go, and let's see if they can go as far as mine!**_

 _ **Also, we have a winner for my question a few chapters ago, who or what is inside the tank at the bottom of Hell's Core. However, I won't tell you who it is but I can say that the rest has guessed it wrong.**_

 _ **Hinata? Yeah, she could work, but not in my story.**_

 _ **Boruto? Seriously?**_

 _ **Himawari? Not going to happen.**_

 _ **I will say it again, what inside the tank is something I bet none of you can think about!**_

 _ **It is also the reason Sayla don't tell, or should I say cannot tell Naruto about this.**_

 _ **Oops, spoiler! :)))**_

 _ **Re-read the previous chapters and see if you can connect them together, okay?**_

 _ **Well, that's it… I don't have much to say and need to come to bed to rest soon**_

 _ **I will see you in the next chapter.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW (the reviews has dropped a lot recently. Please keep the reviews coming!)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Ultear will return in the next chapter!**_


	34. Chapter 32

**_I forgot to celebrate the one year aniversary for this story in the last chapter, everyone!_**

 ** _Thank you all a lot for such a wonderful journey. Fairy Guardian has reached over 3k+ reviews, 3k+ favorites and 3k+ followers, along with over 1 milions views for an entire story... and become one of the most popular stories on the Fairy Tail crossover with Naruto side (I'm probably overrated my stories again but... who care? WHOOORAY!)_**

 ** _From the deepest part of my heart, all I can say is that I want to thank you all for all the support you give this story of mine!_**

 ** _Keep on supporting!_**

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

* * *

 **Harem for now: Sayla,** _ **Irene Belserion, Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia and Yukino Aguria.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **:**_ _ **Ultear Milkovich, Kagura Mikazuchi,**_ _ **Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta…**_

 _ **Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for future events.**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 32**_

"Talk."

That cold word sent chill down Sayla's spine.

She shuddered when she looked at his eyes, which usually looked at her with such passionate affections, voided of any emotions.

For the first time ever, Sayla felt like a servant, a simple tool for him to use.

The two of them were currently at the back of the guild, where there was no one around at the moment. Jet and Droy ran into the guild with the news of the assassination of the entire magic council, as well as the deaths of nearly two hundred people. The news left Fairy Tail in a state of shock and horrification. None of them could say a word or found a proper response to the news.

As soon as he saw that no one was looking, he grabbed Sayla and moved them both to the back of the guild with Hirashin, because he had a feeling that once again, Tartarous was involved, and his feeling had never felt him before.

"Your wish is my command, master." Sayla lowered her head "The one who responsible for killing the entire magic council is a core member of Tartarous. His name is Jackal, one of the Kyuukimon."

"What is his Curse? How could he blow up the entire place with explosions like that?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms together "He can make explosive charges or something?" For a moment, his mind flashed back to a certain blonde hair Akatsuki, Deidara, the crazy bastard who thought the explosion was art. Jackal brought down the entire building all by himself, and the newspaper said one of the eldest councillors got blown to pieces, pieces of the body that could be found all around the destroyed buildings.

"No master, his Curse revolves around the use of heat-based explosions." Sayla shook her head and immediately explained: "He can also make anything he comes into contact with, like a rock or even a person, into a bomb."

"So, he's basically Natsu but it is heat, not fire." Naruto concluded before asking "Tell me Sayla, what the hell is going on? First a whole village of the Sun, then the guild that used to be affiliated with them and now the entire magic council. Call me paranoid, but I don't believe all of this is coincidence and that the most mysterious dark guild of the Balam Alliance suddenly wants to make themselves known to the whole world for no reason at all."

"I have no idea what Silver was doing at the village of the sun, master, but about Succubus Eye matter, I do believe that Kyoka-sama and the other Kyuukimon want to get rid of them, must be because she finds no more use in them." Sayla answered without a pause, and truthfully "However, not just Succubus Eye, it will definitely happen to every other guild we have connections with. The only reason we took them under our control was because we wanted to keep the true nature of Tartarous hidden, making the entire world believe that we're just a dark guild of the Balam Alliance like Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart." She paused for a second before continuing "At for the reason Tartarous suddenly becomes active… we plan to wipe out magic from the continent, so we can gather Curse Power in order to revive our guild master, E.N.D."

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"We plan to use a weapon in the possession of the magic council, Face. It's a…"

"I know what it is Sayla, and I know well what that bomb is capable of." Naruto interrupted her, making Sayla swallow her word heavily "Along with Entherion, it's the weapon that stopped Alvarez Empire from invading this continent years ago."

"Yes. But the Fate are currently sealed by three members of the Magic Council by the Organic Link Magic. In order to unseal and use them, we must find and kill three members of the magic council, because the seal can be broken with their deaths. Since we don't know those three's identities, we plan to kill every single one of them, current and former councillors, to unseal the weapon."

"I see… How convenient!" Naruto chuckled darkly while commenting "Anyway, it seems all of that is for the sake of reviving your guild master, so you can all return to Zeref and kill him. But, let me ask you this Sayla." The demoness nodded her head rapidly "Do you even have any idea who E.N.D is?"

"I'm sorry master, but I have never met him before." Sayla shook her head "But his book is in the possession of Mard Geer-sama, he is…"

"Sayla, I don't need to know that." Naruto interrupted her again by saying "Anyway, I will tell you a secret, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"With my life, master." Sayla nodded her head firmly.

"E.N.D is Natsu."

"Eh?"

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel… E.N.D." Naruto pointed out and Sayla's widened her eyes in shock "The fire dragon brat out there is E.N.D, your so called guild master."

"B-but… but… how?" Sayla asked in disbelief "I mean… how is that possible? I mean… he is the strongest Etherious and…" she stuttered. Like the feelings she had for Kyoka and the other Etherious, she deeply respected E.N.D because he was the strongest Etherious. However, she didn't… couldn't believe that he was the most annoying male human she had ever met, and also the one that she blasted across the building the first time she stepped her foot into it. It's a huge revelation to Sayla, and she didn't know how to take it.

"I will tell you about that later." Naruto shook his head "Now, I need to think…"

"I understand, master." Sayla nodded her head and looked away. For a moment, she didn't know what to say and chose to keep her mouth shut, but after awhile, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to ask her master, very slowly while glancing at him "Say… master… you don't have any intention of stopping Tartarous from archiving their goal… do you?"

She suddenly felt very worried when he didn't answer that question.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Sayla shook her head without a pause. "Good, I guess that's all I need to know. Let's get out there before anyone notices our absence." Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and flashed them back to the bar. Of course, being the one that was sitting next to Naruto, Jenny immediately noticed their sudden disappearance, and nearly squealed in surprise when Naruto and Sayla reappeared on their seats again, three minutes after.

"Naruto-kun, where've you been?" Jenny asked when her boyfriend reappeared in a flash of yellow.

"I guarantee that it's nothing you should worry about." His tone was firm and absolute. He didn't have Sayla's power, of course, but he had all the manipulation skills to bend someone, in that case, Jenny, to his will and make her believe in his words without question.

"A-alright then." The blonde machine take-over mage could only nod her head.

"You two wait here. I will go talk to the master." Naruto said to both Sayla and Jenny before walking toward the master. When he was close enough, he grabbed the newspaper from Natsu's hand and read it "Aright, what the hell is going on?" He asked while looking at the article. Meanwhile, everyone was wearing a worried expression on their face as they nervously talked to each other, discussion about the current situation, which no doubt was the massacre of the entire magic council.

"To think that a single mage was able to kill all nine members of the council, and would have killed Doranbolt as well had he not teleported away," Makarov said and breathed out a sigh of relief that only Naruto noticed, but he decided it's not something important to pay attention to.

"B-But… who could have done such terrible thing?" Wendy asked in fright.

"The report wasn't really clear on who did it, probably because they don't want to cause a panic amongst the people." Erza shook his head "But I do have a feeling that Tartarous is the one who's responsible for this attack. After all, they've become extremely active recently. Among the dark guilds out there, Tartarous is the only guild strong enough to do something like this. They're not a member of the Balam Alliance for nothing, you know."

"Erza is right, this has the smell of Tartarous all over the place." Naruto spoke up, his eyes glanced to Sayla for a moment and could see that there was no guilt in her face "Shit, if only I had paid more attention to the task they had given me, this massacre wouldn't happen." Naruto said it a little louder than usual, making sure that Sayla could hear it, and all the while he kept an observing eye on Sayla. That question she asked him left Naruto with some curiosities.

And then much to his expectation, Sayla flinched slightly and turned her eyes away. He could also feel a slight change in her emotions.

He would be a total fool if he weren't able to notice it.

"Don't blame yourself Naruto. There's nothing you could do to stop that from happening." Makarov shook his head "It might not even be Tartarous. So it's too soon for us to conclude anything."

"But…why did they do that?" Lucy asked in curiosity "I mean… killing the entire senate. What can they possibly gain from this?"

"Many, actually... fear, power, or a name for themselves, and many, many things along those lines." Naruto answered and put the newspaper down "Or it might even be something else, something more important and dangerous."

"This is truly horrible." Yukino sighed and said sadly "They killed everyone. Not a single soul was spared."

Everyone became silent after that.

"This is just too much…" Makarov said as he reached his hand out for his beer "The authorities really should come up with a…" the moment his finger touched the cup, a crack suddenly appeared on it "Hm…?" he made a sound of surprise before picking it up.

"What's it, master?" Mira asked and leant down slightly to look at the cup in the master's hand "I'm sure I clean them very carefully."

"It's a bad omen." While everyone was still wondering what just happened, Naruto explained simply, with his arms crossed on his chest "Call me paranoid, but I'm sure that something bad just happened, usually to the family of..." he then looked around the guild "Where is Laxus and his minions?"

"They're currently helping Yazima with his business." Makarov said slowly before looking at Mira "Mira-chan, can you contact them for me, just to make sure that they're doing alright?" he asked, and everyone could hear a distinct edge of worry in his tone.

"Sure, master." Mira nodded her head and went behind the bar. She opened one of the larger drawers and picked out a communication Lacrima. Everyone held their breath as she put her hands on the orb, and widened their eyes when Mira's eyebrows suddenly furrowed as she tried to make contact with the master's grandson and his team.

"How's it, Mira?" Makarov asked, trying his best to remain calm.

"I'm sorry master, but I can't get through." Mirajane shook her head and removed her hands from the green orb. "But no one's answering." She looked at Naruto and widened her eyes in worry when he made a long sigh.

"Oi! Don't tell me that Tartarous attack them too." Natsu cried out loudly as he slammed his hands down the table and stood up on his feet.

"If so, the person they're targeting must be Yazima." Levy pointed out with a nod of her head

"He's a former magic council member right?" Gray pointed out "Maybe they're not just targeting the current but also former councillors." Many nodded their head in agreement

"That's quite enough." Makarov said sternly before turning his eyes to Naruto "Naruto, you're our fastest member, can you get there and check on them?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not." Naruto shrugged and stood straight up "Eight-Island is at Hargeon Town, right?" Makarov nodded his head.

"I will come with you, master," Sayla said as she appeared at his side.

"Okay then." Naruto smiled and took her hand into his.

"Then I will go as well." Jenny also raised her hand and stood up from her seat.

"Then I will…"

"No, you two stay here. If Tartarous is there, I don't want you two to get involved." Naruto raised his hand and stopped the two models, making them widen their eyes in surprise. Laxus and his team would probably try to fight off Tartarous if they tried to attack Yazima. Kyuukimon was nine etherious demons with extraordinary power, but someone like Laxus was still too much for them to take down alone "It won't take me less than a second to get there, so I will return in a moment." Before Jenny and Mira could protest, he flashed away with Sayla. If the Etherious who came to assassinate Yazima had done what he thought he had done, then currently, Hargeon Town was not the place he wanted to take his girlfriends to.

When he reappeared inside Hargeon Town, Naruto made a sound in displeasure when he saw its current state.

Just as he had expected, the town was filled with anti-magic particles, which took the form of thick black mist. Since he didn't use magic and have Ethernano in his systems, the anti-magic particles were harmless to him, but mages who inhaled it into their body would have a completely different outcome.

"Man, look at this. This town is a wreck." Naruto said as he looked around the town. People was screaming and trying to run away from the mist, many of them collapsed and started to cough a lot of blood before, eventually, dying "Your fellows must be working hard."

"Master, I can make the particles go away if you want me to…"

"But the truth is that you don't want to, do you?" Naruto quickly located Laxus and his team location and headed to that direction. Silently, he made his way through the streets without anyone noticing "I don't need to look at you right now to tell that you like what you're seeing."

"Master…"

"Don't worry Sayla, I once told you I would never ask you to do something you didn't want to." Naruto spotted the master's grandson and the Thunder Legion's bodies on the ground in the middle of a collapsed building. It was truly a miracle that they were still alive and still holding on "It will only cause unnecessary attentions and questions afterwards."

"I understand, master." Sayla nodded her head gratefully.

"You bring that girl and the green haired guy over here. I will take care of these three." Naruto gave out his order as he picked up Laxus, Bisklow, as well as Yazima who somehow was still alive, holding them with his arms around their waist while Sayla came to Evergreen and Freed and forced their bodies to move closer to her master while they're in a lot of pain and unable to move a muscles "Well, what cruelty!" Naruto commented before he teleported all of them back to the guild, where everyone was in shock when they saw the bodies Naruto gently put onto the ground.

"Laxus!?" Makarov cried out in shock at the unconscious form of his grandson. His eyes darted around the guild and saw that Porlyusica, Fairy Tail's medicinal advisor was also present. Makarov must have thought about the worse and decided to summon her

"Don't worry old man, they're alive." Naruto said as he gently put them down to the ground "I don't know what happened to them" he lied "But their conditions are really bad, you should take care of them this immediately." He told Porlyusica, who widened her eyes and nodded her head hurriedly.

"Natsu, Gray, help him a hand," Erza ordered and the two mages helped Naruto carried the wounded into the infirmary.

When he came out, Naruto really didn't need to tell them about the situation at Hargeon Town, because the news arrived immediately and they're all shocked to hear it.

"But, if the town is currently like that, then how did you…"

"I held my breath." Naruto answered simply even before Natsu could finish his question "I can hold my breath for hours, maybe more, never try to see how long I can do it. Meanwhile, Sayla is a demon, so anti-magic particle doesn't affect her."

It was the only thing they talked about while waiting for Porlyusica.

Nearly twenty minutes later, the old healer finally emerged from the infirmary, and Makarov was the first to run to her and the first to cry out "Porlyusica! Laxus and the others?! How bad is it?! Answer me!"

"They will make it…" Porlyusica said with a grim expression, which stopped the fairies from breathing out in relief "But… the damage from the magical barrier particles has clearly taken its toll." She shook her head "To say it's a potent form of poison is an understatement… even a pinch of it is fatal in most cases… whether they'll make a full recovery from this… I cannot say for certain." The old healer continued "Laxus especially, the amount of internal damage he's suffered… by all accounts, he shouldn't still be alive." They all became extremely worried after hearing those words from Porlyusica.

"May we see them?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, but make it short. They need to rest." Makarov nodded his head grimly and walked into the infirmary. The master approached Freed, who was currently the only one that was conscious, even though it was barely.

"How do you feel, my child?" Makarov asked softly as he looked at Freed.

"I… will be… fine, master…" Freed rasped "It was Laxus… he… saved us and… everyone in that town." He coughed "If… Laxus hadn't shown up, we… everyone in that village… would be…" He then took a deep breath before asking "The people of the town…are they safe?"

The master paused for a second before answering with a nod of his head "Yes…he saved them all."

"Good… that's really good..." Freed's eyes teared up and he said in relief, unaware of the master's lie

"Rest now."

"Yes…Master."

After Freed closed his eyes, everyone else felt the wave of depression wash over them.

"Tartarous…" Levy muttered while her teammates were gritting their teeth in anger.

"This is so callous," Lucy muttered as she lowered her eyes.

Natsu clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in rage. "Hey Gramps…" he muttered before declaring angrily "This means war! Let's go and kick their ass, every single one of them." He turned around and walked for the door. However, before he could get anywhere near the exit, he was tackled to the ground by Max, Warren, Jet, Nab, and Droy.

"Calm down Natsu!" They cried while trying to hold him down.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Natsu angrily shouted. He thrashed violently, his fist came into contact with Droy's cheek, knocking him out but the remaining managed to keep their hold on him.

"We all feel the same way." Max reminded him.

"I said let me go!" Natsu rapidly slammed his fist into the floor, making it crack under his strength. "One of our own got taken down! We can't let something like that slide!" Natsu shouted to Makarov. "We need to beat all their asses to a pulp, asap!"

"I have no objections to that." the third guild master said serious "But we don't have enough Intel..."

"We know neither their objectives nor the location of their headquarters..." Erza added. "Even the council was left in the dark regarding such matters."

"They're right, Natsu!" Jenny pointed out as she looked down at him "How can we take them down if we don't know where they are?"

"We can beat it out of the other dark guilds!" Natsu angrily suggested.

"The only thing we know right now is that they are after council members, both current and former ones." It was Lucy who pointed that out

"So, should we start by heading out to the homes of all four members?" Gray asked

"But the addresses of the council members are classified information, you know." Macao reminded him "Finding that information will be problematic, to say the least."

"So our hands are tied here?" Cana questioned while she was sitting on the table and holding a barrel of beer.

"Nope, not quite" Someone answered, and everyone turned their head to the side to see Loke making his way toward them. "I know locations of the former members. Not all of them, though."

"Loke?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise. It was quite obvious that she hadn't summoned him.

"How would, Loke-san know?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Well, you see…" He smirked and approached the young sky dragon slayer to whisper something into her ears. His words soon made her blush in embarrassment and fidget around nervously.

Lucy sweat dropped at the scene before here "Probably from women, I bet."

"Good. Now we have everything." Makarov nodded his head before turning his head around to look at his guild "With Loke's Intel, we know the locations of the council members. We'll split into teams and protect the former council member from Tartarous' attacks. They'll be tight lipped, but we have to get them to tell us everything they know. The locations of their other members… and why they're targeting by Tartarous."

"Also," Porlyusica stepped in "If you run into the magic interfering particle user, the one Laxus faced… please do your best to bring me a blood sample back. It might just allow me to create an antidote that could cure Laxus and the other." Everyone nodded their head in understanding.

"Remember!" Makarov spoke up loudly "The enemy is Tartarous! They're a corner of the Balam Alliance… just like Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart, but we've destroyed both of the later! We shall do the same to Tartarous! Let them rue the day they made us enemy!" He cried with his hands balled into fists "Our comrades were mortally wounded! Their pain amounts to our own! The blood they bleed… is our own! This pain… this suffering will fuel our fighting spirit to take down our enemies! We're not justice! We move by our own wills!" He the raised his hand above his head and declared loudly "We will put all our bonds and pride on the line, and eliminate all our family's enemies!"

Everyone roared in unison, their collected determination fueling their resolve.

"Those are some really strong words." Naruto said as he leant to the side to nudge Sayla "Don't you think?" But his eyes widened in surprise when his elbow hit nothing "When did she…" Naruto muttered as he turned his head around to search for his lover, but he could only see a slightly open door.

Making a displeased sound, Naruto left a clone in his place and followed after her.

Meanwhile, at the outskirt of Magnolia, Sayla was running as fast as her feet could carry her.

She was on the way back to Tartarous.

She knew who the architect of that mist of anti-magic particles was, Tempester, an Etherious with the curse of Calamity.

He was a Kyuukimon, one of the strongest nine, and yet Laxus of Fairy Tail was able to force the demon into blowing himself up and turning his physical body into the anti-magic particles mist.

Did they actually miscalculate the power of mage?

However, Tartarous and their plan were no longer what she concerned about.

It was her master, and she was worried about what he was about to do. She could see it in his eyes while he was listening to the master of Fairy Tail. For a moment, she could see it in his eyes, something that had never been there before.

She saw hope, will and determination.

He might not admit it to her, yet, but he was definitely going to join Fairy Tail in the war against Tartarous. Sayla understood her master more than he even understood himself, and all of his action since morning had confirmed her worry.

She had to get to Tartarous and destroyed that monster before Kyoka and the other Kyuukimon could notice his presence in their plan. She didn't know if she could do it… Kyoka would surely get suspicious, and wouldn't allow her to get anywhere close to the under basement of Hell's Core, and without her permission, she wasn't allowed to enter that area. Any Etherious but her could enter that place but her.

It was a direct order from Zeref. He was afraid that someday Sayla might try to do something to do something.

Sayla knew she had to do it for the sake of her master… even if it cost Sayla her own life.

"There you are." Sayla widened her eyes in surprise when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her and stopped her, catching Sayla with his arms around her waist.

"Master?" She asked nervously and turned her head around to look at him.

"Don't ever think that I have never raised my guard around you is the reason you can sneak away anytime you want." He said sternly, but with a smile on his face "Now, where are you going? Back to Tartarous?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes master, I… you know?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's not that hard to figure it out." Naruto pointed out "Fairy Tail is going to war against Tartarous, between a human mage guild and the guild of Etherious, surely you will choose your own kind, am I correct?"

"Yes, master." Sayla lowered her head.

Then, there was a long moment of silence between them, as Sayla just stood there with her head hung low, and Naruto looked at her. For the first time ever he wanted to know what she was thinking in her head. She had always voiced her thoughts out in the forms of questions and requests. Never had she tried to hide anything from him, and yet, at that moment, it was quite clear that she was hiding something from him.

And he believed that she was definitely on her way back to Tartarous to take care of that something.

Should he ask her? Or should he just let her go? Would it be a wise thing to do?

Before he could ask, Sayla suddenly looked up again and said to him

"Master, I…"

"Go Sayla." Naruto shook his head and said to her with a smile "Go back to your guild and help them with their plan. It must be something you want to do at the moment, right?"

"Master… I…" she wanted to tell him, about that monster, about the thing that Tartarous had created under Hell's Core… but she couldn't, she just couldn't open her mouth and speak a word to him.

No matter what happened, the words of the truth would never be revealed to him from her lips… even when she ordered herself to…

"Do whatever you have to do, Sayla." Naruto smiled and pulled her into his chest, hugging her with his arms around her body and hand on the back of her head, gently stroking her smooth black hair "Please be careful… I don't know what I would do if something happens to you."

"Master…" Sayla said softly and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his back and leant her head against his chest "I promise."

"Good." They stayed like that for a minute before he released her.

"I will see you later, master Naruto Uzumaki." She said with a smile.

For the first time ever, she addressed him with his name.

The etherious demoness turned around and ran away. It didn't take her long to disappear from his sight.

Naruto then put his hands together and formed a Mokuton hand seal, creating a wood clone from his body which he then gave an order. "Follow her and make sure that Sayla will be okay." He then added in the end "Kill anything that tries to harm her." There was no exception in his order, and the clone understood it.

"Roger boss." The clone nodded his head and quickly followed after Sayla.

Line Break

"Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy, you five will head to Michello-san and protect him." Makarov started giving orders to each team after they had learnt about the former magic council's members' addresses and locations "Gajeel, Team Shadow Gear, Pantherlily will look after Belno-san." Team Shadow Gear and Gajeel nodded their head in understanding "Juvia, Gray, you will protect Hogg." Makarov finished "The rest with remain here until we find out about the others' locations." Naruto reappeared inside the guild right after that and made his clone disappear, allowing its memory to be transferred into his mind. The others were still obvious about Sayla's absent, though.

"Master, since Jellal and Ultear used to be a member of the council, don't you think that he will be targeted too?" Erza stepped forward and asked, "Those two are former council's members, not to mention that Ultear used to be a member of Grimoire Heart, don't you think that they will know and will be more open than any of them?"

"Possibly, but of all the former councillors, their current location is currently the only information we don't have." Makarov said as he looked at the team that had been assembled to search for the other addresses "Because Crime Sorciere moves freely, we won't be able to pinpoint their current location."

"I can find them if you want." Naruto suddenly spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Really?" Erza asked in surprise, but she then noticed Sayla wasn't at Naruto's side "Where is Sayla?"

"There's something I need her to take care of. She left a few minutes ago." Naruto replied calmly before continuing "Anyway, unlike the other councillors, I have met Jellal and Ultear before, so I can use my power to locate their location and find them immediately."

"Now that's a relief." Makarov nodded his head "Then I will leave them in your hand, Naruto."

"Then I will be leaving…"

But before he could take a step out of the guild, Jenny and Mira spoke up at the same time ""I will come with you Naruto."" Of course, they turned their heads and looked at each other strangely, but neither of them had any hostile intentions toward each other and soon turned their attention back to Naruto.

However, just like before "No, you two stay here." His words made them widen their eyes in shock "You know that alone I am more than enough to protect those two from Tartarous." He pointed out, and there was no deniable to that fact "Also, we will need to have as many strong mages around to watch over the other councillors as soon as we find out about their addresses as possible." He then added, "It's not like I don't want you two to come with me, but you two, and Erza are the only active S-class mages around here, it's not strategic wise to keep our strongest forces at the same place, leaving the others unprotected." He then gestured his hand to the other guild members "Not that I don't believe in you guys." He winked with a smirk before turning around and leaving the guild.

"Oh c'mon," Jenny groaned in frustration as she crossed her arms on her chest "why does he have to have all the good reasons?" Mira sighed, she couldn't agree more.

"But you have to admit that he's right," Erza spoke up.

"Alright, Fairy Tail." Makarov raised his voice loudly "You all know your assignments, let's get this done!"

'Please be careful, Naruto-sama.' as everyone started leaving the guild, Yukino thought as she looked at the direction Naruto had gone too. She was the only one that noticed Sayla slipped away from the guild and saw Naruto ran after here not soon after that, leaving a clone in his place to disguise as himself. She didn't know why he lied to them, but she hoped it's for good reason.

Line Break

With Sennin Modo at full power, it didn't take him long to locate Crime Sorceries and travelled to their location in almost an instant. They were currently camping at a small forest of Veronica, a small country located in the mountains to Fiore. They were currently preparing for the lunch, and Ultear was the one who was doing the cooking.

"Meredy, can you get me some water?" Ultear said as she looked at her adopted daughter, who nodded her head with a smile.

"Alright, Ul." She said brightly and ran to a nearby river with the cooking pot she received from Ultear. The pink haired girl then kneeled down and started filling the pot with the river's water, which she had confirmed to be clear enough to drink.

"Yo." The maguilty sense mage flinched in shock and immediately swung her cooking pot around to attack the one that dared to sneak up on her, but much to her surprise he raised his hand and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from smashing the hard bottom of the pot into his face. "Now now, that's not the way to say hello." Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto Uzumaki.

"It's you! Fairy Guardian! No… your name is Naruto Uzumaki." She exclaimed before asking "But what are you doing here?"

"I come here to talk to Jellal and Ultear." Naruto smirked and stood up, giving Meredy his hand, which she took it and let him pull her to her feet "There's something I want to ask them."

Meredy nodded her head "Please follow me, our camp is this way." She pointed and started leading him to her camp.

"So, what have you guys been doing recently?"

"Nothing much, the usual I guess." Meredy shrugged "There and there, take down dark guilds to redeem ourselves." She answered with a smile before saying with a sad face "We read the news about the massacre of the magic council this morning. We're actually on our way back to Fiore to see if we can provide any bits of help."

"I see."

"Anyway, Naruto-san…"

"Naruto is fine."

"Naruto then," Meredy said to him with a thankful smile, "Ul told me it was you who had saved her life when she tried to use Last Age to turn the time back at the dragon festival. If it weren't for you, she wouldn't be here with me, and Jellal. I have never had the chance to thank you for what you have done for her so… thank you."

"Don't sweat it. I just didn't want her to sacrifice her life pointlessly like that." Naruto shrugged.

"But still… I would like to let you know that I'm forever in your debt." Meredy smiled and lowered her head a little "Ul means a lot to me."

"You two seem pretty close, don't you?"

"Yes, she's like a mother to me." Meredy nodded her head before saying with a smile "Ah, we're here." She said when they arrived at the camping side.

Hearing the voices, Ultear looked up, but her eyes widened when she saw the man that put meaning back to her life walking with Meredy. She had never had the chance to probably thank him for saving her life. She planned to head straight to Fairy Tail to meet him as soon as the Tartarous' matter was taken care of, but it seemed she didn't have to do that.

"Naruto." But she wasn't the only one who used the man's name to greet him, as Jellal had also noticed Naruto and stood up to greet Naruto "It's been awhile. How have you been? What are you doing here?" she cleaned her hand with a rag and stood up.

"One question at a time, Ultear." Naruto said as he crossed his arms on his chest "To answer your first question, yeah, I'm good and I'm supposed that you guys have been doing well too."

"We have." Jellal nodded his head with a smile "How's Fairy Tail?"

"They're as noisy as always, which, leads you to the next answer of your question… I have a few questions to ask you." The Crime Sorciere trio looked at him in curiosity "Meredy told me you guys were on your way back to Fiore to deal with Tartarous, so I suppose you have already known what happened to the magic council."

"Yeah, we learnt about it this morning, and decided to head back immediately." Ultear nodded her head.

"Well, I don't think you will be alone in this matter." Naruto said, making Jellal and his comrades widen their eyes in surprise "Fairy Tail is going to war against them."

"What happened?" Meredy asked worriedly.

"Laxus and his teammates were attacked by a member of Tartarous, who was after the head of Yazima, a former member of the magic council." Naruto said, making the three widened their eyes in shock "Fairy Tail has decided to go to war against Tartarous. We still don't know what they are truly after, but apparently, it involves taking the heads of the councillors, both former and current ones so we have decided to head out and protect you guys instead." Naruto explained.

"I see… so you're sent here to protect us?"

"Yep, because I have met you three before, I can use my power to track you guys down." Naruto answered while nodding "There's also things I want to ask you so… yeah, I'm here."

"I had hoped that Fairy Tail wouldn't get involved in this matter." Jellal said with a long sigh "But it seems you guys can never stay out of trouble."

"It's karma, don't blame them." Naruto shook his head "Anyway, do you have any ideas what they are after?" he asked, sounding that he didn't know anything about the current situation.

"I suppose, with what they are doing, they are after a weapon called Face." Jellal answered seriously "It's a magic pulse bomb, which will make the entire continent's wizards unable to use their magic, nullifying the Ethernano in the air."

"And because Tartarous is a guild comprised of demons that don't use magic as their powers, they won't be affected by its power," Ultear said. She used to be a member of the underworld, so she knew full well what Tartarous was and their true strength.

"I see…" Naruto nodded "But why are they targeting the councillors, both former and current?"

"We still don't know yet, but because Face is extremely dangerous, it requires three magic council's members to seal it with Organic Link Magic." Jellal explained, "I guess because they have no idea who the keys keeper are, they have to target every single councillor, because the seal can be broken with their deaths." It's just like what Sayla had told him.

"So, is any of you the key keepers?" it was the reason why he chose to after Jellal and Ultear in the first place because they're no longer members of the magic council. The Etherious wouldn't pay any attention to them, thinking that the magic council wouldn't be foolish enough to give the keys to those who once betrayed them.

"We don't know… no one knows." Ultear shook her head "Only Crawford Seam, former chairman of the council knows their identities."

"I see… so his life is the most important." Naruto nodded his head "Anyway, that's all I want to know."

"I hope that everyone is going to be alright. I mean… even among the dark guilds of Balam Alliance, Tartarous is a very mysterious group. They're rumoured to be the demons from the books of Zeref, but other than we still don't know much about them."

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head "It seems Fairy Tail is going to need some major firepower if they want to take Tartarous down before they could archive they plan."

"That's why we are on our way back." Meredy smiled.

"Naruto, do you want to tag along?" Ultear asked hopefully as she looked at him.

"Tag along? Seriously, though, my job is to protect you guys so of course, I will." Naruto smiled "However, I can take you back to Fiore in a heartbeat, so really we don't have to…"

But before he could finish his question, a black haired man appeared behind them.

It was Doranbolt, the only survivor of the magic council.

"Jellal, Crime Sorceries, I have a favour to ask you." The man said as he stood straight up and looked at them seriously.

Line Break

At the same time, at Tartarous' headquarter.

"So, you have finally returned, Sayla…" Kyoka said as she sat on the chair inside her chamber, with her legs crossed and a smile on her face while looking at the demon that was standing in front of her "But of course, without your master at your side this time. Tell me, did he abandon you again?" the leader of the Kyuukimon asked with mockery in her tone.

"He will no longer be your concern, Kyoka-sama." Sayla said as she bowed her head "I have come back to help Tartarous with the plan to wipe out magic from this continent."

"I'm quite grateful that you have chosen to be here with us, even though you're unique." Kyoka said, but then the smile disappeared from her face "But why do I have a feeling that you're here for a different reason?"

Sayla didn't flinch. She had prepared for it.

"With my help, Tartarous will be at its full strength, we will be able to carry out our plan even before the human realises what we're up to." Sayla said seriously "Plus, while master shows concern for his human companions, I believe that he has no interest in helping them with their problems."

"I see…" Kyoka smiled as she looked at Sayla. She didn't detect any lie in the younger demoness' words and was grateful for it "We will leave this discussion for another time. Right now, I have an assignment for you, Sayla."

"Anything, Kyoka-sama."

"I need you to travel to this location and kill this man." Kyoka said as she handed her a piece of paper and a picture of an old man "His name is Yuri and he's a former member of the magic council, kill him, and we will have one less human to worry about."

"I see… then I shall prepare a story benefiting his last day."

Sayla said with a smile and turned around to leave the chamber, but before she could make a single step, Kyoka grabbed her and turned her around, holding Sayla close to her body. Sayla didn't fight back when Kyoka pressed her lips against hers and slid her tongue into her mouth. She kissed back, the same way she had always kissed the fellow female etherious, though unlike the kisses for her master, it had no love and passion, only lust and pure carnal desire.

After a while, Kyoka broke then kiss and smiled at her lover.

"Kill him, and return to me as soon as possible." She caressed the black haired demon's cheek with her claw hand "I have missed your present on my bed, Sayla, so let's make up for the time I lost you to your beloved master."

"I understand, Kyoka-sama." Sayla smiled and bowed her head. With that, she left the room to carry out Kyoka's order.

In order to get into that underground basement underneath Hell's Core, she had to have Kyoka's permission.

In normal circumstance, her Marco didn't work on Kyoka.

However, there was a time that the superior demon would allow her to use Marco on her. It was her only chance.

There was nothing that she wouldn't do for her master.

"Please wait for me, master," Sayla muttered as she looked outside, at the direction of Fairy Tail, the guild that declared war on Tartarous.

From this point on, they were her enemies… not because they're against Tartarous, it's because they're the thing that would probably try to stand in her way.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 32**

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Done! Next chapter delivered. The pace of this chapter might have gone a little fast, but I hope this chapter is enough to satisfy you all.**_

 _ **I hope this chapter explained you all why Sayla didn't tell Naruto about Tartarous and Zeref's plan for him in the previous chapters. It's not because she doesn't want to, it's because she cannot. The reason for this will be revealed in the near future chapters, and the information that comes with it will be shocking as well.**_

 _ **Also, we have had another winner for my challenge! Of course, like last time, I won't state his name.**_

 _ **However, like the previous winner, his answer is only each half of the truth… if we combine their answers together, we will have everything that Zeref and Tartarous planned for Naruto.**_

 _ **Next chapter, Naruto and Crime Sorceries vs Oracion Seis… but of course, we all know who will be the one who do the fighting, and do very good at that.**_

 _ **Sayla will be one step closer to archive her goal, but would it be that easy for her to destroy it?**_

 _ **From a faraway continent, we will have a woman who can't take it anymore and dares to defy her superior's words and travel to Ishgar to reunite with her lover. What is her role in the upcoming event?**_

 _ **Countdown: 3 chapters before apocalypse… the hardest and most emotional Naruto would ever have in his life, against an opponent that he would never expect to face.**_

 _ **And no, it's not Madara, Sasuke, Hinata… and many, many along the lines.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW!**_

 _ **Keep the reviews coming!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Seriously though, did you read the spoiler for the upcoming chapter of Fairy Tail? END/Natsu fucking beat Dimaria, a fucking girl with the god of time's power without breaking a sweat (in my country, we call it đánh sấp mặt lồn… It's basically swearing in my country so please don't ask) and yet Erza is able to block his punch with her bare hand?**_

 _ **Serious though, if that is what is going to happen, she's violating her plot armors too much… or Hiro Mashima just fucked up big time this time.**_

 _ **Tell you, something like that is not going to happen in my story.**_


	35. Chapter 33

_**I had Memodo Shiki cleaned up the mess of grammar errors in chapter 1 and 2. You go back there and see if there's any errors still there.**_

 _ **Special thank to Memodo Shiki! Keep up the great works!**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now: Sayla,** _ **Irene Belserion, Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia and Yukino Aguria.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **:**_ _ **Ultear Milkovich, Kagura Mikazuchi,**_ _ **Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta…**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 33**_

"So, basically, we have to take down Oracion Seis?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms on his chest "Can believe that I have become an errand boy in just a couple of hours." He muttered that last part for himself, mostly.

"That's correct." Ultear nodded her head as they traveled to a barren wasteland, the place Doranbolt of the magic council had released seven of the most dangerous wizards of Fiore, in exchange for information about Tartarous "You don't seem too happy about that, do you?" She asked teasingly, nudging his rib slightly with her elbow "Aren't you here to protect us?"

"Well, for the record, I'm here to ask you a couple questions." Naruto reminded her "It's Fairy Tail who wants me to come here to protect you and Jellal. Last time I check, you two can handle yourself against any dark mages just fine."

"Maybe, maybe not." Jellal said with a shake of his head "We're up against Tartarous, to tell you the truth, even I don't know if I have the power to face one of them. They are a dark guild full of mystery, and unknown powers."

"They are consisted of mostly demons from the book of Zeref." Meredy nodded her head in agreement "And you can almost read the bloody history of Zeref's demons anywhere nowadays. All of them are terrible and dangerous beings."

"Well, not all of them are terrible though." Naruto crossed his arms and muttered that last part under his breath. Dangerous, but by no mean terrible "Anyway, let's get this over with so I can take you guys back to Fiore and see what we can do to help Fairy Tail." Naruto pointed out "To tell you the truth, if one of you holds the key, your death is the last thing I want to have right now."

"When I first met you," Jellal chuckled as he looked at the taller man "Erza said you didn't seem to care, full of mystery, but deep down you have a very big heart… I guess she was right."

"Tch, can we get this over with already?" Naruto folded his arms on his chest and asked with a blank face, making the girls of Crime Sorcierie giggle at his attempt to look cool "Or do I have to kick your butt all the way from here to there?"

"True, true…" Jellal nodded his head and held up his hands in defense "Fairy Tail is going to need all the help they can have to take Tartarous down."

Unknown to them all, several miles away from their position, a certain scarlet haired woman was also on her way to Fairy Tail.

 _Line Break_

Lisanna and Elfman, the younger siblings of the Strauss family were sent to look for and protect Yuri, former member of the magic council. It didn't take them long to locate the village where his house was, which secluded within a mountain range. The older Strauss looked around the village, searching for the house while his sister was walking next to him, holding the map with the exact address of his house they were given beforehand in her hands.

"The entire place is deserted." He said as he put his hand above his head "Where's this guy's house supposed to be, Lisanna?"

"There." Lisanna doubled the check the address before widening her eyes. Raising her hand, the young white haired woman pointed to a hut near a cave entrance. "His house should be there." The two quickly made their way there. A feeling of dread made it way to their body when they realized the door was fully open.

"Elder Yuri?!" Elfman called worriedly into the silent hut.

"We're here from Fairy Tail!" Lisanna continued as she walked into the house with her brother "You're in grave danger! Tartarous is-"

"Lisanna, I found him!" Elfman suddenly shouted and ran into a room.

Lisanna widened her eyes and immediately ran to her brother, who kneeled down and held up the body of an old man. "Is he ok?" she asked nervously, fearing that she already knew the answer.

Elfman shook his head sadly, closing his eyes "It's no good. He is not breathing."

"Oh no…" Lisanna gasped. "We were too late."

"Set up the transmission Lacrima Lisanna." He turned his head around and said to his sister "We need to report to the guild immediately."

"Right." Lisanna nodded her head and reached her hand into the bag hanging from her shoulder, pulling out the large blue orb.

"But how was he killed?" Elfman inquired to no one particularly. "There isn't a single scratch on him?"

Then suddenly, while he was looking his face closely, the thought dead former councilor opened his eyes and rose up on his own, shocking both Strauss.

"CRAP! He's alive!" Elfman exclaimed in shock.

Yuri turned his head towards Lisanna and pointed his index finger at the Lacrima, which was then shattered into pieces for an unknown mean.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Elfman shouted. "The transmission Lacrima is…"

Yuri gave no answer, instead, still in the same posture, he fell to his knees then onto his front body, with his eyes still open. Elfman and Lisanna looked on in confusion.

"What just happened?" Lisanna asked in surprise.

"I don't know…" Elfman shook his head and answered worriedly.

"Just as I thought." A familiar voice lamented from behind the two. "I guess I can't expect a corpse Marco to function particularly well." They all turned their heads around and widened their eyes when they saw Sayla, Naruto's self-proclaimed servant, at least that's what he said, walking toward them with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Sayla-san…" Lisanna smiled in relief. She had thought it was an enemy "What are you…" however, before she could say anything, Elfman held up his arm to stop her before asking worriedly.

"Wait Lisanna… Don't you remember? Naruto said she had the power to control other." Elfman pointed out, making his sister shockingly gasp in realization "What did you do to the Council, and why are you doing this?"

"I simply aided him in his trip to the underworld." She replied plainly before opening her eyes, cold and emotionless "In human term, I killed him."

"You're… You're Tartarous?!" Elfman cried out in shock.

"Does Naruto nii-chan know about this?!" Lisanna asked with her hands covered her mouth.

"Master is fully aware of my origin. In truth, he was the one who told me to join Tartarous." Sayla raised her hand as she told them. Suddenly, much to their dismay, Elfman shot his hand out and gripped his sister by the neck, beginning choking her.

"Elf…" Lisanna gasped out, her hands on his massive fingers. However, no matter how she tried, her brother's physical strength was too great, and his fingers only squeezed tighter.

"My hand's moving on its own!" Elfman argued to his struggling sister "YOU!" He looked at Sayla in hatred, before trying to loosen his fingers up, but his body was no longer listening to him. He watched in horror as his little sister struggled to breathe. "Lisanna!"

"I…can't…breathe…" she gasped.

"Why are you doing this, Sayla?!" Elfman angrily shouted at Sayla, who simply stood in front of them. "Aren't you one of us!?"

"Wrong." Sayla replied coldly to his word "I was never one of you. I was simply there because master was there."

"Stop!" He cried as Lisanna started limping away "Stop it now!"

"In the story of demons, there is no such thing as mercy." Sayla stated coldly.

"Dammit~!" Elfman wailed, struggling with the command Sayla put on his body "Stop! Stop making me do this! Hang in there, Lisanna!" he pleaded. "Please!" He shouted to Sayla. "I'm begging you! Make this stop!"

"Begging?" Sayla's glare narrowed. "When a human begs something from a demon, that's when he must offer the demon his soul." Elfman could only look at the demon woman, tears streaming down his eyes in fear for what he may do to Lisanna if he didn't comply "Are you prepared to sell me your soul?" The goddess of the chill moon asked darkly, showing no guilt, no emotion or whatsoever.

He nodded begrudgingly in acceptance of Sayla's offer.

"Very well." Sayla waved her hand and immediately Elfman let go of his sister. Her unconscious body fell to the floor in a dull thug.

"Lisanna!" Elfman wanted to reach for her, but his body was still refusing to answer him. Sayla then walked over and picked Lisanna up, holding her in her arms "Leave her alone!"

"Remember that your soul now belongs to me." Sayla reminded Elfman "I will hold on to your sister until you pay off your dept. Do not try to inform other, especially my master with those Lacrima of yours." She had checked the guild twice with the help of some lesser demons. Her master had left the guild shortly after her departure "Her story will not end prematurely as long as you see things through to the final chapter."

"Why are you doing this?" Elfman gritted his teeth, with tears streaming down his cheeks "After all this time, don't we mean something to you at all?"

"You all mean something to my master, especially your sister, Mirajane." Sayla answered simply when she reached her hand into the bag she put on the floor "This is for my master own goods as well." she picked out a Lacrima and placed it onto the table "Now, your job will be simple. Return to the guild and install this Lacrima there."

"Wh-what is it!?" Elfman asked worriedly, afraid to know the answer.

"An ultra-concentrated ether light sphere." Sayla answered simply "It's power is approximately five hundred times that of Jupiter. Your guild will be instantly vaporized."

"There's no way I can do that!?" Elfman cried in horror.

"You can, and you will." Sayla whispered as she turned around and headed to the door "My Marco… is absolute."

Elfman could only lower his head in defeat.

Outside, the Wood clone Naruto stood on top of a tree branch and looked at the scene with his arms crossed on his chest. His eyes focused on Sayla when she stepped out of the hut, carrying the youngest Strauss in her arms, unaware that she was being watched by her master.

"What is going on, Sayla?" He whispered worriedly before following after his servant.

His mission is clear.

Fairy Tail is on their own now.

 _Line Break_

"So, these brats are Oracion Seis?"

Naruto asked as he stood by Crime Sorceries' side as they had finally come face to face with the former dark guilds of the Balam Alliance, Oracion Seis. He recognized Cobra, the poison dragon slayer who fought by Natsu and the other slayers' side when the dragons from the past four hundred years ago invaded Crocus.

Minus the only woman of the group, the rest did not worth his attention.

She was a young beautiful and voluptuous woman with pale skin, brown eyes and long silvery hair, reaching down to her back, with bangs covering her forehead and a piece of hair at the top that curled into a halo that rose conspicuously from her head. She wore a short dress made up of white feathers with two feathery wings that hang from her back. The dress split just above her navel and revealed much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. The deep, revealing v-cut was lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continuing up her torso and wrapping around her shoulders to form a sort of collar, with two wing-like tattoos on her collarbone and her skirt was also partially split down the middle. She wore a dark-blue ribbon around her head with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, which covered her ears. She finished her angel-like attire with long, dark blue gloves that covered her arms, passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots.

Called him crazy, but she looked oddly familiar…

Her face almost reminded him of Yukino.

"Well this is quite the surprise." Midnight, a slightly effeminate young man with short spiky black hair on the top and longer, straight white hair on the bottom, smirked as he looked at the four standing in front of them.

Jellal removed his hood, his eyes never leaving the rogue wizards. "Meredy, Ultear, Naruto, get back. I'll be more than enough to handle them..."

"What?" Ultear argued with worry. "There are five of them, Jellal. We should stay here and–"

"No." Jellal shook his head "I can handle this myself. There is no need for you to be..." but before he could take a single step, a hand was placed on the top of his head and pulled his whole body back forcefully.

"Sorry pal, but like I said, your death is the last thing I want at the moment." Naruto said as he pushed Jellal back to behind him. The blue haired independent wizard lost his balance and nearly fell over if it wasn't for Meredy who reached her hands out and caught him "Plus, I'm bored as fuck now, let me play with them for a bit." Jellal wanted to argue, but decided to keep his mouth shut. There's no way he could stop that man from doing whatever he wanted.

"Play? You don't think much of us, do you?" Racer irritably asked with a smirk "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"His voice is oddly familiar, though." Cobra said while looking at Naruto.

"He's quite a hung, though." Angel smirked, licking her lips "What will I do to get a man like this nowadays." Naruto smirked, quite flirtatious wasn't she?

"That's Enough, Angel. Now is not the time for that." Midnight interrupted as he then looked at Naruto "You wish to send us back to prison?"

"That's not my decision to make." Naruto said simply "Your fate will be decided by Crime Sorcierie when I beat you down."

"We just got our freedom!" Racer shouted angrily. "There's no way we're going back!"

"If you're still standing in our way, we'll kill all of you and get out of here!" Cobra threatened dangerously.

"Hmm…" Richard mused as he raised a finger "Umm, I swore that I'd live for the sake of love, I won't fight."

"Hoteye!" Angel scolded as she turned around to look at the giant man "You're still under Nirvana's spell?!"

"Not at all." Richard beamed with a blush "I have truly become a being of pure love. As such I will do as they demands."

"Hoteye you bastard!" Cobra yelled.

"It doesn't matter." Midnight waved off.

"But-"Racer began to protest.

"We are finally free. That's the same for Richard." He patted his comrade on the shoulder as he walked past him. "Anyone is free to make their choices." The man put his hand on his chest and lowered his head in gratefulness. "My name is Macbeth! And I will destroy anything that gets in the way of my freedom."

"Then come at me with the intent to kill." Naruto challenged. In a blink of an eye, Racer appeared behind him with unholy speed, using his magic to slow the time around Naruto.

"I'm already here!" Racer smirked "I tired of waiting."

"Naruto!" Ultear cried out. However, much to everyone's surprise, Naruto raised his right arm and blocked Racer's punch with the back of his wrist like it was nothing.

"Time-affecting magic?" Naruto smirked. Racer gritted his teeth and distorted the time perceived by Naruto even further, allowing him to appear to move with even greater speed. He disappeared and reappeared around Naruto, leaving afterimages on his path before throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at the man from every direction, only for him to block them all with only the back of his hand "I see…" Naruto smirked as he grabbed Racer's ankle, stopping him from moving "You change my perception of time. It's not you who get faster, it is I who get slow down?"

"Let go of me!" The man twisted his body around and delivered a kick at the side of Naruto's head, but the immortal Shinobi didn't even faze upon contact.

"Now, let's see how fast you are with a broken leg." With a smirk, Naruto raised his arm above Racer's leg before bringing it down, elbow first. Everyone cringed when they heard the sound of bone being broken and the cry of agony from Racer, who then he fell down to the ground holding his now useless leg, which was bent at a ridiculous angle due to the force behind Naruto's merciless attack "One down."

"Don't look down on us!" Cobra shouted as he lunged toward Naruto, his fist covered in a poisonous aura. To his shock, Jellal caught his punch with his bare hand, unaffected by the poison.

"Here's an advice, keep the words to yourself when you try to attack someone, Cobra." Jellal clutched Cobra's fist and sent a right hook right into the poison dragon slayer's face, knocking him back "You talk too much."

"Angels!" Angel used her new magic to summon numerous little creatures with sharp teeth and feathers, sending them forth towards Naruto "Devour him! Swallow him bones and all!"

The creatures circled around Fairy Guardian, but once again he showed no signs of distress. "Cute." Naruto smirked as he raised his hands "But aren't you the one who try to get into my pants just a moment ago?" His eyes flashed purple for a second, and the next moment, Angel's summonings were blasted to pieces much to her surprise.

"My angels…" Angel quavered. Naruto raised his hand, his palm facing the white haired woman, and the next moment she knew, she was blown into the air and back several feet.

Feeling Cobra approaching him from behind with another poisonous attack, Naruto wasted no time. He reached his hand into his porch and pulled out a smoke bomb, which he then threw at Cobra's face. The bomb denoted, releasing a cloud of yellow smoke, which the dragon slayer accidentally inhaled.

"GAH!" Cobra fell to the ground, holding his nose with both of his hands. Everyone within twenty feet radius shot their hands up and covered their mouth, groaning loudly at the disgusting smell.

"What the hell is that!?" Meredy said. She nearly puked because the smell was just so bad.

"It's so disgusting." Ultear and Angel said as the same time, with tears in their eyes.

"A bomb I made to mess with Natsu." Naruto grinned at Cobra, who was struggling with his nose. Naruto, meanwhile, was holding his breath, because not even him could handle that smell up close "You can imagine the worst smells in this world, compressed in a tiny smoke bomb and then… boom! You know the rest. It's quite unfortunate that your nose is as sensitive as his is." He then turned his attention to Angel and Midnight, or Macbeth as he had called himself "Now, which one of you is next?"

"Stand back, Angel." Macbeth said as he took a step forward "You're no match for him."

"So you think you will be a match for me?" Naruto smirked as he cracked his neck

"Maybe, maybe not." Macbeth said as he closed his eyes "The chains that once bound us are no more. Our path started in a dark tower. We believed we had been saved by Brain, but that was but a false freedom. Torn from each other, cursing the world, we're nothing more than Pawns meant to seal Zero." Darkness started gathering into the palms of his hand, as he opened his eyes and looked at Naruto "Prepare yourself, because there's nothing I wouldn't do to obtain true freedom."

"Tch… I hope that you fight as good as you talk…"

But before either of them could take a single step, time froze.

A massive explosion could be heard, and from the area miles away from their position, a gargantuan amount of heat that surged up to an incalculable height at extreme speeds in form of a giant pillar, shocking the wizards of Oracion Seis and Crime Sorciere. The next instant, the pillar of heat disappeared and from the sky, an equally massive fireball appeared before crashing down onto the ground.

"What the hell!?" the wizards cried at the incredible display of magic.

"What on Earthland… Just what nature of magic is this!?" Ultear trembled as she started sweating uncontrollably.

"What an obscene magic power…" Macbeth stated nervously "So, there're monsters fighting around here too?"

"This feeling…" Naruto muttered in shock as he looked at the area before them. Without taking a second thought, Naruto ran at that direction as fast as he could.

"Naruto… wait…" But it was too late, he had already disappeared.

[ **Flashback]**

[ **Five minutes ago** ]

" **Are you sure you don't want me to just take you to Naruto Uzumaki-sama?** " Gamasuke, Naruto's little toad messenger, said to the woman who was sitting on a rock in front of him, taking a break after traveling for hours since morning " **It will take days for you to travel to his location, you know?** "

"I would love to, but your method is a little… slicking." Irene Belserion smiled while shaking her head. She then reached her hand into the bag she was carrying and took out a candy, which she then gave to the toad "I have my pride as a woman, you know."

" **It's not that bad, you know.** " Gamasuke accepted it with both hands " **I heard that human men like to have their lovers wet and slick with oil, maybe you should try that too, since I doubt my master is an exception.** "

"Am I really discussing this matter with a toad?" Irene looked away and muttered that under her breath.

" **What was that?** "

"It's nothing, Gamasuke-san." Irene smiled before standing up "I think it's time for us to go. Hopefully we will be able to find a vehicle or a train to travel…"

" **Well, hopefully.** "

"But first…" However, before Gamasuke could hop onto her hat, the Scarlet Despair suddenly turned her head around and called loudly "Come out August, I can feel your magic from a mile away." An amused smile spread out on her face when she saw the Magic King stepping out of the shadow.

"Irene." August said as he stopped a few feet in front of her "Once again, you go against his majesty order and make a move on your own."

"Oh my, are you here to stop me, August-sama?" Irene smirked "I feel so honored you know. The Magic King traveled all the way here just to stop little me."

"You're going against his majesty's order." August stated calmly "I cannot let you do this."

"Do I need to remind you that I like to move as I like, and do as I want?" Irene said simply as she turned her head away.

"You have always criticized others about their naivety, and yet here you all, concerning about your relationship with him too much for your own good." August stated. His expression remained unchanged "It's been years, Irene, why can't you just accept that you're no longer…" the magic king was interrupted when the ground under his feet exploded, forcing him to jump back to dodge it.

"I'm no longer what? The woman he loves?" Irene snickered as she glared at the magic king "I will see about that when I meet him again."

"I cannot let you go to him, Irene." August growled "You have already known too much."

"Then don't tell it to me in the first place. You're afraid that I will tell him? Oh guess what, yes I will if he asks me and let's see what he is going to do to you all." The Scarlet Despair snapped before putting her hand on her forehead, trying her best to calm down "Are you done? Can I go now?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Irene, but that's impossible." August stated with a dead serious tone.

"Gamasuke-san…" Irene whispered "Get away from here as far as possible."

" **That guy looks super powerful. Do you need me to call Naruto-sama for help?** " Gamasuke asked nervously as he looked at August.

"Don't… I shall handle this on my own." Irene stated seriously, her face void of any emotions.

" **Then take care.** " With that the little messenger jumped away.

"Are you going to kill me, August-sama?"

"No, your death would be a great loss to Alvarez Empire and his majesty's plan. But I shall guarantee you that you will return to Alvarez with more than just that scar on your abdomen."

As soon as Gamasuke disappeared, the two most powerful mages in the world launched their magic at each other, tearing the sky and the ground apart.

 _Line Break_

"Welcome back, Sayla." Kyoka smirked when she saw Sayla walking into the building with a still unconscious Lisanna in her hands "And who is this?"

"A prisoner." The horned demoness replied simply and dropped Lisanna down the ground. She then turned to one of the guards and gave an order "Bring her into custody, strip her off her clothes and put magic-restrain handcuffs on her."

"Yes, Sayla-sama." he nodded her head and picked Lisanna up, carrying her away.

"Hm… bringing her here alive, I thought she had managed to catch your attention." Sayla shook her head.

"Her brother sold his soul to me. I was about to make him kill her." Sayla said "He's on the way back to Fairy Tail with an Ether Light Lacrima."

"You have never fail to please me, haven't you, Sayla?" Kyoka smiled as she placed her hand on the demoness' cheek before leaning forward and kissing her hungrily on the lips. After a moment, she pulled back and smiled at her lover "Come, there's something I would like to show you."

With a nod of her head, Sayla followed Kyoka, and soon realized that they were heading toward the regeneration room of Tartarous.

Sayla had hoped that Kyoka would lead her to the biggest secret of Tartarous when they walked further into the laboratory, but she knew that she shouldn't hope so much from Kyoka, someone who disliked Naruto just as much as she disliked her fondness and loyalty to him. There was a door inside Hell's core that led to the underground basement underneath Hell's core, where the Etherious whose power capable of destroying her master was being held, but it was sealed very carefully by the Dark Wizard himself, and the only ones capable of opening that door was Mard Geer Tartarous, Kyoka, and Lamy.

"Ara ara, Kyoka-sama, Sayla! Welcome welcome!"

Speaking of whom, noticing their presences, an Etherious demon dropped her work and walked toward them. The Etherious appeared to be a young girl with a small frame, who wore her dark hair in a bob cut and has two rabbit-like ears protruding from her head. She donned a light fluffy coat with large pom poms over a dark skirt and shirt, and completed her look with a pair of tights that run into knee-high boots. Around her neck, she wore a tie that says 1/16.

"Lamy-sama." Kyoka lowered her head and greeted the demon.

"Lamy, how are the resurrections of Tempester and Jackal going?" Kyoka asked the shorter demon.

"They're going just fine, Kyoka-sama." Lamy said with a happy smile "They will be resurrected in an hour."

"Tempester-sama and Jackal-sama were defeated?" Sayla asked in surprise.

"Yes, apparently, they ran into quite troublesome enemies." Kyoka nodded, but then she said "But that's not what I want to show you. Lamy, lead us to that human girl Crawford captured."

"Sigh… do we really have to?" Lamy sighed, but she did what she was told anyway.

When they got to the one that Kyoka mentioned, Sayla had her eyes widened in surprise at what, or who she saw in one of the tanks.

"This is…"

It was Mirajane Strauss, floating inside the glowing liquid inside the tank while being held by demonic tentacles of an Etherious on the ceiling. She appeared to be sleeping, but when Sayla didn't see any reactions from the woman that was under the changing process, it's more like she had been knocked out cold.

"What was her name again? Mira or something, wasn't it?" A smile crossed Kyoka's lips as she looked at the white haired woman "She's a member of Fairy Tail, so you must recognize her, don't you Sayla?"

"Y-yes…" Sayla could only nod her head ' _This is bad…_ ' It's not just bad. It's the worst. Mirajane was his lover, someone he held dear. The moment Naruto found out Mira had been captured by Tartarous, he would immediately come and stomp the place to get her back. The Etherious, especially Kyoka and the Kyuukimon would consider him their enemy and release that demon to stop him, or worse, kill him.

"Look at her, with that fucking pretty face." Lamy said as she pressed her face against the glass of the tank.

For the record, Sayla thought, it didn't sound so bad.

"Crawford drugged her with powerful sleeping pills, so she wouldn't be able to wake up anytime soon." Kyoka explained "Her body is currently being modified into a demon, and soon she will become our servant."

It seemed that Kyoka and the others didn't know about the true nature of Mira's magic, which was a good sign because Mirajane wouldn't be harmed in anyway. She had already had demons living inside her, so the modification would only wake her up, or might even strengthen her to Etherious level of power.

Sayla had her eyes widened in realization. Mira's Demon Take-over magic wasn't strong enough to take over an Etherious demon, but she might be able to do it after she fully became one. After all, every human who was modified into a demon got a massive boost in power, let alone someone who had already had demons inside her body.

"Is there anything I should know about her, Sayla?" Kyoka asked as she looked at the black haired demon.

"There's nothing you should worry about, Kyoka-sama." Sayla shook her head, answering with a straight face "But I would like to have a few words with Lamy-sama, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Kyoka placed a hand on her hip and gave the permission with a smile

"What's it?" Lamy asked curiously, and Sayla turned to her.

"Please make her the ugliest of your creation."

A sadistic smirk crossed Lamy's lips as she nodded her head at Sayla "Don't worry, she is gonna be the world's ugliest caterpillar by the time I'm done with her."

"Even a caterpillar can molt into a beautiful butterfly." Sayla shook her head before saying "I'm thinking about a leech, if you can make it happen."

"Leech?" Lamy smirked as she walked away while smiling happily "Why didn't I think about that?"

"You don't like this one?" After Lamy had left to remodify Mira, Kyoka decided to ask her lover amusedly.

"She's the second worst fairy." There was no reason for Kyoka to know about Mira's relationship with Naruto "And yes, I don't like her."

"I see… anyway, there's one more thing for you to see, Sayla." Kyoka raised her hand and signaled the Marco-curse demon to follow her "Crawford captured this one with that girl." She led Sayla to the dungeon right above Hell's Core, while a certain wood clone Shinobi stealthily sneaked into the laboratory and got behind Lamy "She might know Jellal Fernandes' location, so I decided to keep her here and have some fun with her first."

"Who is it, Kyoka-sama?" Sayla asked, hiding her nervousness well. If the one Kyoka was talking about was Jenny, then…

However, when Kyoka opened the door, Sayla breathed out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding when she saw an unconscious Erza Scarlet, whose her wrists were bounded to the ceiling of the cell she was being kept in by a magic-restrained handcuffs. Her feet were also chained to the floor, and her body, which was covered in cuts and bruises were naked.

The situation wasn't as worse as she thought.

"Did you enchant her sense of pain, Kyoka-sama?" Sayla asked, looking at the state she was in. She must had been tortured quite bad, and lost her consciousness due to the pain.

"Wake up!" Kyoka's index finger extended into a whip as she then used it to lash across Erza's abdomen, waking the scarlet haired woman up and making her scream out in agony.

"I… already… told you! I don't know…" Erza's eyes snapped wide open as she looked at Kyoka, but when she saw the one standing behind Kyoka, she stopped in shock "S-Sayla?"

"Hello, Erza Scarlet." The demoness greeted her calmly.

"What are you… what are you doing here?!" Erza cried out, but seeing the smirk on Kyoka's face, her eyes widened in realization "Y-you're Tartarous." She gasped.

"That's right, Erza Scarlet." Sayla nodded her head "I'm a member of Dark Guild Tartarous, one of the Nine Demon Gates (Kyuukimon)."

"But… but…" Erza then cried out in pain once again when she was whipped once again, tears of pain fell from her eyes.

"Now now, she's not the one who is playing with you, Erza right?" Kyoka smirked as she grabbed the knight by her hair, forcing Erza to look at her "Now, should I start all over again, or you are going to tell me whereabouts Jellal is?" she asked, her hands trailed down Erza's body and got between her thighs. Her sense of pain was enchanted so much, that every touch from the green haired demon hurt like a hot knife cut into her body.

"Kyoka-sama, should I use my magic on her?" Sayla asked calmly "I can make her tell Jellal's location to you this instant."

"I would love to, but where is the fun in that?" Kyoka smirked and hurt Erza again, making her cry out in pain "It's quite amazing that she can hold on this long, I want to see just how much she can take." Kyoka then released Erza's hair, allowing her to have a few seconds to breath.

"I understand." Sayla lowered her head.

"W-why…" Erza raised her head and looked at Sayla "Why are you… with them, Sayla? What about… Naruto…I thought… you are…"

"Master cares very little about my other life... what important is that I'm his servant." Sayla closed her eyes and spoke those three words very clearly.

"I see, so you want to know the reason why she is with us, beside the fact that she's an Etherious, a demon from the Book of Zeref like I am?" Erza gasped as she looked at Kyoka, who turned around and walked toward Sayla "Allow me to show you." Cupping her cheek, Kyoka leaned forward and kissed Sayla for the second time. The two demons heavily made out with each other, tongues entangling as they moaned into each other's mouths.

"W-waah…" Despite the situation she was in, Erza couldn't stop herself from blushing at what the two were doing right in front of her.

"Now, I want you to go to my room and wait for me there on my bed." After breaking the kiss and pulling back, Kyoka said to Sayla while caressing her cheek.

"I understand, Kyoka-sama."Sayla lowered her head and turned around to leave the dungeon.

"W-wait, Sayla!" Erza cried, hoping her words could reach the black haired Etherious "Mira… she is…"

"I know… and I don't care." her words once again made Erza in a state of shock, which then turned to nervousness when she saw Kyoka approaching her while licking her lips.

"AHH!"

With that, Sayla left the dungeon.

She never looked back.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 33**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Done! Here's another chapter for you! Sorry for the wait, but I am having a lot of fun writing the new story The Supreme Dragon Sorcerer.**_

 _ **But like many of you have said, I should finish a story before starting another. Well, that's true, but I really need some distractions lately. You know, there're so many Naruto stories on this site, and keep doing something so often, especially when Naruto has ended a few months ago, I will start getting bored out easily and lose the inspiration to write a good chapter. Sure I can still write, but the chapters won't be as good as usual.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Naruto is coming closer to discover the truth about Zeref's plan, two more chapters before we have the biggest battle ever in this story of mine, or any other stories of mine that have fights in them.**_

 _ **There's no spoiler, but I can tell you that the real Naruto, Mokuton clone Naruto, and Sayla will discover what is under the basement under Hell's Core at the same time, and it will shock them to the core.**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I had to cut Naruto fight with Oracion Seis, but I decided to keep the cannon plot intact. They will make another appearance in the next chapter, though.**_

 _ **Also in this chapter, Irene has turned against Zeref as she chose to favor her passionate feeling for Naruto over her own future with him. Will she be to get pass the strongest wizard in the world, the Magic King to get to Naruto, who is also on his way?**_

 _ **Will Sayla be able to get Kyoka to show her the door to the underground basement, and can she destroy the demon before it is unleashed?**_

 _ **What will be Erza and Mira, as well as Fairy Tail's fate when it happens?**_

 _ **All will be answered in the next three chapters, the end of Tartarous' Arc.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	36. Chapter 34

_**Note: I changed Naruto's age. 10000 years seem to be more realistic than 3000.**_

* * *

 _ **My computer broke a few weeks ago. I woke up in the morning and found my laptop on the ground, broken into pieces. Just so you know, I'm a colleague student and I live with my friends in the dormitory of my university. I must have fallen asleep while staying up late to write new chapters for my stories. It must have fallen from my body and down to the ground (I sleep on the upper bed of a bunk bed, you see).**_

 _ **Mom and dad bought me a new one three days after, and it's a damn strong one too.**_

 _ **You see, instead of writing a new chapter, I had decided to download some games into my laptop to make it more colorful. But before I know it, I got stuck in the world of games.**_

 _ **I spent one whole week playing through the entire Assassin Creed series (except for Syndicate) and DAMN! It's a fucking amazing experience.**_

 _ **However, it's nothing compare to my first and official gameplay of Final Fantasy X, which leave me crying like a bitch in the end.**_

 _ **I have always been a fan of the Final Fantasy series, but I have only gotten my hand on Final Fantasy XII and XIII and Type-Zero, which were nothing compare to their predecessors. Final Fantasy X is truly an amazing and beautiful story, you know… but the ending is just so sad…**_

 _ **As I played the game, my friend decided to sit down behind me and watched me play it, because they recognised Yuna. She is very popular in my country… hell even some of the notebooks sold here has her picture on them so my friends all know her, but they have no idea why she's so popular until they see the gameplay. I remember during the ending, eight guys in the same room, four on a bed and the other on the ground, quietly watched one of the saddest moments in the history of gaming. Usually, we're pretty loud, especially during the battles and lake scene, we all laughed and cheer for the couple but…**_

 _ **Hah… well, that's just an experience of mine I wanted to share you guys.**_

 _ **Enough of my rant, let's get to the story shall we?**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now: Sayla,** _ **Irene Belserion, Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia and Yukino Aguria.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **:**_ _ **Ultear Milkovich, Kagura Mikazuchi,**_ _ **Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta…**_

 _ **Warning: This chapter contains a spoiler for the upcoming chapter of Fairy Tail. Read as your own risk**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 34**_

As their spells collided in midair, Irene couldn't stop herself from smirking in acknowledgement. August really didn't hold anything back.

The moment she could fully see him again, August had transformed into his battle mode, taking on a much darker appearance of himself. His skins darkened to the colour of red and his hair flared upwards wildly, his main hair, beard, and eyebrows more so than his moustache. On his forehead had a thick, golden circle, flanked by three thin, gold-colored lines to its left and right, which diverged slightly before going down under his eyebrows to reach his eyes' top edges, and from their bottom go further down to his jaw line, over his neck, and diagonally across his pectorals so as to reach his arms, then stretching across the front of both his arms, presumably connecting with the above-mentioned, normally dark-colored tattoo at least on his left arm.

"You're truly a force to be reckoned with Irene." The magic king stated as he raised his staff and prepared for another attack "Once again, you have proven to be something more than just a valuable asset to his majesty and his plan."

"Ara, to tell you the truth, from the beginning Zeref only need me to win this war. He has never had much use for you and the others, rather than expendables on the battlefield anyway." The Scarlet Despair shook her head and said with a small smile while adjusting her hat "But I'm done being his pawn, from now on, I will do whatever I want and don't think you can stop me from doing…" but before she could finish her statement, there was a blinding flash of light coming from the opposite direction of the sun "What is this?" Irene questioned as she raised a hand to shield her eyes away from the light.

However, taking that opportunity, something shot out from the ground and wrapped around her ankles, the next instant, Irene's body started to boil with an intense amount of pleasure that ran through her entire body like a tidal wave. She could feel it coursed all the way down her body right between her legs, becoming so amazing that she couldn't even think of a way to describe how great it was.

"This… this is…." Irene gritted her teeth and muttered in annoyance, sweating and blushing furiously. The feeling was unbearable and felt really good, but it was getting to her nerve more than it was pleasing her because she knew full well who was causing it "So, you're here to stop me as well, you accused brat!" Irene growled in frustration as she destroyed the light tentacles around her ankles and turned her head and looked at the caster of the vulgar spell, who was sitting on a higher ground not too far away from them in a cross-legged manner with his hands put together in a praying format front of their chest.

"It's nothing personal, Lady Irene, but I would never be able to face my father if I didn't help to stop you from leaving." The caster said as he looked at Irene with a confident smile.

He was a well-built young man, with his most noticeable features being his upward spiky blond hair that came as far as his shoulder blades on his back, as well as a large white cross symbol donning on his forehead. He had sharp eyes with an accentuated design around the crust of them, while also possessed one noticeable earring to go along with a tight necklace that had a circular ornament attached to it. For clothing, he wore a golden-colored kashaya that had a rectangular pattern that covered one-half of his body while the other half was completely exposed. A white sash was also tied around the upper part of the garb that streaks to hip to go with one around his waist as well. On his left arm, he had an intricate light green tribal tattoo with a decorative armband wrapped around it, while the mark of the Alvarez Empire resided on his left shoulder. He wore dark coloured capris to go with a simple set of open-toed footwear, and to complete his outfit, was two large silver cross boards that appeared as crosses that are diagonally placed on top of each other

"Larcade…" August nodded his head as he looked at the young man "Did you come on your own accord? Or someone asks you to do it?"

"Invel informed me about your departure, but I also wanted to assist you." Larcade answered with the same smile "Even I and the others have to admit that it will take more than just the Calamity to bring the Scarlet Despair, who shares the title of strongest with him, back alive." The ground underneath him suddenly crumbled and exploded, forcing Larcade to stand up before he was forced to dodge numerous spikes that shot out from under the ground and pierced through the rocks and debris in midair.

"Do you really think that you can stop me, Larcade?" Irene growled in frustration, her whole body covered in sweats. The Scarlet Despair then enchanted the remaining rocks around him, causing them to turn into living soldiers wearing armours similar to the soldiers of Alvarez. The soldiers tried to attack Larcade, but they were soon cut to pieces by the blades of light that were sent to them by the young Spriggan.

"Up against two Spriggan at once and yet you are as confident in your power as always." Larcade said as he landed on the spot next to August but still kept his hand in the praying format "Yes, I don't have the power to defeat you, Lady Irene, but my magic is the most suitable to assist Lord August in this battle. Having already tasted the forbidden fruit of pleasure, my magic is something that you cannot escape. All I have to do is grant you pleasure over and over, not enough to kill you, but enough to cause a distraction long enough for Lord August to land his attacks on you."

"Give up and come with us peacefully, Irene." August spoke up calmly while looking at the whimpering woman, who was trying her best to stop herself from moaning out loud "You can't win against us."

"Tch…" Irene gritted her teeth in anger and frustration. As much as she tried to deny it, August was right, there was no way that she could win this battle, not after Larcade Dragneel, the third strongest Spriggan, had stepped in. Deciding to buy herself some time to come up with a new strategy to handle them, Irene turned to August and said with a taunting smile "To think that you're not affected by his magic, Lord August. Is it because you're too strong for his magic to have an effect on you, or simply because you're a ninety-year-old virgin?" Much to her expectation, the elderly mage remained stoic.

"I think that's enough talking. Larcade, wrap her in your magic, I will knock her out." August said and Larcade nodded her head in agreement. Irene raised her staff, launching one of her most powerful spells at the two wizards, but August simply countered Irene's spell with one of his own before creating a barrier to shield himself and Larcade away from the explosion that blew away the entire forest.

"Do it."

In a state where she was close to orgasm, Irene found herself unable to react to the light tentacles of pleasure magic that came at her from every direction. They wrapped themselves around her body, lifting her into the air and causing her to feel an even greater amount of pleasure, so much that she could no longer hold it in and started moaning loudly with drool trailing down the corners of her mouth.

It's simple too much

"Not even the mighty Queen of Dragons can defend herself from the sweet nectar of pleasure," Larcade commented as he closed his eyes and lowered his head just a little. Meanwhile, beside him, August raised his hand and sent a blast of black magic at Irene, not strong enough to kill her, but enough to inflict heavy damage on Irene's body and maybe knock her out long enough for them to restrain her.

However, before it could come into contact with her, Irene suddenly disappeared from their sight, with the Larcade's light tentacles being cut to pieces. In a flash, she reappeared behind them, held by a man she was all too familiar with. Surprised, August and Larcade turned around, but they found themselves falling to their knees when blood suddenly splattered from the long and deep cut on their chest.

Naruto Uzumaki smirked as he turned around to look at the two mages, who were on the ground looking at him in shock, and also horror in August's case as he saw the immortal Shinobi, with a bloody kunai in his hands.

"N…Na…" Irene stuttered as she looked at the face of the man who she loved more than anything in her life. Naruto glanced at her and gave his lover a wink and a small grin, before returning his attention to the other two.

"Don't worry, you two will live, but the next kunai will go between your eyes if you attempt to lay your hand on Irene again," Naruto warned them casually. He didn't need to be serious for them to know that he meant every word he said.

"N-Naruto-sama…" August said in shock as he quickly used his magic to close the wound on his chest before he could lose more blood "What are you doing here…how did you…"

"Are you really asking me that?" Naruto asked with mock surprise "Your little fireworks show could be seen from miles away." August paled, sweating uncontrollably. Of course, normal wizards, or any living beings would be scared to death if they felt the powers from the two most powerful magic users in the world fighting against each other, and would try to get away from the area as soon as possible. But Naruto, he was no wizard.

He was not even a normal being, to begin with.

"You…" Larcade gritted his teeth and tried to stand up, but he was stopped by August who said with a grim expression on his face.

"Don't Larcade… he can kill both of us even before you can think about casting your magic… we're no match for him."

"Ah, you overestimate me, August, of all the abilities I have, mind reading is not one of them. I cannot tell if anyone is thinking about attacking me or not." Naruto pointed out simply "Now, tell me what's going… Wah!" he was cut off when the woman in his arms suddenly stopped doing nothing and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Naruto was surprised because he was expecting a slap or two from her, but he returned her kiss nonetheless.

However, after a moment of heated make out, Naruto realised that she had no intention of stopping it at kissing only.

"Woah woah, stop it right there girl." Naruto pulled back and asked her in surprise. She was more aggressive than he could remember "It's not like I don't want to do it, but now is not the time for…" but he had become silent once again when Irene grabbed him forcefully by the shoulder "Hey Irene, are you okay?" He asked worriedly when he saw the look on her face.

"I want you to have sex with me now." She pleaded. Naruto could only look at her strangely "NOW!" She cried out in frustration when she saw Naruto's expression remaining unchanged, causing him to almost flinch in surprise.

"Alright alright, geez… you're as feisty as I remember." Naruto chuckled in amusement before wrapping his arm around her hip, bringing her close to him and flashing both of them away with Hirashin. He would deal with August and the unfamiliar young man later, but currently, he had a woman to please and years to make up to.

Line Break

"Is it done?"

"Yes."

"Good." The next instant, Lamy lifelessly fell down to the ground, with a kunai impaled deeply into her forehead, dead before she could see the man standing before her raise his hand. Walking toward Lamy, Naruto kneeled down on one knee beside her and removed his kunai from the Etherious' forehead with a hard pull before using her white coat to wipe the blood from the blade.

After his weapon was clean, Naruto looked up just in time to see Mira's eyes snapping open and the tank holding her shattered into pieces, spilling the water onto the floor of Hell's Core.

Fully conscious, Mira walked down to the wet floor while looking around the unfamiliar place with a look of surprise on her face. The tentacles that were holding her now draped over her naked body.

For some unknown reason, Naruto found the sight strangely arousing.

"Naruto?" Mira exclaimed in surprise when she finally saw Naruto kneeling on the floor with a dead body of a young girl next to him "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" She asked, before blushing brightly in embarrassment when she realised her naked state "Ah, sorry…" she tried to cover herself up by turning around, but fortunately enough, the tentacles had already done it for her.

"Here you go." Removing the tentacles from her body, Naruto then removed his jacket and put it on Mira's shoulder "I found your clothes over there, but this should do for now."

"T-thank you." Mira said with a small smile, pulling the zipper up to cover front body "How did you find me?"

"It's a long story." Naruto shrugged when Mira turned around to face him "But I found you here, with this little demon, who was trying to turn you into an ugly demon by filling you with demon factors because she was jealous of your amazing beauty." Mira's cheeks dusted pink as his heartfelt compliment "I didn't stop her because I know the process would only wake you up. However, instead of letting her turn you into an ugly demon, I made her give you the most beautiful and powerful Etherious form, something that truly lives up to your beauty, Mira."

"R-really?" Mira asked in surprise "Y-you didn't have to…"

"Well, you can thank me when this is all over, Mira." Naruto grinned but then said seriously "Now, we have to save Erza and then your sister. They're being held in a dungeon not far from here."

"Erza and Lisanna?" Mira's eyes widened in realisation and she exclaimed in shock and worry "Oh my god, they've been captured too?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded his head before leading Mira to her clothes "Natsu stomped the place to save you guys a few minutes ago, but I don't think he was able to do more good than harm."

After Mira had finished putting her clothes on and returned Naruto his jacket, the two of them hurriedly made their way to prison where Erza was being held, only to find her stepped out of the dungeon, swords in hands while carrying a defeated Yakdriga on her shoulder.

"Mira?"

"Erza-chan!" Mira threw herself at the scarlet haired mage and hugged her tightly "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Y-yeah, me too." Erza nodded her head as she dropped the demon on her shoulder and hugged Mira back "How did you escape?" She then looked at Naruto when Mira released her "Did Naruto save you?"

"That's right." Mira nodded her head before grabbing Erza's wrist "Lisanna and Natsu have been captured too, we have to save…" but she stopped and turned around to look at her friend in confusion when Erza took her hand back and decided to remain where she was standing "Erza-chan?"

Then, unexpectedly, Erza raised her sword and placed the tip of Naruto's neck.

"What are you doing, Erza?" Naruto asked emotionlessly, speaking out Mira's thought as she could only stand there and look at the two with a look of shock on her face.

"Who are you, Naruto!?" Erza asked strongly, her expression softened a little, but the determination was still burning strongly in her eyes "What are you?" She continued, and Naruto remained quiet "Did you know that Sayla is a member of Tartarous?"

"W-what!?" Mira gasped in shock. She knew Sayla was an Etherious demon, but she would never expect her to be a member of Tartarous.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before opening, answering with a nod of his head "I know."

"I see…" Erza gritted her teeth "They all make sense to me now." She pressed the tip of her sword against his neck "Before I knocked Yakdriga out, I asked her about your little servant. Sayla, unlike the other Etherious, she was created by Zeref with the only purpose of serving you, Naruto Uzumaki… but, she was created with that purpose nearly four hundred years ago. Why did he create a servant for a man who lives in the future four hundred years later?" she then took a deep breath, before asking the question she had been wondering "Is it true that you're immortal?"

That question left Mira completely speechless.

When she snapped her head to the side to look at Naruto, she became, even more, shock when she saw him sighing, longingly.

"Like mother, like daughter, I suppose..." Naruto said casually as he put a finger on Erza's sword and moved it away from his throat "I should have known that it'd be a matter of time before you figure it out yourself, like your mother." Erza widened her eyes at his statement. Mother? She didn't know she had parents "Must admit that I have never had much luck with women with red hair…"

"Naruto-kun…" Mira whispered, but Naruto only closed his eyes and refused himself the pleasure of looking at Mira while saying that.

"You know, I have never had the chance to properly introduce myself to you girls as I should have…" Naruto stated as he put his hand in his pockets. The first time they met, Mavis had taken that pleasure from him, after all.

Mira and Erza… they deserved to know.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the last survivor of the Shinobi Era... and I have been living in this world for more than ten thousand years now."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 34**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Oh man! It's been a month already?! My deepest apology everyone for such a lame delay everyone, but here is your new chapter and I hope you like it.**_

 _ **I have decided to move the discovery to the next chapter, as I don't want it to ruin Naruto and Irene's reunion, as well as Erza and Mira's discovery about the truth of Naruto.**_

 _ **HOLY SHIT! Did you read the new spoiler for the new chapter of Fairy Tail? Irene said she's indeed Erza's mother. She also said she's the Queen of Dragons! Damn! What could this mean… I'm totally speechless. No wonder why she's so freaking powerful.**_

 _ **Hopefully we will learn more about Irene soon, because the next chapter will we have the scene of the original Naruto with the so called Queen of Dragons. I have to know more about her in order to write the next chapter, you see, because Naruto is going to ask her a lot of question in the next chapter, and I also need information to finish the plot I have planned for Irene, Naruto and Erza.**_

 _ **Anyway, READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **I will try to update all of my active story as soon as possible!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 ** _P/S: I'm looking for someone who can help me write the reaction for the next chapter of Reading Fairy Guardian. It's hard man and I cannot come up with any good reaction to Natsu and Naruto's fight scene. I asked my sister for help, but she's busy so..._**


	37. Over 400 years ago

_**Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now: Sayla,** _ **Irene Belserion, Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight, Lucy Heartfillia and Yukino Aguria.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **:**_ _ **Ultear Milkovich, Kagura Mikazuchi,**_ _ **Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta…**_

* * *

 _ **Warning: [Spoiler alert]**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 0**_

 _ **Over 400 years ago**_

"Seriously…." Naruto sighed.

Of all the things that could make his immortal life a little less tasteless, like women, sex, and then women and sex… dragons just had to poke their nose in.

" **You're mine!** " A massive dragon with blue scales and multi spikes on its body roared as it flew toward Naruto with its jaw fully opened. However, the immortal Shinobi didn't even bother to bat an eyelash to, as he simply raised his hand, creating a fist-size Gudoudama (Truth-Seeking Ball) in the palm of his hand before shooting at the dragon. The sphere flew straight into the blue dragon's mouth, turning its organs along with the rest of its giant body to dust. Returning to Naruto's hand, the blond converted it into a Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball), and added wind-nature chakra into it to create the Bijuudama Rasenshuriken before hurling it at the horde of dragons on the sky, killing a huge number of them in one blast.

Those who managed to escape the explosion radius got knocked away because of the shockwaves. The dragons roared angrily and took in deep breaths, trying to use their breath attacks to blast him, but Naruto simply activated Susanno and created a ribcage around him to block the attack. He was unscratched, but the area around him wasn't as lucky.

When did they start to appear? Naruto didn't remember, maybe for about three or five thousand years ago, he couldn't tell, simply because he had stopped counting. However, Naruto could clearly see that some of them were almost as old as he was, because they knew about him, about his existence as an immortal, about his strength to level a country like it was a walk in the park, about his power that surpass that of Primordial Gods…

But when did they get the idea that eating his heart would gain them a tremendous boost in power, Naruto had absolutely no idea. In the past ten years, they had been coming at him nonstop, with the only goal of killing him and taking his heart.

He heard that they were being ruled over by a dragon called Medreth, the Apocalypse Dragon. He was a cruel, prideful Dragon King whose power far surpassed an army of the most powerful dragons. Obviously, those who came after Naruto weren't very happy about his ruling, and wanted to overthrow him and become the new dragon king. He heard that there was no such thing as a being stronger than Medreth, even gods, but the heart of Naruto Uzumaki could make such thing possible.

Because of the troubles they brought him, Naruto tended to avoid them.

Well, not that day though. The blond had finally had enough when they attacked the town he was staying at and interrupted his date with his new girlfriend. With the Flying Thunder God Technique, Naruto was able to teleport all of them and himself to a different location, somewhere that he could end all of their miserable lives without accidentally leveling a town or something like that.

Trouble, trouble, trouble… It was nothing but trouble.

"You know…" Naruto said and created a clone, which stood beside him with a confident smile on his face. Grabbing the replica of himself by his jacket, Naruto let his clone transformed into a fuma-shuriken before throwing it at the closest dragon's chest, adding wind and lightning chakra into it to sharpen the blades to an extreme level "… you guys should stop trying. It won't end well for you, that, I can guarantee." The shuriken cut through the hard scale of the dragon like paper, before stabbing into the dragon's heart, making it roar painfully before falling down to the ground "Who else want to try?" He asked with a dead serious tone, his face voided of any emotion as he looked at the remaining dragons.

The dragon wisely retreated. They might be savage beast, but they weren't that stupid.

Those dragons had lived to tell the tale, but Naruto doubted that would be their last attempt.

Sighing, Naruto reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll. His clothes had been ruined by dragon blood. He would wash it later, but Naruto understood that he needed to change into something clean and decent or else he wouldn't be able to impress his girl.

Fully dressed, Naruto looked at himself one more time to make sure that everything was in place.

"Alright, let's…" However, before he could make a single step or use Hirashin to teleport away. He noticed something on the sky and was heading his way "What now?" It didn't take him long to realize it was another dragon, which annoyed and surprised him. Annoyed, because they clearly didn't know when to give up, but surprised, because the dragon came alone. Usually, they would come in a group, or a large horde to increase their chance of winning. However, with the size of their egos, Naruto doubted they intended to share his heart with each other.

Taking a heavy sigh, Naruto raised his hand and created a Rasenshuriken. He was about to hurl it the dragon, but stopped suddenly when he noticed something very strange about that dragon.

There was a human sitting on its back.

"That strange…" Naruto muttered in surprise. It was the first time he had seen a dragon with a human.

Because of that, the blond decided to halt his attack, but still, he was on guard.

With its flying ability, it didn't take the dragon long to arrive. The dragon was big, with two horns protruding from the sides of its head and pointing upward. It also had a long horn on its snout and multi spikes on its body, reaching down from the back to the end of its tail. It also had two large teeth produced from the sides of its mouth.

The human was a tall, incredibly beautiful and voluptuous woman with brown eyes and long, wavy scarlet hair that fell down her back, and had her right bang tied into a small braid that reached down to her chest. For clothing, she wore a rather revealing outfit, with her top consisted of multi black straps that wrapped around her body and down to the long skirt she wore below, exposing a large portion of the bottom of her breasts, as well as her stomach and naval. She also wore black boots with matching colored glove with white-colored borders at the top and finished her attire with a long cloak that wrapped around her neck like a scarf, while the rest extending down to the lower point of her thighs.

Quickly took his eyes away from the woman, who was looking at the little 'dragon graveyard' he created with shock and awe, Naruto turned his attention back to the dragon, who tapped his foots down to the ground "What is this?" From the first look, Naruto didn't feel any negative emotion from the dragon or the woman. The dragon didn't look like it was there for his heart either "You are not here for my heart?"

" **I don't believe in fairy tales, Naruto Uzumaki-sama.** " the blond couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at its respectful tone " **Please be at ease, I'm not here to harm…** "

"Yeah, as if any of you could do that." Naruto interrupted, raising his hand "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first, dragon?" Naruto asked.

" **Yes, yes, my apology.** " The dragon lowered his head " **My name is Belserion, and I'm the ruler of Dragnov Kingdom.** "

"Never heard of it."

"I'm from Ishgar."

"Oh." Naruto nodded his head. There were dragons all around the world, but their activities were strongest in the Western and Eastern Continent of Earthland, so he had decided to move to the north to avoid them. It'd been a long time since he was in Ishgar, maybe two or three thousands year or so "and you are…" he looked at the scarlet haired woman, who immediately became nervous and took a straight stance with her head held high.

"MynameisIreneandI'm…"

"Breath, girl." Naruto couldn't stop himself from chuckling at her nervousness "Take a deep breath and calm down."

She did what she was told, before introducing herself once again.

"My name is Irene, and I'm the Queen of Dragnov Kingdom." Naruto raised an eyebrow. He turned his head to the dragon standing next to her, blinking in surprise before looking at Irene again.

"So, you two have sex?" He said casually with a smile "Must be very painful… how do you fit it inside her?" Irene blushed hard, to the point the color of her cheeks matched the color of her hair, with smoke coming out of her ears. Belserion, meanwhile, had his eyes widened in surprise.

"I-It's not like that…" Irene stuttered, while trying to hide her embarrassment.

" **Ahem…** " The dragon put his hand in front of its mouth and made a sound like a man clearing his throat " **Irene is the queen of my country, because while I'm in charge of the dragons, she's in charge of the human. Dragnov is a country where humans and dragons coexist with each other.** " Naruto widened both of his eyes in surprise. Did such thing really possible? He couldn't help but wonder.

"But I thought…"

" **I believe the dragons you have met in your life give you a rather negative view about us, Uzumaki-sama.** " Belserion sighed heavily " **Naturally, humans and dragons can coexist with each other. There's no reason for us to fight. We can be friends, and we can share this world with each other. That's why I founded Dragnov, a place where humans and dragons live happily with each other.** "

"A very noble thought." Naruto admitted, taking a seat on the neck of a dead dragon "But I believe that not many share the same thoughts with you. What about Medreth?"

" **The Dragon King cares very little about what we do, as long as we don't go around threaten his throne. However, recently, the West Dragons have been using humans as foods and terrorizing the Western continent.** " Belserion nodded his head seriously " **Sooner or later, those low-intelligence dragons will arrive at Ishgar, and it may no longer be stoppable.** "

"When the dragons cross the sea and attack our kingdom." Irene spoke up with a sad expression "I'm afraid that the friendship between humans and dragons will be broken."

" **We will do anything to protect humans.** " Belserion stated firmly " **However, the number of West dragons had grown tremendously, and even in Ishgar, there are more prideful dragons that don't want to coexist with humans. I'm afraid that eventually, we will lose this war.** " He then turned his head down and looked at Naruto " **That's why we're here, Naruto-sama.** "

"So you want me to help you guys with this problem?" Naruto asked, putting his hands into his pockets "Sorry, but I don't do bodyguard mission, at least, not anymore." He then stood up and processed to walk away "If that is all, then I will take my leave. Good luck, though." He waved his hand above his head.

However, as soon as it dropped to his side, Naruto felt a pair of soft, much smaller hands slipped into his. Surprised, Naruto turned around and saw Irene standing in front of him.

"Naruto-sama, I don't think you understand what is at…" but the blond immediately took his hand back, simply by raising his hand.

"What makes you think I give a shit?" Naruto asked, causing Irene's eyes to widen in shock "Dragons, humans, they are not my concern, do you have any idea…" he then raised an eyebrow at the confused look on her face when he heard him said that "Does she have any idea who am I?" Naruto asked her dragon companion, pointing his finger at Irene.

" **No, that's something she will have to figure it out herself.** " Belserion shook his head " **It's a secret you wish no humans know about. I respect that, so I chose not to tell her.** " Naruto nodded his head. The dragons sounded responsible.

"Alright, back to business." Naruto looked Irene, who was still standing firm in her place "Stubborn, aren't you?" he turned around and walked away.

But almost instantly, Irene ran to in front of him and blocked his path, with her arms raised.

"I-I won't let you live." When did this courage come from? Wasn't she so nervous a few minutes ago? Were the questions Naruto asked himself at that moment when he looked at her eyes "You have to help us." She said pleadingly "I… I don't know what make you so special, but I do know that you have the power to protect us, protect the people of Dragnov Kingdom." She shook her head "When Belserion-sama told me about you and what you could do, I didn't believe him. However, when we arrived, I finally realized you did have the power to slay dragons, and the power to safeguard the friendship of dragons and humans." Naruto made a distasteful sound and crossed his arms on his chest, checking the sun. He was late for his date "Don't you want it too, Naruto-sama? Fighting dragons day after day, don't you feel tired?" He literally couldn't "They are after your heart, they might fail today, but what about tomorrow, then the day after?" She really had no idea what she was talking about, didn't she "We can give you a home at Dragnov, where you can live peacefully with the dragons. No dragon will try to come after you, and you don't have to live another day…"

However, he cut her off by putting his right hand on the left side of her head and pushed her out of his way.

"Out of the way please, I don't have time to listen to your naïve speech." He told her and walked away.

"We… we can give you anything?" Before he could teleport away, Irene jumped in again, this time she grabbed his shoulder to stop him "Gold!?" she said it like it was a brilliant idea "Do you need gold? We can give you more gold than you can imagine."

"Sorry, I'm not interested." He pushed her away, a little harder this time. Stumbling back, Irene stepped on a rock and lost her balance, falling on her back. Looking at her on the ground, he felt bad doing that, but she had to understand that a no is a no.

Once again, when he was about to teleport away, Irene lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his right leg, surprising Naruto.

"I won't let you leave until you say yes!" She cried and held on tight.

"Oi!" He said loudly in annoyance "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he asked and tried to walk, dragging her on the ground for a few meters, but still, she refused to let go "Hey you!" Naruto looked at Belserion "Do something about her, isn't she your woman?"

" **First Naruto-sama, she's not my woman.** " Belserion shook his head " **Second, I have learnt a long time ago that you cannot change her once she has made up her mind. She has believed that you can protect her people as well friendly dragons against the evil dragons then she will stop at nothing to make sure you do just that.** "

"Tch, troublesome woman." Naruto growled "Do you understand what you are asking? They are after me. I will only draw even more dragons to your kingdom. Do you have any ideas how many of them there are?"

"But you can defeat them, right?" She questioned while being dragged on the ground "You killed twenty five dragons without breaking a sweat. If you are serious, then an army of dragons will be no match for you." She pointed out "Please Naruto-sama, we need you, Dragnov's people need you."

Tch, was she even listening to herself?

Was there really a woman this stubborn?

Should he kick her in the face and use Hirashin to teleport away?

It was a decent option, wasn't it?

There were plenty of ways for him to get away from her, Kawarimi, to name a few, but somehow, looking in her eyes which burned with determination, he completely forgot how to use them.

"Fine!" Naruto crossed his hands on his chest "I will come to your country, but no promise." A large smile spread on her face as she heard that.

* * *

 **End of chapter 0**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Hey guys! My deepest apology, but this is not an actual chapter, but anyway I hope you all come to enjoy it.**

 **Anyway, there is a good reason I cannot write a real chapter. It is because we still know too little about Irene. Yes, in the latest chapter of Fairy Tail, we do know that she is the queen of a dragon-human country called Dragnov, whose ruler is a dragon who has the name that become her last name. She is also the creator of Dragon Slayer Magic and is turning into a dragon because the usage of said magic.**

 **However, other than that, we still know nothing about her, how she got to the future many years later, and how did she get impregnated with Erza, what is the basic of her background. The next chapter, unfortunately, directly involve Irene (and it's not just Naruto's intimate time with her, you see). They are going to have a long talk about each other, as well as Erza, who has been revealed to be Irene's biological daughter, but how? We don't know yet.**

 **So because of the lack of information, I have decided to postpone the updates for this story for the time being, and moved the concentration for this story to the Reading version of it. I must admit that the reading is far too behind this story, so this is the perfect opportunity for it to catch up.**

 **I also don't want to leave you guys wait another week or two for another update, so I have decided to give you all this chapter.**

 **Please understand my reason, you can be mad at me or anything, but I really don't wish to rewrite the chapters just to fit with the cannon plot. Yes, while this is Fanfiction, I must point out that my ideas are based on original, that's why I am able to write the characters mostly as they are, as well as alter the backgrounds of such characters to fit my story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you have read and enjoyed this chapter. Much like Sayla's chapter, this chapter show the first meeting between Naruto and Irene. Irene might have been a little OOC in this chapter, but we don't know how she is before she become the woman she is now, right?**

 **Man, Irene is getting more and more of my attention. She's so badass, and freaking hot too.**

 **Anyway, Read and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne**

 **P/S: Did you notice anything in the harem list?**


	38. Chapter 35

_**This chapter has been changed. You're about to read the second version of this chapter. I wasn't very happy with the old version, so I decided to bring it down and write a much better one.**_

 _ **Erza has been returned to the Naruto's active Harem list.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now: Sayla,** _ **Irene Belserion, Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia and Yukino Aguria.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **:**_ _ **Ultear Milkovich, Kagura Mikazuchi,**_ _ **Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta…**_

* * *

 _ **Warning: This chapter contains a spoiler for the upcoming chapter of Fairy Tail. Read as your own risk**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 35**_

"I am human…"

The Queen of Dragon muttered tearfully while resting her head on her hands, trying her best to sleep on the cold floor of her prison. She wore nothing but a rag, and her entire body, which was filled with dragon-like scales, was covered in bruises and cuts.

However, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't sleep that day.

Maybe it was because every time she went to the dreamland, all she had was nightmares, the nightmares of everything she had to go through for the past three months.

It was ironic, to say the least.

She was once called the Queen of Dragons, but by no means was she one. She was given that title when she became the ruler of the people of Dragnov Empire, a kingdom where dragons and humans lived happily with each other….

It was the empire that she swore to protect with her life… the same empire that she loved, and was willing to give up anything for, and that including her own happiness, her humanity.

And yet… it was also the empire that turned against her when they found out Irene was becoming a monster similar to Acnologia, the dragon slayer that was feared all around the world.

Maybe they were afraid of her and what she could become… but the humiliations, the pains, the tortures and the violence they had put her through… they were too much for her to handle.

"I'm human…" Irene reminded herself once again before closing her eyes and resting her hand on her belly. With her enhanced dragon senses, she could hear her child's heartbeat. It was the only thing that gave her comfort over the days of nothing but pains and sufferings. She was her daughter with him, the man she loved more than anything in her life. She cherished her and loved her daughter with all her heart, as she was the proof of the love his love for her "Don't worry… mommy will protect you… no matter what happen." She muttered weakly, but lovingly, the corners of her mouth curved up slightly in a smile.

If he were here, he would never let any of this to happen to her… to their daughter…

He was the man she had come to love more than anything in her life, someone she could cherish and spend her time around with. He was the person, who at first, stubbornly said that he didn't want to get involved with their affairs for the sake of his peaceful life, but still, in the end, he was one of the first to rush into a battle against several dozens of dragons to defend her kingdom.

He said he did it for no one but himself, but Irene knew him better than that. She understood that deep down inside his heart, regardless of his carefree personalities, regardless of the merciless words he said, he truly cared for her, her people and the dragons of Dragnov. He was one of many reasons they were able to come out of the Dragon Festival unscratched, and the only reason Acnologia still stayed away from his kingdom, because there were rumours that the black dragon of Apocalypse was afraid of him after he was beaten to a pulp by the very same man.

Time passed, and war was over… Belserion and countless dragons were killed by Acnologia, but with Naruto at her side, they were able to protect Dragnov together. He fought for their freedom, and her people had come to love him more than anything. They even asked him to become their new emperor, but he politely declined and said she would do a much better job as a leader than him.

Three months ago, a day after the end of the Dragon Festival, he received a letter from an old friend, a dark mage of the western continent. He asked for his help. She didn't know the details, because Naruto decided to keep it for himself, but he left the day after, with a promise that he would return as soon as possible. She wanted to come with him, but her people needed her to stay behind, because she was the only leader they had left.

She had no choice.

However, a day after his depart to the western continent, Irene found out that she was pregnant with his child.

It came as a shock for Irene, but she was happy no less.

To say it was the happiest day of her life was an understatement.

She couldn't wait to tell him.

However, her happiness was crushed when, not even a week later, Irene started having signs of becoming a dragon, just like Acnologia.

"Dragon woman," Irene looked up from the floor when she heard the voice.

She saw a man, with shoulder-length black hair and a cold expression on his face. He was the general from a neighboring country, who had come to seek the protection of her lover like many countries around the world when they heard about him and his power to defend a country against armies of dragon. Even from the first look, Irene knew that he was up to no good, but at the time, humans fought over territorial disputes, she and Belserion had no choice but to accept them in order to cease unnecessary conflicts between humans of his country and dragons of her empire, much to her lover's displeasure.

As the leader of human, she did everything she could to limit his influence over Dragnov, without knowing that he had come to hate her more and more.

He was the first man who had turned his back to her when he learnt that she was becoming a dragon. It was a golden opportunity for him to take over the empire, to say the least. Her lover was away, and Irene was becoming a dragon due to the usage of dragon slayer magic, the very same being her people was so afraid of.

In less than a day, he was able to drive her people against her, claiming that she would eventually become a monster like Acnologia.

"We have decided your execution date and time." His words made her blood turn cold.

"P-please… I beg of you…" She said weakly, trying to crawl toward him "For this child's sake… do whatever you want with me, but please, please let me raise and give birth to my daughter… it's his daughter… it's Naruto's…"

"SILENCE, MONSTER!" he roared, slamming his hand against the cell "Enough with that joke, are you really thinking that we will still buy that lie after all this time? Naruto Uzumaki-sama doesn't have child with a monster."

"But… it's the truth." Irene sat up, placing her hand on her belly "J-just call a doctor. I'm really pregnant with his daughter."

"ENOUGH!" The man opened the door and walked into her prison, pulling a dagger from his hip "There's no child! If there were, he couldn't be Naruto Uzumaki-sama's daughter. You had betrayed him!" He raised his dagger above his head and started slashing her body violently. Irene could do nothing but to cry out in pain "Shall I tear up your belly and make sure of it!?"

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Irene cried as he slashed her belly, leaving a deep cut there "STOP IT!" she cried.

She feared for her child's safety.

She feared for her own life.

But the fears paled to the anger she was feeling toward the humans that had wronged her.

They're all going to pay for what they did.

Irene cried, and from her back, a pair of feathery wings appeared and rose above her head.

"You…" The black haired man had his eyes widened in shock as he stared at her "DRAGON!" He cried and slashed his sword down, trying to end her life before the transformation could be completed.

However, before he could do it, his hand and the blade stopped in midair.

In an action that shocked Irene, he turned his blade around and stabbed it into his chest, aiming at his heart. Before he could even understand what happened, a man appeared beside him a yellow flash. His hand, which was holding a kunai, stabbed the weapon into his right eye and grabbed his whole head before slamming it against the prison's wall with so much force that the wall collapsed and the headed exploded, splattering pieces of brain and blood everywhere.

As the headless body fell to the ground lifeless, Irene could only look at the standing man with her eyes wide in shock. Her eyes teared up, and she felt her anger disappeared when their eyes met.

They are the same azure blue eyes that seemed to glow with a vibrancy, light and pure power.

The same golden blonde hair, to her, seemed as if it absorbed and reflected the sunlight it was so bright.

The same whisker marks on his cheeks… the same love for orange, the colour that was visible on his all of his clothes.

It was him… there was no mistake about it.

It was Naruto Uzumaki.

"I-Irene…" In a blink, he was kneeling in front of her, with his arms wrapped tightly around her body, which pressed against his.

His body… it was trembling…

The strongest, most powerful man she had ever known… was crying?

"I'm sorry…"

Her wings, which stood angrily just a moment ago, slowly came down and rested on the floor. Weakly, Irene wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder.

Please don't cry, she tried to speak to him, but the words died in her throat, muffed by her sobs. He was powerful, but he was no god… he couldn't foresee everything that happened after he left. The only thing that mattered to her at the moment was that he had returned to her.

"Let's get you out of here." He whispered softly and placed his hand under her knees. Gently lifting her up, Naruto carried her in his hands and walked out of the prison, where they were met with a beautiful woman with black haired and two golden horns on either side of her head.

"Master." She immediately bowed her head to Naruto when she saw them "Is this…"

"Yes, Sayla, she's Irene." Naruto nodded his head "She's going to stay with us from now on."

"I see…" The demon, Sayla, nodded her head in response.

"Can I ask you a favor?" he continued seriously, giving her a small smile.

"Anything for my master." Sayla bowed her head and put her hand at her hip.

"Do not let any of them survive." He stated, coldly "Kill them all. I want this kingdom burned to ash at the end of the day."

"I understand." Sayla nodded her head firmly before turning around when Naruto did the same, walking away with Irene in his arm "I order myself… to remove my limiter!"

The whole castle started to shake with a tremendous bust of power, and the next instant, cries and screams of horror filled Irene's ears as she rest the side of her head against his chest with her eyes closed. The feathers of her wings fell behind them.

"I'm becoming a dragon, Naruto…" She muttered softly.

"I know…" Naruto nodded his head and replied softly "And I don't care."

"I will no longer be a human."

"We will figure out something." Naruto shook his head "But rest assured, my love, because I will never stop loving you, no matter what form you take." Smiling softly, Irene leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

At the end of the day, Dragnov was no more.

That night, Irene transformed into a dragon and stuck in that form for a very, very long time.

But no matter how many years had it been, no matter what happened... Naruto would never stop loving her.

His undying love for her only strengthened the love she held for him.

[ **Flashback-End** ]

Deep within the wood not too far from where they were, Naruto was having one of those wonderful times of his life with Irene Belserion.

The couple was having it bad, that for sure. It had been more than an hour since the moment they furiously stripped each other down to their birth suit and yet both of them showed no intention of stopping anytime soon.

"Ready to give up now?" A very naked Irene asked with a lustful smirk as she straddled Naruto's hips and let his big thing slide into her pussy, her hands firm on his chest to keep him where she wanted. Her beautiful and voluptuous body glinted with sweat as she glared seductively at the man beneath her.

"Do your worst, o mighty queen of dragons." Naruto challenged, his hands grabbed hold of her hips, but Irene immediately removed them from her body and pinned them down to either side of his head before smashing her lips onto his, kissing him hotly while rocking her hip back and forth on his pelvis, drawing moans from both of them.

Feeling the need to regain his control over her, Naruto flipped them around with him on top of her before using his superior strength to keep her hand firm on the grass with no hope of freeing herself, switching their role and causing Irene to moan in response.

"Aggressive, aren't we?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk "What have gotten into you today? Aw… you miss me that much?" without waiting for her to answer, Naruto leant down and kissed her with passion. Their lips moved against one another in a very sensual manner, mimicking their hips. Then they separated, much to Irene's disappointment, but not for long because Naruto then kissed his way down her neck, leaving love bites as he swiveled his hips against Irene at a slow, agonising pace. The scarlet haired woman moaned in pleasure as Naruto sucked on the skin of her neck, her legs instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him impossibly closer to her.

"I miss this feeling." Irene gasped silently as she closed her eyes and mewled at every movement her love made against her and within her "I miss you."

"I have missed you too Irene." Naruto moaned, clenching his teeth together, squeezing harder behind her knees as he drove his dick into her over and over again.

Naruto continued to fuck her like that for a little more than fifteen minutes, forcing her through one orgasm after another before he felt his own drawing near.

"Fuck, here I come again Irene." Giving his beautiful queen a particularly hard thrust, sending her spiralling into one last orgasm, Naruto forced her pussy to clamp tightly around his cock before burying as much of his thing into her as possible before unleashing the load he'd barely held back right into her womb.

"Ah! Yes! Fill me up!" Irene cooed and moaned in delight as Naruto pumped yet another load of his seeds into her.

Finally, after several minutes, Naruto's orgasm dried out and he leant down, capturing her lips in another searing kiss while gently thrusting his hip. After he was sure every drop of his orgasm was inside her, the immortal Shinobi pulled his softening cock out of her pussy, allowing a fair amount of his seeds to be spilt out of her while Irene would jerk spastically every now and then.

"There… satisfy now?"

"Somewhat." Irene shrugged and replied to his question with a playful comment. She put her hands and legs down, allowing her body to rest "You know… I really need that." She turned her head to look at Naruto, who lied down beside her with a small smile on his face. Supporting her head with her hand, Irene leant closer to him and put her leg on his lap and her free hand on his chest "Still not very satisfied, aren't you?" Naruto could only laugh at her question. She knew him so well "Well, we don't know for sure when you're going to disappear again, better make the most out of it… Wanna continue?" the scarlet haired woman placed his hand on his cheek and leant her head forward, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"As tempting as it sound… this time, I think I will have to refuse." Naruto said. Ignoring his words, Irene climbed onto his body, straddling him again and continued to cling to him, tracing kisses on his neck. "I'm on protective detail, you see." He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. Saying that gently was an understatement because it took him some strength to remove her from him "I promise you will have all the time you want later, Irene." She pouted. He then quickly added, "I promise."

"Promise?" Irene snickered as she stood up and made her way toward her clothes. Naruto sat up and looked at her as she picked up her clothes. To tell the truth, he was paying more attention to her ass than her words "Sorry, but I don't believe you. We both know that you don't have that generosity for me."

"Irene, I…" Naruto opened his mouth to defend himself, but Irene interrupted him by tossing his boxers and the rest of his clothes onto his face.

"Seriously Naruto, have you ever thought about how someone who loves you dearly feels when they wake up one morning and can't find you anywhere?" Irene turned around and gave him a stern look "Remember Anna? The one before me? She died with a broken heart, and moreover, she died in loneliness, without knowing why her husband, Naruto Namikaze left her and their son." She said mockingly while shaking her head side to side "Do you have any idea how painful it is to die like that?" Naruto looked away "Well, let me tell you, I don't want to die like that, not now, not hundreds of year later, not in a million year."

"But I…" Irene might be different. She was a dragon, and while she could live hundreds of years, a human turned dragon was no immortal. No matter how many years she could spend with him, Irene would eventually leave him in the end.

"Then don't fall in love." She interrupted him again "It was your fault in the first place, not us. If you're trying to say that you can't help it, you can help getting attracted to loves, then at least think of your lovers' feeling more carefully and try to fulfill your role… I don't know how, but I'm sure that with ten thousand years of experiences, you will figure it out somehow. You only care about yourself, you selfish bastard." Irene then took a deep breath before looking away; a dark smile crossed her lips as she put her hands on her hips "I guess you only show interest in the girls when they're young and beautiful, right? I bet that you don't have much love for them when they are old and wrinkled, too tired to satisfy your libido "And about me? I'm a monster to begin with… guess I'm not pretty enough for you."

"You know that's not true, Irene." Naruto shook his head. How did her mood change so fast like that? Naruto actually had no idea. One moment she was trying to jump him, the next she was accusing him of not fulfilling his role as a dedicated boyfriend/lover. She would never understand how he felt.

But Naruto didn't blame her. She had the right to be angry at him.

"And I believe you, Naruto." Irene mocked "How have you been anyway? I heard you join Fairy Tail." The Scarlet Despair asked as she put on her gloves.

"Yeah… it's a noisy place, but lively enough to remind me of my past." Naruto said. It took him a few seconds to consider, but he decided to tell her "Also, Erza is a member of Fairy Tail too, you know." Irene stopped, her eyes widened in surprise, but only for a moment before she continued to complete her outfit.

"So, she's still alive huh…" a mysterious smile crossed her lips as she said that.

"You don't seem too excited about that."

"Because I don't care."

"She's your daughter." Naruto reminded her before saying softly "Our daughter."

"Don't care."

"Then start to care," Naruto stated sternly, but Irene said nothing more as she picked up her hat and placed it on her head, hiding her face behind the fur line "Why did you abandon her?"

"That will be a story for another time, Naruto." Naruto frowned. He could feel distastefulness as well as jealousy in her tone.

"You should come to meet her. She has grown up to be a strong and beautiful young woman, like you."

"I will see about that later." Irene gave a small smile before changing the topic "Anyway, it's not like I can return to Alvarez at this time so I guess I will tag along with you for the time being."

"Fair enough." Naruto nodded his head. The two fell into silence after that "Um…" Naruto gulped, scratching the back of his head as he looked at Irene, but tried to avoid looking into her eyes. Much like Mavis, she was one of the only women that could read him like a book "Can you… um…" Irene couldn't stop herself from raising an eyebrow at his nervousness "Can you forgive me for leaving you?"

"So you will give me another, what? Fifty or sixty years? We both know that years are like seconds to you Naruto. For you, time is meaningless." Irene giggled mockingly as she used the back of her hand to cover her mouth "No, I can't forgive you, Naruto." His shoulder dropped "Because I forgave you many years ago." He looked back at her, smiling as she put her hand on his cheek "I love you too much to hold a grudge against you, my love. What you did for me, the love you gave me when no one did… they are something I can never repay you enough." She smiled softly "But please, take my next words to your heart. Sometimes, you can't just walk away from the people that love you more than anything in this world, hoping that you're doing the right thing for them, and for yourself. Immortal or not, ten thousand years old or not, you're not Zeref. You're still fully capable of feeling and giving love. You're human, Naruto."

"Thank you for reminding me that, Irene." Naruto smiled and leant in closer to kiss her. Naruto put his hand on the scar on her hip. It disappeared without a trace.

"So, are we going back to Fairy Tail now?" Irene asked after their lips had separated "Also, where's Sayla?" Irene asked and proceeded to look around as if she was searching for the woman in question "I thought she was always with you."

"It's a long story. I will tell you everything later." The scarlet haired woman only shrugged and took a step forward to stand beside Naruto, who took her hand and teleported both of them away in a flash of yellow.

 _Line Break_

Like mother, like daughter, he supposed…

Erza nearly dropped her sword, while Mira had her mouth slightly open in shock, an expression that was shared by her friend. Naruto believed there were millions of question running through their heads at the moment, all of which circling around him being a ten thousand year old immortal. The look on their faces was priceless. In a different circumstance, he would definitely enjoy it, like how he had enjoyed it when he told Mavis, Zera and their noisy companions, who would later know as the founders of Fairy Tail. However, Erza and Mira, they're different, because they're more than just friends, someone he would form a friendship within a very short amount of time.

Feeling the awkwardness and a little uncomfortable because of their silence, Naruto decided to break the silence, but fortunately, he didn't have to do that.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna called and ran toward them with a relief smile on her face. The younger Strauss had changed into her feline form, being garbed in a tiger-skin and two-piece bikini. Natsu soon appeared right behind her and only had a white cloth to cover his body from the waist down. He also had a large and black butcher-like sword strapped to his waist.

Those two appeared to have their clothes stripped from their body and couldn't retrieve them like Mira and Erza, unfortunately. "I'm so glad that you and Erza are okay!" she exclaimed and hugged her sister, who showed no sign of returning her sister affection, still too shock to think about anything else.

It didn't take them long to realise the heavy atmosphere between Naruto and the other two, and their smile disappeared immediately after.

"What's wrong, guys?" Natsu asked as he crossed his arms over his chest in confusion. He then turned to Naruto and gave the taller man a feral grin and a slight punch to the shoulder "Yo Naruto, when and how did you get here?"

"It's good to see you too, Natsu." He turned around and patted Natsu on his shoulder before doing the same to Lisanna, processing to walk away "You too Lisanna, glad that you're okay." Both of them could only look between the three in confusion. What's going on between? They couldn't help but wonder.

"Naruto-kun!" Mira suddenly called and stepped forward, stopping him from making another step. She reached her hand out and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly as if she was afraid that he might walk away from her forever "I…" Of all the things she could imagine from her boyfriend, who until this moment was still a big mystery for everyone, immortality wasn't one of them. She didn't know what to say, or what to think anymore.

Luckily enough, she didn't have to "Look… it's not the time and the place for it." He turned his head around and smiled at her "I will explain everything when this is all over." Seeing the look on her face, Naruto turned around completely and put a hand on her cheek, smiling softly as he used his thumb to trace circles on her soft skin "I'm just a clone, Mira. You deserve to know the truth from the real me, not just my clone. When this is all over, I will tell you everything you want to know. No more hiding, no more secret…" he smiled before looking at Erza "You too, Erza, if that's what you wish." Erza widened her eyes for a moment, but she nodded her head in the end before looking away with an uncomfortable expression on her face, trying her best to avoid his eyes.

She really shouldn't have done that, not in front of Mira at least. It would be better if she asked Naruto to meet her in private and asked him that question, but her frustration after being tortured for hours as well as anger for Sayla had completely clouded her mind.

"Alright then…" Naruto nodded his head "We better get…" but before he could finish his speech, everything around him suddenly started shaking like an earthquake, causing the wizards to widen their eyes in surprise. At the violent vibration kept going, Naruto dropped to his knees and put his hand on the floor.

"What's it Naruto-kun?" Mira asked worriedly. Whatever that was happening, it couldn't be something good.

"It's reacting." Naruto responded when he stood up "This… Cube is actually a giant demon called Algeria, and it's reacting to the awaken of Face."

"Face?!" Erza and everyone gasped in shock "Then Jellal…"

"No… since it is the original me that has gone after him, I can guarantee you that he's safe." Naruto explained to Erza "They must have figured it out a different method to unseal Face."

"Then… what are we going to do?" Natsu growled as he gritted his teeth in frustration "We can't just let it blow up."

"We won't." Naruto shook his head. He then paused for a second before continuing "But first, I need to find and get Sayla…"

"I almost forgot!" Lisanna interrupted him by saying in a hurry "Naruto-nii sama, Sayla, she is…" but seeing the look on Naruto's face, Lisanna stopped and looked at him in shock "You've already known?" She then turned her head to her sister, seeking an answer, but the older Strauss only responded with a nod of her head.

"Tch… can we please ignore her for now." Erza growled as she crossed her arms on his chest "She's probably celebrating the awaken of Face with her Kyoka-sama right now. Bet that they're having a lot of fun with each other, aren't they?" Confused by her statements, the other three could only look at her in wonder

"Look Erza… I know that you're angry at her, but right now, she has all the answers for my questions." Naruto explained, glancing at Natsu and Lisanna for a moment before continuing "For as long as I know her, she has never done anything without a reason behind it, all of which, unfortunately, are for my safety. Tartarous know about my existence and my powers, they know full well what I am truly capable of, but the most important of all is that they know that through Sayla, I know about their plan of wiping magic from this continent. They believe that there is a possibility that I might try to interfere and stop them."

"So you are saying that they might have a backup plan to prevent you from interfering with their plan?"

"Yes, and believe me, that is not something I can take lightly." Naruto replied to Mira's question "The point is, Sayla has seen me at my full power, and yet, even without my sensor, I can tell that she's scared, very scared whenever I mention helping you guys with this battle. To tell you the truth, it's nothing like what you have seen at the final day of the Grand Magic Game." They all had their jaws dropped in shock.

"But… maybe the reason she's afraid is because…"

"I know what you're thinking Lisanna." Naruto shook her head "But Sayla put my life above hers, and think very little for herself. She doesn't care what is going to happen to her or anyone, as long as she can ensure my safety." Naruto explained, lowering his head.

"Naruto-kun…" Mira whispered and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Alright, let's go get Sayla." Erza spoke up with a nod her head "But her action won't be forgiven. She has a lot to answer and make up to when this battle is over. She owes me, Mira and her sibling an apology."

"Fair enough." Naruto nodded his head before turning around and running ahead "C'mon, let's not waste any more time." Nodding, the wizards of Fairy Tail quickly followed after Naruto.

"Um… Naruto, can I ask you something?" Erza suddenly caught up to Naruto.

"What's it Erza?"

"It's about… about my mother." She replied. She wasn't sure what to ask him "You know her?"

"Later Erza, incoming!" Naruto said loudly when they cross-pathed with a group of Etherious demons.

As Naruto pushed his way through them with little to no trouble, he couldn't stop himself from wondering what his boss, the original Naruto, was doing. Shouldn't he be here as soon as Jellal's safety was no longer necessary?

Then suddenly, the whole floating island started shaking once again, shocking Fairy Tail and the etherious lackeys.

A feeling hit Naruto, and with his eyes widened in shock and recognition, the blond finally realized the earthquake was not another reaction of Cube.

 _ **End of Chapter 35**_

 _ **Yagami's note: HOLY SHITTTT! DID YOU READ THE LATEST CHAPTER OF FAIRY GUARDIAN!? WHAT A SHOCKING REVELATION!**_

 _ **I dare say that the latest chapter of Fairy Tail is the best chapter of this year.**_

 _ **In our culture we have this precept:**_

 _ **KHI CÁI HIỀN BỊ DẨM NÁT (When Meekness is trampled)**_

 _ **THÌ CÁI ÁC SẼ LÊN NGÔI (Then Evil will be crowned)**_

 _ **Con người có hiền lành cách mấy đi nữa thì**_ ** _khi bị đẩy đến cực hạn của sự SỢ HÃI, ĐAU KHỔ, TỦI NHỤC, thì dù là THIÊN THẦN cũng sẽ tướt bỏ hình hài để trở thành ÁC QỦY (It doesn't matter how good human are, when pushed to the utmost limit of fear, suffering, humiliation, then even a meager ANGEL will become the demon)_**

 _ **Irene is a perfect explanation for this. No wonder why she has become the ruthless person with appearance issues like she is right now. I actually feel bad for her, you know.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter everyone! The flashback, the reactions, the lemon, the interactions between Irene and Naruto…. I hoped they have satisfied you. I have just returned to home after finishing my test this morning. To tell you the truth, I wrote this chapter in less than two hours (Can't believe that I managed to do that. I was so focused)**_

 _ **I will take my time exploring Naruto and Irene's past in the future chapters.**_

 _ **However for the next chapter… it's time for the BIG FIGHT everyone!**_

 _ **Fairy Guardian will take a major turn from this point.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!?**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: I will update the next chapter of Reading Fairy Guardian soon.**_

 _ **P/S/S: Now that you have read through the chapter, I hope you don't mind incest. I, personally, don't mind it that much, as you can see in many stories of mine.**_


	39. Chapter 36

_**This 'Garbage' (as one of the reviewer has pointed out) is offically discontinued until further notice.**_

 _ **Why? Simply read the whole damn chapter and then go read the reviews, as well as a ton of PMs saying that this chapter is shit and garbage and everything along those lines.**_

 _ **It's 1:48 a.m. at my country. Did you know that I stay up late to write this chapter. I was very excited for this, because this is the chapter I had been planning to write in a very long time and yet...**_

 ** _When you tried something hard and have nearly everyone turned their backs to you just like this... sigh... it's very disappointed._**

 **Ask Seal-sama, my friend who has given me a thumb up when I told him the plot of Fairy Guardian. I was so excited when he said the plot is cool, because it's a major turn of event and for this story, and yet...**

 ** _I have no intention of rewriting this chapter, so yeah, you can all go suck it, bitch and cry all about it, but no matter what, I won't change this chapter and will keep it like this._**

 ** _As I was saying, this story is discontinued until further notice. Putting so much effort in it, staying up late and dropping so many times to study to write this chapter and there they are..._**

 ** _(Still, I thank all those who has said this chapter is great and amazing. You guys are the only reasons I haven't brought this entire story down yet.)_**

 ** _I'm stressed, and ******* tired right now so yeah._**

 ** _Yep, I'm out!_**

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **Acnologia attacked Tenroujima and Fairy Tail. In their last moment of hope, First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion prayed for the return of a legend, to save Fairy Tail's from their end. He was known by many names during his life...The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. But now, he was known as the Fairy's Guardian.**

 **[NarutoxHarem]**

 **Harem for now: Sayla,** _ **Irene Belserion, Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia and Yukino Aguria.**_

 **In the future maybe** _ **:**_ _ **Ultear Milkovich, Kagura Mikazuchi,**_ _ **Minerva, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta…**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 36**_

 **[Ten minutes ago]**

"It's a long story. I will tell you everything later." The scarlet haired woman only shrugged and took a step forward to stand beside Naruto, who took her hand and teleported both of them away in a flash of yellow. Their surroundings shifted and changed, faster than Irene's eyes could follow.

In a blink, Naruto teleported back to where he left Crime Sorciere and Oracion Seis. His face showed no surprise when he saw the dark mages were lying in the middle of a huge crater in the ground, badly beaten by the same man who was standing over them, whose eyes were bleeding rather badly, Jellal Fernandes. His female comrades, however, were standing slightly behind the battlefield.

"What's this?" Irene asked while looking around, drawing the attention of the Ishgar's wizards. They all turned their heads around and looked at Naruto, and Ultear was the first to greet him.

"Naruto, you're back. Where have you been?" The black haired time mage smiled to the immortal Shinobi, who raised a hand and returned her smile with a wave and his own smile "And who's…?" Her attention shifted to Irene but was cut short when she noticed the resemblances to a certain female knight they all know.

"Erza?" Jellal, with his eyes crushed and vision, almost completely damaged, said in surprise when he saw a blurry image of a tall woman with familiar scarlet hair standing beside Naruto. He then asked, "What are you doing here?" Naruto turned around and glanced at his lover, who was wearing an amused smile on her face.

"She looks like me that much, huh?" Naruto could only shrug his shoulders and nodded in return, while the mages of Crime Sorciere could only look at her in confusion. After adjusting her hat, Irene then asked without looking at him "Care to introduce me to your friend, Naruto?"

"Ah yes, Ultear, everyone… this is Irene Belserion. She is from…"

"Alvarez Empire." Ultear nodded his head while looking at Irene cautiously "The symbol on her clothes is a dead giveaway." The time mage pointed out, looking at the mark of Alvarez Empire on Irene's clothes.

"So I take that you also know I am your enemy, correct?" Irene asked with a smirk, her fingers twitching dangerously "Don't worry little girl, you're in luck. We're not going to fight, not today, not tomorrow… unless I decide otherwise." If the dark expression on her face wasn't enough to scare them, the level of her magical power would. She decided to raise her magic a little, and they immediately backed away nervously, even the mages who were lying on the ground could only look at her while sweating in fear.

"Don't worry, she's only kidding. Irene is currently on the run from her empire so you guys don't have to worry about anything." Naruto said while waving his hand dismissively, making Irene pout "Anyway, what happened here while I was gone? Did Jellal singlehandedly defeat them?" Naruto asked, looking at the blue haired mage, who nodded his head "I don't see any chains, don't tell me that you guys don't want to take them back to jail."

"We don't." Ultear shook her head "We plan to recruit them into our guild." Naruto nodded his head in understanding "They are dark wizards, but their strengths are something undeniable. We're going to need people like them if we want to destroy Zeref and the rest of the dark guilds." She then turned to Irene when she heard the scarlet haired woman snickered "Is there anything wrong with that?" She asked, somehow feeling rather annoyed at her presence.

"You Ishgar mage really have no idea who you are up against, don't you?" the queen of dragons asked amusedly.

"Alright, just who are you exactly?" Ultear asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can ask you the same thing." However, that question wasn't directed toward Ultear. It was Naruto who was being questioned "Naruto, who is she? Apparently, she is no Fairy Tail, is she?"

"She's a friend," Naruto answered without taking a moment to think.

"Good, it's better to stay like that." But of course, Irene wasn't convinced, but she said that to him anyway. Ultear, meanwhile, could only give her a glare and a 'what the fuck' look "Can we leave this place already? There's something about Sayla I need to tell you." Her words instantly caught Naruto's interest

"Just a second." Naruto turned around and approached the fallen Oracion Seis' mages "Better give those eyes a proper treatment because you're not going to help anyone with them." Naruto patted Jellal on his shoulder when he passed him and continued his path toward a certain white haired woman, who was trying to pick herself up from the ground.

"W-what do you want?" Noticed his presence, Angel asked while looking at him nervously.

"You have a sister whose name Yukino Aguria, correct?" Angel's eyes widened in shock at his words "She's a mage of Fairy Tail. Just tell you so you will know where to find her." After saying that, Naruto turned around and walked away, leaving Sorano behind completely speechless.

"Yukino huh?" Irene asked when Naruto returned to stand next to her "Erza I can understand, but it seems you have been making a lot of friends recently, haven't you?" Naruto only shrugged in response "You have changed so much, Naruto." That last part she muttered under her breath.

"Ultear, Meredy, take care of Jellal. I will give you guys five minutes to pack up before I teleport you all to Fairy Tail to aid them." The female wizards of Crime Sorciere nodded their heads and hurriedly left with the tasks they were given.

"Alright Irene, what do you want to tell me again?" Naruto asked, turning his attention back to Irene.

"It's about Sayla." Irene began seriously. She would tell him everything she was able to learn from August "She is involved in a plan Zeref is plotting against you."

"How so?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"You know about Tartarous and the other Etherious demons, right?" Naruto nodded "They're the ones who are carrying out this plan for him. When you sent Sayla away years ago to learn common senses, did you know that they're the one who took her in?"

"Yeah, it was my intention all along," Naruto answered with a nod of his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why?"

"Why you ask?" Naruto became confused. Why was she asking him all those questions? Irene was there when Sayla left, didn't she know that already? "Well, it's because I wanted Sayla to…"

"Whatever it was, did you have any idea that it was that little demon that put the thought into your head?" Irene asked in disbelief, her expression became furious as she looked at him. Sayla? Put that thought in his head? Why? How? Did Irene know what she was saying? Sayla's Marco didn't work on him, to begin with, then how could she do something like that "Did you know that when you sent her away, she was preg…" but Irene didn't have the chance to finish her question when Naruto suddenly turned around with his eyes widened in pure shock "Naruto? What's wrong?"

"No…" She heard him muttering that under his breath "You stay here!" He said quickly to her before disappearing in a flash.

[ **Seven minutes ago** ]

Sayla breathed out a sigh in relief as she glanced at the female Etherious demon in front of her.

She had done it.

"I will make sure that you will pay dearly for this, Sayla." The demon snarled angrily, but despite her best effort, she couldn't move an inch of her body, because it had been completely taken over by Sayla's Marco.

The only time Kyoka was careless enough to lower her guard around Sayla, a demon who would stop at nothing to protect her beloved master, was during their time in the bedroom together. After all, sex with your guard on was something not even a demon could enjoy. The moment Kyoka started to feel good, Sayla immediately used her curse at its full power and completely robbed away Kyoka's control of her own body.

Now that Kyoka's body was for Sayla to control, the green haired demon had finally understood why The Goddess of The Chill Moon suddenly returned to Tartarous like that.

"I'm so sorry for this, Kyoka-sama." Silently, Sayla ordered the woman to remove herself from her body, allowing the black haired demon to sit up and reach for her clothes "But this is for your own good as well."

"My own good?!" Kyoka growled as she was forced to stand on her feet and got dressed "I find it hardly unlikely."

"After this is all over, I'm going to make you tell master everything." Sayla explained, putting on her kimono "He will probably try to kill you, but I will make sure to put up some good words for you so you can continue to live and maybe fulfil your own purpose, Kyoka-sama." Finished dressing, Sayla turned around and lowered her head to the green haired demon "I'm so sorry."

"Fuck you."

"Once again, I'm sorry… also, about what you just said… from now on, the only master can." Sayla narrowed her eyes and commented dryly. Since when did she have a sense of humour, she had to wonder "Now, lead me to the basement of Hell's Core, let's get this over with."

"Tch," Kyoka growled in annoyance and walked out of her room with Sayla, walking ahead to lead the way. As the two demonesses made their ways toward Kyoka's room, they could hear the sounds of fighting, which weren't a surprise because Sayla believed she had failed to destroy Fairy Tail, whose wizards were definitely fighting their way to Tartarous' building to free their captured members. Even from the beginning, Sayla didn't expect her plan to work out, as it was the least of her worry at the moment.

It didn't take them long to reach Hell's Core, but instead of going through the front door like Sayla had thought, Kyoka reached her hand out and placed it on the wall in front of the laboratory. As soon as Kyoka's hand touched the wall, a magic circle appeared before pulsing momentarily in a flash of cerise light. In the corner of her eye, Sayla saw the same magic circle appeared upon the side wall, with the crest of Tartarous in the middle. Taking this as a sign, Kyoka approached the mark and once again touched it with her right hand. They both took a step back when the wall shuddered, and dust spewed from its sides as it began to move slowly, hoisting itself up, revealing a path with staircase led to down to an underground basement, lit by dim torchlight.

"Let's go." Automatically, Kyoka's body followed Sayla's order. The bird-like demoness tried to fight back the control Sayla had over her but found herself couldn't "It's no use, Kyoka-sama. We both know that one cannot resist my Marco the moment it's applied." Kyoka said nothing in response, only continued to lead Sayla further down the underground basement.

It didn't take the long to arrive at their destination.

There was no light, but as a demon, Sayla didn't need such thing to have a clear vision around the dark basement. Turning her head up to look at the creature on the ceiling, Sayla could see that it was a demon similar to the one living and working in Hell's Core. It was, however, much bigger and had a more sinister and demonic looking with spikes all over its body. Following its body, Sayla could see the tentacles travelled to the middle of the room, where they reached down and wrapped securely around a single tank, which was much, much larger than the others at Hell's Core.

"This is…" Sayla had her eyes widened when she laid eyes on the demon floating inside the tank.

There it was. The creature, whose existence alone was more than enough to threaten her beloved master's life. She had heard so much about it from her fellow Etherious, especially Kyoka… but it was the first time Sayla had ever seen it, and it made her tremble in fear at the unimaginable demonic power it was emitting with its presence alone.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Kyoka asked with a chuckle.

Inside the tank was a humanoid demon, whose entire body covered in dark, armor-like scales, with its chest being covered in an intricate, symmetrical black tattoo-like marks that began at the choker around his neck, and ends at his stomach and hips. Its hands and legs were scaled in an armored-type manner, with claw-like extensions, and each elbow and knee sprouted a spike-like protrusion. It also had a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales and large, bat-like wings that are both light and dark in colour grew from its back.

However, other than its head and face which had demonic looking appearances like the rest of its body, the most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards, similar to her owns.

"Wha…" Suddenly, when Sayla was two steps away from the tank, much to her surprise, Kyoka acted on her own. Her claw-like hand grabbed the back of Sayla's head and slammed her face against the hard surface of the tank, so hard that it left a small crack there. Almost instantly, as if reacting to the impact, its body moved and stirred slightly, creating a vast amount of air bubbles from its mouth.

"Kyoka-sama…" Sayla asked in shock as her face was pressed against the hard surface of the tank. She tried to move but found herself couldn't. Feeling her power and strength slipping from her body, Sayla's widened her eyes in realisation.

Kyoka was absorbing her power.

"Sayla dear… Please don't tell me that you really think that you can control me with your Curse?" Kyoka questioned with a silky sweet tone "Hate to break it to you, but while it would work years ago, Zeref-sama has made sure that Marco have no power over me."

"What?" Sayla asked in shock "But, how…?"

 _Hey, Sayla!_

 _Suddenly, she heard his voice from the inside of her head._

 _Yes, master?_

 _Can you say you love me?_

 _Of course, I love you, master_

 _Hm… I can't feel any emotion from you, are you sure that you love me love?_

"You probably won't remember any of it, because, after all, it was Zeref-sama who made sure that you wouldn't," Kyoka said smugly as she absorbed every single drop of Sayla's demonic power and grabbed a handful of her hair before throwing her across the room. As she crashed into the wall, headfirst, her mind recalled yet another conversation she had with her master, something she was sure she had never experienced before in her life.

 _Are you okay, Sayla? You have been acting strangely all morning._

 _No, I'm okay master… ugh…_

 _Strange, you're acting like you are pregnant or something. Hold on, let me see… hm, you're not. That strange, maybe I should take you to Zeref._

 _No, I'm fine master, you don't have to worry about me._

"As it has come to this moment, I think it's time for me to release him." Kyoka smiled and walked around the tank "Before you start wondering… yes, this is personal." Sayla tried to stand up but found herself couldn't.

Her eyes then filled with a vision of her using her power on her master. Every day, every week, every month… she used her power on him.

Sayla, I want you to come live with your own kind.

If that's what you wish… master…

"No…no, please…" the demoness had her eyes widened in horror at what she was remembering. Sayla once again tried to stand up, but immediately collapsed when she found no strength to support herself.

At that moment, she realised…

It was her all along. Her master… he had never wanted to send her away.

It was her who gave him that idea.

 _Hello, my name is Sayla._

 _Oh, you're Sayla? The Sayla? Zeref-_ sama _has told us about you. By the way, I'm Kyoka, one of… are you alright?_

 _Um… I'm not sur...ugh…_

 _Let me see. Oh, I see… I'm so sorry about this, my fellow E_ therious _._

 _W-what are you doing?! NO! STOP! Argh!_

 _It's time! Contact Zeref-_ sama _immediately. Tell him that Sayla has returned with it._

"You know, from the very beginning, you weren't created to serve him, Sayla." Kyoka said as she drained the glowing water from the tank "Zeref-sama created you with the sole purpose of getting close to him, manipulating him into loving you, and giving you what has become his own slayer."

"N-no… you're lying…"

"Congratulation, you have betrayed your precious master, Sayla."

 _Zeref, is it done?_

 _Yes, get ready, I will begin the transfer process now._

 _No stop… please…do_ n't _touch him…Zeref-_ sama _, I beg you! Sayla saw herself floating inside a tank, her fists banged against the glass. She saw Zeref, and something resting on his shoulder. Both of them were looking at a small baby with small horns inside the tank beside hers._

 _What about her? Should I dispose of her?_

 _No, Uzumaki will know. Wipe her mind, erase her memories and wait for the right moment to send her back to him. It will only hurt him more._

It couldn't be… Tears fell down her pale cheeks like rain as she looked at the demon that was slowly opening its eyes.

It looked around, and it noticed Kyoka first.

"You're…"

"I'm Kyoka… I was there when you were born."

"I see…" His eyes darted around the room and finally noticed Sayla, who was looking at him with horror and fear "So the demoness has finally returned to her own blood, huh?"

His mouth, which was full of razor sharp teeth, spread out in a wide smirk as he lunged at her with godlike speed.

[ **Now** ]

A feeling hit Naruto, and with his eyes widened in shock and recognition, the blond finally realised the earthquake was not another reaction of Cube.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

However, instead of answering Mira's question, Naruto disappeared in a flash and immediately located the mark he left on Sayla's body to get to her side as fast as he could.

As soon as he reappeared in front of Sayla, so did the original Naruto, who appeared beside him. Without taking a millisecond to look at their surrounding, Naruto picked Sayla up and jumped back, while his clone pulled out a pair of kunai to block the incoming attack of the demon in front of him.

"Grgh…" Clone Naruto gritted his teeth when the ground underneath his crack. He managed to stop its claws, but the strength was unimaginable.

Then suddenly, the demon shot his another hand out and shoved it through the clone chest, tearing his heart from his body, killing him instantly in the process. Removing his arm from the dead clone chest, the Etherious demon let the body fell lifelessly to the ground and slowly turned into normal wood.

"Finally!" Crying out victoriously, the Etherious demon released the power contained inside it.

The result was unimaginable.

"Shit!" Naruto gritted his teeth and let Kurama's tails wrapped protectively around him and Sayla, as the two of them was blasted away by an explosion of power that tore through the entire floating island, shocking the people and demons that were fighting before destroying it in the process.

'Everyone…' Naruto widened his eyes when he saw the wizards of Fairy Tail falling helplessly to the ground, with those who could fly were trying to save as many of their friends as possible. Without taking a moment to think, Naruto crossed his middle finger over the index one, created multi clones that flew toward his friends and grabbed them in their arms before teleporting them away before they could hit the ground.

"UZUMAKI!" Naruto turned his head around only to find the same Etherious demon flying right in front of him with his fist cocked back. Unwrapping Kurama's tails around him, Naruto blocked the incoming fist with a tail before manifest a long arm from his shoulder. The third hand shot out and tried to punch the Etherious in the face, only to have it dodged by twisting its body around, whipping its tail against Naruto and Sayla.

"MASTER!" Naruto managed to dodge the tail, but the force was so strong that it knocked the demon in his arms away.

"SAYLA!" Naruto tried to teleport to her, but before he could do so, the tail reached out once again and wrapped itself around Naruto's neck, preventing him from moving.

"You're not going anywhere, Uzumaki." The demon said as he raised his fists and sent a barrage of punch toward Naruto's back, breaking his spine in the process "Now watch your woman as she falls to her death."

"Sayla! Let go of me you damn…" Then, before he could do anything to his attacker, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw something shooting through the air like a bullet and caught Sayla before she could fall to her death.

"Caught you!"

It was a dragon many times larger than an average human, with light-colored scales running all over her body. It had a dark-colored fiery-man running down its back and arms, which appeared to be connected to its feathery wings. While having three pairs of extensions from its jaw, te dragon had a dark-colored wing-like design over its eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top. It also had them on her paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There was a noticeable border above its nostrils that divides its mouth from its face, extending near the back of the head. Finally, the dragon has a pair of jagged horns extending from the base of its skull and feather-like scales extending from the back of its knees.

"I-Irene-sama?!" Sayla asked in shock and surprise as she looked at the dragon that had saved her life.

"To think that I'm forced to turn back to this ugly form to save the like of you." Irene, in her dragon form, said as she glared at the demon in her arm as she flew away in the shock of everyone at Magnolia "Trust me demon, if it weren't for Naruto, I would drop you back to your death right now."

"Tch… I should have…" the Etherious demon said in annoyance, but it was interrupted by an elbow straight to the face, delivered by Naruto who had gone into Sennin Modo. When he heard the cracking sound, with a satisfied smirk, Naruto pulled a tri-prongs kunai from his pocket and threw it backwards. The moment it got behind the Etherious demon, Naruto disappeared, freeing himself from the creature's binding and reappeared in a flash of yellow behind him. Catching his kunai, Naruto gathered his chakra and created a Rasenshuriken, which he didn't bother to throw and simply slammed it into the Etherious' back, sending it slamming into the ground in a massive explosion.

However, much to his surprise, the Etherious appeared to be completely fine and immediately got back to his feet, with his hand on the ground in a summoning stance.

"Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei." Naruto's blood turned cold when he heard those words. His eyes widened even further when he saw eight coffins shot out from the ground on both sides of the Etherious.

"How long have I been waiting for this moment..." He said, in a tone that Naruto was so familiar with "Once again, I have manipulated your life, Uzumaki."

"You…"

Naruto muttered in hatred as he looked at the Etherious standing in front of him. Not just the voice, but he could also feel something very familiar about it

"How did you get out…

…Zetsu."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 36**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: There done! The next chapter of Fairy Guardian. Really didn't see that coming, did ya?!**

 **Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and it has managed to satisfy all of the expectation. I take that you all has realized it at the moment, but the full truth will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **My deepest apology if this chapter feels rush, it's because I'm in the middle of an exam so I can't really spend much time to write the best chapter.**

 **Three more chapters before the end of Fairy Guardian…**

 **The Sequel will be called:**

 **Fairy Guardian: Rogue**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: For some reason, I feel like I'm going to get a lot of flames with this chapter.**

 **P/S/S: The recent chapter of Fairy Tail is truly mind blowing, but I have to admit that it's a very stupid move of Irene. It's not going to turn out well for her I tell you. Sooner or later she will be hit with that ridiculous Nakama-sword and armor of Fairy Tail.**


	40. Annoucement

**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry but this is not YagamiNguyen, it's me TinaKhoaNguyen, his sister.**

 **I'm in the middle of the mid-term exam right now so I will have to make this short.** **My brother ask me to write this note for him, because he said he's done with Fanfiction and didn't want to have anything more to do with it. It's very sad to hear that, because I'm personally the one who inspired him to write, and a big fan of his story.**

 **Anyway, I should point out that the reason for this is because the results of the recent test (Still one more to go). We have six subjects this term, and we recieved the result yesterday and my brother has failed four of them. My brother probably didn't want to tell you this, because he doesn't want a certain amount of readers who are strong with words but really doesn't know how to think before talking to say he's using this as an excuse to stop writing.**

 **Our mother called last night and gave him an hour of lecture. Through me, she knows about his hobby of writing Fanfiction, which has become his main hobby over the past two years. This morning when I finished my test and met him, he said he would quick fanfiction and pay more focus to his study. He had already failed four subjects, and didn't want to continue to loose more because any more than that he would get kicked out of our school, and lemme tell you at my country it's basically the end of your future life.**

 **I hope you understand why he was so angry last night. He had put a lot of effort into this story, much like Prince of Olympus, only to have a few readers think it as garbage and shit and something along those line. It's sad to see him put so much effort into it, even stay up late at night to finish a chapter, only to have so many flames thrown at him from every direction and became a big failure in school work because of the attention he paid his stories.**

 **The reviews, PMs he received last night is simply the last straw. So... yeah...**

 **Well, that's all I want to say in this note. Because this story will be most likely never continue again, as a request of from a reader, I will give you the basic idea of what will happen in this story. My brother has told me everything, so I hope the following contents will become something good enough to be called his parting gift.**

 **[** **Spoiler]**

 **1\. It was Naruto's precious people who are brought back to life: Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sai, Kakashi and Sarutobi. Sasuke broke free of the control and helped Naruto defeat the others. A reunion of brothers, and they managed to force Zetsu into removing the sumonning, return his famly back to the Pure Land.**

 **2\. An Otsutsuki released Zetsu from his prison and returned him to the world. However, he was unable to remove Kaguya's seal because Naruto was still alive. A hidden enemy.**

 **3\. Sayla will be controlled by Zetsu into fighting Naruto, who easily overpowered her.**

 **4\. Sayla tells Naruto the truth about Zetsu's body, and sacrificed her life as an act to atone for what she had done to him.**

 **Yes, Sayla was the one who died in this story. Because she didn't have a soul, Naruto couldn't bring her back and he watches her die in her hand.**

 **Sayla's last words for Naruto was "I love you, Naruto", which filled with emotions.**

 **5\. Naruto becomes berserk and kill Zetsu as well as destroyed the body. But his hatred and anger tainted his soul, and became a berserk ten-tail beast.**

 **6\. In said form, Naruto destroyed Alvarez Empire, slaughtering one million souls and killing six Spriggan Twelve in the process.**

 **7\. In order to stop Naruto from continuing to carve destruction around the continent, Irene finds Sayla's book (which was damaged beyond repair) and have Mira taken her over. She wasn't able to do it, at first, but after a powerful enchantment, Mira succeeded, saved her life and she used said form to stop Naruto.**

 **8\. Naruto went back to normal and he found Zeref. He killed the dark mage in the process... but he wanted to punish the dark mage, so he brought him back with Edo Tensei using the body of his own son, Larcade, who was killed when he tried to stop Naruto from killing his father. Zeref could no longer be killed unless Naruto decided to remove the Jutsu.**

 **9\. Meanwhile, Irene captured Mira and extracted Sayla from her body. Because of the damages to her book, Sayla can no longer exist without a host, and Irene intends be that host.**

 **In order to have more of Naruto's love all for herself, Irene enchanted Sayla into her own body.**

 **10\. Naruto left with Irene/Sayla after Fairy Tail was disbanded.**

 **Fairy Guardian: Rogue.**

 **A year later, Fairy Tail was assembled once again by its mage.**

 **Makarov, who was at the empire at that moment found out a horrible truth:**

 **Naruto has become the Emperor of Alvarez Empire, and he intended to destroy the whole world, ending all life forms.**

 **That's all I know about Fairy Guardian: Rogue. To tell you the truth, when my brother said Fairy Guardian no more a few days ago when he came up with the idea for Fairy Guardian's sequel, I didn't believe that the actual story would be no more.**

 _ **Also, my brother wanted to thank all of you, even the flamers, for the supports he has earned for the past two years he had been on Fanfiction.**_

 **That's all... goodbye everyone.**

 **Don't worry, I will tell him to keep the stories here. He wants to take them all down, you know.**

 **Tina out!**

 **P/S: I will return to writing in a few days.**


	41. Fairy Guardian: Resurrection

**_(My brother has granted me the permission to use his account to make an annoucement, and I think I should tell you guys about this too)_**

 ** _Fairy Guardian: Resurrection, my own version of Fairy Guardian, has been updated just a few minutes ago. If you love Fairy Guardian, then you will love Fairy Guardian: Resurrection._**

 **As you have already known from the latest update of this story, my brother will no longer be able to continue it, much like the rest of his stories. Having already failed most of his subjects this term, he can no longer keep his mind on writing and have to focus more in his study, or else he's going to get kicked out of school if he's unable to improve his marks next term.**

 **Anyway, let's return to my story. In a way, you can consider this a reboot of the original Fairy Guardian my brother has created because it's going to have many similar elements. However, as a capable writer myself, I promise to give you my own story, not just a rewrite of the original Fairy Guardian.**

 **In this story of mine, the tone will be lighter than the original, since I can never bring myself to write a dark theme story. In this story, he will act more like a mentor in my story, and much easier to interact, but still pretty much still struggling with his problems as an immortal, as well as inner fears of being ones.**

 **So please, if you love Fairy Guardian, then please come to my page to check it out, and hopefully, it will be good enough to earn the same supports you have given this story.**

 **My penname is TinaKhoaNguyen, so you know where to find me.**

 **Sorry to disturb your time, but make sure you check it out if you have free time.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
